Love Remains The Same
by the cantarella of odile
Summary: A collection of fics featuring pairings/characters from the anime, manga, and games. Includes character-centric drabbles, SoulSilvershipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Franticshipping, Ferriswheelshipping and many, many more.
1. Correlation

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon and all related concepts, characters, and so forth belong to Gamefreak and the producers of the show: I own nothing, and claim to own nothing. Contains snippets from various songs and books, all of which I do not own, and which belong to their rightful owners. This is for fun only.

**Characters:** Various characters/ couples from Pokemon games, manga and anime. This one features Lunick X Solana from the Ranger game, the way I imagine them.

**Summary: **In Soviet Russia, Pokemon chooses you. It just…hasn't chosen me yet -_- Also, this piece contains lyrics from Ellie Goulding's song 'I'll Hold My Breath'.

**Correlation **

_~Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through_

_Make waves, you crash a symbol hard~_

Eyes favoured by summer collided with ones frost-kissed, and the degrees of separation between you filled the room with a hurricane only the two of you were buffeted by. As you tried to plant your feet you were introduced to each other by your leader, and when your names left your lips they twined in the air together, becoming the eye of the storm: you were Lunick and Solana. You were the moon and the sun. You were a boy and a girl. You were opposites in every way possible- you knew just by looking into each other's eyes, your glazed stares grazing over hair that was night-dark and the blue of a clear sky, respectively. You both reached out to take each other's hands at the exact same moment, skin meeting and bursting into flame. You shook once, your lips having parted in wonderment.

You should have known that opposites attract.

_~Fight fires in your best clothes_

_Touch skin with your eyes closed,_

_Chase thunder with the volume down_

_Like a suitcase, wander to the next town~_

Paired together soon after, it was quickly made apparent just how different you two were. One was dexterous and fuelled by enthusiasm, made reckless with the desire to help and empowered by the need for adventure; the other was sympathetic and friendly with everyone, soft-spoken but always listening. A plusle partner, mirroring minun even in terms of temperament, added to your dissimilarities- but the two of you laughed it off, even naming them Rin and Len to make a joke out of the irony of you two having such similar partner pokemon (he had been looking for a nickname for his partner, he had claimed, so it worked out perfectly). You watched each other closely after that first patrol, trying to keep that old man's (untrue, can't possibly be true) words that the two of you would make a good couple out of your mind. When you saw each other static would crawl across your skin, causing your hair to stand on end- but then again, maybe it was your partner, attempting to make you stop staring and get a move on. After a few days of dodging each other you caved in, sitting together at dinner and laughing about anything and everything. Things you had never told anyone before slipped out, and your friendship formed faster than a hit-and-run: every night for two months you found yourselves sitting cross-legged on one of your beds in the base, flannel pajamas resting on cotton sheets, whispers unfading until the sun broke the sky with its golden hammer.

You should have known when things were too perfect.

_~Follow no one, always play the wrong card_

_Waste days in foreign places_

_Shed light on your better side~_

Trouble arose in form of the Go-Rock Squad. Eyes became ever-vigilant. Tempers of the leaders flared, frustrated at both themselves and others. Mission upon mission built up upon your shoulders, until at turned into a leaning tower of stress that weighed you down wherever you roamed. You were split up, always taking on missions a region apart, the memory of your companionship a faraway comfort. You hardly knew each other, you reasoned even as you pined; there was no reason to feel so strongly for someone you had just met. Still, you wondered at night if the other was staring up at the same star you were. When you returned (after what seemed like years but was, really, only a month and a half) the embrace you shared was enough to elicit raised brows, but the others left it alone. The two of you pulled back, bruised and aching from your battles, and this time your eyes saw not your outward contrasts, but your inner ones.

_He saw not the brash girl with boundless energy but a passionate warrior, eyes blazing with a determination that made all of her bruises and scars dim until all he could see was someone as radiant as the sun. _

_She saw not the sweet boy with the good heart but a solemn protector, with a face so thoughtful and open that she couldn't help but think of the moon, and how beautiful it was as it watched over those it loved. _

You should have known that right then and there was the perfect moment to speak your feelings.

_~You are the risk I'll always take_

_The only branch I'll never break_

_These fears, we'll blow them all away~_

Neither of you would ever forget the time when you were ambushed. That army of villains forced you both into a corner, and it had become a warzone- you were back to back, wielding your styluses and pokemon allies in an attempt to fend them off. Nevertheless, you stood united, your free hands locked together in a sign of unity.

_~I'm here, I'm here to take you~_

Pokemon moves lashed, elements forcing you to bend until you broke, but you wouldn't give up; because giving up would be condemning the other, too. With your heartbeats pounding out the rhythm of battle and chests heaving in tandem, you both screamed your defiance and hatred for them and what they were doing to Fiore, even as blood ran down your face and obscured your vision.

_~I'll swim, I'll swim to save you~ _

It was then that you two found equilibrium. The moon and the sun rested on an equinox. Summer and winter settled into spring. The boy and the girl stopped clashing and started correlating. And with the last of your strength you fought off the remaining Go-Rock Squad members, watching as they fled before sinking to your knees in exhaustion. Your hair was tangled, matted with grime; your eyes were blinded by tears of relief and fatigue. Hands, calloused from nearly a year of being a ranger, roamed each other's bodies, breathless reassurances that you were both alright pouring from your mouths in an incoherent waterfall. When you had both calmed down enough you realised that you held each other in a close embrace, tears washing each other's faces, lips parted and hovering ever so close together.

_~No fall, I'm here to catch you~_

Your first kiss tasted of sweat and victory, and you rested your foreheads together, laughing and crying at the same time.

You should have known a lot of things, but it didn't matter. You had each other now.

_~I'll hold my breath~_


	2. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **NINTENDO. Y U NO GIVE ME COPYRIGHTS (and the song, which is by Sting and the Police, isn't mine either)

**Characters: **Touko and N from B/W. N, I'm so sorry- I heart you, your long pea-coloured hair, PETA standards, stalking and man-child tendencies. Really, I do. You're everything I could have asked for in a handful of pixels. But I couldn't help but do this…No hard feelings, right? :D

**Summary: **Ceiling!N watches Touko.

**Obsession**

_~Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you~_

About three things Touko was absolutely positive.

First, N was the cutest boy she had ever met in her life.

Second, there was a part of him- and she didn't know how dominant that part might be- that was convinced that pokemon trainers were evil and that it was his life's mission to go door to door carolling about liberation.

And third, he was absolutely, unmistakably staring at her through her bedroom window right now.

Touko was lying on her stomach, her feet dangling off the edge of her bed, her eyes flicking up again at the last thought. And he was _still there, _still perched on the branch of the oak that was pressed up against her third-story bedroom window, still staring at her as if he thought he was as invisible as his ninjas were. Unnerved, she returned her eyes to the magazine she was looking through, trying to distract herself before she did something that she would regret. Like flip shit. Or scream bloody murder. Or tell her mom.

"This is so weird," she muttered. She peeked up again, and froze. Hadn't he been farther away from the window last time she had checked? A lump seemed to form in her throat. Foreboding muddying her thoughts, she returned her eyes to the article on her favourite celebrity she had been reading, praying that it she was just imagining things. Five minutes later her gaze flicked back to N, and she felt the icy grip of discomfort embrace her. There was no mistaking it- he was a few paces closer to her closed- _oh, thank Arceus it's closed- _window, still in the same crouching position. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the hysterical giggle that was rising in her throat, and glanced down at the article again. Panic made it a jumble of black squiggles. She read the numbers on her alarm clock: 9:30. At 9:40 she looked up for one last time, just to make sure she wasn't overreacting, and choked on air when she saw that he had moved even nearer.

Keeping her face carefully composed, Touko reached for her cell, hitting the one and only number she had on speed dial. Sliding off the bed and shuffling over so that she leant against the doorframe that separated her room from the hallway, she turned her face away from the window and tried not to squirm when she felt N's stare boring into the back of her head. He answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chere?" Her voice came out shrilly.

His nonchalant tone morphed into one of anxiety as if by the flick of a switch. "Touko? What's wrong?"

"W-we have another Code Edward."

"That rapist is watching you _again? _How long has he been doing that now? Six weeks?"

"F-four, actually, and it's kinda creeping me out…"

"…"

"…Chere?"

"What? I'm busy plotting."

"Do you still have your dad's paintball gun?"

"…I'll be there in five."

_~Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you~_


	3. Stars

**Disclaimer: **Intro/ending in italics is from the song 'Underneath the Stars' by Kate Rusby. Also, if I owned Pokemon the anime would be more like the manga, battles would be totally badass, all my favourite pairings would become canon, and it would be so awesome that everyone would explode into sparkles. So, considering that none of the above is happening, no. Not mine, people.

**Characters: **Kotone X Silver from Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver

**Summary: **My version of how Kotone X Silver met. And I'm not happy with it. At all. My Kotone is much too spunky (actually, annoying's the better word) since I never did quite see her as the sweet type, and Silver… *sniffles* Silver, I love you, please don't hate me. Anyways, please try and enjoy! *Prays people won't start bashing*

**Stars**

_~Underneath the stars I'll meet you_

_Underneath the stars I'll greet you~ _

Two small, deft-fingered hands push the pane of glass up, and a blast of cool July air rushes into the room. The girl's breath falls stagnant for a moment as she listens for any sign of her mother having heard, but the house is still: the numbers on the alarm clock still read 12: 30, and the window is still shivering from her touch. Once she is sure she is safe she hoists herself up and out into the night, a blanket and a pair of binoculars slung over her shoulder. With skill she climbs down the ivy crawling across her home's exterior, having done the exact act countless times before; and, like always, when she is near the bottom she drops, her knees bending to absorb the impact.

A self-satisfied smile creeps onto her face. At fourteen, she's quite the ninja.

She straightens with an effortlessness that defines all of her movements, and starts tiptoeing through the sleeping town she calls home. She passes her best friend's house, Ethan, who she knows would join her if she bust into his room and asked him to; she passes her neighbour's house, which is always quiet, even in the daytime; and, finally, she passes by the Wilsons' house, whose little girl she sometimes babysits. Soon she reaches her destination, Prof. Elm's lab, and- carefully, always carefully- ascends the ladder built into the side of it. That familiar thrill of breaking the rules courses through her, making her blood sing and heart to pound as she climbs up onto the flat-roofed building. Once there she spreads her blanket out on the tiled surface, throwing herself upon it. Lying on her back with her hair fanned out around her face, she lifts the binoculars and holds them to her eyes, awed at the sight above her.

It's a perseids meteor shower.

It happens every year, and, even though she sneaks out to see the stars every night, tonight is always her favourite for stargazing; the quickness in which the meteors hurtle across the sky, the magnesium-esque fire that surrounds them, the splendor of the moon paling before the flashes of colour…It makes her feel so alive. Now, on top of the lab roof and feeling so very close to the stars that so enthralled her, she stretches out her arm as if to touch them and finds herself wishing on each glimmer that her eyes happen to catch.

_I wish…for an adventure, _she thinks after the first one she sees. _I know I'll get to choose my starter next week with Ethan, on my birthday, but I want my journey to be amazing- like Red's, the old champion. He fought and beat Team Rocket, became the youngest champion to date and even fell in love while he was out travelling. I want something exciting like that, something fun and challenging… _

_I wish…for strength, _she decides when the second star shoots across the sky. _I know I'll get homesick, but I want to be able to get over that and keep going. I want to prove to everyone that I'm not just some cliché teen- I want to prove that girls really can do everything that boys can! I want to become the champion, because then everyone will see… I wish… _The thought was bubbling to the surface of her mind, nearly complete, when the sound of a muffled chainsaw intruded on her consciousness. Bewildered, she starts into an upright position, the binoculars landing on the roof with a clatter. Her mind starts spitting out possibilities, fuelled by panic. Is it some kind of monstrous, never-before-seen pokemon preparing to rip her guts out? Is Prof. Elm secretly an android and wanders around in his true form at night? Has her mom found out she's been sneaking out and has decided that the only punishment fitting enough is death-by-chainsaw? _Don't be silly, _she scoffs at the last idea, trying to calm herself down. _You know that Mom would bludgeon you to death with a pan, not a chainsaw. Don't overreact. _

With her curiosity winning out, the girl gathers her nerves up enough to army crawl across the roof, inching closer towards the source of the noise. The closer she gets the more terrifying the noise becomes, and she bites the inside of her cheek as she reaches the edge of the roof. Bracing herself for the worst, she leans and peeks over the side to see-

A boy. To see a teenage boy asleep underneath the first-floor window of Prof. Elm's lab- a boy whose snores sound exactly like the roar of a chainsaw.

For the longest moment she stares down at him with her mouth hanging open, relief and incredulity warring for dominance. Then her body relaxes, and her hands fly to her mouth, stifling the laughter that threatens to expose her. It's too weird, after all- why would a kid be sleeping outside the lab? Is he a traveller or something? Suddenly the grin drops from her lips, replaced by a frown. Maybe he's hurt and couldn't get to a Pokecenter to rest, and passed out there while trying to get to one. Why else would he be sleeping outside?

Bundling up her blanket and binoculars in her arms, the girl descends, hastening to where she saw the boy. She makes sure to keep her breathing quiet, since the cracking of her joints and crunching of leaves underfoot are loud enough already, and steps lightly over so that she stands a few paces away from his sleeping form. From what she can see he's unharmed, save for the dark circles etched under his eyes. He has long, wiry limbs sheathed in a red-rimmed black jacket and dark blue jeans, muscles coiled tightly under the fabric; his skin is bathed in the moon's glow, near-silver. His face is nicely sculpted, with high cheekbones and a wilful, roseate mouth. The hair that is splayed across his forehead is a near-brown shade of burgundy that falls past his chin in layers, almost girlishly long in length.

_He's hot, _the girl thinks in surprise. As if sensing her presence the boy stirs, rolling over so that he has both of his hands tucked under his cheek. The lips which the obnoxiously loud snores rumble from are set in a frown, and as she stands there he shivers once, curling so that he's almost in a ball. She feels her face soften. Creeping over, she gently lets her blanket drift on top of him, covering most of his body. She knows she'll have to explain to her mother where her blanket went, but she can't find it in herself to worry about it too much. Not when she's watching the boy's lips turn up in the smallest of smiles as he tugs the blanket closer, holding a fistful of it to his chest as if it is something precious.

"Thank you," she thinks she hears him murmur. His eyes flutter open so that they're at half-mast, squinting as if trying to see her, but they fall quickly shut. In less than a minute he's back to snoring. Feeling a mirror image of his smile cross her face, she turns, treading softly until she's back at her house. Pulling herself into her room, she takes one last look at the stars before shutting the window and crawling back into bed.

0000

A week later she stands before Prof. Elm's lab, the sun beating down on the now-fifteen-year-old girl's face. Ethan had already received his pokemon- a marill whose grin is as rascally as her master's- and had stolen her hat on his way out of the lab, running off to go hide it somewhere. The girl rolls her eyes, hiding a fond smile- she'll miss him when they go on their separate journeys. As she's about to enter a noise makes her stop, and she pauses, backtracking. She hears a mutter, and a sulky huff. Curiously, and with a sneaking suspicion of who it might be, the girl makes her way over to the side of the lab.

When she gets there, she grins. The boy from before is peering through the window, grouching under his breath. A scowl spoils his fine-boned face, a pucker between his brows.

"Do you have a thing for old men or something?" The words spill from her mouth unbidden, but with a playful ring to them.

He whirls to face her, tensing as if preparing to fight. "What?" he barks out, his scowl deepening with confusion. Something other than annoyance flickers across his face, but it's gone before she can discern what it is.

"Do you have a thing for old men?" she repeats, not at all fazed. "Or is there another reason for why your face was smushed up against the window of an old man's home?"

He flushes, which she finds cute, and sputters in indignation. "My face was not 'smushed up' against the window."

"Uh-huh." This close to him she can see that his eyes are a stately shade of silver, framed by lashes so heavy they seem to weigh his eyelids down. "You can say that all you want, but denial doesn't help any. You know, I can introduce the two of you if you'd like-"

"Get lost!"

"You're being overly defensive," she points out.

He glowers at her and her cheeky tone, but her smile only grows, and after a moment he glances away. "Go bother someone else," he grumbles, his flush deepening a shade.

"C'mon, Pouty, don't get your ahoge in a twist." She steps back, raising her hands in a placating gesture. "And yeah, I have to go meet Prof. Elm anyways, so I guess I'll be going."

He blinks. "Prof. Elm? You don't mean to say that you're a trainer."

"Are you kidding? You're looking at the world's future champion!" She poses, her left hand resting on the hip that's cocked at a sassy angle, her right flashing a victory sign.

He stares at her in silence before scoffing. "You're too…" He pauses, his gaze roaming across her body in a way that makes her repress a shiver. "…small to be a trainer," he finishes eventually.

"I could take you on," she retorts with confidence.

He snorts. "You'd be a waste of my time."

"Wanna bet, Pouty?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You're totally pouting right now."

"Whatever. Didn't you say you had to go?" His face is closed off, but there's something in his star-bright eyes that makes her think he's not as harsh a person as he seems to be. Besides, whenever she looks at him she pictures the way he had smiled in his sleep, so it makes it impossible for her to be offended.

"Yeah, I do." She takes a step back, raising her hand in a half-wave. "Well, bye. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Good luck with Prof. Elm." The colour on his cheekbones burns brighter for a second before he turns away with a 'Humph', slouching against the wall by the window again with his scowl still in place. "Maybe," he mumbles, gripping more tightly onto the blanket he cradles in his arms. She can feel his stare on her back as she turns, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she makes her way back to the front of the lab.

_~There beneath the stars I'll leave you_

_Before you go of your own free will_

_Go gently~ _


	4. Clockwork

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo won't give you copyrights because you don't own Nintendo, Nintendo owns you. Same goes for the song, 'My Life' by JJ.

**Characters: **This is a drabble circulating around Blue, the 'pesky' girl from the manga (Oh Green you love her quit being in denial .) Also, Silver from the manga, not the games, is featured.

**Summary:** As said above, this is a drabble about Blue. She's a young girl here, still under the control of the Mask of Ice. And I think…I think I sprinkled some unintentional Blue X Silver in here as well. Oh, well.

**Clockwork**

_~I'm grindin' until I'm tired_

_They say you ain't grindin' until you die_

_So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide_

_Lookin' to find a way through the day_

_A life of the night~_

Blue's earliest memory is of her mother's music box, and the tiny clockwork ballerina that it had housed.

It had been a beautiful little thing, with copious brown hair framing a face with no expression and arms raised high above its head. One white-clad foot had been lifted, and around and around it would twirl, the happy melody that accompanied it acting as its dance partner.

Blue is that ballerina now.

"Dance," Pryce rasps. He leans forward in his wheelchair, eyes alive with terrible anticipation. "Dance for me."

Blue stands on the makeshift stage, dressed in a Lolita dress that hugs her body too tightly. Her straight brown hair frames a face that tries to have no expression, and even as Karen snickers she raises her arms low above her head.

"Dance," Silver says in a whisper that her metal ears can't hear, begging her for both their sakes.

So she dances.

She closes her eyes against the haunting melody, and lifts one black-clad foot. Dip and sway, bend and twirl; dip and sway, bend and twirl. She's a puppet on an icy string, jerky and lifeless. Dip and sway, bend and twirl; dip and sway, bend and twirl.

Pryce is nodding his head. "You can take her to the market, and make her perform," he says to Karen. "While the audience is distracted you can get the boy to pickpocket for some extra cash."

Dip and sway, bend and twirl. She feels like she's a robot, only able to move when she's plugged into the wall socket of commands.

"And what if someone tries to steal her away?" Karen asks with a smile.

"Let them," is Pryce's reply. "She's too young to be any use to me yet, and is easily replaced."

Blue opens her eyes in time to see Silver flinch and shake his head at the statement. He is a doll not managed by the puppetmaster, Blue reflects; he is one that yanks back on the strings, but can't find the willpower to tie them into knots.

Dip and sway, bend and twirl. If it wasn't for Silver she would be a doll with no batteries. He had programmed her to be bad instead of evil; he makes her function, makes the clockwork heart she hides within keep tick-tick-ticking even though rubber-gloved hands keep pestering her to let them take it apart.

He is who she dances for.

"You can stop now," Pryce finally tells Blue, even as the melody continues to try and waltz with her. She wants to keep dancing with the music, to keep moving on her own accord if only for a few more seconds. She wants to sing along to that flesh-and-bone song as she dances; she wants to pull Silver up to dance with her, to rip off the mask that conceals his face and see him smile a smile that melts off the layer of plastic that she's wrapped herself in.

She dips and sways, bends and twirls. She lifts her chin high. She opens her mouth to defy, to scream at Pryce and Karen and every other member of the Mask of Ice, and-

And then she drops down in a bow, and the tiny clockwork ballerina waits for someone to wind her back up again.

_~Dear Lord it took so many of my people_

_I'm just wondering why you haven't taken my life_

_What the hell am I doin' right?_

_What the hell am I doin' right?~ _


	5. Reason

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Pokemon do you really think I'd be sitting here typing these things out? No- I'd be swimming in my pool of money and laughing at my good fortune. 'Beautiful' by Trading Yesterday isn't mine, either.

**Characters:** Ruby X Sapphire from the manga! (Aw, I go into fangirl mode just thinking about them)

**Summary: **Ruby reflects on his relationship with Sapphire while she sleeps. Warning: shameless self-gratification ahead!

**Reason**

_~And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours~_

Remnants of our picnic were left abandoned on the checkered blanket, the sky having bled into evening. Our pokemon were sprawled out in different areas of the field, all asleep. Sapphire and I were resting side-by-side under the canopy of a blossoming cherry tree, admiring the clouds.

"Sapph, look," I murmured, breaking the silence that had spanned between us for a while by pointing to a cloud right above us. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her arm brushing against mine. "Doesn't that cloud look like the rainbow we saw yesterday?"

When she didn't answer I persisted, "What, you don't agree? See, if you tilt your head and squint there's the base of it, and it sort of arcs…" Nothing but quiet answered me.

"Sapphire, are you ignoring me again?" I sighed. I tilted my head down to face her, meaning to ask her what I did this time, only to be met with the sight of closed eyes and deep, even breaths. Her lips were slightly parted, her lashes pale crescents on her cheeks. The cherry blossom that I had tucked behind her ear earlier was still in place, her soft, slightly waving chestnut hair curling where it met the nape of her neck.

The smallest of smiles found its way onto my face, and, making sure not to wake her, I shifted so that her head was resting on my collarbone, my arms wound lightly around her waist.

_~To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_And you know her love just hypnotizes me_

'_Til all I see is beautiful~_

She yawned, but instead of waking nuzzled her face into my neck as if trying to burrow into me. I tightened my grip on her, resting my cheek against the top of her head; she was usually violent to hold, so this was nice. She had even (although reluctantly) agreed to wear the summer dress that I had made for her, which had made the day even better. There was only one thing that would have perfected it.

And that would be if I was able to tell her.

_~My life, it seems so lonely here without your presence_

_You could change my everyday_

_And I could never think of love without your name_

_As you remain~_

I let my fingers drift along the length of her face, regret turning my smile into a frown. Every day it was the same routine, filled with arguing and making up again: something would always make her bring up the final battle, and what happened between us during it, and when I dodged it she'd get upset.

Across the field, Mimi raised her head, her gaze pitying as she picked up on my feelings. I couldn't meet her eyes, so I bowed my face into Sapphire's hair.

"I didn't forget, Sapph," I admitted, in a whisper even I couldn't hear. "It's just that…" _It's just that I don't want to ruin what we have. It's just that I don't know if I'll be everything you expect me to be. It's just that I want to keep you safe, since everything I touch seems to… _My dad, giving up his dream and then dying for me; Courtney, lying motionless in the rubble; my mom, being forced to deal with not having my dad around; a younger Sapphire, eyes wide and face white as a corpse. All flickered through my mind. _To…to die, in some way or another. It's just that… _I looked down at her again, tracing the features I had already memorized with my eyes.

_~Beautiful, like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_

_Beautiful, like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_

_Beautiful, like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun_

_Beautiful, making everything brand new_

_Beautiful you~_

"It's just that I love you, Sapphire." It was the barest of breaths, inaudible. It was no less painful than when I had said it the last time, and every day it felt as if it were exploding inside me, begging to get out- _I love you, I love you, I love you. _

She stirred, yawning. "Huh?" she mumbled, sitting upright. I immediately let go of her, knowing she'd get angry if she found out I'd been holding her. Her face flushed as she sat up, putting a good amount of space between us. "Jeez, did I fall asleep? Sorry."

Every time she spoke to me I remembered her voice saying those words, those beautiful, beautiful words, and it made an ache form in my chest. "No problem, Sapph."

She cocked her head at me, blue eyes scrutinizing. "Were you saying something? 'Cause when I woke up I thought I heard you talkin'…"

"No. Nothing worth saying, anyway."

It was true. Because until the day came that I was good enough for her, I would strive to forget.

_~And all this time you're changing me into something better_

_A love so high that every day that we're together_

_I will leave the world below_

_Until your heart is the only thing I know~_


	6. Selfish

**Disclaimer: **I think that we should go raid the Pokemon headquarters in Japan, hog-tie the creators and stuff them in the closet so that we don't have to do disclaimers anymore. Who's with me? (And the song is 'Always' by Plumb which-guess what?-isn't mine)

**Characters: **My OCs Damon and Angel from my PMD2 and 3, along with manaphy.

**Summary: **Damon and Angel have to let manaphy go.

**Selfish**

_~I won't always be this strong, and I won't always be the one to kiss the bruise_

_Or heal the scrapes,_

_To wipe the teardrops from your face_

_But I will always love you more each day~_

Manaphy sat on the beach, building tiny castles in the sand as Chatot continued to talk. I watched her, aching to grab her and make a run for it.

"The Guildmaster and I decided to invite Walrein from the Northern Sea. We felt that Walrein would be ideal for looking after Manaphy," he was saying.

_And we're not? _I wanted to scream at him. _We love Manaphy! We've taken care of her! Why are you taking her away from us?_

Except I knew the answer to my question, and that made it hurt even more.

"Aye," Walrein said, oblivious to my rage. "I've heard all I need to hear from your Wigglytuff. You've my word; I'll take full responsibility for raising Manaphy."

Angel was stroking my back, trying to keep my calm. She could probably feel the tension in my body. "Take good care of her," she told Walrein through her tears. Then she gave my arm a painful squeeze, and knelt down to Manaphy's height. "Manaphy," she called softly, in the special tone that she reserved for the baby. "Manaphy?"

Manaphy turned, her face brightening. "Mommy!"

I heard Angel swallow. "Manaphy, from now on I want you to be good and listen to Walrein. You'll be happy in the sea, I promise…"

She cocked her head to the side. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Angel's voice quivered as she ignored Manaphy and continued on. "Don't forget us, okay? We love you. We're only doing this because we love you."

Manaphy waddled forward, placing a flipper on the side of Angel's face. Her lip had begun to tremble. "Mommy?" She tilted her face up to look at me, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Daddy?"

It took all I had to keep my face expressionless.

"Prolonging this will only make it worse," Chatot said heavily. "Walrein, please…"

"Aye. We're going, Manaphy."

_No. _

"I love you," Angel sobbed, stealing the words from my mouth. "I love you, Manaphy."

"…Love…you?" Manaphy echoed thickly. She cringed away from Walrein as he approached, clinging to my legs. "I…love…you. I love you. I love you."

A low noise of deprecation was torn from my lips.

"I love you, Daddy!" Manaphy wailed as Walrein grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, dragging her down across the beach. She thrashed, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy, I love you! What did I do? Don't be mad!"

"Manaphy!" Angel sobbed, starting towards her. I reacted instantly, trapping her within the restraining circle of my arms. "Manaphy, we're not mad! We love you! We _love _you!"

"I love you, Manaphy," I was finally able to say, but it was too late. She had already been consumed by the waves.

_~I will always _

_I will always love you~_


	7. 2 AM

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned Pokemon I'd be more pro than Gary ************* Oak. And the lovely song is 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry, which I think fits Bianca very well.

**Characters: **Bianca X Black from Black/White.

**Summary: **Bianca needs some cuddle-comfort, which Black is willing to give (P.S, am I the only one that hates Bianca's dad? Seriously).

**2 A.M **

_~The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them~_

Bianca's room was the colour of a peony's petals, the frothy curtains tulip-pink and lined in lace. The chandelier was shaped like a blossom, its milky glow illuminating the pristine book cases and bed. The floor gleamed the tint of a cherry blossom tree's bark, just as reflective as the mirror that was decorated by pictures of magnolias. The flowers Black had picked for her this afternoon rested in the homemade vase on her sill, edged in silver by the shafts of moonlight that were slanting through the window.

It was the picture of serenity. Of girlhood. Of innocence.

Or it would have been, if it wasn't for a distressed-looking Black and the weeping Bianca that he held in his arms.

"I'm just so afraid," she hiccupped, her southern drawl marred by tears. "He says he knows I'm not stupid, but he talks to me as if I am…" She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain building. "I feel like I've let him down. I feel like every time I open my mouth, I say something that hurts him and makes him angry. I feel like I can't do anything right."

"You do everything right." His voice was hushed, but brimming with fervour. "You aren't stupid. You're brave and caring and sweet and…" He dipped his head to brush away the tears on her cheeks with his lips, having grown so used to the salty tang of her sorrow that it didn't bother him anymore. "And it's him that's let you down, not the other way around. None of this is your fault, Bianca," he murmured against her skin. "It never was, and it never will be."

She ran her fingers through his earth-coloured locks, trailing them down his face to feel the tears of sympathy that lingered there. "Black, can I ask you something?"

He kissed her fingertips. "Of course."

"Papa says that he doesn't want me to travel because I'll end up dead. Do you think that's true?"

He drew back so that he could look into her face, his eyes softening as if what he saw there made him want to melt. "You have no sense of direction, can't run a block without getting tired, are entirely too trusting…But no, I don't think that's true."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't let it happen," he told her, almost sounding as if he was scolding her. "I'd rather wear Cheren's tights in public than let anything hurt you."

She smiled up at him with so much adoration that she thought her face would break, and he smiled back, his inky irises dancing with more light than a thousand cities could produce. "I love you, Black," she whispered, pressing a tender hand against the side of his face.

He leaned his cheek against it, his eyes half-shutting in contentedness. "I love you, too, Bianca. Always have, and always will."

They smiled at each other for a moment more before she softly pushed him back onto the pillows, crawling on top of him and resting her head against his chest. One hand played idly with his hair, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats fell in step with each other.

Then, as the tears dried on their cheeks and 2 A.M came and went, they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

_~I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever~_


	8. Rapture

**Disclaimer: **I'm starting to think that my disclaimers, which say that I do not own Pokemon or the songs I use, are the best part of these drabbles.

**Characters: **Red X Yellow from the manga.

**Summary: **~I hear wedding bellllls~ *Cue me and Blue laughing evilly at our hopeless-romantic ways*

**Rapture**

_~You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be~_

The piano starts to play a familiar tune, and everyone stands at once. You do as well, your trembling hands held behind your back, your heart singing in a way that you didn't know it could.

She steps out from around the corner, and suddenly she's all you see. Not Blue, who is fangirling in her maid-of-honour dress; not Green, who is looking at her with a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you-smile plastered on his face from his position as best man beside you. You don't see your mom mopping away her tears with a handkerchief, or the beaming Prof. Oak that sits beside her. You don't see any of them.

All you see is Yellow.

She's a vision in white, a shimmering veil partly obscuring her face, her dress a waterfall of opal that tumbles to the floor. She's hand-in-hand with her uncle, and as you watch she gives you a smile that makes one of your own break across your face. She stops so close to you that you can see the flush spreading across her apple-blossom skin, and her tiny hand is soft and warm when it is placed in yours.

You don't think you've ever been happier than you are at this moment.

Gold clears his throat and begins his role as minister in that whimsical, ever-jubilant voice of his. A grin tugs at his lips the entire time, and he bursts into laughter every now and again. But he finally finishes: you and Yellow swap rings, embedded with two shards of garnet and topaz that are melded together in the shape of a yin-yang symbol, and seal it with a kiss that sends the crowd into a paroxysm of hooting and clapping (and Blue into a squealing fit that lasts for ten minutes straight). The wedding then flows into the reception party as effortlessly as a river's current sweeping a leaf downstream, and all you can register is snapshots of dazzling moments that are burned into your brain as if with a branding iron: you and Yellow dancing under the afternoon sun, filled with so much joy you think you might explode; Sapphire catching the bouquet, and everyone nudging her and Ruby and winking; you flinging the garter into Green's face; twirling your mom around and around on the dancefloor, and hugging her when she begins to get weepy. You grin when you see Kotone adjusting Silver's tie, kissing his blushing cheek. You're nearly overcome with emotion when Crystal and Gold come, hand-in-hand, to congratulate you and give you your wedding present- a scrapbook filled with pictures of all of the Dexholders together. You find yourself feeling the tiniest bit nostalgic when you spy Platina, Dia and Pearl swaying in a group dance, their arms slung around each other's shoulders. Everyone you love is here, along with people who have come to wish you a long and happy life with your new wife: there's Winona and Wallace, along with their twins; Lady Caitlin and her valet Darach, who, despite their coolness, never stray from each other's sides; Emerald and Wally, who've recently tied the knot; and the new group from Unova, who all seem joined at the hip. The whole thing pierces you with emotion, and you hold onto Yellow tightly, love bubbling up inside you and threatening to overflow.

"I never want this to end," you tell Yellow.

"It doesn't have to," she replies, and kisses you.

_~You raise me up to more than I can be~_


	9. Hero

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like an old asian man to you? You can't see me, you say? Well, no, I don't, so that would be a no for the rights to Pokemon. And guess what? I'm not Enrique Iglesias, so I don't own the song 'Hero', either.

**Characters: **Lance X Kotone from HeartGold/ SoulSilver (and maybe some Kotone X Silver . ). Also, to make this couple not so creepy let's say Lance is…twenty. And Kotone is…fifteen...Yeah, okay, still not the greatest age difference there, but it's better than him being forty and her eleven, am I right?

**Summary: **This is later on in Kotone's journey, still in her POV. It starts from when she meets Lance at the Lake of Rage to when they part ways after they infiltrate the secret Rocket Base in Mahogany Town. Also, if you want to see what my version of a pokemon battle looks like search up 'IPL Altaria vs Gyrados' by *Leashe on DA. Man, that's some good drawing. Oh, also, if you want to read some quality writing on Lance X Kotone check out Strawberry Bijou's work; it's amazing. (Don't know her, personally, but I stumbled upon it and it's so beautiful)

**Hero **

_~Let me be your hero~_

The water of Lake Rage roils, and Kotone has to fight for every breath as the gyrados continues to fume. Its shining red tail smashes into the surface of the lake, and ten-metre waves are the result; they throw her around with merciless force, pulling her body in all different directions at once. At the last second she manages to surface, gasping for air and clinging to her politoed for dear life.

"Poli, Hyper Voice!" she chokes out, trying to keep her head above water. The politoed shoots her an anxious look, croaking his concern for his trainer. "Don't worry about me, Poli, just do it! We need to stop it before it causes any more damage!"

Poli's face creases in an even deeper frown, but he turns his head away from his trainer and does as he's told. Breathing in deeply, Poli's exhale releases a brutal, colourless pulse that hits the gyrados head on, ripping at its frontal scales. It roars its outrage, saliva flying from its mouth, canines bared in a feral display.

"Poli, Ice Beam." Her voice is a fear-choked whisper, her lungs labouring. She relies heavily on her pokemon to keep her afloat, her limbs made useless by exhaustion. "Let's finish this."

She hears her order being carried out, and sees the water dragon's body crashing into the water, which signifies its defeat. The impact causes a great wave to ripple across the lake, and Kotone grips Poli as tightly as she can, too tired to scream.

Her last thought is that she hopes she hasn't killed it, and then the wave falls and she is swallowed whole.

000

"_Breathe." _She returns to consciousness in time to hear words being hissed in tones of worry and desperation, and feel hands push on her chest. She chokes, water being dispelled from her mouth, and tries to do as the voice says. "Breathe. That's right, keep fighting." She coughs again, and her eyes open. Eyes the colour of the sun are millimetres away from hers, citrus-flavoured breath warm on her face. She's too drained to flinch away from the closeness, and doesn't react when a dry, slightly calloused hand comes to rest on the side of her face. "Oh, thank Arceus you're awake. Are you alright?"

_I almost drowned. What do you think? _"The gyrados," she sputters instead, trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"You're safe from it now- it won't hurt you-"

"No. Is it okay?" As she watches the concern in his eyes fractures, melting into surprise. "I- I didn't want to hurt it, but it had used Outrage and was out of control and-" She pushes herself up, this time managing to stay in the upright position. "What about Poli? Where-"

"Your politoed is safe. It returned itself to its poke ball and is resting." He has hair the colour of a blood moon, she finds herself noticing even as she is swamped with relief: hair that's a spiky crown of maroon, gilded in the same gold that's in his eyes. Skin that's tanned, littered with tiny scars. White, even teeth that glint from behind thin lips. A face that is classically handsome and somehow familiar, as if she's seen it on TV or something. "The gyrados, however…"

Her throat closes. "Oh, no…"

He crushes her gently to him. "It wasn't your fault. You fought bravely, and there's no shame in that- the blame lies completely in the strange radio signals that have been broadcasting lately. That's what's been causing all the pokemon in the lake to rage."

She lets the stranger hold her until the threat of tears passes, and then she pulls back, struggling to her feet. He rises with her. "I'm Kotone. Who are you?" she asks.

"Lance." His smile is unexpectantly sweet for someone so strongly built, and makes her feel instantly at ease. They shake hands once, his hand so large it envelopes hers, and as soon as they let go he takes off his elaborately detailed cape and hands it to her. "You're probably cold," he says.

She nods gratefully, and drapes it around her shoulders. "Thanks." Then she looks at him, trying to get her addled brain to make sense of things. "Hey, what you said about radio signals…Well, in Mahogany Town there's this store that I think looks suspicious. There's this tree with an antennae on it, and there are Team Rocket grunts sleazing around-"

He frowns, his brow furrowing. "Yes, I've noticed that. I was thinking of investigating." He looks at her closely. "If you're feeling up to it, would you accompany me? Your battle against the gyrados was inspiring."

_Dude, my pokemon are all badly hurt, I just got tossed around like a football by a giant water dragon, and am sopping wet. So you tell me- am I feeling up to it? _"Sure- but only if I get to go to the Pokecenter first."

He dips his head, taking long, graceful strides as he begins to walk away. "Very well: I'll meet you inside the suspicious store, then."

"Wait! What about your cape?" She slips it off her shoulders and offers it to him.

"Keep it," he tells her over his shoulder, a flicker of humour passing over his face. "It looks better on you, anyway."

She doesn't protest, and puts it back on without fuss. Then she just stands there and watches until he's nothing more than a black smear against the midday sun.

000

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam."

Kotone arrives in time to see a winged dragon aim a Hyper Beam at the store owner, the force of it taking out the entire wall and burying the store owner underneath the rubble. She gasps, heading toward him, but Lance snags her by the sleeve and pulls her back.

"He's fine," he assures her. "Nothing a few painkillers won't fix." Taking her by the hand, he leads her to the golden rectangle in the back corner, his dragonite at his side. "The stairs are right…here." He kicks the rectangle, and to her amazement it slides away, revealing a staircase that leads down. "Kotone, we should split up to check the place. Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely." With Pip her jumpluff beside her, Lance leading and the ninja-esque cape still tied around her neck, it's the truth.

"Good." He squeezes her hand before letting go. "I'll go in first, but just call if you need help, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good luck, then." And, in a swish of black clothes, he descends and is instantly enveloped in darkness.

She follows shortly after, making quick work of the grunts that come to thwart her and the security system that is oh-so-cleverly hidden. She finds the passwords needed to unlock the barred doors, and meets up with Lance every now and then to heal her pokemon and check to see if he is alright. It's all so exciting- she can feel her heartbeat everywhere, and her muscles are quivering with elation. She's sneaking around an evil organization's base with a cute older guy, is beating grunts twice her age, is feeling pretty goddamn ninja-

And then she runs smack into Silver in one of the underground hallways.

"Silver?" she gasps, stunned. Her hands are on his chest, his hair tickling her face, and her universe is swallowed up by those spangled gray eyes that are currently staring down at her as if she is a ghost. "Silver, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were heading to Olivine."

He looks incredibly dazed, his nicely sculpted face drained of colour. "What are you doing here?" he whispers.

She resists the urge to pout. "I asked you first."

"No, Kotone, seriously- what are you doing here?" His grip on her is startlingly close to an embrace, and he shakes her once, his pupils so large that they consume his irises.

She squirms, trying to hide her blush at their closeness. "I'm helping an acquaintance get rid of all the Rocket members here in Mahogany. Now what are _you _doing here? How do you even know about this place?"

"I was…looking for someone. But it turns out he's not here." He still wears that haunted look, and his plush mouth is uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Kotone, get out. You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" She feels herself puff up a little. "I can take care of myself."

He laughs once, bleakly. "I don't care. If any of the executives catch you they'll hurt you- no, don't give me that look. It doesn't matter how strong your pokemon are; _you're _weak. You don't stand a chance if they decide to fight dirty."

"Well, thanks for the concern," she replies, a little miffed, "but I'll be fine."

He exhales- a loud, frustrated noise. "I'm trying to protect you, idiot."

"I told you not to call me an idiot, idiot."

"And I- know what, forget it. Just do yourself a favour and run while you can." He releases her slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to, but she knows better when he half-pushes her away. "Oh, and that 'acquaintance' of yours? The dragon tamer? I wouldn't trust him if I were you- he's not as kind as you think." Then he's off running, only pausing long enough to add: "That cape looks ridiculous on you, by the way."

She scowls at his back and tries to shake off the feel of his hands on her skin as she goes to insert the passwords into the door.

000

The executive Ariana, despite forcing Lance to come to her rescue, doesn't strike Kotone as being an evil person: she allowed her murkrow to open the door, after all, and there was a certain wistfulness in her voice when she spoke Giovanni's name. Then she let Kotone and Lance go, walking off without a backwards glance.

"I'm sorry, Kotone. I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back. Are you alright?" Lance's voice is soft and sweet, and warms her up after her icy encounter with Silver.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go shut off those radio signals so we can get out of here." They do so, and then meet up at the front of the electricity generator, both sweating and tired. "Those signals should have stopped," she sighs, giving Pip an affectionate pat on the head.

"Yes," he agrees. "All thanks to you. Here, I'd like you to have this as a token of my appreciation." He hands her an HM disc. "It's HM 05, Whirlpool. It should benefit you on your travels."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm giving this back." She passes him his cape, the summery scent lingering on her flesh. "No matter how badass it may be, it suits you better."

He grins at her, and she grins back. "Kotone, where are your travels taking you?" he asks suddenly. In the background, Pip and his dragonite circle each other, sniffing warily before giving each other small smiles. "You're an amazing trainer, but I can't seem to tell what kind of trainer that may be."

"I'm aiming to be the champion." She strikes her signature pose. "I'm going to be Kotone Lyra Heart, the first female champion ever. I'm going to prove to everyone just how strong girls can be, and how it's unfair to discriminate against people just because they're teens."

"That's a beautiful dream that I'm positive you'll accomplish." His eyes are gleaming, and she allows hers to gleam back, just a little. It's nice to have someone that believes in her. "The journey to becoming the champion is a long and difficult one. Knowing that, will you keep going?"

"Of course." She tilts her chin up and puts a hand on her hips, nodding as she speaks. "Long and difficult journeys help you find yourself. They strengthen bonds. They show you the beauty and hardships in life. If you sit back and let life pass you by, how will you ever discover what you're really all about?"

"No, you're right. If you would give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place." He reaches out to take her hand, and bends to drop a light kiss on the back of it: then he straightens, putting on his cape and giving her a truly flashing smile. "I look forward to seeing you again, Kotone."

He doesn't wait for her to reply, and sweeps out of the room, his dragonite hovering at his heels. Pip floats over to her master, watching as Kotone absently runs her fingers along the hand that he had kissed. She's frowning, and Pip cocks her head, mewling her confusion.

"No cute redheads ever give me their number," Kotone groans in reply, and the two laugh as they exit the base.

_~I can be your hero, baby~ _


	10. Hope is the Thing with Feathers

**Disclaimer: **Stupid disclaimers will be stupid. (Who doesn't want to own pokemon and vocaloids?)

**Characters: **Grovyle from PMD2/3

**Summary: **Grovyle's thoughts about his life as he's dying…but it's up to you to decide what/who he's reflecting about, exactly. Do tell me your theories in your review :) (P.S, is fairly dark)

**Hope is the Thing with Feathers**

_~Without even realising,_

_These tears fall on my cheek-_

_I'm trying to hide the heartbeat of my sorrow~ _

I'm the scholar that reads between the lines just to fall through them, in the hopes that the sprawling white spaces will be friendlier than the blackness of the letters that leave me behind. I'm the knight that feeds off of emotions paled by rationality just to see if some of them will rub off on me. I'm the king with a crown of responsibility resting atop my head; I'm the peasant that shrouds himself in rags of recklessness and frigid temperatures. I'm the kid that is so terribly, blessedly old that I should have died centuries ago.

maybe i already have

_~Even if this voice fades,_

_This melody shall not fade~_

…Daydreaming offers no relief to the grounded. Nightmares are horrors to those who ask for dreams…

…I'll chase myself through this labyrinth once more, and then I promise I'll go to sleep- I'll press my hands up against those shadow-sky walls and pray for a childhood that ended before it began and smiles that are dimmed by the moon that just keeps on shining…

…There's death everywhere, along with betrayal and friendship and everything that I want to spit out of my mouth- everything I fear and loathe and love, all bundled into one delirium-edged package called life…

everything is coming apart at the seams

_~When I can't confess anything,_

_I can't say goodbye, too~_

(She's the one that clings to quickly-fading photographs that she, one day, will become. She's the one that wipes away tears with pity-laden fingers, and blows kisses that land with the scent of unawareness and words unspoken. She's the one that paints my world a sunset that banishes all clouds, even if she'll never know. She's the one that fills the empty spaces between us with a chemistry that zings through the air like thunder and lightning, two particles colliding again and again and not caring just how destructive the situation becomes.)

short - lived clarity is better than none at all

_~In this night sky I pray_

_For that smile to remain forever~_

Snapshots filter through a mind that will die at the hands of old age, so why bother living through them? They'll fall like sand between your fingers anyway, _drip drip dripping _as I fall up the stairs and tumble into your arms-

-Cover my eyes with laced hands, and try and warm such total glaciation in the hope that it will transfer from me to you-

-Depression is toxic, and is corrosive in your mouth: you can taste it behind your plastered-on smile, I can see-

-All I can do is hope that one day the laughter behind your eyes fractures so that you can finally see that I should never be yours, and no matter how tightly your clinging-vine arms hold me my heart will act as the shears, slowly but surely cutting you free.

senescence will be your downfall

_~I think it would be wonderful if I could spend another morning with you._

_Even if that's only a mere hope,_

_It's the only miracle I can imagine~_

These words are tripping over themselves in tandem with the destiny whose pastime is taking and taking and taking and never giving back

It's the ones that are dead inside who are truly immortal, and the ones that allow inked-over tears to overflow that end up drowning in them

Hope is the thing with feathers, and its wings are coming apart in a free-fall; its chest is being opened up stitch by single stitch, and I'm just praying that it hits the ground before they start picking at its brain

I wish that she'll live a long and happy life…with him

Lightness has never been so terrifying

'Even if I were to disappear…I wouldn't truly disappear. Everything ends eventually. Even if history is not changed…even if the world of darkness continues in its current state…eventually the day will come when I won't be here anymore. Since that's the case, the timing doesn't matter. The important thing is not how long you live: it's what you accomplish with your life.' Words flood my eyes so easily now, and I wish she was here to see me finally break down

Death isn't happening as suddenly as I imagined, but I'm glad that I'm no longer afraid to hold you

'And that spirit could be passed along to others. And so, if I were to disappear…I think all that I've accomplished would go on. That is…that would mean…that it's living, right?' No, but it will suffice

Sunlight is dazzling, and maybe lightness isn't so frightening after all

We tried our best, didn't we? We fought. At least we fought

We'll meet again, someday, the three of us

_~And when I think that the end _

_Will come, someday~_

Even for a hero, the ending is inevitable.


	11. Metaphor

**Disclaimer: **I claim to disclaim Pokemon and 'Here with Me' by Plumb

**Characters: **Darach X Caitlin from D/P/P- Aw, don't they remind you of Len and Rin in Servant/Daughter of Evil? At least, that's how I picture them…

**Summary: **Dialogue between the two.

**Metaphor**

_~In my head I have dreams, I have visions of many things_

_Questions, longings, in my mind~_

"Maybe I'm a contradiction."

There's a rustling of papers, and half-moon glasses gleam with the lifting of his head.

"How eloquent of you, my lady."

"Do not patronize me, my valet."

"I would never do such a thing. Please, do elaborate."

A thought-out pause.

"I have hair that people tell me belongs to an angel, but a demon's eyes- blind eyes that have damned me and confined me to this place. My smile is contradiction incarnate. My skin is made of daydreams, but my hands are crafted by cold hard facts. I dress myself in my parents' words, but everything below the surface- everything that no one can see- is all mine. I'm a contradiction."

There's a lowering of the quill, and a sigh. Unseeing blue eyes stare through polished ebony ones. A calloused hand moves to touch honeyed waves.

"…May I disagree, my lady?"

"Do."

"Well, in my humble opinion, I do believe you to be a metaphor."

"A metaphor?"

"Yes."

"How eloquent of you, my valet."

"Do not patronize me, my lady."

"I would never do such a thing. Please, do elaborate."

A grin from both parties.

"You have hair that is a halo around your head, and eyes that hold heaven and so much more- all-seeing eyes that keep you close to me and everyone that loves you. Your smile is, indeed, contradiction incarnate. Your skin is made of Victorian poetry, and your hands are crafted by idioms. You dress yourself in expectations, and everything below the surface- everything that matters most- is all yours. You're a metaphor."

There's a rustling of skirts, and heels knock against boots as she sits.

"Daddy says I'm weak, and that I cannot battle because of my weakness."

"Then the lord is sorely mistaken. You've trained your pokemon impeccably, my lady."

"My words, do they ring false?"

"Only when you speak to anyone other than me."

"Do you think I am selfish?"

"I would never, my lady."

"Unkind?"

"Certainly not."

"Fake?"

"You are the realest thing that I have ever known."

Quietness settles, and dainty hands twitch searchingly up. He guides them to his face, where they gently rest.

"You have stayed by my side for so long, my valet. For that I thank you."

"Serving you is my life, my lady."

"Do you not wish to travel? See the world?"

"You are my world."

"What of your aspirations? Where has your dream to flee this place gone?"

"It was whisked away by your companionship, my lady. My aspiration is to stay by your side until you send me away."

"I would never do such a thing, my valet."

"I am glad."

Agony is plain on her face.

"Do you ever wish to be equal, my valet? Do you ever wish that we could just be Caitlin and Darach?"

"Every day, my lady. And you?"

"Every second of every moment of every day."

Twin breaths escape, low and pained as long-repressed feelings bubble to the surface.

"It would be wrong."

"Yes."

"I am to be engaged this February."

"Yes."

"Daddy would disown me."

"Yes."

Her fingers glide down to trace his bottom lip, their eyes shut and trembling. Words come faster, more desperate.

"Do you love me, Darach?"

"Yes."

She leans forward, glass-stem lips hunting for counterpart granite ones. When they finally meet they meet tentatively, the touch more of a goodbye than a hello: they quiver against each other once, and tears threaten to spill for both when they pull away.

"I believe that love is a contradiction, Darach."

An embrace. Bittersweet smiles.

"In our case, Caitlin, I believe that it's more of a metaphor."

_~Pictures fill my head, I feel so trapped instead_

_But trapped doesn't seem so bad_

_Because you are here~_


	12. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I dreamt I was getting married to Silver once. But then N showed up and we ran away together, and…What? I was supposed to do the disclaimer? Psh. Fine. Be that way- I don't own anything here except the fic itself. Happy now?

**Characters: **Drew X May time! (Get together already or I'll sic Harley on you both)

**Summary: **Just some cheery, fluffy, cavity-inducing clichés…*walks away whistling*

**Christmas**

_~I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is…you~_

"_Oh my God_, my ears are bleeding."

"_Oh my God, _you're being such a grouch."

"How can I _not _be a grouch? You made me sit through _Santa Conquers the Martians_ -"

"We had fun laughing at that together!"

"-and now you're making me listen to Mariah Carey!"

"…What's wrong with Mariah Carey?"

"_Mariah. Carey." _

"Stop saying it like that!"

"Humph. Whatever."

The two paused, the crackle of the fire and '_All I Want for Christmas Is You_' serving as their background music. May pushed back the elf-style hat that kept drooping over her face, the bells on her matching pointy-toed slippers jingling in time with the music. The hem of her viridian nightdress fell to her ankles, and it curled around them as she danced around the Christmas tree the Pokecenter had provided for them, hemming and hawing about the placement of the decorations.

"When is Soledad coming over, anyway?" Drew groaned. He was sprawled out on the couch, one arm flung over his eyes. His hair, a bottle-green that matched the Christmas lights that he had strung up along the ceiling, was mostly covered by the oversized Santa hat that May had forced onto him.

"She called earlier, when you were in the shower. She said that she can't come tonight because of the storm, but is going to come in the morning," May answered, a hand on her hip as she continued checking over the tree. Tweaking a piece of tinsel into place, she took a step back, beaming. "What do you think, Drew?"

He repressed another groan and peeked up. The tree itself was off-kilter, ornaments making every branch hang low: the lights tangled with the tinsel and garland, creating a messy whirlwind of red and green littered with gleaming objects.

"It's beautiful, May," he sighed, covering his eyes again.

The joy in her voice made him cringe. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, it really is…For someone as colourblind as you are, that is." He smiled inwardly when she sat down on the couch with a huff, picking up his legs and placing them on her lap. She leaned forward on her elbows, smiling to herself as she looked over the room they were being forced to share due to the blizzard outside.

As if reading her mind, Drew muttered, "I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you on Christmas Eve."

May could feel her cheeks puff up. "This isn't what I planned either, but at least I'm making the best out of it," she said hotly. Then she cast him a sidelong glance, her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come. "Am I really making you that miserable?" she asked in a small voice.

He lowered his arm, putting both of his behind his head instead and appearing to be deep in thought as he stared at her. She gazed back, azure eyes staring into jade.

From behind the tree, Roselia giggled.

"No," he said finally, looking away as a blush crept over his cheeks. "This is…this is the most fun Christmas I've ever had, actually."

May's jaw dropped. "For real?"

"Yeah, I…" His entire face seemed as if it was lit from below by the glow of a red lamp, but he tried to cover it with his trademark smirk. "You aren't the worst company in the world, May. Believe it or not, I actually like you."

For a moment she sat there, blinking. Then she flung herself at Drew with a squeal, throwing her arms around him.

"Ack! May!"

"Thanks, Drew! I actually really like you, too!"

Pleasantly surprised, Drew wrapped an arm around her waist, shifting so that she was sitting between his legs. Roselia let out a squeak of fangirly delight at the action, jumping up and down and barely able to contain her excitement.

The two coordinators were quiet for a moment, their faces identical shades of red. "I'm really glad you decided to come to Johto, May."

Her lips stretched in a face-splitting smile. "Me, too."

"You've gotten a lot better as a coordinator," he added.

"Thanks!" Her whole face radiated happiness.

"So…I guess I can't say that the roses are for your beautifly anymore."

She turned so that she was kneeling, their noses nearly touching. "So they _are _for me!" she cheered.

He rubbed the back of his head, his smirk widening. "Took you long enough."

"I knew it all along," she bluffed.

"Whatever you say, May," he said with a roll of his eyes, but retrieved a rose from his pocket before she could take offense. She made a move to take it, but he shook his head, gently pushing her hands down. She blinked at him in confusion, but he averted his eyes, steeling himself. _Okay, it's now or never, _he thought.

"Roses have meanings, you know," he said casually enough, lifting the rose to caress the side of her face with it. She shivered, and Roselia wriggled in ecstasy at the scene. "Looks like you haven't bothered to look them up, though."

"T-that's not true," May stuttered, becoming flustered as the petals brushed her trembling bottom lip. She had never seen Drew look at her with like this, the molten emerald of his irises darkening with intensity. It caused her to feel distinctly lightheaded. "I-I did look it up, once, after I met Brianna…B-but all the sites I went to were wrong! Their meanings were t-t-totally not true!"

He was still looking at her in that concentrated manner, his irises as green as the thornless stem he held. "And what were these meanings?"

She could feel her heartbeat everywhere: her chest, her throat, her fingertips. "I-it's stupid…"

"Tell me." The fragrance was dizzying in its sweetness.

"It said that a single red rose means…means…"

"Spit it out, May."

"…Means 'I love you'."

His smirk twitched into a real, true smile. "I'm sorry, but could you say that again?"

"'I love you'."

"I love you too," he said, and, to get over his embarrassment, kissed her full on the mouth. "Merry Christmas, May."

Needless to say, neither of them saw Roselia swoon and rush off to phone all the fangirls.

_~Baby, all I want for Christmas is…you~_


	13. Wicked

**Disclaimer: **Guess who doesn't own Pokemon or 'I Can't Decide' by the Scissor Sisters? I guess me!

**Characters: **Dawn X Paul

**Summary: **the love/hate relationship they have is so much more fun than the cutesy Dawn X Kenny pairing- lolwut?

**Wicked**

_~It's a bitch convincing people to like you, if I stop now call me a quitter;_

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter._

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you~_

"Paul, I'm scared," Dawn whimpered, clutching her blanket as someone was beheaded on the TV screen. Her hair was pinned to her head in a series of rollers, her face devoid of makeup as they sat on the couch in the lightless room together.

"Then why'd you pick out a horror flick?" Paul asked, not even glancing at her.

"Because I thought you'd like it." She dived under the covers as the killer gave chase to the survivors.

He scoffed under his breath. "It's not scary at all, troublesome."

She made no reply, forcing him to look over. The form under the blanket was shivering, sniffling and making pathetic noises.

"Oh, _fine," _Paul growled, more to himself than Dawn. Peeling back the covers, he pulled her roughly into his side, angry at the blood that was pooling under the skin of his cheeks. "You're such a wimp, troublesome."

She snuggled into him contentedly, giving a wicked grin and mentally high-fiving herself for being so clever.

_~I've got to hand it to you, you've played by all the same rules~ _


	14. Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: **I really want another pokemon game to come out. Actually, know what would make the best pokemon game ever? Cutscenes, music like in PMD2/3, a good storyline like the PMDs and B/W, full-body sprites like in the Ranger games, characters that you can customize, 3D battles, romanticalness (like being able to date your rival if you want), pokemon being able to follow you around and stuff like that. What? That wasn't a disclaimer? No, it wasn't, but everybody knows that 'Turn To Stone' and Pokemon aren't mine so I don't see why it matters.

**Characters: **N X Touko. Aweh, I want to cuddle the crap outta him 3

**Summary: **The scene that started it all…butchered by me :)

**Ferris Wheel**

_~Let's take a better look, beyond a storybook _

_And learn our souls are all we own_

_Before we turn to stone~_

Rain refracted off the pavement like fast-blooming flowers, instantly soaking Touko as she walked out into the nighttime downpour. Her messenger bag bumped against her hip, just as wet as the rest of her; water pooled in her sneakers due to the tears it had sustained from travelling. Her hair stuck to her face and back, a watered-down mane of brown that gleamed under the lights that adorned the gates of Nimbasa's theme park when she strode through them.

No cheers of thrill-seekers or giggling children greeted her, the weather having chased most indoors. Only a few smoking teenagers and patrolling policemen inhabited the place, along with a green-haired boy that stood against the ethereal light of the ferris wheel.

N.

She stopped in her tracks, droplets running off her lashes and onto her face. He was as drenched as she, his slightness heightened by the way his clothes were plastered to his body. His spring-coloured tresses were outlined in white, illuminating the face that had lit up the instant he had seen her, and Touko traced each extraordinarily delicate features: the heart shape of his lips, the bottom too full to match the top; the translucent skin of his cheeks, as breakable as blown glass; the long, silvery lashes; the curve of his brows. _Pretty as a flower,_ Touko thought. _And just as fragile. _

He came towards her in those measured, flowing steps of his, each motion blending into the next. "Good evening," he said with a slight tip of his hat, the timbre of his voice as warm as an old friend's. "What brings you here in such weather?"

His words leapfrogged over each other and he was almost too formal, but Touko liked him. He was nice. _Genuinely _nice. Most of the boys she knew were mean and self-centered, but N…he was strange and could sometimes be narrow-minded, but kind. "I'm looking for some Team Plasma grunts, actually," she answered. "They were harassing this old man earlier, and they've done some other stuff that doesn't sit well with me, so I wanted to give them a piece of my mind. Have you seen them?"

"Ah." His eyes, twin lakes with no shadows, all at once seemed incredibly sad. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Here." With a hesitance that Touko found endearing, he offered an arm. "Would you mind accompanying me on the ferris wheel? We may be able to see them from the top."

If it was any other boy (aside from Cheren or Black) she would have refused and called him out for hitting on her, but because it was N she smiled, thanked him and linked arms. Together they made their way to the ferris wheel, its polished exterior aglow; N paid the operator and then proceeded to open the door for her, allowing her to slide in first. He sat down across from her, taking the hat from his head and twirling it in his lap in a nervous fashion as the rotation began.

"I love ferris wheels," he admitted, luminous cyan eyes downcast. Touko, who was busy watching from the window for any sign of the Plasma grunts, was too busy to notice how he was fidgeting. "The circular motion, the mechanics…They're like collections of elegant formulas."

She nodded, pulling her eyes away to fix them on N. "I like them, too. My parents used to take me and my friend Black here all the time when we were little. My favourite ride was always the ferris wheel, but Black would always drag me onto the roller coaster in the gym and laugh when I screamed my head off." She smiled at the memory. "Did you ever come here?"

Slowly, as if it pained him, he shook his head.

"That's okay. You're here now." Her smile faded a little at the wistful curve to his mouth. "Hey, so you said that you saw Team Plasma here, right? Do you remember where they were?" She turned to peer down at the fairgrounds again. "Because I don't see them anywhere, and I really need to talk with them. Seriously, do you know what they've done? They stole my friend Bianca's pokemon, nearly beat up Cheren, and are spouting all this crap about how pokemon should be released-"

"Touko." He was wincing, his blue eyes oceans of emotion. "Touko, I…I have to confess something."

"What?" She blinked, thrown off her stride. "What is it?"

"I am the king of Team Plasma." Touko felt herself freeze, staring at him blankly. Then all of a sudden she felt her stomach flip, memories reeling before her mind's eye: meeting N at Team Plasma's speech; the tenderness in which he treated all pokemon; what he had talked to her about in front of Lenora's gym; Cheren begging her, _There's something off about him, Touko. I want you to stay away from him. Please. For me._

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the pokemon," he was continuing, even though she still couldn't fully wrap her head around his previous words. "We're working towards a world in which everyone is equal. Now, if there are issues with their behaviour then discipline will be arranged- but their hearts are good. You trainers need to understand that. You are defensive because you've grown up thinking that forcing pokemon to battle is acceptable, but it is wrong. Pokemon die, and trainers get nothing but glory. Pokemon in the wild are caught and taken away from their families. It's all wrong, Touko, don't you see?" He leaned towards her pleadingly, and she flinched back. "We're not thugs, Touko. We're saviours."

She felt sick, and to her horror she could feel tears welling up. "You _lied _to me," she spat. "How could you not tell me you were one of them?" All at once she had the horrible feeling that his eyes were wet, but she beat the guilt away. "You and your stupid Team Plasma are wrong! Yes, pokemon get hurt sometimes; yes, pokemon are sometimes taken away from their families- but the majority of them love their trainers, and their trainers love them. Not all pokemon suffer under the hands of their trainers. Most of us _are _equal. Why can't _you _understand _that?"_

At that moment the ferris wheel lurched to a stop, and Touko scrambled to her feet, yanking the compartment door open and running out into the downpour. N followed after her, taking her hand in both of his and tugging her back.

"Please." He sounded so ragged. "Please, Touko. I-"

"Lord N!" Two Plasma grunts dashed into view. "You're safe, sire!"

"Is there a problem?" one asked, sending a spiteful look at N and Touko's joined hands.

"There is no problem. Go, quickly." They bowed and fled with one last look at Touko, but she was too shocked to run after them. All she could do was try to blink as N turned back to her, wet tracks running down his cheeks. "Can you follow my logic?" he asked, azure eyes searching cobalt. "I know that you're upset with me, but can you see the world the way I see it for only a moment?"

She could, but it sent a sick twinge through her. "Yes," she nearly whispered. "But that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"I understand." He dropped her hand, his sorrowful gaze glistening at her through the rain. "And I'm sorry that you feel that way, but my conviction is stronger than yours."

"Maybe," she murmured. "But my love for my pokemon beats that sevenfold."

Surprise flickered across his face.

"_Hey! Team Plasma, stop!"_ Howls of nearby policemen caused them both to start. _"Where is the third member of your party?"_

"I have to go." He took a step back, the chain around his neck winking in the light. "I am so sorry, but I-"

Just then a beam of a flashlight passed over them both, and N stiffened, looking all the world like a deerling caught in headlights. That awful feeling was still bubbling in Touko's stomach, but against her will memories were swarming her: meeting N for the first time, and the sweet smile he had given her; him telling her about his pokemon friends, and letting them play with hers; sharing apple slices in Pinwheel Forest; finding him sitting in an empty stairwell in Castelia, his face abused by bruises and tears and him collapsing onto her and sobbing out that he had made his father angry again when she had demanded what had happened. An emotion she didn't fully understand herself rose in her on a great wave, and without thinking she grabbed his wrist and began running.

"What-"

"Shhh!" They reached the gym, and she shoved him down so that he was concealed by one of the neon signs. "Stay here until I come back, alright?"

Dazedly, he nodded.

She jogged back, crossing paths with the policemen. "Have you seen a Team Plasma grunt running around here?" they asked.

"Yes," she said, and predictably pointed them in the wrong direction.

Afterwards she returned to the place where she had hid N, expecting to find that he had taken off. To her surprise, he was still there, huddled there on the ground and looking pitifully small in the rain. Once again she remembered the way he had cried in Castelia, the way he had laid his head upon her lap and cried as if he had never done so before in his life. _I'm sorry, _he had whispered after. _I'm sorry that you had to see that, but…why did you stay? _

_Because you needed me to, _she had said.

"You helped me…again." His voice pulled her out of her reverie, and her eyes refocused to see him staring up at her, his head leaning to the side as he examined her. He seemed to be puzzling out the situation verbally. "You hate me, but still you helped me."

"I don't hate you." She still felt raw, and tears were mingling with rain on her face, but she couldn't deny the positive feelings she still held towards him. "Hate and hurt are two very similar things, but I don't hate you. Your heart's just in the wrong place."

He gazed at her for an immeasurable moment before speaking again. "You helped me again. Why?"

"Because you've been kind to me." As she said it he rose to his feet, and she took a step back, no longer hidden by the sign. "And I wanted to thank you for that."

He stepped forward so that they were separated by only a millimetre of space, so close that she had to tip my head back to meet his eyes. "Nevertheless, we can't be friends," he murmured, softly and remorsefully. "Not until I reach my goal."

"I'm going to stop you." She could feel the heat coming off his skin now, and it felt as if the entire world had shrunk down to just the two of them.

"I know." Timidly, he reached to sweep a damp mass of brown hair off her shoulder, conflict clear on his face. "But thank you, Touko, for everything." Shutting his eyes, he leaned forwards, and she felt her heart spasm in anticipation- but then his forehead touched hers, and as he left it there she felt herself relax if only for a moment, wondering how such a sweet boy could possibly be wrapped up in Team Plasma.

"Goodbye, Touko." It was the barest of breaths, and the warmth that had surrounded Touko faded. Her eyes fluttered open to see him walking away, a white blur against the rain.

"Goodbye, N." His name felt heavy on her tongue, and she stepped out so that shewas in front of the gym, a hand pressed against her still-rampaging heart-

When she saw Cheren standing a metre away from her, his electric blue eyes telling her that he had seen the entire thing, before he clenched his fists and stalked off.

_~And maybe we won't feel so alone,_

_Before we turn to stone~_


	15. Bleed Out

**Disclaimer: **God, I wish, but Pokemon and 'Shelter' (the cover by Birdy) aren't mine.

**Characters: **Silver and Giovanni. *Tear*

**Summary: **Dark, and deals with abuse.

**Bleed Out**

_~Maybe I have said something that was wrong, _

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on? ~_

You promise yourself that you'll be dead by morning, if only to keep hope alive. She's the only mother you've ever known, and you won't let the Rs He cuts into your back take her away from you.

But then the belt shimmers and falls, and promises aren't enough to stop the screaming.

"_You and your weak feelings and your weak body and your weak heart," _He bellows, and your nails dig into the carpet until they break. _"You're useless! You'll amount to nothing! I hate you!" _

"I'm sorry." It's a parched whisper that dies in your throat, a broken record that you know is going to get smashed into oblivion. "What did I do?"

He can't hear, won't hear, and rams His foot into your face: you feel your nose break, and blood streams down your chin. It tastes as metallic as your name in your mouth. _"I never wanted you,"_ He rages, drunk on rage and alcohol. _"I don't want you. No one will ever want you." _

The anger's never been this bad, and you shake with sobs, burying your broken face into the floor.

The whip comes down too high this time, raining abuse onto your neck: you feel your skin and heart split open, unable to tell which pain is worse. "What did I do?"you cry.

"_Children,"_ He spits. _"All you children are stupid, good-for-nothing things- that one took away my legacy, my titles, my dreams. And you're just like him. You're just like all of them."_

You tip your head back to stare at Him, at those coal eyes, at that cigarette mouth: you stare at Him and want to feel love, but feel nothing.

_You feel nothing. _

"I hate you," you realise, although the tears say otherwise. "I hate you."

His fist reinforces your revelation.

"What did I do," you croak, "to make _you _hate _me?"_

His foot answers your question.

"Please stop," you whisper. "Please."

Your eye is sealed shut.

"It's not my fault."

One rib is broken- now two.

You don't say anything.

The blow comes anyway.

"_Why can't you be like me?" _He bellows.

"Never," you choke. "I could never be like you."

He falls upon you, pinning you to the ground: you scream, you spit, you lash. You bawl. You pray. You plead. You do everything you can to prove to yourself that you're alive as He rips you open with that switchblade that He always carries around, marking you with that hated letter.

"_I'll spare your face," _He booms, that foul breath causing you to nearly vomit. _"Your pretty, pretty face. Just like your tramp of a mother, aren't you? Aren't you?"_

You bleed out all your love, all your tears, all your weakness and let it seep into the carpet, if only to make Him stop.

You drown in the agony, if only to make it drown with you.

You promise yourself that you'll be dead by morning, if only to keep hope alive.

_~I find shelter in this way,_

_Under cover, hide away~_


	16. Birthday

**Disclaimer: **A wild ODILE appeared. The wild ODILE used DISCLAIM. The wild ODILE fled!

**Characters: **Misty X Ash. *Knocks their heads together* You two are totally getting together, you hear? Me and Blue are gonna make it happen.

**Summary: **This is definitely not my best, but is my version of the reunion that SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. *Goes off fuming, shaking her fist at the producers*

**Birthday**

_~I can still remember the day you upped and left,_

_I swear it was a moment I never will forget_

_You said you'd take no prisoners, but that's just what you did_

_You took my heart captive, hope you know that you are missed~_

The seel alarm clock claps out its wakeup call, but Misty is already sitting up, slamming her fist down atop its head. Her tropical-sea eyes are crusted with sleep, and her unruly orange hair spills over her shoulders. Azurill bounces upon her pillow, tugging at the tips of it. She smiles down at the squeaking pokemon, remembering what day it is, and raises her arms above her head in a stretch.

Her birthday.

Getting out of bed, she deposits Azurill on the floor and rushes over to her computer, flipping it open. Sure enough, her inbox is full of happy-birthday emails, just like every year: there's one from Brock, with the promise of him coming over to visit next week and bringing along a cake; one from Rudy, wishing her a happy birthday and asking her out for dinner; one from Tracey, with a digital sketch of herself with the words _'Happy Birthday' _scrawled below; one from Gary, with a birthday poem; one from Delia Ketchum, congratulating her and asking how she's doing; and one from Prof. Oak, the message brief and very fond.

But there's not from the one that matters most.

She feels her face fall, and she settles back, shocked and hurt. He never forgets her birthday; for five years, he hasn't. He's always mailed her a gift, and talked to her over the phone.

Has he finally forgotten about her?

She shakes off the sinking feeling that is weighing her down, and by the time she's put her hair up and gotten dressed the gym is already abuzz. Daisy, Violet and Lilly are waiting for her, their smiles secretive.

"Happy birthday," coos Daisy.

"Thanks," Misty grumbles, not in the mood for their fussing and teasing.

"We've gotten a present for you," Lilly tells her.

"We're sure you'll like it," Violet adds with a chuckle.

Misty opens her mouth to make a sour retort, but is stopped by the joyful cry of a pokemon. She wheels around, and the next thing she knows her arms are full of Pikachu.

"Wha-" She gapes, not daring to believe her eyes as the familiar creature purrs and rubs his chin on her cheek before climbing onto her shoulder. "W-wh-"

"Happy birthday, Misty!" the three chorus.

"Happy birthday, Misty," a deeper voice echoes.

She blinks, and feels a disbelieving smile work its way onto her face. Ash stands there, dressed in his faded old clothes, his ratty old cap hiding his mussed hair. His arms are open, and she runs into them, half-hysterical laughter bursting forth from her lips.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me!" she gasps, her cheek pressed against his, their arms around each other tightly. Ash squeezes her harder in reply, and the two rock back and forth.

"I could never forget about you, Misty," he answers, making it sound as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He pulls back, smiling, and she feels her smile widen in reply. "Actually, I've come to ask if you wanted to travel with me again. We'd be going to-"

"Of course I want to travel with you!" Her reply is instantaneous, and suddenly they're both laughing. He pulls something out of his pocket, and hands it to her: it's a blue handkerchief with green stripes, a counterpart to the pink and yellow one she had given him all those years ago.

She looks down at it for a moment, flushing and blinking back the tears of gratitude in her eyes. She looks back at him with eyes that are pinwheels of emotion.

"I've missed you, Misty," he tells her, blushing as hard as she.

"I've missed you too, Ash," she says, and kisses him.

_~Let the past ignite and memories burn_

_I say welcome to wherever you are~_


	17. The Beginning Is the End

**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games is awesome, and so is Pokemon, and I had this idea while I lolled around on my bed like an angst-ridden teenager, so it's safe to say that none of this is mine. But damn, I find this sad. (listen with sad music to complete the mood, is my recommendation)

**Characters: **Amber from the first pokemon movie, along with… well, you'll figure it out. (And ignore the timeline flaws, okay?)

**Summary: **The build-up to Amber's death.

**The Beginning Is the End of the Beginning **

_~Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away~_

Once upon a beginning, a little girl was wheeled into the hospital. Teal-coloured hair was fanned out across the pillow, matching eyes shut in exhaustion and pain; red spots could be seen under her flesh, the porcelain skin stretched tightly over her bones. Her mother was crying, holding one hand; her father was too still, clutching the other. _We just thought she had the flu, _her mother would say again and again. _She'd sweat, hardly eat anything- but then she started to bleed, and- and-_

And then the little girl opened her eyes, and gave a smile that wasn't forced. "Don't cry, please," she said, patting the arthritic hand that was laid upon hers. "It'll be alright."

Tears of adults spilled when the doctors explained that it wouldn't.

0000

_~Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise~_

Once upon a hospital room, a little girl met an older one. The older one was in a wheelchair, her legs and protruding stomach covered by a faded old quilt. Her hair was a waterfall of green, and it framed a mother's face.

"I'm Amber," the little girl said the day she moved in, offering a cheerful hand. The older one smiled, taking it reverently in both of hers. "What's your name?"

"Hello, Amber. I'm Adonia." Her smile was warm, and Amber hugged her, glad that she wouldn't be alone in her new home. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you, too, Adonia." Amber pulled back, beaming. "Are you going to have a baby, Adonia? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, honey, I am." Adonia's whole face softened, her mouth going plush with adoration as she gazed down at the little girl. "But I'm a little sick, too, so that's why I'm going to stay here until the baby comes."

Amber laid a gentle hand upon Adonia's stomach. "Is your baby going to be a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Her whole face shone with pride.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know." Adonia pulled Amber onto her lap, playing with her hair. "Want to help me find a name?"

Amber closed her eyes, laying a contemplative finger on her lips as she thought. "How about N?" she said finally, opening her eyes.

"N?" Her companion gave a chuckle. "Why N, honey?"

"N's my favourite letter. It stands for lots of things," said Amber reasonably. "N stands for 'nice', 'naïve', 'nap', 'night', 'name', 'natural'…"

Adonia wore a bemused expression. "That's a lovely idea, Amber. Thank you." Then she hesitated, her face falling the tiniest bit. "Why are you here, Amber?"

"I'm a little bit sick, too, but don't worry." Amber half-turned to rest a hand on the side of Adonia's face, her smile as warm as the summer sun. "Something called 'leukemia'. It's just a bug, I'll get over it- I always do!" She laughed, laughed innocently, and when she did so Adonia noticed the lumps on her neck and her bleeding gums.

"Oh, Amber," Adonia whispered, her eyes filling.

"Don't cry, please," Amber chimed, her hand warm and slick against Adonia's skin. "It'll be alright."

Nevertheless, Adonia couldn't help but hold her close.

0000

_~Here your dreams are sweet, and tommorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you~_

Once upon a delivery, a little girl lost one of her closet friends.

The screaming was terrible, and Amber sat through it all, hanging onto Adonia's hand and telling her that everything was going to be alright. Adonia's face was as white as the sheets that covered her, but it lit up when the squalling red baby was passed to her.

"I'm naming him N for you, Amber," the older woman said in the barest of whispers, tears trembling on the tips of her viridian lashes. "Say hello to Amber, N. Say hello." Amber giggled, reaching out tentatively to touch the wrinkled skin.

"Hello, N," Amber murmured. "Hello, little baby N. Welcome to the world." She was smiling as much as Adonia was, and as the two watched N hiccupped, paused and began to smile. His dark blue eyes creased, and Adonia stifled a sob of joy, cradling him to her heart. "You have the best mom in the world," Amber continued, a little choked up herself. "She's so nice. She's made all of this not scary for me, and she's going to do the same for you."

The doctors took N from them then, and had a whispered conversation with Adonia. Amber couldn't hear any of it, but she watched as the light in Adonia's eyes dulled, and her whole face creased in grief and understanding. She gave a shaky nod of her head, and sank back onto the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked when the doctors left. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm just a little tired, honey," sighed Adonia after a moment. "Come sit by me awhile, would you?"

Amber did so, laying down on the bedside beside her friend and holding her hand. Adonia circled the little girl's knuckles with her thumb, her breaths breaking and hitching in strange places.

"Can I tell you a story, Amber?" Adonia asked after a while.

"Of course," answered Amber, cuddling into the new mother's side.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl that met a boy. The boy had many dreams, you see, and the girl believed in all of them: they gathered many supporters in their travels, and they strived to make the world an even better place, filled with peace and love and everything good.

"But then the boy began to ask for too much, and the girl started to worry for him. He was… changing. He was changing into something that scared her. It was the greed that was changing him, she decided: the greed for more, always more, and losing sight of what he had sought out to begin with.

"So one night, she confronted him. She told him of the things she saw in him, and told him that she had decided to leave. She still loved him, she said- but the real him, not the person he had changed into.

"He got angry. Angrier than she had ever seen him. He got too angry, and pushed her away from him in a fit of anger- and she took a tumble down the stairs, crushing her legs."

Adonia's voice was growing unsteady, and Amber was filled with sorrow, not liking this story at all.

"It was when she was in the hospital that she found out she was pregnant. Even though it was the boy's child, she had never been happier; even when the doctors told her that she was too weak to have the baby, she still rejoiced. So she decided she wanted the baby, and stayed in the hospital for a month. It was a long month filled with loneliness, and she thought that she'd never get through it.

"It was then that God sent her an angel."

Amber's lip was trembling in empathy, but she felt an arm go around her shoulders, lightly squeezing. "You are that angel, Amber," Adonia said. "You have been so kind to me all these months, and I thank you for that. You- and N- were what kept me going. And this is why I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Amber echoed, sitting up. "What are you talking about, Adonia? Are you leaving the hospital now that N's here?"

Tears were rolling down Adonia's cheeks and into her mouth. "Yes, honey, I am."

"But you'll come back, right?" Amber pleaded, taking hold of both Adonia's hands. "You're my friend. Won't you visit?"

"I don't think I can, Amber honey." She pulled one hand free to cover her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs. "But I'll always be with you, okay? Whenever you feel scared, whenever you feel lonely, know that I'm right there beside you, even if you can't see me."

"Where are you going?" Amber asked, beginning to sniffle.

"A nice place," she whispered. "A meadow."

"I like meadows," Amber said. "Can I come with you?"

Adonia was shaking with the intensity of her sorrow. "Yes," she said thickly. "But not right now. I'll meet you there, though, I promise."

"Okay," Amber replied, pacified. She laid her head down on Adonia's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Can you tell me about the meadow, Adonia?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard. "The sun and moon are most beautiful there, sifting through the arms of the willow tree. A sea of daisies stretches all the way to the horizon. There is nothing bad there, nothing bad at all; it's nothing but light, light filled with everything good in life. _Life is wonderful, _Amber, please remember that."

"I will. I promise."

"Can you tell me something now, Amber, before I go away?" she choked out between her tears, and Amber listened as Adonia's heartbeat dwindled.

"Of course, Adonia."

"Tell me not to cry, please." Her voice cracked. "Tell me it'll be alright."

"Don't cry, please," Amber recited, crying a little herself. "It'll be alright."

She repeated it until the doctors came to take her away from the cold, dead body.

0000

_~Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm~_

Once upon an ending, a little girl died.

The numbers of tubes had increased every day, snaking out from her limbs like dozens of sterile white arms. It was hard for her to breathe. But still the younger children would flock to her, sitting around her bedside and listening to the stories she would tell of the healing tears of pokemon and the good they did. She'd sit up in bed, talking around her oxygen mask and making them laugh when all they wanted to do was cry.

"Don't cry, please," she'd always say. "It'll be alright."

They believed her.

Soon she couldn't move at all, and although her half-shut eyes were fixed on the ceiling all she envisioned was the meadow. Her mother and father would come to her crying, stroking her hair back from her face and telling Amber that they loved her. But Amber would just shake her head, smile and say those five little words, and then her attention would fade and she'd drift off to sleep.

_Life is wonderful, _she'd hear Adonia tell her every night. _Please remember that._

_I will. I promise. _

Then she would wake from sleep crying.

On her birthday her father brought her three pokemon- a bulbasaur, a charmander and a squirtle- and she cuddled them, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"When I get better, we'll all be great friends!" she cheered. "I'll be the best trainer ever, I promise! We'll go visit baby N, and play, and meet new people, and it'll be wonderful! Life will be wonderful!"

But eventually her father stopped bringing them to play, saying that they were tiring her out, and Amber was left only with dreams of Adonia's meadow to keep her company.

Thanksgiving passed by in a flash. Instead of turkey she got a procedure.

Halloween saddened her greatly. She had wanted to go as an angel, for Adonia, and take baby N trick-or-treating, but the nurses wouldn't let her.

Christmas came and went. Her father came to tell her that he had given her pokemon away. Amber cried herself to sleep that night.

New Year's arrived next. The only fireworks she saw were in the drawings of them she drew for herself.

Easter came, but she couldn't paint herself an egg. Her eyesight was completely gone.

Seasons filtered by too slowly. The kids that had come to listen to her either died or got better. So instead, she told stories to herself. Stories of meadows and babies and miracles and what she would do when she got better.

Soon enough, her father stopped coming. Her mother told her it was because he was too sad.

September. October. November. December.

_Where are you going?_

January. February. March. April. May.

_A nice place. A meadow. _

June. July.

_I'll meet you there, though. I promise. _

August.

_I promise. _

The day she died was her favourite kind of day, even if she couldn't see it. Her mother was sitting by her side, her head bowed; her father was nowhere to be seen. Sunlight sifted through the willow tree outside her window, glinting off her sparse and patchy hair and causing it to glow as if it were a halo.

Amber's head rolled to the side, facing her mother. "It hurts."

"I know, baby." She smoothed the brittle hair back from her daughter's forehead.

"I heard the doctors say that I might die today." There was a startled intake of breath, and silence fell, heavy as an axe. "It's true, isn't it?"

Her mother pressed a fist to her mouth to keep from bawling, but a few strangled sounds managed to leak through.

"Don't cry, please. It'll be alright." She gave a tiny sigh, closing her sightless eyes. "What is 'dying', mommy? Why is it sad?"

"It's…Well, sometimes, when a person is very old or very sick, they die. They go to sleep and don't wake up."

"If I go to sleep, will I die?"

"…"

"Will I?"

"…No, baby."

"Why don't they wake up?"

"They can't, baby. They go someplace else- a nice place called heaven."

Amber's face glowed. "Adonia told me about the nice place. She says it's a meadow."

Her mother hesitated before answering. "Yes. That's what heaven is."

"And why is it sad? If we get to go to heaven, then why is dying sad?"

"Because…because you have to say goodbye to the living, baby."

"…So you're in the meadow alone?"

"No. You get to see all the people you love that have died. Like Grandma and Grandpa and Mrs. Lovett and everyone."

"Oh." Amber's pallid face had never been more radiant, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "I get to see Adonia, mommy! She promised she'd meet me there! Oh, mommy, I've _missed _her!"

Her mother had to bury her face in the pillow to stop herself from sobbing.

"But." Her joy died down a little. "I have to say goodbye to you, too, mommy. You and Daddy and little baby N." She reached over to hug her mother, her arms heavy and uncoordinated. "I love you, mommy. I'll see in the meadow, someday, though. Won't I?"

"Yes, baby." Her mother clung back desperately. "Yes, baby, you will. And I'll miss you every single day until I see you there. I love you, Amber." Her voice lowered and broke into a million pieces. "I don't know how I'll be able to live without you."

"Just remember that life is wonderful," Amber told her. "And you will."

The little girl lowered herself back down, and folded her hands across her heart. Her smile was still in place, her wet eyes shut tight. "I'm so tired, mommy," she murmured.

"You can go to sleep," her mother answered through her tears.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yes. Always."

"…Okay, then." Amber yawned, and snuggled into her mother's arms. "…Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you give this letter to N?" She pulled a tiny slip of paper out from underneath her pillow, and handed it to her mother. "The nurses will keep it with him, I'm sure. I wrote it for him back when I could see and my hands didn't hurt so much. It's telling him about his mother, and how she loves him, and what a wonderful person she is. I feel sad that he won't get to grow up with her, but I want him to know that she'll always be there for him. So can you do that for me? Please?"

"Of course, Amber."

"Then I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Alright, baby."

"Goodnight," Amber whispered.

"Goodbye," her mother whispered back.

Amber's fingers twitched over her heart, as if holding something precious there, and she smiled at something no one else could see. Neither her nor her mother noticed Amber's father standing in the doorway, his hand moving to his heart as if it was dying in tandem with his daughter's.

"Don't cry, please, " Amber told herself one last time, despite the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "It'll be alright."

Then, with a daisy-filled wind that swept in through the window, Amber's smile widened, and the heart monitor flatlined.

_~Here is the place where I love you~_


	18. Impulse

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to remind me? *Huffs* Fine, Pokemon isn't mine, and neither is 'The Hunger' by Fireflight.

**Characters: **Gold X Crystal from the manga.

**Summary: **Based off of the fanart 'PM: Misty Cracks Comic' by ~DiehardGohanFan on Deviant.

**Impulse**

_~Cut it out, cut it out, I know it's what you're wanting to say_

_Burning up, burning up, I know why you're feeling this way_

_There's an ache you can't replace, a yearning that you can't replace_

_And you want him, and you need him~_

Crystal huffed as Gold gabbled on and on behind her, oblivious to her angst and pent-up desire. Her cheeks were radiating heat, her fists clenched, her heart beating hard and fast as unwanted thoughts circulated in her mind.

"Crys, what's up? You've been acting weird for a while now: you look like you have a fever, you keep messing up your words, I catch you daydreaming every now and then, and you've been looking at me funny…"

An exasperated growl burst forth from Crystal's lips, and she whirled to face him, eyes blazing. _"It's just so frustrating!"_ she shouted.

"_What's so frustrating?" _Gold yelled back, bewildered and afraid.

"_You!"_

"_Me?" _

"_Yes, you!"_

"_What about me?"_

"_You and your stupid good humour and your stupid good looks and just-just everything!" _

"…Wait, _what?" _

Crystal seized him, yanked him towards her, and kissed him hard in reply. After a moment she pushed him away from her, sighing as if a great load had been lifted off her shoulders. "That's better," she sighed, and continued walking, leaving a dazzled Gold standing there alone on the empty street.

_~Let love win~_


	19. Blue

**Disclaimer: **Instead of a boring disclaimer about how I don't own the song, pokemon or the quiz site I used in this one, I'm going to do an equally boring analysis of why I have a crush on Cheren in B/W. Okay, so: I picture him as Kyoya from Ouran; he's there when you meet N, so that adds the dynamic of jealousy; when you battle him in the trainer's school he'll Leer-spam you and let you win; he obviously prefers you to Bianca; he's a bit of a tsundere 3; he tag-battles with you; he shows that he cares for you on Victory Road before running off (probably to hide his blush); his in-battle comments are admiring, even if he does throw a fit after losing (you just want to look tough in front of me, don't you? 3) ; and a lot of other stuff that I can't remember right now. So yeah, that's that. (I like ferriswheelshipping on an equal level as checkmateshipping, though, so no favouritism there). OH, and check out checkmateshipping fanart by *ky-nim on Deviant- her nuzlocke and style are so awesome! They make me squee.

**Characters: **Green X Blue from the manga. Ha. You thought it was gonna be something to do with Cheren, didn't you? Psych.

**Summary: **Flirtation. OH, and thank you so, so, SO much to Kasumi Uchiha and Looketh for the story alerts (and Looketh for the review!), and Ebaz for adding this to his/her favourites! Seriously, stuff like that means the world to me :D (even if I would like more reviews .)

**Blue**

_~Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret~_

"Okay, Green, I found another quiz!" carolled Blue, plunking herself down on the couch beside him. Green kept his fixed expression in place, his fingers dancing along the keyboard of his laptop.

"Blue, not now," he mumbled, feeling his face flush beet red just by their close proximity. _Damn that pesky girl. _

"Aw, c'mon," she purred, fluttering her lashes in a way she_ knew_ he couldn't resist. He forced his eyes to remain on the computer screen, knowing his will would crumble into dust the second he glanced at her. "Just because _all _the quizzes we've taken have announced that we're perfect for each other doesn't mean you have to get defensive- after all, weren't you the one who said that they're just 'stupid quizzes that don't mean anything'?" She gave a throaty chuckle that was all too coy. "Are you going back on what you said, Green?"

He snapped the laptop shut and placed it on the table in front of them, still not looking at her. _Damn her, damn her, damn her. _"Just get on with it, Blue," he said through gritted teeth.

She grinned and hugged him, and he felt as if had just touched a live wire. "Okay! Now, just say what you first visualise when I ask the question! First question: You are walking in the woods. Who are you walking with?"

"You."

A smile slunk across her lips. "Interesting. Question two: You see a pokemon. What pokemon is it?"

"Arcanine."

"Huh. Question three: What interaction takes place between you and the pokemon?"

"I catch it."

"Typical. Question four: You enter a clearing and before you is your dream house. What size is it?"

"Moderate."

"I would've said gigantic, but whatevs. Question five: Is your dream house surrounded by a fence?"

"Yes."

"Boo, you're no fun. Question six: You enter the house. You walk to the dining area and see a dining table. What do you see on and around the table?"

"Chairs, plates and food."

"Yawn-worthy. Question seven: You exit the house. Lying in the grass is a cup. What material is the cup made of?"

"Bronze."

"I should've known you wouldn't have chosen anything glitzy. Question eight: What do you do with the cup?"

"Take it with me."

"O-kay. Question nine: You find yourself standing at the edge of a body of water. What type of body of water is it?"

"A lake."

"Hmmm. Last question: How will you cross the water?"

"Swim."

"There! Done!" said Blue with satisfaction, and Green gnawed on his bottom lip, staring at the ceiling. "Want to hear the results?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. Alrighty, it says… 'You are walking in the woods with _Blue._ _Blue _is the most important person in your life.' Awwww, Green, I knew you liked me!"

_If only you knew, _he agonized.

"For Question Two, it says, 'You see an _arcanine._ The size of the pokemon is representative of your perception of the size of your problems.' Are you having problems, Green?" she asked, an exaggerated pout in her voice and on her lips. "Do I have to phone Dr. Phil for you?"

He glared at the ceiling. That one off-kilter tile really was offending, after all.

"Hmmm, where was I…oh yeah! 'You _catch _the animal? The severity of your interaction with the animal is representative of how you deal with your problems.' So you'll deal with your problems aggressively, then. For the third question, it says, 'The size of your dream house is representative of the size of your ambition to solve your problems.' Huh. So maybe that means that you wouldn't mind if the problem wasn't fixed?"

"Maybe," he said, stealing a glance at Blue. Blue and her cheeky smile and the way it made her blue eyes turn dazzling, with her light brown hair that felt like silk beneath his fingertips and her long, perfectly sculpted legs. Blue, the pesky girl who's personality he found had grown on him like vines, the girl who was endearing and imperfect and beautiful in every way possible.

She was giving him the same sideways glance, examining him the same way he was examining her. "It says that a fence indicates a closed personality. That's pretty accurate."

"I suppose."

"It also says that if your answer for what you saw on the dining table did not include food, people, or flowers then you're generally unhappy."

He made a scornful noise under his breath, which Blue flicked him on the nose for. It was funny, he reflected; she was the only one that did stuff like that. She was the only one that wasn't intimidated by his aloofness.

"'The cup is made of _bronze_,'" she continued after settling back. "'The durability of the material is representative of the durability your relationship with _Blue _is.' We're stable then, I guess?"

He gave a brief nod.

"'You _take it with you. _Your disposition of the cup is representative of your relationship with _Blue.' _You take me with you, huh? That's reassuring."

"No one ever said I take you along willingly," he answered, a little coyly.

"Don't flirt," she scolded, but her voice was soft and sweet. "You suck at it. Anywho, it says that the size of the body of water you picked is representative of your sexual desire, and that how wet you get while crossing it- that sounds naughty- is indicative of the importance of your sex life. You're not quite as innocent as you seem, Green."

"Whatever," he huffed, blowing a strand of spiked brown hair back into place to try and hide his embarrassment. "It's just a stupid quiz. They don't mean anything."

She was giving him that probing look again. "Just keep telling yourself that, Green," she murmured. Her voice, for once, wasn't tinged with any amusement or teasing- to him, it sounded almost wistful. Her eyes were wide and very clear, readable. She was biting down gently on the corner of her lip.

Green almost caved then and there.

"Pesky girl," he sighed, reaching forward to tug her hat gently down to hide those damnable eyes of hers. He let his hand trail down the side of her face on the way down, drawing a sizzling line that singed his fingertips and caused her to shiver.

Then he got up and left, trying to leave all of his unwanted feelings behind him.

_~I can see the way, I can see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me~_


	20. Permanent

**Disclaimer: **To Looketh: I'm not sure if you got my PM, but I basically just spazzed out in complete happiness and thanked you a zillion times for your review, lol. To Ebaz: Awwww, thank you so, so, so much! (And sorry about the gender confusion :) ) Oh, and thank you Rat2rrj for adding my story to your favourite stories list! Guys, keep the reviews a-comin', they reassure me that this story isn't in vain! Now, everyone, grab onto my fanfic! *Whooshes away over a rainbow of awesomeness* _LUCKYSHIPPING! _

**Characters: **Blue X Red, in thanks to Ebaz for her review (since you mentioned that you like luckyshipping :) ) Also, even though I have only two reviews I'm taking requests. Just letting ya know.

**Summary: **Blue, Red and some reassurances (song is by David Cook, by the way).

**Permanent**

_~Will you think that you're all alone_

_When there's no one to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary, rest your head_

_I'm permanent~_

It's times like these, when there is no one to talk to, no one in sight, that the depression comes. Like how the tide goes out ever so slowly, so slowly I think it's going to be that way forever, and then comes back in a rush.

The memories come back even faster.

_Bird pokemon shrieking, clawing, diving down again and again and again; 'Dance for me,' spoken in the slow, glacial tones of Pryce; Karen dressing me up and putting my make-up on, the weight of her gaze making me want to tear my own skin off; watching Silver get beaten, and having to stuff my fist in my mouth so that they wouldn't find out I was hiding in the secret compartment in the walls, witnessing it all; always being alone, always being hurt, always being afraid. _

I bow my head between my knees, trying to control my breathing. It's times like these that the walls seem too close; it's times like these that the present seems too flimsy. The past has always felt more solid: the feel of Pryce's hands on my skin; the hardness of my mask pressed against my face; the sound of Karen's laugh rebounding off the walls; the damp, metallic scent of blood that made me choke and vomit after finding Silver half-dead on the floor every morning. The present is a dream that I'm already half-waking from, already realising that it's unreal and not going to last. Not the Dexholders. Not my parents. Not _me. _

The salty sting of tears in my mouth just reminds me of the fact.

So when I feel a hand press against the small of my back, I jump, caught unawares. I turn, half-expecting to see Pryce ready to drag me back into hell, or a bird pokemon preparing to slash my face to ribbons- but then I focus on familiar maroon eyes, and time catches for a second before I'm downright sobbing.

"O-oh. H-h-hi, Red," I manage to say, swiping a hand across my eyes repeatedly, angry at how my makeup's smearing and streaking down my face. "W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

He ignores me, and those eyes search mine in a way that I can't block out. His hands slide up to hold me by my shoulders, warmth seeping out of his palms and trickling through my body. "What's wrong, Blue?" he whispers.

"N-nothing's wrong, Red." I stamp my best smile onto my face, my teeth gritting in an effort to keep the tears back. "I'm fine. I'm absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent fine."

He stares at me before murmuring, gently and distinctly, "No, you're not."

My smile breaks, splinters, crashes to the ground like a phoenix. I can feel the tears still drenching my cheeks, and great, animalistic wails are ripping from my throat, filling the entire room.

Without a word he leans forward, trapping me in his arms. I struggle: I struggle because I can't hide behind my mask of flirtation and deception, because I know I'm going to wake up soon. _Red's not going to last._ I can't care about him; he can't _know _that I care about him. Caring means a harder goodbye, and it's easier if I pretend that he means next to nothing to me. It's easier to pretend that he's just a friend.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Blue," he whispers. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Yes, I do." It's a moan that's nearly lost in the fabric of his clothing.

"Why?"

There's something about the sound of his voice that breaks me down completely. My mask of ice is gone- there's nothing to hide behind now. The walls are close enough to touch. The tide's coming back so quickly that it's becoming a tsunami, rocking my world and sweeping me off my feet until the only thing stable enough to hang onto his Red.

"It just…_comes back _sometimes, you know? My past. It makes it feel like I've been r-r-running and running and r-running for my entire life, and that I've stopped to try and c-catch my breath, and realised t-t-that I haven't gotten anywhere. I'm too tired to keep running anymore, Red. I-I-I…"

He says nothing for a moment. "It's going to be okay, Blue. I promise."

"No one can p-promise that." My voice is the rawest of whispers.

"I can," he says with force.

"You might be the hero, Red, but you can't save me. Not this t-t-time."

"No, Blue, listen to me." He pulls back to look me in the eye, his lashes brushing mine. "You don't have to run anymore."

"Why n-not?"

"Because I'm here. I'll carry you."

It's so corny that I nearly snort, but all that comes out is a strangled sound. "A-a-and if I fall?"

"I'll pick you up again."

This time I do laugh, but it turns into another sobbing fit. "Nothing's permanent, R-Red."

"_I _am." He cups my face in his hands, his dark eyes stern. "_I _am what's real. _This _is what's real. And it's going to be okay, Blue. You're going to be okay."

I lift my hand to curl it around his, feeling his warmth, his solidness. "This is really, really c-cheesy, you know," I comment with a sniffle, feeling a small smile sneak onto my face.

He gives me a tiny smile in return, hugging me even closer. "I know," he says. "But it's long overdue."

It's times like these, when I have Red to talk to, and this feeling in my heart is ballooning in size, that I wonder how I could have felt depressed at all.

_~I'm permanent~_


	21. Pas De Deux

**Disclaimer: **Yay, my third review! *Claps hands and squeals* Thank you dewdrop6 for putting a smile on my face with your review! Oh, and 'She's A Lady' and pokemon aren't mine. *Runs into a wall on the way out*

**Characters: **Dewdrop6, of course I have time! I'll do both, but I'll start out with haughtyshipping! So, that means Pearl X Platina. (Darkstoneshipping is coming up next)

**Summary: **Let the sexual-tension times roll.

**Pas De Deux**

_~She's a backseat driver, a drama provider, an instant update of the world,_

_She's a first-class liar, a constant forgetter, she's attractive but bitter~_

"Hmph. You would be a wonderful dancer, if only you'd stop treading on my toes," Platina sniffed, still not making eye contact. She had been gazing over her dance partner's shoulder the entire time, head high, lips pressed together.

Pearl scoffed, tightening his grip on her a little too much. A frown glided over her face in reply. "I _am _a wonderful dancer," he retorted. "It's _you _who's messing everything up. You won't look at me, and you've been stomping on my feet all night."

"I do not _stomp," _she snapped, still refusing to look at him.

"Yes, you do. You are."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Hush. Stop being a pest."

He scowled at her. She glanced at him long enough to scowl back.

"I have no idea what you're being such a brat about," he told her as they rotated in a small circle. His crisp white suit seemed to glow under the lights that hung overhead, her contrasting black one swirling around her legs as she kept pace. "You're the one that dragged me here for dance lessons."

"Maybe so, but you agreed to it. Besides, I was not informed that it was for couples. I assumed it was practice for contests."

"Sure you did," he answered, knowing his words would rile her up further. "Or maybe it was because you _wanted _to dance with me."

"T-that's absurd!" she spluttered, pink flooding her face all the way up to her hairline.

He blinked, surprised at her reaction. He had just been teasing, but she was acting as if it were true. "Really now?" he said, deciding to poke at open wounds. "Are you sure that you don't secretly find me dashing? Is that why you won't look at me?" He rose his voice to an exaggerated swoon, pressing one hand over his heart while keeping the other wrapped around her waist. The other couples glanced over and snickered. "Can you not bear to look at me, for fear of revealing your emotions? Does your heartbeat quicken whenever you're near me? Am I the object of your d-"

"Be quiet!" she hissed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Quit speaking nonsense!"

He smirked from beneath her fingertips, moving his hand back to her hips. She let her own hand fall to rest against his shoulder again. "Maybe it's not all nonsense. I am making you blush, after all."

"That's a lie," she spat, even as the hue of her cheeks deepened to a radiant fuchsia.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled. "I'll bet I can make you blush, then."

She lifted her chin higher. "I doubt that highly."

"We'll see about that." He took the lead, and she had no choice but to follow, matching his pace as they twirled across the floor. Somewhere along the line her hand slid to rest against his chest, and he had pulled her so close that their hips were touching, their breaths intermingling and the beat of their hearts one and the same. He dipped her low, her right leg lifting and almost hitching around his, and when he pulled her up again they were nose to nose.

"Still doubting?" he murmured, feeling blood pool in his own cheeks at their closeness. Arceus, she was beautiful.

A very unladylike smirk tugged at her lips. "You'll have to convince me a bit more," she said, and the two waltzed around the room once again.

_~I'm in love with the girl I hate,_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic~_


	22. Bouquet

**Disclaimer: **Jeesh, way to remind me. I don't own anything here, okay? Okay? Okay. *Sulks* (And thanks for reviewing again, Looketh!)

**Characters: **For dewdrop6, darkstoneshipping! Platina X Gold.

**Summary: **Some fluff, and apologies.

**Bouquet **

_~Day after day, time passed away _

_And I just can't get you off my mind_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_

_I keep searching but I can't find the courage to show, to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before~_

The doorbell sounds. Once, twice. Three times. On the fourth I manage to rouse myself, blotting my nose and hastening over to lean against the door.

"Pardon me, but I am not taking visitors at the moment." Dear Arceus, is that my voice, so frightfully clogged? I sound ghastly. "Come back in a few days." Or quite possibly a month. Whenever my heart stops hurting.

The buzz of the doorbell answers me.

"Excuse me, didn't you hear?" It sounds as if someone's pressing it over and over, drowning me out. _"Excuse me?"_

It buzzes in reply.

"Oh, very well." I frown, opening it. "W-"

In front of me is a comically large bouquet, hiding the person that carries it. I blink, sure I'm imagining things.

Just when I think that I might be sleeping, that this is all some kind of nightmare, an all too familiar face pops out from behind the cluster of flowers. "'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'" he says, a grin stretching his lips.

My mouth opens and shuts a few times before I am finally able to spit out, "The _nerve _of you! You dare to slink back here, after you-"

"Platina, please. Please hear me out." His smile dies. I'm glad to see it go. "I came here to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it." To my chagrin, my eyes are leaking, and I hastily wipe them. I won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me like this. "Get out. Now."

His topaz eyes are huge, his lips twisting down. "I'll leave, if you'll just listen to me first."

I half-turn away from him. "Very well." I blow my nose. "Say what you will, and then leave."

He takes a deep breath before beginning. "Platina. I'm sorry I haven't called you in so long; I know you were worried about me-"

"Worried? _Worried?" _The laugh that escapes from my mouth hurts in strange ways. "Gold, you didn't call me for a _year. _An entire year. Then you come waltzing back here without any explanation at all, and-"

"_I'm sorry." _His eyes are shining, and I have to look away before I begin to cry again. "I'm so sorry. It's complicated, and I'll tell you, I promise, but right now I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you worry. And I'm just wondering if you can forgive me." He gives the bouquet a gentle shake, and the petals glisten like ivory in the moonlight. "I come bearing gifts," he adds half-hopefully.

"That doesn't make things alright."

"No, but I was thinking that maybe it would help just a little." He places the bouquet down in front me and kneels down, black hair tousled, eyebrows drawn together. I don't think I have ever seen him so serious. "Each of these have a different meaning, you know. I was thinking that they would be able to get my message through to you." He beckons me, and I stiffly kneel on my skirts beside him, curious and wary.

"There are a few here that represent you. There's angrec for royalty; cherry blossom for feminine beauty; cowslip for winning grace; and lotus for eloquence." He picks each one up in turn and tucks them into my hair and behind my ears. I'm too emotionally drained- and hopeful- to refuse him. "Then there are others. Agrimony is for thankfulness, and I'm thankful that I met you; broom is for humility, since I'm humiliated that I'm actually whipped enough to go pick out all these flowers and memorize their meanings; white clover means 'I promise', and I promise that I won't ever make you worry again; mignonette is for worth, because even though I know I'm not worthy enough to be with you, I someday hope to be; peony is for shame, because I'm ashamed of what I've put you through; and then there's the red tulip." He retrieves that one last, closing my hands around its stem. "Red tulips are given as a declaration of love. I've loved you since the very first time I met you, Platinum Dawn Berlitz. And I'm asking you if you can forgive me, and if you love me back."

It feels like my heart is lodged in my throat, swelling until it's too large for my body to contain. "Yes," I manage to gasp, even as I begin to cry again. I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, abandoning my pride and simply relishing the feel of him being safe and warm and close to me again. "But don't you ever pull something like that again. You had me worried sick."

"Thank you," he says, his arms going around me.

We sat there like fools for a moment before I broke the silence. "You may compare me to a summer's day now, if you wish."

His laughter sends shockwaves through my body. "Whatever you want, Pretty Girl," he chuckles, and takes the chance to drop a kiss on my cheek.

_~There's no one like you, _

_You speak to my heart~_


	23. Lost Scenes

**Disclaimer: **So I heard u don't liek disclaimers? (Funny, I don't either). But since it has to be done, I don't own 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, the 100 Themes Challenge Variation Two that I used here, or pokemon. Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH EBAZ! *Hugs* You're awesome. Care to request anything? (I love taking requests, lol)

**Characters: **Grovyle and Angel, my OC from PMD 2/3

**Summary: **Snippets of their life together, some back when she was human, others when she's a pokemon. P.S, this is dark. Really dark.

**Lost Scenes **

_~It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry,_

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light,_

_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye~_

**Love**

"I love you desperately," he whispered to his sleeping owner, knowing that even if she was awake she wouldn't be able to hear him. "Why is that so wrong?"

**Light**

Their eyes were nearly the same colour: a molten, burning shade of amber whose inner light no darkness could smother.

**Dark**

There were times when he knew that she wanted to succumb to the darkness. "You told me never to give up hope," she'd say, her head in her hands. "But you forgot to tell hope never give up on me."

**Rot**

Grovyle leant his hide against the stone wall of the prison. His will would have rotted by now, if it wasn't for the fact that he saw her face in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

**Break**

He struggled against the ropes that were tied around his paws and muzzle, staring defiantly back at the crowd that had gathered in Treasure Town. He only saw one pokemon, though- the tiny little thing in the front row with her paw wrapped around her partner's, her amber eyes dancing with pity and something that made his heart break into a million pieces as she gazed back at him, unafraid.

**Heaven**

"Do you think there is a heaven?" she asked him. He looked up, surprised. "Do you think there's anything? Or do you think we just- go out?"

"I believe…" He sighed. "I don't know what I believe. But," he added, weighing each word before saying it, "we're here now, together. And we'll always be together. No lack of a heartbeat will change that."

**Away**

She wailed when Grovyle was dragged away from her by her father, her father's hand landing a harsh blow to the side of his face. "I won't let you throw your life away!" her father shouted at her, fury darkening the topaz of his irises. "This-this _thing _is filling your head with lies! Whoever goes against Dialga will be slaughtered, along with their families!"

"I don't want to live in fear!" she screeched back at him. "And that _thing _has a name! That _thing _is my partner!" She tore her arm out of her mother's grip and fell to her knees beside her pokemon, cradling his limp form in her arms.

**Cut**

Sometimes she cut herself just so she could focus on a pain that wasn't emotional.

**Breathe**

"Don't forget to breathe," he laughed as they tried to activate the Dimensional Scream, and she exhaled in a large huff, elbowing him in the ribs with a laugh as the purplish hue of her face lightened back to its usual colour.

**Memory**

"You don't remember this, Angel, but you were- are- my best friend. I was in hysterics when we were separated." His voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable, and he reached forward to clasp her small paw in his, searching those familiar amber eyes that stared back at him with nothing more than curiosity as her new partner looked on, envy clear on his face.

**Insanity**

"Let me go!" she shrieked, and he watched with tears in his eyes as she beat her head against the wall before sinking to her knees. "No, no, no," she moaned, sobbing, clawing at her arms and face. "It's everywhere, Grovyle. I can't get rid of it. It's in my blood. It's in the air. Make it let me go." Her hair fell forward to hide her face, and she bowed her head, shaking with sobs.

"Make what let you go?" he whispered.

"_The darkness." _

**Misfortune**

"We really do have the worst luck," Grovyle sighed, and she grimaced in agreement as they stood back-to-back and prepared to fend off the ambush.

**Smile**

She smiled rarely, but when she did it lit up his entire world. If only he knew that she thought the same.

**Silence**

Silence had always seemed crushing to him, and when it hit he was always glad to have Celebi around. She couldn't replace Angel, but it was close enough.

**Spit**

"I'll be so glad to be rid of you," said Dusknoir, advancing on the battered and bleeding Grovyle.

"I could say the same for you," the reptile retorted, and, with a wolfish grin, spat in the ghost's face.

**Blood**

Sometimes Angel dreamt she was drowning in it.

**Under**

"Come here," Grovyle sighed, lifting an arm. She smiled in thanks and slid under it, closing her eyes in bliss at their shared warmth.

**Gray**

"I miss colours, sometimes," he admitted one cold night, staring up at the sky where the stars used to shine. "Life shouldn't be gray."

**Fortitude**

The look in her eyes as he disappeared through the portal with Dusknoir was nearly his downfall, but with the last of his fortitude he mouthed _I love you, _and tumbled into the abyss.

**War**

They were soldiers marching through a monochrome world painted red, their soundtrack a CD of screams.

**Mother**

"I wanted to grow up, get married, have kids," she murmured. To him or herself he wasn't sure. "Why can't I have that?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't.

**Distasteful**

His face when he tried enigma berries for the first time was hilarious, and she made note to slip some into his breakfast just for laughs.

**Want**

She would never know just how much he wanted her: her perfection, her flaws, her everything. She was everything to him.

**Lurking**

The first time they met- she a gap-toothed toddler and he a treeko- he hated her. He hated her bright eyes and her fair skin and her downy, curling hair. He hated the way she bandaged the wounds the sableye had left him with.

At least, that was what he told himself as he lurked outside her home the evening after, looking wistfully in on the happy and secure life he wished he had.

**Europe**

They stumbled upon an ancient book once, the leather binding torn and faded. "What's Europe?" she asked in confusion as they flipped through, glancing at all the mysterious lands the book claimed was on the Earth. Ones that didn't exist.

"A place that doesn't exist anymore," he said, pointing to the date the book was published.

She was quiet for a moment. "We'll be Europe, soon enough."

"Maybe we already are," he answered.

**Foreign**

They travelled across dangerous, foreign terrain that she had only dreamt of seeing, but she quickly realised that it wasn't going to be the type of adventure she had yearned for. She was soft, not fast or strong, nor was she quick-witted- and the dangers were real. She learned that the hard way when one of her injuries got badly infected and Grovyle spent a week nursing her back to health.

**Sorrow**

It was an emotion Angel knew well.

**Urban**

There were no cities or urban areas anymore. They had all been destroyed in the Seventh World War.

**Rain**

He had never known the feel of rain against his skin.

**Flower**

"It's for you," the young treeko said, shyly placing the flower tiara atop the giggling girl's head.

**Night**

Even though she was scared of the dark, for some reason he never could quite understand she adored the night.

**Wrath**

The whip whistled through the air, and he suffered through all ten wrathful lashes for her, determined to take the punishment instead of her.

**Moon**

"The glow it casts is beautiful, isn't it?"

**Walk**

Sometimes, when her feet got tired and he was in a good mood, he'd sling her over his shoulder and walk on.

**Precious**

He was the most precious thing in the world to her.

**See**

"No! Don't hurt him!" The tiny pokemon's voice rang through Mespirit's cavern, but even though he was looking down at her, at how her arms were spread wide to protect her fallen partner and her unwavering amber eyes, he raised his leaf blade and stared unseeingly through.

**Abandoned**

He and his younger sister had been abandoned when they were only a few days old. He survived. She did not.

**Dream**

"Grovyle, do you ever dream?"

"Angel, do you ever run out of questions?"

**4: 29 PM**

4: 29 PM was when he finally came to the conclusion that he loved her, even as she slept in oblivion beside him.

**Citric Acid**

"It's manufactured to eat away at your flesh," purred Dusknoir, strolling over to hang the bucket of the toxin over Angel. Grovyle made a strangled sound, straining against the bindings. "Do you want to see how it works?"

"No," Grovyle moaned. "Not her. Not her."

She only had time to give him a sad smile before the contents of the bucket were dumped over her head.

**Still**

Whenever he was too still Angel would poke him, just to make sure he was alive.

**Die**

They came back to find her town in ruins, and her family dead. "I'm so sorry," Grovyle whispered, trying to lay a hand on her shoulder- but she flinched away, and went to go cry over her mother's body.

**Two Roads**

"There are two roads. The road of cowardice and the road of action," she said, her eyes filled with resolve. "I want to help you fight off the darkness."

"You'll have to leave everyone you know and love behind," he told her.

"Not everyone," she replied, and reached out to take his paw.

**Two Guns**

She wanted to press one against Dusknoir's head, and the other against her own.

**Drop**

"Hang on!" he cried over the turbulence in the portal, gasping as he felt her hand slowly side from his.

"I-I can't!" she screamed, and dropped.

**Dirt**

He patted the last of the dirt onto his sister's makeshift grave, and decorated it with all of her favourite flowers.

**Young**

"You're too young to be doing this," her father persisted, desperate.

"I'd rather die young and free than live long enough to be broken down like you," she spat, and slammed the door on him.

**Preservatives **

Grovyle was her drug, her medicine, her preservative. Without him she would have died a long time ago.

**Breaking the Rules**

To fall in love with a human wasn't right, wasn't acceptable, wasn't _sane. _Just once, couldn't he have left one rule unbroken?

**Sport**

They both hated those who killed for sport. They watched in disgust as pokemon- and humans- killed their own kind out of bloodlust, and watched as they killed their own selves while doing so.

**Old**

They were older than their years. Their eyes held a heaviness that no one could look at for too long of a time.

**Desecrate**

"I'm desecrated," she whispered, tears dripping down her burnt face. "My face is marred. My hair is sheared off. Even my heart is tainted. I'm dirty. I'm defiled. I'm ugly. Everything about me is ugly."

"Not to me," he said, his eyes lingering on those scars and burn marks and meaning every word.

**Tower**

His arms were towers, protecting her from the rest of the world.

**Need**

"I need you, Grovyle. I've always needed you. Don't you know that?"

**Biohazard**

He was hazardous to everything he touched, and she was no exception.

**Sacrificial**

"If we change history, we will disappear," said Angel quietly. "Are you really able to sacrifice everything to achieve that goal?"

"The sacrifice will be nothing compared to the gain," he replied.

**Kick in the Head**

"Ouch, what was that for?" the young treeko asked, rubbing his head.

"For being a pessimist," the little girl replied, and kissed the bump better.

**No Way Out**

_If these are my last moments… please let me be with him…_

**Desert**

She felt like she was in a desert of misery, and that he would vanish like a mirage.

**Fairy Tale**

"Aren't we too old for fairy tales?" Angel asked sceptically.

"Nope," Celebi giggled, and plunked down inbetween her and the treeko and proceeded to tell them stories.

**Voodoo**

It was as if she had cast a spell upon him, and that was why he was feeling this way.

**Do Not Disturb**

It was hard not to when he could hear her wake from sleep screaming.

**City**

She knelt down to pick the tiny bundle up out of the rubble of the skyscraper, only to find that it wasn't breathing.

**Horror**

She covered her eyes as Grovyle was whipped, nearly biting her tongue off in horror.

**Snow**

"Celebi told me about snow once," said Angel wistfully. "It sounds like fun."

"We'll play with it in the afterlife," he promised her, and gave her a noogie.

**Drum**

Her heart beat like a war drum, propelling her onward during a fight. The adrenaline, the power, the instinct- she was growing to love it, and that scared her.

**Hero**

"Always the damsel in distress," he sighed, and proceeded to carry his unconscious owner in his arms.

**Annoyance**

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" the treeko snapped, and the little girl stuck her tongue out in reply.

**67%**

"You can understand what pokemon say?" the green pokemon asked wonderingly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Well… 67% of the time," the young girl answered sheepishly.

**Obsession**

Watching him sleep was her favourite pastime, bordering on an obsession.

**Mislead**

"If you come with me I'll let the girl go," Dusknoir said, animal eyes glinting as he led Grovyle into the prison.

**I Can't**

"What's wrong, Grovyle?" she demanded, reaching up to touch his face.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," he said, and, with self-hate in his eyes, turned away.

**Confrontation**

"What happened to you?" she screamed. "You were so full of hope, of life! When did that part of you die? When did you become enough of a coward to give up?"

Her reflection gave no reply.

**Mirror**

He was aghast when she walked out of the bathroom, her hair cut off in brutal chunks as if she hadn't used a mirror.

**Broken**

His heart broke when he woke up alone after the fiasco in the portal, and it felt as if each shard was piercing him every time he took a breath.

**Testament**

"You'll never win," Grovyle said, looking Dusknoir in the eye. "Never. I've already won, can't you see? I've found meaning- something you'll never have. Isn't what you're doing evidence of that?"

**Drink**

She drowned her sorrows in alcohol, and tears dripped down his face as he watched the last of her sanity drown with it.

**Balk**

Angel shrunk back from Dusknoir's impending blow, and Grovyle dived in front of her, taking the hit for her as he had done countless times before.

**Words**

"I love you," she told him, but to her they were just words of friendship. Just three harmless, meaningless words that ripped him to pieces each time he heard them.

**Pen and Paper**

"How was school today?" the treeko asked as soon as she entered Dusk Forest, he and Celebi rushing to greet their friend.

"Boring," she sighed, and sat cross-legged so that he could sit in her lap. "But I snitched a pen and some paper to teach you to read and write, like I promised."

Neither of them were religious, but while Grovyle found the cross and its story beautiful in its simplicity, Angel would shake her head at each one she saw.

**Heal**

He was surprised when he realised that he was grateful for Angel's insomnia. It meant that she could let go of all the painful memories; it meant that she could heal.

**Cold**

In the beginning she thought him to be cold, but it was after she had known him for a year or so that she realised that, behind all the defenses, he was the warmest person she would ever meet.

**Sick**

"I can see the way that reptile looks at you," her mother said one night. "It makes me sick."

**Seeing Red**

Crimson hazed over his vision when they found Dusknoir's calling card on the remains of Angel's bloodstained home.

**Hunger**

She would deny the hunger until all that was left was skin and bones.

**Pain**

They both dealt with it in different ways.

**Through the Fire**

"You broke into prison…for me?" the half-dead Grovyle murmured, gazing up at his saviour.

"I'd go through the fires of hell for you," she replied, and embraced him.

**Triangle**

Rivalry sparked between Grovyle and Damon the second they found out that the other was Angel's partner.

**Drown**

"Remember that fairy tale that Celebi told us? The one about the mermaid that sold her voice to become a human, and had to endure impossible pain each time she took a step with her new feet all the while she was one?" he asked.

"The one whose beloved married another?" she questioned.

"Yes. That one. The one who threw herself into the sea and drowned afterwards."

She paused, looking at him with concern. "What about it?"

"I understand why she did it," he said, and she looked away, the intensity of his gaze making her uncomfortable. "And I'd do it, too, if I had the chance. All of it."

"Don't say things like that," she whispered, and walked off.

**Rape**

He screamed until his throat was raw and bloody, her shrieks mirroring his- and Dusknoir made him sit there, made him sit there _unable to help, _made him sit there and _watch _as his owner- his best friend, his love, his partner- was broken down. He watched as all light emptied from her eyes and the depression set in.

**Iron**

"I will always protect you," he vowed, his claws like bands of iron wrapping around her wrist as he pushed her behind him.

**Soft**

Her lips were soft as they brushed his cheek, and he shut his eyes, relishing the feel of it and pretending that it meant something more.

**Advertisement**

"We'll just be advertising warrants for our arrests if we go through town," he snarled, and ripped down the Wanted poster of the two of them as he stalked past.

**Storm**

The weather was always clear, the moon shining down through a sky that held no hint of a storm. The only difference between night and day was that in the daytime the moonlight was a sickly colour: it was only at night that it became truly spectacular, silver as the necklaces that Angel had always worn as a child.

**Safety**

"I feel safe with you," she admitted as she lay in his arms, her head resting contentedly against his chest. "You're…home to me."

**Puzzle**

Their personalities fit together like puzzle pieces: each piece had a counterpart that clicked together seamlessly. Like soulmates, almost.

_Except soulmates were allowed to be together. _

**Alone**

He dug his nails into his head and bowed it in agony as the realisation that he would never see her again dawned on him. They would die apart. Alone.

**Gone**

They're both gone, but that doesn't matter.

Wherever one goes, the other will follow.

_~Now we're back to the beginning, _

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it, too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye~_


	24. Night

**Disclaimer: **I can't think of a snappy disclaimer today ; _ ;

**Characters: **Green X Yellow, for Ebaz

**Summary: **Some quality time on the roof. *No, not that kind of quality time, get your head out of the gutter*

**Night**

_~Yours is the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am, _

_I don't know where I've been,_

_But I know where I want to go~_

"What are you doing up here?" Green demanded, tossing a blanket at her as he spoke. Yellow smiled up at him, unperturbed by his stern tone, and hummed as she wrapped it around herself. "It's the middle of winter. You'll catch a cold."

"It's just such a pretty night," she sighed, her breath curling in the air. "It seemed a shame to waste it, you know? The sky's always so much more clear in the winter…Oh! Thank you!" This said when he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"It's no problem," he mumbled, seating himself down beside her. "Red would kill me if you caught a cold, that's all."

Her smile softened, and he knew that she didn't believe any of it. "Still, thank you," she told him, taking a sip and then offering it to him. Feeling very self-conscious but trying not to show it, he avoided her eyes, taking a drink before passing it back. "How did you know I was up here, anyways?"

He shrugged, tipping his head back to look at the moon. "It's brighter than usual tonight, isn't it?" he commented, which was Green for _I'm not going to answer and if you make me I'll scowl and leave in a huff. _

She shook her head with a fond and slightly amused expression, following his gaze. "Yes. It's a full moon tonight. It's almost too bad- you can't see the stars all that well."

He lifted one shoulder before letting it drop. "I suppose. You still shouldn't be out this late, though," he sighed, stealing the mug from her and downing more of the liquid to try and chase away the cold. "You fall asleep so easily anyways, you'll pass out tomorrow morning and then your sleeping hours will be thrown off."

She giggled. "Afraid I'll become nocturnal?"

"It's a possibility," he said, smiling at the sound. It was impossible not to.

Her soft eyes assessed him, her flaxen hair catching the moonlight as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "You look a little cold, Green," she remarked.

"It's one in the morning in the middle of December," he replied. "Of course I'm cold."

"Here." She leaned over to sling the blanket over him as well, and he stiffened at how close she was, feeling his face heat.

"T-thanks."

They stayed like that, heat radiating off of her skin, her silky hair brushing his arm. After a while he heard her yawn, and she leaned into him, burrowing her face into the front of his shirt. In a few minutes she was snoring softly.

"Saw this coming," he mumbled, polishing off the rest of the hot chocolate. Gathering her up in his arms, he cast one last look at the night sky before he carried the sleeping Yellow back downstairs and tucked her in, affirming to make sure she was really asleep before giving her a kiss on the forehead and hastening out the door.

_~And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you'd just woke up _

_And you said, "This is the first day of my life,_

"_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you _

"_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy."~_


	25. Buried Moments

**Disclaimer: **I'm glad you liked it, Ebaz! : ) Also, thank you to AshKetchumDarkSide for your review- I'll make sure that Jetshipping is next. And, of course, a warm thanks to TimPrime1 for adding this to his/her favourites and brightbreath13 for adding this to his/her alerts and favourites.

**Characters: **As a companion fic to Lost Scenes, Damon X Angel, my OCs from PMD 2/3, except with Variation 1 of 100 Themes this time.

**Summary: **God, these things are long and difficult to write.

**Buried Moments**

_~Once upon a broken heart_

_I was walking alone in the dark_

_Looking for a way to start again_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend_

_There was no love in my life_

_There was no light in my eyes_

_All the tears that I had cried and cried_

_Seemed like they would never end_

_And I never believed that fairy tales came true,_

_But now I know that they really do~_

**Love**

For both of them, it was love at first sight.

**Light **

The light bubbled up in and around her, and with the last of her energy she leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered, pulling back slightly- and then she was gone, the light fountaining up where she once stood before vanishing without a trace.

**Dark**

When she left it was as if she had taken the sun with her, leaving him in darkness.

**Seeking Solace**

"I can't stand what a coward I am," he murmured, hanging his head in shame.

"You're not a coward- you're the bravest pokemon I know," she told him, and he laid his head on her lap, purring as she stroked his fur back from his face.

**Break Away**

They watched as the moon broke away from the stars, sinking lower and lower until it was consumed by the sea.

**Heaven**

"I wonder what type of person I was when I was human. Damon, do you think that I'll go to heaven, even if I was a bad person back then?"

"Of course. You're an angel- they'll have to let you in."

**Innocence**

She remembered thinking that most boys were thuggish, nasty creatures for some reason: even the word conjured images of meaty hands ripping and tearing at clothes, screaming and the spilling of blood. But when she looked into Damon's eyes, all she saw was innocence.

**Drive**

Curiosity was what drove Damon to form an exploration team, but she would never know what compelled her to join.

**Breathe Again**

When Damon spluttered and opened his eyes, Angel sobbed in relief, collapsing onto his chest. He was alive; she could breathe again.

**Memory**

Memories would come to her in dreams, disjointed snippets of smiles and tears and emotion.

**Insanity**

Wigglytuff threw back his head and howled maniacal laughter, and Damon and Angel exchanged looks. The pokemon was completely insane.

**Misfortune**

"I don't think I'll ever be unlucky with you by my side," Damon declared, squeezing her paw as she giggled.

**Smile**

"C'mon," he laughed. It really was an infectious sort of laugh, she reflected, and soon enough she found herself blushing and laughing along, a smile on her face. "Ha! Told you I could make you smile!"

She simply laughed harder and swatted at him, never feeling happier than at that moment.

**Silence**

There never was any between them.

**Questioning **

"Damon, where did you live before the Guild?" she questioned.

"Oh, you know- here, there, everywhere." He forced a laugh, avoiding her eyes.

She hugged him, feeling a stab of empathy that she didn't know the origins of. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," he said, and touched his forehead against hers.

**Blood**

When she saw it oozing from Damon's cuts she had to exercise all of her restraint to keep from bawling, and she bandaged it with the utmost tenderness, hating his pain.

**Rainbow**

"Angel, look, a rainbow! You know, there's this fairy tale about how rainbows…"

**Gray**

"I hate gray," she said with surprising vehemence. "And red." She gave a shudder. "Especially red."

He blinked, gazing at her inquisitively. "What's your favourite colour then?"

"Green," she said instantly. Then, looking into his eyes, she blurted out, "Or maybe blue."

**Fortitude**

"You make me strong, you know," he told her. "You give me courage."

**Vacation**

"Exploration teams are not allowed to have vacations," tutted Chatot, and the two sweatdropped, their plans having been ruined.

**Mother Nature**

"Mother Nature's a cruel mistress," Angel sighed, dragging Damon off to take shelter under a tree with her as they waited for the storm to blow over.

**Cat**

She stretched out like a cat as he massaged her back.

**No Time**

"I love you too," he cried- but she had already vanished.

**Trouble Lurking**

"I'm sorry; I should have seen that monster house coming," he apologized, and she forgave him instantly, letting him carry her bridal-style out of the dungeon.

**Tears**

Once he started to cry, he found that he couldn't stop.

**Foreign**

This feeling- _love- _wasn't foreign to her. In fact, whenever she looked at Damon and felt it there was always an accompanying pang of guilt, but she would shake it off and continue with whatever she was doing.

**Sorrow**

"I won't let you ever be sad," he promised her, kissing her frown.

**Happiness**

Happiness was being by each other's side.

**Under the Rain**

"Dancing in the rain, Damon? Really?" she laughed as he clumsily twirled her, and they danced, stepping on each other's feet every second step.

**Flowers**

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…"

"Who loves you?"

"Ack! Angel! I d-d-didn't see you there!"

**Night**

"I love the night," she purred, tilting her head back to enjoy the starry night sky. "I think I've missed it."

**Expectations**

"You're a good person, Angel," he told her forcefully.

"Somehow I don't that's true," she said with a frown. "Just don't expect too much, okay?"

**Stars**

"A shooting star, Angel! Make a wish!" he said, beaming.

_I wish...for Damon to get his wish, whatever it is. _

**Hold My Hand**

Their paws searched for each other in the darkness, and once they found each other they never let go.

**Precious Treasure**

"I can see why this is the treasure of Fogbound Lake," he said. She murmured her agreement, slipping her paw into his and leaning against him as they watched the multi-coloured fountain spout.

**Eyes**

"Your eyes…they're beautiful. Almost pure gold." They were nose-to-nose, staring into each other's eyes.

"Yours are blue, like the ocean," she whispered back, feeling a smile creep onto her face. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes so bright."

**Abandoned**

He sat in the exact spot that he had found her, leaning his head against his knees and wondering how it was possible to feel so abandoned.

**Dreams**

"Damon, do you dream?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I suppose. What do you dream of, Damon?"

"You, mostly. Does that sound corny?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Just checking."

**Rated**

In a few short years they were the highest-rated exploration team in the region.

**Teamwork**

Teamwork came naturally to them as they stood back-to-back, claws unsheathed and ready to fight off Koffing and Zubat. The pose seemed nostalgic to her.

**Standing Still**

Time seemed to stand still for her as she watched Grovyle mouth those three words- _I love you- _and her lips trembled, almost as if she was unsure if she wanted to mouth them back or not.

**Dying**

Her steps were slowing, heaviness weighing her body down. _I guess… it's time to say goodbye…_

**Two Roads**

"Take the road less travelled by," Damon hummed, towing her along behind him as they braved the Craggy Coast.

**Illusion**

She knelt in the sand, staring at her reflection in the water and thinking it was some sort of illusion.

**Family**

The Guild members all huddled together with face-splitting smiles for the 'family' photo.

**Creation**

"I…I made it for you, Angel," he stammered, handing her the delicate-looking wooden flower.

**Childhood**

His was a gypsy childhood, and he wandered to and fro, living in damp hollows and empty caves.

**Stripes**

The evening they met, bubbles were glistening in the light of the setting sun, and the sky was shot through with stripes of lavender and rose.

**Breaking the Rules**

"Angel, where are we going?" he wheedled groggily when his partner pulled him from bed and snuck out of the Guild. "Don't you know it's against the rules to go out after dark?"

**Sport**

Angel laughed and clapped from the sidelines as Loudred tried to teach Damon something called 'football'.

**Deep in Thought**

They called them her 'dark days'. The days when the sadness suddenly hit, and she would lay in bed, deep in thought as she stared up at the ceiling.

**Keeping a Secret**

After she learnt that she was fated to disappear, she couldn't bear to even look at Damon. She knew that if she looked into his eyes the secret would spill out, so she gritted her teeth and wouldn't even let him touch her as the rode on the Stoneship.

**Tower**

Dark energy crackled around Temporal Tower, red lightning streaking across the sky.

**Waiting**

Every day for a year, he sat on the beach, staring sightlessly at the ocean and simply waiting for her.

**Danger Ahead**

He always did waltz into dungeons unprepared, even if he knew there was danger ahead.

**Sacrifice**

She thought of Celebi, of Grovyle, of herself. Why would she condemn herself? Why would she fight so hard to be sacrificed?

Only one word popped into her head.

_Love. _

**Kick In the Head**

Déjà vu swam behind her eyelids as Damon rubbed his head and complained with an exasperated smile. "What was that for?"

"Being an optimist," she said, her voice sounding distant to her own ears as she kissed the bump better.

**No Way Out**

_If these are my last moments… please let me be where she is… _

**Rejection**

Once, when they were in Spinda's Café, a very pretty pokemon came to ask Damon out for dinner.

Even though she was rejected, Angel couldn't help but glare at her as she walked away.

**Fairy Tale**

"Have you ever been told a fairy tale?" he asked.

"…One." She hesitated. "Something about love, and sacrifice. I hated it."

"Then let me tell you a happy one," he smiled, stroking her fur.

**Magic**

"Damon, do you believe in magic?"

"I do now that I've met you."

**Do Not Disturb**

Whenever she woke from sleep screaming he'd rush to her bedside, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her until she realised that she wasn't in the nightmare anymore.

**Multitasking**

Damon would always go out of his way to please their baby manaphy, trying to juggle and skip rope at the same time. Needless to say, both the baby and her mother winced as he ended up as a tangled heap on the floor.

**Horror**

Both of them hated to think of what horrors lay in wait for them as they left Team Skull behind in the cave and ran to go find Chatot.

**Traps**

"Damon! Watch out!" she shrilled, but he didn't hear in time, and they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to cut him free of the net.

**Playing the Melody**

She was pleasantly surprised when one night she woke up to find him sitting up in bed playing a lovely tune on his ocarina, his eyes shut in concentration and his face lit by starshine.

**Hero**

"I'm not a hero!" she shouted at him, and he flinched.

**Annoyance**

Despite being together all the time, they never once were annoyed by each other's presence.

**67%**

"I suck at math," he admitted, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Duskull, can you tell us how much Chatot is ripping us off by?"

**Obsession**

She liked watching him sleep, but it wasn't as if it was an obsession.

**Mischief Managed**

He smiled too widely, and she knew that he was up to something cheesy and probably incredibly childish.

**I Can't**

"I couldn't protect you. Oh, Arceus, I-I wish I could trade places with you…I wish…" His voice broke.

**Are You Challenging Me?**

Damon and Grovyle's eyes locked, friction arising between them. _He was her partner, too, _Damon thought, peering at Grovyle and the way his eyes turned molten whenever he glanced at Angel, at the tenderness in which he treated her with. _But even if he is in love with her, too…I won't let her go. I don't think I can. _

**Mirror**

She never looked at one for more than a second.

**Broken Pieces**

He was in ruins, and she wasn't there to put him back together again.

**Test**

"The Grand Master of All Things Bad?" Angel scoffed as they marched towards their graduation test. "That's the best they could come up with?"

**Drink**

She hated the taste of alcohol. "I'll never drink this," she said with a crinkle of her nose, pushing it away.

**Starvation**

In the beginning he made sure she ate since she was so skinny, and followed her around for an hour or two afterwards to make sure she wouldn't try and throw it back up.

**Words**

"I love you," she told him, the words brimming over with meaning.

**Pen and Paper**

"I love to write," she said, flipping happily through the diary he had given her.

He seemed embarrassed. "I can read… but I can't write all that well."

"Here, I'll show you," she replied, and fell instinctively into the role of teacher.

**Can You Hear Me?**

"_Angel, I love you!"_ he cried before sinking to his knees, his paws clenched into fists. _"Angel!_ Angel, don't…don't leave me…"

**Heal**

"Damon… he's been good for you," Grovyle said, his eyes searching hers. "He's… healed you."

**Out Cold**

Angel whimpered as Damon was knocked out cold by Team Skull.

**Spiral**

Damon toppled backwards with a yell, spiralling down into the abyss, but claws sank into his paw and hauled him up in the nick of time.

**Seeing Red**

At first he thought it was anger, but no; it was blood that blurred his vision.

**Food**

"I'm…not hungry," she murmured, prodding the food with a disinterested expression.

"Too bad," he said sternly. "I can see your ribs through your skin. You're eating."

**Pain**

His whole body screamed in pain, but still he pushed himself up, facing Dialga squarely.

**Through the Fire**

She ran her paws down her face, feeling the burn marks covered by fur that made her wonder what her life had been like before.

**Triangle**

With Celebi, Grovyle, Angel and Damon all together, the rivalry was palpable. If only the girls weren't so oblivious to the love triangle going on.

**Drowning**

He stood out in the rain, wondering if the downpour would drown him if he stayed there long enough.

**All That I Have**

"You're all that I have," he said, gazing up at her with eyes that were filled with tears of earnestness.

**Give Up**

"Why didn't you give up?" asked Grovyle, trying desperately to understand.

"Because Angel was by my side," Damon answered, his fur being ruffled by the wind as he stared at the rising sun.

**Last Hope**

Each day she was gone he woke up with the hope that he would find her lying beside him, but it never lasted more than a minute.

**Advertisement**

"Look, Angel, karaoke night at Spinda's café! We should go!"

Cue facepalm.

**In The Storm**

The night before they met, the storm howled outside his makeshift home, lightning striking the sea and setting it aglow.

**Safety First**

"I'll go first," he said before they entered the dungeon.

"Why?"

"Because then if there's any traps or anything, I'll be the one that gets hurt, not you."

**Puzzle**

They weren't like puzzle pieces, opposites that fit together; instead they were one and the same, the silver cord of twin flames humming between them.

**Solitude**

Despite being so full of energy, Damon could be quiet and respectful when he wanted to be; especially when they found the gravestones of Angel and her family while they were in the future. He checked the maps and let her grieve in solitude.

**Relaxation **

After everything was said and done, they simply relaxed and enjoyed their happy ending, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the sun rise.

_~Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
>Just look at the sunshine, and you<br>Showed me a world  
>That I'd never seen<br>I woke up and fell into this dream  
>Happily ever after just took time<br>Once upon this broken heart of mine~_


	26. Swan Lake

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if us fanfic writers owned any of the things we write about the world would just be one rotating mound of awesomeness.

**Characters: **Skyla X Black, as requested. Hey, you know what I realised? I totally think of Skyla as Nausicaa from Valley of the Wind. Huh.

**Summary: **Drabble.

**Swan Lake**

_~Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you~_

When Black was younger his parents made him go see a ballet. Beforehand he fidgeted and complained, wanting to get out of the stuffy studio and get away from all the finely-dressed strangers that sat rimrod straight around him- but then the ballet began, and he watched with portal eyes as he was transported into a world where words were adagios and the simplest of steps were choreographed twirls. He watched as the tragic love story unfolded, and by the time Odette died in a swirl of grace and feathers Black was wholly consumed by the tale. When the curtain fell he settled back, blinking as if waking from a dream.

He decided that he couldn't let it end that way.

0000

When Skyla was younger her parents made her learn ballet. Beforehand she would stretch and sigh, looking longingly out the window and wishing she could just fly away- but then the lessons would begin, and she would realise that she didn't need wings to soar. Her arms were her wings, unfurling as she arched her back and lost herself in the music; her feet were the wind, keeping her airborne as she danced lightly and without restraint. She exuded elegance in his rawest form, and even though she wasn't one for tutus and satin shoes she had to admit that the soreness in her limbs was oddly refreshing.

_Someday I'll fly away from here, _she promised herself.

0000

Every year on the same day, Black would go see the ballet.

He wouldn't tell anyone, of course; they would all laugh at him. But he'd slink into the studio and sit down anyways, allowing himself to unwind and become absorbed in the story.

When he was eleven he saw the ending where both the prince and Odette died.

When he was twelve, the one where she was doomed to remain a swan.

Thirteen- the lovers threw themselves into the lake.

Fourteen- the prince was killed.

Fifteen- Odette was stolen away.

It was when he was sixteen that he saw the happy ending. He couldn't help but watch the girl that played Odette closely, marvelling at her grace and spiralling magenta hair. Her eyes were the clouded blue of a spring sky, her heart and soul noticeable in every move she executed. Her skin reminded him of caramelized apples. Her beestung lips curved in a smile as the last act finished, and in that smile was all the joy and loveliness that the ballet contained.

_So why I am I so disappointed by this ending? _he wondered as he watched her walk off the stage.

0000

Every day, every year, Skyla would go down to the lake.

She wouldn't tell anyone, of course; they'd all try to stop all. But she'd steal into the forest and go down anyways, not caring if everyone else said the pokemon were dangerous.

When she was thirteen she met her ducklett, and they would dance together on the bank, spinning in tandem.

When she was fourteen she met the rest of her party, and her resolve to flee town was set in stone.

Fifteen- her parents died in a plane crash, and her tears fell into the lake, tainting it with her ruined dreams. She couldn't leave now. Not when she had responsibility.

Sixteen- she learned how to fly a plane, and she flew it low over the lake, waving to all of her pokemon friends.

Seventeen- she took her role as the gym leader, but always took the time to bring her newly-evolved swanna down to her old home and feed the duckletts.

It was when she was eighteen that she starred in a retelling of _Swan Lake _in the boring town of Nuvema. She was dressed in an uncomfortable gown of opal feathers, the too-tight ivory circlet that adorned her head cutting off blood flow. With her eyes on one particularly handsome boy in the audience, she sashayed, her gaze locked on those inkwell eyes.

_So why am I so disappointed for this to be over? _she wondered as he was lost in the crowd.

0000

The day they officially met was a hit-and-run. He stopped mid-step when he saw her, not even noticing her companion. All he could see was her radiant smile and whimsically styled hair that framed her cheerful face, his gaze dropping to rove over the curves that were defined by the brazen outfit she wore.

"Cedric, who is this trainer?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and remembrance as she gazed at Black.

"Skyla, this is Black, an acquaintance of my daughter," said Cedric. "Black, this is Skyla, the gym leader of this town. Black here is journeying through Unova, aiming to complete the Pokedex."

"That's not completely true," Black amended, looking only at Skyla. "I'm journeying through Unova, but I don't have a goal in mind."

"I see." The twinkle in her eyes said that she really did. "But you'll be challenging my gym, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Sunlight glinted off her teeth. "I'm looking forward to it."

Cedric excused himself, seeing how the two were eyeing each other.

She shook her head in a bemused fashion as the professor walked away, her hair bouncing with the motion. "So irresponsible for a world-renown professor," she mused, and then turned to Black. "Now, Black. As the gym leader, I'd be very glad if you were to challenge my gym, but first there's something I need to do. Earlier, when I was flying my cargo plane, I saw something atop the Celestial Tower. It was a sick pokemon, I'm sure of it! I need to see if it's alright before I take any challengers."

"I'll come," Black said, the words popping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I thought you would." Grinning, she grabbed his hand, and he was too surprised to do anything but try and keep up as she started towards Route Seven, towing him along behind her.

_I think I like this girl, _he found himself thinking as they ran.

0000

She watched the boy with the tousled brown hair out of the corner of her eye as she healed the swoobat back to health. He was smiling a little to himself, as if he couldn't help it, and she found the expression oddly heartwarming as she released the pokemon back into the sky.

"Thanks for coming," she told him, sitting and folding her legs underneath her.

"No problem." That small smile made her think that he meant it.

They stared at each other for a moment, the wind making their clothes lash.

"Great view, isn't it?" It was her that broke the silence, turning her head to gesture at the expanse of rolling hills and forests below. "If you look closely you can even see the swan lake from here."

He sat down close beside her, despite having the whole place to themselves. "Really? I can't see anything," he admitted. "You must have good eyesight."

She shrugged, giggling. "A pilot needs eyes that can see things from miles away," she said. "Genetics, I guess."

"Your parents are pilots?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Were." She patted the tower. "They rest here, now."

"I'm sorry." His voice was thick with remorse. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." She smiled reassuringly and giggled again. "Here." She stood up and offered a hand. "Since you're here, why don't you the Celestial Bell? It is said to calm the spirits of all that are buried here. The legend says that its sound is affected by the heart of the one who rings it. Why don't you give it a shot?"

He curled his fingers around hers, allowing her to haul him to his feet. "I don't know…"

"Oh, c'mon." She gave him an encouraging shove in its direction. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Oh, alright." He stepped forward to ring the bell, the sound of its toll reverberating through the air. Skyla closed her eyes and listened to the strong, clear noise, opening them again in surprise at the realisation that when the bell tolled for her its tone was exactly the same.

"Hmm. Black, I think that you're a good-hearted and strong person. At least, that's what the bell's telling me." She smiled widely as he turned back to look at her. "As soon as you're ready, please come challenge me at the gym."

He smiled back. "Will do."

_I think I like this boy, _she found herself thinking as she waved goodbye.

0000

At first he couldn't beat her. There was a power struggle at the end, and she emerged victorious, the grace of her pokemon matching their trainer's.

She came to thank him for the battle afterwards, and somehow it ended up with them going to dinner in the futuristic café nearby. They chatted about journeys: she told him that she had always wanted to go on one, and milked every detail of his out of him. They smiled at each other over the rims of their beverages. They swapped jokes and foolish strategies that they had used in battle, feeling more comfortable with each other than they had ever felt with anyone else.

"I saw you in a ballet once," he mentioned after they had split the bill.

"I saw you in the audience once," she replied, grinning.

For a week he battled her, and every day he lost. And afterwards they simply enjoy each other's presence, the long afternoons they spent together piling up to create snapshots that neither would forget: Skyla trying to teach him how to dance; Black showing her pictures of his travels; the two of them sitting by the lake, skipping stones; training together on the outskirts of town; and just sitting down and talking, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.

They had just become friends when Black beat her. It was an even fight, but with a critical hit he won, and she happily handed the badge over to him.

"You're probably the most powerful trainer I've ever faced," she told him. "You don't look as happy as you should though, Black. Why?"

He bit his lip on a frown. "It's just that I had a lot of fun with you. I don't want to say goodbye."

"You don't have to," she told him. "We'll keep in touch. Now cheer up, Black- you won!"

_Actually, I've lost, _he thought when he walked backwards away from Mistralton, waving goodbye the entire time.

0000

The rest of the year passed by slowly for them both, even though they talked on the phone every once in a while. Every battle after his was tedious for her; every girl after her was bland to him. Trivial day after trivial day crawled as if on their stomachs.

"How are your travels?" she asked once, clutching the receiver to her ear as if that would bring him closer to her.

"Really great!" came the reply.

_I wish I could say the same, _she thought with a sigh.

0000

He would lay awake in bed, his hands over his eyes.

_I hardly know her. It's stupid to be feeling like this._

0000

She would dance, leaves crunching underfoot.

_I barely know him. Why do I feel like this?_

0000

Spring turned into summer. He battled; she flew. He travelled; she sat. He walked; she danced.

_Where is she now?_

_Where is he now?_

0000

They were finally reunited at N's castle. Even though all the gym leaders were there, his eyes were for her only.

"Skyla!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her. She met him halfway, blue eyes millimetres from his own.

"Black! Are you alright? We got here as soon as we heard-"

"I'll be fine." Impulsively, he gave her a hug, and she hugged him back. "I'm going to go face N now."

She gave a nod as they pulled away. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less." She shot him a thumbs-up and a smile. "Go get em, superstar."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Roger that, captain," he said, and left her to fend off the approaching Plasma grunts.

_I've missed you, _he added silently.

0000

A week later she was sitting alone by the swan lake, skipping stones, when a great shadow fell upon the water and the surrounding area. Gasping, she looked up to see a reshiram descend a few paces away from her, its expansive white wings glinting like sunlight off fresh snow. She tilted her head back to gape at its rider, hardly daring to believe it.

"Hey, Skyla," Black grinned, his hair mussed from wind.

She blinked rapidly before a smile broke out across her face. "Black, how in the world did you manage to catch a reshiram?"

"I'll tell you later." He leaned over to offer a hand. "But first- fly with me?"

She laughed delightedly, taking his hand and letting him swing her up behind him. "I'd love to."

He decided that this was one ending he could handle.

_~Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
>Say you love me<br>(You know I do)  
>Love me<br>That's all I ask of you~_


	27. Beach

**Disclaimer: **Thank you to the ever-kind Ebaz and AshKetchumDarkSide for your amazingly considerate reviews; I didn't like that one at all, but I'm overjoyed that you did! Oh, and instead of disclaimers (I will do a few funny ones every now and then, but I can't think of any right now so I need a replacement) I'll be doing a question for you to answer in your reviews (no, don't just answer the question and not give me feedback, that's not how it works and will not be appreciated)!

Question: _If you had to choose a Dexholder to date, which one would you choose and why?_

My Answer: God, this is so hard, but…Ruby. I mean, Red's nice, Green's hot, Gold's fun, Silver's tsundere, Emerald's…meh…Dia's cute, and Pearl's funny, but Ruby…He is sweet, protective, can be funny, needs some love (damn you Ruby's father, even if you were doing the right thing), and I think he's just very cute all around *Glomps him* Now it's your turn! Tell me your choice and your reasons why! (And don't forget to request if there's a pairing or character that you'd like me to write about)

**Characters: **Buttshipping and Commonershipping. _Buttshipping. _That name is pure win.

**Summary: **A double date with a splash of frolicking on the beach, and some beach volleyball.

**Beach**

_~I remember what you wore on that first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought,_

"_Hey, you know, this could be something."_

_Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away~_

"This is rather enjoyable," Platina admitted, her polished gray eyes taking in the view as her and Dia walked along the sandy shore, Blue and Gold splashing each other in the water a few metres away. She wore a cover-up the colour of her name, her hair loose and flowing and her fingers intertwined with Dia's. He turned his head to smile at her, his cheeks the same colour as the sunset as he swung their hands lightly between them.

"Guys, you should come in!" hollered Blue, and then broke off with a shriek as Gold picked her up and swung her around. Platina and Dia watched as she laughed and retaliated by knocking him flat on his back, straddling him with her usual naughty expression and placing seaweed above his lip in a mockery of a moustache. Dia chuckled, while Platina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Dia asked his companion, noticing her exasperation. "There's a stand a little ways away from here."

"That would be lovely," she told him, giving him a smile that made his face colour all over again. Then they walked off, sand squishing between their toes.

0000

"C'mon, Cheeky Miss, is that the best you've got?" teased Gold, snaking his fingers through Blue's hair and drawing her closer. She smirked, her eyelids hanging low as she removed the seaweed and proceeded to skate her finger over his lips.

"Hmm…well, let's see. What can I beat you at?" She lifted her hand from his mouth to put a contemplative finger to her chin, her lips pursed in thought. "How about a race? First one to the volleyball court wins."

"You're on." She lifted herself off him as he spoke, helping him to his feet. "I'm not going to let you win, though."

Her eyes flashed wickedly, the scanty blue bikini she wore brightening the already intense colour of them. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Alright then. On three." His mouth curled into a smirk of his own. "One, two-"

"Three!" she finished, and she was off like a shot, streaking across the beach. He followed after her, laughing breathlessly the entire time.

"Hey! Cheater!" he called, trying to catch up.

"All's fair!" she shouted back.

"Two can play at that game!" he warned her, and threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and making sure he took the impact as they fell to the ground. They were both shrieking with laughter, chests heaving, sand gritty on their skin and their hair tangled and smelling of seawater as they rolled into the volleyball court.

That was how Platina and Dia found them, limbs tangled, cheeks pressed together as they lay on the sand and chortled. Dia wore a fond expression, a dot of ice cream on his nose, and Platina shook her head at them before withdrawing a handkerchief to wipe it off him.

"Having a good time?" Dia asked after thanking Platina, laughing a little himself.

They were laughing too hard to respond.

"I guess that answers your question," Platina said wryly.

"Hey, who's up for some volleyball?" Gold offered after getting a grip on himself, pushing himself to his feet. Blue straightened as well, still giggling a little. "We're here, there's four of us, there's a half-inflated ball over there…"

"I'm up for it," Blue piped in.

Platina let out a delicate sigh. "Must we?"

"It'll be fun," Dia reassured her. "Have you ever played volleyball?"

She crinkled her nose in thought. "No."

"Then you'll be discovering something new."

Her face smoothed out. "Alright, then." She turned to give Blue and Gold a diamond-bright smile. "I have to warn you, though, I am quite competitive."

"Just the way we like it," Gold said, and Blue struck the cockiest pose she could manage, winking.

0000

Behind a cluster of palm trees on the same beach, Pearl and Silver huddled, watching with gritted teeth and binoculars as the two couples initiated a game of volleyball. Blue was perched atop Gold's shoulders, which made him sway like a drunk and miss the ball every time, and Dia and Platina were enjoying themselves very much as they gained point after point.

"They're a complete crack pairing," Silver griped. "I can't believe it."

"Blame the fangirls," Pearl answered bitterly, and the two looked on in huffy silence, their mouths puckered in identical pouts.

_~Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>But I'll figure it out<br>When all is said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one~_


	28. Radio Tower

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Yeah, Platina's cool and gorgeous, if I was a guy I'd probably pick her, too. And I'm sorry, I don't do OCs other than my PMD ones, but I'll definitely do the Lucas X Mars one next. Thanks for reviewing!

Question: If you had to choose a character from the anime to date, who would you choose and why?

My Answer: Drew! A thousand times Drew! Because even if he can be an annoying git, I think he'd be a really sweet boyfriend. *Huggles*

**Characters: **Kotone X Silver, my OTP!

**Summary: **I did the ferris wheel scene, so guess which other infamous scene I'm ruining? *Does total Harley laugh*

**Radio Tower**

_~Underneath the stars you met me,_

_Underneath the stars you left me~_

With trembling hands, with a trembling heart, she puts on the Rocket uniform. The darkness of the shirt makes her creamy skin look stark in contrast, the crimson R matching the lipstick she has applied. The skirt accentuates her curves, and her legs, sheathed in tights, look longer and more slender than before. She lifts one gloved hand to yank her hair from its pigtails, and it falls in waves around her bloodless face, framing it.

For a moment she stares at her reflection, her fingers gripping the countertop as she steels herself. It feels like blasphemy to be wearing this after witnessing the scene that Celebi showed her, with Silver getting beaten, that horrible letter getting carved into his skin- but Lance needs her help, and he's been so nice, she can't refuse him. Besides, it'll be helping Silver. It'll be bringing Team Rocket down once and for all.

"I'm ready," she says, stepping out from the dressing room. Lance is clad in a uniform similar to hers, and his lips part in astonishment when he sees her, his golden eyes widening. She places the Rocket-style hat atop her head, tugging it down so it shields her eyes. "How about you?"

He takes a minute to respond. "Yes." Then his expression softens. "Kotone, you don't have to do this, you know-"

"Yes, I do." Her voice is hard, but there's a quaver in it. "I do, Lance. I…have to help, somehow. I can't sit back and let Team Rocket continue on any longer." She calls out Amp, her ampharos, and feels her lips stretch in a grim smile as a shower of determined sparks fly from his tail. "They've done enough crap. And they're not getting away with it."

"Well said," he replies, giving her a nod to show that he understands. Then the two exit the underground, and make their way towards the Radio Tower.

000

Kotone and Lance have split up, him going to test back doors and such in case they need to escape, when she steps through the doors of the Radio Tower. Her high-heeled black boots clack against the floor, and she holds her head high, Amp towering behind her.

"Who are you?" snaps a grunt as she tries to ascend the stairs. "We have business going on."

Her head snaps around to face him, all of her anger for them rising to the surface. "Exactly. _We _have business going on. Are you blind?" she yells, slipping effortlessly into her alter ego. "Or is the bright red R on my shirt too subtle for you?"

"U-uh, s-s-sorry miss," the grunt stammers, backing up with his palms facing outward in an apology. "You must be new. I don't recognize your face."

She feels her lips curl in hatred, and he takes another step back, eyes wide. But no matter how placating he may look, all Kotone sees are them cutting up slowpoke tails, them murdering cubones, them hurting Silver. "Get it right next time," she spits, and moves to put her foot on the next step, determination boiling in her stomach.

A familiar voice stops her in her tracks.

"Team Rocket, stop what you're doing!" he shouts, and images float before her eyes: images of gray eyes that can hold a variety of expressions and skin marked all over with a horrendous past. Her mouth trembles, and she feels herself sag against the wall, praying that if she stayed still he wouldn't notice her. "You pathetic cowards! I can't believe you have the nerve to show your faces here in Johto again."

"Hey, kid," she hears the grunt start, and the crack that signals Silver breaking his nose. Her lips tilt up the tiniest bit with approval before collapsing back into a frown.

"Don't talk to me," he growls. "Pitiful lowlifes- you should all rot in hell for being such pushovers." She hears him take a step, and then the heat of his hand burning through the fabric on her arm. "Hey, you! Turn around and face me."

She feels her shoulders hunch and she turns her face away, not daring to say anything.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabs her with both hands and forces her to face him, his fingers digging in painfully. "You-"

His voice falters as milky brown eyes meet starry silver ones. His pupils spring wide open. The blood empties from his face, leaving his mouth looking pinker than ever before.

"Kotone…" His grip on her goes slack, and she feels the wild impulse to break down into tears as he leans towards her, his expression akin to a kicked growlithe's. "Kotone, is that you?"

"Silver, you don't understand," she whispers, reaching out to him, but he recoils.

"What are you doing here?" he demands, a wild light in his eyes. "Damn it, Kotone, why are you dressed like that?"

"You don't understand," she repeats, her voice growing louder.

"Don't be stupid!" he snarls, his fingers closing tightly around her wrists. He yanks her off the stairs, each movement jerky and furious as he drags her away from the prying eyes of the grunt with the broken nose. "Get out of that clothing!"

"N-" His hand covers her mouth, and he shoves her so that her back smacks against the wall. He comes closer until her entire universe is swallowed up by his flashing gray eyes, and her whole body prickles with awareness, her nerve endings feeling as if they were being zapped by tiny electrical shocks.

"You don't have to dress like them to be strong," he tells her, his voice a deadly calm that makes her shiver. Determinedly, he slides his hands underneath her shirt until they reach the skin of her stomach, and she shivers again, not sure whether she was afraid or something else. "You're already stronger than all of them combined. Don't you know that?"

Her lips part, but she can't speak. Not with him so close.

"I know that I've been cruel to you," he continues, not waiting for a reply. His hands skim her flesh, and before she knows it his arms are circling her waist, the length of his body pressed against hers. "Even when you've been so kind to me, I've done nothing but hurt you. I can understand why you hate me. But don't do this to get back at me. Please don't."

"I don't hate you." It's the barest of breaths, and it stirs the hair that's falling into his eyes. "I've never hated you, Silver."

His eyes search hers, their lashes flicking against each other. "Why not?" His voice is just as quiet as hers now.

"Because…" _Because of the way you smiled at me in your sleep when we first met, and how sweet you sounded when you thanked me. Because of the way you keep the blanket I gave you with you at all times. Because of how you saved me from Proton. Because of the way you gradually let me see your better side, the one that you try and hide from people. _

She's just about to finish when Lance bursts in through the doors, his dragonite beside him. Silver blinks as if waking from a dream, and he jerks away from her as if he's been tazered, whirling around to face the dragon tamer.

"Not you again," Silver hisses as Lance approaches, and tension hummed between the two.

Lance's eyes narrow. "You have no reason to be here. Get out." He leans around Silver to look at Kotone, his voice gentling as he takes in her wide-eyed expression. "Kotone, are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," she says instantly, shaking herself. "Nothing, Lance. My cover's blown, that's all."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Silver asks, looking between the two. "What cover?"

"We're infiltrating this base," Lance says sharply. "None of your business. Now get out before we call the police on you."

"Wait." She steps between the two bristling boys and turns to Lance. "What are you talking about? Why would we call the police on Silver?"

"Don't you know?" Lance's voice is weighed down by bitterness. "This boy is a thief. He's stolen a pokemon from Prof. Elm's lab. Not to mention he's the son of Giovanni." His mouth curls in disgust as he gazes at Silver. "Just like your father, aren't you? A liar, a cheat and a thief."

"Silver is none of those things," she bursts out before she can stop herself, and both boys blink at her in shock. "I know what he is. I know what he's done. But he is _nothing _like his father."

"Kotone," says Silver quietly, "don't."

"No." She waves him down. "It's true. You're not. You never will be." She looks up at Lance. "He's saved my life countless times, Lance, and he has good reasons for stealing that pokemon. Don't call the police on him, and don't just him because of who he's related to."

He stares her down implacably, and then shakes his head. Her heart sinks. "I'm sorry, Kotone, but do you really believe that? I know that you think he's your friend, but he's just using you-"

"_Using _her?" Silver cuts in. "_Using _her? _You're _the one that's using her! Sending her into the Radio Tower, knowing full well that they'll gun her down if they catch her-"

"She knows the risks!" Lance snaps. Kotone has never seen him so worked up. "She volunteered to accompany me on this mission!"

"Stop talking for me!" Kotone shouts. They both stop and look guilty. "I'm right here! And Lance is right, Silver, I do know the risks. And I'm willing to take them. Team Rocket is going down."

"_No," _Silver growls. "You aren't going in there. There's no way in hell I'm letting you get hurt like that."

"_Letting _me? No, Silver, you aren't letting me- but I don't care. I'll knock you out of the way if I have to, Silver. I…I care for you…but you don't own me. I make my own decisions." She shot Lance a firm glance. "That goes for you, too. Don't speak for me."

Lance bows his head, having the grace to look remorseful. "I'm sorry for that, Kotone."

"I know." She shuts her eyes briefly before opening them again, her resolve in check. "Alright, Lance. Let's go."

"You aren't going up there," Silver insists.

"Watch me." She moves to walk past him, but he slides in front of her, barring her path.

"I can't-" Silver begins, but breaks off when Lance throws him against the wall. Kotone flinches as the dragon tamer's arms pin Silver, and watches as Silver struggles, starry eyes burning.

"Kotone, go. I'll keep him here to make sure he doesn't interfere," Lance says, his voice like ice water spilling down her back.

"Kotone, don't do this," Silver calls out, twisting in Lance's grasp. "Kotone, _please don't."_

Knowing what she has to do, she takes a shaky step back.

"Kotone." The raggedness in Silver's voice causes her heart to break, especially after sharing such an intimate moment with him. "Kotone, please. _Please. _They're ruthless, and not worth getting killed over-"

"I'm sorry," she croaks, backtracking. "I'm sorry, Silver."

"Kotone-"

She turns tail and flees up the stairs.

000

After fighting her way through the Radio Tower, she finds herself making her way to the basement of the warehouse. She hobbles along, the heels of her shoes having broken. Her lipstick has long since faded, leaving her mouth its usual soft pink. Her gloves are shredded. She has long since returned Amp to his pokeball. Each step is filled with tiredness, and every time she blinks she sees Silver's face behind her eyelids, gazing at her with those wide and accusing eyes.

_Can't give up now, _she thinks, and trudges forward.

She has just made it through the doors when she hears the clattering of steps behind her. She turns, expecting to see a Rocket grunt, but instead finds herself face-to-face with Silver.

"Silver!" she exclaims. "Wh-"

He forces her against the railing, although all she feels is the solidness of his arms around her. Then, with a swoop of his head, he kisses her.

She stiffens before melting in his arms, her own mindlessly reaching up to twine around his neck and draw him closer. She feels her eyes close, and she kisses back, his lips warm and incredibly soft as they move against hers.

After an immeasurable moment she feels him pull back, and her eyes flutter open. He is breathing hard, blood boiling under his cheeks, his lips swollen and his eyes star-bright.

"It took me quite a bit of effort to fight off your dragon tamer," he says, chest heaving. "And about an hour to find you."

"I'm not sorry," she tells him unsteadily, and it's the truth.

"I know." He is obviously displeased. "I expected that."

"So why are you here, Silver?" Speaking his name did strange things to her body, made her want to lean in close and steal another kiss.

"Coming with you, idiot. I told you- I'm not willing to let you get hurt."

She gazes at him, at his serious expression, at the emotion that so feverishly brightens his eyes. Then, with all that Lance said about him circulating in her mind, she mutely extends a hand to him.

He takes it, and the two brave the warehouse together.

_~I wonder if the stars regret me,_

_At least you'll go of your own free will~_


	29. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to start off by thanking Floracat for adding my story to her favourites- remember, readers, reviews are greatly appreciated! I'm very friendly, you don't have to be shy! AshKetchumDarkSide: Lol, yeah, a lot of the anime girls are awesome, it's hard to choose. Thank you for your review!

Question: If you lived in the world of Pokemon, what would you do? (Would you travel? Become a trainer? A coordinator?)

My Answer: I'd be like Bianca; I'd have to search around to discover what I wanted to do. But being a coordinator sounds like something I'd enjoy.

**Characters: **Mars X Lucas, as requested.

**Summary: **She was really just a girl, after all.

**Perfect**

_~Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion, too_

_Imagine all the people, living life in peace~_

The portal to the Distortion World collapsed, and you saw her collapse with it. Against the background of the sinking sun (or was it rising?), she fell to her knees atop the rubble of the Spear Pillar, her hands (such delicate, gentle hands for someone like her) curled into claws. Her head was bent, her hair glinting the colour of holly berries as she shook.

It touched something deep inside you.

So you went; you picked your way through the debris to kneel beside the commander (she was really just a girl, though- a girl even younger than you are). You put a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away, wine-coloured eyes sparkling with hatred (defensiveness).

"Stay away from me!" she spat, the sound rattling out from between her teeth. She was shaking all over, her arms wrapped around herself (as if she was afraid she was going to fall apart). "Get out of here, you brat!"

You stayed put, staring into those fierce tear-filled eyes and not inclined to go anywhere.

"This is all your fault!" she accused, raising her hand as if to hit (or maybe to reach out to) you. You caught it, curling your fingers around her hand and lowering it gently back down as she continued to scream. "It's your fault that Master Cyrus is gone! He's _gone." _She ripped her hand free and turned away to hide her tears, but you could still see them glisten on her cheek.

You waited in silence, your hand still on her shoulder as she began to hiccup, words gushing out of her mouth in a grief-filled waterfall.

"He was like a _father _to me. We had a dream that we were going to accomplish together. We were going to make a perfect world. But all you outsiders had to ruin it! You killed him!"

"No, Mars." Your voice is soft with pity, and you think back: back to when you met her in the Valley Windworks, and not only how beautiful you thought she was, but what she said to you. _'We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one…But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening…'_ "He was taking advantage of you. He was forcing his own dreams onto you. I didn't kill him, Mars. His ambition did."

Tears were spilling down her face, and she whipped around to face you, her full bottom lip trembling. Other memories floated around in your head: Mars giggling after your first battle, saying, _'I quite enjoyed our battle.'; _Mars getting slapped by Cyrus, and how broken down she had looked; Mars letting you go after you were caught snooping around in their base, telling you in that catty way of hers, _'You're pretty strong, brat, but I wouldn't try and stop us if I was you.'; _Mars leaning her head to the side, assessing you before smiling a little and walking off; Mars's eyes glimmering as she said, _'You know, it's too bad we're enemies. If we weren't, I think I might like you.'_

She was shaking her head, staring you down. "That's not true," she hissed (cried). "His dreams were- are- mine."

"Why?"

"What?" She seemed disarmed.

"Why? Why do you dream of making the perfect world?" you asked. "What's wrong with this one?"

She blinked, tilting her head the tiniest bit to the side. "Everything. Murderers, famine, hatred, greed, poverty… This world is plastic. This world is a plastic, rotting mass of badness."

"It's human nature. You can't have goodness without badness, Mars. It doesn't work that way."

"Why _not?" _she demanded, staring hard at you (for an answer).

"Because if everything was perfect, nothing would be beautiful," you said. "There would be nothing worth fighting for, nothing to marvel at. If everything was perfect, then it would be plastic. But it's not. We're real, Mars. The world is real. It's raw and dirty and imperfect, and it's all we've got."

The fight in her eyes was dying, and she looked broodingly into the middle distance. "Why are you doing this, Lucas?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically subdued. "Why are you bothering with me?"

"Because I think that you are perfect, in your own imperfect way," you said. She glanced back at you, surprised. "You're a good person, no matter what you say."

She gave a tired laugh, closing her eyes. "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way?"

"Exactly."

"Lucas… you don't even know me."

"I want to. And I want to help you, Mars. Let me help you."

"Sorry, brat, but save your good intentions for someone that needs them." She stood on trembling legs, and you rose with her. "I'm done with Team Galactic, now that Cyrus is gone. I'm going back to just being a girl." The look in her eyes was distinctly feline. "Take that whichever way you like."

You nodded. "I will."

She evaluated you for the longest moment, her lips slightly pursed. "Boys like you are a dying race, you know," she commented. "Hang onto that kindness, alright?"

You nodded again.

Haltingly, she leaned over to press her lips to your cheek, pulling away almost immediately. "Thanks for everything," she said, avoiding your eyes. "Maybe we'll meet again, someday."

"I'm sure we will," you answered, and watched as the ghost of a smile flickered across her tearstained face as she walked off and didn't look back.

_~You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the whole world will be as one~_


	30. Passions Run

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone, look up 'Pokemon: Ash's Dad' on Deviantart. It's very thought-provoking. Ebaz: Your reviews are the best, they are always so well-thought out and heartwarming. And thank you so much for your compliment about detail; I love using it, but I've read your fanfics and I like your style (Hey, I don't watch Pokemon either- I haven't even read the manga. I've only read the synopsis of both on Serebii. And I tried saying SoulSilvershipping five times fast. I'm still trying to untangle my tongue.)

Question: If you had to date a gym leader (choose one from each region) which ones would you pick and why?

My Answer: *Strikes deep-in-thought pose* From Kanto: Blue, the leader of the Viridian Gym, since he is sooo cute; from Johto: Morty, since I've seen adorable fanart of him; from Hoenn: probably Wallace/ Juan, since that region has pretty slim pickings; from Sinnoh: Volkner, because he's pretty hot; from Unova: Cilan all the way, because he's shy and sweet-looking. Your turn! Tell me your picks in your reviews, guys.

**Characters: **I'm doing checkmateshipping! No, I don't care if no one else likes it! Cheren reminds me of Kyoya from Ouran, so therefore I love Cheren! (Seriously, guys, have you _seen _how hot Kyoya is shirtless? I mean, Tamaki makes me melt into a puddle of goo on the floor because of his adorableness, but Kyoya… *Fans herself*) Not to mention that I romanticize characters. Seriously. I'm so fangirly when it comes to the pokemon games, I can twist anything (like the scene in the radio tower X D)

**Summary: **This is a continuation of Ferris Wheel.

**Passions Run**

_~Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we're alone now, we're alone now~_

He stood in the doorway of her hotel room, his usually sleek black hair a series of half-curls that concealed his forehead. His shadowed eyes were the colour of the sky at dawn, the most luminous, unbelievably concentrated blue that Touko had ever seen in her life. His face looked as if it was carved in ice, the moonlight coming in through the window bleaching his skin until he was an ethereal vision of contrasts.

Touko was standing on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed, her body clad by a sleeveless white nightdress with straps. She kept her back straight and her eyes averted as he ever so slowly closed the door behind him and made his way to the center of the room.

_~Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence,_

_So please just break the silence~_

"You were right about N," she said finally, her voice an unused croak. "He's the leader of Team Plasma."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to finish.

"But he's not a bad person, Cheren. He has good intentions. He's just a little misguided."

He took a deep breath, his lashes thick black crescents on his cheeks he took off his glasses and shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I asked you not to see him, Touko," he said, sounding as if he had gone through a century of misery since she had last seen him. "I _begged_ you not to. He's not…stable. He may seem kind, but if he got angry…if he got angry, I don't know what he'd be capable of." He opened his eyes to look at her, the endless depths of his eyes piercing her. "Why did you do that, Touko? I saw you hide him. I saw you…" He seemed to choke, and he glanced away, a muscle in his jaw leaping.

"Cheren," she whispered hopelessly, feeling as if her heart was being torn in two as she reached out a hand before letting it drop and curling it around her own waist.

"I saw the way you looked at him, and how he looked at you." There was a tremor in his voice that made tears spring to her eyes, and she swallowed hard, her heart feeling as if it had migrated to the base of her throat. She hated seeing Cheren in pain- especially when she was the one inflicting it upon him. She had always felt so close to Cheren, always felt a pang of sweetness that targeted her heart and a throb of confusion that attacked everywhere else. But…but then there was N to think about, and…

…And now she didn't know what to do.

"He's nice." Her voice sounded winded even to her. "He's been nothing but nice to me, Cheren."

"You hardly know him." Desperation was marring his usually level-headed tone, and on shaky legs she walked over, collapsing on the bed beside him. Her whole head seemed to be spinning, her emotions haywire. "And yet…" His voice faltered. "And yet you're going to choose him, aren't you?"

_~I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling, I'm feeling inspired~_

"I don't know what you mean." It was a parched whisper that she knew wouldn't change anything. They were sprinting headlong into a confrontation, and it was too late to turn back.

He laughed bitterly, placing his glasses on the nightstand before raking his hands through his hair, mussing it even more. "Yes, you do. We both do. There's no hiding it anymore."

Her heart seized as he turned to face her, kneeling on the mattress. His intense blue eyes were frantically searching hers, his hands- artist's hands, slim and long-fingered- hesitantly fluttering up to rest on either side of her face. She felt her cheeks heat underneath his cool palms, and that nameless feeling rose up in her, making her heart beat faster and her heart to ache with a sensation that was inbetween pleasure and pain.

_~It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder_

_My heartbeat is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive~_

His gaze caught hers in a way that she couldn't even think of escaping from, and her breath came shallower as his words spun a tapestry of memories and emotion, entangling her in it.

"We met when we were six on an everyday September morning, but I'll remember it until I die and maybe even after. You were wearing shorts and a T-shirt, despite the weather, and you were hanging onto Black's hand with the biggest smile on your face. You greeted everyone in the class as if they were all your best friends, but when you got to me you stopped and just looked at me for a moment. Do you remember what you said?"

She shook her head.

"You told me that I had lonely eyes, and hugged me. After that we hung out every day: it was you, me, Black and Bianca. It still is. I'm hoping it always will be.

"You were my best friend, you know. You _are _my best friend. You were the one I went to when I found out that my mom had left, and I appeared at your doorstep, dripping wet, in the middle of the night. You didn't ask any questions, though; you pulled me inside, grabbed a towel and dried me off, and then just let me cry myself to sleep. You're the only one whose every seen me cry, you know. I don't think you know that.

"You were the one that I pushed on the swings when we were little. You were the one that encouraged my dreams even when other people wanted to ground me; you were the one that I could talk to about everything and nothing, all at the same time. You were the one that fought with me against those Plasma grunts; you were the one whose hand I held when we braved the Cold Storage."

She was crying silently now, tears dripping down her face, and droplets she knew would never fall made his eyes dance and shimmer in the half-light.

_~Until the day that I die, I can't keep my eyes off of you~_

"You were the one that made me _fall in love. _I love you, Touko." Another quiver ran through his voice, which was tight with emotion that he was trying- and failing- to suppress. "I've loved you before I knew the meaning of the word. I always have, and I always will. And I'm…I'm asking you to choose me over N."

_~My world just flipped upside down~_

Her lips shaped his name, but no sound came out. It was all happening too fast- and yet, it seemed as if the world had slowed, and everything was falling into place.

"Can I do something?" he murmured.

Mesmerized by the smoldering look in his eyes, she nodded her head.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he reached over to turn her arm gently over, revealing the translucent underside of it. Bending his head, he kissed her palm, and fire snaked through her veins.

"Cheren," she whispered.

He ignored her, his lips drawing a sizzling line from her hand to her wrist, and then ending with a scalding kiss to the curve of her elbow. Lifting his head, he hooked his fingers underneath one of her straps and lowered it so that he could touch his lips to her shoulder, moving them tenderly to the base of her throat- the place where her heart beat the strongest.

"Lay down," he told her quietly, laying a hand flat against her heart and pushing her gently down onto the bed. She let him, her hair fanned out around her face, one leg curled in an arc as he moved to straddle her.

He bowed his head again to kiss her chin, moving his lips up along the side of her face. She found herself leaning in slightly to the contact. He lifted his face to kiss the tip of her nose, her forehead and then her closed eyelids; the feeling was intoxicating, and her whole body was thrumming with pure feeling, passion running through her veins like adrenaline.

When she felt his lips move to the corner of her mouth her heart stopped, and her eyes flew open. He was gazing at her questioningly, asking for permission.

She tilted her head so that her lips grazed his, her eyes shutting again as she relished the feeling. His hands were on either side of her face, and he lowered himself so that she could feel his heart drumming against his, his silken hair cool against her warm skin.

Soon, too soon, he pulled away and lifted himself off her. The longing in his eyes had shattered, leaving only broken pieces that reflected remorse back at her as she sat up slowly, trying to calm the cadence of her heart.

"I'm sorry." There was no tremble marring his voice now; if there was, it was too quiet to detect. "I shouldn't have done that. You look so…shocked."

She was too overwhelmed to reply.

"I hope this doesn't ruin anything." His face was the colour of poppies, burning with shame and self-hate. "If it does, let me know, and I'll leave you alone."

Then he was gone, opening the door and closing it with a very final-sounding click behind him. For the longest time Touko sat there, gazing at nothing. Then her eyes focused on the mirror across from her, and she stared at it hard, imagining N and Cheren on either side of her: two choices. Two lifestyles. Two futures. Two loves.

She took a deep breath, her heart set.

She had made her decision.

_~I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, let your love right through me~_


	31. Beside You

**Disclaimer: **Hanon Diethel: OMG OMG OMG OMG your review made me do a fist-pump and a victory lap around my room. I KNOW RIGHT I THINK CHEREN IS SO HOT (in fanart, anyways, lol) AND OF COURSE I'LL DO A REBELSHIPPING ONE FOR YOU I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW. Kasumi: Omigosh thank you so much, it's so freaking awesome to find other checkmateshipping fans out there! I'm really glad you liked it, if you want to request anything just let me know!

Question: Nothing for this one. Sorry.

My Answer: Can't answer a nonexistent question. Nyah.

**Characters: **Black X Bianca, for Hanon Diethel WHO IS A FELLOW CHECKMATESHIPPING FAN HELLS YES

**Summary: ***Too busy partying*

**Beside You**

_~If your heart wears thin I will hold you up,_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you, I am right beside you~_

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Her voice is a squeak, and she backtracks hastily, eyes wide. Her hand fumbles for Black's, who stands behind her, and he reaches out to take it tightly in his own.

"To take you home, of course!" her father rumbles, advancing. His voice is a thunderstorm compared to hers, and Black can feel her shrink away from the sound, memories of all those times that that voice has risen to a yell probably circulating through her brain. "Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. You've made it this far, and this far is enough. Go get your bags."

Black steps forward, pulling Bianca behind him. She clamps her hand around his sleeve, peering out from around him with eyes that are filled with tears. "Bianca chose to travel," he says, trying to keep his voice level. "This is something she's always wanted to do."

Her father's eyes narrow until they're slits, and Black can feel the frigid, zinging tension in the air. "You," the older man growls. "You have _no _right to talk. You filled her head with this silly little fantasy of travelling. This is all your fault."

"No, Daddy," she whimpers. "It's not Black's fault."

He waves a hand at her, trying to get her to quieten. "I forbid you to see my daughter. I won't let you mislead her any longer."

"Daddy!" she wails.

"Shut _up." _Both Black and Bianca whiten at the ferocity in which the words are said.

"No!" she bursts out, beginning to sniffle. "No, I _won't _shut up! I'm going to keep travelling with Black and my pokemon!"

"Absolutely not!" His voice is a roar that breaks her down completely, and she clings onto Black, sobbing. "Others do things their way, and we do things ours!"

"Then how about you do things your way, and I'll do things mine!" she shrills, her voice hitching and breaking but the words coming out strong. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I've already gotten tougher on my travels!" She takes a deep breath. "You always said that I couldn't do anything, that I was too soft, too unprepared, too meek- but I _am _doing it! So I don't care what you say! I don't care what anyone says now! This is the happiest I've ever been, and I'm going to keep doing what makes me happy! _I'm. Not. Going. Home!" _She turns and runs, weeping, rounding the corner and vanishing from sight.

"_Bianca!"_ her father shouts. _"Bianca, get back here!"_

Black pins him with a glare of pure disgust. "Leave her alone," Black says, his voice shaking with the amount of his fury. "If you really love her, then leave her alone. Dragging her home would make her miserable. And you know what? After all you've done to her, after all the crap you've said, I don't think her forgiveness extends that far." Then he whirls to chase after Bianca, leaving her father standing there, shocked and angry, behind him.

After searching for a small eternity, Black finds her curled up in an empty side street, bawling. He sits down beside her and pulls her into his lap, rocking her back and forth until her sobs subside to the occasional hiccup.

"He'll hate me," she croaks. "Arceus, Black, Daddy will hate me. I can't believe I said that to him."

"Bianca, look at me." He puts a finger under her chin and turns her head so that he can look into her eyes. "I'm proud of you. That was the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do. You have nothing to be sad about."

"B-but…" He stops her mouth with a kiss.

"He'll forgive you, Bianca. He probably won't forgive me, but he loves you, in his own way- he won't hate you. So just be proud of yourself, Bianca. You stood up for yourself. You showed him that he was wrong about you."

She hiccups again and leans her head against his chest, looking as if the realisation of what had just happened was dawning on her. "I did, didn't I?"

"You really did. Now cheer up- you look the most beautiful when you smile."

That forces a laugh out of her, and she finds herself start to smile, feeling better than she has in a long while.

_~If your heart wears thin I will hold you up,_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you,_

_Nobody will break you~_


	32. HalfLife

**Disclaimer:** Insane Protag 8b: I like you, you seem really funny! Thank you for your feedback, it makes me do little girly hops of joy! I'm a multishipper, too : ) If you want to request anything, please do!

Question: If you lived in the world of Pokemon, what region would you choose to live in?

My Answer: Hmm. Probably Unova, because of how scenic it is.

**Characters:** From the POV of pokemon.

**Summary: **In another life…

**Half-Life**

_~I'm here, it's really painful~_

In another life we'll wake up, and there won't be test tubes coming out of our bodies. We won't open our eyes and be met with the scene of needles. We won't be contained, prodded at, used: our venom won't be drained to make medicine. Our spores won't be ripped off for science. Our vines won't be cut off to see if they grow back.

It doesn't matter. We won't be here, we'll be there.

_This isn't living, anyway. _

000

_~I'm desperately looking for you; I even let go of what I have possessed~_

In another life we'll wake up, and we won't feel any loneliness. We won't be missing you every single day of our lives, missing the warmth of your embrace and the scene of your smile. We won't be given up for adoption because you were told that you were too young to have us. We won't be taken away by beings with Rs stamped across their chests, or be left behind because those in medieval chain mail said that we were suffering under you. We won't see the blackness surrounding us that signals that you've restarted your game and erased us, throwing us back into the limbo in which we came. We love you, you know. Even after you're gone, we spend every hour of every day wondering if you ever loved us.

It doesn't matter. We won't be here, we'll be there.

_This isn't living, anyway. _

000

_~Winds blow as if it slashed my ears;_

_My freezing body feels nothing but pain~_

In another life we'll wake up, and there won't be any pain. We won't be pushed to our limits every day, every hour, and be expected to win. We won't be forced to fight against those who we hold no qualms against. We won't feel your disapproval radiating off of you when we lose. We won't be given awful nicknames just because of our appearance. We won't be used as pawns to breed you the one that you really want. We won't be taught HMs and then discarded. We won't be trained until our muscles ache; we won't be pushed until our spines snap; we won't be yelled at until our hearts break. We won't be released when you find another, stronger companion. We won't be sent away when we try to come back, because we left our homes and families behind when we met you and we have nowhere else to go.

It doesn't matter. We won't be here, we'll be there.

_This isn't living, anyway. _

000

_~My heart is filled with pains:_

_If I stumble while running, I can never go back~_

So in another life we'll wake up, and there will be the sprawling green fields of home that we never got to grow up in. Our skin will be unmarked, and this reality will be a dream washed away by rain, the realness blurring and streaking down the canvas of life until it circles the drain and is gone. We'll run without fear of stumbling, because if we stumble we'll land in the welcoming arms of our friends, not those who grab us and drag us back into our cage. And that already-fading nightmare of a distant land will plague us every night; we'll wake up shivering, sweating, wide-eyed, each morning thinking that we feel the impression of serums entering our bloodstream.

It doesn't matter. We're here, not there.

_That wasn't living, anyway. _

000

_~I'm here, it's overflowing_

_I keep bearing this love~_

So in another life we'll wake up, and there will be your arms around us when we do. We'll look up to see you, exactly the way we've kept you in our memory for all this time: your warm embrace; your adoring eyes; your doting smile; your love and attention, all focused on us. We won't know the meaning of loneliness, and we'll tell you that we always knew that you loved us, always knew you didn't mean to leave us behind. We won't realise that those nightmares, nightmares of aloneness and misery and self-hate, aren't nightmares at all but memories of what you've done to us.

It doesn't matter. We're here, not there.

_That wasn't living, anyway. _

000

_~If my screams don't reach you,_

_It's completely unworthy~_

So in another life we'll wake up, and our bodies won't be as battered as they were before we met our bloody end. Bruises won't mar our flesh; our claws won't be broken and bloodstained. That tear in our ear will be gone, along with the deafness in it that was caused by that sound-based move that was used on us once. We won't wince in pain every time we move our limbs. There will be no battles to fight, no owner to let down. All we've ever tried to do was make you proud, you know. And yet you never apologized, never did anything but shut your game off and do the battle over again.

It doesn't matter. We're here, not there.

_That wasn't living, anyway. _


	33. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks for adding this to your favourites, and I'm really glad that you liked your Mars X Lucas chapter! Black X Iris, comin' right up. Ebaz: Yeah, that's not the one, type in 'pokemon ash' in all lowercase and it's the first picture that pops up, the one with the image of a hat. That is the one I meant for you guys to see. And Cheren's hair was in curls is because in Ferris Wheel, which is its prequel, it was raining, and I imagined that his hair curls when it's wet. And it's up to you to imagine which one she chose! I love both ferriswheel shipping and checkmateshipping, so I don't even know who she picked. Thanks for reviewing, you're incredibly sweet as always! Hanon Diethel: Write some fanfics! I'm sure you don't suck. Oh, you make AMVs? Could you give me a link to one you've made, or tell me what to type into youtube so that I can look it up? I love AMVs. Thank you for your review!

Question: Sorry, no question for this one- answer the other ones if you haven't done so already!

My Answer: No, seriously, answer the other ones.

**Characters: **Black X Iris.

**Summary: ***Grins* Do you know what 'breaking the fourth wall' means? Wikipedia it before reading if you don't.

**Breaking the Fourth Wall**

_~When you walked in I said with a grin, _

_That we were just talking about you~_

"Hey, Iris, what're you up to?" Black inquires, walking into the room he shares with her and munching on an apple.

She turns the computer monitor so that he could see the screen, and with a frown he sits down in the chair, pulling her onto his lap and blinking rapidly at the images shown. "Iris, what the hell is this?"

"Fanfiction. Fanart. Forum discussions."

"About _you?"_

She nods, seeming pleased.

He looks at the screen with growing agitation. "'Wishfulshipping'? 'Negaishipping'? 'Flavescentshipping'? Who the hell are all these guys, and what is this talk about 'shipping'? Shipping _what?_ I don't get it."

"They're names of pairings with me in it, silly," she giggles, hugging him around the waist as a distraught expression crosses his face. "Fangirls and fanboys like to pair me up with people. They like to pair you up, too."

"But I don't even like half these people!" he cries, tossing the apple over his shoulder and gaping at the screen. "'Black X White'- ew, she's my _sister- _'Black X Iris'- well, _that _one's okay- 'Black X N'- uh, hello, the creeper _stalks _me_- _'Black X Cheren'- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME- 'Black X Burgh'- _NOW THAT IS JUST CROSSING THE LINE_-"

He continues to rant, naming all of the ships, and Iris sighs and rolls her eyes. "You should've seen this coming," she tells you, shaking her head fondly as he spazzes. "He's never been one for slash pairings."

_~Come on now, now_

_Enjoy the humour of the situation~_


	34. Bath

**Disclaimer:** Lololol okay so I go on my email after posting 'Breaking the Fourth Wall' and I'm like OMGs Ebaz reviewed twice already and then I refresh the page and there's ANOTHER review from her and then I see a review from AshKetchumDarkSide, all in under a minute! AND THEN I REFRESH THE PAGE AND GET ANOTHER REVIEW FROM HANON DIETHEL! WHAT IS THIS! Oh, and of course, five minutes later, I get ANOTHER review from Ebaz!...and once I finish this fic I see one from Maeg98! *Hugs herself and dances all over the room, overwhelmingly flattered* Ebaz: Yeah, Bianca's dad is really weird, considering how all the other parents are like, "HUR HUR YOU CAN GO OUT AND SEE THE WORLD, MY DARLING SIX-YEAR-OLD CHILD". And thank you so much, I was quite proud of Half-Life, and I'm really glad that other people besides me like it as well. It was meant to be thought-provoking, and your comment about how it was made me feel warm and fuzzy all over. I'll do Lyra X Red right now! Oh, hahahaha, yeah, my hair does that too (even when it's not wet . ) And I'm happy that I made you laugh! AshKetchumDarkSide: Lol yeah Black was freaked out by those pairings, I'll make sure that Pearlshipping is up next. Hanon Diethel: Hahaha, I always have had a knack for gaining inspiration quickly, my muse is really quite generous (all of my friends are like O . o in English whenever we have to do a journal entry, and I just happily scribble away with no problem). I like wishfulshipping, too! And oh my God what a small world, a week ago I stumbled upon these beautiful Pokespe AMVs on youtube, and I type in your username and it turns out that they're yours! Wow! I especially love your Commonershipping one, it's actually in my favourites, and it let me find my new favourite song- A Twist In My Story! That's the song I used in my checkmateshipping fic, and that's where I found the song! Amazing! Your videos are truly beautiful! Maeg98: Thanks for adding my story to your favourites, me to your favourite authors list and this story to your alerts! YAY ANOTHER OURAN FAN *Hugs* Ouran is my favourite anime ever, hahaha! And yeah, I know! Tamaki's voice actor is the voice actor of Cilan and Light in Death Note. Weird, huh? And yes, next up is pearlshipping, but I'll make sure that wishfulshipping comes after that. And oh my gosh, your review about The Beginning Is the End of the Beginning was exactly what I've been dying to hear- I was sure that no one liked that story! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!

Question: Sorry, my brain is still too fried by all this flattery to make up a question.

My Answer: So go answer the other ones!

**Characters: **Kotone X Red, for the wonderful Ebaz! They are quite cute, I have to say. And I think that Kotone would look adorable in Red's clothing.

**Summary:** *Shameless fangirly giggle*

**Bath**

_~I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to,_

_I'm standing here until you make me move,_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you~_

Water sprayed from the nozzle and into the bathtub, and while it filled up I turned my attention to Lyra, who I had laid on the bathroom floor. Her usually radiant face was the colour of frost, and her head lolled to the side in her unconsciousness. Her hair was sopping wet, snow having saturated it.

With fumbling hands I pulled her soaked-through cotton shirt over her head, and felt my face flush as I awkwardly undid her bra and put it to the side as well. Averting my eyes, I pulled, as gently as possibly, her pants off of her. Off with her shoes. Off with her socks. I did leave her underwear on, though, since I couldn't bear to touch her there while she was sick and helpless.

Then I turned the tap off, plugged the drain and eased her into the steaming water. He saw her grimace as the heat thawed out her frozen body, and she squirmed, mumbling something that could have been "Too hot."

I shushed her, brought a towel to tuck in around her chest so I wouldn't feel so ashamed and then rolled my pant legs up to my knees before I sat on the edge of the tub and dipped my feet in. The water reached my thighs. Adjusting her head so it leaned against my leg, I filled up a bucket and slowly poured some warm water over her head, hoping it would help her regain some body heat.

She frowned and made a noise of complaint, trying to wriggle away, but I held her in place. "Kotone, stay still."

"R-Red?" Her lashes fluttered as she opened those saucer-sized brown eyes of hers, and she stared up at me dazedly. "Red?"

"Yeah, it's me." I put the bucket on the side of the tub and looked down at her, feeling a pucker form between my brows.

"Red, what…" She surveyed the situation, and when she figured it out she blushed all the up to her hairline. "What's going on?"

"We were training together on Mt. Silver, but then we got separated, and I found you freezing to death in a cave." I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but the memory was so frightening, I couldn't help it.

She bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." We were quiet for a moment. "Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have nothing but a towel and panties on?"

I reddened all over again. "Your temperature was dropping rapidly and you needed to warm up, so-"

"So you stripped me?" she teased. "I didn't expect you to pull a Silver on me."

"Oh, shut up." I shoved a hand into her face, laughing. "I couldn't dump you into the bath with your clothes on."

"Technically, you could."

I chuckled, and she splashed some water on me, putting her chin on my knee and gazing at me with eyes that were altogether too childlike for someone as cheeky as her. "Thank you for saving me, Red," she murmured, batting her lashes in a way I was sure she knew was overkill. "How will I ever repay you?"

I laughed and kissed the top of her head, gathering her up against me. "I can think of a couple of ways. None of them under PG 13."

_~I'm living for the only thing I know,_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you~_


	35. Last Dance

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: I'm like that too, I can't help but fangirl over multiple pairings. Oh, and for Breaking the Fourth Wall, I noticed something- if you combine Black and Burgh's names then it spells Blurgh. How awesome is that? Ebaz: Please do draw some fanart and send it to me somehow, even if you aren't very good I'm sure you're better than me! (I can't even draw stick figures right, lol) Hmm…I think I pictured them in a Center. Probably the one at the base of Mt. Silver. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Nurse Joy walked in?

Question: (Given to me by Ebaz) Which dexholder are you most like?

My Answer: I don't know. I'm painfully shy around people I first meet, love to listen to people's problems and have a laid-back nature, but can be sharp-tongued and goofy when I want to be. So I'm like all of them! Jk, I think I'm a cross between Blue and Yellow. What about you guys? Which dexholder are you most like?

**Characters: **Dawn X Ash, as requested by AshKetchumDarkSide. Next up: wishfulshipping!

**Summary:** This one sucks. Sorry.

**Last Dance**

_~She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life~_

The fuchsia dress Dawn wears hugs her body like the closed petals of a rose, the matching kitten heels that grace her feet making her wobble slightly as she steps out of the gym and into the cool night air. The door swings closed behind her, muffling the music that the band is currently playing, and with a melancholy smile on her face she walks over to the edge of the undercover area and leans against the railing. Tilting her head back, the motion makes the gossamer ribbons in her hair refract the moonlight, and she stares at the moon in contemplative silence.

She had come back from Hoenn a year ago to finish school, and tonight is her prom. She has come with all of her friends from school, who are inside dancing, but she has found that they aren't the people she wants to enjoy this night with. She misses Brock and Zoey, Kenny and yelling at Paul. Most of all, she misses Ash. She misses his goofiness, and his determination; she misses the adventures they had together, and the way she had felt so at ease with him. He is her friend. Her _close _friend. Her…

She swallows hard and shakes her head as if to clear it. Why was it that she could never finish that sentence nowadays? He wasn't her best friend. No, that was Kenny. Yet the words 'a close friend' weren't enough. He was…

"I don't even know anymore," she sighs, bending to press her suddenly warm face against the cool metal of the railing.

"Don't know what anymore?" a familiar voice queries.

Dawn lets out a cry and turns, her eyes enormous. When she sees who it is her mouth sags open, her hands reaching behind her to grip the railing for balance. _"Ash?_ What are you doing here?"

He gives his usual crooked smile and rubs the back of his head. He's dressed in a slightly-too-large tuxedo, his tie loosened and his hair windblown. "Well, you were talking about how your prom was tonight on the Xtransceiver, and I was planning on stopping by for a visit anyways, so…"

"So you came all the way here?" she asks, astounded.

He shrugs, coming towards her with his hands behind his back. "Well, your mom told me that you're entering your next contest soon, so I didn't want to miss that-"

"You've been talking to my mom?" she demands with her brows raised, the shock of seeing him starting to wear off.

His smile grows wider. "Yeah, sometimes. She calls me and tells me how you're doing. Stuff like that."

He comes to stand in front of her, taking his hands out from behind his back to reveal a rose-shaped corsage. She blushes, her mouth falling open again. "She also said that you had no one to get you one of these," he says, slipping it around her wrist.

"Oh my Arceus, Ash, thanks," she gasps, glancing from the corsage to him and back again.

His smile widens. "No problem, Dawn."

Inside the gym a slow song starts up, and Dawn feels herself start to smile, the realization that Ash was really, truly there with her finally settling in.

"Ash, can I have this dance?" she giggles, holding out a hand to him.

He takes it eagerly in reply, whirling her into a dance that goes on long after the song finishes.

_~Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot-_

_How can you stand next to the truth and not see it?_

_Change of heart comes slow~_


	36. Karaoke

**Disclaimer: **Blargh I'm tired today.

Question: If you got to choose, which six pokemon would you choose to have in real life?

My Answer: Espeon, Ninetales, Buneary, Celebi, Dewott and Jolteon.

**Characters: **Iris X Cilan, for Maeg98. (Oh, and for those who don't watch the show, Cilan isn't at all like his game counterpart- he isn't shy in the slightest, and though he is gentlemanly he also doesn't mind attention and has a knack for things such as acting, cooking, battling…practically everything.)

**Summary: **Karaoke. Yeah. It's as lame as it sounds. Oh and look up the song 'Simple and Clean' by Hikaru Utada before reading this, or else you won't get how hilarious it would be if a guy tried to sing it.

**Karaoke **

_~Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go~_

"Please don't tell me he's really going up there," Iris said, the side of her mouth twisting into an expression that was caught between a grimace and a nervous smile.

Ash, who was too busy scarfing down the food that was in front of him to notice anything else, made an unintelligible grunt that Iris had no clue how to interpret. She sighed, cupping her chin in her hands and turning her head to watch as Cilan weaved through the cheering crowd and stood up to participate in the karaoke night that was going on at the restaurant they had stopped to dine in.

"What should I sing?" he asked the crowd, basking in the attention that they were giving to him. Iris rolled her eyes.

"'Simple and Clean'!" someone screamed, and soon enough everyone was chanting it.

"I know that song!" he agreed. An anticipating hush fell over the audience as he began, and even Ash looked up, ramen dangling from his overstuffed mouth.

"'You're giving me too many things, lately,'" Cilan began to croon, swaying in time to the music. "'You're all I need, oh, oh; you smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?'; when we are older you'll understand…'" He continued on, even daring to do the vocalizations. Iris watched the performance through her fingers as if watching a slasher flick, her eyes bulging in horror. Ash had seem to frozen, his expression identical to hers, but she was too aghast to perform the Heimlich maneuver to see if he was choking.

It wasn't that he was a bad singer. No, that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that a boy should _not _be able to hit notes that high. It just wasn't natural.

After he was done Cilan bounced back to their table, his verdant green eyes aglow with pride. "Well, what did the two of you think?"

Iris blinked rapidly. What _did _she think?

Cilan was frowning now. "Iris, is something the matter? You look rather distraught…"

"No," she answered quickly, elbowing Ash in the ribs as he opened his mouth to say something stupid. He fell over, winded. "That was really good, Cilan." _Freakishly good. Is there _anything _he can't do?_

His entire face brightened. "Thank you, Iris!" His radiant expression morphed into a bashful one that she found almost unendurably sweet. "I dedicated it to you."

"Really?" She was surprised. "I didn't hear over the horde of screaming fangirls."

"That's okay." He was smiling, pleased despite her response, and he reached over to give her hand a quick squeeze. "As long as you liked it."

She found herself smiling back, her cheeks warming as he removed his hand from hers and slid into the booth next to her.

_~So simple and clean~_


	37. One Million

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: D'awww, that's a good drawing, even if it doesn't have a face! And the Pikachu is adorable, what are you talking about? And thanks for your review, I'm oddly drowsy today myself, so I know where you're coming from. AshKetchumDarkSide: Yeah Kingdom Hearts is where that song is from, it's cool that you knew that! I didn't expect anyone too. And sure, I'll do Egoshipping next. Maeg98: You're very welcome, I'm glad you liked it- if there's anything else you want to request, please do. And yeah that voice actor does so much, it's insane. Insane Protag 8b: SEMI COLON TEARS FTW lol, it's wonderful that you like Half Life. It was meant to be a bit of a guilt-trip. Yes, those eyes stare into your soul. Instead of Ceiling! Cat, there is Ceiling! Burgh. Those eyes are watching you from the back of your closet right now (sorry for my weirdness, I'm soooo tired). And no, I haven't done twinleafshipping, I'll do that one right now- and yes, please do review my other chapters! Your reviews are awesome X D Although, if I could request something…could you give me feedback on some of my earlier chapters? Only a few people have commented on them, so I'd like some more opinions (by earlier chapters I mean 1 to 11. You don't have to, but if you have the time…)

Question: If you could choose any member of the Elite Four to date, including the champion (pick one from each region), who would you pick?

My Answer: From Unova: uhh….erm…Grimsley, I guess? I don't really like any of them; from Sinnoh: Lucian seems cute, and he likes reading, so I'll go with Lucian; from Hoenn: STEVEN STONE *cough* who said that?; from Johto: Lance, definitely; and from Kanto: Blue hands down. Your turn!

**Characters: **Barry X Dawn, in-game. Awwww, this couple is cute. (Next up: Egoshipping!)

**Summary:** I'm brain-dead, bear with me.

**One Million**

_~I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard~_

"I'm fining you one million for making me do this," he commented, standing on the swing with his feet on either side of my head, his hands curled loosely around the ropes. My head was leaning against his thigh, and we swung gently, the sunlight streaming through the trees above.

"Why?" I asked. I had decided that it would be good for us to take a break from travelling and come home, and we were currently in the playground that we had once played in as children.

"Because I could be training my pokemon right now," he lamented.

"And instead you're here spending time with your girlfriend, who loves you?" I asked dryly, cracking open one eye to guilt-trip him.

It worked. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" He floundered for words. His hair, an untidy crown of flax, seemed to absorb the sunshine, his powdery blue eyes wide with remorse.

My mouth twitched, fighting a smile. "It's just what?"

"It's just that I want to become the champion, y'know? And champions don't have time for stuff like this."

"Why not?"

"Because…because they're champions, that's why!"

"That's not a real reason, Barry."

"I- it is so!"

"Hm-hm. I totally believe you."

"…Now you're making fun of me."

"Oh good, you noticed."

His lower lip jutted out in a pout. "You're being mean."

I sighed, hugging his leg. "Alright, then, I'm sorry for making fun of you. But seriously, Barry, why do you think champions don't have time for stuff like this? I'm sure they have tons of time."

He was quiet, and I released his leg to look up at him. He was gazing downwards, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Barry, what's wrong?" I hated to see him be sad. His face wasn't made for it: it always crumpled in the most pitiful way imaginable.

"My dad didn't have time," he mumbled, "for stuff like this. Even though he's not the champion, he's a frontier brain, so I figured that the principles were the same."

"Oh, Barry, I'm sorry." I reached up to take his hand, holding it in both of mine. "I didn't realize."

"It's okay, Dawn, really." He smiled down at me, but it wasn't the megawatt-smile that I was used to. "Thanks, though."

"Hey." I nudged him. "Cheer up, okay? Or I'm fining you one million."

He chuckled, and started to swing us again. "I guess we're even, then."

_~Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again~_


	38. Wet Floors

**Disclaimer:** Insane Protag 8b: You make me blush. Seriously. Your reviews are just that awesome. And lol yeah, I pride myself on updating often ; ) I ship Ash with everyone, too. Actually, I ship everyone with everyone. O . o I'm such a pimp. And thanks! Definitely not my best, but I'm happy that you liked it. Same with Karaoke. Yeah, I was surprised he could sing it, too. And yay, you liked your requested fic! *Hugs* I'm grateful! And thanks for the comment about detail, that's an aspect of writing that I enjoy- and sure, I'll do Vatonageshipping next. And yes, I love N too but would totally love to get him with a paint ball gun (could you imagine what his reaction would be? X D) Penny Tee13: And a very warm welcome to you, Penny Tee13! Thank you for your reviews! Yes, I agree, Touko and Cheren are very cute together : ) Is there anything you would like to request? Looketh: OMG LOOKETH'S BACK *Traps you in a spinning hug* Thanks for reviewing again! Egoshipping's happening right now. By the way, is there anything you'd like to request? Ebaz: I want to take that Pikachu home because it's just that adorable, but to each their own. And woot, another Steven fangirl! Yes, Cilan is superhuman X D and yay, it's awesome that I made you laugh again! Wildpelt84: Hey, thanks for adding my stories to your favourites! Please do review, and feel free to make requests : )

Question: What pokemon game do you want to come out next: the speculated Pokemon Gray, the speculated Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald remakes or a whole new generation?

My Answer: Although I want them to make a Pokemon Gray in which N COMES BACK, I'm itching for some Hoenn. How about you guys?

**Characters:** Gary X Misty, as requested by the ever-so-kind AshKetchumDarkSide.

**Summary: **Inspired by the fanart 'Caution: Wet Floors' by ~KuroBenFreak on DeviantArt.

**Wet Floors**

_~I got you, I got you on my mind_

_And it's time to make you see (what I want)_

_So I'll just make this a little more obvious~_

Misty sighed. She had just closed the gym, and was left with all the cleaning up to do. Her sisters never helped- they were always too busy preparing for their next underwater ballet. So Misty was alone as she pulled out a mop and began trying to clear the puddles, since more water ended up outside of the pool than in it due to the pokemon that fought in the water.

She was halfway finished when there was a knock on the door. Propping the mop up against the wall, she wiped her hands off on the denim of her shorts and went over to peer through the all-glass entrance. Gary stood on the other side, and lifted his hand in a half-wave.

Misty unlocked the door and held it open for him as he walked in, hands in his pockets. "You again?" she asked, amused. "Really, Gary, do you have some weird obsession with cleaning that you aren't telling me about?"

He smirked at her over his shoulder as she locked the door again, leaning against it with her arms crossed. "Maybe I'm just taking pity on you," he remarked, taking the mop from where Misty had left it and beginning to clean.

She puffed up and opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it. "Chill out, Misty, I was kidding. Seriously, though, I thought you had, like, twenty sisters. Why don't they help you out?"

Misty exhaled in a huff and retrieved another mop from the closet, joining him by the poolside. "They're too busy," she said.

"Too busy doing _what?_ The gym's closed."

"Doing their nails. Gossiping. Braiding each other's hair." Gary shuddered, and Misty laughed and shuddered along with him. "I know. It's hard to believe they're gym leaders."

"I'll say."

"Oh, well. What can you do?" she sighed. Then she glanced at him sidelong. "I'm surprised you have time to come here every day. Are things at the lab really that slow?"

He laughed and rubbed a hand over his face. "A slowpoke would be fast in comparison."

She laughed too, and the two lapsed into companionable silence. After a minute or so he took a deep breath and paused, reaching out to touch her back. "Misty, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now…"

She turned around too quickly to face him, and slipped on the still-wet floor: falling, she took him down with her, and her forehead bumped against his chin as she landed on his chest. Their faces were millimeters apart, their noses touching. Both of them were blushing furiously.

"Uh, sorry," she squeaked, making a motion to rise off of him- but at that moment Lilly rushed in, hands aflutter.

"Misty! We decided that we want you to take part in the- _oh my Arceus." _She raised her hands, palms forward, and slowly backed out of the room. "Sorry. I was never here, okay? Go back to whatever you were doing."

"_Lilly,"_ Misty called, but her sister had already fled, the closed door not quite blocking out the sound of her giggling. "Great. This'll be fun to explain."

"Why?" asked Gary, his entire face crimson.

"They like to twist things. They'll think that you're my boyfriend or something…"

His face lightened a shade, and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint them."

Misty looked at him, caught off guard. "What?"

"I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner or something," he said.

She stared at him in disbelief for a small eternity, and then smiled. "Sure. I'd like that," she answered, moving to get off him.

He held her by the waist, a wicked glint in his eye. "What's the rush?" he smirked, finally regaining his composure. "I kind of like this position."

_~You can't stop this feeling,_

_You can't run away, baby, I'm what's on your mind~_


	39. Hostage

**Disclaimer:** Looketh: I'm glad you liked it! Festivalshipping…kinda…is coming up next. And I agree with the new regions thing. AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it : ) Penny Tee13: Awww, thanks. That was very sweet. Rat2rrj: Thank you, what a wonderful thing to say! And of course you may request chosenshipping, I'll do that soon : )

Question: Um…favourite pokemon?

My Answer: I love Celebi. It's adorable.

**Characters:** Keith X Kate, as requested by Protag 8b.

**Summary: **Yay for romanticalness X D And Heath's dialogue was copied directly from the game, by the way. Like Radio Tower and Ferris Wheel, this is a modified scene.

**Hostage**

_~Things we've said, words that we'll try to forget,_

_It's so hard to admit. _

_I know we've made mistakes, I see through all the tears;_

_But that's what got us here~_

The force of the helicopter's whirring blade blew my hair back from my face and caused the water that surrounded the stone platform I stood on to ripple as it dipped low to hover above me. The all too familiar Dim Sun logo was printed on its side, and I withdrew my stylus, bracing myself with my feet apart.

"Hoy, Kate!" a deep, heavily accented voice called out. "Nice work, you get the Yellow Gem! Very good going!" As I watched the door slid back to reveal a hulking brown-skinned form that grinned at me as if we were old friends. "Although…Very dumb it was for you, following silly vicemail all long way out here to this big Haruba Desert."

"How do you know about my voicemails?" I demanded, feeling dread sink down in my stomach like a heavy stone.

He threw back his head and laughed. The sound reverberated throughout the cavern. "I imitating Keith good, yes? Mimic him good like he was me, right?"

Realization dawned on me, along with anger. "What did you do to Keith?" I snarled, starting towards him to kick him where his stupid dim sun didn't shine. My partner pokemon threw itself at me, chittering at me to calm down. "I swear to Arceus, if you-"

He chortled again, his booming voice drowning me out. "Team Dim Sun, I am belonging to! But more, more, more, I am one of Boss's favourites, the Sinis Trio!" He jumped down, landing with a heavy thud in front of me. He towered above me, muscles bulging from his oversized arms. "My name, it is Heath! Not Keith- Heath! How do you like that?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Why are you doing this?"

His smile was as toothy as a sharpedo's. "First! I think to myself, "Get the Yellow Gem myself, I will!' But there be a pokemon, cresselia, being guardian to that rock. Then, along comes a ranger, kind of happy, kind of go lucky. Surprise, surprise! He try to capture that cresselia! I think to myself, 'Good chance for me! He capturing pokemon, I getting rock!' But that ranger, Keith, he no good! Failure capturing cresselia!"

"You take that back!" I yelled. "Keith is an amazing ranger!"

He ignored me. "Irritating to see it make me, but then flash!" He made an expressive gesture with his meaty hands. "I have inspiration come to me. Rumors I am hearing of a very skillful ranger named Kate. I think to myself, 'Reel in Kate I will do with friend-o Keith act as bait.' So I send you fake vicemail!" He howled with laughter once again, hands on his hips.

"Just get to the point," I hissed, itching to bash him over the head with my stylus. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for this idiot's act.

"So, now you understand?" he asked when his laughter finally petered off. "The Yellow Gem, you give me now."

"I would never hand over the Yellow Gem to the likes of you," I told him.

A leer spread over his face like molasses, and I realized that I had played right into his hands. "Of course, I am fair," he purred. "I trade you something for rock. I give you your friend, quite important, and I take Yellow Gem. Fair deal?"

I choked on my rebuttal as Keith was dragged into view, a Dim Sun member's hand wrapped around his throat. Thick coils of rope held him immobile, his russet hair unkempt and his brown eyes burning at me. He struggled, shouting, "Kate, don't do it! Don't give it to him!"

A low whimper was torn from my throat, the strength instantly being sapped from my body.

Heath's smile spread ear-to-ear. "Silly Keith. Maybe brave, but smart, not so much." He looked down at me as the Dim Sun member's grip on Keith tightened, and I saw him gasp for air, his airflow getting blocked. "Yellow Gem for blue-faced Keith. You make trade, yes?"

"No," I choked.

As I watched, Keith was pushed to the floor of the helicopter, the member's boot colliding with his face.

"How about now?" asked Heath.

I glared down at the jewel in my hand, and then up at Keith, who was begging me with his eyes not to surrender. I felt something inside me break, and I hurled the gem at Heath, a muscle in my jaw leaping as I felt the pinprick of tears forming behind my eyes. "Take it and give me Keith, you monster!"

"Smart is your deciding," he told me as he stooped to retrieve the Yellow Gem.

"Just shut up." It came out raggedly.

Keith was kicked out of the helicopter, and his knees buckled as soon as he hit the ground. Heath climbed aboard it as it flew away, shouting condescending farewells, but I didn't hear any of them: I had sank to my knees beside Keith and was frantically trying to tear the bindings off of him, blistering my hands in the process.

"Kate," he croaked.

I blinked back tears. "Don't. Don't talk."

"Kate, stop. You're hurting yourself." Blood was running from his mouth as he spoke, his voice lacking its usual energy. "There's a knife in the left pocket of my pants. Use that."

After a bit of searching I found it, and cut him loose. The ropes fell to the ground, dust rising up from where they landed, and he rubbed at his wrists. "Thanks."

I handed the knife back to him in reply.

For a while we just sat there, staring at the same patch of sand on the floor. Then he cleared his throat and whispered, "Kate…Kate, I'm sorry."

My head snapped up. He was gazing at me with moist brown eyes, his face littered with bruises. His buizel had climbed onto his lap and was nuzzling his stomach, her eyes shut in relief. "It wasn't your fault," I finally managed to say, my eyes sliding away from his. "It was mine."

"Kate, no-"

"Yes, it was." My hands were clenched into trembling fists, and I stared down at them, blinking hard and fast. "I shouldn't have fallen for the voicemails. And I…I shouldn't have…" My voice broke. "I shouldn't have let them hurt you like that. _I'm _sorry, Keith."

"No. If _I _hadn't been so weak-"

"If _I_ hadn't been so stupid-"

"If _I _hadn't been so reckless-"

"If _I _hadn't been so blindly trusting-"

"If I- no. This is pointless." He reached out with raw, blistered hands to hold me by the shoulders, forcing me to meet his eyes. "What's done is done, Kate. We're both sorry. The important thing is that we're both okay."

I gave him a smile I knew was watery. "Since when did you become so mature?"

His answering smile was drooping. "I don't know. It won't last, though, don't worry; tomorrow, I'll be back to being the old Keith that you know and love."

I snorted tremblingly. "You mean that cocky old git? Why do you say that I know and love him?"

"You'd have to, or else you wouldn't have risked your life and given up the Yellow Gem to save him." He stood, pulling me up with him and slinging an arm around my shoulder for balance. Our partner pokemon trotted along behind us as we hobbled to the transportation circle. "Which reminds me: thanks for saving me, Katie."

"I told you never to call me that," I grumbled, but let it slide when he pressed his lips to my forehead.

_~If love is an ocean wide, we'll swim in the tears we cry_

_They'll see us through to the other side_

_We're gonna make it~ _


	40. Let Me Borrow That Top

**Disclaimer: **I used to be able to think of funny disclaimers, but I can't anymore. GOD OF HILARITY, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?

Question: Can't think of one right now.

My Answer: Go answer the other ones, or suggest a question in your review!

**Characters: **Harley X Soledad…though it's regrettably minor.

**Summary: **Mkay. Look up the song 'Let Me Borrow That Top' by Kelly, listen to it, and then you are allowed to read this fic. This is a total parody, by the way…but not really, because I can picture Harley doing this. And I got the idea from watching an AMV on Youtube. AND I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE SWEARING, I ONLY PUT IT IN BECAUSE IT'S IN THE SONG.

**Let Me Borrow That Top**

_~I wanna borrow that top~_

"Let me borrow that top," said Harley, towering over the stone-faced Paul.

"No."

"Let me borrow that top."

"No."

"Let me borrow that top."

"I said _no," _snarled Paul, whirling to punch Harley in the face.

The flesh of his cheeks didn't do so much as ripple. "I wanna borrow that top."

000

"That's such a cute top."

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" asked Prof. Oak with a frown.

"That's a cute top."

The old man continued to frown at the purple-haired youth.

"I wanna borrow it."

"No," said Prof. Oak, unnerved.

"Lemme borrow the top."

The professor inched away, sweatdropping.

000

"Aren't we friends?" asked Harley.

"Are you kidding?" Drew replied, arching his eyebrows.

"Aren't we friends?"

"After all you've done to May-"

"So what's the problem?"

"I was in the middle of _telling you _what the problem was-"

"Lemme borrow the top."

Drew fell over, anime-style.

000

"Let me borrow that top."

Khoury peered at Harley nervously, poking his fingers together. "U-u-um…"

"Let me borrow that top."

"S-sorry, m-m-mister, b-b-but I'm not s-s-supposed to t-talk to s-s-strangers…"

"Let me borrow that top."

"I-if you w-would k-k-kindly l-leave…"

_"LET ME BORROW THAT FUCKING TOP."_

Khoury ran screaming out of the room.

000

"Don't be a bitch."

"_What _did you just call me?" Giovanni queried in a voice that was as dangerous as an enraged beast, turning slowly round in his swivel chair to face Harley.

"Don't be a bitch."

"I command you to leave, you genderless freak of nature."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Persian, attack-"

"Lend me that top."

Both Giovanni and his persian halted. "Wait, _what?"_

000

"What are you saving it for?"

"I'm saving it for the pride parade tomorrow," Burgh replied in very much the same voice.

"You're not even wearing it."

"Ohohoho, but, my equally as gay friend as I, I will be," the gym leader replied, going cross-eyed as he laughed.

"You're not gonna wear it."

"Sorry, sweetie, but I am."

"So lemme borrow it."

"Nuh-uh, no can do," Burgh sang, and flounced off.

000

Harley spun in the middle of the park, arms thrown wide, singing loud for all to hear.

"I've already been to the mall,

"(Galleria)

"I've already been to the mall, I've already been to the mall,

"And it SUCKED.

"(Galllllerrriiiaaaa)." He paused, sending the crowd that had gathered a shifty look. "Diarrhea." Then he danced off, leaving them stunned and horrified.

000

"I've already been to heaven."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zoey inquired absently, grooming her pokemon.

"I've already been to heaven."

"Uh-huh…"

"I've already been to heaven."

"Cool story, bro…"

"After five minutes I was like, 'Let's go."

"Right."

Harley twirled, singing, "Galllllaaaa- fuck it!" before storming out of the room.

000

"Gimme that fucking top, bitch."

"In your dreams," Jessie sneered, turning away.

"Come on, bitch, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Where are you going? Where are you going?"

"Quit following me, freak!"

"Gimme that top," he said, grabbing onto the back of her shirt.

"Let me go!"

"Gimme that fucking top, bitch. Gimme that fucking top, bitch."

"JAMES, GET THIS LOSER OFF OF ME!"

000

"Fuck you!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Dawn shrieked back at him.

"Fuck you, fat bitch!"

"OH NO YOU DID JUST NOT-"

"Oh yeah, I said you're fat!"

"AND I SAID YOU'RE UGLY, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT-"

"Yeah, I said you're fat!"

"YOUR COMEBACKS SUCK-"

"You're a fat fucking bitch because you won't lemme borrow that fucking top!"

"YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A JERK THAN PAUL IS-"

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE YOU PURPLE-HAIRED CROSS-DRESSER-"

"Bitch!" Harley wailed. Dawn raged back at him, being held back by Ash and Brock, and Soledad tugged desperately on her husband's arm, telling him to calm down. "Bitch! Bitch! _You are not my friend!"_

After an hour, Soledad managed to drag him home. Needless to say, he slept on the couch that night.

_~I wanna borrow that top~_


	41. Falling Stars

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkside: Of course I'll do Touko X Lucas for you! Looketh: Yay! I'm so relieved that that chapter was funny, I was worrying that it wouldn't be. Insane Protag 8b: Ugh, my parents do that to me too, and I don't even really like shopping all that much. I'm glad my fic made you feel better, though! And that's a really cool theory- it makes sense, too.

Question: Don't have one. Sorry.

My Answer: I SAID I'M SORRY. God.

**Characters: **Silver X Blue, as requested by Rat2rrj.

**Summary: **This song, 'Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)' by Falling Up is absolutely perfect for these two.

**Falling Stars **

_~Empty house far away_

_Lost in lonely space_

_From the shallows in love_

_To the depths of your scars_

_You know you want to change_

_In the rafters, a vate_

_Fixed and spinning late_

_There's a certain fear_

_Even light with control_

_Lights outside our homes_

_Wait for every tear~_

There's a certain symmetry in the way you two move, a certain brokenness in the reflection you two share. Slide your intangible fingers up underneath the too tangible mask, and feel the tears lingering there; lie there under the bright sky of each other's presence, and wish on the falling stars in each other's eyes. Wish for that crack in the mirror in mend itself, and wish for that certain symmetry not to end in certain tragedy. Light that candle and pretend that you can glimpse a future in its fire. Blow it out again and save it for another day. Watch each other's backs and pretend like you don't know it's going to end soon, going to end in a bang and a whisper and a happily-never-after and –and –and – and

_~So exit the fall_

_And now it's over _

_You're learning _

_It's all before your heart~_

Love hangs heavy around your neck, and you can't tell if it's a noose or just a chain. No one ever said love was beautiful- it's far from. It's a symphony of confusion and emotion and fried nerve-endings, and you can't speak the feelings that are bubbling up in your throat aloud because Pryce always said mixing metaphors was bound to end in an explosion and you don't think you can bear to be burned again. And you were never one for poetry, but you'll write stanzas in your veins until your wrists start to bleed and you'll sing similes to the sky until the stars fall down to listen- listen- listen- listen

_~I found a way out_

_Through everything I've known_

_I'm walking fearless_

_With my faith down and all that I own_

_Don't take my picture_

_Cause I won't be there standing alone_

_I'm living fearless, so fearless_

_Like every day's my own~_

Press your mouths together and breathe promises into each other's lungs; lean your head against each other's chests and listen to the heart that sounds not like a shell echoing the never-seen seashore or home but the most beautiful mixture of both. Kiss away long-faded tears that only you can see, and be careful when you speak, because you don't want to reopen those invisible old wounds. Forever is strewn across your faces like falling stars, and as half-moon lips meet you find yourself thinking that maybe fate has pity- pity- pity- pity

_~Steady hands in the planes_

_Calculated ways_

_To call it ailing in figure_

_Hearts far away_

_When you work so late_

_From a distant end~_

There's beauty in a train wreck, and you know it well. It's a collision that burns like hellfire in your mind years after it's done, and the orchestra of grating metal that brings you to your knees and forces you to listen.

The two of you are more like the beauty of a falling star: there's no crash, no noise. Just the silence of the comet as it plummets down to earth, dazzling all of those it leaves in its wake- wake- wake- wake

_~Call it what you want_

_Call it a game_

_Call it insane_

_All of these voices~_

Differences weigh each other out to create flawless equilibrium, especially when the differences aren't all that different at all. The broken bones have been set, and the last star has fallen over the horizon. You aren't hand-in-hand, watching the world burn down; you're hand-in-hand, watching it resurrect itself again. You still dream in Technicolor, but you don't keep your eyes open when you kiss anymore. You still think in clunky sentences, but your voice is cinematic wonderment and final prayers answered- answered- answered- answered

_~I'm calling from the back of your mind_

_From the places you'll never reside_

_Where your thoughts collide_

_See places and thousands of faces_

_All at the same time_

_Look, everybody close your eyes_

_Travel to the place in the back of your mind_

_The place you'll never reside_

_Where thoughts combine_

_See places and thousands of faces_

_All at the same time~ _

The skewed perceptions of those star-crossed always did sound most eloquent, especially when they were shared under the promise of the midnight ocean.


	42. Dazzle

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Thank you for your compliment : )

Question: For those that have read Pokespe, why do you think Ruby won't (can't?) remember Sapphire's confession?

My Answer: Like in my Franticshipping chapter, I think that he does remember, but is too scared that he'll ruin what they have (doesn't think he's good enough for her and all that self-sacrificing hero crap). What are your theories?

**Characters: **Touko X Lucas, for AshKetchumDarkSide.

**Summary:** This is a dialogue between the two of them and…and… *bursts out laughing* I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!

**Dazzle**

_~My vampire, my vampire's fine~_

"Touko."

A yawn.

A nudge. _"Touko."_

Another yawn, this time followed by the rustling of sheets. "What is it, Lucas?"

"I've been thinking about that movie you made me watch earlier…"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, okay? I didn't realize it was going to be that bad. Now go back to sleep."

"…Yeah, it was bad, but…what do you think of Edward Cullen?"

A groan. "Lucas, can't this wait until morning?"

"Not really, no."

A slightly-louder groan. "Why not?"

"You know me- I'm not able to sleep until I know the answer to something. So c'mon, just tell me."

"If I tell you do I get to go back to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Well…I don't know. He's okay, I guess. I don't really have an opinion."

"…Touko?"

"Lucas, I love you, but _shut up."_

"Does Edward dazzle you?"

The smack that signaled her hitting her boyfriend with her pillow. "I swear to Arceus, Lucas, if this is about you being insecure…"

"N-no, it's not…"

"Lies."

"Okay, maybe it is."

A sigh, and a chaste kiss. "No, Lucas, I am not dazzled by Edward Cullen. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight."

More rustling, and the sound of her breathing out a quiet sigh of relief.

"…Touko?"

The silence that signaled her temper hitting flashpoint.

"Touko, do I dazzle you?"

Cue her kicking him out of the bed.

_~My vampire, my vampire's okay~_


	43. Chasing Dreams

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Twilight, either, hahaha. Hanon Diethel: It's nice to see you review again : ) Of course I'll do that Hoennshipping one, thanks for reviewing. Protag 8b: Hey, no problem, I'd be whooped too. On the bright side, it's great that you liked your request! And I have to agree with you on your fave moments of the game; they're the same as mine.

Question: Don't have one.

My Answer: Yes, I'm boring, get over it.

**Characters: **Pokemon trainers. Kids like you and me.

**Summary: **It doesn't matter if it's just a game. We can breathe life into it, if we choose to.

**Chasing Dreams**

_~Do you dream that the world will know your name?_

_So tell me your name (Tell me your name)~_

I am the wallflower in the faded clothing, the straight-A student that wanders through the maze of the library and touches each book I pass in a hope that some of their wisdom will somehow seep into me. I am the wallflower that won't raise my hand during class, and dreads working in partners because I know no one will choose me. I am the wallflower that has my head screwed on straight underneath my pin-straight hair, the one that stays up late studying and hates every moment of it, although my bleached smile says differently.

I am the wallflower that finally peeled myself off the wall to live out the fairytales that everyone told me weren't true, and finally did what I wanted to rather than what I knew was safe.

_~And do you care about all the little things,_

_Or anything at all (Or anything at all)?~_

I am the rebel that hangs out in alleyways and pretends that no one can see. I am the rebel that skips class because no one wants me there anyway, and I am the rebel that drives around on a motorcycle instead of going home because the only welcome I'll get will be blows to my face and kicks to my self-esteem. I am the rebel that injects fantasies into my bloodstream because that's the only way I can dream, only way I can keep up this slowly-crumbling façade.

I am the rebel that finally kicked my motorcycle into gear and went out in pursuit for those who wouldn't judge me just by my appearance, and a place that I could finally call home.

_~I wanna feel all the chemicals inside,_

_I wanna feel (I wanna feel)_

_I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive,_

_To know I'm alive (To know if I'm alive)~_

I am the artist with the daydreamer eyes and a talent for all things not useful. I can paint masterpieces with my mouth and wield a brush and pen like a professional, but all the adults say that you can't make a living out of being creative. Numbers are foreign languages to me. Sciences clutter my mind and make it a dull shade of gray. They sit me down at the table and try and make me learn, try and make me different, but they can't and I know that, for me, all there will ever be is the ideas that flow down into my fingertips and amaze everyone else but them.

I am the artist that went out in search of inspirations to paint my canvas with, companions that accepted me with all my flaws following at my heels.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, _

_Cause I don't wanna know, _

_If I can't see the sun, _

_Maybe I should go, _

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, _

_Of angels on the moon, _

_Where everyone you know_

_Never leaves too soon~_

I am the nobody that is average all the way across the board. I am the nobody that everyone stares through as I hang around with my friends; always the third wheel, always taken along for the ride. Tolerated by all, but not truly loved by any. I have an average home life and average grades at school, average hobbies and an average appearance and an average everything. But sometimes, when it is four past midnight and twelve past reason, I lean my head against the window and wish on passing airplanes that someday I'll be someone spectacular.

I am the nobody that kissed my mom goodbye and walked away from my town waving, leaving behind the nobody that I was and going out to search for somebody that I wanted to be.

_~Do you believe in the day that you were born, _

_Tell me do you believe (Do you believe)_

_And do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life~_

I am the kid you passed in the hall today. I am the teen you glimpsed on the street. I am the cliché, I am the stereotype. I am the most unusual person you have ever seen… or maybe I'm not unusual at all. I am you. I am your best friend, or maybe I am even your enemy.

And travelling was hard. It was no glamorous adventure, filled with action and plot twists at every turn- it was tedious at times. Sometimes I cried out of homesickness. I missed my family, my friends, even school. Maps were hard to figure out. The paths I took were treacherous and tiringly long. Hotels were, most of the time, too expensive for me to afford. During the beginning, I usually went to bed hungry. There were times that I contemplated going home, just crawling back into my own bed and giving up on dreams and wishes and just focusing on something I could touch and feel in my hands.

_~Yeah you can tell me _

_All your thoughts about the stars_

_That fill polluted skies, _

_And show me where you run to, _

_When no one's left to take your side _

_But don't tell me where the road ends, _

_Cause I just don't wanna know, _

_No, I don't wanna know~_

But I didn't. I looked back, but didn't turn. You know why?

Because there were a lot of good times, too. Like meeting my pokemon, training with them and becoming stronger together. Like that satisfaction of knowing that I was travelling by yourself, and not depending on anyone else. That thrill of battling. The serenity of falling asleep to the pitter-patter of rain. Knowing that I was chasing my dreams, and standing proud against the setting sun as I marvelled at how far I had come.

It was worth it. Every wound, every tear was worth it.

_~This is to one last day in the shadows, _

_And to know a brothers love, _

_This is to New York City angels, _

_And the rivers of our blood, _

_This is to all of us, _

_To all of us~_

Here's hoping you'll chase your dreams, too.


	44. Pokemon

**Disclaimer: **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Ebaz: Thanks for your reviews! They are always so wonderful, and I hope you know that they never go unappreciated. Protag 8b: Don't worry about it. Jeez, I hope you feel better…Oh, and the Blurgh (God I love that) thing? I was just saying that I think that he's gay, but that doesn't mean he's gay WITH someone, per se…*Shifty ninja look* Okay maybe I was, but I'm not sure who that person is. Yet. It'll come to me in a Heath-like flash of inspiration. And I KNOW RITE about the Ruby thing. Just do it before us fangirls peer pressure you! DOOOO ITTTT. And your review for Chasing Dreams touched me. It really did. That 'escaping reality' feel was exactly what I was going for. My younger brother is autistic, so I know how you feel *hugs*. The world is cruel, and that's why I aspire to be an author. I need to escape. Kasumi: Awwww, I'm flattered. Feel free to request, and thank you very much for the review.

Question: What was your aura in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky? (As given to me by the amazingly nice, funny, totally awesome Insane Protag 8b)

My Answer: Lololol it's different every time. I usually get viridian, though. How about you guys? : )

**Characters: **You. Me. Us. (Next up is hoennshipping)

**Summary: **This is inspired by Insane Protag 8b's lovely comment. This goes out to you. This goes out to everyone that likes pokemon, actually. All the 'nerds' and the 'dorks'. All the people that have been labelled and written off, bullied or sneered at. This is for you.

**Pokemon **

_~Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself~_

When you were younger, you would always pretend that they were right beside you. In class, when things got boring, you would stare out the window and imagine that you could see flygons swooping over the field. You and a mew would play tag in your basement. An espeon and an umbreon would be on either side of you whenever you were walking alone. When you were crying, a gardevoir would be kneeling beside you, wiping away your tears. Bunearies would clamber onto your lap, and you would pet them, imagining the feel of their softness in your arms. They were always with you. Always.

Your bed was littered with plush toys of pokemon. You had boxes full of figurines of them. You would give them names, and make them battle; and, as you stood atop your bed with a fake pokeball in hand, you declared that you would one day go on a journey like Ash and catch them all.

That day never came.

You didn't know it. You _wouldn't _know it. Still you pretended- when you were cold, a flareon would come around and make you a fire to warm yourself. A marill would curl up beside you when you were sick. Pikachus scampered around your bedroom floor. But you had human friends now, too. Human friends that were interested in dollies or skateboards or anything other than what you were. Of course, there were other kids who collected the pokemon cards or watched the show. But they couldn't see what you saw. They were blind, just like everyone else.

You were the only one that could see.

You never did tell anyone else about your friends. Not even your parents. They looked at you, and just saw a child playing with their toys. Nothing else. But when you looked in the mirror, you imagined how you would look in a cap and fingerless gloves. You perfected your victory pose. You envisioned a pokemon perched on your shoulder.

Years passed, and that reflection in the mirror changed. The twinkle in your eyes dulled to a misted-over shine. Your face lost its roundness. Your body grew taller. And that joy of being with your pokemon, your friends, turned into something bittersweet. You would reach out to touch them, and your hand would pass right through. You could still imagine the feel of them whenever you embraced, but that word, _imagine, _registered. You were imagining. They weren't real. They would never be real.

You squeezed your eyes shut and wondered why.

Your human friends didn't know of your pain. They didn't see anything wrong. You were still laughing and smiling, of course; you got over it. But the pain never really went away. It lessened to an ache, but it was always there. The ache of lost dreams and aloneness.

So you played. You sat inside and played your DS or GBA pokemon games, even when your parents tsked at you for being too old for 'stuff like that'. When your friends came into your room and stumbled upon a cartridge, they'd crinkle their nose and say, "Why do you have this?"

Seeing the disgust in their eyes, you would lie. But they'd go on, laughing. "I remember when you used to think they were real." or "Do you remember when you liked this type of stuff?"

Your body would shake as you laughed along, but the noise would sound like broken glass, and each fragment would pierce you. Your body could feel the lie.

And every night, you would hug yourself and pretend that they really did exist. You would pretend that you were camping in the Petalburg Woods with your faithful companion cuddled into your side. If you were a girl, you would pretend that your rival really did fall in love with you, and you were falling in love with them in return; if you were a boy, you would pretend that each triumph against your rival was a real one, and you would be wearing a smile for the rest of the day after beating him so easily. You were someone _incredible _when you were with your pokemon. You could brave mountains and evil societies and win against anyone. You were invincible.

But then it would hit you all over again. You were a teenager in the real world. You had to go to school. You had friends that didn't get you and teachers that were mean and parents that thought you needed to get out more instead of playing that 'stupid game'.

_Why is it stupid, Mom? Why is this stupid and not any of those shooter games? Why? Can you even answer me?_

_Why is it a waste of time, Dad? Why is this a waste of time? It's a game, sure- but this is the game that I grew up with. This is the game that taught me about right and wrong and friendship and what it means to have true strength. Why? Can you even answer me?_

_Why is this nerdy, best friend? Why is this nerdy and not getting drunk every night and grinding against people I don't know and trying too hard to fit in? I enjoy this game. It's fun. And you know what? My imaginary friends get me more than you ever will. _

So why? Why is pokemon so underrated? Why is it a 'children's game'? Why?

I love it. I always have. Before I could talk, I've loved pokemon. I would carry around a little togepi figurine wherever I went. I would bounce on the trampoline with my celebi. The movies have beautiful meanings. The games are empowering. Graphics don't matter. The fact that it's a game doesn't matter.

Sometimes, when I'm crying myself sick and everything's crumbling to dust and reality's weight is falling onto me all at once, I still pretend that I can see bird pokemon fluttering outside my window. I still pretend that I have a friend that will love me unconditionally, no matter who I am or what I look like or what I say.

Don't give in to peer pressure. Do what makes you happy.

Be yourself.

_~It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else~_


	45. Bicycle

**Disclaimer:** Looketh: And I am so jealous of your kindness. Seriously. Thank you so very, very much. And I know how you feel. That piece was ripped straight off of my own experiences. Ebaz: Thank you : ) I'm glad to hear that. AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks for your review. And sure, I'll get right on that request. Kasumi: I'll do both! I love those couples! : D And no problem, it's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness. Reviewer: Thank you from the bottom of my heart, that's absolutely wonderful to hear. Insane Protag 8b: *Hugs the life out of you*

Question: Favourite rival?

My Answer: Cheren/ Silver. I think Gary was the best rival because you wanted to punch his stupid face in (which I did. I PWNED YOU, GARY. I PWNED YOU SO GTFO AND STOP BEING SUCH A *************). Silver was just awesome because I'm a girl. If I was a guy I'd probably think he's evil. Brendan…I love him. Because of this nuzlocke I read. Yes, I have poor reasoning. Barry…oh, Barry. Does Barry even count as a rival? Bianca and Cheren were amazing rivals, though. They had your back when you needed it, but also challenged your strengths. Silver/Cheren ILU.

**Characters: **Brendan X May, as requested. (Okay, so after this I'll do Black X Misty for AshKetchumDarkSide, and then do Cheren X Touko and Ruby X Sapphire for Kasumi.)

**Summary: **OKAY THE REASON I HAVEN'T UPDATED WAS BECAUSE I READ THIS AMAZING NUZLOCKE ON DEVIANTART AND REALISED THAT NOTHING I COULD EVER DO WOULD BE AS AWESOME AS IT. It's Alexial's Emerald Nuzlocke run, and it has everything I could have ever asked for: Steven (I heart him so much), Brendan (who is so freaking adorkable in this nuzlocke that I'm replaying Emerald just so I can see him), humor (so much freaking humor, it is SO FUNNY), and it's just…it's just… I'm speechless. I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't think of anything fanfiction-worthy after reading it. SO GO READ IT. NOW. RIGHT NOW. It's not that good in the beginning, but around page thirteen and onward it is so much win. SO MUCH.

And I'm sorry. This is so lame. My muse ran away from me ; w ;

**Bicycle **

_~Steady as she goes~_

"May, are you sure this is safe?" asks Brendan nervously, his arms looped around her waist.

"Of course it is, silly," she laughs, pedaling. They are both riding on her bike, their bodies close together to avoid having Brendan fall off the back. Not that he minds, of course, but…

"May, aren't we going too fast?"

"Nope~"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep~"

"Because there are an awful lot of trees around here…"

"Oh, quit being a worrywart and enjoy the ride."

He huffs, putting one hand on his head to keep his hat to keep from flying off as he glances around. The scenery looks awfully familiar to him. "Hey, May, aren't we close to Lavaridge?"

Her giggle reminds him of wind chimes. "I guess so. Why?"

"Because if I remember correctly there's an awfully steep-"

He breaks off mid-sentence as the two plummet down a near-vertical hill, his scream making hers sound manly in comparison.

_~So steady as she goes~_


	46. Coat

**Disclaimer:** Looketh: Thanks : ) and of course you may, lustshipping is coming up soon. Insane Protag 8b: Yeah, I'll say you're an angel x p Lol I'll look that video up, it sounds good. And you better read that nuzlocke! Best frickin thing ever, I swear. AND I KNOW RIGHT I don't like when people argue that his hair is white. I don't understand why guys don't like the rivals, either. I mean, girls twist them to make them lovey-dovey/ bad boy romance interests, but still X D

Question: Hmmm. If you had to be a gym leader, what type would you specialize in?

My Answer: Probably psychic.

**Characters: **Black X Misty, for AshKetchumDarkSide

**Summary: **Black is such a gentleman 3

**Coat**

_~Baby, it's cold outside~_

"Misty, it's freezing out," Black tutted as they walked down the empty street, moonlight glinting off the nicely wrapped Christmas presents they held in their arms. "Why aren't you wearing more layers?"

She lifted her shoulders, feigning nonchalance even as shiver after shiver wracked her body. "I have my scarf."

He raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her. "You didn't think it would be this cold out, did you?"

She caved instantly, too tired from shopping to put up much of a fight. "Yeah."

He sighed, giving a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' smile. "Here, hang on a sec." She paused as he deposited his tower of gifts onto the ground to take off his thick black coat, throwing it over her shoulders and buttoning it at her throat.

"Black, c'mon," she complained. "Now you'll be cold."

He simply scooped his presents up again "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Alright, then, let's compromise." She stood on the tips of her toes to sling her scarf around his neck as well. "There."

His inky eyes glimmered with amusement. "This will make walking much harder, you know."

"No. Not if you hold me closer, anyway," she said with a flirtatious smile.

He chuckled and contented with doing so, wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way home.

_~Ooh darling, it's cold outside~_


	47. Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **I'm replaying Emerald now and am fangirling over Steven, so expect some HoennChampionShipping soon, okay?

Question: Can you guys give me a question?

My Answer: Because I'm brain-dead.

**Characters: **Nurse Joy (s) X Brock, as requested.

**Summary: **Oh, Brock…

**Fantasy **

_~It's you and me,_

_Let me play the lead role in your wildest dream:_

_So baby, tell me- what's your fantasy?~_

"Oh, Brock, I love your squinty anime eyes…"

"Brock, I've heard that miners are really buff. Care to take off your shirt to prove it?"

"I can't believe you haven't had a girlfriend before. How is that even possible?"

Brock sat on a plush velveteen couch, surrounded by a harem of Nurse Joys. They were feeding him grapes, fanning him with oversized Chinese fans and cooing over him, their eyes twinkling with adoration.

"Brock, we love you," they squealed.

"I love you ladies, too," he said, his smile radiant. One came to lay down beside him, and he hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "I love you all so much…"

000

With a snort Brock woke up. His disappointment, however, was quickly and brutally overpowered by the horrifying realization that _Ash _was the one he was cuddling, and not the pink-haired girl he fantasied about every night. Sliding away as far as possible, Brock swallowed hard, the aftertaste in his mouth telling him that the 'grapes' he had been fed had been him nibbling on Ash's ear.

Ash rolled around slowly to face Brock, his face a mask of terror that said that he had been scarred for life. "Brock-"

"That never happened, okay?" Brock demanded. "It never happened."

"W-what-"

"Did I stutter?"

"No…"

"Just go back to sleep and don't ever mention that to anyone or I won't cook for you anymore."

Ash rolled back around and kept quiet.

_~Just close your eyes and dream~_


	48. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** Insane Protag 8b: I'm glad to hear it! Rat2rrj: You're very welcome : )

Question: If you lived in the world of Pokemon, who would you date? (Any character- choose as many as you want)

My Answer: *Fangirl squeal* Cheren, Steven, Silver or Ruby. Love them to itty bitty pieces!

**Characters: **Cheren X Touko, as requested.

**Summary: **CHEREN ILU *is shot*

**Letting Go**

_~Don't look back~_

"Lord N requests you, Lady Touko." The voices of the Triad hiss like wind through blades of grass, their black-clad features implacable as the leader moves to offer his hand to her. "It would be unwise to keep him waiting."

She takes a deep breath, fear making her heart pound hard. "Alright," she whispers, moving to step in front of Cheren.

"No." He seizes her wrist and keeps her back. "You aren't taking her."

The leader stares him down with eyes that are like chips of ice. "Do not make us dispose of you, boy. We have a right to transport her."

"Then take it," he growls, one hand on the pokeball at his waist. "But you'll have to get past me."

"_Cheren. _Cheren, look at me. Look at me!" Finally she manages to turn him around to face her, and she captures his face between her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I'll be okay, I promise."

He searches her eyes desperately, a muscle in his jaw twitching. "I can't lose you, Touko."

"You won't. I promise I'll come back, Chere."

Slowly, he releases his grip on her forearms, bowing his head to hide his expression. Touko reaches up to tip his chin back up, and kisses him.

"I love you," she murmurs.

"As I love you," he whispers in reply, his clear eyes burning.

She squeezes his hand before placing her own in the ninja's, glancing back at Cheren over her shoulder.

He blinks, and she's gone.

_~And leave you behind~_


	49. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer: **I'm doing a whole bunch of updates to make up for my lack of new chapters. And go look up 'Alexial' on Deviantart, and read the Nuzlocke that pops up. It's my favourite nuzlocke other than Ky-nim's Black/White one. Kasumi, Protag and AshKetchum: Thank you, and I'll be sure to get on those requests, AshKetchum.

Question: If you could be a pokemon, which pokemon would you be?

My Answer: Buneary. I'd be adorable.

**Characters: **There are quite a few pairings in this one.

**Summary: **Meeting the family is awkward. And sweet. But mostly awkward. This is a collection of random pairings, and they aren't supposed to go together.

**Meeting the Family **

_~I'll do whatever it takes~_

"Hi, Dad," said Crystal, towing a grinning Gold behind her into the house. "This is Gold."

Her father stood impassively, one eyebrow raised at the formal attire Crys had undoubtedly wrestled Gold into, and offered a hand. "Hello. I've heard many things about you."

"Good things?" asked Gold, taking the hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Not exactly," her father deadpanned.

Her mother came out of the living room to greet him. "Oh, Crys," she cooed when she laid eyes on Gold. "You didn't tell me he was so handsome!"

Gold produced his first flashing smile of the evening. "And you must be Crystal's sister."

Crystal made a gagging noise, and her father gave a snort.

Her mother beamed. "I'm flattered, but no. I'm Lena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes were sparkling with mischief. "The pleasure's all mine."

Crystal groaned. It was going to be a long night.

000

Green, Blue and Prof. Oak sat awkwardly at a table in the lab's kitchen.

"Uh, Gramps, this is Blue," Green mumbled. "My girlfriend."

The professor arched an eyebrow. "Ah."

Blue's smile was more of a grimace. "Hi again, professor."

"Hello, Blue. How's your blastoise?"

"Turtley's good."

Another silence. Daisy set a tray of snacks down, taking the empty seat.

"So, Blue," she said with a smile after introducing herself, sweeping her sandy hair off her shoulder. "How long have you known Green?"

Blue shrugged, uncharacteristically subdued. "A few years."

"Have any embarrassing stories?"

"Yeah." Blue perked up, in her element now. "How about you?"

"Oh, yeah."

Green laid his head down on the table and covered his ears as the two girls launched into discussion.

000

Silver and Kotone sat on the couch, Kotone's mother sitting across from them.

"…So that's our story," Kotone finished with forced cheer, hanging onto Silver's hand so tightly that his face was pinched in pain.

Her mother blinked once, twice. Three times.

"Let me get this straight," the older woman said slowly after a moment. "You met while he was getting ready to rob from Prof. Elm's lab."

Kotone winced. "He was only doing it because he would get information about his past in return for stealing and stuff."

"And he pushed you around a lot."

"We really should have left that out," muttered Silver.

"And he's the leader of Team Rocket's son."

"Ma'am," Silver said uneasily, speaking up. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't have chosen my parents."

"And he stripped you." This said with a piercing look in Silver's direction.

The couple blushed and looked away.

There was a silence, and to Kotone it seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Her mother stood up abruptly. Silver braced himself to be ordered out.

"I need a drink," she declared, walking out of the room.

Kotone and Silver exhaled in a collective sigh of relief. The easy part was over with.

Now they just needed to tell her they were getting married.

000

"Hey, Dad," said Red softly. "This is Yellow, the girl I've been telling you about."

The gravestone answered him with silence, ivy crawling across the epitaph.

"It's wonderful to meet you, sir," Yellow murmured, bending to deposit the flowers she had brought along at its base. "Red's told me nothing but good things."

Red leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, it's your turn. Where are your parents?"

"They rest on the other side of the cemetery. Come on, I'll lead the way." She took his hand, and he laced his fingers with hers, his cap hanging low to shadow his eyes as they walked away.

000

"It's n-nice to see you a-again, Sir Berlitz," Dia said nervously.

The man smiled fondly. "There's no need to be anxious, Diamond."

Dia chuckled, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants discreetly. "Y-yes, Sir."

Platina stroked her boyfriend's back reassuringly. "Father, Dia just won another comedic award."

"That's wonderful, Diamond."

"I-it's nothing…"

"Oh, don't be modest. Why don't you show us one of your acts?"

Dia's eyes lit up hopefully. "You would really be interested in seeing one?" he asked shyly.

Her father boomed with laughter. "Of course I would! I like nothing more than a good joke."

The tension in Dia's shoulders dissipated, and he smiled, calling out his pokemon to assist him as his fiancée and her father sat down to watch.

_~I'll keep us together, whatever it takes~_


	50. Awkward Questions

**Disclaimer: **All my inspiration dried up for a few days, BUT I GOT IT BACK. Finally.

Question: Umm…what got you into pokemon in the first place?

My Answer: I can't remember. I was too young. Probably because I thought Pikachu was cute or something.

**Characters: **Ash X Misty, along with some Jimmy X Marina and Dawn X Kenny.

**Summary: **The awkward questions game. 8 D

**The Awkward Questions Game**

The three couples sat in a circle on Marina's living room floor.

"Alright, let's start," Marina said, one side of her mouth quirking in a smile. "Anyone want to kick us off?"

Silence.

"C'mon. It's either this or 'spin the bottle'. Which would be awkward, because, you know, we're all in a relationship."

More silence.

"Oh, alright, I will," Marina huffed. "Have you ever practiced flirting in front of the mirror? I do every morning."

"No," said Ash, looking perplexed. "Why would you do that?"

"Nope," Misty answered.

"Once or twice," Dawn admitted.

"All the time," Kenny said, hanging his head in shame.

"Never," Jimmy replied.

"Okay," Marina carolled. "Let's go around the circle clockwise. Dawn, your turn!"

Dawn crinkled up her nose. "Umm… have you ever practiced kissing on an object? I have, once or twice."

"No." Ash's brow furrowed.

Misty blushed and picked at the carpet, refusing to answer.

"Yeah," Kenny confessed in a small voice.

"Maybe a few times," Jimmy admitted.

"All the time," Marina answered cheerfully.

"I guess it's my turn, then," Kenny said, cracking his knuckles. "Hm. What colour underwear are you wearing right now?"

"Pink," said Ash, Dawn, Marina and Kenny at the same time.

"Orange," Misty said.

"White," Jimmy answered.

"

Alright, my turn." Misty fiddled with her ponytail as she thought. "Who here's wearing a thong?"

Misty raised her own hand, and the other two girls followed shortly after.

Hesitantly, Ash lifted his arm.

Everyone stared at him.

"What the hell, Ash," Jimmy said.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "No, it's not that I'm wearing one, but…what's a thong?"

His five friends facepalmed.


	51. Fountain

**Disclaimer: **I wish. Man, do I wish.

Question: Favourite evil team in the games?

My Answer: Team Plasma. Oh N, even though I love Cheren I would totally join for you : 3

**Characters: **Skyla X Black, as requested.

**Summary: **Fluff.

**Fountain**

"Skyla, I can practically feel my skin burning. Can we go find some shade?"

"C'mon, Black!" A giggle. "Who needs shade when we have water?"

"Skyla, what are you talking about? We're in the middle of town."

"Exactly!"

More laughter, and a splash.

"Skyla, get out of there! That's a public fountain, not a pool!"

"Oh, loosen up. Hop in, it's nice!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

The splash that said that she had grabbed his hand and hauled him in against his will.

Spluttering. "Skyla!"

"Have some fun, hotshot."

"…"

"Don't pout."

"Oh, fine." A sigh of defeat, and the sound of him splashing her.

There was a squeal, and the water-fight commenced.


	52. Fever

**Disclaimer: ***Sighs* September's creeping up. I'm beating it back with a stick, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. Is that the 'Jaws' theme I hear?

Question: I can't think of one.

My Answer: Ugh. School. *Shudders*

**Characters: **Ruby X Sapphire, as requested.

**Summary: **: )

**Fever**

"Open up," Sapphire demanded, hovering over his bedside with spoon in hand.

"N-" he began to say, and she stuck the utensil between his lips while she had the chance.

"Swallow," she ordered.

Petulantly, he did.

"There." She settled back. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"You didn't have to spoon-feed it to me, barbarian," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," she answered.

"Thanks," he sighed.

She placed the empty bowl on the nightstand, the hardness draining from her eyes as she looked down on his pallid figure. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Like crap," he groaned in reply. "I'm all sweaty and ugly, and I feel like I'm burning up."

Tentatively, she put the back of her hand to his cheek. It was hard to tell, since his face was already flushed, but it looked as if the redness deepened a shade at the touch. "Jeez, you are. I'll be right back." She darted off and reappeared with a damp cloth. "Here. This'll help."

"Okay. Thanks again," he murmured, his eyes sliding closed. Sapphire chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, and then reached over to gently remove the hat from his head, revealing the scar.

He opened his eyes but looked anywhere but at her.

"Sorry," she muttered, "but it'll be easier like this." She laid the cloth across his sweaty forehead, her fingers cool against his feverish skin.

"It's okay," he said quietly as she placed his hat beside the bowl. Then she climbed onto his bed, tucking her feet underneath her as she sat by his head and rested her chin on her knees.

"Hey, Ruby?" Her cautious voice cut through the quiet.

"Hm?"

"Why do ya wear the hat?" she asked, opening one eye to look down at him.

He glanced up at her, his heavy-lashed eyes dimming. "You'll think it's stupid," he hedged.

"Probably."

"Hey!" He whacked her feebly on the knee. "You weren't supposed to agree with me."

Her smile was more melancholy than fond. "Just spit it out, sissy."

He sighed in defeat. "It's just that I think that I look too much like my dad with this hair colour. When I'm wearing the hat, I look like…myself."

She pondered this before moving to stroke the damp strands back from his forehead, her blue eyes oceans of sadness. "The scar's part of it, though, isn't it?" she whispered.

He shut his eyes. "Part of it," he agreed. "It makes me look…ugly."

A few minutes passed in silence, and she continued to run her fingers through his hair. When she finally paused he waited for her to blow up at him, and he braced himself for the explosion.

Instead, he felt her lips touch his cheek.

His eyes flew open in surprise.

"You'll never be ugly," she told him soberly, her cheeks blazing. Then her mouth quirked. "You'll always be beautiful."

He smiled, and tugged her down to nap with him.


	53. Absol

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks! I'm not a fan of Dawn X Kenny either, I was just brain-dead and felt like throwing another pairing in there. And sure, I'll do that soon.

Question: Can't think of one.

My Answer: Sorry bout that.

**Characters: **Absol.

**Summary: **There are Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Absol**

_Absol: The Disaster Pokemon. It is a long-lived Pokemon that has a lifespan of a hundred years. _

Daises always were your favourite. They hang from my mouth now, their stems clenched between my teeth.

My gait is slow. Over the centuries my hips have dislocated, and I have to limp now: my paws are calloused, my legs afflicted with arthritis. But still I drag myself up the stairs of the Pokemon Tower, up to the final floor. Up to where all the greatest trainers rest.

Up to you.

I've always liked it that they buried you up so high. It makes it seem like you really are in heaven, which I'm sure you are. You were my angel, you know. My saviour. Even when everyone else ran from me in fear, you gave me food to eat and a house to call a home. You were so kind. So polite and gentle, what with your kind smile and soft hands.

Which is why I've come to say happy birthday, and to tell you that I miss you.

I drop the daisies at the base of your grave, and then lift a paw to brush the dust off your name. None of your family is around to visit you anymore, which is why I always do. They're all up there with you, in heaven. They died so many years ago.

Crying silently, I lick your tomb, pressing my face against it. It's been sixty years since you passed away. Sixty years since our last battle, since our last meal together. Sixty years since I've last seen you.

Since then, I've been alone.

Nudging aside the wilted bouquet I left the last time I came, I curl up next to your resting place, closing my eyes and pretending that we were young together again.

Maybe someday we will be.


	54. Mankey

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks again!

Question: I was thinking of doing a handful of these. Would anyone like to request a pokemon for me to write about?

My Answer:

**Characters: **Mankey.

**Summary: **There are Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Mankey**

_Mankey: The Pig Monkey Pokemon. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy. _

The sickening crack resounds through my ears, and I wait for my trainer to get up and yell at me for punching him. Stupid trainer- it's his fault. He was asking for it.

He lays still.

I stomp over to where he lays, limbs askew on the pavement, and kick his leg. I tell him to get up and to quit being such a baby. I tell him to stop faking.

There's no response.

Slowly, slowly, my anger dies. The redness fades from my vision. My paws stop shaking from fury. And that anger is replaced with a gnawing guilt, an all-consuming fear.

_Get up, _I will him.

He doesn't.

Trembling now, I dart around to see his face. It has a fixed expression that's worse than anger, and when I touch the head that cracked so loudly against the concrete my paw comes away wet. Wet with blood.

For the first time in my life, I whimper.

When his parents finally come to see why we haven't come back from training yet, they take one look at my trainer and scream. The screaming goes on for too long, and I scream with them- long, soundless screams that never seem to end. I try and say that I'm sorry, that it was an accident, but white-clad people come and they won't listen to me. My trainer is put in one vehicle, and I'm put in another.

"I didn't mean to," I croak as I'm held down by masked strangers, though I'm sure they can't understand me.

They reply by stabbing me with a needle.

Instinctively, I thrash. I try and fight off the numbness in my muscles so that I can go see if my trainer's okay.

_I'll never call him stupid again or get mad or anything. I'll be the best pokemon a trainer could ask for, _I think.

Then I stop thinking altogether.


	55. Facebook

**Disclaimer: **Inferno: Yay you got an account! *Throws confetti* Thanks for your reviews. And sure, I'll do that request (actually Chatot and Wigglytuff are both boys…just thought you should know X D) And what were you confused about for that Touko X N chapter? Although, I was confusing myself with that one; it was whipped up in way too much of a hurry, so I had no idea what was going on. Meta-Akira: Hi there! *Hugs* Thanks so much for reviewing!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Misty, Gary, Ash, Dawn, Drew and May, as requested.

**Summary:** Omegle is so great. So, so great. Have you ever tried trolling it? FUNNEST THING EVER. But anyway, this isn't about Omegle. This is about Facebook. Lol x p

**Facebook **

/

**Drew Shuu **is currently in a relationship with **May Maple. **

(**May Maple, Max Maple, Ash Ketchum, Harley Hari, Soledad Saori, **and every contestshipping fan in the world like this)

Comments

**Brianna: **MAY I SO KNEW YOU LIKED HIM I TOTALLY CALLED IT.

**Rabid Drew Fangirl # 1: **Dammit.

**Contestshipper # 1: **Yay!

**Rabid Drew Fangirl # 2: **I know now there is no God.

**Contestshipper # 2: **I know now that there is a God!

**Harley Hari:** Well aren't you two just the sweetest thang?

**Soledad Saori: **Awwww, congrats!

**Rabid Fangirl # 3: **DREW PLEASE RECONSIDER I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN ILU.

**Contestshipper # 3: **You two are the cutest thing ever! Did you two get together in Hoenn? Do you travel together? CAN WE GET A SPINOFF OF YOU TWO?

**Ash Ketchum: **I knew those roses meant something.

**Max Maple: **I still say he's taking pity on her.

**Rabid Fangirl # 4: **DREW ILU!1111!

**Soledad Saori: **Mkay, either Brianna made four new accounts to comment here or Harley is not-so-secretly gay for Drew.

**Harley Hari: **Sorry, hun. I meant to tell you differently.

/

**Dawn Hikari **needs a date to the Winter Formal.

(**Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Kenny Kengo **and **Conway Kohei **like this)

Comments

**Conway Kohei: **I knew you were going to post that before you posted it.

**Kenny Kengo: **Creeper much?

**Conway Kohei: **I knew you were going to post that before you posted it, too.

**Paul Shinji: **Get a life, both of you.

**Conway Kohei: **Says the purple-haired troll.

**Paul Shinji: **Says the glasses-wearing stalker.

**Ash Ketchum: **Hey, Dawn. I can take you to Winter Formal, if you want.

**Dawn Hikari: **Thanks so much, Ash!

**Kenny Kengo: **Hey, I was going to ask that!

**Ash Ketchum: **x p

/

**Misty Waterflower **and **Gary Oak **are getting married.

(**Tracey Sketchit, Samael Oak, Daisy Oak, Lilly WaterFlower, Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower **and **AshKetchumDarkSide **like this)

Comments

**Tracey Sketchit: **Hey, good for you, Mist. : )

**Misty Waterflower: **Thanks, Tracey!

**Daisy Waterflower: **I CALL DIBS ON NAMING YOUR FIRSTBORN!

**Misty Waterflower: **What the hell, Daisy.

**Daisy Oak: **NO I DO!

**Daisy Waterflower: **NO I DO!

**Misty Waterflower: **Both of you, knock it off.

**Violet Waterflower: **I think it's gonna be a girl! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY NAME IT OAKFLOWER!

**Misty Waterflower: **You suck at names. GTFO.

**Samael Oak: **Both of you, congratulations! Gary, you've made me very proud, I hope you know that.

**Gary Oak: **Thanks, Gramps.

**Ash Ketchum: **NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

**Gary Oak: **Quit trolling, Ashy-boy. Aren't you with Dawn?

**Ash Ketchum: **MISTY HOW COULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU MARRY GARY AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO ME?

**Misty Waterflower: **Sorry, Ash, it just happened.

**Gary Oak: **She just couldn't resist me. U jelly?

**Ash Ketchum: **WHO'S THE TROLL NOW?

**Gary Oak: **Still you.

**Violet Waterflower: **…I hate to break up this lovefest, but I really do think you should name your kid Oakflower. Girl or boy.

**Misty Waterflower: **Alright, it's official. I am removing you from my friends list.


	56. Relapse Slowly

**Disclaimer:** Inferno: I said it all in my PMs, lol. Kasumi: Thank you for your reviews, I'm so glad you liked them!

And guys, guess what? I GOT MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS! *Squeals and forces everyone into a huge group hug* I love you guys! It feels like just yesterday when I sat here typing these things out, and it felt like no one liked them. Looketh, it all started with you! And all of you wonderful, wonderful people just added to it, and look where I am now! You've made me all extremely happy, I hope you know that.

Question: Hmm… Hottest pokemon character, in your opinion?

My Answer: THAT IS SO HARD. Hm. I say Steven Stone, because I am totally addicted to him right now.

**Characters: **Wally from R/S/E (Kasumi and Inferno, I'll do your requests soon, okay? I just need a bit of time for some inspiration so I can write them well)

**Summary: **His life.

**Relapse Slowly**

_~Is this a lasting treasure,_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?~_

**Destroy**

Blood laced with morphine is being pumped by a heart that is breaking, falling, crashing, and he slams his raw and bleeding fist into the wall, knowing that even if he was strong enough to destroy everything and everyone around him he wouldn't be strong enough to destroy what is killing him.

**Bittersweet**

He sits on the windowseat and presses his porcelain-white hands up against the glass, watching the sunlight play across the garden and turning it into flashes of iridescent rainbows and stained-glass patches of beauty that blind and dazzle in equal measures. He stays like that, watching as the day bleeds into evening, and the evening into night. He watches as the stars are drowned out by the town's lights.

_Star light, star bright,_

_All those stars I can't see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have this wish I wish tonight._

_I wish that I'll live, someday. _

A wish is something bittersweet, he finds.

**Love**

Heaven-hued eyes drip kindness and delicacy, and he can feel as the one-sided emotion gravitates inescapably towards love.

**Hate**

It's toxic, and every time he looks into the mirror he feels it rise up in him until he's nothing but shattered self-esteem and _'why-can't-I-be-different-this-isn't-what-life-is-supposed-to-be'_s.

**Happiness**

The playground is bathed in moonlight, and he swings higher and higher until he's the same height as the sky, his hoarse laughter tear-stained but accomplished.

_You always told me to reach for the stars. _

**Death**

He fights tooth-and-claw against it every minute of every day, but he eventually comes to wonder just who he's fighting for.

**God**

"Be a good boy, now, and say your prayers," his mother coos.

He closes his eyes and kneels, but focuses only on the darkness that stretches out behind his eyelids.

**Immortality**

She's beautiful and she's real and she's herself, but he knows that if he holds onto her he'll take her down with him.

So he doesn't.

He keeps his hands at his sides, and tells her nothing's immortal.

"Not even love?"

"Especially not love."

**Dark**

Shadows play across the ceiling, and he looks on as the darkness writhes, unafraid and fascinated.

**Light**

The skin of her hand is a few shades lighter than his, and she swings their hands between them, daylight refracting off her teeth.

**Smile**

Dead leaves blanket the ground, and he can't find a reason to smile anymore as August dims into September.

His will to live is dimming with it.

**Distance **

She's right there in front of him, but he wishes that she were a million miles away.

At least then it would be easier.

**Wedding**

He's bitterly glad that he won't be around long enough to see her fall in love, get married, have a family.

When he tells her so she screams at him and starts to cry.

**Funeral**

Azaleas bloom in May.

Wreathes of them loop around his tomb and rest at its base, a painful reminder that plagues her for the rest of her days after she lays a bouquet of them down and exits the cemetery, one hand pressed against her chest.

**Insanity**

She's his shooting star.

He chases after her until his legs break down and his heart bursts, not caring just how insane it all is.

_That's love for you. _

**Path**

His is long and winding, and he treads it with tattered shoes and faltering steps.

**Mirror**

He looks into the mirror and sees a boy's face with an old man's expression. He sees a sallow complexion and bruise-like shadows etched under eyes the colour of a meadow after it's been burned down and forgotten.

She looks at him and sees an angel.

**Imaginary**

He plaits imaginary words and far-off lands together and calls it poetry. It's the only thing that convinces him that time is passing.

**Suicide**

The first time he tried, he was too young to know what 'suicide' meant. Still, the reason between then and the next time he tries is the same:

_I__f I'm going to die, I want it to be by choice._

**Wicked**

He can't be talented and have boyish charm like Brendan, and he can't be gentlemanly and have wicked good looks like Steven. All he has to offer is his heart.

"I want you to have it," he tells her, even as her eyes brim with tears. "It's been yours all along, anyway."

**Prison**

His house begins to feel less like a home and more like a prison each day.

**Fear**

He wishes that he would have died before he learned to have fears about what lay in store after death. He wishes that he would have died before he met her.

He wishes he would have died before he started to live.

**Courage**

He writes everyone a letter.

_Steven Stone: Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about courage. It made me understand what I need to do._

_Brendan Birch: Thank you for helping me catch my ralts. And thank you for taking care of May._

_Mom and Dad: Thank you for everything. I'm sorry. Please know I love you. I just can't keep pretending to be okay anymore._

_Aunt and Uncle: Thank you for letting me stay with you, and for not ratting me out to my parents when I left town. I'm sorry. I love you._

_Wanda: Thank you for being such a wonderful person. I'm sorry I won't be around for your wedding. You'll look beautiful, though. You always do. And I want you to have my pokemon. Their pokeballs are attached to this letter._

_May: Thank you for being yourself. I love you. Trust me, it's better this way._

Tears stain each and every piece of paper, and as he seals each envelope he seals away a shard of his heart away as well.

Then, after depositing the letters into the mailbox, he goes back to the hotel room to empty his medication into his hand and pop all the remaining pills.

**Daybreak**

He wakes up from where he slept on the cold forest floor, and gets up with an aching back. Still, when he sees the sun emerge from behind the trees and smells the crisp, clean air, it's all so wonderful that it makes him bend over in hacking coughs that splatter blood all over the branches below.

**Rain**

After he takes the pills, he wanders out into the rain to die.

He tips his face back and lets the water run off the contours of it, relishing the feeling of coolness. He inhales deeply; in out, in out. His eyes dart, trying to take in everything. His mind is racing, gathering all of his most precious memories around him.

They lift him up like wings, and he feels a tugging sensation urging him upward just as he falls to the ground.

**Heartbreak**

He kisses her, and runs away. She doesn't follow.

He presses a hand flat against his heart and feels it tremble, feels it shake.

And he likes the pain. It lets him know he's still alive.

**Play**

Play pretend. Relapse slowly. Serenade her with violins and woo her with inkwell-words that are like fine lace and diaphanous moonrises.

It won't make a difference anyway.

_~But will my heart be broken,_

_When the night meets the morning star?~_


	57. Mew

**Disclaimer: **Inferno: I totally agree! Wally is so sweet, and SO underappreciated. And I'm sorry I made you almost cry, but I'm glad that my story touched you. Mission accomplished! AND OMIGOD I KNOW STEVEN DID DIE IN THE MANGA. *sobs at the memory* But it turned out to be okay in the end. Lol, I totally spazzed while reading that part- I thought that Wally, Ruby AND Steven were going to die. *Shudders* And where did all my other reviewers go? ; w ;

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Mew, as requested by Kasumi. (I can't really think of any fics for Cyndaquil or Abra, so I'm just doing one for Mew, okay? Sorry about that.)

**Summary:** There are Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Mew**

_Mew: The New Species Pokemon. It is a Pokemon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. _

Sleeping beauty syndrome isn't really such an affliction when you have nothing to wake up to.

Sure, you can feel Earth shaking, changing; you can hear the not-so-faraway sounds of buildings being erected and highways being paved. But the last time you woke up and went to go check on the world, you found nothing but technology and cement and everything cold and distasteful.

_(You'd much rather dream of flowers and the scent of unpolluted air.)_

Sure, you could go find some friends; you like friends, you love them all. You giggle and banter and tease. But every time you wake up, there are a new batch of friends- all the other ones have gone away, away to a place where you could never follow.

_(You'd much rather dream of pokemon that stayed the same, like you- all of the others of your kind died off a long time ago. They went extinct, and sometimes you wonder if you did, too.) _

But what's the point? Life is like a bubble, beautiful but easily popped. Sameness can get depressing, but there's something about seeing everything you know disappear and be replaced that's infinitely sadder.

_(Still, you giggle; you blow a string of perfect bubbles and watch them break, one by one. You curl up on the pond's floor and sleep. You pretend that everything's okay, because that's what you need to do in order to survive.)_

Sleeping beauty syndrome isn't really such an affliction when you were never truly asleep to begin with.


	58. Expenses

**Disclaimer:** MEOWsasha: Thanks so much for your reviews and adding me to your favourite authors/ this story to your favourites! Feel free to request! Inferno: Where DID all my reviewers go? : ' ( It's not like I haven't updated. And oooh, what are your requests? Do tell! Ebaz: OH MY GOD EBAZ REVIEWED! *Hugs* I've missed your reviews! Oh, you're back in school already? Jeez, I feel for you. I still have a week or so to go till I'm back. Yes, math sucks. And yes, I did hint at May X Wally; poor kid deserves some happiness, doesn't he? And sure, I'll do Steven X Cynthia, even if I usually do ship Steven with myself X D (By the way, could you review some of the other chapters I updated with? I want to hear your feedback on them). Yeah, I agree with the Jirachi thing, but I couldn't find any other way of making it sound poetic, lol. Thank you so much! Penny: Awwww, thanks! Care to request?

Question: Uh…erm…. What are you looking for in future pokemon games?

My Answer: A REALLY, REALLY HOT RIVAL THAT I CAN SHIP MY PLAYER WITH. *Awkward silence* I mean, um, good plot and good pokemon designs? Yeah. That. I totally meant to say that.

**Characters: **Chatot and Wigglytuff, as requested by Inferno.

**Summary: **A lame little one-shot.

**Expenses**

"Guildmaster?" squawked Chatot, fluttering into Wigglytuff's room with a bundle of papers clenched in his talons. "Guildmaster, it is time to work out the expenses for this year." He landed in front of his partner, who was sitting in his chair as usual, a Perfect Apple in his lap and his clear eyes focused on nothing in particular. "Alright, so here I have the bills for the food we have consumed this year, taxes on the items we've bought, income from our guild members' explorations…" He continued on with the list, launching into a thought-out speech about how they should use the leftover money and so on. Half an hour later, he finished with, "What do you think, Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff continued staring, and a low noise that sounded an awful lot like a snore rumbled from his throat.

Chatot started, and then sweatdropped when he realized that his partner was asleep. "What a bother," he sighed. Piling up the papers on one side of the room, he then fetched a blanket, hiding a fond smile as he covered Wigglytuff with it. "Goodnight, Wigglytuff," the bird pokemon whispered, and then hopped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once he was sure Chatot was gone, Wigglytuff refocused his eyes and grinned, retrieving his apple from under the blanket and munching happily on it. Fake-sleeping always got him out of discussing expenses.


	59. Swan Song

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Cynthia X Steven, as requested.

**Summary: **I'm sorry, Ebaz. This is dark and definitely not what you were looking for when you requested this couple. Sorry. I'm in a dark mood right now.

**Swan Song **

We're burning down. I'm the smoke and you're the mirror, and I can see someone reflected in your eyes but it's not me, it's a shadow of myself. I swirl like the cloak they force me to wear, and you're as polished as the stones you like to collect, but that's not who we are- that's who they know us to be.

_You once told me that I don't look at you or through you, but into you. And I returned the sentiment. Because unlike now, it was true. _

_Maybe we can change that. _

We're breaking up. It sounds like things becoming unhinged to my ears, and it feels like dying wishes under my fingertips. You played me like a piano, and I put you on repeat but didn't really listen to your lyrics- but neither of us are music-lovers, and even if we enjoy the tune of one song we don't necessarily like its meaning.

_I once told you that we weren't meant to be. You agreed with a well-spoken "No couple is" and a kiss._

_That was never the case. _

We're moving forward. Our draconian vignette is a swan song of regret and midnight passions gone awry, because we're one and the same and maybe if we were different we'd even each other out a little. But we aren't, and because of that you give me the world and trail meteor-kisses down my face just to prove me to me that you won't be going anywhere as long as I press your heart against my own.

_We once told each other that we were in love. _

_We always will be. _


	60. Irreversible Error

**Disclaimer:** Inferno: Hahahaha, thanks : ) Yeah I haven't; I'm Canadian, so yeah. We start later than you guys I guess. And definitely younger? Hm. I don't think so. (Unless you're in elementary school, then you are for sure.) Awwww, thanks, I'm glad you liked it! AND OH MY GOD I'M SO GOING TO DO THAT THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! Yay love triangles/squares/whatever! And a banette chapter sounds so interesting, I'll definitely do that one. And no, you're spelling it right X D And lol, no I don't. I don't even know what that is.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Pokemon in general.

**Summary: **Is very similar to Half-Life, and is a collection of things in-game that you probably haven't thought about before. These aren't supposed to fit together, by the way. If it seems disconnected, then it's supposed to be that way.

**Irreversible Error**

_~A programmed toy accepts it just fine, gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky._

_Shedding tears, noticing that even as all is fading,_

_The whole character that depends on singing _

_Comes from an unreliable basis. _

_The place I came from is already destroyed.~_

Pixels shimmer. The town Blue stands in flickers like a mirage, and where the pixelated sun once shone there is now a white clock whose hand is spinning around its circumference rapidly.

"We're starting a new game," Blue comments, as if she is talking about the weather. The grass is green, the sky is clear, and they're being erased.

The round-bellied man beside her grunts in agreement. "Seems so."

She takes off her hat and wrings it in her hands as everything around her becomes dyed a radiant blue. Blue is a sickening colour, she reflects; it's the colour of death, of nothingness, and is her namesake. Blue. What does Blue stand for? Nothing. She's a shell. She's a puppet.

She's a character in a video game.

The pokeballs on her belt begin to glow, and her team releases themselves from their capsules. There's the ivysaur with the lonely nature; the fearow with the above-average Attack stat; the pikachu who always seemed to faint once a battle. Never again will she see pokemon identical to the ones here in front of her.

"Bye," she says softly. "You all did really good, okay? I want you to know that. Sorry for what I've put you through."

They can't show expression, because they're sprites, but in their eyes are all the forgiveness in the world. One by one their pixels are taken away from their bodies, and they dematerialize along with the ground beneath Blue's feet. Buildings topple and vanish. People disappear. The man beside her disappears.

Then Blue does.

Her world is painted that sickening blue colour before it caves in on itself and becomes black. Silence rings in her ears. She's become deaf, blind and mute.

Then her world explodes into light and colour, and she starts her life over again.

_~I wish that when I can't sing well you'll be with me,_

_Staying by my side to cheer me up._

_I want to see your happy face._

_I've been practicing singing, so~_

Ethan stands beside his starter pokemon.

He can't hold his quilava. The game won't allow it. There's no button to 'hold'.

He can't pet his quilava. The game won't allow it. There's no button to 'pet'.

He can't feed his quilava. The game won't allow it. There's no button to 'feed'.

They can simply stand and walk, side-by-side. He can talk to his quilava, of course, but he can't understand what his pokemon's really saying; he can only interpret. And he only interprets what he wants to hear.

But he can't deny the expression in his pokemon's eyes.

_It hurts, you know? _they say.

_I know, _he wants to tell it.

_I don't want to battle anymore. _

_You have to._

_I don't want to walk anymore._

_I__ wish I could carry you. _

_I want to go home._

At that he hesitates. _Me too, _he finally decides. He wants tears to come to his eyes, but that small smile is still stitched onto his face, and his eyes remain dry and unblinking. _But this is the only home we'll ever have. _

This time when the speech bubble reads that his quilava is looking out into the horizon, he knows that it's not out of awe.

It's out of sadness.

_~When everyone forgets me,_

_I'll have no heart or such thing left in me~_

The melancholy strains of Lavender Town's theme twine in the air, and Red sits down with his rival in front of the grave of his raticate.

"I'm sorry," Red says.

"I know," Green responds. "It happens each gameplay. It doesn't affect me like it did the first few times."

Red is quiet for a moment. "I'm still sorry. The player doesn't know, though. He just thinks you boxed it."

Green laughs quietly. "Of course he does. It's a children's game, isn't it? Things like death don't happen in children's games."

"Things like marowaks dying and Team Rocket skinning slowpokes for money?" Red asks bitterly.

"Yeah. Things like that."

They stay like that, just sitting, until the game is turned on again. Then their faces freeze into masks of joy, and it becomes a game once more.

_~An irreversible error has occurred,_

_An irreversible error~_


	61. Fire Pig

**Disclaimer:** Inferno: Of course I'm going to do them! Those are like the best requests ever X D. Oh, yeah, you are younger- I'm a few years older. : ) Oh, I kinda pictured the guy beside Blue to be one of those obese hikers or something. Awwww, thanks. LE GASP, yes, the overdone raticate theory; lol, I totally think it died, but that's probably my morbid side talking. Jeez, hope you feel better- school is sucking the life out of you already! I know it makes me feel ill every time I think about it. And lol it's okay, tiredness does that to people- and I knew what you meant. It's all good. Fromidam: Thanks for adding this story to your favourites! Remember, readers, reviews are always appreciated! *Hint hint, nudge nudge* AshKetchumDarkSide: Sure, Ash X Skyla is on the way.

Question: First pokemon game you ever played?

My Answer: Pokemon Colosseum. I loved that thing to pieces.

**Characters: **Ash X Skyla, as requested.

**Summary: **This is so random. I'm so sorry. I have no excuse for this. AND THIS IS A TOTAL RIPOFF OF A PICTURE I SAW ON DA. I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA. (This is a Simpsons reference, by the way.)

**Fire Pig**

"~Fire pig, fire pig, does whatever a fire pig does~"

Skyla woke up, peering confusedly at the ceiling. Was Ash…_singing? _

"~Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's not a bug pokemon~"

Knowing what was going on, she groaned, pulling on a housecoat and stomping into the kitchen. And there, as she had suspected, was her husband holding their baby tepig up to the ceiling. Singing.

"Ash," she moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "this is the _sixth time this week-"_

"~Look out, he is a fire pig~"

She sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled violently. Then she went to bang her head against the wall until the sound of his horrible off-key vocalizations were forced out of her ears.


	62. Banette

**Disclaimer: **AshKetchumDarkSide: Yes, I'll do Mars/Lucas again- they're such an interesting couple. Ebaz: FIVE TESTS? Teachers are evil, I swear to God. And I will. I will enjoy it immensely. *Shivers* Thank you, as always, I love it when people compliment the effort I put into detail : ) And I agree, I love Cynthia's theme! I thought I was the only one who appreciated it. That fanfic sounds great, by the way. And yes. I start on the sixth of September and finals start near the end of June. And I always imagined that your character freezes when you shut off the game. Awwww, that rant was cute. And I tried to find the pic again but it won't show up! ; w ; That's upsetting. Thank you, you're awesome too *Hugs* (But seriously, FIVE TESTS? Oh, and good luck for your viola audition. I'm sure you'll do great!) AND I AM SO LOOKING THAT UP *scuttles off* Hehehe, thanks! I like in-game shippings too. Lol, I won't! It's our secret. Oh, and you can look up the 'Did I Stutter' thing in urban dictionary- it's from the Office.

Question: (As given to me by Ebaz) Who in the Pokemon world shares your name?

My Answer: I think one of the twins in Sinnoh.

**Characters: **Banette, as requested by Inferno.

**Summary:** There are Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Banette **

_Banette: The Marionette Pokemon. An abandoned plush toy became this Pokemon. It is said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away._

I'm not going to remember you. I'm not going to remember what you meant to me. I'm not going to remember how your face lit up when you got me for Christmas, and how as you pressed me against your chest your heartbeat, so healthy and strong, became mine. I'm not going to remember how you smuggled me into church and seated me on your lap, kissing my head as you would bow your head and pray. I'm not going to remember all those childhood nights huddled underneath our fort of blankets and braved thunderstorms and snowstorms and hurricanes.

No. As I die, I'm not going to remember you.

I'm going to remember the person you became.

I'm going to remember how you let me roll under your bed and didn't find me until a month later. I'm going to remember how the love in your eyes faded as the newness of my fur did. I'm going to remember the look on your face when my button-eye popped out of its socket. I'm going to remember how I forgot the feel of your arms around me. I'm going to remember how I stopped associating you with warmth and adoration, and instead began tacking 'neglect' and 'disgust' onto your name.

So as I lay here, surrounded by garbage and frigid temperatures, the heat of my hatred will keep me warm. Not your love. Not your smile. Even as numbness seeps through my marrow, I'm not going to remember you. I'm not going to remember. I'm not going to remember.

_(This wetness on my face isn't due to tears. This twisting in my heart isn't due to pain. It's hatred. It's all due to hatred. I hate you.)_

I'm not going to remember that story you once read to me, as we lay bundled up on the couch. 'The Little Match Girl'. I'm not going to think, with my stitched-on smile, that I know now how that girl was feeling. I'm not going to try and hold back the tears as they gush down my face. I'm not going to close my eyes and remember the person you became.

I'm going to remember, through whimpers and shut eyes and snow that is piling up past my throat, you.

And what you still mean to me.


	63. Choices Part One

**Disclaimer:** Inferno: Hahahaha, I'm glad- I was worried that no one was going to get what I was making fun of. Oh, and congrats on the baby! Yeah, girls are (sometimes) less annoying than boys X D Oh, yay! Another Cynthia's-theme lover! High fives all round, people. Hm… I think Ebaz is right about the Aroma Lady Elizabeth thing. And there might have been a trainer in the anime who was named Liza or something, if that counts. Franticfannatic and Lumpycheez: Hey, thanks for adding this to your favourites! Don't forget to review! Ebaz: Dude, that's cruel. Tests suck- would you like to request anything to make yourself feel better? Awwww, thanks! I don't know you're name, but I'll bet it's pretty, too. Pffft. Nob. That's so great. And thank you! I look forward to reading your reviews on my other latest chapters. (And for 'Awkward Questions', no, there is no particular reason why Ash is wearing pink underwear : ) I just thought it fitting.)

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REQUESTING THIS INFERNO.

PLEASE READ:

Inferno requested (like the genius she is) that I do a HoennShipping vs. NewRivalShipping vs. HoennChampionShipping fic, but I decided to spin it a little. This little collection will be done in first person, because it'll be me speaking. Yes, I know, I am shameless. If you don't like it then just replace my penname with May's name and pretend it's her, okay? **Depending on who you guys vote to be the best match for me/May, I'll write a bonus chapter circulating around the two. So cast your vote in your review! I'll tally the votes on Friday.**

**Summary: **OMG I'm so excited for this! *Squeals and jumps around the room excitedly, flailing all the while* Okay! Part one, here we go!

**Choices (Part One)**

The first thing I noticed was his eyes.

They were the colour of red wine, the shock of white hair that topped his head falling forward to veil them at times. His tan, angular face was creased in lines of unhappiness, but there was an unexpected dimple near his mouth that evened out what could have been an off-putting expression. His trim body was covered by a simple white T-shirt and dark pants, his exposed arms- surprisingly sinewy, with broad shoulders to match- glistening with a light sheen of sweat as he hefted a cardboard box from the moving truck onto his shoulder and carried it into the house next to mine.

I sat on my porch's steps, my ralts, Larka, seated on the grass below. We both watched as he exited the house and helped the pokemon movers with yet another box, vanishing from view again.

_You think he's cute, _Larka commented through the mind link that most psychic pokemon and their trainers shared.

_What of it? _I replied.

_Go talk to him, then, _she told me, tilting her head back to peer pressure me.

_No way! _The reply came back instantly, and I felt my face flush at the thought. _I mean, he's just going to be one of those popular kids when school starts, _I elaborated, trying to keep the wistfulness out of my thoughts. _They don't like me. Why would he be any different?_

She shook her head at me. _So shy, _she sighed. _You know, you could give yourself a chance. Maybe he's nice._

_Maybe he's a jerk._

_Maybe he's not._

_Maybe he is._

_Maybe- oh, fine. _She turned her head away. _Your loss, Odile. _

We sat there in silence for a moment before hearing a crash nearby, and the shattering of glass. The sound of a woman shouting sliced the air, and a small orange blur streaked out of the house. I stood up, alarmed, as it raced towards me, and Larka began to tell me to back away- and then the thing flung itself at me, and in the blink of an eye I found my arms full of downy auburn warmth.

_Are you okay? _Larka demanded, just as startled as I was.

"Uh- yeah," I gasped, looking down. I was met with the sight of a beak and two blinking saucer-like eyes, and I felt my mouth curve into a smile. The torchic ruffled its feathers in reply, chirping at me.

_He really likes you, _Larka translated, surprise giving way to her usual wryness. _Hm. _

"Jace!" someone hollered. "Jace, where are you?" The white-haired boy emerged from the house, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Jace!"

I felt my shoulders stiffen, and my teeth sank into my bottom lip. "You're Jace, aren't you?" I muttered to the bird pokemon.

He chirruped in reply.

"Of course you are," I sighed.

_Oh, quit being timid and go over there, _Larka urged. _Man up already. This is a golden opportunity._

I shot her a dirty look, but willed my legs to start moving. Smirking, Larka shuffled behind me, and I took a deep breath as I approached the boy.

"Hello?" I called, and the boy turned, his gem-coloured eyes flashing as he glimpsed the torchic. "Um, I think I found your pokemon."

He exhaled as if a great weight had been lifted off of him, and his face, which had looked so tense before, relaxed. "Thanks. Sorry about that- he's never run off like that before."

"It's no problem," I answered. He leaned in closer so that I could pass Jace to him, and caught a whiff of the faint smell of leather and cologne that clung to his clothing. He pulled away slowly, his eyes on me as he cradled Jace in his arms.

"Well, bye," I said, flashing a smile before pivoting and beginning to walk away. It's not that I wanted to leave; it was just that I knew I would make a fool out of myself if I stayed.

Larka wrapped her paws around my foot, screeching, _What are you doing? Introduce yourself! Flirt! Make small talk! Do anything!_

"Hey, wait." I paused, blinking in surprise at the sound of his voice. "You live next door, right?"

I turned around slowly to face him. He was scratching his pokemon's head, his expression curious.

I fought the urge to fidget and tried my best not to look nervous. "Yes."

'_Yes'? That's the best you can do? _Larka muttered. _Arceus, no wonder you're single._

"I'm Odile," I added, trying to keep my voice polite as I envisioned myself punting my sassy partner all the way across town. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Brendan." Still smiling, he stepped forward, offering a hand. I extended my own, and we shook, though I withdrew my hand quickly. "Hey, is that ralts yours?"

I looked down at Larka, who was holding onto my leg with one paw on her hip. "Yes. This is Larka." _Who is being a total troll right now, I might add._

"Cool." He knelt down so that he was eyelevel with her. "It's an honor to meet you, Larka," he said, sounding almost amused.

_You bet your ass it is, _she replied, though we both knew he couldn't hear her.

He lifted his eyes to me. "Ralts are very rare. How'd you find one?"

"She found me, actually," I admitted, crouching down as well and stroking Jace's beak. He nipped at my fingers playfully.

"I read somewhere that they can sense emotions or something."

"That's true."

"So she sensed your emotions?"

I nodded. "I was…um, crying, one day…when I felt this tap on my shoulder. I looked over and there was Larka, holding a tissue box out for me." I felt a smile worm its way onto my face. "She had stolen it from my backpack, but it's the thought that counts. After that she followed me home, and we've been partners ever since."

He shifted so that he was sitting down, and I followed suit. "Why were you crying?" He seemed to genuinely want to know.

I waved a hand dismissively, flushing. "Oh, you know. Family issues."

He grimaced. "I do know. Sorry about that."

One of my shoulders rose and fell. "How did you meet Jace?"

"My uncle gave him to me for my birthday last year." He gazed fondly at the torchic, who had hopped over to Larka and was staring at her in a slightly unfocused manner. She was staring back, her head leaning to the side curiously.

"Oh. Is your uncle a breeder?"

"No." Brendan rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose and seemed embarrassed. "He's a professor."

"Really?" Jace had turned suddenly away from Larka, and had wandered over to a patch of grass and seemed to be hunting for something. "What does he specialize in?"

"Pokemon habitats."

I blinked. "Isn't that what Prof. Birch specializes in?"

"Yeah." He winced, redness creeping along his cheekbones.

"So you're Prof. Birch's nephew," I rationalized, drawing my knees up to my chest. "But that means…"

"That I'm Norman Birch's son?" His smile had faded, and his cheeks were stained with embarrassment. His voice had taken on an almost bitter edge, and his shoulders stiffened as if bracing for a blow. "Yeah. It does."

"I'm sorry." It came out softly.

His head snapped up, his eyes round. "What?"

"Well, your dad's been living here for years now," I elaborated, praying that my words didn't offend him. "So I guess that means you haven't seen him for a while, if you're just moving here now. And being a gym leader's kid…Well, no offense, but I wouldn't want my dad to be one."

Brendan was leaning towards me, his arms on his knees. "Why not?"

"Because that's all anyone would care about. Not who I am, but who I'm related to. I'd get peppered by questions every day, have to live up to everyone's expectations…" I trailed off.

He gazed at me for a moment longer before commenting, "You're strange."

I blinked. "So they tell me."

"Oh, no." His entire face reddened. "I didn't mean it like that…it's just that no one's said anything like that before. They all just say how cool it is and stuff."

"And is that what you want me to say?" I asked.

_Ooooh, _Larka crooned. _My girl's flirting! Seriously, you sound so coy. What next- you winding a strand of hair around your finger?_

I took a steadying breath to keep myself from scowling.

"No," Brendan said, bringing my attention back to him. "No, actually, I don't. It does suck." He rested his chin on top of his knee, his lashes lowering to veil his eyes. "I-" He broke off, and burst out laughing.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "What's so funny?"

He pointed, and I half-turned to see Jace carrying an overly large bouquet of buttercups in his beak. He stumbled over to Larka, his large eyes shining, and leaned over to offer them to her. A blush crept onto her cheeks, glaringly obvious against the whiteness of her skin.

_O__oooh, _I mimicked._ My girl's blushing! Seriously, you look so bashful. What next- you putting your hands behind your back and scuffing your feet?_

For once, she didn't have a snappy comeback. She seemed to have gone mute as she reached out to accept the flowers, hiding her face behind them. She murmured something in a different language that I couldn't understand, and Jace twittered in reply.

"I don't know what's gotten into Jace," Brendan remarked. "He seems to really like you two."

"It's sweet," I said. "I don't I've ever seen Larka be so shy before."

He didn't answer, and I glanced over to see him looking at me. This close, I could see tufts of brown hair that seemed to be peeking out from underneath his white hair, as if he had dyed it or was wearing a hat. "You know, I thought that moving here was going to ruin my life," he said in a voice that bordered on hesitant. "But you seem really nice. I have to go finish unpacking and tell my mom that I found Jace, but afterwards do you want to hang out? You could show me around town or something."

My breath caught in my throat. If it was any other boy I'd ask if it was a joke, since there would be no way that they would want to spend time with me…but with him looking so hopeful, and with Larka and Jace still smiling at each other, I couldn't bring myself to.

"Sure," I found myself saying. "I would really like that."

"Me, too," he answered as he got to his feet, and offered a hand to help me up.

I took it.


	64. Fatalistic

**Disclaimer: **Inferno: Lol, I ship Larka and Jace too! And the best thing is, is that if you combine their names it makes 'Lace', which I think is cute. And you know what they say- that if two pokemon fall in love, so do their trainers! Oh, that's a relief- I was so worried that no one would like it because I put myself in. I'm glad. And I think that your name was in D/P/P, but you might want to ask Ebaz; I can't remember correctly. Awwww, thank you for your concern! I'll be fine though, it's not going anywhere near where I live.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Mars X Lucas, as requested.

**Summary:** I am quite proud of this title, I must say.

**F****atalistic Fairy Tales**

'_Maybe we'll meet again, someday.'_

As empty memories ring through an empty household, she takes a drag through hopeless-romantic lips that have somehow decayed throughout the years, and blows fatalistic fairy tales into air that is as stale as the bread she lives off of. Winter breathes on the windows, turning them opaque, and the half-broken heater does nothing but hum on the floor. She picks her way across shattered glass and sees his face reflected in every shard, and pours the type of wine she never drinks in an effort to keep herself numb and happy.

Happy is an empty word now.

She lets the cigarette fall to the floor, and contents herself in watching as it is choked by the cold, light slowly fading from its tip. She throws her head back and downs the glass, feeling some of the liquid trickle down her chin and onto the form-fitting dress she wears. She has to wear it to pay the rent; all the men hand out the most money that way.

She closes her eyes as she hears the door creak open, and feels a hand touch her thigh.

_Because I am not a princess, _she thinks as the hand scrapes upward. _It is because I am not a princess that you aren't my prince. It is because I am not locked in a tower that you aren't saving me. _

The searching hand finds its target, and she drops the glass just to hear it shatter.

She hates thinking of Lucas.

000

'_I'm sure we will.'_

As incomplete memories echo through an incomplete household, he takes a sip of normalcy-laced coffee and realizes that he doesn't like it at all. It is bitter in his mouth, and even after he swallows it leaves a potent aftertaste in his mouth. He only drinks it because he's thirty-something now, and that's what thirty-something people are supposed do to.

It always seems like he's playing a role now.

Sometimes, in the midst of stability and concrete-gray rules and realism, his mind wanders to a world of boyhood and fatalistic fairy tales. His mind wanders back to the days when he was free to travel, when he took grand adventures and was the hero in his own story. His mind wanders back to _her._

He opens his eyes as the thought of her enters his mind, and sets the coffee cup down with a trembling hand.

_Because she is not a princess, _he reminds himself. _It is because she is not a princess that she doesn't need me to be her prince. It is because she is not locked in a tower that I don't need to rescue her._

The door swings open, the summer breeze blowing the present in with it.

He hates thinking of Mars.

000

'_Maybe we'll meet again, someday.'_

'_I'm sure we will.'_

In the unforgiving future tense they will meet again, but it will be a time that holds no place for fatalistic fairy tales: it will be a time when his son will be heading off on his eight-badge run, and she will be cowering in her oversized coat. They will be standing on the same near-empty street corner. They will be waiting for the same light to turn green.

Then it will turn. He will go one way. She will go the other.

They will never even recognize each other's faces.


	65. Choices Part Two

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: I'm glad you liked it- I'll be sure to do that piece on Lucario.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REQUESTING THIS INFERNO.

PLEASE READ:

Inferno requested (like the genius she is) that I do a HoennShipping vs. NewRivalShipping vs. HoennChampionShipping fic, but I decided to spin it a little. This little collection will be done in first person, because it'll be me speaking. Yes, I know, I am shameless. If you don't like it then just replace my penname with May's name and pretend it's her, okay? **Depending on who you guys vote to be the best match for me/May, I'll write a bonus chapter circulating around the two. So cast your vote in your review! I'll tally the votes on Friday.**

**Summary: **Part two, people. Awwww, Wally. *Huggles him* Hey, has anyone read Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare? Because Wally reminds me very much of Jem.

**Choices (Part Two) **

I watched as Wally dropped to his knees, his face buried in his arms. His translucent skin was bleached by the moonlight, his hair outlined in silver. His roselia lay bleeding a meter in front of him, the bullet wounds from the Aqua admin's gun still oozing blood.

Recalling Larka to her pokeball, I walked over on shaky legs until I was close enough to collapse beside him. Never-ending sobs seemed to rip outward from somewhere deep inside him, and my hand reached out on its own accord to clutch his shoulder.

Something inside me tore when he looked up, his face wet with tears. I couldn't tell who moved first, but we ended up in each other's arms, holding each other bruisingly close.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Wally, I'm so sorry about Rose. Arceus, I'm so sorry."

"Odile." His voice was muffled because of how his face was hidden in my shoulder. "Odile, it's my fault. This is all my fault."

"No." I pulled back so that I could see his face. "Wally, it's not. Don't think that."

He shook his head slightly, shutting his eyes.

"Wally." Crying now myself, I put my hands on either side of his face. "Wally, look at me."

Through eyes overflowing with tears, he did.

"It's not your fault." I enunciated each word with a gentle shake. "Do you hear me? You did everything possible to save her, okay? The only person to blame is that admin."

He stared at me for a moment, his face still crumpled, before reaching up to touch my cheek. I blinked, realizing belatedly that it hurt. "The bullet grazed you," he murmured, droplets trembling on the tips of his lashes. "Are you alright?"

My lips wanted to form the words 'I'm fine', but they were trembling too much to do it. Instead I found myself shaking my head, spraying tear drops.

He shifted so that he could pull me onto his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach tightly. "Me neither," he croaked, and then we were both crying again, our tears catching in each other's hair.

An immeasurable while later, we separated. His hand was tentatively raised to brush his thumb across my cheeks, dispelling the last of the tears.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in that," he said thickly.

"It's okay." His hand dropped, and I put mine on top of it, squeezing.

"And I'm sorry to have made you cry," he told me, his voice breaking.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Wally. You didn't deserve this, and neither did Rose."

He lifted his red, swollen eyes to my face, searching for something there. Then a broken smile blossomed on his face. "Odile?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I swallowed with difficulty, trying to smile back at him.

Helping each other up, we glanced over to where Rose lay. Her blood had caused flowers to spring up in the dirt, and she was already becoming one with the earth, as all grass pokemon did once they passed away.

Then, with my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders, we leaned on each other heavily as we walked the lonely path home.


	66. Lucario

**Disclaimer: **Fromidam: Yay, thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I have no life, so I update very often x p Sure, how about I do a dualrival and a ferriswheel one? I haven't done enough of those two, so thanks for requesting!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Lucario, as requested.

**Summary:** There are some Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Lucario **

_Lucario: The Aura Pokemon. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. _

There are a hundred different shades for a hundred different emotions.

That woman over there, the one who's waiting to hear about her husband, is surrounded by a burgundy haze. Her daughter is pulsing with the red of anger. Their thoughts are loud and tripping over themselves, a dizzying circulation of blame, self-hate and anguish.

(Do you know that red used to be my favourite? Now all it means to me is you dying in a puddle of the hated colour.)

The nurses wear halos of pink compassion, wings of gray exhaustion fluttering at their backs. They fill the hallways, their uniforms sterile white against the backdrop of pinwheeling colours and thoughts.

…_Wish I could go home…_one nurse thinks.

…_I wonder what happened to…_wonders another.

…_I hate this place…_

…_Poor thing…_

…_I don't think I can deal with this anymore…_

I sit in your doorway, noting each aura. Diluted yellow for hopefulness; muddied green for resentment; turquoise for sorrow; dark blue for fear…

"Lucario?" you croak.

…and black for dying.

I turn. You are propped up in your too-clean bed, surrounded by your too-clean walls. I lift myself off the floor to stand by your side, and look up at your wax skin and stare-through-me eyes.

(Do you know that your aura used to be metallic? Now it's as dark as the shadows under your eyes.)

"Lucario." Your voice, a broken record that is as chipper as it is hoarse, tells me what it tells me every morning. "Lucario, when I'm out of this place, we'll travel again. I promise."

Your hand, gnarled as the roots of an ancient oak tree, reaches out to pat my graying head. I smile back just as flimsily as I always do, not daring to inspect your face too closely- it's as blank as the canvases you used to paint on, so I know that even if I do I won't find anything there anyway.

It's the same for your thoughts. They're darkening along with your aura, and you can barely recognize me anymore.

It hurts.

So I turn my head away as in comes a nurse to feed you and dress you, since you can't do it by yourself anymore. You haven't been able to since your mother died, and you began taking all those pills. You haven't been able to since you started reading and rereading _Hamlet, _and comparing yourself to both him and Ophelia. You haven't been able to since you finally let insanity embrace you, and you wandered out into the street only to get hit by a car.

(Do you know that even if you didn't develop dementia so soon you would still end up here sooner or later, because that's how all humans seem to end their lives?

(No, you don't.

(You don't know much of anything anymore.)


	67. Equations

**Disclaimer: **Ebaz: I love the name Elizabeth! So regal-sounding. And I'll do Red X You once I'm done with Me X Steven/Wally/Brendan. If you want to give me a description of you, any personality quirks or anything like that you can PM me/tell me in your review, okay? Okay. And thank you! I was worried that no one would like the idea. X D Lol, I'm starting to wonder if I should write a fic about Larka X Jace- they seem to be popular!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Bianca X Cheren, as requested.

**Summary:** Cheren's is an adorably nerdy nerd. Enough said.

**Equations **

Your hat always tips **five centimetres** to the left, revealing that single strand of curling golden hair among the straight flaxen ones. The **symmetry** of your face is just a little off, the bottom **half** of your lip too full to match your top one. And you probably haven't noticed, but I've memorized your **expressions** just as I've memorized basic **algebra- **I know exactly what words **equal **what reactions, and always remember to practice the **positive **ones.

I **count **the **number **of smiles you give me each day, and work out the **probability **of you ever seeing the ones I give back. I **deduce **that even if you weren't my best friend you would never notice me the way I notice you, and make sure that seeing you becomes a weekly **pattern. **I lay in bed and work out the **formula **for trying to tell you how I feel, but your laugh leaves me flushed and tongue-tied, and I **calculate **the **sum **of the steps you take until you're out of sight (**fourteen**).

Bianca, you tell me that I love **equations- **_but what I really love is you._


	68. Choices Part Three

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Hahahaha, we can clone Steven so we can each have him. And thanks, I'm glad you liked that chapter even though it was depressing. I go all emo in my writing, it's not even funny. And yes, they do grow old together, so I think that's sort of bittersweet for them. Alright, it's settled- Jace X Larka is totally canon now. And yeah, I actually started learning miles/feet/whatever, but then they switched it on us X D it doesn't really matter how long it is, honestly. And thanks! I felt very creative when I decided to bold those words. Thank you for your wonderful, wonderful reviews, as always. Maeg: Oh, thank you so much! Would you like to request anything? : )

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REQUESTING THIS INFERNO.

PLEASE READ:

THIS IS THE LAST ONE, GUYS! I'll tally the votes on FRIDAY, so once you're done reading this tell me who you vote for in your review! So far:

**Odile X Brendan: 0**

**Odile X Wally: 0**

**Odile X Steven: 0**

Let's change that! I'm not allowed to vote, obviously, but you guys are! So vote! I'll keep you guys posted on who's leading the scoreboard each chapter until Friday! So vote, vote, vote!

**Summary: **Oh Steven, can you be real please? I promise I won't stalk you. Much.

**Choices (Part Three)**

The last thing I heard before I went under was someone screaming my name.

Saltwater stung my eyes, and I saw Maxie's blurred form grinning down at me as the undertow sucked me downwards. My clothing wound around my legs, rendering them useless, and I reached upward only to realize that I couldn't touch the surface anymore. My lungs were ready to burst from lack of oxygen and panic.

_Odile! _Larka keened. _Odile, no! Odile!_

_Help, _I cried.

_I'm trying! _she wailed. _I don't know where you are! What part of the lake did Maxie push you into? Odile, where-_

Above the surface of the water I saw a red-clad figure- Maxie- withdraw something black and point it towards the water. A second later a series bullets were fired into the river, and I felt one of them slice my leg.

Instinctively, I opened my mouth to gasp in pain- and inhaled sub-zero water. Clawing frantically at my throat, I tried to dispel it, but screamed soundlessly when I found that I couldn't.

_Odile? _Larka shrieked. _Odile, what the hell happened?_

I tried to answer her, but blacked out instead.

000

_Open your eyes!_

A voice slashed downwards through the blackness, but I was too numb to even think of answering.

_Odile, I swear that if you're dead I'll follow you to the next world and kill you. So open your damn eyes right this damn minute. _

A prickling sensation, faint at first, slowly worked its way into my consciousness, and I realized that I still had a body. I wasn't dead yet. _Larka?_

Her voice came back at a painful frequency. _Oh, thank Arceus. Odile, what the hell happened? I felt your pain, and then you fainted…_

The prickling turned into a tingling sensation as the outside temperature chased away the numbness in my body. Slowly my mind cleared, and I was able to focus without my head aching. _I was shot, _I remembered. _I was shot by Maxie after he forced me into the water. _

Her anger surged through my mind like a fast-moving current, too overwhelming for her to put it into words, but a new voice caused it to fade into the background. "Odile?"

It was the same voice that had screamed for me earlier, and I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was water.

"Odile, open your eyes." The voice cracked. "Please."

My eyelids seemed glued shut, but with a tremendous effort I managed to pry them open. I was immediately assaulted by light, and I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust.

I expected to see Larka, but it was Steven who was hovering over me. His clothes were soaked, showing the lines of his shaking body underneath. The sinking sun glanced off his rumpled hair, turning it white-gold, and his pupils were so hugely dilated that I couldn't see a trace of his irises.

I felt my heart contract. "It was you?" I croaked. "It was you who was calling for me?"

His chest was rising and falling irregularly, the colour drained from his face. "Of course," he said, his voice muted. "I saw you go under, and I-" He swallowed, not attempting to finish the sentence.

Behind him, Larka was standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Her and Steven both wore the same miserable expression. "You saved me, didn't you?" I said, though it was more of a statement than I question. I examined his wet clothes through eyes that were becoming more and more hazed over by tears.

"Hardly," he answered, his tone turning bitter. "You were barely breathing by the time I pulled you out."

I realized that I was shaking my head, tears scalding me as they trickled down my face. "You could have been killed," I choked out. "Why would you risk it?"

He looked at me solemnly for a moment before pushing himself to his feet, sliding a hand underneath my elbow to help me up as well. "How is your leg? Can you stand on it?"

"Yes," I said uncertainly. Larka came to stand beside me, and I slung an arm around her shoulder, trying to keep my legs from folding underneath me. I waved away his anxious look. "Don't worry about it. Let's focus on getting out of here."

He let go of me without a word, but eyed me warily as I began to shuffle forward. As soon as I stepped pain screamed up my right leg, and the ground rushed up to meet me.

Steven was there in an instant. He swung me up in his arms, my leg dripping blood onto the ground, and the fabric of his shirt was cold and damp against the side of my face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Then, for the second time that day, I passed out.


	69. King With No Crown

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Thank you for reviewing and casting your vote in. Oh, and by the way, I sent you another PM. Everyone else: Please review! Even on some of the older pieces in this fic that stirred any sort of reactions in you, please do! It reassures me that writing this is worth it! Oh, and go check out the poll on my profile, alright? It's for deciding which fandom I'm going to write a multi-chaptered fic like this for.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 1**

**Odile X Wally: 0**

**Odile X Steven: 0**

C'mon, guys! Let's make this a neck-in-neck vote, alright?

Question: Which pokemon reminds you most of yourself?

My Answer: Gardevoir. Don't ask me why; I have my reasons.

**Characters: **Touko X N, because I really do love this couple, even if I tend to pick on N.

**Summary: **Similar to 'Equations', in some ways. The hidden meaning is obvious once you know what to look for. And I am quite proud of this, by the way. : )

**King With No Crown**

if you keep this up 

Tonight I'm on my knees again.

Those travelling stars remind me too much of you, and _I_ remember how you would find haikus in the spaces between them and the moon.

Those same stars had seemed so adjourned when we watched them from our compartment in the ferris wheel.

you'll be dead by december 

Sunrise loves company.

The nightmares _have _always started around 5: 30 A.M, so I sit up and watch the sun turn the frost-gilded leaves golden as they fall to the ground. It helps keep my mind on the too-potent memories of bruises and misguidance and how I learned that heartache was all too real.

It helps the tears keep coming, and I never want them to stop.

Because if I have that's heart breaking, doesn't that prove I have one?

because in reality 

I see the world in grayscale now.

I _always _said that you were gray, but now, surrounded by so much of it, I see that I was wrong.

You were never gray.

No. You've always been your own colour.

princes don't come around

In algebraic expressions, there are some numbers that are a constant.

Those numbers are the most _loved, _because they're the simplest to figure out.

I'm not one of those numbers, and I'm still trying to find the someone that is.

But then I think back to you, and I wonder if you are the one I've been searching for.

princesses don't need to be rescued

To catch a star, _you _have to burn your hands.

The skin of mine are split and charred, but the pain dims in comparison to the radiant beauty I hold before me.

Hope really is ravishing, you know.

and a king with no crown

It sounds poetic, doesn't it?

The heartbreak, the forbidden romance, _and _the sacrifice.

But love isn't something poetic, and whoever says it is hasn't been in love before.

has no place

When _I _press my ear against a sea shell, I think I can hear your voice.

When I raise my eyes to the sky, I know that you're somewhere under it.

When I wrap my arms around nothing, I imagine them wrapping around your body.

And when I put a hand to my heart, I can feel you smiling there.

in a fairytale

The way we destroy ourselves is anything but poetic.

Empty promises are the bullets of guns that shoot down millions, even if to some they are a second heartbeat. Depression may serve as late-night inspiration, even if penning the emotions doesn't make them go away. Drugs are food to famine. Suicide is salvation to everything else.

I wander, and see an imbalance of darkness and light that will throw off our orbit.

I would've _always _been broken down along with the rest of the world, if it wasn't for the memory of a warm hand squeezing mine and eyes that held all the sincerity of the world.

that was really more of a documentary to begin with

Wishes drift like stardust out from between my fingertips.

They're the colour of white sand, and I watch as they sink down beneath the reflective surface of the Atlantic.

I _will_ not mourn their loss, though.

Wishes ride on travelling stars.

But true love lasts forever.


	70. Fantaisie

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Thank you giving those details, it makes writing this a lot easier. Review, people! Please. (Where did all my reviewers go? ; w ;) Also, feel free to request a pairing or a character/pokemon-centered drabble. And DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL AND THE 'CHOICES' CHAPTERS. Or I'll get Harley to hunt you down.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 1**

**Odile X Wally: 0**

**Odile X Steven: 0**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Ebaz X Red, for Ebaz.

**Summary: **I hope you like this, Ebaz! I tried my best.

**Fantaisie-Impromptu **

Her fingers danced across the keys, wringing an intricate and lively rhythm from the piano. The music soared before coasting back down again, and repeated the motion until it plateaued into a steadier D-flat major. Her ditto, Duplica, was perched on the top of the instrument, twisting in time to the beat.

"What song is that, Ebaz?"

The notes careened off course at the sound of his voice, and she whirled, her fingers flying from the keys. The purple pokemon stopped as well, frowning at being interrupted.

"Oh, Red!" Heat stole onto her face, her dark eyes growing large in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He took off his cap to shake the twigs out his hair, and Pika leapt off his shoulder to join Duplica on top of the piano. The two pokemon smiled at each other in greeting before Duplica transformed into a pikachu, and Pika began tugging at her ears and tail experimentally. "You asked if I wanted to hang out after training today, so I thought I'd let myself in…"

She waved him down, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "No, it's okay, really."

"So what were you playing?" he asked, moving to sit beside her on the piano bench. Her blush intensified at the proximity, and in front of them Pika and Duplica circled each other, their tails wagging.

"Oh, just this piece I'm practicing. It's called 'Fantaisie- Impromptu' by Chopin."

"It was really nice." His lashes hung low over his burgundy eyes, spiderwebs of black against the red. "Can you play more of it?"

She blinked, thrown off course. "Sure." Rolling her shoulders, she turned back to the piano, her hands hovering above the keys. Then she repeated the beginning tempo, the notes bouncing off the walls at dizzying speeds.

"That's amazing." He had one hand cupping his chin as he watched her. "How do you play so well?"

"It's really not such a big deal." She offered him a pleased, sheepish smile. "It just takes some practice."

He gazed at her for a moment in quiet. "Can you teach me?"

Again, the notes went sour in reaction to her surprise. "Um…"

"Come on," he coaxed, flashing her a crooked grin. "I'll be a good student."

Her face flamed all over again. "I-I don't know if I'll be a good teacher…"

"Yes, you will," he said with certainty.

"Alright," she sighed. Pika leaned over to take Red's cap between his teeth and darted off with it, Duplica in hot pursuit. "To make it easier, I'll teach you the ending. First, put your fingers there." She pointed.

His forehead crumpled. "Where?"

"Um…there." Hesitantly, she reached over, guiding his fingers to the right keys. "Press down."

He did.

"Now, move your hands over to this side." To get a better angle, she stood to move behind him, leaning over his shoulder to steer his hands. His hair brushed against her cheek. "Press down again. Good. Now, repeat those notes until you think you've got them."

The two pokemon stopped passing Red's hat back and forth, and looked over at their trainers. Duplica made kissing noises, and Pika nodded with a snicker.

"Okay." Ebaz's hand was shaking intensely over his, blood boiling under her skin. "Next, play this key here while still pressing down on this other one…"

After a few minutes of practicing, he managed to complete the short section without flaw, and she cheered. "I told you all it took was some practice," she said with a smile, summoning enough courage to squeeze his hand lightly.

He turned his head to face her, claret eyes staring into dark brown ones. She froze, her arms still around his, their lips millimetres apart. "Ebaz?"

"Yes?" Her voice came out high-pitched.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're a great teacher." His arm snaked around her, and the next thing she knew she was sitting down beside him, pressed into his side. "Can you play the song again for me?"

She tilted her head up to stare at him, her cheeks hot to the touch as she tried not to get lost in his eyes.

Then, ignoring the suggestive noises their pokemon were making, she gladly did.


	71. Motion

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Of course, I'll get right on those requests. Oh, and I'm sorry, I forgot to announce that- Everyone, I've decided to try OCs X Canon Characters now. You can request one if you'd like : ) I'm glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing! (And make sure to vote on my poll/ 'Choices'!) And for Ash X Lyra, do you mean from the anime or the games? Crystal: I can do both of those. Hahahaha, Larka from my 'Choices' chapters is based on the sassy-natured ralts I caught early on in my game, so I'm in no position to judge X D. While you're here, please do make sure that you vote on my 'Choices' chapters for which pairing is the best! Ebaz: While writing 'King' I pictured it being from N's POV, but looking back I see that it could be either. Yay, I'm thrilled that you liked it! I was so worried about not getting your personality right. *Hugs back* I looked it up X D Thank you for reviewing! Inferno: THERE YOU ARE! *Tsks* It's okay, I forgive you, but if you would kindly please review my new chapters/ vote on my poll and on 'Choices' then that would be lovely. Maeg: Yes, of course I can. : ) If you would PM me details about yourself (i. e personality, how you would act around Chili, general physical appearance and so on) then it would make writing it much easier.

Oh, and I SEE THAT SOMEONE VOTED ON MY POLL. WHOEVER YOU ARE, I LOVE YOU.

'Choices' Standings: (AND THANK YOU TO MAEG AND EBAZ FOR VOTING ON 'CHOICES'! EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE DO!)

**Odile X Brendan: 2**

**Odile X Wally: 1**

**Odile X Steven: 1**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Ingo X Touko, as requested. (Thank you for requesting a drabble, by the way, I do love writing them.)

**Summary: **I hope you like this. I don't really know much about Ingo…

**Motion**

Ingo watches the subway train rattle on while he stays still, something stationary compared to the motion of the world.

Except for his mind. His mind is leaping back to the past and speeding towards the future, orbiting around memories and wonderments for the future. Orbiting around _her. _

He fights the images floating around his brain before he caves.

Then he presses 'play'.

000

_Flashback_- flashback to the day he glimpses swinging brown hair and eyes that hold storming oceans in their depths. Flashback to unpainted skin and raw bones and lips that are made of willpower and determination and all things provocative.

Flashback to when she challenges him.

Flashback to when he loses.

Flashback to when they shake hands, and he's feeling the snap-crackle-pop of infatuation but she's not feeling a damn thing at all.

Flashback to when she smiles and walks away.

000

_Rewind_- rewind to the morning he confesses to that beautiful girl who he doesn't even really know. Rewind to clasped hands and a racing heart and stumbling litanies of _'I-love-you-darling-won't-you-love-me-back?' _s.

Rewind to a provocative mouth that's no longer smiling and eyes that just keep staring and staring until he's faced with the decision to either look away or drown.

Rewind to when he chooses the latter.

000

_Pause- _pause as Ingo inhales the present through his nose and releases it through his mouth, his coattails whipping around him as the train once again whizzes past.

Then he presses 'play'.

000

_Reverse- _reverse until he's back standing in the very place he'll stand day after day in the future, and reverse until she comes sashaying towards him again. Her eyes may be water but her tongue is flame-coated, and it scorches him until layer after layer of his defenses come a-tumbling down.

Reverse until he's back watching that girl from afar: wanting to know her, wanting to taste her, wanting to have her.

Reverse until he's back realizing that their age difference isn't the only thing that's keeping them apart.

000

_Repeat- _repeat the nights that he stays awake staring at the ceiling, finding her face among the cracks.

Repeat the days he sees her with that brown-haired boy, the one who smothers her provocative mouth with his own and twists that flame-coated tongue until it can't even produce an ember.

Repeat the mornings he stirs his coffee and tells Emmett that it might be love. Repeat the warnings that infatuation blocks from his ears.

Repeat her leaving the city with that brown-haired boy in tow. Repeat him learning that she is the champion a few months later.

Repeat her never talking to him again.

000

_F__astforward- _fastforward to him seeing her around the city, a wedding band around her finger and her eight-years-younger-than-himface aglow with pride. Fastforward to never being invited to her wedding.

Fastforward to him turning on the TV only to see updates of her on every channel.

Fastforward to him staying stationary while she just keeps moving, her motion unmatched by even the fastest subway train.

Fastforward to a futureless future.

000

_Mute- _mute the roar of the train as it coasts past, bringing him out of his reverie.

_Slow- _slow time, slow motion, as he steps so that he's standing precariously above the tracks.

_Stop- _stop for an instant when he hears the next train approach.

_Skip- _skip the twelve minutes of deliberation and the five of lowering himself down to lay on the tracks.

_Freeze- _freeze the world so that it's no longer in motion. Freeze so that he can look up at the train that will run him over. Freeze so that he can cradle the image of her in his mind, and so that he can check over that he has indeed written a letter of apology to Emmett.

Then, with one last painful thud of his heart, he presses 'play'.


	72. Spin The Bottle

**Disclaimer:**

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 2**

**Odile X Wally: 1**

**Odile X Steven: 1**

VOTE, PEOPLE, VOTE

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters: **Black X Iris, for AshKetchumDarkSide.

**Summary: **Spin the bottle. Teehee.

**Spin The Bottle**

With agonizing slowness, the bottle came to a stop.

Cheren snickered, his glasses refracting the dim lighting. Bianca sat on his lap, grinning. Touko, Burgh, N and Skyla were the four that completed our small circle, N's expression torn between disgust and fascination.

"Black and Iris!" Touko crowed. Skyla clapped both of her hands to her mouth to try and mask her giggling, while Burgh just smiled knowingly and gave me a thumbs-up.

I returned the gesture, and then sent a smile in Black's direction. His teeth had sunk into his bottom lip, and he was blinking rapidly.

"Well?" I said. "Come over here."

"I don't really want to do this in front of everyone…"

"Man up and get your butt over here." Blushing, he ever-so-slowly began inching forward, ducking his head and not meeting anyone's eyes.

With a roll of my eyes I leaned forward to grip the front of his shirt, closing the distance between us. His mouth collided with mine, and there were cheers- and a curious noise from N- as I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, pulling me half-onto him.

By the time we separated the applause had faded, though everyone was smirking.

Everyone except for N, of course.


	73. Ghost

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Yay! I love the Hunger Games too! : D Who's your favourite character, and which is your favourite book? Lol, sorry, fangirl moment X D Ahhh Steven… *Little hearts float above head* Yes, of course I'll do a you X Steven one, although I won't be able to do it right away. I'm a little brain-dead, so could you give me a fic idea for the two of you? You can PM me it. And you're welcome! I'm excited to the future chapters of your fic. Crystal: You're very welcome : ) Yeah, I've never managed to get him on the Battle Subway, and I'm sorry about the depressiveness- when I don't know much about a character I resort to tragedy. I'm glad you liked it! And same, I don't mind Touko X N if it's done right but there are so many flaws with that shipping, it kind of puts me off.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 2**

**Odile X Wally: 1**

**Odile X Steven: 1**

Vote! I can't say this enough!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Cofagrigus (Nephthys- as in the Egyptian goddess?) X Chandlure (Damon- my absolute favourite name, coincidentally), as requested.

**S****ummary: **There are some Pokedex entries that make you wonder/ drabble.

**Ghost**

_Lampent: The Lamp Pokemon. This ominous Pokemon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen. _

_Yamask: The Spirit Pokemon. These Pokemon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. _

Nephthys's name means 'woman of the temple grounds'.

She wanders through the Relic Castle alone for many years, her tears falling into the sand as memories slowly come back to her: memories of a husband with bright ambers eyes; of children that loved her; best friends and enemies; teachers; home; a childhood; a future.

Home used to look a lot like this place.

000

Damon's name means 'to tame; to kill'.

He wanders through the alleyways of Castelia for many years, sleeping in dumpsters and gazing upon the night life with his bright amber eyes. He hovers without stress, without care, and he can't help but realize that the hunger he's feeling isn't just for tainted souls.

It's for a reason to keep going.

000

One day, a traveller is spooked by her appearance and he drops his bag in his haste to get away.

She chokes back a sob; all she wanted to do was speak to him. But her tears dry as she sees the painting supplies on the ground, and she floats down to inspect them, picking up the paintbrush curiously.

She thinks she remembers loving this object.

000

One day, a dying man trips and falls in an attempt to get away from him.

He's a druggie, old and trapped in a bad trip; he's screaming and screaming and screaming there on the ground, blood streaming from his mouth and his eyes rolling back into his skull, and Damon can see the soul fluttering within his rib cage.

Something inside Damon twinges. Something almost human. Something like pity.

So when the man finally stops screaming, Damon is too unsettled to steal his soul.

He goes and sleeps in his dumpster instead.

000

In one of the dungeons underneath the castle, Nephthys paints the crumbling walls. On each wall there is a different scene.

She paints twins she knows were hers, once upon a human life. But she paints over it- she can never get their faces quite right.

She paints one wall white to represent the blank canvases she used to paint on. She leaves that one blank, though it's dissatisfying.

She paints her mother and father, who she misses desperately. She stares at it for days on end before something inside her breaks, and she screams that their expressions are wrong, all wrong, before she flings black paint onto their image until they're too distorted to see.

She paints her husband: a boy with bright amber eyes and violet hair, and a love for all things uncanny. She leaves that one just the way it is.

Then she paints one wall black, since she recalls dying.

It still haunts her.

000

They meet when she's still a yamask and he's a lampent.

Neither say much, but throughout their travels the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu intensifies until it's a tangible heaviness in the air. Even when they evolve they can't shake the feeling that they know each other.

She tends to his wounds whenever he is injured, fidgeting with the bandages until they're just right. He lets her.

"I know your eyes," she tells him softly, so softly it's obvious she wouldn't mind if he didn't hear her.

"I want to know yours," he murmurs in reply, "but I don't. Not yet, at least."

She floats off to leave him with his thoughts.

000

She still paints sometimes, when Crystal is asleep and no one's watching her. She sneaks off and finds berries to crush into juice, and hunts for a tree trunk or sidewalk to act as her canvas. Then she paints.

She paints bright amber eyes and violet hair, which transform into someone she knows.

She doesn't know, but he always manages to rouse himself in time to watch his picture take shape, and he lounges in a tree nearby, his bright amber eyes absorbing the moonlight.

000

"I wish I could change my name," he tells her one night in the late future.

She gazes at him in a simple and straightforward way. "Your name suits you."

He shakes his head. "I hope it doesn't."

"Why?" she probes gently.

"Because it sounds too much like 'demon'. And maybe because if I could change what I was, I would." He sighs, and it sounds like wind snaking through leafless trees. "I don't want to have this thirst for souls any more than you want to be a pokemon."

She breathes in the scent of snow, and closes her eyes as she thinks. He watches her.

"There are different meanings of the word 'demon'," she says finally. "The meaning you're thinking of is a monster, a beast of sin that destroys all in its path and has no purpose in life other to kill."

"Which is what I am." The words are nearly lost in the breeze.

"No." She opens her eyes to look at him. "There is another spelling of the word 'demon'. It's 'daemon', which is more similar to the spelling of your name. Even though it is pronounced the same way, a 'daemon' is a protector. And Damon, your name means 'to kill'- but it doesn't say why. People can kill for all the wrong reasons, but they can kill for all the right ones, too."

Quiet blankets them as the wind stirs the snow around them, and his bright amber eyes are trained on her and only her.

"I know your eyes now," he says.

"I'm glad," she whispers, and kisses him.


	74. Falling Through

**Disclaimer:** Fromidam: Yay! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VOTING, and thanks for your review! Crystal: I love mythology too! I don't think I'll ever tire of researching it- my favourite deities are probably Greek, but I love the Egyptian myths themselves. Oh, and I know- in one of my other chapters, 'Ferris Wheel', I experimented with writing N as more normal than he should be, but I found that that didn't work out. He would just be extremely stilted and not a good fit for society. And Bella Swan…Oh God. Oh. God. Don't even get me started on Bella Swan/ Twilight/ Mary Sues. I'm relieved you enjoyed it! And yay, Odile X Steven! Even though I love Brendan, Wally and Steven, I have to admit I have a huge soft-spot for Steven. Inferno: Awwww, I'm happy you liked it! And yes, Cheren is adorkable X D And no, I haven't! I know Serebii has some synopsises of them, but it's just not the same… by the way, which anime and manga are so addicting? Maybe I've read them : ) And THANK YOU FOR VOTING! Oooh, this is getting to be a close call! And yeah, I love pedo pairings too.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

Hm…Brendan's in the lead for now…Tomorrow at 11: 00 is the deadline for getting your votes in, so if you haven't voted yet make sure to!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** I feel like writing about the original trio, so I am. This is a Green X Leaf, Red X Leaf and Green X Red triangle, so don't hate on the gay.

**Summary:** Hm. I really do like these three. And this is supposed to be vague, just by the way.

**Falling Through**

_~I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears~_

"It just got too hard to care in the end," the red-eyed boy says in a long-lost voice.

Snow swirls around the full-lipped girl. "I know. I wish it could be different, though."

"I don't know if I do or not. You can't outrun what's waiting for you."

"I guess so. But isn't that what you're doing up here? Running?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe not?" She cracks a smile, but it shatters before it can truly take shape.

His eyes are too steady. "Yeah. Or maybe not."

000

_~I never knew_

_That everything was falling through~_

It starts out with innocence and daybreak-eyes and promises engraved in trees. Joined hands are locked with intertwined fingers, and they dance around in circles until they all fall down.

It turns into late-night secret tellings and colliding emotions and everything complicated and far too mature for those who still drink sunlight. Stolen kisses fly like butterflies between the trifold, but the flap of their wings leave heartache and broken friendship in its wake.

It ends with eclipsed smiles and permanent tears and running in three different directions: arms pumping like pistons, daybreak-eyes becoming eclipsed by the new moon.

They'll run until the soles of their shoes burn away and the air finally strangles their gasping lungs.

They'll run until they get their hearts back.

000

_~Let's rearrange, _

_I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change~_

"I hate you, you know."

Silence thrums like a heartbeat between the spiky-haired boy and the full-lipped girl. They know each other too well. They're too similar.

"I know."

"But I love you, too, in a way."

"It's the same for me."

He looks at her, and she looks at him. Matching green eyes glimmer with tears that haven't formed yet.

"You'll always haunt me."

"I'm glad." Her voice is a whisper.

His is no stronger. "Me, too."

000

_~And suddenly I become a part of your past,_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last;_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless,_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down-_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves~_

She has great adventures and she's beautiful and everything else that youth promises, but she's always the one left behind: she is the one that chooses the starter left over. She is the one that's not considered the rival. She does not accomplish anything.

_She is always forgotten. _

He walks with purpose and fights to kill and has everything else that last names promise, but he's always the rival: he is the one that tries to thwart the hero's climb to victory. He is the one that has everything but nothing at all. He is the one that is powerful, but not powerful enough.

_He is nothing but a shadow. _

He has a hero's face and a too-large heart and everything else that humble beginnings promise, and he's always front and center: he is the one that everyone fawns over. He is the one that is expected to save the world. He is the one that has the weight of fame on his shoulders.

_He is the champion._

But when they are stripped down to their true selves, she is the queen, he is the king and he is the knight.

For some reason, it is accepted that the queen falls for the knight. But when the knight falls for the king, people throw stones.

Why?

Because then the queen is left standing there regretting, regretting, regretting.

000

_~When everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime,_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind~_

"I'm sorry. I never meant to be the one that left a hole in your heart," the spiky-haired boy says, frost clinging to the tips of his lashes.

"I know you are. You always are." The red-eyed boy's voice is glacier-ice in comparison to the other's melted-down tone.

"I always will be."

"That doesn't change a thing."

"I wish it did. Arceus, I wish it did."

The wind howls, causing their hair- darkness and light, respectively- to lash.

"If I kiss you, I'll just taste her lips," he tells him, his frozen-over gloves fists at his sides.

"And if I listen to my heart, I'll just hear the both of you trying to drown each other out," the other says.

Tears freeze on their faces.

"I'm going to leave now."

"And I'm going to hold my breath so you don't hear me scream."

"I'll hear you anyways."

The gale lessens, though flakes still spiral past.

"I love you."

"Words aren't substitutes for emotions."

"It's the best I can do."

"It's the best we can both do."

And even when he turns, even when he leaves, all they can do is keep running.

Because they'll never end up getting their hearts back.


	75. Tie

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Yes, the third book was sad ; w ; I cried while reading it. Oh, and I wrote the 'violet hair/amber eyes' thing because a chandlure is an overall purple colour, and they have amber eyes- my thought was that Damon was her husband in another life, and got reincarnated as a pokemon. Weird, I know.

AND I SEE THAT ANOTHER PERSON VOTED ON MY POLL. THANK YOU, WHOEVER DID SO.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

Question: Strongest pokemon, in your opinion?

My Answer: I dunno. Mewtwo is pretty badass, but so is salamance...

**Characters:** Chili X Maeg, for Maeg X D

**Summary:** I had trouble with this one, I hope it's okay…

**Tie**

"Having trouble, newbie?"

Maeg glanced up at the sound of Chili's voice, seeing him reflected in the mirror she stood before. He was leaning against the doorway of the dressing room, arms folded, eyes glinting wickedly.

"I'm okay," she huffed, glaring down at the tie that was steadily unraveling for the thirteenth time that minute.

A minute or so passed before he remarked, "You know, your burning stare isn't going to make it tie itself."

"I know." Blushing, she fumbling tried to knot it, but to no avail. "Ugh, why is this so _hard?"_

He chuckled, unhitching himself from the wall to slink towards her. "I think I can help." Her eyes widened when she felt his hands on her shoulders, and he turned her around to face him.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered, finding her eyes drawn to the smirking mouth that was hovering close to hers.

"Helping." With a mischevious expression on his face, he expertly fixed her tie, but kept one finger at her throat as he stepped back to inspect her. His eyes ran up and down her with a slowness that made her shiver, and his smirk turned into a smile of a cat that had a mouse between its paws. "You know, newbie, you look quite pretty," he purred.

She looked down at herself and at the girlish waitress uniform she donned, and then at him. He was clad in spotless black tie, a smock thrown over his formal clothing. "You too," she blurted, and then flushed a thousand shades of red when she realized what she had just said.

He looked amused. "I would've preferred 'hot', 'smoking' or even 'handsome', but that works too."

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"Oh, don't be flustered, newbie." He leaned in closer to drop her a wink, trailing his finger down the length of her throat before removing it. "Even though I have to say a blush suits you."

The hue of her cheeks lightened to radiant fuchsia, and she smiled up at him. "Really? Thanks, Chili."

"Anytime. Now c'mon- you can help me in the kitchen." Tucking her under his arm, he led her out of the dressing room, the door swinging shut behind them with a finalized 'click'.


	76. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** SoulSilvershipperAddict: Thanks! I know, I love them so much! Maeg: Oh thank God you liked it, I was worried you wouldn't. And oh, thirteen is my favourite number! And yeah, Arceus is really strong- probably the strongest ever, since he can be any type.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

Voting is fun and easy, everyone! Not to mention very much appreciated.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Agatha of the Elite Four X Prof. Oak. What? I could totally see this couple happening.

**Summary:** Love isn't just for the young, you know. Because eventually, even the young grow up.

**First Kiss**

"We shared our first kiss in this graveyard. Do you remember? Well, in case you don't, I'll remember it for the both of us.

"It was right over there, behind that stone angel. I took you out here in the dead of night because we were arguing about the existence of ghosts. You said that they were real. I said that they weren't. Nevertheless, when a noctowl hooted you clung onto me. Of course, when I asked if you were scared you punched me in the shoulder and bit out a nasty reply to make up for your moment of weakness. I always admired that about you, you know- your ability to be wisecracking even when you were afraid.

"Still, I was- am- your best friend. I knew you were frightened, even if you refused to admit it. So I stopped your comments with a kiss; I didn't even think about it, really. It was just that you were there, and the moonlight made you look especially beautiful, and I wanted to make you feel safe…Oh, yes, I can tell you're rolling your eyes at my rambles, but no matter how much of a cynic you are you know I'm telling the truth. And you know what? Even if you did slap me, I was glad that I did it. Even if I went through bouts of depressing when you left to travel a year later, because every time my mind wandered it wandered back to you, I was glad. Even if I spent my whole life wondering about the what-ifs: what if you stayed, what if I went after you and excreta. Even after everything, I was glad."

"Gramps, are you done yet?" Green hollered from the other side of the cemetery.

"I have to go now, but here- it's to make up for the flowers I never gave you." The old man dropped the bouquet onto the grave in front of them, leaning to press his lips against the already-fading name on the tombstone. "I'll see you soon, Agatha. And you know what?

"Even now, I still don't regret that kiss."


	77. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** ColourfulShippersUnite: Thanks for requesting! Hm…I think I'll do Gold X Kotone and Silver X Kotone, if that's alright. Mizuki Vanessa: Thanks for adding this to your favourites! Fromidam: Le gasp! I love Harry Potter Puppet Pals! BEST THING EVER, HIGH FIVE! And lol yeah Green, being the cockblocker that he is. Oh, and if you're waiting, you could vote on the poll I have on my profile X D

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

This is closing soon, so make sure to vote!

Question: Cutest pokemon, in your opinion?

My Answer: I think buneary and eevee are friggin adorable.

**Characters:** Gold X Kotone, for ColourShippersUnite.

**Summary:** Fluff.

**Sorry**

A five-year-old Kotone sat with her arms crossed and her bottom lip jutting out, her brown eyes moist and defiant. A gap-toothed Gold stood behind her, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Kotone," he said, worrying his bottom lip.

"That doesn't make it okay," she sulked.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah."

He plopped down beside her, his thickly-lashed eyes wide and blinking. "How long are you gonna be mad at me for?"

"For forever and forever and forever," she declared.

"Really?" His whole face fell.

"Maybe." She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Okay." He hung his head, picking at the laces of his runners. She turned her head fully to stare at him, her nose crinkled in thought.

"Well…maybe not for forever and forever and _forever," _she amended eventually.

He perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Are you still mad at me, then?" he questioned, his eyes alight with hopefulness.

She sighed, a smile sneaking onto her face. "Naw. I guess not."

He cheered and hugged her. "Thank you, Kotone."

She smiled and hugged him back, leaning her cheek into his messy hair. "You're welcome."

"Still, I really am sorry about pulling your pigtails."

She rolled her eyes. "That won't stop you from doing it tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that."

"Don't forget the day after that," he added.

Even Kotone laughed at that.


	78. Patron Saint

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Alright, could you PM details about this OC of yours? It'll make the fic easier to write. And I'll get to work on that Ash X Lyra one. Make sure to vote on my 'Choices' chapters! Maeg: Awwww, thanks! Inferno: Anytime! Oh yeah, tell me about it, I've finished reading all the scans of BW and yet I haven't been any to find ANY HG/SS. And yes, I love writing triangles! Yaoi/ yuri/ straight, I write em all. And ick, homework. It's the downfall of us all. Thanks for letting me know! Ebaz: I do know that your favourite is Red X Leaf, actually, since I read your Red X Leaf fic X D And thank you. The original three are classic, really, and I love the dynamic that they have. And OMG that's so exciting, good job! If you do get a scholarship, tell me, okay? Because that's freaking amazing. *High fives you* And lol yeah, I'll waltz into school and open my mouth to say something pokemon-related, and then remember that I 'hate' it, lol. And don't worry, I like your orchestra flashbacks! They're fun to read.

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

Only a few hours left! Get your votes in!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Kotone. Inspired by ColourfulShippersUnite's requests, which all had Lyra in them. It got me thinking. (By the way, I hope this counts as me fulfilling your requests, because I couldn't think of any good fic ideas…)

**Summary:** Drabble.

**Patron Saint**

_~She's been skipping days, spilling her drinks in the sink_

_And you know she's never coming home, never coming home again~_

Kotone tells her mother that she's going on a journey. Her mother just smiles her wilted smile and tells her to be home for dinner.

Kotone stares at her. Her mother stares back with dead eyes.

Then Kotone kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

000

When Kotone meets Falkner, she feels a paroxysm. His smile is brimming over with vitality and his arms are like wings, catching her as she falls off the transparent beams of his gym.

Little does he know she keeps on falling.

She falls in almost-love with him at 12: 00 in the afternoon, and falls out of almost-love with him at 2: 30.

It turns out he's already almost-in-love with someone that will never know, and that there's no place for her in his heart.

She smiles sadly and leaves when he breaks the news to her, knowing that there's nothing else she can do.

000

When Kotone meets Proton, she feels a spasm. His hands roam and his teeth flash like razors, and she gets goosebumps when he comes too close.

He breathes empty threats into her ear, and the arm that is looped around her neck is too gentle to be a stranglehold. She doesn't try to resist; she just stands and watches to see what he'll do, because she's a curious girl and he's a fascinating man.

He doesn't do anything. He lets her go. He lets her go just like that.

He lets her go and tells her never to come back, just like her father did.

She doesn't understand why this makes her eyes fill.

000

When Kotone meets Morty, she feels a pang. His eyes are as violet as the sky at dusk, or at least that's what her romance novels say; what she compares them to is the scarf at his throat, and tells him so. He flicks his golden hair off his forehead in reply, and his smug smile is enough to kill a grown woman with one shot.

She finds that smugness is unbecoming, but he's all sparkle and flash and she's always been dazzled by expensive things.

They dance the night away in a run-down club at the edge of town. She lets her hair down and her hips grind, and her smile is confident because she's a child that's never felt so grown-up before.

Still, when they part ways all she gets is her hair ruffled and a warning not to talk to strangers.

She glares at him, hurt, and wills him to take it back. He never does.

000

_~Lies, lies, lies~_

There's an interlude, and Kotone thinks of her mother: of how she used to be a maneater, and of how love broke her in the end.

She shakes her head, knowing she won't end up that way.

After all, she can't be a heartbreaker if she's not given any hearts to break.

(But maybe, just maybe, she's the one with her heart getting broken.)

000

_~She's the kind of girl who'll smash herself down in the night,_

_She's the kind of girl who'll fracture her mind until it's light~_

When Kotone meets Eusine, she feels a wrench. He has a peculiar expression and extravagant clothing, and his magician's eyes are looking out across a faraway land.

She is charmed by his parlor tricks, and smiles as she is handed an array of ribbons and daffodils. He grins tightly and continues to gaze in that distant way, and she wonders aloud what he's looking at.

He tells her that he's in love with someone that disappeared ages ago, and that he's wondering where she is now.

She gives him a reassuring pat on the arm, because she's a patron saint and comfort is what she's best at.

But as soon as he disappears from sight she burns the flowers, and hurls the ribbons into a lake.

000

When Kotone meets Will, she feels a pain. He's oh-so-mysterious and oh-so-powerful, and his eyes are deep-set and alluring behind the mask he wears.

He teaches her new battle techniques, and takes her hand oh-so-gently in his as he tells her that her palms speak of interesting things to come.

She bats her lashes in the way that magazines have taught her and asks what sort of things.

His cheeks remain pale and his voice remains steady when he answers that love is in her future, but not with him.

She wants to claw at his oh-so-perfect face.

000

When Kotone meets Lance, she feels a cramp. He's her knight in shining armor, and she lets herself be the damsel in distress time and time again just to be rescued by him.

He cleans her cuts and steadies her when she's unbalanced, but nothing more than that. She smiles up at him with all the radiance that she can conjure, but never once gets a smile in return.

One day he tells her to stop trying. She asks him what she means, even though she knows.

He tells her that he's not right for her, that she needs someone that can grow up with her. And he tells her that it's better if they stop being friends.

So she smiles up at him with all the radiance she can conjure, even though behind her teeth it feels as if she's inhaling glass every time she swallows.

He apologizes and walks away. She watches him go.

Then she goes to her room and stares at her reflection for hours, wondering what the hell is so wrong with her.

000

When Kotone meets Silver, she feels a tug. She's read about beautiful boys like him, about rebels that love will turn into princes. So she does exactly what all the main characters do: she coddles him and wipes away his tears and tries to melt his ice with smiles, but when he asks her why she's doing it she can't find the answer within herself.

She writes it off as love, and even though she knows it's not what she's feeling she pretends that it is because he's the only one that hasn't left her yet. In return she gets her first kiss: a chaste collision of lips that taste like blood and cigarette butts.

He disappears for days afterwards, and she wonders when he will return.

Then she gets the phone call- the phone call telling her that her beautiful boy will be returning to her in a body bag.

She drops the phone and cries herself sick.

000

When Kotone meets Green, she feels an ache. She likes his devil-may-care smile and the effect it has on her heart, even if she knows that she's just another girl to him. She flirts with desperate abandon and tries to get lost in his eyes, although they are much too one-dimensional to do so.

She feels his hands tug down her clothing to reveal parts of her body that she has vowed never to reveal to anybody, because she's a patron saint and her virtue is all she has going for her.

He steals it despite that, and she finds that she isn't fighting against him because it's nice to be disconnected from her body for a while.

In the morning, when she's back in her body and she remembers what has happened, she hunts through her sheets just to find that he has already left.

She bangs her head against the wall until she can't see straight.

000

When Kotone meets Red, she feels a flutter. She adores the simplicity of his companionship and the depth of his eyes, and always makes sure to bring him a gift whenever she scales Mt. Silver to visit him.

When she tries to embrace him, though, he shakes his head, and his first and last words to her are that he's sworn off love forever.

She nods like she understands.

Then she goes down to the base of the mountain and collapses to the ground, screaming her heart out.

She hopes he hears.

000

When Kotone meets Steven, she feels a twinge. He's handsome and kind and has a halo of silver around his head, but whenever they're talking his eyes mist over and he glances down at the small sapphire he wears around a chain around his neck, and she knows that there's no chance.

She doesn't try to kiss him, doesn't try to give him a hug, and instead settles for holding his hand as she asks what's wrong.

His voice cracks when he admits that he's running away from the person he's in love with, because he's afraid that he's no good for her.

She tells him to just go for it, and places a hand against her chest as he gives her a wave of thanks and walks off.

She wonders why she doesn't feel heartbroken until she remembers that she doesn't have a heart left to break.

000

When Kotone meets Gold, she doesn't feel anything. And she likes it better that way.

He tells her that he'll always be there for her. She just smiles her wilted smile and tells him that she doesn't need anybody.

Gold stares at her. Kotone stares back with dead eyes.

Then Gold kisses her on the cheek and stays.

_~Her patron saint, broken and lame,_

_And absolutely insane,_

_For learning that true love exists._

_(So darling, let go of her hand,_

_So darling, let go of her hand)_

_You'll be to blame for playing this game,_

_And learning that true love exists._

_Broken and lame,_

_And learning that true love exists~_


	79. Blackout

**Disclaimer:**

'Choices' Standings:

**Odile X Brendan: 3**

**Odile X Wally: 2**

**Odile X Steven: 2**

Hm…two hours left. Is Brendan going to be the star in the extra-fluffy fic I plan to make? Or will someone vote and make this a tie that I will have to break?

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Ash X Lyra, as requested.

**Summary:** Meh. This is so unoriginal.

**Blackout**

Lyra screamed as all the lights in their house died.

"Ash, what happened?" she hollered, her surroundings much too dark for her liking.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, what _do _you know?"

"…I don't know."

"Ugh! Just get some candles, will you?"

"Okay! Jeesh, stop yelling at me."

Lyra bit back an angry retort and hugged herself, trying to keep calm. A small eternity later Ash appeared with a flashlight, a pucker between his brows.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," she huffed.

He reached out to pat his girlfriend's shoulder. "Sorry, Lyra. I know you're scared of the dark."

"It's okay," she mumbled, hugging him around the waist. At that moment the lights flickered back on to reveal Pikachu gnawing at tangle of cords, and the pokemon froze mid-bite when he noticed Lyra glaring down at him.

He got a one-minute head-start before she came after him with a frying pan.


	80. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** Penny: Hahahaha, that they are. Ebaz: I think she does- maybe when she's older she'll realise. And I'm a huge Silver fangirl too : ) I think I just have a thing for tsunderes in general, though. And yep, she's going opposite of her mother, but ends up in the same place. KMA Elite: Thanks for adding this to your alerts, and thanks for reviewing! Yes, it was unoriginal, but it was meant to be, hahaha- and OMG you requested so many of my favourite ships! I'll do all of them! Inferno: I still haven't found any scans, but if you're interested Serebii. Net has the full synopsis of all the chapters on their website. They are very well written, so you could read those while trying to search for the actual manga.

-Drumroll please- AND THE WINNER OF CHOICES IS….**Odile X Brendan! ***Tosses confetti* Thank you all who voted, and look forward to reading an extra fluffy fic on Odile X Brendan AND Larka X Jace!

Question: (As given to me by Ebaz) Do you think of Crystal and Kotone as the same person, or two different people?

My Answer: Two different people, since they look different. And since I pair Kotone with Silver and Crystal with Gold.

**Characters:** Dawn X Brett, for AshKetchumDarkSide.

**Summary:** Yay for unimaginative titles! And AshKetchumDarkSide, I used the chocolate ice cream idea that you gave me since it was cute. I hope you like it!

**Ice Cream**

"Alright, Brett, which flavor do you want?" Dawn asked her solemn-faced boyfriend, towing him into the ice cream shop in Twinleaf Town.

His voice was as impassive as his expression. "The same one I get every single time we come here."

She flicked the hair off her shoulders and gave him a teasing smile. "Okay. Cheer up, emo kid, and go get us a table."

He rolled his eyes and slouched off, sliding into a booth by the window. His unruly black hair peeked out from under the red and blue cap he wore, his hoodie pulled up over that. He slumped in his seat, tapping out a beat on the tabletop with his fingertips while he waited.

Moments later Dawn came back carrying two cones topped with chocolate ice cream, and she sat opposite him, handing him one. He took it with a grunt of thanks, and she reclined as she began nibbling at her cone.

"So is this on me or you?" he asked, his dark brown eyes reflecting the sunlight streaming in from the window.

"I was thinking we could split it," she answered, taking a lick. Her messy eating left a splotch of brown beside her mouth.

Brett's mouth twitched into a smirk, and he raised a finger to point at the mess. "Dawn, you-"

"Nuh-uh," she interrupted. "I paid last time. Really, I should be making _you _pay, but-"

"It is on you," he said, "but not in the way that you mean." Setting his cone to the side, he leaned over the table to lick the corner of her mouth, giving a rare chuckle at how she squeaked and turned red.

"_Brett," _she squealed, embarrassed.

He responded by taking another lick.


	81. Movie

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** White X Black (mangaverse), as requested.

**Summary:** I'm sorry if they're OOC…

**Movie**

White sat cross-legged on the couch, waiting. She had a remote balanced on her knee and her hair was down, cascading down the back of her flannel pajamas.

"Sorry, the popcorn took longer to pop than I thought," Black said as he entered the room, throwing himself down on the couch beside her. "Alright, what movie are we watching?"

"We're not 'watching a movie'," replied White, hitting 'play'. "We're studying to see what makes a good movie- namely, good acting. So first we're watching a comedy."

"'First'?" Black questioned, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "We're watching more than one?"

"_Studying_ more than one, yeah."

"So we're having a movie marathon," Black said, grinning.

White rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply as she dug into the popcorn bowl.

000

Five movies later, the credits to the romantic comedy they were watching began to roll, and Black rolled his shoulders with a sigh.

"Ugh, we're definitely watching an action flick next," Black groaned. "Because that turned my brain to mush. Future champions and girly movies do _not _mix." He waited for White to get up and change the DVD, but she didn't stir. Glancing over, he saw that she was fast asleep, her lashes fluttering as she dreamed.

Smiling, he set the popcorn bowl down on the ground before hunting around for a quilt, draping one over her. Then, after whispering a goodnight, he shut off the TV and the lights before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind him.


	82. Pick Up Lines

**Disclaimer:** ColourfulShippersUnite: I'm glad! And yep, I'll do Red X Green X Blue X Yellow for you; I'll probably write it as a drabble, because I find that love triangles/ squares are easiest to write that way.

Question: Favourite arc of the manga?

My Answer: Ruby/Sapphire, because of Ruby and Sapphire : )

**C****haracters:** Gold X Crystal, as requested.

**Summary:** X D

**Pick Up Lines**

"Poof," said Gold in Crystal's ear, coming up behind her.

She elbowed him in the gut, continuing to scrawl notes on her notepad. "Gold, I'm working."

"I'm here," he continued, ignoring her. "What are your other two wishes?"

She snorted. "What a line."

"What a comeback," he replied.

She shot him a scathing look. "Seriously, Gold, I'm working. Go bug Silver or something."

"Funny that you mention our redhead tsundere, because I recently struck a bet with him and can't face him until I win it."

She put a hand on her hip, turning around to face him. "A bet that you can bother the hell out of me? Because if so, you've already won."

"Close," he answered, grinning. "It's to see if my pickup lines work on you."

She rolled her eyes. "You might as well pay him now and save yourself the effort."

"Nah, I like a challenge. Besides, I have until Friday." Giving her no time to reply, he stuck his thumbs in his pockets and walked off whistling.

She glared at his back, wishing she could laser the word 'moron' into it.

000

_Monday_

"Do you have a bandage?" Gold asked, limping over to Crystal as she sat on the park bench reading.

She glanced up, confused. "No, why?"

"Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

She snapped her book shut and walked off so that he wouldn't see her smile.

000

_Tuesday_

"I think you have something in your eye," Gold mentioned as they sat in class.

"What?" Crystal asked, rubbing at the eye he pointed out. "I don't feel anything."

"Never mind," he said, trying to hide his smile with no success. "It's just a sparkle."

She looked away huffily, annoyed at how her cheeks had coloured.

000

_Wednesday _

"Crystal," Gold said in the middle of an argument that they were having, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"What?" she snapped.

"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room."

She opened her mouth for an angry retort, and shut it again as what he said registered. He snickered as he watched the realization dawn, and even in her annoyance she had to admit that it was funny.

000

_Thursday_

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Gold."

"You didn't let me finish! Hi, I'm Mr. Right- someone said you were looking for me."

"Pffft, that was your worst one yet."

"It's still making you smile."

"I'm not _smiling. _This is a grimace."

"It's an awfully pretty grimace, Crys."

"…Shut up, you talker."

000

_Friday_

"Aren't you working freakishly late tonight, Serious Gal?" Gold asked when he found Crystal outside in the dead of night, clacking away at her laptop.

"Not really," she said, stifling a yawn.

He sat down beside her. "It's cold out," he remarked.

"A little," she replied warily, wondering what line he was going to throw at her.

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything; he just pulled his hoodie off and wrapped it around her shoulders, his smile more than a little rakish. "See? Contrary to popular belief, I can be a gentleman," he announced, seeming pleased with himself.

She scoffed, but tugged the article of clothing closer. "Yeah, right."

There was a silence, and Crystal was beginning to think that he really had given up on the bet.

Then he declared, "I'm like chocolate pudding; I look like crap but can be as sweet as can be."

She deposited the hoodie onto his face and told him to shut up, but the grin Silver saw her wearing as he watched from afar was more than enough to get him to start counting the bills he was carrying in his pocket.


	83. In My Veins

**Disclaimer:** LuckyTigger: Thanks for adding this story to your alerts! Ebaz: Lol thanks! YES SOULSILVERSHIPPING! *Fistpump* And oh Black and his munna- yeah, I swear he blanked his head seven times. And yet it doesn't get old, because it's just that funny. Thanks for your reviews! KMA: Thank you! The rest of your requests are on the way.

Question: Out of all the Dexholders, who would you kiss, kill and marry?

My Answer: HMMM. Kiss: Dia. Kill: Emerald. Marry: Ruby!

**Characters:** I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, so this is a Red X Green X Yellow X Blue love square.

**Summary:** A vague, vague drabble that is similar to the Green/ Red/ Leaf one, with lyrics from one of my favourite songs: 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle and Katie Herzig. Do tell me your interpretations of this in your review!

**In My Veins**

_~Nobody is perfect, oh, but everyone's to blame_

_All that you rely on, and all that you can save_

_We'll leave you in the morning_

_We'll find you in the day~_

The golden-hearted girl sits in an empty field, and pens the words she can't speak out loud.

'_My Anchor,'_ she writes on the paper.

'_When I think of you, I think of rain. I think of drowning and being saved and then being pushed back under again because you've been trying to convince me that I can breathe underwater. This is my twenty-fourth epiphany in twenty-four hours, and you've been the focus of every single one of them: you and me, and how the undertow is slowly claiming us both._

'_But if I had a choice, I wouldn't want you to go under- I wouldn't want us both to be dragging each other down. But our tears are sinking us both, and I'm just so sorry we had to end this way.'_

She puts that tear-soaked letter to the side and moves on to the next.

'_My Lighthouse,_

'_Fairytales have so many flaws, and even though I love them I have to face this fact directly. It's the same for you. I have to face you directly, or else I'll be trapped in an almost-dream where I'm thinking that we're going to last forever when in fact we haven't even begun. _

'_I still believe in fairies, though. _

'_I still believe in you.'_

She lays that one overtop of the other, and with a shaking hand begins the last one.

'_My Harbor,_

'_You sang the most beautiful song I've ever heard. It was such a raw, moving song, and it threatened to rip me open- sometimes, I wish it did. But it didn't. You and I both know that it didn't. And I'm so, so sorry for that. _

'_I have this fear of falling, you know, because I don't like that sensation of my stomach dropping. And you're like a rollercoaster ride; you go up and down and I can't quite seem to figure out where the bumps are. _

'_So instead of riding, I'm going to hit the off switch._

'_I hope you'll forgive me one day.'_

She stares at the letters. Then, choking back her tears, the golden-hearted girl takes a lighter and watches them shrivel up and burn before her eyes.

000

_~Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away, because I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out~_

The razor-worded boy sits on an empty bed, and pens the words he can't speak out loud.

'_My Future,__' _he writes on the wall:

'_Have mercy. I need my heart back.'_

After staring at the words for a moment, he moves onto a fresh patch of white wall.

'_My Past,_

'_I need to breathe, and that would be much easier if you would get the fuck out of my life.'_

With shut eyes he concludes, finishing off the triangle he's shaped the words into.

'_My Present,_

'_The saddest thing I've ever seen is your smile. I'd tell you that everything's going to be okay, but I don't want to force-feed you anymore lies than you've already swallowed.'_

He looks at the words scrawled across the wall, and runs his hands across them just to see them smudge. His hands come away blackened.

000

_~Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shining _

_Shining down on your face_

_Your face~_

The keen-eyed girl sits in an empty room, and pens the words she can't speak out loud.

'_My Heart,__' _she writes across her ribs.

'_You'll miss me when I'm gone, have no doubt about it. But you taste like half-burnt wine and I taste like the type of alcohol you'll never drink, so why don't we just clink together our glasses and call it armistice? _

'_Because even though there's beautiful in the downfall, darling, it won't be you and me hand-in-hand watching the world burn down. _

'_The world will be the one watching us, and we won't even be able to hold each other as the fire gnaws at our bones.'_

She moves onto her collarbone, writing the second segment in a spiral there.

'_My Soul,_

'_We were never destined to be one of those couples that dance in the rain and kiss away each other tears; we're much more suited for words that can be taken for either love or war, because reality's cynical like that and happily-ever-afters are overrated. It doesn't mean that I don't need a prince every now and then, though- someone to catch me when I fall, even if I just spit in your face and clamber up by myself afterwards. We could have fireworks, you know, even if I just turn them into bombs. I don't mean to, really. It's just that I don't know any other way to react. _

'_But honestly, how does one give up a dream? Is it a flash of realization, or a slow and painful process that takes years?_

'_I'm asking because you're my dream, sweetie. And even though there's usually some pleasure in taking what was never yours this time it's different.'_

She raises the pen to her forehead, finishing off her written-out thoughts.

'_My Mind,_

'_You are nothing false and possible. If I could, I'd give you my wings, but I don't have any and you don't need them to fly; you're anything but a heretic, and are the innocence to my sin. I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry for all this, but there are times, when the world has gone to sleep and I'm the only one awake to feel it spinning, that I wonder if I really am. _

'_There's one thing that makes you one step below me, though, dear: your belief that love can damn you._

'_See, if you don't have religion then that means that you never have to face the consequence of hell.'_

She stares at her bare body in the mirror, at the words that swirl across her skin: then she steps into the shower and rinses it all off, ink circling the drain before vanishing forever.

000

_~No, I cannot get you out_

_No, I cannot get you out~_

The largely-dreaming boy sits in an empty place of memories, penning the words he can't speak out loud.

'_My Paper Airplane,__'_ he writes in chalk on the pavement.

'_The dog days suited you, but we're older now. We can't be Peter Pan and the Lost Boys anymore.'_

He moves on, taking a moment to think before lowering the chalk.

'_My Breeze,_

'_I'd feel grateful for your coolness, but you're no substitute for air-conditioning. Because in a moment or two you're going to be gone, and I'll be left in a dry heat.'_

Sunlight refracts off the chalk, turning it into a myriad of colours as he finishes.

'_My Landing Strip,_

'_If you really love someone, you have to let them go._

_So goodbye. And thank you.'_

Tears fall like rain from a cloudless sky. Then he sweeps his hand across the letters, and they are whisked away on the summer wind along with everything else.

_~Oh, no, I cannot get you~_


	84. Because

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** AshKetchumDarkSide's two OCs, Kari and Brett, as requested by him.

**Summary:** I used your idea as best I could, so I hope you like it!

**Because**

Brett cursed as his infernape fell to his older brother's empoleon, the fire monkey's tail lashing in frustration as he tried to right himself.

"Get up," Brett urged him. The pokemon gave an apologetic yelp before collapsing, exhausted.

Brett heard Haden return his pokemon to its capsule, and with a sigh Brett did the same.

"Good effort, little bro, but not good enough," Haden told him, strolling over to offer a smug hand. Brett didn't take it.

"Goodbye, Haden," Brett replied.

"Oh, don't-"

"I said _goodbye, _Haden," he growled, and flipped him off. "I don't want to talk to you."

Haden glowered at him. "Don't be a sore loser, punk." Elbowing him as he passed, Haden stalked off, only pausing long enough to take a wolfish inventory of Kari as she hurtled past.

"Brett!" she gasped, her oversized chest heaving from running. The glittery pink phrase 'Love Will Overcome Anything' was embroided on the front of her shirt, and it caught the light as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "Dawn, Ash and I got here in time to see the match. You were great!"

"I lost," he said through gritted teeth.

"So?" Straightening, she looked at him with makeup-heavy eyes that were round with sincerity. "You're a better trainer than him."

"Whatever, Kari."

"Don't be like that, Brett," she said, sounding hurt. "I'm telling the truth."

He rubbed a hand over his face, glancing at her from between his fingers. Her brown hair framed her face and tumbled down to the hem of the blue miniskirt she wore, her expression anxious. She had both manicured hands on her hips. "Alright, sorry," he sighed, the words bitter. "It's just that I hate losing to that dick."

"It's okay." She hugged him around the waist. "You'll beat him next time, don't you worry."

He hesitantly lowered his arms to hold her back. "Thanks, Kari."

"Awwww, are you two dating now?" a new voice crooned. Brett untangled himself from Kari's arms to see that Dawn and Ash had arrived, a smile that Brett knew all too well stamped across Dawn's face.

"No," Brett told her.

"I think you are," Dawn cooed, turning to Kari. "Are you?"

"_No,"_ Brett butted in.

The raven-haired girl scowled at him. "Is your name Kari?"

"No."

"Then why are you answering?"

He didn't reply.

"Ha." She stuck her tongue at him before returning her gaze to Kari. "So, are you guys dating?"

"No," Kari admitted, a frown in her voice.

"Why would they be dating?" Ash butted in, perplexed. "They're just friends."

"_Thank _you," muttered Brett.

"Because," Dawn began, lifting a hand and counting off her fingers, "they've known each other for forever, they hug, they flirt-"

"So we're like you and Ash?" Brett interrupted.

Dawn blinked, taken aback, and let her hand fall. "That's not t-true," she stammered, puffing up.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," she snapped. "Quit being a jerk."

"Quit sticking your nose into other people's business," Brett retorted.

"Seriously, why would they be dating?" Ash piped in.

Dawn glared at Brett for a moment longer before turning on her heel. "C'mon, Ash, we're leaving. See you around, Kari." Grabbing Ash by the wrist, she dragged him behind her as she stormed off, her blue hair flying.

As soon as they were out of sight Kari rounded on Brett, her mouth set in a firm line. "That was low," she said. "You know how long Dawn has had a crush on Ash for."

"She was asking for it," he grumbled.

"She was _teasing."_

He huffed and turned away, not allowing her to make him feel guilty.

…Even if she was succeeding.

"I'll apologize to her later," he mumbled. Turning back to Kari, he saw that she was biting on her bottom lip, her eyes unfocused. "Earth to Kari."

"Oh, sorry." She snapped back into focus.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why we aren't a couple," she said.

He felt his own face flush. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt; it flustered him. "B-because," he said too quickly.

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" she inquired with blinking blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," he blurted.

"Am I not your type?"

"You're exactly my type."

"So what's the problem?"

"Just…just because."

"Because why?"

"Because…" He wracked his brain. "Because you're my best friend."

"Right." Her laugh sounded forced, the too-bright smile she wore not reaching her eyes. "Yeah, of course. Just asking."

"Kari…" He rubbed the back of his head, worried that he had upset her.

She laughed again. "Don't worry, I was just kidding! I'd never _actually _date you!" she assured him, her hands aflutter. "I mean, you're not attractive enough for me, and you aren't my type, and of course you're my best friend! It would just be weird!"

He stared at her doubtfully from under the rim of his cap. "Yeah."

"So come on, let's go apologize to Dawn." Without waiting for an answer she began walking, her stride stiff.

Brett sighed, his foul mood evaporating to make room for regret as he followed after her.

One of these days he'd tell her he liked her.

Just not today.


	85. Bedtime

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Platina X Dia.

**Summary:** AWWWWWWWW I'M SO PROUD OF THIS ONE. (BTW Rhodium is a precious metal. : D )

**Bedtime **

"Tell me the fairytale again," Rhodium cries, her large gray eyes alight with excitement.

"Rhody, you hear that one every night," her father says, smiling fondly down at the toddler.

"I don't care; it's the cutest story ever," she replies. "So please?"

"It's awfully late," her father chuckles, toying with her even as he sits down on her bed beside her.

Her lips push out in a pout, her chin tilting up in a haughty imitation of her mother. "If you don't, I'll tell Butler."

"And then Butler will do what?" he asks, his eyes twinkling with humor.

"He'll whack you with a broom, of course."

His laughter bounces off the walls. "Well, with a threat like that, I guess I have to." Pulling the blanket up to her chin, his pale eyes soften, and he reclines with a hand behind his head as he begins. "Once upon a time, a commoner met a princess."

Rhody hugs her plush pokemon to her heart, beaming. "And it was love at first sight, right?"

"Yep." He ruffles her hair. "It sure was. She was the most beautiful princess in the whole entire world, and still is. So from that day onward the commoner became a knight to protect the princess."

"And did he?" she queries, wide-eyed.

"He tried his best to. He didn't always save her, but the thing that mattered was that he tried. Because you see," he says, leaning close, "love makes you strong. And love is what matters in the end."

"Rhodium." Platina pokes her head in through the door, interrupting them. "Sleep well, darling."

"You too," the little girl replies. "Daddy's just telling me the fairytale."

"Dia," Platina begins in a scolding voice.

"I know she's supposed to be sleeping," defends her husband, "but she blackmailed me."

She rolls her eyes. "Rubbish." Then she comes in to sit down as well, a smile playing across her face. "But really, Dia, don't you know better than to start without me? It's my story too, you know."

He relaxes, and he puts his arms around his wife and his daughter, leaning his cheek against Platina's head. "I know, princess. Sorry."


	86. 15 Things

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks! And yep, I'll do Ash X Touko. ThetrainernamedSilver: I'm glad! My goal was to reach out to everyone, and I'm so happy that this story has touched so many of my readers. WarriorFan: Um… I'm not sure what to say to that… that wasn't even really a review. Sorry if that sounds rude, but if you could provide some feedback and not some random post about the number of chapters I have then that would be appreciated. Again, sorry it that sounds mean, hahaha. Ebaz: Awwww, thanks! *Hugs* And I try very hard at English, so that compliment makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside X D. And yes, I have heard of Six Flags. And yes, I want to go there. Badly. And yes, I love Harry Potter! Inferno: Omigosh are you okay? The tornado warning must have been scary! And yes, I felt depressed while writing the Silver part of that fic. And I'm glad you liked it! AND I KNOW I AM SO EXCITED FOR ODILE X BRENDAN/ LARKA X JACE! *Squeals*

Question: Hm…if you could say one thing to- insert your favourite pokemon character/s name here- what would you say?

My Answer: Ruby: Man up and tell Sapphire you love her already! Steven: MARRY ME ILU. Silver: You're adorable.

**Characters:** Ruby X Sapphire, my Pokespe OTP, as requested.

**Summary:** 15 Things.

**15 Things**

_15 things that Ruby knows about Sapphire:_

15. She still sleeps with her teddy bears.

14. Her favourite flowers are roses. He once found her in a meadow plucking a bunch, but when he mentioned it all he got was the bouquet thrown in his face.

13. She'd rather die than admit it, but she actually likes the dresses he makes for her. There are some days when he'll stop by for a visit and hear her humming upstairs, and when he goes up to peek he finds her twirling in something he's made for her.

12. She'll go to his contests, even if she says that she won't.

11. And then will vehemently deny she was ever there afterwards.

10. Sometimes, when she gets overly determined, she'll go camp out the woods and train all day, every day. She always forgets to pack lunch, though, so he has to go find her to deliver the food to her.

9. She's bullied at school for being such a barbarian. When he found out about this, however, he snuck into the school and made the bully's locker unable to open via ribbons and masking tape.

8. She blushes at the silliest of things.

7. Like, for example, when he gave her an eskimo kiss and she flushed whenever she saw him for a week afterwards.

6. Her stomach is extremely ticklish. He'll brush his hand against it and she'll burst out laughing and won't stop for five minutes.

5. She's deathly afraid of dragon pokemon. Salamances especially.

4. Whenever one is called out into battle she beats it with unneeded ferocity, but he can tell it's just because she wants to cover up her weakness.

3. She has a remarkable memory.

2. She even remembers the exact spot where they played when they were children.

1. She goes there every day, and he accompanies her as they try and make new memories.

_15 things that Sapphire knows about Ruby:_

15. He used to write poetry, and, like the sissy he is, was really quite good at it.

14. He stopped when Norman found them. After an argument that she tried her best not to hear, he burned everything he had ever written and never spoke about it again.

13. He's an amazing dancer. He taught her how to waltz, salsa and two-step all in one night.

12. However, that doesn't mean he remedied her two left feet.

11. Despite being so prim, he takes kickboxing. When she asked why, he said that it was because he wanted to keep up with her.

10. He has the most wonderful smile she's ever seen.

9. She would have thought it was pink, but apparently his favourite colour is blue.

8. "_Sapphire _blue," he always says, and she always grins back at him.

7. He is a very touchy-feely person. He always wants to hold her hand, and hugs her for the stupidest of reasons.

6. Not that she's complaining.

5. He always goes over-the-top on holidays. On her birthday, for example, she had thought that she was going to make it through the day unscathed when he burst out from her closet and scared the crap out of her.

4. He's in a constant state of PMS. Whenever she ignores him he goes off into his emo corner and doesn't reappear until she drags him out of it.

3. He is an amazing singer. On Valentine's Day he wrote a (painfully bad) song for her, and the sound of his voice made up for the lyrics.

2. He also can't play the acoustic guitar. As he demonstrated on, you guessed it, Valentine's Day.

1. Whenever he asks, though, she's learned to just tell him that he's good at everything to avoid him sulking.


	87. Past Tense

**Disclaimer:** YOU WIN THE INTERNET IF YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT SONG THE LYRICS ARE FROM.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Wes X Rui from Pokemon Colosseum, as requested.

**Summary:** Tragedy. I wrote this while listening to the Lavender Town music, so yeah…

**Past Tense**

_~Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us_

_No matter how hard it gets you have to realize_

_We weren't put on this earth to suffer, to cry_

_We were made for being happy, so_

_Be happy_

_For me_

_For you_

_Please~_

They put her in the ground on his birthday _(not that it mattered anyway; it wouldn't be his birthday anymore. It would only be the day that Rui died)._

He went to the funeral, but stood from afar _(he was too scared of the accusing looks he would get if he dared join the crowd; reminders of how it was his fault, of how it was all his fault and always would be his fault)._

He watched as they put roses on her grave _(but those weren't her favourites. Her favourites were lilies, especially the ones that grew beside her grandparents' house.)_

And he watched as people said goodbye to her _(but they were people that didn't love her like he did. People that didn't miss her like he did.)_

He slept beside her grave that night_ (although he didn't really sleep at all)_.

000

He went to their _(his) _home the next day to get rid of her belongings.

Her coffee mugs- damn them. He didn't even like them to begin with _(not with all the effort she put into making them, and how much of herself she always put into her work)._

Her clothing- he didn't need them. They were useless _(but still he cradled them to his chest as he cried, trying to transfer her scent onto him)._

He went into the room that they used to share, and there it was- that past tense that he couldn't escape from _(and that he never would). _

000

There was nothing left for him _(and no matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, it was true)._

Espeon had died a natural death a year ago _(she had always reminded him so much of Rui; both lovely and kind, and always trying to cuddle him)._

No one would hire him _(an ex-Team Snagem member? No one even wanted him to come in for an interview)._

He had no family left _(he was finally reunited with his father, but he suffered a stroke the next day and died)._

He had killed Umbreon with his own hand _(his first pokemon, his partner, his mirror image- gone. Gone as soon as the bullet ripped through his head. But the last thing the pokemon had done was lick his hand in apology, his red eyes filling with tears as he had turned to look at Rui, who was lying broken and bleeding on the ground beside him)._

And Rui…Rui was gone _(because of Umbreon. Because Umbreon had been infected with the Shadows). _

So with limbs made unsteady by alcohol, Wes climbed onto the railing, swaying in the breeze _(like a tower of cards about to fall)_. His last words were for a muttered apology _(for her and everyone, everything, else), _and he pitched forward _(despite the fact that she would have wanted him to live for the both of them)._

His heart stopped the second his body made contact with the pavement.

_(But really, it had stopped long before then.)_

_~Oh, oh what a pair, me and you_

_Put here to feel joy, not be blue_

_Sad times and bad times, see them through_

_Soon we will know if it's for real: what we both feel~_


	88. Just Take The Flowers

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: I'm sorry, I'll have to take back what I said about doing your Ash X Touko request- I can't think of anything for them, so I'll do it when I have the inspiration, okay? Sorry about that. Inferno: YAY PARTY TIME! WOOT! Yay, you liked it!

AND GUYS, 200 REVIEWS- I LOVE YOU ALL! *Jumps up and down and squeals, showering love onto you all*

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Kotone X Silver, as requested.

**Summary:** Inspired by a pic called 'JUST TAKE THE FLOWERS' by ~Genesis55 on DA.

**Just Take the Flowers**

Kotone blinks, startled, as a bouquet of wildflowers are thrust into her face.

"What-"

"Just take them," Silver interrupts, his face the same shade of red as his hair.

"But-"

"Do it before I change my mind," he growls.

Stunned, she does, burying her face in them and inhaling their sweet scent. Then she looks up at him with round eyes, a light blush on her face.

"What are these for?" she queries.

He mumbles something incoherent.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME GIVING YOU FLOWERS?" he shouts, his whole face radiating heat.

She jumps, startled. "Kinda. Don't you hate me?"

He glances away and shifts nervously. "N-no."

She perks up. "Really?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters, choking on his retort, "but don't go around thinking we're friends! It's not like I like you or anything!" Then he turns and runs out of the Pokecenter, missing the door the first time.

She stares after him for a while before shrugging and hugging the bouquet to her chest.


	89. Note Passing

**Disclaimer:** LuckyTigger: Sure, I can do that! KMA: Thanks so much! AshKetchumDarkSide: That sounds good- you can PM me your idea, okay? Thetrainernamedsilver: Hahahaha, that's really funny X D Thanks for your review! Ebaz: Thank you for your lovely review, as usual.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Oldrivalshipping, with hints of…well, you'll see.

**Summary:** In honor of me going back to hell- I mean school tomorrow, some note passing!

**Note Passing**

Baby,

We haven't talked at all today! What is with that? I mean, I know you're busy organizing the prom and everything, but ya know.

~Blue-Blue Bear

* * *

><p>Blue,<p>

I know we haven't talked today, but surely it can wait. We're in the middle of a test.

And what is with the petnames? Did Gold spike your drink again?

-Green

* * *

><p>Sweetie,<p>

Of course it can't wait, silly! I have stuff to tell you!

I'm just trying out petnames to see what works. (And what do you mean, _again? _Is there something you aren't telling me?)

P.S. Speaking of us writing a test, what did you get for question fourteen?

~Honeybun

* * *

><p>Blue,<p>

Like what?

No, Blue. No petnames. And no, I'm not compromising. (And you know, at Gold's party a week ago? When you went up to Dawn and Kenny and made them kiss?)

P.S The answer is Arcanine.

-Green

* * *

><p>Darling,<p>

Like how Brendan and Odile finally got together! There's loads of other stuff, though, too- like how Red's apparently dating this girl named Ebaz, and how these new kids- Inferno and AshKetchumDarkSide- are the talk of the school.

And why not, cutie? (I wasn't drugged, it was just that _someone _had to intervene before the chemistry between them made them blow up.)

P.S Thanks a bunch.

P.P.S So how is the prom-planning doing, anyway? You've been so busy ever since you started working on it…

~Your Not-So-Secret Admirer

* * *

><p><em>P<em>_esky _Blue,

And I care why?

Because petnames are repulsive. (And I hope for your sake that you were, because that sort of behavior in public is just embarrassing.)

P.S You're very welcome.

P.P.S It's going well, but it's becoming very time-consuming. Actually, we could use a few extra hands; would you be interested in working with Crystal on the decorating team?

P.P.P.S Could you please leave me alone now? I'm trying to focus…

-Green

* * *

><p>Honey,<p>

You care because it's interesting, of course.

And petnames are cute, honey- quit being tsundere. (And you take that back right now, _stud muffin, _or else these names will transfer off the paper into our spoken conversations.)

P.S So who have you asked to the prom, anyway?

P.P.S Hm…I would, but I have better things to do with my time than deal with the workaholic.

P.P.P.S Nope.

~Your Boo

* * *

><p>Pesky Blue,<p>

It's not interesting at all. It's actually very trivial.

I'm not even going to reply to that. (Fine.)

P.S Why, who are you taking?

P.P.S Like what?

P.P.P.S Why am I friends with you again?

-Green

* * *

><p>Sweetheart,<p>

Gossip is always interesting.

You just did, so that remark just makes you look like an ass. (Oh, don't get all huffy; I can see you scowling from all the way over here.)

P.S I'm sorting through offers.

P.P.S Like sorting through offers.

P.P.P.S Because you love me.

~Bunny

* * *

><p>Pesky Girl,<p>

It's high school; gossip is always the same.

(And I'm scowling because we're in the middle of class and you're flying paper airplane-shaped notes into the back of my head.)

P.S Who asked you?

P.P.S And who are you planning to go with?

P.P.P.S You're impossible. You know that, right?

-Green

* * *

><p>Dearest Heart,<p>

Well I think that gossip is really entertaining. I mean, why else would I even bother to show up?

(If you think that these notes are annoying then why are you even replying?)

P.S Oh, you know. My admirers.

P.P.S Well I have my eye set on this one guy, but I dunno…

P.P.P.S Love ya too, Greenie.

~Wonderful, Wonderful Me

* * *

><p>Pesky Girl,<p>

Maybe because you want to succeed in life and aim for a higher education?

(Because it would be rude not to. And because this test is painfully easy.)

P.S Who?

P.P.S _Who?_

P.P.P.S If you call me 'Greenie' ever again, Blue, I swear to Arceus I will punish you severely.\

-Green

* * *

><p>Beloved,<p>

Ew, who would want to do that?

(Yeah, right. You love me and you know it.)

P.S I'd tell you but then I'd have to kiss you.

P.P.S You.

P.P.P.S Not only does that sound naughty, but you'd have to catch me first.

~The Most Angelic Person On This Planet

* * *

><p>Blue,<p>

I would.

(You wish.)

P.S That was so corny.

P.P.S Then why haven't you asked me?

P. P. P. S I accept that challenge.

-Green

* * *

><p>Love,<p>

Of course _you _would.

(I do.)

P. S But you thought it was cute anyway.

P.P.S I'm asking you now, aren't I?

P.P.P.S Alright, Green. As soon as the bell rings for lunch break it's on.

~Your Pesky Girl

* * *

><p>Blue,<p>

Of course I would.

(I sort of figured.)

P.S Quite possibly.

P.P. S Touché. I'll pick you up at eight.

P. P. P. S I'll make you eat those words.

-Green


	90. Choices Finale

**Disclaimer:** LuckyTigger: Thanks. Anytime! Igneous Zero: Thanks for adding this to your favourites! ColourfulShippers: I can do that, actually! It might not be overly romantic, but I've had an idea that concerns them all, so yeah. And hm… yeah, I might make it a two-shot. That's a good idea! Ebaz: Hahaha, yeah. Oh, Silver X D And thanks! Good luck for your audition! Fromidam: Lol yeah I thought the Ruby/ PMS thing was funny because I could totally see it happening. And no one ever said Green organized it willingly; he probably got roped into it somehow : ) WhiteRose: Thanks. And yep, I can do that. Rat2rrj: Thanks for the story alert! And yes, I'll make sure Chili X Burgundy is on the way. Deanna: Thanks for the story alert!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** ODILE X BRENDAN FROM MY 'CHOICES: PART ONE' CHAPTER! X D D D D D D D

**Summary:** WOOT IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M SO EXCITED!

**Choices (Finale)**

There was only one bed.

Brendan and I stood in the doorway, our soaked-through clothes dripping onto the floor of the room we had just rented in the Pokecenter. Outside, the thunder crashed, rain hammering against the windows.

"I'll go tell them that we need a room change," he said. I glanced over to see that his face had flushed, and that his eyes were anywhere but on me.

"Wait." Ignoring how my cheeks were burning, I put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Let's at least get changed first. We'll catch a cold if we stay in our wet clothes."

"Alright." He dropped our bags and closed the door behind us, tossing the keys onto the bed. I crouched down by my bag to take out a nightgown and undergarments, my fingers numb and clumsy from the cold.

"Do you want to change in the bathroom, or out here?" I asked, straightening.

He ran a hand over his face, exhaustion plain in his every feature. "You can take the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks. Holler when it's okay for me to come out." On legs heavy with tiredness I made my way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. The rain was audible even there, the sound reminding me more and more of hail as I peeled off my wet clothes and put them in a pile on the floor.

_Hey, what's wrong? _Larka queried from her pokeball, feeling my distress.

_It's just that a lot's happened, _I answered as I slipped into my nightdress, the warm, dry cotton feeling heavenly against my skin. _I'm worried about Team Magma and Aqua. _

_Don't be. Stress less. _

_D__on't try and make light of this, _I warned her, turning to face my reflection. My usually pale hazel eyes were fervent, the colour that the cold had whipped into my cheeks startling against the ghostlike pallor of the rest of my body. My dark hair hung like tangled seaweed against my shoulders, glistening with the rain that it had absorbed.

_What else am I supposed to do? _she asked. _The other option is to be scared out of my wits. _

I stared into my own eyes before sighing, stooping down to retrieve my wet outfit. _You're right. I'm sorry, Larka. _

_It's okay. Just don't take my head off next time I crack a joke, okay?_

_Okay. _I leaned against the door. "Brendan, can I come out now?"

"Yeah." The reply was nearly drowned out by the rain.

I unlocked the door and stepped out in reply, kicking it closed behind me. He had changed into long black pants and a tank top, his tanned skin turned skeletal under the gloomy lighting. He had taken off his hat, revealing the wet disarray of hair underneath.

"I phoned downstairs," he said, and I tucked my wet clothes back into my bag before withdrawing Larka's pokeball. "Since the storm's so bad all the rooms are booked. We're stuck with this one, unless we want to go try another center."

"It's too dangerous," I answered, releasing Larka. She stretched with the grace she had attained since evolving into a kirlia, each motion flowing seamlessly into the next. "And what if all the other centers are booked, too? Then we'll be stranded."

"I guess." He sighed, blowing a lock of near-black hair off his forehead. Then he tilted his chin up to look at me, his ruby-coloured eyes luminous compared to the shadiness of the room. "How're you doing?"

"Fine." Not wanting to acknowledge how his voice made my heart kick up a notch and how I really wasn't fine at all, I dropped my eyes to Larka, putting a hand on her head.

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Because…" He cleared his throat. "You can tell me, you know."

I glanced up. His face had flamed again, his expression anxious.

Lightning struck again, lighting up the room momentarily, and all at once my emotions came tumbling out of my mouth. "I'm scared," I blurted, my hand jerking back to grip at my wrist. Now that I had said it out loud the fear seemed to grow in my, twisting my stomach into knots and causing my throat to swell. "I'm scared of what will happen now that kyogre's been awakened. Steven said that the world will drown- is it already starting to happen?"

The storm howled outside, reinforcing my words, and I finally steeled myself enough to look at Brendan. He was still sitting on the bed, his eyes searching mine.

I expected him to tell me that it was going to be alright, or that I needed to be strong.

Instead he said nothing at all.

A stab of hurt targeted my midriff. "Forget it," I croaked, turning away.

"Wait, Odile!" There was a creak, and two warm arms twined around me from behind. "Sorry, that was stupid. I just don't know what to say."

His warmth seeped into me, releasing some of the tension in my body. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." He was so much taller than me that I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes. "Look, you know that the gym leaders are going to fight against Aqua and Magma. And all of us trainers will too. We're going to beat this."

"But at what cost?" My voice broke. "How many people- and pokemon- will die?"

"I don't know. But," he added, giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "know what I _do _know?"

"What?"

"That there is a working TV that gets more than a hundred channels right here in this very room."

I stared up at him, still trapped in his arms. He stared down at me, his expression caught between hopefulness and regret.

So I did what was to be expected.

I slapped him.

It was feeble, since my arm wasn't quite long enough to reach his face, but it made a satisfying sound.

His eyes widened. "What was that for?" he asked with no real venom in his voice, almost sounding as if he was trying not to laugh.

"For having such obvious topic changes," I answered. Then I patted the red mark, his flushed skin warm against my still-cold hand. "But thank you for trying to cheer me up."

His wince morphed into a grin. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was a valiant effort, but still a lousy one."

"O ye of little faith, I'll get you smiling by the end of the night," he tsked, and I dropped my hand. "Just you wait."

_That sounds naughty, _Larka interjected, a smile slinking across her face.

"But first: _television. _It's the best therapy." He sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to join him, trying his best to look severe. "Come. Sit."

"Brendan-"

He cut me off by leaning forward and grabbing my hand, tugging me towards him. I allowed him to, stifling a laugh at his expression as he forced me down beside him. "Now what?" I asked, biting my lip on a smile as he picked up the remote and started pressing buttons.

"_Now,"_ he said with great emphasis as the TV flickered on, "we watch mush. And we watch much of it."

"Mush?" I echoed.

"Yeah, mush. You know: movies that are so bad that they're good? The ones that keep your mind off everything else," he clarified. Then he nudged me, the grin that I so loved making a reappearance. "C'mon, you're a girl- you should know about mush."

I snorted, nudging him back and sending us both rocking. "I resent that."

From the other side of the room I saw one of Brendan's pokeballs glow red, and Jace let himself out of his pokeball, his long claws glinting in the half-light. He chirped at me, obviously siding with his trainer, and Larka flicked him on the side of the head. He glanced at her and blushed, the feathers over his face going rosy.

"Alright. What's on?" Brendan hummed, leaning back on the backboard and putting a hand behind his head to cushion himself. I flopped over onto my stomach, my chin in my hands.

"Apparently nothing much," I muttered. It was true. There were soap operas, reruns of TV shows that I hadn't heard of and the news. "Can you turn on the news for a minute?"

"No."

"Why?" I twisted around to look at him.

"Because I don't want you to be any more scared than you already are," he responded firmly.

"Brendan, ignorance isn't bliss." I searched his eyes, trying to make him understand.

It was in vain. "The world can wait for a night. The problems will still be there in the morning." He flicked on one of the soaps to end the conversation, the expression in his eyes stubborn. I opened my mouth to argue, but at that moment the sound of the storm grew to a scream, and our heads snapped around to face the window.

Rain had been beating against the glass, but with the screech of grating metal it came clean off, the pressure causing the entire windowpane to fly into the opposite wall. We all covered our heads as the glass shattered, and arctic winds rushed into the room, filling it with an instant chill. Rain splattered against the same wall as the windowpane had crashed into, splattering it with blotches of black.

As we sat there, stunned, the TV screen flickered and died. The lights went shortly after, plunging us into complete and utter darkness.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked eventually, my voice sounding small to my own ears.

Jace croaked a reply, and Larka issued out a subdued, _I think so. _

I heard Brendan groan, the bed creaking as he shifted his weight. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Here." I reached out my hand, which collided with his, and he wrapped his around mine tightly.

"Okay. Stay here, alright?"

I frowned in the general direction of his voice. "Where are you going?"

"To go push the cupboard up against the window to keep the room from flooding."

"Oh, no you don't," I said as he let go of my hand, managing to snag his arm. "You'll cut your feet on the glass. Larka can use telekinesis; let her do it." _Can you please, Larka? It'll be a huge help. _

_Duh, _she replied. _What, you think I'd let you drown?_

_We wouldn't _drown.

_Eh. _You'd_ probably be okay. Your boyfriend, however, is a very special snowflake- he could probably drown in a puddle. _

I flushed, all too aware that my hand was still on Brendan's arm. I released my grip, moving my hand to my lap. _He's not my boyfriend. And he would not. _

_You wish he was, though. _

_Quit sassing me and move the freaking cupboard already. _

I heard her sigh, and her burgundy eyes burned through the darkness as she utilized her telekinesis. A red haze surrounded the cupboard, and it dragged against the floor as she moved it to rest against the window, keeping the rain out.

"Thanks, Larka," Brendan said.

_You owe me, lover-boy, _she responded. _So stop blushing and kiss Odile already. Arceus, and to think that I thought that you looked like such a badass when I first saw you. _

"She says that you're welcome," I translated.

Quiet settled as my eyes adjusted. Larka was sitting on a dry patch of the floor with her legs tucked neatly underneath her, and Jace was lightly stroking her arm with his clawed fingers, making sure not to injure her. She was leaning on him, much more anxious than what she was letting on.

"So what now?" Brendan said.

I sighed. "I'm not really sure."

"I mean, I don't feel like having something to eat…"

"Me neither," I whispered. "I don't think I could stomach anything after the day we've had."

"And the power's out …"

"…So we can't distract ourselves."

He exhaled long and slow. "I guess we could plan what we're going to do tomorrow."

"No, I think we should play it by ear," I disagreed. "We need to know how bad the weather conditions are before making any plans."

"True." He yawned. "Look, I don't think that there's anything to do but go to sleep."

I muttered an agreement, before the fact that there was only one bed swept back into my head and cheeks.

His eyes were bright as ever in the murkiness. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No," I blurted, aghast. "The carpet's soaked, and there are glass shards everywhere."

His hand twitched, as it always did when he was embarrassed, up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "I can sleep on my bag. It'll be okay."

"Don't be ridiculous. Not only would that be uncomfortable, but it's freezing in here- you'll get sick. Neither of us are sleeping on the floor."

I could _not _believe I was about to say this. I could _not. _I would never live it down.

Grimacing, I managed to choke out, "Sleep here."

_I'll let this painfully awkward situation run its course, _Larka interrupted in form of a goodnight, returning herself to her pokeball. Jace coughed a laugh and followed suit.

Brendan's bright eyes were unusually solemn. "Really?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "It's no problem." _Oh my Arceus, I can't believe I'm sharing a bed with a guy. _

He lifted a hand as if to touch me, but let it fall. "Thank you, Odile. I'll sleep on top of the covers."

"Won't you be cold?" I asked, feeling my way up to where the pillows lay at the top of the bed and pulling down the covers.

_You just want in his pants, don't you? _Larka asked from her pokeball. _Seriously, _she mocked in a painful falsetto,_ 'Oh no Brendan, sleep here with me!' and 'Oh no, Brendan, don't sleep on top of the covers! Sleep underneath them with me! We can cuddle!' Good Arceus, woman, you're shameless. _

_THAT IS NOT TRUE, _I shot back at her, horrified. Then I slid under the covers, fighting the urge to hide my face. _Why, did it sound like that?_

_Nah, I'm just joking. Goodnight, Odile. Have fun sleeping with your future husband. _

_Goodnight, you troll. _

"I'll be fine," Brendan assured me, his voice lowering to a bedroom whisper. A miniscule amount of light filtered in from a gap between the cupboard and the window, the gleam of his eyes visible as he laid down on the covers beside me. The bed was small; it could fit two people comfortably, but without much moving room. "Goodnight, Odile."

"Goodnight, Brendan." Ignoring at how my nerve endings prickled by being in such close proximity to him, I closed my eyes, praying that sleep would come fast as the storm raged on.

A few minutes later unconsciousness overtook me, and I fell into oblivion.

000

I was woken up sometime later by the sound of teeth chattering.

I frowned, bleary from sleep. Blinking a few times to let my eyes adjust, I rolled over to see Brendan shivering, still on top of the blankets.

I shuffled over to gently prod his shoulder. "Brendan."

He stirred, opening one eye. "What's wrong?" he yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"You're freezing," I said, putting my hand to the side of his face. His skin was cold to the touch. "Get under the covers."

He blinked, his gaze roving over my face. Then he peeled back the covers and slipped under them, shifting closer to me.

"Is this alright?" he asked as he moved so that he lay next to me, his skin icy against mine.

"Yes, it's fine." I felt him wrap an arm around me, and I laid my head on his chest, finding the beating of his heart more to my liking than the sound of the rain.

He rested his chin on the top of my head. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," I answered, too tired to feel embarrassed. Twining my arms around him, I fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my face, not caring just how much fun Larka would have finding us in this position.


	91. Love In Four Acts

**Disclaimer:** ColourfulShipper: I'm glad to hear it! Awesome: Yay I'm so happy you liked 'Lost Scenes'- it's one of my personal favourites. EVERYONE, ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE ON THE WAY.

OMG OMG LOOK UP 'Pokemon Special Opening' ON YOUTUBE AND IT'S THE FIRST ONE THAT POPS UP. IT'S FANMADE BUT I HEART IT SO HARD. AND ON DA TYPE IN 'Alexial' AND CLICK ON THE NUZLOCKE THAT POPS UP. HNGGGGG!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Dawn, Ash and Touko.

**Summary:** To take care of two requests- one for Othelloshipping and the other for Pearlshipping- this is an Othelloshipping vs. Pearlshipping drabble. Enjoy!

**Love In Four Acts**

_(Act One)_

She was a girl with candy kisses and purple prose; he was a boy with a sweet tooth and no interest in poetry. Love shot across her sky like a meteor, melting the stars in the still-light sky and causing the yellow to smudge like Van Gogh's _Starry Night- _they were all twin-flame smiles and 'I-understand-you-completely' silences, though his stars hadn't quite melted yet. They were going to, though. She was sure of it.

One day, he left her on the sandy shore for a midsummer night's dream, cheek-kisses and promises of returning someday spoken with longing and sincerity.

She stood and watched him until he was out of sight.

_(-When down her weedy trophies and herself/ Fell in the weeping brook-)_

_(Act Two)_

She was a girl with stop-sign eyes and a siren's song; he was a boy with small-town trust and a love for music. Futile resistance and instantly-kindled chemistry smoldered into synchronized steps and hearts beating at the same rhythm. They called that girl a killer, but he called her a friend and maybe even something more.

Feelings surfaced in him when he found her with the king, and he cried to the purple-prose girl with the candy kisses, searching for her twin-flame smile.

When he found it, his stars half-melted.

And he told her that he was coming home.

_(-Her clothes spread wide, and mermaid-like awhile they bore her up-)_

_(Act Three)_

He came a week later to regretful glances and enough tears to drown him.

"She's dead."

"…"

"Ash, are you alright?"

"That can't be right. That's _not _right. What are you talking about?"

"She was out on the dock, and she fell and hit her head on the side of it. She never regained consciousness."

"No. That can't happen. Not to _Dawn._"

"I'm so sorry."

"…"

"Ash?"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry about Dawn."

"Why?"

"She's dead."

_(-Which time she chanted snatches of old lauds/ As one incapable of her own distress-)_

_(__Final Act)_

The boy went back to Unova, and when he saw that girl with the stop-sign eyes he smiled so, so wide.

And he sought solace in her siren's song as he clung to her and cried.

_(Angel, darling, it's been months. _

_(And guess what?_

_(She's still six feet under.)_


	92. Just Accept The Thank You

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Kotone X Silver, as a continuation (as requested) to 'Just Take The Flowers'.

**Summary:** : 3

**J****ust Accept The Thank You**

Silver's brows furrow in confusion when he feels someone tug at the back of his shirt, and he turns around to see Kotone blinking up at him.

"What do you want?" he grumbles, flushing as he notices that she grips the bouquet he gave her in her right hand.

"I wanted to thank you," she says.

"Why?" he grinds out. "I'm just taking pity on you, that's all." She has a dubious expression on her face. "I'm _serious."_

"Still, it was nice," she replies, unfazed. With a small smile on her face she reaches up to pinch his collar inbetween her thumb and forefinger, pulling him down the few centimeters so that he's eyelevel with her. _"You're _nice. So just accept the thank you."

"I'm not-"

His retort is cut off by her pressing her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss, and she releases his collar, waving the bouquet at him in farewell. "See you around, Silver!" she giggles, and darts off.

He stands there, frozen and blushing, for an hour after she's gone.


	93. Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** YES, EVERYONE, ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE ON THE WAY. Here's the order I'm gonna write them in: Dexholders, feelingshipping, N X Touko/ Black X Skyla, Chili X Cabernet and then whatever other requests I get.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Jesse X James, as requested.

**Summary:** Ugh I hate this so much ajdfskhsikls *beats head against keyboard*

**Road Trip**

"Jesse?"

"What, James?"

"Are we there yet?"

"We just into the car!"

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask."

_-5 minutes later-_

"Jesse?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

Cue a vein in her forehead throbbing. "James, the _car is still moving. _Use your head."

"To do what?"

There is a thud as she beats her head against the steering wheel.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Jesse?"

"WHAT NOW?"

"…Are we there yet?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET, WHEN WE ARE I WILL TELL YOU SO JUST SHUT UP." There's a sizzle as anime flames shoot out of her eyes, nearly melting the windshield.

He whimpers and falls silent.

_-15 minutes later-_

"Jesse?"

"NO. NO. NO. NO." She turns around and whacks him. "WE ARE NOT THERE YET."

"...Actually, I was just going to say that I need a bathroom break…"

"…Oh." The surprise in her voice is evident. "Alright."

There's a snicker from the seat beside James. "Ya might want to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the car ride, Jamie."

She grits her teeth and smacks Meowth, and then James for good measure.


	94. Family Photo

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for your reviews, everyone! All your reviews are coming soon! (And yes, Teal, I can)

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Dexholders (contains feelingshipping).

**Summary:** Awwww, I'm really fond of this one…

**Family Photo**

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road!" sang Blue, bending over to put her eye to the viewfinder of the camera that was propped atop the tripod. The rest of the Dexholders milled around in front of her, all wearing outfits the same colour as their names (as ordered by White).

Blue kept calling out demands, which were ignored. Near the back of the room Yellow was running her hand through a blushing Green's hair, trying to tame it; Gold was practicing the faces he would be pulling during the photo until Crys saw and promptly pinched his cheek, telling him to behave. Ruby and Sapphire were in the middle, Ruby fussing with her hair and the dress that he had smuggled her into. Emerald was in the middle of a joke-telling session with Dia and Pearl, with Platina filing her nails while eavesdropping. Black and White were in a heated discussion, which ended with Black putting his munna on his head and shouting "BLANK!" for all to hear.

"

No one's _listening _to me," whined Blue as Silver wandered closer, his hair combed back and his shirt tucked neatly in.

"I can fix that," he assured her, and then turned to face the others. "HEY! BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO BLUE!"

No one even looked over.

With a grimace he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped and covered their eyes, casting accusing glances at him.

"Sorry, but Blue wants your attention," he explained.

"Thanks, Silv," she said, leaning over to drop a kiss on his cheek. He flushed a thousand different shades of red. "Okay, people, gather around Ruby and Sapphire!"

They all did so.

"Hm…" Blue straightened, tapping a contemplative foot against the floor. "Okay. Emerald, kneel down in the front. Gold and Crystal, you go on his left, slightly behind Ruby and Sapphire. Silver, you go behind them since you're taller. Red, Green and Yellow go to the right of Emerald- and oooh, know what would be adorable? Green, hoist Yellow up onto your shoulders! Yes, just like that!" She squealed and clapped her hands. "And last but not least, Black and White, kneel on either side of Emerald! Yay! That's perfect! Everyone: pose, smile and say 'Gotta catch 'em all'!"

Emerald was kneeling in the very front on both knees, his eyes squinting as he smiled. White kneeled on her left leg on his left, her face tilted to best show off her profile, and Black kneeled on his right leg on Emerald's left, his hand half-raised in a victory sign. Gold was doing bunny ears behind a grinning Crystal's head, and Silver wore a small smile that showed mostly in his eyes from behind them. Across from them was Red, who was winking at the camera, and Green, who was smiling slightly with Yellow laughing atop his shoulders. Ruby pulled Sapphire into an embrace, and she leaned her head on his chest, both of them beaming.

Blue set the timer and rushed to throw her arms around Silver from behind, putting her chin on his shoulder and delivering the biggest smile she could manage. They all shouted in unison as the flash went off, joy clear in all of their faces, and Crys made sure to put it in the scrapbook labeled 'Family' for them all to share.


	95. Helena Beat

**Disclaimer:** LuckyTigger: Thanks! I thought the idea was cute, too. OH, AND GUYS, I LIED- THE ORDER OF REQUESTS ARE A LITTLE SCRAMBLED. BEAR WITH ME.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Elesa-centric, with some Elesa X Volkner as requested. I mean, she's a model…so of course I'm going to twist that. You know me. (I mean, look at what I did to Kotone in 'Patron Saint'. I have major issues.)

**Summary:** Drabble set to a song from my favorite band- 'Helena Beat' by Foster the People.

**Helena Beat**

_~I tried to say that's not the only way,_

_I never knew if I could convince myself to change;_

_You were pacing, I was insecure_

_Slip and fall- I got the calls from the prison I was living in~_

I'm not hungry, really. No, really, I'm not- I just had a _huge _breakfast, so I have no room for lunch at all. Huh? What did I have for breakfast, you ask? Um… a-an omelet. Two, actually. Gosh, I'm stuffed. You have no idea. What? My stomach just rumbled? N-no! That's ridiculous! I'm not hungry. The idea of food makes me sick.

What's with that worried look, Volkner? I'm telling you that I'm fine. You believe me, don't you, sweetheart?

Yes, of course you do. You always do.

I-I'm s-so g-g-grateful f-for t-t-that…

(But if I am, why do I feel so miserable when you simply accept my explanation?)

000

I'm not sick, really. No, really, I'm not- I just had to pee really badly, and that was why I ran to the bathroom so fast. Huh? I was acting weird all through dinner, you say- I was pushing my food around and not eating much? You must be imagining things, honey. What? You heard me puking? N-no! That's ridiculous! I feel absolutely, one-hundred-percent fine. Better than ever, even.

What's with that concerned look, Volkner? I'm telling you that I'm fine. You believe me, don't you, darling?

Yes, of course you do. You always do.

I'm so grateful for…for that…

(But there are some nights I think that I'm really not at all.)

000

I'm not sad, really. No, really, I'm not- I just had a bad dream, and that's why I woke from sleep crying. Huh? I've been down for quite a while now? Don't be silly; my life is… is perfect. It's so, _so _perfect. I'm a model. I get to walk around the streets and talk to crowds and sign autographs. What? You think that the things people have been saying about me are making me sad? N-no! That's ridiculous! Why should I care if they say I'm fat, or ugly, or shallow? Because I don't. I don't _at all. _

What's with that pitying look, Volkner? I'm telling you that I'm fine. You believe me, don't you, baby?

Yes, of course you do. You always do.

I-I'm so g-g-grateful for t-t-that.

(N-no, y-y-you're not m-making me c-c-cry, honest. You're doing everything right.

Right?)

000

Nothing's wrong, really. No, really, nothing is- I just feel _bad _sometimes, you know? There are days when my arms itch so badly, and it seems that letting the blood flow eases some of the agitation. There are some days when I look at the mirror and see a beautiful me, and others when I look at the mirror and see something hideous that doesn't deserve your love. That's why I cut all my hair off, you know. I thought that it might make my face appear slimmer, more edgy. Huh? Why do I feel so bad? I don't really know. My parents used to tell me to quit moping around, since there was nothing wrong with my life- I mean, they're right. Depression's a fad. It doesn't matter if what all the boys in my school ever wanted was to get in my pants, and nothing more. Or that all my friends would bitch about me behind my back. I mean, that's what all teenagers have to go through. I was no different. What? I'm beautiful and perfect just the way I am? I used to think that too, Volkner, but now I'm not so sure. Why would people bully other people that are beautiful and perfect? If I was, then I wouldn't be picked on. Not now, not ever.

What's with the shaking of your head, Volkner? You agree with me, don't you, dear?

You don't? You say that my parents were wrong, and that I'm wrong? You're saying that I really am beautiful and perfect, and that I don't need to continue doing any of the things I was doing to hurt myself?

No one's ever said that to me before. Not anyone. Not even the counselors at school.

I… Arceus, Volkner, I'm so grateful for this.

(And this time it's the truth.)

_~Yeah, yeah, it's okay_

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way_

_Yeah, yeah, and I'm alright_

_I took a sip of something poison but I hold on tight~_


	96. Falling For You

**Disclaimer:** WhiteRose: Thank you so much! *Hugs*

And where did all my reviewers go? School's eaten them all!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Chili X Burgundy, as requested.

**Summary:** This is so shameless.

**Falling For You **

Burgundy yelped as she found the ground rushing up to meet her, only to be rescued by a pair of warm arms hoisting her back up. "Careful there, cutie," Chili said as he put her back on her feet, wagging a scolding finger in her face. "Wouldn't want to mar that pretty little face of yours."

"W-whatever," the younger girl huffed, blushing as she untangled herself from his arms and stomped away.

He watched her go with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

000

The next time she was passing through the restaurant, she ran smack into Chili again, falling flat on her backside.

"Hey, cutie, you okay?" he smirked.

She flushed and bared her teeth at him. "Do I look like I'm okay?"

He chuckled good-naturedly and offered a hand. She knocked it aside and clambered up by herself.

"You _could_ watch where you're going, you know," she snipped as she dusted herself off, tossing her violet bob off her shoulders.

"Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?" he answered, and, making sure that their bodies brushed as he passed, walked off.

She stared after him, her expression caught between annoyance and bemusement.

000

When she found herself face-down on the floor of the restaurant a week later, she knew exactly who had tripped her.

"Do you have some personal vendetta against me?" she snarled at Chili as she got to her feet, rubbing a sore spot on her face.

He laughed heartily, a hand on his hip. "You could say that."

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" she ground out.

"Why? _You _tripped over _my _foot," he replied with a grin, trying to contain his laughter.

She stomped off, unable to think of an acceptable retort.

000

Chili was sitting at an empty table, taking his break. His eyes were closed, and he was enjoying the summer breeze that was wafting in from the open windows.

He heard the clack of shoes against the marble floor approaching, and, without opening his eyes, stuck out a nonchalant foot. A familiar cry reached his ears, and a small body landed on his lap.

He cracked an eye open to see a glowering Burgundy. "Fancy meeting you here, cutie."

"You planned that," she accused.

"Kinda." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Whatever, you jerk. I'm leaving." She made a move to get up.

"Nuh-uh," he said, trapping her within his arms. "Not so fast."

She struggled for a moment before sagging against his chest. "What do you want?" she grouched.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing much, really. It's just a simple little thing."

"Well, what?" she asked, turning her head away.

He put a finger under her chin and turned her face back so that he could meet her eyes. "Well, cutie, it seems that you've fallen for me. Literally."

Her cheeks blazed, and she tried to squeak out a disagreement, but he moved his finger to her lips to silence her.

"So surely one little kiss isn't too much to ask?"

Her blush intensified, but didn't fight him when he lowered his mouth to hers. In fact, she even hooked her fingers around his collar to bring his head back down when he moved to pull away.


	97. Everything Is Fine

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Sure! I'll do the OC X OC one if someone requests two OCs that I can do. Herpinthederpin: First off, your username is just awesome. You have won the internet with that username. And yep, I'll do the Chili X White one for sure. Rat2rrj: Thank you! And yes, Shooti X Langley would be an option X D

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Tons. (Includes minor shipping, including Touko X N and Skyla X Black as requested.)

**Summary:** An analysis of family life in the games. And I'm so proud of this one. SO CRY, DAMMIT, CRY : 3

**Everything Is Fine**

_(Until you check until the floorboards.)_

Dad, you _(looked)_ look so much like me. Mom always _(said)_ says so. We _(had)_ have the same dreams, the same eyes, the same voice.

She once told me that it only took you a few days to reach Viridian, so you must _(have been)_ be a fast traveller. Where _(would you be)_ are you now? You know, the only thing I have of yours is the cards you used to send me, but you don't even do that anymore.

(_Did)_ do you ever think about me? I think about you all the time.

And I think I'll just keeping on thinking that you're dead, because it's easier that way.

-Red

000

Not all of my dreams of you are good ones.

You always have a shadowed face, and no voice. Sometimes we'll be running to somewhere, to someplace I can't see, and you'll be so far ahead of me that I'll scream at you to please, _please _wait for me.

You never do.

You leave me behind, and I fall to my knees, fighting for air. I cry and cry and cry, and Mom or Green or someone will wake me up and I'll find out that I'm crying in real life, too.

And then I'll realize that the saddest thing isn't that I don't know if you'll ever come home; it's that I'm not sure that it'll matter if you do.

-Blue

000

Sometimes, when I'm not making someone else feel bad, _I _start to.

I watch cars pass and remember pain shooting up my arm and trying to crawl through the wreckage, searching for you and Mom. I watch little children get embraced by their parents and remember how it used to feel.

Daisy will find me when I'm like this, when I'm remembering the salty tang of tears flowing into my mouth and sterile hospital beds and graveyards and moving in with Gramps and-

And then she'll hug me, and she'll smell like Mom, and the tears will turn into more than just a memory.

-Green

000

I saw you in the water today. I was bending over a pond in Ilex Forest, washing my face with the cool water, and when I opened my eyes you were staring back at me: the same bright eyes, the same thin mouth, the same unruly hair.

It terrified me.

I stumbled so that my back hit a tree, my hands on my still-damp face. I won't become like you; I won't abandon the people I love, I won't leave the ones who need me most. I won't throw it away for some slut I met in Goldenrod and let the wife I was too lazy to divorce rot away in front of the television. I won't. I may look like you, but I will never, ever be you.

Right?

-Gold

000

My birthday is when it's hardest. I'll wake up early and wait for you to walk in the door. For years I've given up thinking that you will, but I sit on the steps anyway, waiting. I suppose I just want something to wait on. A dream, if you will. Something to hope for.

And when I blow out the candles and silently wish for you to come back, I can see the pain in Mom's eyes.

How can you hurt us like this?

-Crystal

000

Every night I peel off my shirt and stare into the mirror.

I look at the R you branded into my skin, and every single thing you've ever done or said comes back to me. I feel the blows landing on my skin, I feel your words knocking the breath out of me, and I feel all the worthlessness of the world pile up onto my shoulders.

But then Kotone will come in and button up my shirt for me, and kiss my scars. She'll look into my eyes and _see _me, really see me, in a way that you'll never see anyone.

And all the worthlessness will dissipate, because I'll remember that you were wrong.

-Silver

000

Daddy, I always find myself going back to the morning you yelled at me. You yelled that I was annoying and clumsy and dumb.

That morning I went to school and realized that you were right. My voice was high pitched, and very annoying indeed. I was clumsy- especially in Gym. And I was so dumb that I was surprised that no one had ever mentioned it before.

So I didn't talk all day. My friends asked why I wasn't talking, but I didn't want to annoy them, so I just shrugged in reply. In Gym I stuck to the sidelines because I didn't want to get in anybody's way. In Math I leaned my head onto the paper and shed a few tears when the test I was handed back turned out to be a 'C'.

Now, though, I don't think you're right. I don't think you ever were. Both Gold and Silver tell me that I'm annoying, clumsy and dumb- but in all the right ways. And I agree. It's what makes me who I am.

I always forgave you, Daddy; I was always the one that apologized first. But not anymore.

So goodbye, Daddy.

Don't tell your other daughter what you told me, okay?

-Kotone

000

Yeah, Dad, I get it. I'm not you, and will never be you. Quit yelling! I'm not talking back to you, I'm just trying to tell you-

Seriously, I'm not trying to give you attitude! I love you and everything, but I really don't want to be a trainer. Prof. Birch already offered for me to help out as his assistant, so-

No, Dad, becoming the Champion was always _your _dream, not mine! I've always loved researching-

Leave May out of this! It isn't because of her! What? You can't forbid me to see her: I'm seventeen! I can choose my own friends-

N-no, I'm not c-crying. I just have s-something in my eye. I k-k-know that crying isn't 'manly', a-alright? So just lay off! I-I-

_F-forget it! _I c-can't _deal _with this anymore! _ALL I'VE EVER WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE YOU PROUD. _T-there, I've said it! And I'm s-sorry that I'm such an embarrassment to y-you-

No! You know w-w-what, Dad? No.

This time, it's m-my turn to leave.

So _fuck off._

-Brendan

000

You know, Pa, you're the number one dad in the world.

Even if you barely listen when I'm telling you how my day went.

Even if you're grooming me to be a professor, even though I want to be a coordinator.

Even if you spend more time with your work than you do with Ma.

It's okay, though. Because you're my pa, and I love you.

-May

000

This happens all the time, really- no need to fuss. I'm sick, you see; I'm prone to illness. A little vomit is natural. My vomit has blood in it, you say? No worries, I have medication for that.

Oh, no, please don't call my parents, nurse! I don't want to bother them. Mother and Father get so worried about me, and I'm not even supposed to be travelling in the first place. They'll be so mad. Father especially. And I really don't like it when Father gets mad. He… he…well, never mind that.

Does he abuse me? Not at all- he punishes me. And I deserve it each and every time. I'm the worst son in the world, after all. So ungrateful, and so time-consuming….

Hm? Why, yes, I did mention that I'm sick. Blood tests? No, I don't need blood tests- I don't need to be here at the hospital at all, honestly.

What do I have? Oh, it's something really quite common- no need to fuss. Just cancer.

But please don't tell Father.

He'll be so very angry.

-Wally

000

Mom's seeing someone else now.

I spend my days over at Rowan's lab working with Dawn, and last week when I came home for supper there she was, kissing a man that I didn't know. I was so shocked- she saw me and tried to explain to me, but I ran up to my room and locked the door. It was like hearing that you were getting a new baby sister or brother when you were perfectly fine with the size of your family currently; confused, upset, resentful.

For two days I let myself cool down, and when I finally talked to her I was calm enough to understand.

I understand now that you're gone, Dad.

Wherever you are, I hope you're jealous.

-Lucas

000

This is to the role model that I never looked up to.

This is to the trainer I never saw fight.

This is to the teacher I never learned from.

This is to the song I never sang.

This is to the heart I never loved.

_This is to the dad I never met. _

-Dawn

000

I stand outside your battle facility every Friday, outside your office window, and battle with all my might.

Me and my team battle challengers that have come to face you, and they find themselves getting wiped out by my team. I laugh the way I saw you do on TV once, and I smile the way I saw you do on TV once, and I do the same victory pose.

And yet, when I turn around to glance up at your window, if I do glimpse you watching me it's when you're shaking your head, disapproval clear even from where I stand.

And I feel myself wilt a little.

-Barry

000

I'm scared for the day when straight As will mean nothing anymore.

They're the only thing that will earn your smiles, though they never keep them. Good grades equal a good university, which equals a good future. That's the first equation I ever learned.

Sometimes, though, I wish that you would smile when I phone home, or encourage my dreams of becoming Champion instead of calling them silly fantasies.

…Forget I said that. You're right, you're right- sentimentality doesn't get us anything worthwhile in life.

Maybe that's why straight As mean nothing to be anymore.

-Cheren

000

Mom tells me that you want another kid, and I can't help wondering if it's because of me.

Is it because you want someone who gets better grades? Is it because you want someone more talented? Is it because you want another child to love instead of me?

Skyla says I'm being stupid, and I think that I am, too, but there's part of me that wonders if you want to try again because you don't like the way I turned out.

Am I right?

-Black

000

I never asked for that sort of love.

I never asked for your hands to take off my pants, my shirt. I never asked to be touched like that. I never asked for me to be told to keep it a secret, that you would hurt me if anyone found it.

I never asked for it. For any of it.

I used to always tuck myself away in a safe place when I felt you crawl into bed with me. I used to daydream about a prince that would treat me kindly instead of roughly, and hate my pain instead of getting aroused by it.

Even now when I'm with my prince, if I feel his hands graze violated areas I find myself panicking.

He doesn't rush me, though. He just kisses me and holds me close and promises that he'll never hurt me.

I trust him. Know why?

Because he is nothing like you.

-White

000

Maybe if I was a boy you would love me. If I was a broad-shouldered, blonde boy with a bright grin and flashing blue eyes, who loved to play sports and lift weights. If I was a boy I would be intelligent, too, like Cheren. I would be fearless like White. I would be ambitious like Black.

But I'm not. I'm a girl. I'm a slim blonde girl with a shy smile and pastel blue eyes, who likes to shop and listen to peoples' problems. I'm not intelligent, fearless or ambitious, but I love flowers and making someone smile.

You know, you tell me that you love me even as you yell. You tell me that I'm not dumb, only to treat me like I am. You push me down, down, down, and then wonder why I'm being negative.

Gee, I wonder.

-Bianca

000

Everything's fine until you check under the floorboards.

When you do, you find things that you should have seen all along: the lies Father was feeding me and everyone else, the two different sides of the truth, the beauty in the world we live in.

I may not have a human heart, Father, but I can feel just as much as everyone else can. I don't know what it means to have a heart, but what I do know is that I was inhaling an illusion, and I might have lung cancer now.

Reality's set in, and I've put the floorboards back where they once were.

Because it doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks. It doesn't matter what you or anyone else does. It _doesn't matter. _

What matters is me, and the people that love me and accept me for who I am.

And _I _know that I don't need a crown to be a king.

-N


	98. Photogenic

**Disclaimer:** HerpintheDerpin: Thank you! That's awesome to hear. And yes, you've won the internet. And yes, I'm doing your request X D LuckyTigger: What a wonderful thing to say! It was meant to make you think, so that's really heartwarming. WhiteRose: That is so touching. Thank you so, so much for that comment; my goal was to make people look at them in a way that was more than just a hunk of pixels, so that's really gratifying. AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks. Also, thanks to Pixelated Firefly for adding my story to his/her favourties/alerts!

Also, where are Inferno and Ebaz? They haven't commented for, like, ever ; A ;

OH AND GUYS I WAS THINKING OF DOING A NUZLOCKE RUN AS MY NEXT MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC ON HERE! If I did that, would you guys read it? I'd still do this one, of course, but I would do it on the side… so that's my new vote on here! PLEASE VOTE! (Also, if you don't know what a nuzlocke run is then Google it)

**If I wrote a nuzlocke run, would you read it?**

**Yes:** 0

**No: **0

Question: Look above : 3

My Answer: Look above. Please. PLEASE.

**Characters:** A Langley X Shooti, as requested.

**Summary:** I don't watch the anime, so I hope it's okay…

**Photogenic **

"You really are quite photogenic, you know."

Langley turned from where she stood packing up her bag after the festival, blinking in surprise at the boy that had appeared in the doorway. She noted his shock of blonde hair and keen eyes, her own eyes narrowing.

"Have we met?" she asked, not unkindly.

He gave a wry smile. "Not until now." He stepped forward, offering a hand. "I'm Shooti."

"Langley." She clasped his hand and shook it once.

"I know." At her sharp look he leaned his head to the side, his gaze assessing. "I've seen you battle at festivals. You're very good, sometimes even excellent."

She blinked, leaning her head to the opposite side that he was and releasing his hand. "Thanks."

"You're pokemon are all ice type, aren't they?" She nodded once. "Then yes, you're who I'm thinking of. I took these snapshots last festival." He stepped closer and held out his camera, and she leaned closer to take a look. Most of the pictures were of her pokemon: of how their white coats contrasted so spectacularly with the colourful background; of the determination so clearly stated in their eyes; of their dazzling array of attacks, all caught at the precise moment that they were most awe-inspiring.

And there were pictures of her, too. She was everywhere. In a victory pose, her smile dazzling; in the midst of battle, her hair flying behind her; after a defeat, eyes blazing with white-hot resolve.

"So you see, you really are quite photogenic," he murmured, his voice having lowered considerably. She glanced up, unaware until that moment of how close they had gotten, to see him staring down at her through flaxen lashes.

"And you're really quite talented at photography," she answered, her voice slightly uneven.

"I have other pictures that I can show you, if you'd like," he said.

A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. "Actually, I'm starving," she replied, half-turning to sling her backpack over her shoulder. "Want to catch dinner?"

She had the pleasure of seeing those keen eyes widen, caught off guard. "Really?"

"Sure. Hurry up, though; the diner closes at eight." And with that she swept out of the room, only casting a look over her shoulder to tell him that she expected him to come along.

He stowed his camera away and, smirking to himself at how his flirtation strategy had worked so well, followed.


	99. Model

**Disclaimer:** WhiteRose: Thanks! AND YAY! THANKS FOR VOTING *Hugs* You're the best. Oh, and I'll put the games in the votes…

OH AND GUYS I WAS THINKING OF DOING A NUZLOCKE RUN AS MY NEXT MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC ON HERE! If I did that, would you guys read it? I'd still do this one, of course, but I would do it on the side… so that's my new vote on here! PLEASE VOTE! (Also, if you don't know what a nuzlocke run is then Google it)

**If I wrote a nuzlocke run, would you read it? (If 'Yes', then which game)**

**Yes:** 1

**No: **0

**And Which Game?**

**Emerald:** 0

**Platinum: **0

**Black:** 0

**LeafGreen: **0

**HeartGold: **0

Question: Vote please

My Answer: I'll appreciate it so much

**Characters:** Cress X Elesa, as requested.

**Summary:** Hope you like it (enough to vote *cough* who said that?)!

**Model**

"This is highly undignified," sniffed Cress as he stood on a stool in the middle of Elesa's apartment with his arms stretched wide, clad in Elesa's newest design.

"Suck it up, darlin'," she mumbled around a mouthful of pins, pacing around him to survey where she needed to make adjustments. She stooped to slide a pin along the inside hem of the skirt, and he jumped. She directed a devious smile towards him. "Too close for comfort?"

"I plan to be a family man," he answered with disdain.

Her smile widened, and she straightened to assess him, a slender hand under her chin. "I hate to say it, but it doesn't look half bad on you," she remarked.

His cheeks reddened, the colour contrasting with the darkness of his hair. "I'll take that as a compliment," he replied hotly.

"As you should." She slid her earphones up to cover her ears and removed the pins from her mouth, putting them in a tiny plastic container. Then she turned and began walking away, her high-heeled boots clacking against the hardwood.

Cress's eyebrows shot up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Coffee break." She shot him a mockingly nonchalant glance from over her shoulder.

"What?" he squeaked. "You can't leave me like this."

"I can, actually. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?" she asked.

"I would like you to get me out of this wretched miniskirt-"

"A cappuccino it is, then. Now be a good boy, darlin', and try not to move around too much- unless you want to redo these few hours all over again." She exited, shutting the door quietly behind her.

He waited for a few minutes, too bewildered to say or do anything.

"Elesa!" he finally exploded. "Elesa! _Elesa! _This is _not appropriate in the least-"_

In the hallway, Elesa leaned against the door, muffling her laughter by putting a hand to her mouth. Chili and Dento laughed along with her, getting their brother's meltdown on their recorder for future use.

"ELESA THIS IS HIGHLY UNDIGINIFIED AND I DEMAND THAT YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT! I AM A GYMLEADER AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH, AND WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ASININE TREATMENT-"

He continued on until she finally felt guilty enough to let him off the hook, and the two brothers sagged on each other, holding their stomachs as they chortled.


	100. Rollercoaster

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks! And thanks so much for voting! HerpintheDerpin: I had fun writing it, so I'm happy you liked it! Thank you a billion times for voting! Crystal: Hi again! Thanks for the outline- I'll be sure to do your request! Thanks for voting! WhiteRose: Awwww, thanks! And thank you for voting!

**Which Game Should I Do My Nuzlocke On?** (WHEN A VOTE FOR A GAME REACHES 5 THEN THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED- ALSO, MY OWN OPINION WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION, ALTHOUGH YOUR VOTES ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IN MY DECIDING PROCESS)

ALSO, I CUT IT DOWN TO JUST TWO GAMES

**Platinum: **2

**Black:** 2

Question: Vote!

My Answer: Please!

**Characters:** Emmett X Elesa, as requested.

**Summary:** Awww now that you gave me an outline for Emmett he reminds me of Tamaki, who I adore….

**Rollercoaster **

"Emmett, get off of that- that's for the challengers, not you!"

The cart whizzes past her with an audible 'whoosh', his shrieks of delight drowning her out.

Her high-heeled foot taps impatiently on the floor. "Emmett, I'm serious. Your screaming is scaring away all the visitors."

"It's fun!"

"Yes, I know it's fun but..." Metal screeches in protest as the cart brakes, and she makes a startled noise. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Ride, too! Ride, too!"

"Emmett, put me down right now! _Emmett!"_

His laughter bounces off the walls, and the cart starts its rotation again, except this time with a squealing Elesa and a very pleased Emmett aboard.


	101. Changing Room

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks! And yep, your request is this one. Rat2rrj: Thanks! And yes, I'll do that fic for you. White Rose: Thank you so much! HerpintheDerpin: Thank you! Oh, and thanks to Champion Jack, Artemis and Sugar Baby Cressila for adding this to their favourites! Champion Jack: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews; I like Fire and Dragon pokemon, too : ) Thunder: Thanks, I'll definitely check out your story. REMEMBER, EVERYONE, VOTES ARE LOVED! PLEASE DO TAKE THE EXTRA FEW SECONDS TO TYPE OUT YOUR OPINION IN YOUR REVIEW!

Autumn: You better be ashamed! *Slaps you upside the head* It's been way too long! Awwww *hugs* If you ever need to rant/ talk something out/ anything like that then feel free to PM me, I'm happy to listen. Missed you too, hahaha : D and I'm flattered, seriously. And no, schools in Canada suck just as much in schools in America, that's for sure. And no, you aren't going overboard at all. Hm, I'd like to hear who you think each letter is addressed to, but it's okay if you forgot- I've forgotten, too, actually. D'aww, I'm glad you liked how I put you in 'Note Passing'! And yes, me and Brendan are totally canon X D so are Larka and Jace. Yay, I AM so proud of 'Everything Is Fine'! And hm, everyone seems to really like Gold's part for some reason… interesting.

**Which Game Should I Do My Nuzlocke On?** (WHEN A VOTE FOR A GAME REACHES 5 THEN THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED- ALSO, MY OWN OPINION WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION, ALTHOUGH YOUR VOTES ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IN MY DECIDING PROCESS.)

ALSO, I CUT IT DOWN TO JUST TWO GAMES

**Platinum: **2

**Black:** 3

Question: Vote!

My Answer: It's fun and easy!

**Characters:** OC X OC (Kari X Brett) as requested.

**Summary:** Short and lame.

**Changing Room**

"Do you like them?" Kari asked as she towed him through American Eagle.

"Yeah," he mumbled, hiding in his hood from the throng of girls that surrounded them.

"Then you'll hold them while I go into the changing room, right?"

"Um… yes?" he said in reply to her puppy-dog eyes.

"Good," she caroled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be out in two seconds!"

That two seconds turned out to be two hours, and a very grumpy Brett had to sit through it all, holding a pile of lingerie on his lap and having to endure the giggles of all who passed.


	102. Goodnight

**Disclaimer:** AshKetchumDarkSide: Thank you! ChampionJack: Thank you so much for all of your input! I'll be sure to take a look at your stories, and will contact you soon. Autumn: Lol thanks : D WhiteRose: It's totally ok, I love rants! (Yeah, I'm weird X D ) Thanks for the review! ThunderRiver: Thanks for voting and for the review!

**EVERYONE, I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A PLATINUM NUZLOCKE, ALTHOUGH THE MAJORITY VOTED FOR BLACK. THE REASON IS BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE A PLOT OUTLINE FOR PLATINUM- THANK YOU ALL WHO VOTED, AND IT'S UP, SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Reggie X Maylene, as requested.

**Summary:** Short and sweet (hopefully).

**Goodnight**

"Goodnight, Reggie," Maylene said as she closed up the gym, the brisk October wind ruffling her hair as they stood outside the doorway.

"Goodnight, Maylene," he replied with a small smile, his eyes seeming to absorb the starshine and reflect it all back at her.

She turned to walk away, her steps slightly unsteady because of how hard her heart was thumping, only to feel fingers intertwine with hers and haul her back.

Then his lips touched hers, and he gave her a proper goodbye.


	103. All Better

**Disclaimer:** Rat2rrj: Yes, it would : ) I find that couple really cute, actually. Olihmajor: Thank you for all your lovely, heartwarming reviews and for the favourite! And thank you so much for reviewing chapter seventeen- I worked extremely hard on that chapter, and it's nice to be commented on. And yes, the N in that story is the N we all know and love. A Person Named Pear: I'm really backed up right now, what with requests and writing my nuzlocke, but I'll be sure to do that for you. Thanks for reviewing! Kopycat: Thanks for adding this to your favourites, and for the incredibly sweet review! Artemis: Awww, thanks! Steven X Cynthia, coming right up!

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Bel X Cheren, as requested.

**Summary:** Little Cheren and Bel. Aren't they kawaii?

**All Better**

"You okay?" A five-year-old Cheren looked up to see round, blinking blue eyes and a mop of curly blonde hair.

"Go away," he mumbled, drawing his knees up higher to his chest and wiping at his tears.

"Here." In her grubby, pudgy white fingers were a pair of broken glasses, and she offered them to him. "They're yours, aren't they?"

He snatched them away. "Yeah. Now go away."

Instead she plopped down beside him, her summery pink dress brushing the gravel of the playground. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" he retorted, hiccupping and furiously scrubbing at his eyes.

"It's okay." She gave him a wide, crooked smile. "It's good to cry. It makes all the sadness wash away."

He sniffed, trying to clean his glasses but ending up cutting his thumb on the glass instead. "Actually, tears are formed in your tear ducts due to emotional distress. There's nothing good about it." At her awed expression, he shifted and glanced sharply at her. "What?"

"You're so smart," she said, her lashes fluttering in amazement.

He blinked, surprised. "You think so?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

"The bigger kids just called me a nerd," he said, downcast again. He frowned down at his thumb, where blood was welling up in the cut. "Ouch," he muttered, crinkling his nose.

"You okay?" she wondered aloud, and then saw the cut. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was mocking him. She stared back in a simple and straightforward way.

"That wouldn't be sanitary," he finally remarked.

She shrugged and leaned forward to kiss his cheek instead. "Don't cry, okay? Smiles are always better than tears." Then she got up and skipped away to join her friend Touko, who was giggling with her brother Black by the blacktop.

Cheren felt his face radiate heat for a moment. Then it cooled off and he wandered off to ponder the existence of cooties.


	104. Duty

**Disclaimer:** HerpintheDerpin: I love the word fangasm. It just rolls off your tongue. Fangasm… Sorry. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And thank you for your comment, it was really sweet! Artemis: Thanks for your awesome reviews, and thanks for answering all the questions! WhiteRose: Thanks! Olihmajor: Thank you! AshKetchumDarkSide: Thank you, I'll try to get on your request! Ratrr2j: Thanks, I'll try and write that for you!

I'm really sorry to all of those who made requests; I won't be updating often, so be warned.

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question: Saddest way for a pokemon to die? (Sorry, it's a weird question, I know, but I need ideas for my nuzlocke. Do check it out! Lol, shameless self-advertising X D)

My Answer: That's why I'm asking you!

**Characters:** Steven X Cynthia, as requested. (Even though I've stolen Steven away for myself and the other Steven fangirls.)

**Summary:** Yeah. Not much to say about this one.

**Duty**

Steven lay with his silvery head laid against the polished mahogany of his desk, a pile of papers stacked underneath his cheek.

His wife came in to quietly put a cup of coffee down beside him, and began massaging his stiffening shoulders. "Why do you do it?" she asked in a bedroom whisper.

He didn't lift his head. "Do what?"

"The company. You don't like it, so why do you take care of it?"

"It was what my father would have wanted." The words were nearly lost in the papers that smothered his mouth.

"No." She shook her head, her blonde hair swinging. "Your father would have wanted you to do what makes you happy, not what makes you miserable."

He straightened with a sigh, lifting a hand to cover the one that was perched on his shoulder. "I have a duty to this company."

"You have a duty to yourself, too," she murmured.

He was quiet for the longest time. Then he twisted his head around to touch his lips to her fingers, a ghost of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Maybe you're right," he said musingly, his gray lashes hung low to veil his eyes.

"I'm always right," she responded quietly, but with words touched with humor. He stood to take her hand in his, and they left the room, the papers left on the desk unattended.


	105. Last Night

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING, AMAZING RANTS AND REVIEWS! I've missed you; thanks for dropping by! Olihmajor: ALEXIAL'S NUZLOCKE X D D D D Sorry I love that thing to unhealthy levels, you have no idea. Hey, just wondering- what do you think the whole Steven-disappearing-thing is all about? I'd love to have a discussion about it; do PM me! (Or if you don't feel like having a chat no pressure, it's ok : ) ) Thank you for reviewing my older chapters- I love feedback! Your reviews are well-thought-out and all-around wonderful; thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry, but I won't be rewriting any of my fics; although I understand and cherish your criticism, I simply do not have the time, but will keep it in mind for my later fics. WhiteRose: Thanks for your review!

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Paul X Iris (sort of) as requested.

**Summary:** Just something I whipped up in Science, and decided to tack onto pokemon.

**Last Night**

Lies choke me

As his hands once did,

Such angry, once-loving fingers

Twining around my neck to shake me to sleep.

No,

I don't hate you. I only wanted to say

Goodnight before I pack my bags and leave.

His abuse was just as bad as yours:

Try to understand that fists aren't the only things that leave bruises.


	106. Hate

**Disclaimer:**

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Chili X Burgundy, as requested.

**Summary:** Just something I whipped up in Science, and decided to tack onto pokemon.

**Hate**

Hope that she will give in

And like awake as

Time ticks by,

Eating away at your already fraying willpower.

_(just one more tick of the clock and you know that you'll unravel;_

_just one more shallow exhale and you'll be gone. _

_you know he'll hate you for coveting something that's not yours,_

_but her heat is kindling your flame and _

_midnight has always been the time when you burn brightest.)_


	107. Fool Me Once

**Disclaimer:**

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Iris and Trip friendship, as requested.

**Summary:** Just something I whipped up in Science, and decided to tack onto pokemon.

**Fool Me Once**

Fireworks exploded in the summer sky as we held hands

Over a slowly crumbling cliff. We dove

Off, into the sea, and sank

Love and other star-crossed things beneath us.

_(we should have used them as liferafts instead)_

Make-believe bled into consequences that

Either of us could have bandaged, but chose not to.

_(we should have stopped the bleeding)_

Once upon a happily-

Never-after,

Clouds kept afloat as the

Earth caved into oblivion.

_(maybe if we did then we wouldn't feel our world quaking under our feet)_


	108. Love In Four Letters

**Disclaimer:** Artemis: Yep, I'll definitely do that for you. Thanks! Olihmajor: Thank you! Yes, that's exactly what I was going for in 'Last Night'- and for 'Hate', yeah, it's not my best, but I wanted it to be vague. And what do I do in Science? This. The teacher will be talking, and she'll say a word or phrase- like hate, last night or something- and I'll try and write something about it. It's much more interesting than atoms : ) Kopycat: Thank you so much!

You guys got me to 300 reviews…300 reviews is huge for me, because when I first started writing this story I had a dream (literally) that I got 300 reviews. I'm so overwhelmed- I love you all!

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question: (As requested by the ever-amazing Artemis, except altered a bit) If you could be any character in pokemon who would you be?

My Answer: I have no idea. May (in-game) maybe? I mean, she has Steven and Brendan going after her ; )

**Characters:** Marley X Lucas, as requested.

**Summary:** This one I didn't do in Science- I did it in Socials. X D (I think I'll do just one more of these and then I'll leave them alone.)

**Love In Four Letters**

Lie down

On the cold ground, and trade

Victory for surrender as the

Eastern sky bleeds red.


	109. SelfDestruction

**Disclaimer:**

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Karen and Jack, Champion Jack's OCs.

**Summary:** This is the last one of these acronyms- this one details the hardships these two may face in their journey across Kanto.

**Self-Destruction**

Smile every day,

Even if it hurts.

Love with all your heart, and

Forget how it may ache if you do.

Dispel your tears,

Even as they roll down your cheeks.

Sell your mind to your soul, and

Trust that it'll be in safe keeping.

Run until your lungs burst;

Unite freedom with passion, and feel aliveness underfoot.

Care about those who don't deserve to be cared about-

Try to change them, and end up changing yourself.

Inject hope into your bloodstream, and let it

Oxidize. It'll help as you fight to

Never forget the taste of chasing your dreams.


	110. Betrayed

**Disclaimer:** Olihmajor: As usual, your reviews are thoughtful, sincere comments that any writer would be lucky to receive. WhiteRose: You should try it, it's really fun! And of course I'll do that for you; if anyone wants to request an acronym, feel free to! I'll be going back to writing actual fics, but remember that acronyms and the pokedex-entry ones are always options. Ratr22J: Thanks for reviewing, and sure I'll do your request!

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Hm… Gengar X Gardevior, from PMD.

**Summary:** Betrayed, as requested by WhiteRose.

**Betrayed **

Beautiful angel, your lies

Echo through my bloodstream like pathogens.

Time and time again I think of you, and I taste

Rage on the tip of my tongue, hurt metallic in my mouth.

Angel, you were never so beautiful after all;

You broke me to see if I could fix myself again,

Ending the fairytale that was

Doomed never to start.


	111. Hatred and Pain

**Disclaimer:** Olihmajor: Thanks for reviewing! AshKetchumDarkSide: Sure, I can do that for you. Artemis: Hahaha thanks, I really enjoyed writing that Festivalshipping fic.

**EVERYONE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLATINUM NUZLOCKE**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Kari X Brett, as requested.

**Summary:** Acronyms, as requested.

**Hatred and Pain**

He stands alone

Against the dawn,

Tremor-ridden hands and insults put on

Repeat cycling through his head.

Each moment adds another weight onto his shoulders, and I

Dare to reach out

And place a hand against his face, wanting

Nothing more than to smooth out the creases of his face.

Dark, storm-cloud eyes

Pin me down, but I keep my tears from falling

As he releases a leaden sigh and says,

"_I__'m sorry._

"_N__ot everyone should have to feel hatred and pain."_


	112. Slow Dance

**Disclaimer:** Olihmajor: Thanks for reviewing; thank you for your critique, your compliments and everything else : ) Oh, and yes, I am aware that I can PM reviewers, it's just that I prefer to do it this way (because some members have the PM option turned-off, and all that jazz) thanks for telling me though! AshKetchumDarkSide: Sure, I can do that for you. I'm glad you liked it! Artemis: Hahaha thanks, I really enjoyed writing that Festivalshipping fic.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Langley and Bianca friendship fic, as requested.

**Summary:** I went to my school dance last night, which spawned this : )

**Slow Dance**

The pop music that blared from the speakers dimmed, the spotlights changing from a kaleidoscope of colours to a rosy pink. The grinding mass of teenagers stopped, tilting their heads to focus their attention on the DJ.

"I have to do this once per night," the cap-wearing man said into the microphone, "so grab a partner for the annual slow dance." He ducked his head to switch the CD, and there was a flurry of activity as people searched for someone to dance with.

Bianca stood stiffly in the middle of the throng, her blue eyes darting. The first strains of the song threaded through the air, and all around her teens danced: there were a group of girls, their arms all looped around each other's shoulders; couples, gyrating their hips while hand-in-hand; and friends swaying awkwardly, not quite touching. Bianca rubbed at the back of her blonde head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

There was a deliberate cough from behind her. She turned to find Langley standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Langley demanded.

Bianca shrugged, biting down on her lip. "No one asked me."

With a roll of her eyes Langley looped her arm through the blonde's, towing her into the middle of the dancefloor. "That's never stopped you before," she said, putting her hands on Bianca's shoulders.

A smile snuck onto Bianca's face. "Thanks, Lang."

Langley blew a strand of hair off her face. "Quit being sappy and waltz me."

Laughing all the while, Bianca did.


	113. Math

**Disclaimer:** Thank you, Sara16, for adding this to your favourites! Do review when you have the time!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Jack and Karen again, for Champion Jack.

**Summary:** I wrote these in math, and decided to incorporate them in a fic. Yes, I get freakishly depressed in math.

**Math**

"…And so you see, class, you will use these equations throughout your entire life…"

_M_

_A_

_T_

_H__, _Karen wrote as the teacher droned on.

_M__ath is_

_A_

_T__ime-consuming, completely _

_H__orrible waste of brain-power._

"…We'll be having a test next week…"

_T__ry to tell your parents how_

_E__very single _

_S__econd of studying was put_

_T__o waste._

"…I promise you, if you study you will not fail…"

_F__ind yourself there again, that_

_A__wful place_

_I__nside your mind where_

_L__etters decide your future and you can't do anything about it. _

"…Remember, everyone, that math isn't hard if you learn the rules of the type of math you're studying…"

_M__ash the papers together, blending numbers_

_A__nd words together until_

_T__he white spaces between the lines aren't visible anymore, and_

_H__atred at yourself mingles with that from your parents._

"…The entire test will be about BEDMAS and order of operations…"

_B__link once, twice-_

_E__ach time you do, the questions come closer. Take a_

_D__eep breath. Inhale three times, four-_

_M__ake your lungs work; don't choke on the_

_A__ddition as its equations wrap around your throat._

_S__ubmerge yourself in daydreams instead-_

"Karen." She jerked in surprise, turning wide eyes onto her seatmate. Jack was gazing at her, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"What?" she asked, covering the page of her acronyms with her hand.

"Don't," he said, removing her hand from the letters, "think like that. You'll be fine."

She blinked, lowering her eyes. "I just don't want to go to summer school again."

He gave her hand the quickest of squeezes before releasing it. "Writing poetry instead of taking notes doesn't help."

She gave him a half-smile. "If you've taken the time to read it, does that mean that you like my poetry?"

He snorted. "I never said it was _good _poetry."

Giggling, she shut her textbook. "You were thinking it, though."

He shot her an unimpressed look, but she had stooped to put her books into her bag. Part of him was glad- at least she wouldn't catch him smiling.


	114. Wish

**Disclaimer:** Kopycat: Thank you for reviewing! (And thanks especially for reviewing one of my earlier chapters!) I'm happy you liked Clockwork, it was a blast to write. Artemis: Ohmigosh thanks for requesting such an awesome fic! I'll do that straight away! (And, of course, thanks for all the flattery ; ) ChampionJack: Thanks! Olihmajor: Thanks for your reviews : ) Alternate Darkness: Thanks for adding this to your favourites, do review when youg et the time! Lumpycheez: No. I will not do your request.

….

….

Lol, gotcha, didn't I? Of course I can do it; joltik's adorable! Thanks for reviewing!

**The newest chapter of my nuzlocke is up; if you like this fic, do read and review it**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Mewtwo. Why? Because I feel like it.

**Summary:** Another acronym that I made up in…wait for it…math. Yeah. Shocker, I know.

**Wish**

Wake up

In the middle of the night to watch

Shooting stars

Hurtle across a dream-rimmed sky.

_(Then wake up again, for real this time, and realize that you had never been awake to begin with)_


	115. Joltik

**Disclaimer:** Romantic-Flights: Thanks so much for the favourite and for your lovely review! I'll definitely do that request for you! AND YOU LIKE ALEXIAL'S NUZLOCKE? Woot! Who's your favourite character? Who do you want Alexial to end up with; Brendan or Steven? *Takes a deep breath* Sorry, fangirl moment. X D AshKetchumDarkSide: Yep, I can do that for you. Olih: Thanks!

**If any of you have the time, could you please review my nuzlocke (if you haven't done so already) I'd really appreciate it : ) **

Question: Which anime character would you dress up as for Halloween? (As given to me by Artemis)

My Answer: Um… Probably Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. : ) Her maid outfit is so cute. (If I do that, does that mean I get Usui? *shot*)

**Characters:** Joltik, as requested.

**Summary:** There are some Pokedex entries that make you wonder. (And ick I hate this so much ; m ; )

**Joltik **

_Joltik: The Attaching Pokemon. Joltiks that live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses. _

I tasted each of Lumpy's tears as they rolled down her face, my tiny pink tongue flicking out to touch her wet cheek.

"Emmet, knock it off," she sniffled, brushing me off. I tumbled off her shoulder and landed on her bedspread. "Just leave me alone."

I stared up at her for the longest while before scuttling off the bed, doing the same thing I always did to cheer her up. Crawling to the outlet in the corner of the room, I unsheathed my fangs, lodging them into the outlet and sucking until I could feel the blood in my veins electrify.

Once I had drank my fill I went to the middle of the room. Checking to make sure that she was watching, I hopped over to the electric train set that sat in the corner, collecting dust.

With one touch of my paw it burst into motion, the locomotive shrilling its whistle and pumping around the broken tracks. I did the same to the disco ball that sat on the rug, transferring the electricity in my body to it.

Once I was done the entire room was a kaleidoscope of colour and motion. Radios talked importantly to themselves, while plugged-in cellphones played ringtones on repeat. Spotlights danced upon the walls, leached of colour due to the sunshine that streamed in through the window; the train went round and round, remote-control cars zooming around it without direction.

And as I sat there, panting and drained, Lumpy did something that made it all worthwhile.

She stopped crying long enough to say, "Thank you."


	116. FMA

**Disclaimer:** Champion Jack: Thanks! Even if I don't like a ship I'll write for them, so I can definitely do some Ash X May for you : ) Lumpycheez: I'm so glad you liked it! ; w ; YOU totally made MY day with that comment X D I wish pokemon could be here when I was sad, too. Or my fave anime character. Either works. Olihmajor: I think they're really cute, too! Thank you! Yep, that joltik was named after one of the subway bosses; Lumpy mentioned in one of her reviews that she had a joltik named Emmet, so I decided to incorporate that into the story. Romantic: I love Brendan, too! Even though I squeal whenever Alexial and Steven have a moment, I think that Brendan and Alexial should get together! : 3 ThetrainernamedSilver: Thanks! Of course, I really enjoy writing the pokedex entries! Mangaanimefan4eva: Thanks for adding this to your favourites, and me to your favourite authors!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Iris X Cheren, as requested.

**Summary:** A request from Artemis.

**FMA**

"No," Cheren said for what he hoped was the last time.

Iris, decked out in her blonde wig and military uniform, clasped her hands in front of her. "Please, Chere?" she whimpered. Her lips trembled at the corners, her brows slanting above her large, tear-filled eyes. "Please?"

"No."

"If you really, truly love me, Cheren, you'll do this for me."

He shifted, uncomfortable. "That's below the belt."

"Fine." With an overly dramatic sniffle, she drew herself up, wiping at her eyes. "It's nice to know you feel that way." Turning, she began to walk away.

He whipped his glasses off, and growled a sigh. _"Alright," _he ground out, a string of curses following the words. "Alright, I'll do it."

She wiped the heartbroken expression off her face in an instant, whirling to envelope her boyfriend in a hug. "Thanks so much!" she squealed in his ear. "I knew you'd come around!"

000

An hour later, Cheren stood at the costume party, Iris wrapped around him.

"What are you dressed up as?" Black asked.

"Roy and Riza, from FMA," Iris announced proudly, tousling Cheren's already mussed hair.

And as Cheren recited the periodic table under his breath, trying to stop his face from flushing, Iris reflected that they should've dressed up as Ed and Winry instead.


	117. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks, I'll revise that sentence : ) I am backed up, but of course I'll write that Zero fic for you! Artemis: Awwww, I'm glad you liked it! Arisu Rin: Oh… oh my God. Arisu Rin favourited my story. And reviewed. Holy Jesus. I feel so honoured right now, you have no idea. Everybody, Arisu is a beautiful writer- and her stories happen to be one of the reasons why I joined FF. Go read her stories!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Black X Skyla and Cheren X Bianca, as requested.

**Summary:** Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!

**Thanksgiving **

"What's a pikachu's favourite dance move?"

"The electric slide?" Cheren deadpanned.

Skyla clapped her hands together, nodding vigorously. "Yeah!" she laughed, downing yet another glass of cider. "How'd you know?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've told me that joke several times already," he muttered into his glass, looking around for Black. He had no idea why he used to think she was so hot, but one thing was certain- Black wanted her, so he could have her…

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back?"

…Because it was five minutes into the thanksgiving party…

"A stick! That's the answer, Cheren! It's a _stick! _Get it?"

…And he already wanted to tell her where she could stick that 'boomerang', along with her other horrible jokes.

000

Bianca and Black watched them from afar, sipping cider.

"He's lasting longer than I thought he would," Black remarked, smirking as Skyla- who was pretending to be drunk- launched into yet another fit of giggles. The gym leader caught Black's eye, and winked. Black winked back at her.

"I know that this is your way of making Cheren not be interested in Skyla, but don't you think you should call her off?" fretted Bianca, worrying her bottom lip when a vein Cheren's forehead pulsed.

"No," Black said instantly. "He knew I was interested in her and called her hot anyways, so this is my payback." He then tilted a knowing look at her. "Besides, you can go over there and calm him down after."

She blushed, suppressing a girlish giggle as she clinked Black's outstretched glass in agreement.


	118. Everytime

**Disclaimer:** Ash: Sure, I can do that! Yes, boys suffering because of clothing shopping IS hilarious X D Artemis: Thanks! Of course I'll do one with your OCs; I'm backed up right now with requests, but I'll make sure to get to it soon! Penny: Oh my God, thanks for ALL of your reviews X D and for the favourites! Frantic: I'm really backed up for requests right now, but I'll do some Green X Crystal : )

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Paul X Dawn, as requested by Romantic.

**Summary:** Everyone, go check out Romantic's fic 'Poke Academy', because it's amazing and needs much more love and reviews than it's getting : )

**Everytime**

"The answer is no," Paul deadpanned.

Dawn fanned out a series of photographs between her fingers: photographs of Paul tending to clefairies and cleffa, with Reggie at his side. "If you don't, these hit the internet," she declared.

He glared at her. She glared back at him.

Then he snatched the photos from her and stomped out onto the stage.

000

"I wonder if Dawn actually got him to do it," Lyra wondered aloud as her, Ash and Brock sat at the bar.

In response the spotlight on the stage dimmed, and the karaoke version of Cascada's 'Everytime We Touch' began blaring.

"'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,'" Dawn began in disharmonious tones, walking out onto the stage. "'I still feel your touch in my dreams.'"

"'Forgive me, my weakness,'" finished Paul, stepping into the spotlight. Lyra and Ash guffawed as he yelled the lyrics, spitting them out of his mouth as if they were the sourest of lemons. "'But I don't know why; without you, it's hard to survive.'"

"This is _so _going on Youtube," Lyra chortled, whipping out her camera to start recording. "Eat Paul's _dust, _Rebecca Black!"

"More like eat Paul's monotone," Brock chuckled.

Lyra laughed so hard that she nearly dropped the camera. Despite the shakiness, the video got a million hits the night later.


	119. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks! Artemis: Lol, I'm glad you liked it! Arther: Thank you so much!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** N X Touko, because I recently read Olihmajor's AMAZING POETRY GO READ IT RIGHT NOW.

**Summary:** This is a song I wrote for me- I mean Touko and N a long time ago.

**Sleeping Beauty **

The stars are falling,

(Falling)

As we watch the world turn.

The lights of certainty fade away,

Reminding me of the lullaby

That I will softly sing to you.

(Because it's you, it's you)

And all the while, this Ferris Wheel spins, spins.

000

Sleeping beauty, don't open your eyes;

Dream away all their childish lies.

Give me your finger and I will prick it for you-

Give me your heart and I'll build a castle around it.

(No one will hurt you, sweetheart, I swear)

Together we've fallen into this dream,

Forever entwined,

Forever agleam.

And all the while, this Ferris Wheel spins, spins.

000

The rotation of the wheel never ceases;

(Ceases)

Like our love, like our life.

We cheat death, immortal in our hearts and in our dreams-

As we rest we sing, as we sleep we kiss.

Inside our compartment we lie,

While inside their own people watch, listen.

They wait for us to stir, to wake, but we never do.

(Because I love you)

And all the while, this Ferris Wheel spins, spins.

000

Sleeping beauty, don't open your eyes;

Dream away all their childish lies.

Give me your finger and I will prick it for you-

Give me your heart and I'll build a castle around it.

(No one will hurt you, sweetheart, I swear)

Together we've fallen into this dream,

Forever entwined,

Forever agleam.

And all the while, this Ferris Wheel spins, spins.


	120. Bubblegum Pop

**Disclaimer:** Ratr22J: Sure! Artemis: Thanks! Olih: Thanks; like usual, your feedback makes it 1000 bazillion times better! Arther: Hahaha, I'd do the same X D

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Isaac X Anelise (as requested by Artemis) and Kari X Brett (As requested by Ash). It's not exactly what you requested, I know, but cut me some slack.

**Summary:** Artemis, I love all the bands you mentioned in your review! My favourite song of My Chemical Romance is 'Welcome To The Black Parade'; for Green Day it's either '21 Guns' or 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'; and for Jimmy Eat World it's 'The Middle'! : D

**Bubblegum Pop**

"_~Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue~!"_

Kari's voice hit an octave too high for her to handle, and her once-sweet warbling turned into a sort of strangled wailing that lasted a small eternity. Brett swore as he jerked on the wheel, and his car swerved dangerously into the other lane, where a pickup honked at him.

Wincing, Brett managed to steer the car back into the right lane, and shot a glare at Kari. "What the hell was that?"

"Singing." She smacked her gum. "And don't glare at me like that; it's not my fault you can't drive."

"I would be able to," he growled, "if you would stop _screaming in my ear along to the CD."_

"Besides, I wouldn't call that singing," Isaac interjected from the backseat, glancing up the stack of CDs he was sorting through.

"It was…" Anelise grimaced, pushing near-black hair out of her face.

"…Kind of like a scream," continued Isaac.

"Completely horrible," Ane agreed. "Maybe even worse than Isaac trying to play along to _My Chemical Romance _on Guitar Hero."

He made a face at her. "I am pro at that and you know it."

"Because that's obviously why the crowd boos you off every time," she teased, flicking his nose with her finger.

"That's only when I'm on the hardest level, okay? And you're one to talk! Your hair is always in your face like some wannabe-_The Grudge_: you can't even do anything on the easy level!" he shot back, grinning.

"I do _not _look like _The Grudge!" _she shrilled.

"Only in the mornings," he answered, snickering.

"Take that back!" she huffed.

"No," he said, but gave her a playful nudge.

"Stop," Brett groaned. "Stop flirting and hand me a CD."

Isaac, after blushing and stuttering out a refusal, did so, and Brett looked down at it. "Good. She can't sing along to this."

Kari puffed up her cheeks, chewing her gum loudly just to annoy him. "Why? What is it?"

"_Green Day's _newest album," Anelise said.

Kari crinkled her nose. "Can't we listen to some _Kesha _or something?"

The two in the back were quiet for a moment. "Ew," squeaked Anelise.

"No mention of bubblegum pop within a two-mile radius," Isaac added.

"Brett," Kari wheedled, "c'mon, you know I don't like rock music."

Brett drawled a sigh, wondering if it was possible to get a migraine within the course of five minutes. "We had to endure your country track," he reminded her. "It's your turn."

She pouted. "Whose side are you on?"

"The side with the better music."

Sulking, she flipped hair off her shoulder and slouched in the passenger seat, crossing her arms. "Bubblegum pop is awesome," she mumbled. She blew her gum into a bubble in front of her mouth, glaring into the middle-distance.

Leaning over with a devilish smile on her face, Anelise poked the bubble, causing it to pop and stick to Kari's face. Shrieking, Kari swiveled around to face Anelise, who had erupted into a fit of giggling. "I thought you said that you liked bubblegum pop," Anelise smirked.

Isaac muttered a one-liner about how 'punny' the situation was, and as Kari threw a hissy-fit Brett resolved to never again volunteer to drive a gaggle of his friends to the outlet mall.


	121. Lie

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Green X Crystal, as requested.

**Summary:** My reasoning is that Green could be a potentially (emotionally) hurtful boyfriend sometimes, just because of his personality. So… forgive me for the shit quality? *Has my hopeful face on*

**Lie **

"Love,

"I

"Enjoy the way you break me into pieces."

_(Maybe if I say it enough I'll start to believe it.)_


	122. Jetlagged

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Cress X Skyla, as requested.

**Summary:** A half-assed fic, because I'm tired and sick and have to go to school tomorrow. Oh God this is awful ; m ; (Also, the song is 'Jetlagged' by Simple Plan)

**J****etlagged**

"I miss Cress," Skyla sighed to Prof. Juniper as they ate. "I hate that we live so far apart."

The professor grinned sympathetically at her over the brim of his mug. "Young love always feels like that," he told her. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

"Yeah, but it's my birthday today," she mumbled, trying hard not to whine. "He said he was going to fly in and surprise me, and when I offered to fly him here he refused."

"How is it a surprise if he told you he's coming?" the professor asked, amused.

She shrugged. "I don't think he meant flying in-"

At that moment the lights dimmed, and the manager of the restaurant walked onto the stage, a spotlight trained on him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been informed that today is none other than our own gym leader's birthday," he declared, and the spotlight swerved to rest on Skyla.

Great applause rose up from the customers, and Skyla blinked in confusion. "Did you tell anyone?" she asked Prof. Juniper.

He shook his head, seeming bemused.

"And so, here is a performer from Striaton to help us celebrate it," the manager finished, stepping off the stage. The lights once again returned to center stage, and a blue-haired individual stepped into them, his clear eyes focused on Skyla.

"Cress!" Skyla gasped.

He gave a regal bow before plucking the microphone from its stand. An upbeat tune began playing, and he began to sing.

"_~What time is it where you are?_

"_I miss you more than anything._

"_Back at home you feel so far,_

"_Waiting for the phone to ring._

_It's getting lonely living upside down;_

_I don't even want to be in this town._

_Trying to figure out the time zones, making me crazy~"_

Unable to hide her delight, a smile broke out across Skyla's face as he continued.

"_~You say good morning when it's midnight;_

"_Going out of my head, alone in this bed._

"_I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad:_

"_I miss you so bad._

"_And my heart- heart- heart is so jetlagged;_

"_Heart- heart- heart is so jetlagged;_

"_Heart- heart- heart is so jetlagged~"_

There were whistles and more clapping as Skyla pushed her chair back to dart onto the stage, throwing herself at Cress. He hugged her tightly, and despite his dislike of PDA he kissed her for all to see, the last strains of the song hovering in the air before fading into oblivion.


	123. Murkrow

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Murkrow, as requested.

**Summary:** There are some Pokedex entries that make you wonder.

**Murkrow **

_Murkrow: The Darkness Pokemon. It is believed that seeing this pokemon at night will bring about ominous occurrences._

Life is a graveyard haunt.

The murkrow's eyes are shut wide open, and it stands upon the gravestone each day until witching hour arrives. When the night reaches that vital time the tolling of bells fills the air, and it sees the figure of its trainer in the mist, obscured and haloed in light but unmistakably _him_.

And it sings its song just for him; just for him, because it is sorry that they were torn apart like that, and is sorry that they can only see each other through the veil now.

000

The trainer stands on the other side, his living murkrow perched on his shoulder as he gazes at the corpse of his pokemon; at its talons, stiff and frozen but still digging into the tombstone, and at its eyes, which stare unblinkingly. He gazes at its still chest and frozen-over feathers, and at its beak, which is still opened in mid-song.

And he thinks, despite the fact that he is the one alive, that life is a graveyard haunt.


	124. Newton

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Pffft I never think they're funny, but I'm so glad you guys do! Awwww, thanks! It's nothing, really, just a head-cold : ) I'm so happy you liked them! Ahhhhh, I'm so grateful you liked the one about Zero!111oneone Thank you soooo much! Arther: Yeah, I'd take Sapph over May any day : ) Artemis: Irksomeshipping FTW; I'll definitely write that for you, thanks for such a detailed request! Rat: I LOVE Alice X Tonio, so of course!

Question: Do any of you watch Special A?

My Answer: It's a great anime that an equally great friend of mine recommended to me. Tell me if you like it, too : ) (I was thinking of starting a multichaptered fic like this for it)

**Characters:** Alice X Tonio, as requested. Awwww, I love this pairing!

**Summary:** Fluff.

**Newton **

"Tonio~"

"Alice, if you could wait just a minute-"

"Nope. I want to try something."

"But Alice, I've just started rereading Newton's action-reaction theory-"

"Well then, consider this an experiment." There is a loud _thwack _as she shuts the book. "Would a kiss be considered an action?"

"I suppose…"

"And it would also be a reaction, wouldn't it?"

"It depends on the s-situation… Wait, Alice, w-why are you so c-c-close?"

Lips clumsily meet in reply. After a moment she breaks it off, and a tinkling giggle fills the room. "There. Now you don't have to flip through that old book."

"…"

"…Tonio, are you okay? You're so red…do you have a fever?"

"No?" The word is drawn out shyly and uncertainly. "Actually, Alice…"

"Hm?"

"I didn't quite understand that outcome… could we maybe retry that experiment?"

Grinning, she complies.


	125. Attract

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Huh, no, I didn't know that X D Who knows, maybe I'm secretly psychic or something. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Ash: Of course, I'll get right on that : ) Penny: Hahaha, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Artemis: Well, I'm sorry that someone's been annoying you, but thanks for the compliments ; ) And no, I've never heard of an emo that likes JB *shudders at his name* Rat: Sure! Although… I'm sorry, but who are Sheena and Kevin? Arther: Oh jeez, is your love for Pearl the reason why you like Damion so much? X D Lucy: Of course, I'd be willing to do all of your requests! Thanks, you brilliant reviewer ; ) Also, thanks to ReveyLationsFulfillment for adding this to your favourites!

EVERYONE, I HAVE DISCOVERED BLEACH. AND I LOVE IT.

Question: GUYS THERE IS NEWS ON SEREBII THAT A NEW POKEMON GAME IS COMING OUT!oneoneone111(Even if it is unconfirmed)

My Answer: HNNNG so excited! (*crosses fingers for R/S/E remake*)

**Characters:** Isaac X Anelise, as requested.

**Summary:** Isaac and Anelise get trapped in a pokemart due to a an unconventional losing of the keys, but when Isaac's audino uses Attract on Anelise get a little more interesting. (As given to me by Artemis)

**Attract**

"I just want you to know," said Isaac with infuriating calm, "that this is one hundred percent your fault."

Anelise whipped around, her dark hair flying. "It was _your _audino that swallowed the keys!" she shot back, glaring at him from behind her red-rimmed glasses.

"But you're the one that works here," he answered, gesturing to her gaudy pokemart uniform, "and you're the one that phoned me over here to begin with."

The two scowled at each other. "It's not my fault that I needed a ride home!"

"Technically, it is," he replied, lifting a scholarly finger. "You're the one that keeps flunking your driver's exam."

"Yeah, well, you're the one that refuses to help me study!"

"Also, you're the one that dropped your keys. They just happened to fall into my audino's mouth."

"Stop defending your audino!"

Kip, Isaac's audino, looked back and forth from the two as if watching a ping-pong match as they continued to bicker. The pokemon hated to see them fight; he could always see the telltale glimmer of annoyance in his trainer's eyes, and Anelise was always so _loud…_

Deciding on his course of action, Kip drew his plump self up to his full height, and focused his eyes on Anelise. She glanced down at him, surprised and irritated. "What, Kip?"

Kip's eyes glowed cerulean, and Anelise stiffened, trapped in his gaze. Her eyes flashed the same colour as his before she dropped in a faint.

"Anelise!" The name sprang forth from Isaac's lips, and he caught her before she hit the floor. "Anelise?" He shook her once, and, upon receiving no response, swung his head around to glare at his pokemon. "Kip, what did you do?"

Kip giggled, pleased with himself.

A garbled sigh brought Isaac's attention back to the girl in his arms. Anelise stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she straightened. "What happened?" she murmured, dazed.

"I don't know." He gazed down at her, his face wiped clean of annoyance and replaced with concern. "Are you okay? You just fainted there."

Instead of pushing him off and becoming defensive, as he expected her to do, her expression became radiant. She threw her arms around his neck, and squealed, "Oh, Isaac! You caught me, didn't you?"

"Uh…I thought I did," he said, not returning the embrace. "I'm starting to wonder, though. You seem to have head trauma. Maybe a concussion."

"Don't be silly!" she laughed, pressing her cheek against his lovingly. "You wouldn't let that happen. It's because you care about me, just like I care about you!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked bluntly.

"Nope!" Her lips popped on the P.

"Drugged?"

"Of course not!"

With Anelise still hanging from around his neck, Isaac wheeled around to face his pokemon. "What did you _do?" _he demanded, aghast at his friend's behavior.

Laughing, the audino sketched a heart in the air with his finger.

"You used _Attract _on her?" Isaac yelled.

Overcome by the hilarity of it, Kip doubled over in laughter, nodding vigorously.

Isaac returned his bewildered stare to Anelise, who was gazing at him with eyes enriched with adoration. "I love you, you know," she told him, giving a rapturous smile. "Always have, and always will."

Bit by bit Isaac's anger at Kip faded, and mischief welled up in its place. A smirk tugged at his lips, while Anelise blinked obliviously up at him.

000

Half an hour later, Isaac was perched on the checkout counter, a camcorder trained on Anelise in his hand. "So what do you love about me, Anelise?"

Her mouth went soft at the thought, and she cupped her chin in her hands. "Well… I love how even though you tease me, you always back me up when I need you to. I love how your eyes get darker when you're deep in thought, and I love that dimple that sometimes shows up when you smile. I love your spazzy way of dancing. I love… everything about you."

Her sentence ended on a serious tone, and his smirk faltered.

She noticed his change in expression immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said hastily. He looked at the camcorder, and then back at her. Sighing, he deleted the video he took, and tossed the camcorder to the side. "How long until it wears off?" he asked Kip.

Kip shrugged.

"What's wrong?" repeated Anelise.

Isaac glanced at her, and felt guilt consume him. Standing there in front of him, with her heart laid bare and no way for her to control it, he couldn't find any humor in it anymore. "Just… stop talking," he told her. "Kip used Attract on you; you're completely out of it."

She just stared at him blankly.

"Okay, stay here," he said, hopping off the counter. "I heard water helps the effects to go away." He ducked into the back storage area, leaving Anelise and Kip alone.

As soon as he was out of sight Anelise relaxed, the blank look evaporating. Kip blinked at her in confusion, and she gave him a weary smile. "The effects faded a long time ago," she explained, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "That jerk; it was such a dick move to film me, even if he did throw it away after. Still…" She chuckled to herself. "It was nice to say those things out loud, even if he'll never know they're true."

Realization dawned on Kip's face, and she dropped him a wink. "What do you say to using Attract on _him _next time, hm? Then we'll be able to call it even for the swallowing-the-keys thing."

Kip bobbed his head in agreement before Isaac came back with a bottle in hand, and Anelise schooled her features into expressionlessness once again.


	126. Fear of Falling

**Disclaimer:** Crystal: Thanks for adding this to your favourites! Artemis: You're very welcome : ) Lucy: I want either a R/ S / E Remake or a Pokemon Gray where N comes back! Thank YOU for being so fantastic! Ebaz: YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM. Especially your acronym- that made me go 'Awwww', since it was so nice. You're way too kind, Ebaz!

Question: What are you guys doing for Halloween?

My Answer: Taking my brother trick-or-treating, and then having a movie night with some of my buds : )

**Characters:** One-sided Paul X Zoey, on Zoey's side, as requested.

**Summary:** Acronym, again. (Also, the song is 'As You Cry' by The Hush Sound.)

**Fear of Falling**

_~I must be the last of my kind,_

_Because you treasure me despite all the signs;_

_The love has disappeared and oh, darling,_

_You shouldn't even try~_

_boy-that-always-runs-away, _

So,

Our last conversation has been

Running through my head- has it been

Running through yours? Because,

You know, 'sorry' is the loneliest of words.

_so say it with me, won't you?_

_-girl-that-tried-to-catch-you_

000

_girl-of-the-hopeless-variety, _

Building up all these

Unsent letters is really

Taking a toll on my consciousness.

_so stop sending letters as if you expect me to write a response. _

_-boy-that-runs-for-a-reason _

000

_boy-that-could-have-been-something-more, _

Your eyes are the one and

Only thing that I see nowadays:

Under my blankets I burrow, but nothing can keep me from

Remembering each and

Every moment we never spent together.

_you broke us up before we were even together, and i'll always regret the moments we never got to share._

_-girl-that-wonders-about-what-might-have-been_

000

_girl-that-should-have-known-better,_

Never again tether yourself to the

One thing that was destined

To cut you off.

_you can call me cruel, but i was just teaching you a lesson._

_-boy-that-proved-a-point _

000

_boy-that's-afraid-of-love,_

Thank you

For never bothering to help me up

Everytime I fell.

_you can call me lovesick, but we both know i'm lovestrong. _

_-girl-that-would-have-held-your-hand _

000

_girl-that-should-move-on,_

On wintry days I've

Noticed that I recall our

'Love' more fondly; probably because winter days remind me of the way

You tried to warm up my heart.

_if you loved me, like your stupid infatuation tried to convince you, then you would have known that winter is my favourite season._

_-boy-that-shouldn't-be-causing-you-so-much-angst _

000

_boy-that-broke-my-heart,_

Over our heads- that's what we were. We were hate

Notes and verbal blows and why-don't-you-love-mes, and

Even though I know you don't like run on sentences I need to write this down.

_i think i'm starting to realize that loving the antihero isn't all it's cracked up to be, and that i can be a heroine on my own. _

_-girl-that's-taping-it-back-together _

000

_girl-that-is-so-much-better-off-without-me,_

Why did you fall so

Hard for me? No matter what, I can't get

Over the fact that I was the one that caused you to

Slide so easily into hell.

_no, don't be the heroine; be the knight, and save your own fucking self. _

_-boy-that-you-didn't-even-really-know _

000

_paul,_

Holding onto my interpretation of you is making reality harder to

Understand, so this is the last letter. I just need to say one last

Regret, and then it'll be time

To let go.

_i was naïve and you were cruel, but you taught me a lesson that's more poignant than any sort of love could teach me: that the fear of falling is nothing compared to the thrill, and that no matter the outcome it's always better to have played the game and lost, than to never have played at all._

_-zoey_

_~As you cry, I want to lie_

_Say I love you so, darling, even though I don't_

_There's no easy way to ease the pain_

_Roses and tulips have withered away, they've had their day_

_So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye_

_Goodbye~_


	127. Faith Collapsing

**Disclaimer:** Crystal: Thanks for adding this to your favourites! Lucy: You're so flattering- thank you so much standing up for me! Also, a special thanks to your little story : ) Ebaz: Your acrostic was lovely, as was all of your reviews. You are such a kind, wonderful person; thank you so much for sticking up for me! I was feeling down about that until you came to pick me back up again : ) Artemis: Words can't describe how much you made me smile by helping me out with that bully. I shed manly tears of appreciation : ) Chandlure: Thanks for all the adding of favourites/ alerts! Arther: Yep, I'll for sure do an Odile/ Damion : D Warning: Shameless Advertising Ahead: If you're curious about who these two characters are, I guess you'll just have to go read my nuzlocke! : 3 Autumn: Semicolon tears can't convey how much I've missed you! But I'll use them anyway ; w ;

ALSO, FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS GUYS! In thanks, here's a bunch of updates to make up for how my internet crashed and how I had to wait till today to get it fixed. Enjoy!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Sheena X Kevin, as requested.

**Summary:** An acrostic (why have I been calling them acronyms? *facepalm*) that I made up in Science. Shocker, I know. It's about their religion, and the doubt that might overtake them sometimes. Italics/ normal font mean a switch in POV.

**Faith Collapsing **

Flipping pages blur truth

And ideals together until they mesh

Into one indecipherable whole, and

The catch-and-release belief you

Hold engraves prayer-shaped cuts along your

Collarbone and sketches crosses

On your eyelids. _Time is_

_L__osing itself in the_

_L__ight, and you_

_A__re losing yourself with it: you're_

_P__ressing your lips against rosaries and_

_S__inking yourself in holy water and sleeping_

_I__n altars, because_

No matter how much you read the words of

God remained jumbled, and

_no matter what you do, you're too caught up in religion to notice. _


	128. Marry, Kiss, Kill

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Lyra X Ash and Cilan X White as (sort of) requested.

**Summary:** Just a very short little scene.

**Marry, Kiss, Kill **

"Lyra's turn! Lyra, if you had to pick out of Ash, Cilan and Khoury, who would you marry, kiss and kill?"

"Jeez, White, that's a tough one… Well, Cilan can cook, so I'd marry Cilan." There was an unconcerned giggle from Lyra at White's glare. "But between Ash and Khoury…Well, Khoury, you'd be going bye-bye."

"Lyra! We're best friends!"

"And you're cute in a nerdy way, Khoury, but since I'm dating Ash it would be mean to kiss you. White's turn! White, out of Cilan, Ash and Khoury, who would you marry, kiss and kill?"

The sofa creaked as White shifted to lean against her green-haired boyfriend's shoulder. "I'd marry Cilan, obviously, and kiss Khoury."

There was a yelp from Ash. "Hey! White!"

"It's not my fault you have major bedhead all the time, Ash. Who'd want to kiss you?"

The over-exaggerated sound of Lyra clearing her throat made everyone laugh.


	129. Confessional

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Mars X Lucas, as requested.

**Summary:** Inspired by the book 'The Secret To Lying', and the conversations James has with 'Ghost' online.

**Confessional **

_Ghost101 has logged in_

_SmallTown4 has logged in_

_SmallTown4: Hi; I don't think I've seen you in this chatroom before. Is this Dawn's new account?_

_Ghost101: Of course not._

_SmallTown4: Who are you, then?_

_Ghost101: A ghost, obviously. Are you a ghost, too?_

_SmallTown4: ? _

_Ghost101: I'll bet you are. Most people are, actually. It's a little-known fact. _

_SmallTown4: What are you talking about? Are you saying that most people are dead?_

_Ghost101: In a sense. They're- we're- dead inside, but we pretend to be alive all the same. We try harder to be alive. And yet we'll never be alive, will we, Lucas?_

_SmallTown4: Who is this? How do you know my name?_

_Ghost101 has logged out_

000

_Ghost101 has logged in_

_SmallTown4 has logged in_

_S__mallTown4: Hey, you haven't been here in forever. _

_Ghost101: I've been busy. Why, do you miss being haunted?_

_SmallTown4: No, but you left me hanging and seriously creeped out. So, who are you?_

_Ghost101: 'Who' is such an overrated, irrelevant word. I could be anyone: a pedo, a preteen, a teacher… and even if I do tell you 'who' I am, I could easily be lying. _

_SmallTown4: Fair enough, I guess. Can I ask you another question, then?_

_Ghost101: Shoot._

_SmallTown4: Do I know you?_

_Ghost101: Yes and no. You know me enough to recognize my physical self, but my emotional and mental self is a stranger to you. _

_SmallTown4: So why are you being so mysterious? Why not talk to me in person?_

_Ghost101: Because, Mr. Champion of Sinnoh, even though we're both ghosts, we're different types. You're a manifestation- people can see you, breathe you, touch you- but I'm a poltergeist. I can throw things around all I want, and act out until the world ends, but people will never see me._

_SmallTown4: You're not a ghost. I'm not, either._

_Ghost101: If you think that, then you're missing the whole point._

_SmallTown4: Wait!_

_Ghost101: ?_

_SmallTown4: Don't log out._

_Ghost101: And, like a ghost, you have an uncanny sense of premonition. _

_Ghost101: Give me one reason not to._

_SmallTown4: I like you're ideas. They're interesting. _

_Ghost101: Lay off the small-talk, Lucas. Flattery won't get you anywhere here. _

_SmallTown4: 'Here'?_

_Ghost101: Well, the internet is like limbo, isn't it? You're nameless and bodiless in limbo, too. And, like in limbo, everything can be laid bare here. You can hide yourself completely, or not at all._

_SmallTown4: If this is your version of flirting, it isn't panning out._

_Ghost101: See what I mean? I know you, and you're way too sincere to say something that snarky in public._

_Ghost101: You there?_

_SmallTown4: Yeah, just thinking. _

_Ghost101: And?_

_SmallTown4: And, I think it's easier to talk online than in real life._

_Ghost101: Cue the applause- you're finally catching on! Tell me why it's easier._

_SmallTown4: Less pressure, I guess. In real life people already know who you are._

_Ghost101: But on the internet, you can be the person you want to be?_

_SmallTown4: Yeah. Here, I can say what I want. I can be snarky. _

_Ghost101: I'm the opposite of you, you know. Here I can be sincere._

_SmallTown4: So what did you do to be a ghost?_

_Ghost101: I thought you didn't believe in what I was saying._

_SmallTown4: Humor me. _

_Ghost101: Fine. I grew up. _

_SmallTown4: ? _

_Ghost101: I started caring about waist sizes, and what people think. I fell in love, and then broke my own heart. I disappointed the only family I ever had. I grew up. _

_SmallTown4: You make it sound like a death confessional._

_Ghost101: It is. _

_SmallTown4: Well, then what did I do to become a ghost?_

_Ghost101: I'll leave you to ponder that. Bye, Lucas._

_Ghost101 has logged out_

000

_Ghost101 has logged in_

_SmallTown4 has logged in_

_Ghost101: So, did you ponder?_

_SmallTown4: Yep. _

_Ghost101: And?_

_SmallTown4: And I still don't think I'm a ghost. I just think that you want me to be._

_SmallTown4: Hey, you there?_

_SmallTown4: Don't be mad. _

_Ghost101: Calm down, I'm not mad. Not anymore, anyway. _

_SmallTown4: But you were?_

_Ghost101: A little. Mostly at the fact that you are a very confused little boy._

_SmallTown4: That was harsh. _

_Ghost101: The truth is harsh, Lucas. I just don't understand how you think you're still alive: you sit on your Champion's throne all day, await challengers, and then crush their dreams and send them home. You pretend to be intimidating and powerful in battles and such, and yet you donate all your money to charity and always look homesick enough to puke whenever you get interviewed on TV. You're consumed by your image, and since your image is blurred you're becoming blurred, too._

_SmallTown4: What's it to you?_

_Ghost101: It's sad to see a fellow ghost, Lucas. It's sad because I can try and reach out all I want, but you won't ever see or hear me._

_SmallTown4: I hear you, Ghost. And… if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?_

_Ghost101: The dead can speak no tales._

_SmallTown4: I hate being Champion. I hate being cooped up in that room all day. I hate seeing the faces of challengers when they're sent home. _

_SmallTown4: Actually, the only time I'm not hating is when I'm talking to you._

_Ghost101: I'm glad. You're one step closer to being revived. _

_Ghost101 has logged out _

000

_Ghost101 has logged in_

_SmallTown4 has logged in_

_SmallTown4: Hi._

_Ghost101: Hello._

_SmallTown4: Can we play 20 questions?_

_Ghost101: Only if there's no 'who' questions._

_SmallTown4: I think I know who you are anyway, so that's fine. Anyways, you said you fell in love- who with?_

_Ghost101: Someone that I could never be with. Someone that made me realize just how much of a ghost I really am. _

_SmallTown4: That's all the explanation you're going to give me?_

_Ghost101: That's all the explanation you need. My turn: have you ever been in love?_

_SmallTown4: Give me a minute._

_SmallTown4: Yes. Once. _

_Ghost101: Well, what happened?_

_SmallTown4: You just had your turn; now it's mine. Why couldn't you be with him?_

_Ghost101: Not only were- are- we wrong for each other, but we were sworn enemies. _

_SmallTown4: Like Romeo and Juliet._

_Ghost101: Ew, no. I hate that story: not only was it overly corny, but they both die in the end. Not much of a love story, if you ask me._

_Ghost101: No, we… we don't match, no matter how much I want us to. We don't… line up right. _

_SmallTown4: ?_

_Ghost101: Well… his head's in the clouds, but I'm grounded._

_SmallTown4: Maybe he could show you what it's like to fly, and you can keep him tethered to Earth when he wants to remember what it feels like to stand. _

_Ghost101: I'm soprano, and he's baritone. _

_SmallTown4: They balance each other out nicely. _

_Ghost101: If he's white then I'm black, and when they mix they create the ugliest of colours. What do you say to that?_

_SmallTown4: I say you're wrong. __Gray can be beautiful. Gray is when the moonlight's reflected on the sea, and it looks as if it's a silver runway stretching from coast to coast. Gray is when the sun rises into the sky, and among the streaks of pink and purple it is the background shade that sets everything else off and makes them what they are._

_Ghost101: Wow. And I thought I was the poetic one. _

_SmallTown4: You are. I just have my moments. _

_Ghost101: Clearly. Okay: what happened to the one you loved?_

_SmallTown4: We weren't right for each other. We were sworn enemies. We didn't line up right. We didn't match, no matter how much I wanted us to._

_SmallTown4: My head was in the clouds, and she was grounded._

_SmallTown4: She was soprano, and I was baritone. _

_SmallTown4: I was white, and she was black. _

_SmallTown4: There was this constant attraction-repulsion thing going on between us, and I think it was too much for her. She left. I tried to find her, but I couldn't. _

_Ghost101: Why are you speaking in the past tense?_

_SmallTown4: Because that's what I thought then. I know better now. I know that we can make things work. _

_Ghost101: She had her reasons for leaving._

_SmallTown4: I know you did, Mars._

_SmallTown4: It is you, isn't it?_

_Ghost101: What gave me away?_

_SmallTown4: You told me that you were a ghost before, remember? Right before you left._

_SmallTown4: I know that you're scared, but we don't have to end up like Romeo and Juliet. I'm not fickle, and you're not caught in an arranged marriage. _

_Ghost101: No, but you did kill Paris. Our version of him, that is._

_SmallTown4: Cyrus's greed killed him. I didn't. _

_SmallTown4: Besides, that's all in the past now. Come back. _

_Ghost101: No. Sorry, Lucas. _

_SmallTown4: Why not?_

_Ghost101: Because even though we want to pretend that our relationship was more beautiful and complicated than it was, what we had was so much better. Our relationship was ugly and painful and real. Our relationship made me feel, Lucas._

_Ghost101: But the truth is, is that we never had a relationship at all. _

_SmallTown4: I love you, Mars, and I know that you love me, too. _

_Ghost101: I won't let you be a ghost with me, Lucas._

_Ghost101: I won't let you hang on to something that never was._

_Ghost101: Just remember that, like ghosts, love fades._

_Ghost101: I know that mine already has._

_Ghost101 has logged out_


	130. Delinquent

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** As requested, my own two characters from my nuzlocke: Damion and Odile. If you want to know more about them, read my Platinum nuzlocke : )

**Summary:** Is their relationship one-sided or not? That's the question…

**Delinquent **

The doors of the high school office swung inwards as I pushed them open, and I stormed into the room, not caring at the receptionist's warning look. My eyes found their target, and I strode towards the two boys that sat in the plastic chairs, waiting to be called to the principal's office.

"_You," _I said, my voice distorted with loathing. Damion, his lip split and his eye blackened, and John Marshland, equally as battered, winced as I came to stand before them. My eyes bored holes in John. "You bastard. First you insult me, and then you get into a fight with Damion?"

"Odile," Damion started.

"He started it," interrupted John, blood dribbling down his chin. "He's so whipped, you have him by the-"

"Miss, head back to class," the receptionist interjected. "I'm sure your teacher's missing you."

I remained where I was, glaring stiffly down at John.

His smile was as bloodstained as it was patronizing. "You already got your wannabe-boyfriend to do your dirty work for you," he said. "Fuck off."

Before I could reply the principal called him in, and he shoved past me. Damion and I were left standing there, both not meeting each other's eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know," I said eventually.

"So you've told me."

I glanced over. He was staring at the floor, his arms resting on his knees.

Sighing, I collapsed into the now-vacated chair beside him, my anger folding up and vanishing. "Why'd you do that?" I groaned. "John's a jerk, but that doesn't mean you have to waste your energy brawling with him."

His gaze was still trained on the floor, and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Pardon?" I said, leaning closer in an attempt to catch the words.

"I saw you crying," he said, his cheeks burning, "over what he said about you."

Realization dawned, and I surveyed his bruised face with a fresh wave of emotion. "You idiot," I repeated despairingly, touched and horrified in equal measures. I put an arm around his shoulders, being careful not to put pressure on any of his injuries. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

He seemed gratified. "Well, don't get any ideas yet: you'll have to wait and see how badly I get punished by the principal."

"If you weren't so beaten up, I'd punch you," I told him fondly.

"You love me," he scoffed, leaning his still-hot cheek into my hair.

I couldn't suppress a laugh. "Like a munchlax loves poffins."

"Be sarcastic _all _you want, but we both know that you're confusing your admiration and longing for me with the desire to hit me."

"No, I'm pretty sure that the desire to hit you is, _you know,_ the desire to hit you."

"Ever the delinquent, Odile. Ever the delinquent."

"Says the head delinquent himself."

"I'm not a delinquent," he said with exaggerated pride. "I'm your prince in shining armor."

"Armor's overrated," I complained. "A t-shirt and jeans is fine."

"Am I riding a rapidash?"

"No; a bike."

"A motorbike?"

"Just a regular bike."

"Do you seriously want to be rescued by a normally dressed guy on a bike?"

I shrugged. "I thought we were talking about you."

He was quiet for a minute. "And if we were?"

"Then it wouldn't matter what you were wearing, or anything like that. All that would matter was that it was you."

"Miss," repeated the receptionist with thinning patience, "get back to class."

My arm was still around Damion, and I felt some of the heat from his cheeks transfer onto mine as I brushed a light butterfly kiss of thanks onto the side of his face. "Good luck with the principal," I said, standing up and beginning to walk away. "Don't get suspended," I called over my shoulder, sparing him one last glance as I went out the door. "Math will suck without you."

I saw him press his hand to his cheek, and he stared after me with something akin to fluster before the door swung closed between us.


	131. Restart

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Your own pokemon, and yourself.

**Summary:** An inside look into what it might be like inside the game, versus what it's like for us on the outside.

**Restart **

_~We're not as different as we seem to be:_

_There's so much more to me than what you see~_

"Finish it!" you shout.

My partner, a pokemon that always did enjoy the blood of the sport, has our opponent imprisoned in his arms. In one fluid motion he flips our opponent onto the ground, and her gasp of pain is audible from where I crouch.

Our opponent scrambles back on all fours. Her tail is dragging on the floor of the rocky arena, leaving streaks of blood as she attempts to flee. She takes me in with the eyes of a dumb beast, and loses it: she begins to cry long, blubbering wails that never seem to end, and blood froths from her mouth.

"No," I whisper.

My partner doesn't even spare me a glance; instead he uproots a boulder from the arena and brings it down hard onto our opponent's head in a Rock Throw. There's a dent in her temple, and even though the rapid rise and fall of her flanks continue I know that she's a goner.

"No," I repeat, louder this time. "No. I don't want any part of this…"

"Dragon Claw," you command.

Against my will, I unsheathe my claws and lumber towards our opponent. No, not our opponent- yours. She's not my opponent. I don't even know her.

She lifts her head, and I see myself reflected in the pixels of her eyes. I see my paw begin to glow in a Dragon Claw.

And I see my attack rip her open as her HP falls to zero and she faints.

She faints slowly, in a fade-out that happens in a blink of an eye to you but lasts an eternity for me. In the end, there's nothing left but a shimmer of pixels and a pool of blood unseen to you but makes me want to vomit.

"Dodge it!" I hear you scream.

I turn slowly, and find her partner charging towards me: my partner doesn't watch- can't watch, since it's not his turn to move- as the attack slashes downwards.

But I watch. I watch as my HP is reduced to zero, and I watch as blood spills from my body like tears. I watch the NPC stare through me, like Pinocchio before he became animated. I watch as I start to disappear.

Then my eyes vanish, and I can't watch anything anymore.

000

"Dammit," you mutter, curled up on your couch with your DS in your hands. "That Ace Trainer always gets me." You shut the game off and then restart it, beginning the battle over again.

Your two favourite pokemon are at full health, and, like the last five times, you send them out first.

_~Tell me, what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart?~_


	132. Any Other Way

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Anyone, really. You, me, the person you passed in the hall today; maybe even your teacher, back when he or she was a teen.

**Summary:** This is a little snippet taken directly from my own emotions. Enjoy : )

**Any Other Way **

The counselor's office was small, with a run-down couch and two chairs surrounding an old coffee table. The bell attached to the door jingled a greeting as I pried the door open, but the counselor- a middle-aged man that went by the name Mr. Karp- continued to flip through his papers, not noticing me. That was the way it always was, of course; I was invisible until I made myself seen.

"When do you give up a dream?" I asked in form of a hello.

He glanced up, startled out of his reading. His glasses hung crookedly off the bridge of his nose, and with his index finger he pushed them back into place, leaning back in his seat. Despite his mundane appearance, he had that look to him: the look that told me that he wouldn't stare through me, but at me. He would listen to whatever I had to say.

"You don't," he answered eventually, puzzling slowly through the words. "You don't give up dreams."

I crossed the room in three steps, and eyed the stack of papers in front of him. "I'm sorry. I can come back another time if you're busy."

"No, no." He pushed the stack hastily to the side. "Please sit down. Your name is?"

"Unimportant. But, for giving up a dream, is it a flash of realization, or does it take years?" I resumed. The chair wheezed a complaint as I sat down in it.

Mr. Karp scrubbed at his receding hairline, squinting at me from behind his lenses. "Why would you give up a dream?"

"They're consuming."

"Consuming?"

"Time-consuming. Thought-consuming." I eased a crick in my neck. "Hungry things, dreams."

He threaded his fingers together, his eyes flicking over my face in an expert manner. "What sort of dream are you talking about, exactly? Do you mean a dream job?"

"A dream life," I replied.

His brows dipped in thought. "I don't think I understand," he said after a moment, his voice thick with contemplation.

I took a breath, preparing to launch into a speech that I had practiced a thousand times in my head but one that I knew would change when coming out of my mouth. "I don't want fiction," I told him, weighing each word before speaking it. "And yet, the only things that seem real to me _are_ fiction."

He leaned towards me, both feet on the floor. "Elaborate."

"Dreams… I dream of finally feeling alive. I dream of waking up, and _feeling. _Feeling grief. Feeling excitement. Feeling _something. _And yet…" I couldn't speak with these words on my tongue, but I had to. I had to try. "…And yet, fiction seems more real to me than anything in the real world. Fiction makes my life seem washed-out in comparison. Fiction makes my life look fake."

His forehead had smoothed out, but confusion lingered in his eyes. "Life can't always be as exciting as books and movies make it," he responded. "I-"

"No, no." I waved him down, frustrated that I couldn't convey it properly. "I know that. I'm not looking for adventure, or anything like that. I'm looking for realness."

"Realness?" he echoed, one eyebrow arched.

"Realness," I confirmed. Sighing, I closed my eyes briefly, scanning the darkness behind my eyelids for some sort of answer. "I don't know how to explain," I admitted.

"Explain any way you can," he replied.

My exhale was a slow drawl, my inhale a shallow intake of breath. "Love," I said after an immeasurable passing of time. "I think it all boils down to love."

"How so?" he queried.

"Every night I wrap my arms around myself, and pretend that someone else is doing it," I said. "I'm desperate for a relationship, and yet whenever I look at a boy I feel nothing. Well, not nothing- there's attraction, sometimes- but nothing ever clicks. Nothing ever feels right to me." Another exhale, inhale. "The only thing I feel my heart flutter is when I'm reading about a character, or watching one on a screen."

When I opened my eyes he was staring intently into the middle distance. "It sounds like your desire for an unattainable ideal," he opined.

"An unattainable ideal…" Images of the various animes I had watched, games I had played and books I had read flitted single-file through my mind, marching like soldiers through a battlefield.

"Yes, an unattainable ideal." The words came out sounding uncertain, as if he was unsure whether or not this was my diagnosis.

"Is the desire for someone that will love me unconditionally, and will need me as much as I need him, so unattainable?" I asked, thinking of N from pokemon.

He blinked, his lenses gleaming in the bad lighting.

"Or friends that actually care, and don't have a different personality depending on who they're talking with?" I continued, thinking of Murph and Lunick from the ranger games.

Mr. Karp shut his mouth, and continued to blink.

"See, this is why I need to know how to give up dreams," I said. "A life of new beginnings, and genuine people, and actual love… It is an unattainable ideal. And no matter how much I try to tell myself otherwise, I'll always be living inside my head. And life will always be washed-out to me."

He stared at me for a long moment, and I stared back, my hands trembling slightly.

Then he said, softly and quietly, "You can't."

The quaking in my hands spread to my arms.

"You can't give up dreams," he explained. "No matter how much you want to."

"No matter how much you need to?"

"No matter how much you need to," he agreed. "You can try to consume them, but they'll always end up consuming you." He took his glasses off, and, with empathy etched in every line of his face, began cleaning them. "But really, do you want it any other way?"

I wanted to say yes. Every part of me wanted to say yes- every part except for my heart, which ached like a cavity in my chest.

"Do you?" he repeated when I didn't answer right away.

_Yes, yes, yes. _

Taking a deep breath, the air bubbled back up my throat, and brought the truth along with it.

"No."


	133. Remembrance Day

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Karen X Jack, as requested.

**Summary:** I wish you all a (early) good Remembrance Day!

**Lest We Forget**

"What's the poppy for?" asked Jack as he sat down beside Karen, indicating the bright red flower pinned to her shirtfront.

She gave a chipper smile and quoted in a lofty voice, "'We wear a poppy on Remembrance Day/ And at eleven, we stand and pray/ Wreathes are put upon a grave/ As we remember our soldiers brave.'" At his confused look, she elaborated, "It's a Canadian holiday to celebrate the lives of soldiers."

"You're not Canadian," he pointed out.

"No," she agreed, "but I still think it's a nice holiday." Her smile softened, and some of her hair freed itself from her ponytail as she leaned her head to the side. "'I'll wear a little poppy, as red as can be/ To show that I remember those who fought for me.'"

He lifted his apple juice, and gave a half-smile as he remembered a phrase he had learned in History class. "Lest we forget."

"Lest we forget," she echoed, and they bumped their juice boxes together in a toast.


	134. Flamers

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Kari, Lucas and Brett (AshKetchumDarkSide's OCS) as requested. Well, sort of.

**Summary:** *Giggles*

**Flamers**

Kari sat in front of her laptop, staring, dumbfounded, at the screen. Her shock gave way to hurt, and she flinched as if slapped, blinking back the sudden hot tears that had filled her eyes.

Lucas, who had been walking passed, stopped to give her a quizzical look. "What's up, Kare?"

"Nothing." Her voice was uncharacteristically muted, and she logged off, a troubled expression marring her face. "I'm…I'm going to go work on homework. See you later, Lucas."

And with that she disappeared into her room, and he was left staring after her in confusion.

000

Two days later, Brett found her crying in front of the computer. Her lips were trembling violently, and a few tears strayed down her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen, as if she was struggling not to start bawling, and her face looked as crumpled as a sheet of paper that had been crushed in someone's fist.

"Brett?" she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes?" he answered warily, unsure of how to handle the crying girl.

"Am I a pimp?"

He blinked at her, his eyebrows hiking up in surprise. "No."

"A whore?"

"No."

She glanced away, biting down on her lip. "I'm a nice person, right? I don't bash anyone."

"Yes." He drew the word out uncertainly.

"And I'm a decent writer, aren't I?"

He sat down beside her, rubbing his arms in discomfort. "Where's all this coming from, anyway?" he asked, his words stilted by awkwardness. "Is somebody giving you a hard time?"

She shook her head vigorously, but the brightness of tears in her eyes told him a different story. "Don't worry about it. It's stupid anyway; I know better than to react like this." Without giving him time to reply she resumed folding clothes, but he couldn't' help but notice how her hands were shaking.

000

One week later Kari closed the laptop with a smile, her shoulders set with determination and her face wiped clean of dismay. Lucas and Brett watched her bop out of the room with curiosity, and then went to the computer only to find that she hadn't logged out of her Fanfiction account. They scrolled through the reviews slowly, and felt realization worm its way onto their faces as they read through them.

'_[This comment is for EmoGoddess.]', _the first read. 

'Alright. First of all? LEARN HOW TO SPELL. You're on a website full of writers (which, thank God, you're obviously not). And I think you meant "no one likes a troll," which is ironic because you certainly are one. Second, Odile is NOT a slut. She is a fucking amazing writer and she doesn't deserve to be in the company of ignorami like you. And third of all, that chapter was absolutely beautiful. If you actually knew what you were talking about, maybe you would know that if she writes about Cynthia and Steven, it does NOT mean she supports it. I was the one who requested that chapter. You're entitled to your own opinion, but no one wants to hear it anyways. And I'm pretty sure your fucking comment just made me "barf inside and kill my soul."

'That is all.'

'_From: Artemis,' _read another.

'To: A bitchy girl known as EmoGoddess

'Okay one what the hell is wrong with you? two how could you! Odile is so nice (it's true if I could actually publish something on this site I'd never take any request for shippings I dont like) and she still writes for the shippings she dose not enjoy so back off! Odile is so sweet and loveable (no I cant spell) like her fics! And three how is she pimping characters around? They sadly are not real, and please do us all a favor and stop trolling around if you dont like it dont read and another thing Never diss LoliShotaShipping! Never! or I'll find you and give you a good reason to complaine! Goodbye.'

It continued on, with reviews and PMs of support everywhere they looked.

'_aww :) and who is this 'Emo Goddess' more like goddess of shit...well, she's very mean :( no mean cant begin to describe her...I just dont want her to hurt Odile! Oh Odile we love you dont worry dear! *pouts* she better not diss Miss Odile anymore! Cause that makes me angry! well I'll write her a crappy poem/or story describing her_

'There once was a wench named xXEmo GoddessxX for some strange reason she had x's in her name but that just gave away she was stupid, so stupid she could not spell are. One day the evil being wrote an awful thing about the Queen of...FanFiction Ville now the Queen's knights were not pleased, so they marched over to the cottage that the beastly woman lived in and kicked her ass, for she was one.

'Fin.

_'__Lucy *Queen: Queen Odile the nicest queen that walked the earth she enchanted everyone with her kindness and beauty but not in a Mary Sue like way.'_

'_Who's this, Emo Goddess person? From the reviews I read she sounds like a real disgrace to emos and goddesses everywhere. If I ever see her, I will definitely give her a good flame.'_

'_Odile, Artemis and Autumn and I and your other loyal reviewers care about you. Not just your stories, which are amazing as well - but your well-being. Heck, you're the closest thing to an online friend I have. I hope that if what's bothering you is this EmoGoddess, you can make her realize what it means to be a great writer.'_

'_You've got all your friends behind you! :)'_

The two logged off for her and turned around in the chair to face her. She was humming to herself, her face radiating contentedness.

"You seem happier," Lucas remarked, running his hands through his blue hair as he reclined.

She shrugged one shoulder, still beaming. "I have good friends," she said in reply, and left it at that as she went to go get something to eat.


	135. I'm On A Raikou

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks for all of your comments! : ) So much niceness, it's overwhelming ; w ; AshKetchum: Awwww, thanks! And yep, I'll definitely do that for you! Rat: Oooh, I have that manga downstairs! *is excited* For sure I'll do that request! WhiteRose: *Hugs* PennyTee: SO MANY REVIEWS! Hahaha, don't worry, that's a good thing. And yep, I'll do that request for you : ) Alice Leaf: That's so neat! Arther: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Do you want to request anything in form of a birthday present? Also, you have me laughing with 1 ) Imagining Lyra and Ash's kid 2 ) Your love for Damion/ Peas in a kickass pod (I am SO using that line in Last Train) 3 ) Pointing out that the trainer in Restart is a complete dumbass.

Question: Which in-game pairing do you think is most canon?

My Answer: Lunick X Solana. That is blatant, in-your-face romance right there, made canon by the other characters' comments. LUNICK I LOVE YOU *shot*

**Characters:** Ben, the main playable character in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Actually, I haven't played that game yet. Should I?

**Summary:** This is a reminiscent of the chapter 'Let Me Borrow That Top'. This is also inspired by a pic I saw on DA.

**I'm On A Raikou **

Ben looked from his styler to the raikou, and then back again.

"Fuck. Yes."

000

"I'm on a raikou, I'm on a raikou,

"Everybody look at me

"'Cause I'm on a raikou," he sang as he rode the yellow legendary. Deliberately slowing down as he passed Red Eyes, he yelled in the antagonist's ear, "_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking raikou!" _

Red Eyes loaded up the Z. Z Flyer and shot at Ben, but the brunette was already racing away.

000

"I'm on a raikou, motherfucker, take a look at me:

"Straight running on a raikou, you can't beat me-

"Busting Pokemon Pinchers' stylers, with wind whipping at my coat,

"You can't stop me, motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a raikou!"

One of Edward's long white brows twitched in annoyance, but he refrained from saying anything as Ben circled him atop the yellow-furred beast.

000

"Take a picture; I'm on a raikou, bitch,

"I could get electrocuted, but hey, it's no risk;

"I got my styler and my ukulele pichu,

"I'm on a raikou, you're on a staraptor,

"Wishing you were on a raikou!"

Summer stared up at him with her best 'Bitch, please' look, her staraptor at her side. Ben's exuberance faded bit by bit, and he rubbed the back of his neck, a flush stealing across the grooves of his face.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked after a while.

"You can rip his tongue out now," Summer told her staraptor in reply, and the giant bird pokemon clicked his beak in anticipation as Ben swallowed hard.


	136. Date

**Disclaimer:** Penny: YOU SPAM MY INBOX WITH GREATNESS. It's great : 3 And yep, I can do that request for you. Kasumi: No problem, thanks for finding the time to review! ^.^ A Random Reader: Of course! Nameless: Sorry, I can't find anything on Google for that pairing; is that Touko X Chili? Arther: Coming right up, birthday reviewer ; ) Meowth: Thank you so much! Olih: Steven… *sighs* Oh Steven, you pedophile, you. I heart you so hard.

Question: Favourite aspect of the games? (Have I asked you this already?)

My Answer: The rivals/ NPCs/ the people I ship my player with.

**Characters:** Jun X Mitsumi, from the Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga.

**Summary:** *SPOILER FOR MANGA ALERT* Mitsumi's past will always come back to haunt her; Jun looked so crushed after he was told, too…

**Date**

Mitsumi stared at Jun's familiar, determined face, her jaw having gone slack in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Go on a date with me," he repeated with fire in his eyes. Then, seeing her aghast expression, he added with a truly flashing smile, "You know you want to. We can go have dinner, and-"

"You idiot!" she yelled, her tone of voice more frustrated than angry. "You know what I used to be!" A flush stole over her face, and she glanced away bitterly. "I used to be a member of Team Galactic," she reminded him, the belligerence in her voice dwindling away. Hot tears pricked at her eyes. "And you made it clear what you thought of that."

The world blurred as her tears spilled over, scalding her cheeks in the process. Giving a watery sigh, she turned, preparing to walk away.

That was when Jun hugged her from behind, pressing her against the firmness of his chest.

"Let me go, you idiot," she hissed, but didn't struggle. Despite how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, she had missed him. The fluttering of her heart only proved it.

"No," he answered, the word ringing with resolve. "I won't. Not until you agree to go out with me."

She blinked back more tears. "I thought you hated me."

"I love you," he declared. "I could never hate you." Then, with a smile in his voice, he added, "You're way too pretty for that."

He relaxed his grip on her, and she turned around to face him, teardrops shivering at the tips of her lashes. Her full lips parted, and he leaned towards her, eager to catch her response-

When she slammed her fist into the side of his face, and he fell to the ground anime-style.

"What was that for?" he wailed, clutching at his face.

"For acting like an idiot," she answered.

"B-," he began, forcing himself into an upright position. Before he could finish, however, she ducked down and pressed a kiss against the newly-forming bruise.

"And that," she said, pulling away, "was for being you."

Stunned, he blinked up at her with round eyes, his cheeks heating. He opened his mouth to reply, but the only sound that came from his lips was a befuddled noise.

"Pick me up at seven," she told him, turning on her heel. "We can go get dinner."

Watching her walk away, a small smile blossomed on his face, and he pushed himself to his feet.

Then he gave her another two minutes before he started running after her, his arms thrown wide in preparation for a glomp.


	137. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Olih: I never finished it, either, but I Googled it : )

Question: What was your first starter pokemon?

My Answer: Charmander, from the FireRed game I rented from BlockBuster.

**Characters:** Leaf X Red, as requested.

**Summary:** What if Leaf was your in-game mom?

**Inevitable**

And it was inevitable, you know, the way this all ended up.

But between the splashes of _greenbluered _of the television, you can't help but wonder where Red is now: whether his skin smells like snow, or feels like sunburned sand, or tastes like-

No. Redirect your eyes back to the _greenbluered, _and don't think of things like that. Instead, focus your eyes on those colours; those colours so intermingled, so alike, that you can't tell where one starts and the other begins. Redirect your eyes back to a time when there was a hope that he would stay, that you could go with him, that-

No, no. Don't go back there. Soak the present up into your pores instead: the way the blankets of your bed don't smell like him anymore, not really, but the way you pretend they do anyways. Soak up the way you sit by the television, propped up on tired cushions, and scan the news every day for any sign of him. Soak up the way you just can't seem to get motivated anymore, just stare and stare at the _-_

No, no, _no. _Even if life's colours are blending into those three, even if you can't get motivated anymore, even if-

"Mom," says your son, tearing your eyes away from the _greenbluered _of the TV screen.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out on my pokemon adventure."

"All boys go out on adventures. It said so on TV." Your voice is hollow as you recite the words Red's mother said to him when he walked out that door and never came back, and you find you can't look at your son: at his spiky dark hair, and his eyes- eyes that are the wrong colour, all the wrong colour, _but it would be so much harder if they were the same colour, don't you know that by now?_

"Okay, Mom." His tone is brimming with unease, and he comes to press his lips to your cheek: you let him, your nails digging into the side of the sofa until they splinter.

And you think, as your tears cause the _greenbluered_ to shimmer and you hear your son walk out that door, just how inevitable this all ended up.


	138. Pray

**Disclaimer:** Penny: Thanks for all of your reviews! Mach: Yep, I can do that Palkia's Princess: I believe it says up at the top that it's Lunick X Solana, also known as rangershipping : ) Flame: Ooooh, I am TOTALLY going to use that idea! Arther: That theory was spot on! Your birthday request is coming up! A Random Reader: *Hugs* It was no problem, really. I'm happy you liked it!

Question: If you had to choose, which evil team would you join?

My Answer: Hmm… well, if I joined Team Plasma, would I get N? : 3

**Characters:** White X N with Black X Skyla, requested by Ash SO LONG AGO I'M SO SORRY.

**Summary:** Sorry, this is depressing.

**Pray**

_Pray for her, Skyla, _Black had said to me. _Pray for both of them. _

So I sunk into that stiff plastic chair _(so, so stiff; the ridges were like fingers digging into my bones, forcing me to sit straight) _and sat in that cold room _(no windows were open, but death had probably opened the door and let winter in, too, so that she could kiss his victims farewell) _as I waited. And as I waited, I did as Black said: I prayed.

I prayed that White wouldn't come out of her coma.

Because if it were me, I wouldn't want to know that my love was already dead.


	139. Promise

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks : ) Penny: Again, thanks for your reviews : 3 Arther: Thank you so much!

Question: Which champion is your favourite, and why?

My Answer: Steven Stone, Hotter Than You Since –insert Ruby/ Sapphire release date here-

**Characters:** More Burningleaf.

**Summary:** Writer's block leads to acrostics, so… sorry about spamming you with these.

**Promise**

Peel my skin back to

Reveal the trust eroding my brain tissue and the

Opening to my heart, which you've clogged with 'You-and

'Me-forever's and those high-in-hurt

'I'll-come-back-someday's: those words that

Stick in my throat and make me choke long after

Everything you've ever vowed has

Slid away, leaving me alone and split wide open.


	140. Astronomy

**Disclaimer:**

Question: Dream date?

My Answer: Picnic under the stars.

**Characters:** Duplica X Ash, as requested. AND YES, EVERYONE, ONCE INSPIRATION STRIKES I WILL GET TO YOUR REQUESTS.

**Summary:** I could picture them looking at the stars together… and then flirting mercilessly with each other.

**Astronomy**

Asteroids hurtle across

Shining-bright skies, leaving

Trails of nightly wishes

Running through our fingers.

On faded blankets we sit,

Necks craned to watch through

Our telescope-eyes as

Me and

You write our love in stars.


	141. Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer:** Olih: The altar of smexiness that is Steven, oh yes : D Oh, and Duplica is a girl from the original manga.

Question: Favourite holiday?

My Answer: Christmas.

**Characters:** Rythmi X Keith, for Arther.

**Summary:** Happy Birthday!

**Love Is In The Air**

"Love is in the air," remarked Kellyn, smirking.

Kate quirked a brow. "Why?"

He pointed. Kate followed his finger, shading her eyes against the sun with the back of her hand.

Rythmi was perched precariously on the branch of a tree, screaming at Keith, who was circling her on a staravia. "Come down here and let me recharge your styler before you go out!" she was shouting.

"It doesn't need to be charged!" he shouted back at her, clearly eager to be going.

"Get down here this instant, you idiot!"

"Bug off, Miser!"

The blonde blew out her cheeks. "Come down, or I'm coming up," she threatened.

Unease flickered across his face. "Rythmi-"

Without another word she launched herself into the air, and Keith caught her by the hand and hauled her up before she plummeted, the staravia struggling to adjust to her added weight.

"Love is in the air," Kate agreed, and Kellyn let out a low whistle as they watched Rythmi whack him over the head with his styler, yelling in his face.

Then they laughed and looked away as Keith stopped her mouth with a kiss, effectively ending the argument.


	142. We All Float On

**Disclaimer:** Arther: No problem : ) Mach: Yes, of course! AshKetchumDarkSide: Yep, I can do those!

Question: Do any of you know about Heart No Kuni No Alice?

My Answer: Please say yes ; w ; I love it so much. It's going to be my next fandom! ~ Although, of course I won't stop writing about pokemon.

**Characters:** Kaito (an OC of mine) as requested by Arther. (Curious about who he is? GO READ MY NUZLOCKE. NO, I WILL NOT STOP SHAMELESSLY ADVERTISING THIS, I DON'T CARE HOW ANNOYING IT IS)

**Summary:** It's my personal belief that all ghost pokemon were once human. This is a story of Kaito, and his human life- and death- that led him to become a gastly.

**We All Float On**

Hesitation wars with resolve, and the chair wobbles as I step onto it. The handmade noose- the one I had to look up how to make- hangs from the pipe, and I force myself to stick my neck through the opening, the blood from my already slit wrists staining my jeans.

_But you know, I really didn't think it would hurt. _

I mean, the internet made it sound so… so _easy. _I thought suicide would be painless. An easy way out of not getting into college and being shot down by every music company out there. Hanging sounds better than overdosing, or drinking myself to death, which I have taken to trying lately: then again, anything is better than living in this stupid old house in the middle of Eterna Forest, along with all the gastlys. I swear, they are the only ones that like me nowadays. Not even my parents call in to check, or my ex, for that matter. Of course, none of that matters. Not anymore,I tell myself, adding it to my list of lies. That's sweat that's making my eyes sting, not tears. I'm not scared. I'm sure I want to do this.

But my wrists throb with every beat of my heart, and when I step forward and fall down, my neck aches and my feet can't touch the ground and I'm having doubts and I wonder if I can maybe call this off for now.

_Because you know, I really didn't think it would hurt. _

They say the brain lives on for a few minutes after the heart stops. Maybe that's true; maybe it's not. All I know is that the sensation of hanging from a noose isn't nearly as poetic as it's cracked up to be, and that thoughts running and crashing into each other doesn't make for a peaceful death.

Instead of a white light, I see gastlys materialize from the shadows, their dark eyes liquid with fascination. Their vapors brush my skin, or at least I think they do- the coldness of them mix with the coldness that seems to be spreading throughout my body. And even as I'm thinking that I really should have called my ex instead of waiting around for her to call me, even as I'm feeling sorry and stupid about taking the rejection of my band so personally, the bruise-coloured bodies of the gastly fill my vision, and my thoughts finally get tired enough to stop altogether.

_And you know, I didn't expect it to hurt._

_But when it was over, I floated. _


	143. Comedy Of Errors

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks! Yeah, I got lazy, so I copied them lines : P

Question: Who do you ship Ash with?

My Answer: Mainly Misty : )

**Characters:** A collection of Ash shippings (includes Cynthia, as requested).

**Summary:** Holy shit, Ash is paired up with SO MANY PEOPLE WHAT THE HELL.

**Comedy of Errors**

_One's first love is always perfect, until one meets one's second love. ~Elizabeth Aston _

**Love **

Maybe Ash can't ever fall in love, but that won't ever stop them from trying to make him trip.

**Hate**

"I hate you," May growls, blowing out her cheeks.

Ash just chuckles and deflates them with a poke of his finger, and she thinks that she _(maybe, just might, possibly) _love his childishness.

**Cold**

"Are you cold?" Ash asks, warming his hands over the fire.

Latias looks at him with the round eyes of Bianca, and nods. He gestures for her to come over, and she does so gladly, cuddling up to him with a purr.

**Hot**

"Wow," says Ash when he glimpses Cynthia: how her hair streams behind her; the lustre of her eyes; and the dips and swells of her body.

Brock perks up. _Is Ash finally noticing girls? _"She's hot, isn't she?" he prompts.

Ash scratches his nose, and his expression becomes clouded. "I don't really get what you mean," he says slowly, "but seriously, _wow. _It's the champion of Sinnoh!"

Brock is torn between feeling despair and not being surprised at all.

**Relief **

When Misty sees Ash for the first time since Kanto, his face is relief for her tired eyes; relief short-lived, however, that dies as soon as she glimpses his newest companion.

She smiles and smiles and smiles, but the tears she sheds when her togetic leaves aren't all for her pokemon.

**Joy**

Even Anabel's otherworldly senses aren't enough to determine the amount of joy meeting Ash brings her.

Nor are they enough to determine the amount of sorrow his departure inflicts.

**Dry**

"C'mon, Ash," laughs Bianca as she takes his hands and drags him undercover, her eyes closing as she smiles.

**Wet**

"Your hair is a lot smaller when it's wet," Ash remarks, smiling his lopsided smile. "I like it."

Iris slaps him to cover up her blush.

**Wind**

The wind picks up as Melody sits on an outcrop of rocks, the ocean lapping at her ankles. She hopes that it carries her ocarina's song to him, wherever he is.

**Forward **

"Let's go," says Ash, and Angie follows close behind as he leads her forward into the arena.

**Behind**

Misty never thought when she first met Ash that it would hurt so much to be left behind.

**Innocent**

Ash's eyes sparkle with innocence, and there's something about that that charms Dawn in a way nothing else has: the way he doesn't take advantage of her, doesn't ogle her, doesn't pressure her into anything…

…Well, until the day that it becomes annoying. How oblivious can a guy get?

**Guilty**

After Bianca's _(or was it Latias's?) _kiss on the dock of Altomare, Ash hides a guilty smile from Misty and refuses to acknowledge how his lips tingle hours after they've left the city.

**Pictures**

"Smile!" sings Anabel, taking a surprise shot of him.

Ash laughs good-naturedly, and Anabel blushes at the sound.

**Words**

"Ash," Misty says, her chin high and her eyes crackling with determination. _Today's the day I tell him. Today's the day I tell him I-_

"Yeah, Mist?" He looks up with those big brown eyes of his, and her composure falls and shatters into a million pieces.

"You still owe me for my bike!" she yells, flapping her arms in a frantic attempt to calm herself down. Then she storms off to go whack herself with her mallet.

**Drawings**

Bianca sighs, and throws the sketch out. No matter how hard she tries, she can never get his eyes quite right.

**Pain**

Each of them are torn between waiting for him to come around _(because he showed interest, they know he did) _and letting him go _(because he's just one boy in a sea of millions, after all). _

Pain and heartache visits them in every silence, and he travels on, collecting hearts in a jar he never bothers to look at.

_And they'll just keep on waiting, because they can fish in the sea all they want and still end up comparing every catch to him. _


	144. Grandparents

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Of course I did D X Mitsy-chan: Thanks for the fave! Meowth Star: That made me say 'Awwww'; thanks for that : ) Arther: You're so welcome! And please do look it up; it's so cute! For the main girls, I ship him only with Misty, but I do like him with side-characters such as Bianca, Angie and so on. Flame: It is cheating, but I got lazy, so yeah : 3 Penny: Thanks!

Question: Do you have a favourite comedian?

My Answer: I have two: Russell Peters and Dane Cook. I know, I know, Dane Cook isn't popular, but… some of his stuff his hilarious X D

**Characters:** Tracey X Misty, for Penny.

**Summary:** Ugh. I really don't like this one…

**Grandparents**

Misty laughed as she cradled the speckled blue egg in her arms. "Tracey, we're grandparents now!"

The artist scratched the back of his neck, his face taking on a tint of embarrassment. "Misty…"

She looked at him, still coddling the azurill egg. "Yes?"

With his cheeks dusted with pink, he chuckled. "We're 'grandparents', huh?"

She stared blankly for a moment. Then, with heat flooding her cheeks, she realized what she had said. "Not in _that _way!" she gasped, her forehead creasing with embarrassment.

"Of course not." A flicker of disappointment glided across his face.

Her flush deepened. "I mean…it's not like you're not attractive," she assured him hastily, not meeting his eyes. "You really are. And it's not like you're not nice, either. You're super nice. And it's not as if…" Her rambling petered out, and she finished in a small voice, "It's not as if I don't like you."

Seeing how flustered she was, the tiniest of smiles perched itself atop Tracey's lips, and he withdrew his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages, and, finally settling on a page, he scrawled something at the top before ripping it out to show her.

The page in question was a sketch of Misty, the blue of her eyes the only splash of colour in the picture. In still-drying ink at the top of the page was written, _I like you, Misty. _

Her mouth softened, and she ducked her head to hide her smile. "You know, what I was trying to say was that we're too young to be grandparents."

He raised one eyebrow.

"And that I like you, too," she admitted, which earned a smile and a laugh from Tracey.


	145. Ten Ways To Flirt

**Disclaimer:** Arther: Congratulations! *Hugs* Star: I like your fun facts : ) Not at all! Tell you what; I'll write a yaoi pairing for you once I've finished up with my other requests. Would you like any pairing in particular? Ash: Thanks : ) Olih: Thanks! Hahaha, those are the only two comedians I know, so no worries X D Mach: Sure : ) Beastmode: Thanks for the review, alerts and favourites! Mitsy: Thanks for the review! Sure, I can do that for you! You deserve it for reading the entire thing. Tbroome: Thanks for the author alert! Silver: Thank you : ) Ebaz: My dance was really fun; thanks so much for asking!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Ash's OCS, and requested by him.

**Summary:** You know those flirt memes on DA? Well, if not, a flirt meme is a series of pictures of two characters each doing different things. Example: If the caption at the bottom of the picture says 'Hug', then the picture will be of the two characters hugging. So… this is like the written version of that.

**Ten Ways Of Flirting**

Holding Hands

"What's wrong with holding hands in public?" Kari demanded as they walked down the avenue. "Isn't that what couples do?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Lucas said, covering up a blush. "It's just… well, are we dating?"

She grinned, and took his hand in reply.

000

Grabbing The Arm

"Jump for it," chuckled Lucas, holding her barrette up high.

She pouted, and leaped; he lifted it out of reach. "Not fair!" she whined, grabbing his arm in an attempt to lower it.

"All's fair in love and war," he teased, and planted a surprise kiss onto her forehead.

000

Intertwining Fingers

"There's only so many ways to intertwine fingers, Lucas," scolded Kari, but only received a shrug in response as he continued to invent new ways.

000

Surprise Hug

"Lucas!" she squealed, and jumped on him.

000

Embracing

"It's okay, Kare." His voice was uncharacteristically somber as he stroked her back, and she clung to him, sobbing.

000

Holding From Behind

The two drowsed in front of the fire, their textbooks splayed on the floor in front of them. Kari was seated between Lucas's legs, her head resting on his chest and his arms looped around her waist as they watched the embers fly.

000

Lifting Up (Princess Style)

Kari giggled as he hoisted her up in his arms, the skirt of her dress swirling around her ankles as he carried her, princess- style, out of the dance.

000

Carrying On Back

"I can't believe you managed to twist your ankle _here _of all places," he grumbled, holding onto her feet to help her balance as she sat atop his shoulders.

She bumped the top of her head with her fist, which earned a groan. "Shut up and go left," she said cheerfully. "I can see the next town from up here."

000

Hiding The Face In

"Get your face out of my boobs, you pervert!"

"Kari, chill, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you _were."_

"Okay, maybe I was, but-"

Cue him being forced to sleep on the couch for the next few days.

000

Touching Foreheads

Kari gasped as she crashed into someone, her books falling to the floor in the process. Bending to retrieve them, she kept her eyes lowered as she mumbled "Sorry".

"It's okay," a good-natured voice answered. She glanced up to find herself staring at a fresh-faced boy, a shock of blue hair topping his head. A pachirisu was curled up on his shoulder. "Here are your books," he continued, and she blinked. While she had been staring, he had gathered her books for her.

"T-thanks," she stammered, feeling her face begin to burn as he straightened. "I'm K-"

Mid-word, she rose as well, only to straighten her legs too quickly and accidentally bonk foreheads with him. The collision caused her to drop her books all over again, and the two stared down at the mess while rubbing the sore spots above their eyebrows.

"…I'm Kari," she finished sheepishly after a moment.

"I'm Lucas." There was a pause. "Hey, Kari?"

Her heart stuttered when he said her name. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"S-sure."

"Let _me _pick them up," he said, and dropped her a wink before crouching down again.

Smiling, she did.


	146. Seven Ways of Looking At

**Disclaimer:** Ash: Sure, I can do that : ) Thanks for the idea. Olih: Thanks : ) Silver: Hahaha, thanks, I'm glad you liked them. Vaknuva: Absolutely; I love altoshipping! Still… sorry, but what do you mean by 'Ash transformed'? Beast: Thanks for reviewing! BeeBee: Totally! I think those stories are adorable, too : ) Mitsy: Thanks : ) Ebaz: Thanks so much. Tripolar: Hi, Tri! Thank you so much; and thanks for the compliments! I'll definitely do another Ruby/ Sapphire.

Question: If you could change your name, what would you change it to?

My Answer: Alice. I've always loved the name.

**Characters:** I've recently gotten into Proton X Lyra, so yeah. Don't judge me. I'm a sucker for rehabilitating bad boys.

**Summary:** I'm trying out a new spacing technique, so tell me what you think.

**Seven** **Ways Of Looking At-**

_One murkrow for joy _

.

.

.

.

Proton is a compulsive liar: sometimes he's from Sunyshore, and other times he's from Pallet Town. But no matter who he talks to, no matter which identity he's assuming, he's never from Goldenrod.

_(Lyra is a compulsive truth-teller: she speaks whatever words- whether they be of joy, sorrow or anger- tumble from her mouth, and doesn't stop to think about how it might affect others and herself.) _

His accents are infallible and his past is written on the insides of his wrists. His hair is parted differently depending on whether he's being an executive or under cover, and his coloured contacts change as the seasons do.

_(Her smiles are infallible and her future is spelled out in her eyes. Her hair remains unchanged, and even as the seasons pass she doesn't flicker. Her flame burns bright, but it's burning in a way that, when it dies, there's not going to be an ember left to get it started again.) _

He still keeps the mask of his origins tucked under his mattress, which serves as his Pandora's Box; under it rest wishes written on stationary and long-lost hopes that the dust bunnies have probably eaten up by now.

_(She buries hers under the tree house where her and Gold used to play; a treasure box of fool's gold and pressed flowers that smell only of decay.) _

He sits on the floor and stares at them, because he's like a murkrow in the way that they both covet shiny things.

_(And she keeps on piling the dirt up high, because shiny things always did hurt her eyes.) _

.

.

.

.

_Two for sorrow _

.

.

.

.

They tangle like kitestrings.

Their strings of fate twist through the air, until the day they collide: Proton's, thin as ether; and Kotone's, no more bright or thin or strong than anyone else's.

_(His mouth is red, as if he has kissed an open wound. The blood that runs down his hand is just as holly-bright as those strings, and his words drip like crimson tears into her ears. The pokemon lays dying at his feet, and his aura of power flares out behind him like a cape of maroon.)_

Still, they tangle. They tangle, tangle hopelessly, and suddenly their kitestrings aren't flying free but are hurtling towards Earth like a snowball rolling down a hill.

_(Proton looks at her with those shining-bright eyes. "What did you say?"_

_("Beautiful," she repeats. The lilt of her voice is almost sorrowful, the drop of her lashes enticed as she surveys the gore that spatters the floor of the cave. "You're beautiful."_

_(The scissors, blood trickling from their jaws like red strings, dangle from his fingertips as she stares at him with eyes that contradict: hopeful but helpless, with a dark flame threatening to burn away the protective layer of brown._

_("So are you," he purrs.) _

.

.

.

.

_Three for a wedding _

.

.

.

.

She makes him think back to simpler days: back to when he was clawing his way to the top of Team Rocket as a grunt, and becoming anyone he had to be to do so. She makes him think back to the other brown-haired girl that thwarted him: the one with the contradictory gaze and sorrowful lilt and dark flame that had already burnt away the leaf-green of her eyes.

_(He makes her think of days that haven't happened yet: days after her journey, when all the excitement is gone and over with and the only person she's left with is herself. He makes her think of the satisfaction of bloodshed, and the forbidden thrill of it: he makes her think of his contradictory gaze and sorrowful lilt and dark flame that's making the blue-green of his eyes glow red.)_

It's like a marriage of souls: he thinks of her with such raw emotion that he doesn't care to explain to himself what he's actually feeling, and she thinks of him with such longing and half-hidden consideration that it blocks out reason.

_(And, like kitestrings, they keep being pulled together until they aren't able to pull away anymore: they keep on being pulled together until he finally snaps and hauls her back by force, because wind currents are unreliable and fate has a tendency of blowing the wrong way.)_

.

.

.

.

_Four for death_

.

.

.

.

"Do you think some people are just born sad?" asks Kotone as Proton guards her cell, scissors in hand in case she tries to escape. The flooring is caving in, and the starlight slants through the breaks in the ceiling. It's a lot like her and Gold's tree house, Kotone thinks- all stolen first kisses and birthday wishes that nobody really cares about anymore.

_(_Yes, _he wants to say. _I was._)_

"Why are you so calm?" he breathes, the red string of fate curling around his throat and blocking off his airway as he turns to look at her. "Don't you fear Team Rocket?"

_(_Yes, _she wants to say. _I do._)_

"Team Rocket is human nature," she answers. "It always has been, and always will be. To fear it is to fear the world; and why fear the world when, really, the only thing you need to fear is yourself?"

_(He stares so very hard at her, and she stares gently back. And he feels all the deception in him die, if only for a moment.)_

"You're beautiful," she repeats.

"So are you," he whispers.

.

.

.

.

_Five for Silver _

.

.

.

.

They sit and talk for hours: her on the inside of the cell, hands loosely wrapped around iron bars; and him on the other, scissors clicking in a maddeningly rhythmic fashion.

_(They sit and listen for hours: she listens to stories of cubones and graves, and he listens to ramblings of a boy named Silver that he babysat, once upon a time.) _

"What's your real name?" she asks one day, sipping the water that had been given to her from between the bars. "You're name isn't really Proton, is it?"

_(He smiles his red smile, and the scissors click-click-click against his knee as he feels the deception well up like a balloon inside his heart.)_

"Of course it's Proton, sweetheart," he tells her. "What else would I be called?"

_(She frowns her red frown, and her nails click-click-click against the bars as she pierces right through him._

_(And that dark flame blackens the brown, just a little.) _

.

.

.

.

_Six for Gold_

.

.

.

.

The walls of his fortress are coming down: he can hear the yelling upstairs, the clomping of boots that shake the ceiling above them and cause dust to filter down.

"They're coming for you," he says simply.

_(Those kitestrings are circling his heart, squeezing tighter and tighter and almost making him want to cry with the realization that she's going to end up with that Gold boy and not him.)_

"I know," she says in the most complicated of fashions.

_(Her hand flutters up to her chest, to that place where her heart hangs, and clutches until her knuckles bleach white.)_

Sliding the scissors into the pocket of his jeans, he moves to open the cell. The door swings open, and her shadow-ringed eyes flick up to him, the once-brown irises black as coal in the half-light.

_(And she's so beautiful like this, so lovely after having her flame burnt out, so broken-down and defeated and no longer a contradiction for him to iron out.)_

"Lance," he tells her, his mouth descending on hers for the briefest of instances. "My name is Lance."

"Mine is Lyra," she whispers over the noise above.

.

.

.

.

_Seven for a secret,_

_Never to be told_

.

.

.

.

Their mouths meet once, twice, three times as the search party raids the upstairs: tables are being overturned, voices are rising and her hands are skimming his abdomen as they come nearer.

And then she withdraws the scissors from his pocket.

The blades click-click-click against his marrow as they snap open and shut, and she falls upon him, her coal-black eyes burning holes into his dimming ones.

_(Her mouth is red, as if she has kissed an open wound. The blood that runs down her hand is just as holly-bright as those broken-off strings, and her words drip like crimson tears into his ears. The man lays dying underneath her, and her aura of power flares out behind her like a cape of maroon.)_

"You're beautiful," she whispers, tracing his eyes with one long, dyed-red fingernail.

_(Then she takes them out, because shiny things always did hurt her eyes.) _


	147. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I open my email to see that I have TWENTY-FOUR unread messages. Wow, guys. In a good way ^.^ Beebee: Thanks! And my pleasure! Diesle: Thanks for all the favouriting/ alerts! Champion Jack: Oh hi! : ) And thanks; no, I never said why, but I left it up to interpretation. And yes, of course I can do that! Mitsy: Yeah, same! I saw some fanart, and though I'm not a rabid shipper, I find it really interesting. And I think Kylie is a really cute name. Penny: Thanks so much for ALL of your wonderful reviews! You're definitely one of my most dedicated reviewers; thanks for that! Olih: Thanks so much! 'Seven Way of Looking At' isn't a meme, but rather a take on Wallace Stevens's (omigosh Wallace and Steven coincidence) poem 'Thirteen Ways of Looking At A Blackbird'. Ebaz: Thanks so much! ThetrainernamedSilver: Hahaha, thanks so much! *lures you out of corner with cookies* There, there. Arther: Yeah, I prefer her with Silver ^.^ I preferred Gold's design, too; the only difference in that list is, for me, I played as Black instead of White. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE. *computer-five* Kyo: Red IS hot, I agree with you there ; ) Yeah, I don't watch the anime, but I heard that Pearl was in a few episodes. YES, FELLOW HOST CLUB FANS UNITE! I WOULD MARRY KAORU, I SWEAR *Keels over because of how cute he is* Who would you marry, out of the Host Club boys?

SIX HUNDRED REVIEWS, GUYS : D

Question: Hottest Rocket executive?

My Answer: Proton. Honestly, you can't tell me that his pose in HG/ SS wasn't on purpose: DAT ASS.

**Characters:** Pachrisu X Lucas (Ash's OC), as requested.

**Summary:** When the two lose a battle against Lucas's cousin, Lucas has to comfort his pokemon.

**Partners**

Lucas knelt down to crouch beside Pachirisu, the dyed strands of his hair still damp from the exertion of battle. Brett, his cousin, stood congratulating his infernape on the other side of the ring; the two boys barely glanced at each other, rivalry taut between them.

"Hey," Lucas said softly, placing one hand on the electric squirrel's head. "Pachirisu."

She gave a small shudder and ducked her head down lower, her ears flat against her head.

"Pachirisu," he sighed, "look at me."

When she wouldn't, he gently tipped her face up, his pointer fingers resting on the pouches on her cheeks. Her brown eyes leaked tears of apology and shame, and understanding flickered between the two.

"You did great," he told her earnestly. "Really, you did."

She sniffled and shook her head, though her cheeks heated under the pads of his fingers.

He smiled, not seeming to notice. "Don't be sorry. We'll beat them next time, okay?"

She squeaked forlornly, which earned a short laugh from him. "No, I won't use a different pokemon next time," he answered, giving her an affectionate rap on the nose. "We're partners, remember?"

She showed her teeth in a melancholy smile, and nuzzled his hand: despite the fact that she would never be able to tell her trainer how she felt about him, they would always be partners.


	148. Good Night

**Disclaimer:** Olih: It is : D If I was an originshipper I'd be so excited about it, lol. Mitsy: I LOOOOVE Kaoru, but Hunny is adorable, too : 3 Beebee: Thanks! And thanks so much for your patience; I have a lot of requests to get through. Penny: EVERYONE, GIVE PENNY A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE; SHE HAS DUTIFULLY REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS FREAKISHLY BIG STORY *throws confetti* Thanks, bud : ) Ash: I'm so glad you liked it! And hm… that's a really cool idea! I have a lot of requests to sort through, but if I'm not busy I'll definitely use it : ) Ebaz: Thanks so much for your reviews! Arther: Aw yeah, computer fives X D Anywho…. All of the Host Club boys are just SO adorable. I would date any of them/ every one of them. Zora: Hola : ) Thanks for the faves/ alerts, and for your review. Sure, I'll PM you.

NEW POKEMON GAME ANNOUNCED! 'POKEMON X NOBUNAGA'S AMBITION' FOR NINTENDO DS! IT'S AN RPG GAME! 

….Now excuse me while I go cry my eyes out about no R/ S / E remake (yet).

**Characters:** Hikari X Jun, as requested.

**Summary:** Writer's block has struck, and has struck hard. It struck with a crowbar. Which connected with my head. While I was sleeping.

…Urg.

**Goodnight**

Jun is five when Hikari comes to town, and she is four and a half. Her hair is so long that she's practically tripping on her plaits, and wide eyes peer from behind her mother's skirt, which she clutches with both hands.

"Jun-bun, go say hi," coos his mother, smiling down at him.

"No," he answers; partly because he hates it when his mother calls him that, and partly because a future champion shouldn't have to go introduce himself to a _girl_.

She laughs and ruffles his hair, but allows him to skulk inside anyways.

Day bleeds to evening, and dinner passes as it always does: with time creeping on its stomach, with nothing to break up the monotony. He ends up in his room, hands pressed against the window as he lounges on his windowseat and sulks about the fact that he isn't allowed to play outside after dinner.

Hikari's house is a stone's throw away, and her window is directly across from his. As he watches, the pale blue curtains twitch back to reveal her curious face. He frowns when she holds up a finger for him to wait (because she should know that a future champion can't do something as boring as _wait) _and disappears.

But he does wait. Impatiently, with his fingers tapping out a bored beat onto the windowpane, he waits.

Then she reappears. Holding a poster-sized sheet of paper, he sees her scrawl something in Sharpie onto it. Then she presses it against her window, the ink smudging ever-so-slightly against the glass.

_Hello._

And he finds himself taking the time to write out a reply, despite how strongly it goes against his nature.

_Hi._

.

.

.

.

"_Why don't you talk?" he asks, bouncy ball in hand as he scowls at the quiet girl with the long hair and sloe eyes._

_She points to her mouth, and smiles apologetically._

_His scowl deepens. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Her lips frame words, but nothing comes out. Then, all at once, he understands._

"_Can you not… talk?" asks Jun, wide-eyed._

_She shakes her head, plaits flying._

"_Wow." He blinks once, twice. "Well… that sucks. You must be boring if you can't talk."_

_She crinkles up her nose, and swats the ball out of his hands in reply. _

"_Hey!" he exclaims. "What was that for?"_

_Sticking out her tongue, she snatches the ball and darts away._

"_Get back here!" he yells, and gives chase. _

.

.

.

.

Jun is twelve by the time they become best friends, and Hikari is eleven and a half. They wake up and peer out their windows to find the words _Good Morning _propped up against the other's window, and identical grins spread across their faces.

_Lake Verity? _writes Hikari, her hair still mussed from sleep. Jun kneels on the windowseat opposite her, and scribbles a reply.

_Sandgem, _he disagrees.

_You're just afraid I'll beat you, _she taunts.

_I'm better at diving and you know it._

_Oh, yeah? Prove it. _

So he does. They go out to Lake Verity, like every Sunday, and jump and dive and dunk each other until the sun goes down.

They trek back hand-in-hand, sopping wet. The volume of his laughter makes up for the soundlessness of hers, and even though she can't speak, that doesn't mean that he can't understand what she's saying.

.

.

.

.

"_Okay! You can uncover your eyes now!" says Jun, and Hikari unties the blindfold, allowing it to slip down around her neck. They are at Lake Verity, the night casting a dark shroud over the scenery._

_She turns to him questioningly, but he holds up a finger in one of their most-used gestures. "Just wait," he tells her, seeming as if he was about to bubble over from excitement._

_As if on cue, the first of the summer perseids flashes across the sky. Jun lets out a whoop as more follow, the bright lights streaking across the sky like fireworks._

_He looks down when he feels a tug on his jacket sleeve. She's staring up at him with quizzical dark eyes, her lips open in an O of wonderment._

"_Your eyes always light up whenever the teacher talks about meteor showers," he says in answer to her unspoken question. Then he grins. "Make a wish, Kari!"_

_She does, and watches the stars reflected in his eyes. _

.

.

.

.

Jun is seventeen when they leave for their journey, and Hikari is sixteen and a half. They travel across the vast land of Sinnoh, at times apart, at times together.

Even when they aren't together, everyone seems to know that they're two halves of a whole- they seem to know that he's her voice, and that she's his words.

No one mentions anything.

They simply watch as the quiet girl and the rambunctious boy conquer the region by the time they're both twenty.

.

.

.

.

_She finds him sleeping by the water of Lake Verity, a pillow of grass underneath his blonde head. And she imagines, as she gives a soft smile, that she can still see the stars underneath those dreaming eyelids of his._

_Bending down, she presses her lips against his cheek, and leaves a folded message upon his chest._

Goodnight, Jun.


	149. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks! A Random Reader: Of course ^.^ Penny: Hahaha, I think Hikari X Jun is super cute, too : D Mitsy: Thanks! : D And I agree- almost anyone in that show I would date (Nekowaza's cuuute). Hm… what other anime do you watch, and who would you date from them?

Question: Are you buying the new pokemon game?

My Answer: Probably. I still want R/ S / E, though.

**Characters:** Cyrus X Cynthia. I know that I agreed to do a continuation of Chapter 29, but, looking back, I've realized that I've already written one- Chapter 64, Fatalistic, was the companion to that. Sorry for not realizing sooner ^^'

**Summary:** I think that this is my new favourite.

**Heaven**

'_This is nothing,' cried she: 'I was only going to say that heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing with joy.'- Emily Bronte, 'Wuthering Heights'_

.

.

.

.

"So this is it," Cyrus muses, inspecting the cloud-stuff beneath his feet and the dream-sky above his head _(but there are flashes of the abyss before his eyes, flashes of the perpetual world of darkness that he had resided in for so very, very long before this)_.

"This is it," Cynthia agrees, smiling beatifically.

His eyes graze over her; over the white dress, the wings of light at her shoulders- why, she doesn't look a day over sixteen _(unlike the last time he saw her, wearing a bodybag as a dress and with disjointed shoulders)_. Her hair is a crown atop her head, and her face is as radiant as the sun _(and it's as if she never left, never saw a bad day in her life)_.

But her eyes are dead. Dead as a sky painted on a canvas. Dead as blue marbles.

_(Dead as him.)_

"Come on, Cyrus." She laughs, laughs innocently, and the sound slides like unbuttered toast against his eardrums. "Let's go."

"Go where?" he asks, deadpan.

"Anywhere!" Unlike her words, her voice doesn't fizz over with joy: instead it remains flat, monotonous. She stretches her arms out wide, as if to embrace the air, and gives a hiccupping laugh.

And somewhere, in a locked-up place deep in his unbeating heart, Cyrus thinks that he feels a pang.

_(And he tries to remember what happened before all this, but it slides like a water pokemon from his grasp.) _

.

.

.

.

_She brought a hurt starly to him when they were younger, tears rising up and spilling over her cheeks like liquid crystals. _

"_Help it," she begged._

_He cupped it gently in his hands, examining, considering. Then, in one smooth motion, he snapped its neck. _

"_There," he said, handing it back. "I helped it."_

_Then he turned and walked away._

.

.

.

.

"You've been dead for seven years," he says _(to remind himself before he forgets again)_.

She stops swirling her leg in the pond of wishes long enough to smile her flat smile up at him _(and it's like she's a painted mannequin; like all those girls she used to scorn and laugh at before)_. "Huh."

He blinks, and feels long-suppressed emotion boil beneath his skin. "That's all you have to say?"

She continues to smile, and shrugs one pristine shoulder _(that he can still picture blood staining, if he squints)_. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," she hums, "that all happened before. This is what's happening now. You have to let go of the before, Cyrus."

He is silent for a moment. "And what if I don't?"

"You will," she assures him, and continues twirling her leg, the wishes darting like frightened water pokemon away from her foot _(as if it's something to fear, as if she's about to lash out and kick them at any moment)_. "We all do, Cy."

_(And he frowns, because death- the place he went to because he didn't want to feel anymore- is causing him to feel more emotion than he has in his entire life.)_

.

.

.

.

"_I don't know why you're doing this," she yelled. "This- this Team Galactic, and your ideals-"_

"_A champion shouldn't be dwelling in the plans of a commander," he told her. "Leave it be."_

"_No!" Tears filled her eyes, just like that day all those years ago. "We used to be friends, Cyrus. I'm not going to let this go."_

_He looked out into the middle distance, unblinking. "Very well, then. I will tell you."_

_She wiped at her eyes, and waited._

"_The human spirit will always be incomplete," he murmured, hands locked behind his back. "But even if my new world doesn't arise- even if I am foiled by you and that obnoxious young child- at least I will not go to heaven."_

_She gasped, stunned. "What?"_

"_Heaven would be the ultimate hell for me," he elaborated in the barest of whispers. Then he strode off, and left her standing on the slowly-crumbling cliff alone. _

_Maybe if he hadn't, she wouldn't have fallen off of it. _

.

.

.

.

The sun hangs at half-mast, as it always does _(and yet there are no shadows, no patches of darkness)_; and the bird pokemon trill their soft tune, as they always do _(and there's something melancholy about it, if he listens closely). _

She smiles at him in her usual way, and takes his hand _(but he can't feel it at all; it's just as much of an illusion as her smile is). _"Isn't this nice, Cyrus?"

He grunts in a noncommittal way _(because if he speaks, he fears his voice will tremble). _

"There's no pain here," she sighs, leaning her silvery blonde head against his shoulder _(which is something she would have never done before). _"It's never night. You don't get tired. You don't feel hungry. You can't hurt yourself. You can think of a place, and it'll materialize right in front of you. You don't have to worry about anything-"

"You love the moon," he interjects, his voice rough.

She blinks. "Oh."

"You always get tired; even when we were students, you would always nap on the desk during school hours."

"Hm."

"You love snacking."

"Huh."

"You never hurt yourself anyways; it's always me that ends up bleeding."

She blinks again, making yet another absent noise.

"You adore travelling. You adore the labour of it."

"Cy-"

"You plan everything out so carefully, you never have the chance to be anxious."

His voice is rising now- rising so high that it becomes hoarse because of disuse- and she looks on impassively as he trembles and shakes. "There's no love here, either," he spits. "I am not able to remember what happened _before. _I can remember only snippets, and even those are fading."

Her eyes are lakes with no shadows, clear _(and shallow in a way that they never were before). _"This is your perfect world, Cyrus," she says. "This is what you have strived for. Why do you fear the heaven you have been searching for?"

"Because it is not supposed to hurt." The words are torn from his throat like sobs. "This place… this place tears the human spirit away. I worked to cleanse the human spirit. To take away strife, grief…not to hold it away from people. Not to make them forget, make them miss emotion."

She smiles her paper-cutout smile, and leans over to kiss him _(and although he feels the porcelain touch of her lips on his, he feels no joy; only the grief of the knowledge that this _thing _is not Cynthia, not the one he wants to be kissing). _"Cyrus," she sighs, and for a wrinkle in time he thinks he glimpses her there somewhere inside the corpse facing him now, "even if you die and go to heaven, you still die."

_(And he gasps, because the heaven is smearing before his eyes before it's all one swirl of blue and silvery gold.)_

.

.

.

.

_After learning of her death, he stood on top of the many waterfalls in the alternate dimension, the breezeless air hanging heavy around him. Then he stepped, and took a leap of faithlessness into infinity._

_Because in order to see her again, the only place for him to go was up._

.

.

.

.

Bathed in a cold sweat, his eyes flash open, and he finds himself on the rocky floor of girantia's world _(and the darkness of the abyss is such sweet sadness to his eyes, it cracks his soul in two and pours all of the shadows into the drained-dry crannies)_.

He picks up a stone, and splits open the flesh above his heart just so he can feel himself bleeding.

_(And he breaks his own heart as prays to Arceus and cries.) _


	150. Dark

**Disclaimer:** Tripolar: I'll buy it… but yeah, I'm still upset -_- Arther: Pokemon is my guilty pleasure : ) Clover: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Olih: Thanks, and thanks for the constructive bit ^^ Penny: I found that if I read between the lines in Platinum, I pitied him.

Question: What's your fave chapter so far? (As given to me by Olih)

My Answer: I can't really say, since I wrote them : )

**Characters:** Suzune (Clover's OC) X Cheren, for Clover.

**Summary:** Happy twelfth birthday, Clove!

**Dark**

The campsite was quiet, kricketots shrilling their nightly tune gently in the background. The sound of a tent unzipping pierced the stillness, and a lone figure climbed out. Being careful not to make too much noise, she picked her way over to a tent nearer to the forest, and unzipped its door. Then she crawled in, and hastily zipped it up behind her.

Cheren stirred drowsily in his sleeping bag. "Who's there?"

"It's me," she whispered back, pushing her brown hair back from her face.

"Suzune?" he sat up straight, his hair mussed from sleep. "What-"

Before he could finish, she flung herself into his arms. He lost his balance and toppled backwards, lying on his back with Suzune on top of him.

"What-," he stammered, his cheeks radiating heat.

"The dark is freaking me out," she mumbled into his shirtfront. "Can I stay here with you?"

"I- well- um…" Finally, he gave up trying to form a coherent sentence, and contented himself with resting his arms on her back.

She took this as a yes, and snuggled gratefully into him as she closed her eyes and forgot all about things that go bump in the night.


	151. Temperature

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Awww *hugs* Beastmode: Hahaha, yeah, I usually update tons, but my muse ran away from me for a few days there ^^' But yeah, I'm back! Tri: I know right : D Clover: You're welcome : ) Mitsy: Thanks : ) That's really nice to hear. Arther: Fear the tights. I'm busy, but I'll always take requests; so yes, I can do that. God-is-deadshipping… YUSSS Mitsy: Thanks so much!

Question: 

My Answer:

**Characters:** Chili X White, for Bee.

**Summary:** Chili's sick, and White attempts to take care of him.

**Temperature**

"C'mon, Chili, just let me take your temperature!"

"What's the point? I'm hot all the time anyway~"

_Slap. _

"Ow! White, what the hell was that for?"

"Being a smartass. So open your mouth."

"No-"

Quiet engulfs the two as she stuffs the thermometer in.

"Hm… you aren't even that warm. I don't know what you're being such a baby about."

He spits the thermometer out in indignation. "At least I'm not a husband-beater."

The quiet turns stormy, and he quickly backtracks. "I mean, I-I _love _abusive women! Their vivacity, their charm-"

_Slap. _"Shut up, Chili."

"Shutting."


	152. Decorating

**Disclaimer:** Beast: Chili's a Unova gym leader, along with Dent and Cress : ) Tri: Thanks! Olih: Lol, thanks : ) Mitsy: Do I spy Hikaru? *shot* And yep, you can. Arther: I got one, too! *squeals* And yep, we totally can! I'll tell you it once I get it set up, okay? Arisu: Thank you kindly : )

MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! *Gives you a virtual hug*

(Even to Artemis and Lucy, who haven't reviewed in, like, ever : P)

(And also to Autumn. See you in the summer, girl : ) )

Question: What did you all get for Christmas?

My Answer: I got a 3DS, Pokemon Rumble, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, a Florence and the Machine CD, a few books, a new swivel chair, bubblewrap (fuck yes I love bubblewrap), some clothes, some new earphones, perfume, tickets for me and my friends for a Hedley concert!, some charms for my bracelet, and some earrings : )

**Characters:** Ruby X Sapphire, as requested.

**Summary:** Decorating the tree, Franticshipping style : )

**Decorating **

"Sapphire, stay still," scolded Ruby, pushing the rim of his hat up above his eyes. "I can't hang _anything _on the tree with you swaying to and fro like that."

Sapphire huffed in reply. They were attempting to decorate the Christmas tree in their secret base, which Sapphire had chopped down and lugged over herself. Ruby was currently sitting atop Sapphire's shoulders to better reach the higher branches, nonchalantly hanging ornaments while Sapphire struggled with his weight. "Just think of this like the balancing practices we did together," he prompted, examining a particularly glittery decoration. "The ones with the books perched on our heads. You excelled at that, if I remember right."

"It was stupid," she griped, perspiration beading her forehead. "This is, too. Why can't ya just use a ladder, ya sissy?"

"Because," he hummed, preoccupied, "I trust you more than a rickety old ladder, obviously."

The girl stilled, bright eyes growing wide at the praise. He went blithely on, oblivious to her reaction.

"It was funny; with all those books on your head, you almost looked like a lady. And you actually have pretty good posture, now that I think about it. All you need is a dress and some manners-"

The flush that stained her cheeks was half irritation and half infatuation. "I'm not gonna wear a dress!"

He was quiet for a moment, and then muttered, so quietly she wasn't sure if she just imagined it, "Wouldn't have it any other way, cavewoman."

The blush spread all the way down her neck. "Did ya say somethin'?"

"No, nothing." He rapped his knuckles affectionately on the top of the head. "Move around to the other side of the tree, would you?"

She rolled her eyes, but let it drop and complied.


	153. Domesticity Meme

**Disclaimer:** Penny: Aw, thanks! But that sucks ) : I'll do a wishfulshipping fic for you to make up for it, okay? Tri: It was, thank you : ) Oh well, as long as you like your presents, I guess that's what matters ^^' Fromidam: Hi! Oh yeah, you better be jealous ; ) I love Soulsilver; I hope you're having fun playing! OMIGOD YOU'RE STARTING A NUZLOCKE? TELL ME WHEN IT'S UP! This is a judgement free zone, no worries. Hm… I think Ruby called her that in the Japanese version, but it was lost in translation- either that or I'm just making it up ^^' Glad you liked it! Silver: Same to you, Silv! Yeah, it's pissing me off -_- And it doesn't play GBA games! The fuck is that? But I still have my old DS Lite, so if I feel the urge to play Emerald/ LeafGreen, then I can. And aw, thanks : ) I'm happy people seem to like that chapter. Mitsy: Great minds think alike. Omigod, I have two Harajuku perfumes : D Oh jeez, why can I picture Sapphire hating May for some reason? And Ruby fawning over Drew (even though they aren't technically counterparts, Brendan only got a cameo)? Beast: We're working on it : )

Question: 

My Answer:

**Characters:** Cilan X Burgundy, as requested.

**Summary:** This is a meme I found on Tumblr.

**Domesticity Meme**

Who Is The Big Spoon/ Little Spoon

Cilan cuddled up to Burgundy on the couch as they watched their favourite cooking network, with her arms wrapped around his torso.

000

What Is Their Favourite Non-Sexual Activity

"Needs more salt," muttered Burgundy, and Cilan nodded in agreement as they added a pinch of it to their new recipe.

000

Who Uses All The Hot Water In The Morning

"Cilan!" Burgundy fumed, banging her fists on the closed door of the bathroom. Her raging, however, couldn't be heard due to the coupling of water running and Cilan singing.

000

What Is The Most Trivial Thing They Fight Over

"I _am _the better connoisseur!" she insisted, face blotchy with irritation.

He held her away from him calmly. "You still have room for improvement," he chided her.

Her violet eyes shone with anger. "Battle me, then!"

"Fine," he answered, allowing a little bit of acid to leak into his voice.

000

Who Does Most Of The Cleaning

Cilan danced around the leaving room, apron tied around his front and vacuum in hand as his favourite song blared from the radio.

000

Who Calls Up The Landlord When The Heat's Not Working

"I don't _care _if you're busy!" she shouted into the phone, teeth chattering. "It's the middle of the winter, and the heat's not working!" There was a faint reply from the other end. "No, I will not calm down! Fix it now!" And with that she slammed the phone down, and then rushed off to quiet baby Paprika, who was crying.

000

Who Steals The Blanket

"Burgundy, give it back," Cilan mumbled groggily, tugging fruitlessly at the covers that Burgundy had cocooned herself in.

000

Who Leaves Their Stuff Around

"Burgundy, cleanliness is next to Godliness," scolded Cilan, who trailed after her, picking up unwashed clothes as he went.

000

Who Remembers Anniversaries 

"Uh… this is for you," Burgundy stammered, holding out a velveteen box to him.

"And this is for you," he said in return, giving her a bouquet and a kiss. "Happy anniversary, Burgundy."

"Happy anniversary, Cilan," she answered, and gave him one of her rare smiles.


	154. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** Beast: Bianca's a good character, in my opinion : ) I would definitely read a story about her, if you wrote one. Olih: Thanks : D Your camera sounds wicked cool. What books did you get? Oh, Burgundy's a girl from the anime (I had to look her up, too, don't worry ^.^') Penny: Thanks : ) Kyo: I WOULD MARRY KAORU TOO. AWW YEAH. Mitsy: Thanks! And yeah, any food-related name works ^.^ Tri: You should try it out! Writing out memes is actually kinda fun : ) Arther: Yay! My friend code is 5370-0977- 1192 : D Silver: Yeah, she's the purple-haired girl : )

Question: 

My Answer:

**Characters:** Jack X Karen, Jack's OCs, requested… like, a millennia ago.

**Summary:** Go check out Champion Jack's story, 'A Trainer's Journey'. The two main characters have GOT to get together; they're so cute!

**Tomorrow **

When she first stood up for him against Gary on that first day of second grade, she was his hero. And from that day forward, he vowed that he would be hers, too.

_Tomorrow, _he promised himself, _I'll tell her so. _

But he held it off, because he always had the tomorrow after that.

.

.

.

.

_(Inbetween dreams of championship battles, her face surfaced along with long-buried emotion, only to be pushed down into his subconscious the second he woke. _

_(He thought he could afford to push it down, because he had the tomorrow after that.)_

.

.

.

.

When they travelled together in their teenage years, she was his best friend. And from those years forward, he vowed that he would be hers, too.

_Tomorrow, _he promised himself, _I'll tell her so. _

But he held it off, because he always had the tomorrow after that.

.

.

.

.

_(He was twelve, and a twelve year old didn't know what love was: a twelve year old couldn't identify this shaking in his hands, this trembling in his heart. He was too young, far too young; or at least, this was what he told himself inbetween their almost-confessions and almost-lip-touches. _

_(He thought he could afford to be ignorant, because he always had the tomorrow after that.)_

.

.

.

.

When they stumbled into adulthood, she was his love. And for forever and a day, he vowed that he would be hers, too.

_Tomorrow, _he promised himself, _I'll tell her so. _

But he held it off, because he always had the tomorrow after that.

.

.

.

.

_(He couldn't tell you what the climate was like the day she died, or what the grass felt like underneath the material of his shoes. _

_(But he could tell you that he was powerless to protect her as the Rocket grunt's pokemon landed the killing blow to her chest; he could tell you that he was powerless to save her as her eyes stared and stared and stared into his own. _

_(And all he thought was why he thought he could afford to wait, even if he always had the tomorrow after that.)_

.

.

.

.

When he went to her funeral, he didn't wear black. He wore her favourite colour, her most favourite colour, and brought all the flowers and trinkets that reminded him of her.

It was open-casket (to torture him with her still-staring eyes, _and_ _she didn't wear that kind of makeup, why would you make her wear that kind of makeup?), _and mourners (clad in dismal blacks and grays, _it would have clashed terribly with her cheerful attitude_) flocked to say their regards to the man (that wasn't him, that didn't deserve her, that didn't love her- _because he loved her first, loved her first and better and _more _than anyone else). _

He watched with burning eyes as they closed her casket up, and lowered her into the ground. And he cried for her- not for him, because champions didn't cry- since she couldn't.

And he put the flowers onto the freshly-placed dirt atop her grave, while whispering an elegy of his own into the cold stone.

_(You are my hero, my best friend, and my love._

_(I love you, Karen.)_

He didn't hold it off, even though he had the tomorrow after that.

He didn't think he could afford to wait, because even though he had the tomorrow after that, she didn't.


	155. Rangers

**Disclaimer:** Ash: Thanks! And I'll be sure to check that out! Thx for reviewing! And lol, you and your jetshipping; ya, of course I'll do it X D Ebaz: If you are, you're Casper the Friendly Ghost. And no, that Isaac was an OC, unfortunately. And also, you flatter me way too much ^^ Mitsy: Let us all cry chibi tears together ; w ; And yes, yes I would. I did a Touya and Misty chapter as a request, for example. Bloodyrosethorns: Thanks for the fave! Penny: Oh jeez, I'll get Groudon to cause a heatwave and make it all evaporate ^.^; Skyfire: Thanks so much! EVERYONE, CHECK OUT SKYFIRE'S FICS; SHE WRITES THE BEST RANGER FICS IN THE WORLD. Tri: Yep, PMing me details would help a lot : ) Olih: *Drags you out from Corner of Shame and gives you a Steven plushie* All better : ) Fromidam: It was awesome : ) EVERYONE, CHECK OUT FROMIDAM'S NUZLOCKE! Silver: Nuzlockes are tons of fun, but also involve lots of work. Character and plot development are key, and you get to play a lot with the storyline. I say go for it! HG/ SS is probably one of the easiest games to nuzlocke, too, so good choice. If you do choose to do it, I'll read it for sure- and if you choose just to play through the nuzlocke without typing it out, then have fun! CrystalHeart: And you have earned a laugh from me, because your review was the funniest thing I've read in a while. Thanks for that! And, like you, I ship Lyra with everyone, so of course I can do that. (And Morty is just so incredibly hot, so how can I pass up the chance to write about him? ; ) Kyo: You sound like you'd be a kickass fire type trainer : )

700 reviews, all thanks to you guys!

Also, happy late new years!

Question: Have you heard N's recently-released full name yet?

My Answer: Natural Harmonia Gropius.

_Gropius._

I hear the word 'grope' in that.

**Characters:** A crapload of rangerships, because of reading Skyfire's fics and talking online with Ebaz. Don't worry, your requests are coming up next.

**Summary:** This was supposed to be longer, but halfway through I said "Fuck it" and sloppily tied it up.

**Rangers**

**Jealousy**

Murph didn't like to think of himself as the jealous type, but he couldn't deny the lonely twinge in his heart as everyone around him found love- not for who they paired up with, but for what they shared.

**Comfort**

"I'm sorry I lost the Yellow Gem," whispered Kate, her hands roaming over Keith: his arms, an angry red from the ropes that had bound him; his face, marred with scratches; his torn shirtfront; and his neck, where his pulse beat strongest.

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. Then he gave her that playful grin of his, and grazed a thumb across her forehead. "Sorry for making you lose it."

They smiled at each other for a while before Kate's brow wrinkled, and she reached out to slug him in the shoulder. "Really, Keith, you're such an idiot. I can't believe you let yourself be the damsel in distress."

He rolled his eyes at her less-than-comforting words, but tucked her under his arm anyways before heading off to the portal.

**Always**

Chairperson Erma had always been torn between Evan Lamont, the principal of the ranger school, and professor Michael Hastings.

She had always thought she would finally be able to make her heart decide, even in her old age.

A heart attack turned out to be the decider instead.

**Protective**

"Watch out!" screamed Ben, and dived through the sky on his staraptor to take the blow for Summer.

**Bond**

Aria and Joel had a strictly teacher-student relationship: the bond of two coworkers that had been working side-by-side for many years.

That's all they were.

That's all they were.

That's all… they had to be.

Because everyone knew that relationships between rangers were strained at best…

…and if she didn't admit the feelings to herself, they would eventually go away, right?

**Regret**

Rhythmi never regretted kissing Kellyn on graduation day, even though she knew that they might never see each other again.

**Truth**

When all of the other Vientown rangers treated him roughly, the gentleness that Elaine treated him with made Ollie want to blurt out the truth right then and there.

**Dare**

Keith banged his fists on the door of the girls' dorm. "Rhythmi, get out here! We have pranks to pull! Dares to fulfill!"

The other girls pulled their pillows over their heads, groaning, while Rhythmi hollered back, "Yeah, well, I have beauty sleep to catch up on!"

"Too bad!" Kicking the door open, he strode inside. Picking up the blonde and tossing her over his shoulder, he saluted the other girls before stomping out again, much to their amusement.

**Bet**

"I bet I can make you laugh," Crawford said, one side of his mouth creeping up into a smirk.

"I bet you can't," scoffed Luana.

"And what are we wagering?" he asked.

She considered. "Dinner. Whoever loses pays."

He laughed heartily. "You'll be eating those words. Literally."

She rolled her eyes, but smothered a giggle. "Whatever."

**Melody**

On the afternoon of the one-day internship, Isaac found Kate playing with his younger sister on the bridge.

"Melody, what are you doing out here?" he demanded, exasperated. "You know you aren't supposed to leave Pueltown alone."

"Sorry, big brother." Her round eyes blinked up at him. "I just wanted to wait for you here. But," she added, a smile passing across her face, "this nice ranger girl kept me company. So I wasn't alone after all, huh?"

His gaze flicked to Kate, but found that the radiance of her smile was too bright to look at for more than a second. "Thank you," he told her, meaning it. "It was very kind of you to look after my sister."

The melody of Kate's laughter stained his cheeks with red. "It was my pleasure, really. She's too sweet." She unhitched herself from the bridge railing, and began walking off. "Kind of like her brother."

He stared after her, his whole body glowing as red as a tomato.

**Stream**

Lunick and Aria lounged in the forest, their feet dangling in the stream. "You're actually smiling," he mused, placing yet another flower crown atop her head.

She tossed her head, her curls glinting in the sunlight. "You were unaware that I could?" she queried, her expression turning wry.

"Well…yeah," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes, and splashed him.

**Need**

Elita and Silent Chris didn't need words to know what the other was thinking.

**Care**

"Let me go down first," pressed Keith, dropping down one of the holes in the cavern of the Chroma Highlands. He then turned, and lifted his arms up to help Kate carefully down after him.

**Dislike**

Lavana couldn't tell if this hot, pulsing feeling in her chest whenever she saw Ice was dislike, or something else.

Arceus, she hoped it was the former.

**Difference**

Spenser pored over the letters of Solana. The more he read, the less differences he saw in their opinions- and the less differences he saw, the more he felt his heart melt. By the seventh letter, he had taken to reading them aloud to anyone who would listen, and would rant about how he absolutely _had _to meet this girl.

**Sarcasm**

"Joel is just _so _dreamy," crooned the fangirl stationed outside Fall City's base.

Aria's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her voice calm. "Want to know how to get his affections?"

The girl gasped. "How?"

"Stick your head in the fountain, and count to a hundred. He'll love it, believe me. So will everyone else, for that matter."

**Shy**

Ben peeked over at Summer, who was laying in the grass beside him. "What are you writing, Sunshine?"

Drawing her legs up to her chest, she shyly lifted the paper, which read, _'I love you.'_

**Darkness**

Kate could feel herself drowning in darkness. It seethed around her, as if the contents of Pandora's Box had come alive in form of a raging, roiling black sea.

"_KATE!"_

A familiar voice yanked her out of her state of despair, and she felt a warm hand hoist her out of the gloom just before her head went under.

**Relationship**

"You and the ranger girl are married, right?" asked the little girl with the two jigglypuff.

Lunick blinked, taken aback. "Huh? N-no. Why do you think that?"

"Because Daddy looks at Mommy the same way you look at her," she informed him.

**Torn**

The countdown in the Go-Rock Squad's base ticked down, and Spenser appeared seemingly out of nowhere, charteuse hair windblown around his face. "I'm going to try and rescue the pokemon," he told Solana and Lunick, purposefully avoiding Solana's eyes.

"What?" she gasped. "Spenser, that's suicide!"

Spenser turned his head away, not wanting her to see how torn he was. "Lunick, get her out of here."

"Roger that, Leader." Taking her arm, Lunick dragged Solana away, despite her refusals.

"Spenser, don't!" she shouted after him. "You _idiot; _at least let us help you-"

Giving her one last fleeting glance, Spenser lifted his hand in a half-wave- and then he was gone, a blur of green and red in the bad lighting. Solana was hauled against her will behind Lunick as they braved the watery path underneath the base, resisting the entire way. As soon as they stepped foot outside, she wrenched away from Lunick and refused to meet his eyes.

He assumed it was because she was angry. But in actuality, she just couldn't bear Lunick- or anyone else, for that matter- to see her cry.

**Exist **

Ice's breath was cool against her cheek, and Kate gave an inward shiver. "Your existence is making things more difficult than they should be, Top Ranger," he murmured, his hairspray-saturated hair grazing the side of her face.

"Kill me, then," she dared him, keeping the bravado up in order to ignore the cadence of her heart.

She felt him smile. "But then they would be easy," he said, and walked out of the hole blown into the side of the Union after Lavana.

**Tag**

Lunick's minun and Solana's plusle played tag with each other along Fall City's shore, while their rangers patrolled arm-in-arm.

**Scar**

Kellyn dabbed at the blood on Kate's face. "That's going to leave a nasty scar," he informed her, pocketing the reddened handkerchief.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe it'll make me look badass."

"You are badass," he reminded her.

She perked up. "Incredibly badass."

"The world's most badass badass that specializes in badassery," he said sagely.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then cracked up.

**War**

Aria warred with her feelings during Cameron's annual party in Summerland, the moonlight bathing the sand in white. Rangers, dressed in bikinis and swim shorts, lounged around chatting and drinking, with some of the more daring ones braving the tropical waters.

"Cheer up, emo kid," said Solana, appearing behind the blonde with two drinks in her hands. "Here; drink up."

Aria took the bottle in both hands, and rolled the glass between her palms. Solana blew her bangs out of her eyes, and, with a huff, sat down on the sand beside her. "Hey." The blue-haired ranger nudged her. "Seriously, what's up? You haven't thrown your drink in my face yet."

Aria's narrowed blue eyes flicked in her direction, but slid away just as fast. "What do you care?"

Solana grinned amiably. "You know me. I'm a giver. And right now, I want to give you a listening ear."

The Fall City ranger scowled. "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not till you spill the beans, Ari."

"Fine." She chewed on the inside of her cheek before finally asking, "Have you ever- felt- for someone that you knew would never like you b-"

Solana snorted. "You're feeling self-conscious? Aria, you're gorgeous, so if this is about-"

"I wasn't finished yet," Aria said hotly. Coughing, she resumed. "Have you ever felt for someone that you knew would never like you back? Not because he didn't feel the same way- well, he doesn't anyway- but because… it wasn't proper?"

The words came out sounding small, and Solana raised an eyebrow at her. "Ari, if you're telling me you're in love with Hastings and that you're worried about the age difference, then I can safely say that I'm gonna kick your snotty blonde ass once I'm sober-"

"It's not that!" Aria swung a kick at her, which the Ringtown ranger deftly dodged. "I'm in love with _Joel, _you moron. And…" Realizing what she had just said, her face whitened, and she straightened up like a shot. "I have to go."

Solana sobered, a pucker forming between her brows. "Aria, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it," Aria snapped, but then her teeth sank into her bottom lip, and Solana saw her eyes fill. "Seriously, please, forget it. You never heard that. Got it?"

"But Aria-"

"Please." A single tear dribbled down her face, which she scrubbed violently at. "I don't care what the hell else you gossip about, but you can't ever mention that to anyone. If that ever got out- if he ever found out…" Her voice shrank until it was nonexistent, and she dropped the bottle before fleeing.

"But Aria," Solana whispered, though her rival was long gone, "he loves you, too."

**Red**

All throughout Ms. April introduction to the class, Kate found her eyes focused on a boy with reddish brown hair. He was grinning widely at her, as if she had just told him the most hilarious of jokes.

"Why the big grin, Keith?" asked the teacher, suppressing a smile herself.

"Nothing," he said, but the way his smile widened when Kate was seated next to him made her think that it might be something after all.

**Enough**

Isaac was in the library, studying, when he saw an unfamiliar brunette attempting to reach a book one of the higher shelves. Setting his textbook down, he made his way over.

"Do you need a hand?" She jumped at the voice at her shoulder, and a pair of warm brown eyes swung around to clash with his blue ones.

"Um… yeah," she admitted, a blush staining the dusting of freckles on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Which one?" he queried.

"Blue binding."

He stretched, and slid the book out with relative ease. Peering down at it, he felt his eyebrows rise. "Mechanics," he said, impressed.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I would like to fix my style when I'm out in the field, and not have to rely on anyone else," she explained, taking the book from him.

He smiled at her, feeling a wave of shyness overcome him. "I'm Isaac."

"Kate," she said, and shook his hand. "It's really nice to meet you, Isaac."

"You, too," he murmured. It wasn't much of a first encounter, but it was enough to spark something that lasted for the rest of their lives.

**Hatred**

When Solana waltzed into Spenser's office with that trademark smirk on her face, he knew something was up. He was just in denial about what that 'something' was.

She had already blown Cameron's capture score out of the water, pun intended. And she had trumped Joel in the capture game in Ringtown.

So that meant…

"Fifty thousand points," she announced, slapping the score paper down on his desk. "Bow down to me."

He didn't know whether to hate her or love her. Really, he couldn't decide.

"The Capture Arena's got a new ruler," she elaborated, her teeth winking like pearls in the light. "Better sharpen those skills, Leader, or the Union might just boot you off and let me take your place. And then _I'll _be the one sending _you _on missions nonstop to other places."

_Hate, _he decided. _At the moment, anyway. _

**Faith**

Ben paced, running his hands through the disarray that was his hair. It wasn't that he lacked faith in Summer, but she always had been reckless- and to run out to confront Red Eyes like that, so unprepared…

Ben jumped when he heard footsteps, and whirled to find himself staring at Red Eyes. The villain was approaching him slowly, as if nearing a rabid animal.

Summer was lying in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" snarled Ben, and charged him, fury pounding through his body like adrenaline.

"Take her." Stunned, Ben screeched to a halt as Red Eyes carefully passed over the limp body, and Ben's arms sagged as they struggled to adjust to the weight.

"What…?"

"Tell her to stay out of my affairs," the blonde said gruffly, although the softness in his eyes belied his words. "Next time, I won't be so merciful."

And with that he walked away, giving a backwards glance that, on any other person, Ben would have called wistful.

**Vanish**

"I'll give you a little hint. There's a post here, and a tangela somewhere else. You can figure the rest out by yourself," Aria told Lunick, and then vanished into one of the sewage pipes with a head toss and a flash of her bright blue eyes.

**Question**

"What's your name, rookie?" Crawford asked, giving her an easy smile.

Luana glanced up, too nervous to even crack a smile. "Luana."

"Well, Luana, why don't we go out patrolling?" He bent his head so that he was eyelevel with her, and dropped a wink. "I don't bite."

She felt her snarky side surface. "Yeah, but the pokemon living in your afro might."

He straightened, and let loose a laugh that shook the entire base.

**Recovery **

"Camerupt, bury this awful ranger!" shrilled Tiffany, her scream ringing through the Crokka Tunnel.

The fire pokemon stomped its hooves, and the vibrations caused the ceiling overhead to cave in. Solana found her legs pinned underneath one particularly heavy boulder, and she choked back a cry of pain as she struggled. She tried to twist out from underneath it, but Tiffany delivered a sharp kick to the side of her head before she left, which rendered the ranger immobile.

Fading in and out of consciousness, she was dimly aware of someone cursing, and of hands dragging her out from under the rock.

"Spenser…" she whispered.

"You're okay going to be okay," he murmured, swinging her up into his arms after gently prodding at her legs. "Nothing's broken."

She frowned blearily, her head still spinning. "Put me down," she persisted, though her limbs dangled uselessly as he picked his way through the rubble. "I can walk."

"Just stay still," he sighed, his face and hair a smudge of green and gold to her eyes. "Rest. Recover."

Still mumbling complaints, she felt the claws of unconsciousness drag her under, and she drifted to sleep in Spenser's warm arms.

**Payback**

"This is payback for how you humiliated me before," growled Lavana, and yet she made no move to lunge at Kellyn. "You stupid boy, I'll _kill _you."

He took a step towards her, their arms brushing.

"I'll kill you," she repeated defiantly, as if trying to convince herself.

Their noses touched, their breaths intermingling.

"I'll…" His mouth slanted up just as hers dropped down, and they met somewhere in the middle, long-buried desire surfacing in one fiery kiss.

**Charm**

Garrett stared at Solana with those amaranthine eyes of his, but she turned away sharply- no matter how charming he might be, he was an enemy of the rangers. It could never work.

**Promise**

The fireworks exploded in the sky, and promises were exchanged under the celebratory lights as duty was thrown away in favor of love.


	156. Gods

**Disclaimer:** Fromidam: : " D Ash: Whoops, didn't even think of that pairing ^^; And thanks. Nightmare Bunny: First off, your penname is adorable : ) Secondly, thanks so much! Crystal: Oh God, I am SUCH a Garrett fangirl. I think he's so hot. I imagined all sorts of fangirly scenes about him while playing ranger X D Olih: Thanks so much : ) (damn, I want an actual Steven plushie now. Do you think they sell them?) Rosepearl: Thanks for the fave : ) And your request sounds amazing, of course I'll do it.

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I THINK YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Missingno and Arceus fic, as (sort of) requested.

**Summary:** You guys know how I love writing depressing/ creepy stuff, so this was an absolute pleasure to do.

**Gods**

"_Lucifer loved God. So says Milton, anyway."_

_-Jace, The Mortal Instruments. _

.

.

.

.

"_Why should I believe in God when He doesn't believe in me?"_

And as **He** killsanother day, the non-prayer** falls** on ears eternal in their deafness. It's just another spoken thought, and He knows that if He starts to reflect on it He'll lose himself in thought and won't re-emerge until yet another **forever **comes to pass.

(So why bother, really?

(Reflection is for those who don't already have

(Everything to debate:

(Future cities and long-fallen

(Lands of mortals that destroy everything and

(Everyone they touch. Petty, in-

(Complete mortals that

(Treasure trivial things and

(Inject themselves with the sin of hurtful emotions and grieve

(Once their _brief, sweet, pitiable _lives are snuffed out by the one who wants and

(Needs their type of release in a desperation so severe that-)

He doesn't even feel desperation anymore. He gave His emotion _(love, understanding, willpower)_ to the lake trio, so that they could preserve it in the strife-ridden world of the mortals. He gave His grievances to the living nightmare _(because the guilt of watching His world die was too much, the hate for Himself too deep, the suffering unable to bear). _He gave His hopes and dreams _(all those simple, painful pleasures) _to the embodiment of moonlight. He gave time to the forest guardian _(since to rule forever, one must last forever). _He gave His fertility _(and most of Himself)_ to the mother of all. He gave the elements to the elemental eight _(the winged trio of fire, ice and lightning; the two protectors of oceans and skies, respectively; and the beasts of thunder, water, and volcanoes.) _He gave. He gave and gave and gave, but receives nothing in return.

"_After all, isn't God supposed to listen to our prayers? Isn't he supposed to protect us and watch over us? Where is he now, huh? If he exists, then where the fuck is he?"_

**He**

**Falls**

**Forever **

_Because when you're immortal there's no one there to break your_

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

.

.

.

.

"_Have you ever wondered if this is all real, or if our life is just our mind creating sound and smells and sensations? What if we're sitting in a padded cell right now, staring at nothing? What if I'm just imagining you? What if I'm just imagining myself?"_

**he **can make you Fly, make you float, make you wish that you could perform an automatic shutdown. he **forgets **reality, and instead crafts his own from your desires: **life **is nothing but a game, but wasn't it already? Only now you're cheating your way through the game, having fun as you drift across still waters into a city that you used to know well. Only now it's a twisted forest of branches and pillars and different places all meshed into a ragdoll-place that's not quite itself.

(Does it matter, though?

(Playing is nothing without hacks; now instead of moving

(Left or right, you go up and down and

(Anywhere and everywhere you wish.

(You enjoy it, don't you? The freedom, the

(Indescribable feeling of your dreams taking shape and

(Not vanishing once morning comes. Because

(God can't rule the Godless, can't you see that's why-)

he needs to prove his worth here, since he's a missing number that God forgot to find room for among the others. he grants you any wish you dial into him _(no, don't save) _since he's been summoned out from between the gaps in anti-matter and lives to serve. he doesn't truly exist- so just try to _(erase him, erase him, erase-erase-erase-) _capture him. he has no definition, no role, no purpose _(error, error, error) _except to be the leftover pieces that He didn't put together. _(It's too late to shutdown, too latelatelate.)_

"_After all, reality is just as real as unreality. They're two sides of the same coin; and, really, even though you don't have to have either, they stand out most when placed side-by-side. It makes you wonder what one would be without the other, or if they even know that each other exists."_

**He**

**Forgets**

**Life **

_Because when you don't exist there's nowhere to_

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l _


	157. Eleven Moments

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thanks! Missingno is really fun to write about. Oh, and I lol'd at your comment about the plushie X D And oh…oh mai 0.0 Why are there no Steven Stone plushies? I would buy one! …And, yeah. Fail subtlety, I know ; w ; Mitsy: I've thought of the Barry X Bianca thing, too; I'll be sure to do it (eventually, since I have so many requests right now X D ) Yeah, when I hear the name what comes to mind is 'groping tropiuses' D X Arthur: You got an account! *hugs* That's awesome! I love Keith, too; but then again, how can you not? He's adorable! And thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it : ) Fornara: Thanks for adding me to your faves : ) Silver: (I love them, too, I think they're so fun : 3) Oooh, I'll be looking forward to it! ; ) Crystal: Honestly, your comments, especially the one at the end there… that means a lot to me. If Fanfiction would let me make the heart symbol, I would : ) Horselover: Thanks for the fave and alert, and I'm very happy that you enjoy my writing : ) And sure, I'll do another Touko X N for you. Beastmode: It doesn't make sense to me, either, if that makes you feel any better ; ) and thank you.

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Your requests.

**Summary:** The last one is completely me, by the way. ; w ;

**Eleven Moments**

_(Of love, angst, and other side-effects of teenageritis.)_

"You know," says Gold to Crystal as snowflakes catch in their hair, "Whenever it snows, I always picture God scratching his flaky white head and all of the dandruff drifting down onto us."

Crystal blinks once, twice, and decides to let it pass.

"He needs some _Head and Shoulders._" Her boyfriend lets out a low whistle. "Because, wow, is that a shitload of dry skin."

"Gold."

"Yes, love of my life? Angel of my sky? Fire in my loins?"

The insult she had been readying dissipates with a sizzle on her tongue. "Did you really just say 'loins'?"

In response, he grins and resumes whistling.

.

.

.

.

When Lyra is little, she has standards: her firstlast kiss is going to be under the old oak tree in her front yard, just as the clock strikes midnight; she is never, ever going to lose her virginity to a boy, because that would be pathetic and lowly and everything that she isn't; and she is going to find 'the one', her prince charming, her knight.

When she is fifteen, she has her first kiss given to her by a champion-boy with messy black hair and cloudy red eyes: the afternoon sun beats down on them, turning the snow around them starkly white, and her lips are numb and his tongue is too forceful and the beautiflies in her stomach were fluttering so violently that she feels almost queasy. But it's just a peck of gratefulness, a thanks of sorts, and when she goes around telling people they're dating he just shakes his head and tells her, with those cloudy red eyes, no.

So she realizes that she would rather have a million imperfect kisses than just one perfect firstlast one.

When she is sixteen, she gives her virginity to a gym leader with ruffled blonde hair and a bright smile: she wants to hide herself and maybe cry and imagine herself anyplace but here, but she opens her legs and closes her eyes and tries to relax and _she's not ready for this, she's not ready, she's not ready and it hurts and she's sososo nervous and can we reverse this please? _But it's already happening, and the bed is shaking underneath her and she hopes that he'll stop pressuring her now, stop looking at her in that disappointed way and acting like he's getting bored with her.

So she realizes that you can lower your pants and pull up your shirt, but you can't make them love you.

When she is seventeen, she meets a Johto champion with terracotta hair and sloping cheekbones: he's the one, he's the one, and butterfrees are fluttering out from her fingertips with the sheer knowledge of it. Everything is beautiful, and it's not good all the time, of course not, but he's prince charming and a knight and they are _in love-_

So she realizes that he's the one, he's the one, but he's not the one she's going to end up with.

And when Lyra is older, she still has standards.

But you know, she likes them better now than she did before.

.

.

.

.

"You know, I've been thinking," Bianca begins worriedly. "Is Pa right? I'm wasting all my time out here, travelling, when I should be in school studying to get into college-"

Barry stretches his arms out as if to embrace the sky, and flops onto his back. The grass cushions his fall. "That's why I don't think," he tells her. "I just do. Thinking slows you down; you just have to run through life, arms stretched out in front of you, head lowered."

"You should slow down sometimes, though," she says, lowering herself daintily down to sit beside him.

He grins up at her. "But if I did that, then I wouldn't have crashed into you."

.

.

.

.

_Dear Soulmate, _

_I don't really know how to start this. 'Hey' sounds too casual, 'Hello' sounds shy, 'Salutations' is stiff and a little ridiculous, and 'Greetings' is out of the question. _

_So I'll guess I'll just settle with 'Hi', and tell you that I miss you._

_We haven't talked yet- or maybe we have. If we have, then let me just say that we haven't talked nearly enough. Not if I still don't know who you are. Either way, I know it sounds needy of me to miss you already; but I do. Really, I do. I miss you, and I want to meet you. I want to know your name- I want to speak it, make its clunky letters sound smooth and angular in my mouth. I want to share laughter and tears together. I want those ridiculous fights and awkward apologies and all of your imperfectness. _

_So I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for that second where our eyes meet, and we won't know that we're meant for each other then, but we will someday._

_Much love,_

_Lucas. _

.

.

.

.

When Touko passes Touya in the hallway, there's this split second where their eyes meet and everything pauses for a heartbeat: his mouth opens, as if he's about to say something- what, though, neither are sure- and she thinks that hers does, too.

But the moment passes, and they're in motion again; she ducks her head, too shy to care if it seems like she doesn't like him, and hustles past him with her bulky backpack jiggling between her shoulder blades.

And throughout the rest of the day, she curses herself and wishes that she could have at least mustered up a 'Hi'.

.

.

.

.

It's just one of those days when Dawn can't make herself beautiful.

Sometimes she thinks she looks alright: she can stand to face herself in the mirror, the lights that are meant to be flattering beaming down at her and outlining every flaw. But there are days, days like this, where she can twist and turn and apply makeup all she likes, but she can't make herself beautiful.

They bring her down, too. All those gorgeous girls, with the ironed-flat hair and strips of stomach that their short shirts lay bare; and those not-so-gorgeous boys, their eyes looking through her or sneering at her and thinking, _Nobody will choose you when there's everyone else to consider. _

But there's this deepest secret that nobody knows: there's this most truthful of truths and most secretive of secrets and the meaning of the poem that should have been written; and it will grow higher than curves can block out and blemishes can spoil.

And this is the wonder that's breaking your heart apart:

_You are perfect just the way you are. _

(And if you don't believe it now, I swear, my friend, you will someday.)

Because you know, it's just one of those days when she can't make herself beautiful.

.

.

.

.

"I don't get this," Touko says, near tears. She grips her failed math test in both hands, and yearns to rip it apart; to rip and tear and throw it into the hearth, where all of the stupid numbers and formulas _and why the fuck do we have to learn this shit anyway _will catch aflame.

N reads her face, and removes the paper from her hands. Bending down to kiss her fingertips, he moves to sit beside her at the table, and examines the test.

She holds her breath, waiting for the inevitable laughing. He'll think she's stupid, obviously; he's such a genius at this stuff, he'll think she's a retard-

But he just smiles softly, and lays it down on the tabletop. "I know shortcuts to these sorts of things," he says, "if you'll let me help you."

And just like that her frustration melts to the ground, and she leans into him. "How can I show this to my mom?" she whispers, tears bloating her face. "I have a tutor; I said I was doing better…"

He leans his cheek into her hair. "The only thing you can do is prove that you are."

She nods. Scrubbing away her tears, she picks up her pencil and calculator, and prepares to do battle.

.

.

.

.

After May turns the shower off, she likes to use her towel as a blanket and press her back up against the cold tiles of the wall. She likes to feel poetic by sliding down to sit on her heels, droplets beading her skin and her hair hanging like a tangled curtain of seaweed down around her face.

She wonders if Brendan does anything similar: whether he fiddles with his hair a specific way whenever he thinks of her, or if he thinks of her at all.

And then she thinks,_ What's the point in feeling poetic when there's no one there to appreciate it?_

.

.

.

.

"If you took me to a wide open field and told me to scream it all out, I couldn't," Touya tells her.

Skyla smiles. "I know."

"And even though I walk alone to school every day, despite the fact that no one's there to stop me, I don't run away. I can't."

"I know."

"Christmas air used to have a charged quality to it, too. It doesn't anymore. It's just as stale as it is at any other time of the year."

"I know."

Irritation wins over. "How?"

"Because," she says, squeezing his hand, "it's like that for everyone, Tou."

.

.

.

.

_You came back once; I know you'll do it again._

Leaf sits in her room with her music at full blast, peering out her window to look at the falling leaves. _Red will be back,_ she knows; he phones her every day, sends her e-mails, and mails her more postcards than her walls can handle. _Red will be back. He'll be back._

_You came back once; why haven't you done it again?_

Leaf sits in her room with a book in hand, pulling back the blinds to watch the snow fall. _Red will be back,_ she thinks; the postcards have stopped coming (thank Arceus for that), he phones once every week, and sends her the occasional e-mail. _R-Red will be back. He'll be b-back._

_You came back once; I hope you can do it again. _

Leaf sits in her room with her journal in her lap, the windows open to allow her to see the spring rainfall pelt down. _Red will be back, _she hopes; she prays to get one of those annoying postcards again, and those monthly phone calls. _Red…will be back. He'll… he'll be back…_

_You came back once; you said you'd be able to come back again. _

Leaf sits in her room, and she doesn't need to glance out the window to know that the summer sun is shining down with all of its artificial happiness. _Red will be back? _she wonders, purely out of habit; he's stopped phoning, stop e-mailing, stopped all connections to her. _Red. Red will be… _

_You will be gone, because you never liked this place anyway and it's not as if I gave you a reason to stay. _

_Because no matter what you said, everybody knows that the pride of Kanto is never coming home. _

.

.

.

.

It's a sad day when you realize that the fictional character you love wouldn't love you back.

Kris tells Ethan this, and he chokes on his pop. "Yeah, they're _fictional," _he answers. "Of course they can't love you back; they're not real."

"No, no. It's a sad day when you realize that the fictional character you love _wouldn't _love you back," she clarifies. "As in, if they were real, then they wouldn't."

He stares at her. "Kris, that's crazy. You're overthinking things."

She heaves a sigh. "Still, it's sad; especially after you've imagined meeting them, incorporating yourself into the story, and so on."

"Let's just focus on reality," he says.

"But the guys in unreality are hotter," she grumbles, but allows him to pat her hand.


	158. Only If For A Night

**Disclaimer:** Olih: As usual, thank you for such a nice review ^^ Crystal: It's totally me, too ; w ; *hugs you* And you're very welcome ^^ Rosepearl: Thanks for the alert! And thank you for your review : ) Mitsy: Amen allll around. And nope, I really don't think so X D Arthur: Hahaha, thank you : ) Silver: EVERYONE, GO CHECK OUT THETRAINERNAMEDSILVER'S NUZLOCKE, BREAKING BARRIERS.

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Crystal-centric.

**Summary:** What happened to Crystal? I mean, why wasn't she in the remakes? Also, Florence and the Machine is my favourite artist: her songs, especially this one, are gorgeous.

**Only If For A Night**

_~And she was there, all pink and gold and glittering_

_I threw my arms around her legs_

_Came to weeping_

_Came to weeping~ _

.

.

.

.

And there's this underwater place where you and me always used to play.

The water there is perfectly clear, the pixels that make it up the colour of a see-through sky. We would run down there whenever the game shut off, whenever the skies dimmed: it would be the only time when we could be ourselves, and not be controlled like puppets by forces outside of our control. So we would run down there, down to that watery place by our town, and would dive into the water without making a splash. And though the wetness of actual water was lacking, it wouldn't stop us from pretending that we were actual people… if only for a night.

"This is for the best," you whispered one time, your words floating like strings of pearls through the pixelated liquid as light flooded our world. "Really, it is."

I had frowned as we surfaced, unsure of what you meant. You had repeated the line, strong and unshakeable under the light of the internal battery.

Sometimes I wonder if you said that because you knew that that would be the last time that our sun ever rose.

.

.

.

.

_~And I heard your voice_

_As clear as day, and you told me I should concentrate_

_It was all so strange, and so surreal_

_That a ghost should be so practical~ _

.

.

.

.

Things had gone wrong.

The light of the internal battery had been off for so long, we had forgotten what the sky looked like. The starless sky yawned down us until the word 'day' became a long-forgotten memory, and nocturnal pokemon thrived.

There were other things, too. Like how I could feel eyes watching us- outside eyes, eyes like the ones that used to help control us, back in the day where we were still used as pawns- and how the pixels were slowly rotting, crumbling away like rocks from the tip of a cliff ledge.

But you never crumbled. Not once. You were a pillar of strength, right until the very end.

"This is for the best," you had said, the blue hair of your sprite crackling faintly as it swished. "Really, it is."

Sometimes I wonder if you said that more to convince you than me.

.

.

.

.

_~And the only solution was to stand and fight_

_And my body was loose and I was set alight_

_But she came over me like some holy rite_

_And although I was burning, you're the only light_

_Only if for a night~_

.

.

.

.

They came for us eventually. After years of letting us wait, letting us waste away, they came for us.

They ravaged the land, turning Johto into a parody of itself: the same but different, like an image reflected in a warped mirror. They replaced the pokemon. The people. Everything was rearranged, and nothing was the same.

For the first time in what seemed like a millennia, the internal battery shined down at us, glaringly bright to our eyes.

They paced before us- us, the main characters in this sick game they like to play- and sized each and every one of us up. They cut Silver's hair. They burned down my house, and built a new one in its place. They killed Leaf. They clipped Red's tongue, and exiled him to Mt. Silver. They replaced Giovanni with Green.

And they took you.

I screamed, smashing my fists against the wall of pixels that separated us. You just smiled that small, ageless smile of yours, and stepped up to the outsiders.

"I'll go," you told them, your voice ringing loud and clear over my shouts. "Take me instead of my friends. I don't mind dying if it means that you'll stop this."

"Crystal! Crystal! _Crystal!" _

You had turned to me, still smiling. "I've already lived my life, Gold," you said. "I've collected all the badges, defeated the champion, and captured all the pokemon. I've fallen in love." Your smile had wobbled at that. "But my story's done now. Believe me, I've had more than enough time."

Then you had repeated that one line. The line that so defined you, so defined _us._

"This is for the best. Really, it is."

Sometimes I wonder if I ever even heard that, or if I just expected you to say it: I was too focused on you to notice anything other than you falling, and your sprite disintegrating into a pool of pixels that seeped into the ground without a trace.

.

.

.

.

_~And the grass was so green against my new clothes_

_And I did cartwheels in your honor, dancing on tiptoes_

_My own secret ceremonials before the service began_

_In the graveyard, doing handstands~_

.

.

.

.

There are no graves for those that weren't technically alive.

But I build one anyway, right at the spot where you vanished: blossoming berries, the colour of your hair, and crowns of grass that you would probably scoff at if you still could.

When your replacement arrives, I don't let her wear your clothes: I sink them in our underwater place, and tell her to get her own. She's not you. No one can ever be you.

I tell her that she's just a pawn.

She runs away crying, this Kotone girl, but before she escapes I snag her arm and whisper:

"This is for the best. Really, it is."

And then I smile for the first time since you left, because I finally realize what those words mean.

Smiling a soft, ageless smile, I let her go, and watch her run into your old house.

Sometimes I wonder if there was any doubt that I could live without you.

.

.

.

.

_~"My doe, my dear, my darling_

"_Tell me what all the sighing's about_

"_Tell me what all the sighing's about."~ _

.

.

.

.

And there's this underwater place where you and me always used to play.

The water there is perfectly clear, the pixels that make it up the colour of a see-through sky. We would run down there whenever the game shut off, whenever the skies dimmed: it would be the only time when we could be ourselves, and not be controlled like puppets by forces outside of our control. So we would run down there, down to that watery place by our town, and would dive into the water without making a splash. And though the wetness of actual water was lacking, it wouldn't stop us from pretending that we were actual people… if only for a night.

I go there tonight, necklaces of weights strung along my neck and the memory of you causing my feet to drag. I know that you would be disappointed that I am giving up, but you were- are- my home: this place holds nothing for me, nothing but places I have already explored, and people I already love and have loved. I have lived. Like you, my story is over.

So I dive into the water without a splash, without a ripple. I slip through the surface soundlessly, the pixels forcing their way down my throat.

Sometimes I wonder if they would have replaced me even if I hadn't let my breath go.

.

.

.

.

_~Only if for a night~_


	159. How To

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: Though I like Kotone, I like Crystal, also : ) I wish we could somehow have both of them. Wetwing: Sure ^^ Crystal: Hahaha, thank you : ) I never played Crystal, either. Lol, I'm very flattered- and yes, I would fall for that. Steven is too amazing not to ; ) Oogabooga: I LOVE checkmateshipping! : D Thanks. Olih: Thank you! ; w ; Tri: Thank you so much! Arthur: That is actually… a really good theory : ) Definitely less depressing than mine. Silver: ; D Penny: I totally agree about the ranger games! And thank you : ) I very much enjoy writing depressing/creepy stuff, so I'm really happy that you like reading them. MortalHeart: First, off your penname is absolutely gorgeous; secondly, thank you very much! Blaze: Thank you! Yes, I'd be delighted to do those requests ^ w ^ Octtipus: Thanks for the alert!

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Hollow's request.

**Summary:** Written while listening to 'How To Save A Life', by the Fray.

**How To**

_If there was a 'Happiness for Dummies' booklet, it might have gone something like this._

.

.

.

.

Touko and Alder's love was like an advent calendar: there was a small prize for each day they made it through together, as if to say, _Here's a little something for your trouble. _

Touko was OCD in the way she would count the days. Alder tried to show her how to let them pass by themselves, and not help them along.

She claimed she counted because she liked to keep track, but he could see the lies stuck between her teeth, souring her breath and festering on her tongue. He could see the unspoken truths trapped behind her eyes, pressing their hands up against the backs of her pupils and leaving smudges on the black.

On her twentieth birthday he found her with her party-hatted head in her hands and her sneakers scuffing the dirt, and it was then that she let the truth free.

"I thought that if I counted the days they would somehow add up to more. But no; you're still thirty years ahead of me, and I won't ever catch up."

He just chuckled, and presented her with an advent calendar as his gift.

.

.

.

.

Ever since Skyla saw his first movie, she had been in love with Brycen.

Posters decorated her walls, and fantasies filled up her pillowcases: fantasies of how charming he would be towards her in real life, and thoughts of how to get him to ask her out. He would be wonderful, she decided; gallant and gentlemanly and gentle and all the other lovely words that started with G.

But when he brushed her off at his next movie's premiere, with that brown-haired champion hanging off his arm, only C words could describe him: callous and calm and _cold._ So cold he was like a slap of cold water, jerking her out of her imaginings and causing her to stumble back into the warm arms of Flint.

When the night was over she ripped all of her Brycen posters down, and put up ones of Flint instead.

.

.

.

.

If Palmer was a dance beat then Dawn was a mopey ballad; their personalities clashed like their taste in music did, both trying to outdo the other.

Still, that didn't stop her from kicking his ass at _'Dance Dance Revolution'. _

One time, after she had won by an unusually great amount of points, she attempted to demonstrate how to match his steps to those on the screen. He simply flailed at her and walked off in a rage.

Darach found her sitting on the edge of the game's stage, long dark hair pooling around her elbows.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Miss Dawn?" he queried, concerned.

She shrugged. "Palmer got mad at me again," she admitted, one side of her mouth curling in a smile.

"May I ask why?"

"I beat him. Again," she added, sounding as if she was trying not to laugh.

Darach felt his mouth turn down. "Ah. May I ask, then, why you are still sitting here alone?"

At this she started grinning, and Darach blinked in surprise. "Miss, may I ask-"

"No, you may not," she laughed, her somber expression dissolving into giggles. "Darach, may I ask why you always ask if you may ask?"

He felt himself smile at her word choice, and soon enough the two were guffawing as if they were old friends.

.

.

.

.

"Mastery of grace will be your biggest asset in battle," Wallace purred, draping a cape around May's shoulders. "It will serve you well to remember that."

The Frontier Brain Noland frowned. "No, commandeering your pokemon strategically will be your best bet for winning."

"I think that learning how to hit hard and fast is the way to go," disagreed the Frontier Brain Brandon, coming to stand with them.

The three men glared at each other, tension charging the air. May gnawed on the corner of her lip, wishing that she could disappear into the floor.

"I do believe that May came to _me _for advice," said Wallace testily.

"Yeah, but your advice sucks," Noland deadpanned.

"So does yours!" Brandon interjected.

The glaring intensified.

"May, darling, come along back to my gym," Wallace said, gently taking her hand. "These barbarians obviously have no inkling of what true power is."

"No way!" Noland closed his fingers around her wrist. "May, baby, everybody knows that you're way tougher than this pansy- come to my battle station!"

Seeing as there was no other (appropriate) place for him to grab, Brandon settled for pulling on the hem of her shirt. "Yeah, May; why don't you just come to the Battle Frontier? You could totally learn a thing or two from me there!"

Desperately looking around, May looked for a way of escape-

When she saw a familiar face a little ways away.

"Drake!" she screamed, untangling herself from their grasp as she glimpsed the Elite Four member. Booking over to him as if he was T.O in a game of tag, she sprinted, arms pumping like pistons.

The three men sweat-dropped as they saw May launch herself at the white-haired individual, and the two fell in a heap to the ground.

.

.

.

.

Marshal's soul was white and Grimsley's was black, and Touko's was a shade stuck somewhere in the middle.

Marshal taught her how to break bones with her fists, and Grimsley showed her the art of breaking hearts with her mind.

She didn't know which skill had proved to be the most useful…until she met Drayden.

Drayden, who didn't care about souls or bone-breaking or hearts cracking- who only cared about what was right in front of him, what was solid and honest and real.

"Not religion?" she asked, trailing after him after she had become champion. "Not love or friendship or anything?"

"Not religion; duty," he confirmed. "Not love or friendship, but loyalty. Not anything, but everything."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because that's what adults do," he answered, his cloudy eyes staring straight ahead. "They have to buck up and get down to work."

Touko decided that she wanted to only care about everything, too. She wanted to forget about what shade her soul was, and how to break bones and hearts and- and _aren't bones and hearts the same thing, really? They can both break. And if they are… is there a heartbone? You know, a part of you that breaks both physically _and_ emotionally?_

In the end, Touko broke her own heartbone by trying to grow up.

But in the very end- after the credits and happily-ever-afters and post-game boredom- she decided to play Peter Pan again, and wandered back to the league to find her Lost Boys.

.

.

.

.

The coin spun once, twice, and it was so glitter-and-flash that Dawn didn't care if it turned out to be heads or tails.

There was Roark. Roark, with that quirky smile set in his grimy face, and the soil-brown eyes that were framed with lashes like coal. She and Roark skinned their knees and broke their tailbones together, marveling over hidden treasure troves and unidentifiable fossils in the dank underground.

There was Crasher Wake. Crasher Wake, with his pristine mask and spandex shorts, and the voice that sounded like waves crashing down onto the shore. She and Wake explored hidden depths together, learning to surf and finding heart-shaped coral in shards along the seafloor.

There was Prof. Rowan. Prof. Rowan, with his kind eyes and strong face, and who spoke like the gentlemen she always wished she'd meet. She and Prof. Rowan would pour over notes and labs together, their pencils scribbling in tandem as they discussed dark matter and impossible truths.

There was Flint. Flint, with his great humor and bright face, and who never failed to make her laugh. She and Flint would battle fiercely together, their commands mingling together in the air.

And then there was Lucian.

Lucian, who demonstrated how to read the future in the creases of her palms. Lucian, who made her heart flutter-fly out of her chest and spoke like the gentleman she always wished she'd meet and always asked her, "Heads or tails?"

The coin spun once, twice, and it was so glitter-and-flash that Dawn didn't care if it turned out to be heads or tails.

.

.

.

.

By Cerulean City, there was a cliff carved out by the sea that was said to be crafted for lovers.

Lyra sat with her legs dangling seaward, the wind combing her hair as she tossed seashells into the water. Saltwater dripped from her eyes, falling to join the ocean below.

A sigh alerted her to someone else's presence. She twisted around to see a young man donning a white and purple suit sitting a little ways away from her, the breeze mussing his light hair.

Wiping at the dampness on her cheeks, she turned, making sure not to drop any of the seashells she had in her lap. "Hi."

No response.

"Hi," she said, more loudly this time.

Still no response.

At a loss for how to get his attention, she lightly threw a shell at his head. He whipped around to face her, wincing.

"Hi," she repeated.

"What was that for?" he asked, indignant.

"Why are you here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

He stared at her, and as he did she couldn't help but notice the tear tracks on his face. "My girlfriend," he muttered, sounding almost bewildered that he was saying the words out loud, "she…left. She left the region. And she didn't want to have a long-distance relationship." He slanted her an irritated look. "What about you? And why do you want to know?"

"My b- Koga…dumped me."

"Hallelujah," the man grumbled. "Now can you let me mope in peace?"

"I'm Lyra," she said in reply, scooting over to sit next to him. "What's your name?"

His frown deepened. "Eusine."

She gave him a small smile, and offered him a shell.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked scornfully.

"I like to think of them as feelings," she answered. "Like little pieces of hate or regret or bad thoughts. Then I chuck them into the ocean, the ocean swallows them up, and I do away with the feeling forever."

One eyebrow lifted. "And does it work?"

Her teeth glimmered in the sun's dying rays. "Try and see."

So he did.


	160. Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** Olih: Thank you! Also, I totally agree ^^ I love The Fray. Mitsy: I'm glad you liked it. Ooh, that's a wonderful request- I'll be sure to do it. Silver: Thanks! And no, I didn't know that X D Crystal: I'm happy to hear it : ) Penny: Thank you! Mach: Thanks for the fave! Arthur: *Hug*

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:**

**Summary:** Today is Feb. 1. It's my birthday today: my fifteenth birthday.

Full title: It started out shitty, but it's really nice now : )

**Fifteen**

If you're me your day starts like this: you're running late and having to catch up with your friend later, since you left your script for Drama at home and have to retrieve it. A math midterm and tetanus shots loom in front of you, sinking your already low spirits even deeper.

But then you receive a Kaoru drawing from a friend and find out that your best friends decorated your locker, and things start looking up. You're splashing through heart-shaped puddles and receiving cards and smiles from people you didn't realize cared, and by the time you get home the sun is shining down on you to make up for the rain this morning.

Then you get on the computer and see that Ebaz has drawn you an adorable Steven Stone as congratulations, and after dinner you ride in the car, hear the song 'Dynamite' begin to play, and laugh long and loud at an inside joke that no one with you knows. You just tilt your head back and smile at the sky, and your own personal star of regret winks back down at you, soft and shining.

See, if you're me then your day starts like this- but you're not me, so maybe you don't realize that some moments last forever, and that no day ever truly ends.

"Thank you," I say, to everyone and no one in particular. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

.

.

.

.

"_-Happy birthday to you!" _

_I laugh as my reviewers finish the song, clapping along with them. "Thank you," I say, my cheeks screaming in protest as my smile stretches ever wider. _

"_Make a wish, Odile!" they shout, placing a cake in front of me. The sparklers leave trails of fairy dust in the air, and I suck in a deep breath, ready to huff and puff and blow down all fifteen of the candles-_

I wish that my soulmate will find me, and that he will love me back.

I wish that I'll become an author.

I wish that I won't fail math.

I wish…that all of my wishes will come true.

_-and I exhale, snuffing out all of the little lights. There is wild applause, and I feel my heart swell like the Grinch's did when he realized the true magic of Christmas. _

"_What did you wish for?" someone asks. _

"_Not telling," I laugh back._

_I cut everyone a piece of cake, and we eat around conversations of everything and anything that we would talk about if we ever met each other. Then, once we're finished eating and are drunk on cider and good conversation, we uproot the sparklers from the candied remains and run weightlessly through the cyber world. _

_We link hands under a canopy of web addresses and twirl until we all fall down. We fly, laughing and screaming, through my favourite anime worlds. We spear snarls of our hair with the sparklers because this is our world and nothing can hurt us here, and dance through Youtube until the fire has spread all the way down our bodies and we're nothing but glowsticks in the dark. _

_We're the reason the moon has craters, you know: we keep aiming our bullets at shooting stars, but they always miss and carve yet another hole into the moon's surface. This time we're not using guns, though; we're using lassoes, and are wrangling ourselves wishes because we're sick of waiting for them to pass us by. _

_And then we crush the stars between our hands, and make our own wishes come true. We play Fifteen Minutes in Heaven and kiss all of our pokemon-world crushes; we fold one thousand paper swannas and send them soaring into the night sky to replace all the stars we've stolen; we spin each other round and take pictures with our mind's eye and grow wings and fly away from here. _

"_Happy birthday, Odile," my reviewers carol, and I give them my very best smile, because even though I'm just another enigma to them somewhere, someplace, I'm real. _

"_Thank you," I say, to everyone and no one in particular. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." _


	161. She Had To Sigh

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Never before have I shed a tear while reading a review, but that just wrung one from me. ; A ; Ash: Thank you so very much! Rose: Thanks! : ) Arisu: *Glomps* Mach: : ) Oh, and probably the Newrival vs. Hoennship, along with all the other requests. Secutor: Thanks for the fave! Crystal: Thank you! And I absolutely agree. At first I thought that being an author meant being world-renown… but being like this, writing like this, makes me just as happy. Words of wisdom ^^ Tri: *Huggles* Olih: ; w ; Beast: Thanks!

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Olihmajor, you bitch, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday sooner? ; ) YOU GAVE ME NO TIME TO PREPARE THIS.

**Summary:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIH.

**She Had To Sigh**

"You really didn't have to organize a party for me," said Olihmajor. Then she had to sigh, because it was clear Odile wasn't listening.

"Sorry," the shorter girl replied, inserting a CD that contained all of Olih's favourite songs into the radio. "I can't hear you over the sound how awesome I am."

Olihmajor shook her head and leaned against the streamer-covered wall, watching as her dark-haired friend finished with the radio and bopped happily around the room, adjusting ornaments as she went. "Who'd you invite, anyway?"

At this Odile's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Reviewers," she purred. "Friends. Maybe even a bishie or twenty."

Olih fought a grin. "I saw that coming."

"Good, because there's no time for you to go into shock- everyone's going to be here in ten minutes."

"_What?"_

Odile laughed, tossing an outfit at the other girl. "Go make yourself beautiful. And don't bother putting on lipgloss; it'll all come off anyway."

Olihmajor caught the clothing, but she had to sigh: despite how she protested, the only reaction she received was Odile blowing her a kiss and shooing her away.

.

.

.

.

Hours later, after cake had been consumed and presents had been opened, Odile ushered all the partygoers into the living room and forced them to form a circle. Everyone sat, chatting as the lights were dimmed. All except Olih, who had to sigh when she spotted Odile's mischevious expression.

"It's time for games," Odile caroled, placing her empty vodka bottle in the center. "And Spin the Bottle is starting us off!"

There was a mixture of groans and cheers from the group, and Olih felt her face heat. It was bad enough that Odile had invited her two crushes, Zero and Steven, but to do this…

"The birthday girl's going first!" she announced, eliciting hoots and cat calls.

Olihmajor's cheeks felt hot enough to melt off, and she resisted the urge to facepalm. Still, she endured the giggles and stares as she reached over and spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist.

Watching with baited breath, she waited as the bottle slowed. But then, just as it was about to stop on one of the reviewers, Odile's foot flashed out to start it spinning again.

"Whoops," said Odile, her eyes widening in exaggerated apology. "Sorry. My leg just had a seizure."

Everyone stared at her. Someone muttered 'Bullshit', and another chuckled.

Olih eyed her suspiciously, but tore her eyes away in time to see the bottle stop its rotation. Following the direction it faced, she peered into the gloom, her heart racing.

And found herself staring into the amber eye of Zero.

Feeling sweat began to bead her palms, Olih threw a desperate glance at Odile, which the other girl simply smiled at. "Zero, why don't you give the birthday girl a kiss?"

Zero's expression remained impassive, and Olih felt a quick pang of disappointment shoot through her. "It is bad enough that you blackmailed me into coming here; all these wasteful decorations, these tactless games-"

"Kiss her or I will cut you," Odile said pleasantly, still smiling.

His eye narrowed, but, after a moment's hesitation, he lifted himself off the floor to walk across the room to Olihmajor. His white hair bounced with each step, shining dully in the bad lighting as he stopped to bend over her.

Blood roared in Olih's ears as his face neared hers, all too away that everyone was staring at them. Still, she couldn't look away- she could only watch as he became close enough for her to see his other eye, the one that his hair usually covered. Then she felt his breath on her face, his lips touched hers.

It only lasted a moment, but the soft pressure of his mouth on hers sent tingles sweeping down her spine. Feeling warmth spill over her cheeks, she saw that his face was red as well, and that he held her gaze as he made his way back to his seat.

It was wonderful.

But despite that she had to sigh, because Odile suggested that she spin again, all the while with her devious eyes twinkling in Steven's direction.


	162. One Look

**Disclaimer:** Penny: Thank you very much! Ebaz: Isn't it? 8 D Olih: ; A ; *Embraces* I'm really happy you liked it, sistah. Mitsy: ; w ; Thank YOU for reviewing! Those were such nice things to say. Arthur: : " D Come hither, fellow Steven fan, and join our circle! And I can totally see why you say that; Gold is so hot, imo. Valkyrja: Thanks for the fave! Silver: Teehee owo

**800 REVIEWS. I… I… I… ; w ; **

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Originalshipping.

**Summary:** Well now apparently it's Arch's birthday *headdesk* so sorry for the three birthday-related fics in a row, guys. Anyways, happy birthday Arch! For anyone that doesn't know, ArchXDeath is an amazing writer and person that I've had the good luck to meet on here: please check out his fic 'Lost Smiles'! It's such a well-paced fic, I'll doubt you'll be able to stop reading it.

**One Look**

_One look speaks a thousand words._

_._

_._

_._

_._

There were times when Green was grateful for Red's silence. This was one of those times.

Still, the cynicism in the other boy's dark eyes spoke a thousand words. _'Do you really expect me to believe that?' _they deadpanned.

"It's true," said Green defensively, raising his voice to speak over the cold winds of Mt. Silver. "Why, is there something wrong with me passing by?"

One sleek black eyebrow lifted, and Green could practically see him calculating the distance between the Viridian gym and Mt. Silver.

Green huffed, his breath curling in the air. "Okay, so maybe I'm not just passing by. Your mom wanted me to give you these." Pawing through his bag, he withdrew a matching pair of mittens and a scarf, and tossed them. Red caught them before they were whisked away by the blizzard.

'_That's still not the reason you're here', _those burgundy eyes said, keen enough to cut through glass as he slung the scarf around his neck.

Scowling, Green felt his face colour. "Maybe I'm just bored, and had nothing better to do."

'_That's not it, either.'_

"Maybe I came up here to train."

'_Maybe, but that's not why.'_

"Maybe…" He swallowed, and schooled his face into stoniness. "Maybe I came to check that you were still alive. You know, since you insist on staying up here and freezing to death for no apparent reason."

A twinkle brightened those irises until they were startlingly claret. _'I didn't realize you cared.'_

"I _don't _care. It's just that…" His cheeks felt hot enough to melt off, but he pressed on. "It's just that there are people back home that miss you. Not-not _me, _obviously, but people like your mom and Gramps and…"

Red stood, and closed the distance between them in three long strides. Then, in one easy movement, he stopped Green's rambling mouth with a kiss.

Dropping his bag in shock, Green stood rooted to the spot, caught between the urge to return the kiss and push the other boy away.

Because you know, there were times when Green was grateful for Red's silence. And this was one of those times.

.

.

.

.

_One kiss speaks a thousand emotions. _


	163. I Know

**Disclaimer:** Tri: : ) I'm glad to hear it. Beast: Well, Green is the guy, but that's okay if you don't like yaoi; just no bashing, please : ) Sadly, I never got to play Silver, but I'm glad they remade it. Mitsy: I know right? *flails* BIRTHDAYS UP THE YIN-YANG. Anyways, yeah, alerting me a week/few days before would be helpful ^^ Thank you! Olih: Thank you! I was a little unsure about adding the beginning/ending lines in, so that's nice to hear. Arch: *cries* HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A JOKE? But I love ya too, so I'm happy you liked it anyways ^^ 5th Dimension: Yes, Celebi did, but that doesn't stop Ruby from feeling guilt over the fact that he would have been responsible for their deaths if the pokemon hadn't. They did die, in a sense; I know I would feel awful about that, even after they were revived.

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** I've been busy lately; rest assured, your requests ARE forthcoming.

**Summary:** Alder X Touko, as requested by Hollow- happy birthday!

**I Know**

Touko stared as the gym leaders poured into the room, their sudden appearance causing the seven sages to back away from her.

"We've got this, sweetie," said Elesa, laying a hand atop the other girl's shoulder. "You go on ahead."

Touko grimaced, shrugging off the gym leader's touch. She was so tired, so bone-deep weary- tears burned the backs of her eyes, festering there, and even though she knew she had to defeat N there was a part of her mind that was screaming that it just wasn't possible.

But then Elesa said something that surprised her. "Alder's already there, you know. He's already fighting."

Touko blinked, the pinprick of tears lessening.

"We need you to be brave, Touko. _He _needs you to be brave."

And so the weariness melted into a resolve that straightened her spine, and the tiredness flickered to determination. Standing tall, she shook off the heaviness in her legs, and felt the burning in her eyes intensify with empowerment.

Then she said two words before leaving, before plunging into the fray and heading up the stairs to face her destiny.

"I know."


	164. Valentine

**Disclaimer:** CottonCandy: Thanks for the fave! Beast: No, don't worry about it : ) And haha, aww, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy ^w^ Olih: Oh hai, thanks : D Mitsy: Lol, omg, those stairs ; A ; GHETSIS, YOU ASS, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE INSTALLED AN ELEVATOR? See, if I was in that position, I'd get the Shadow Triad to ninja me up there ^.^ Sienna: Thanks for the fave! Taora: Thanks for the fave/alert!

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Ashurii (from TheTrainerNamedSilver's nuzlocke, which everyone should go and read and review RIGHT NAO) X Proton. TROLOLOLOL

**Summary:** owo You know you love me, Silv. Also, happy Valentine's Day, everybody : p

**Valentine**

Proton's brow twitched as he turned his gaze onto the beaming girl in front of him. "What do you want _now? _Haven't I told you not to-"

In response she brought out a giant gift-wrapped heart from behind her back, and interjected with, "Charmanders are red, squirtles are blue; and if you were a pokemon, I'd choose you."

Shock sent his words flying back down his throat, causing him to cough as if he was hacking up a lung. When he sufficiently recovered, he sputtered, "What the hell-"

"My heart grows to the size of a snorlax when I think of you," she went on, seemingly unaware of how she was giving the man a heart attack.

"What a horrible-"

"Honey, please, combee my valentine!"

"This-this is cruel-"

"You send a joltik through my heart!"

He could only wheeze in response, too overcome by surprise and horror to respond.

Appearing satisfied with the state she had put him in, she kissed the Rocket executive on the cheek, slid the box into his hands, and danced away.

Then she met up with Hibiki, and the two laughed until they cried.


	165. Vulpix

**Disclaimer:**

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Vulpix, as requested. (I love vulpixes, I would definitely get one if pokemon were real.)

**Summary:** There are some dex entries that make you wonder.

**Vulpix**

_Vulpix: The Fox Pokemon. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one snow white tail. The tail separates into six if it gets plenty of love from its trainer._

.

.

.

.

The first time you kicked me, my ribs splintered.

_(But that was nothing compared to my broken heart.)_

Yet I forced myself to my paws, because

_**{I promised that I would make you proud}**_

It was what was best for me, and I wouldn't let you break me down.

.

.

.

.

The second time you cursed at me, my tail drooped.

_(But I swear I could feel the ghosts of eight unborn tails brushing the ground.)_

Yet I forced it to wag, because

_**{I had to make you proud}**_

It was what was best for me, and I couldn't let you break me up.

.

.

.

.

The third time you punched me, blood spurted from my nose.

_(But I didn't mind so much, since it meant that my white coat was finally reddening.) _

Yet I forced myself not to flinch, because

_**{Don't you get it? I needed to make you proud}**_

It was what was best for me, and _you never stopped breaking me apart._

.

.

.

.

The fourth time you killed me, my heart finally gave out.

_(But what was the difference? You killed me in all other ways already.)_

Yet I forced myself to glare at you, because

_**{Fighting for someone else was tiring, but fighting for myself was exhausting}**_

Letting go was what was best for me- and no matter what way you break someone,

_You break them all the same. _


	166. Drunk

**Disclaimer:**

Question: HEY, HEY, HEY EVERYBODY. I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT- VIOLET HILL: A PMD3 STORY. IT IS A DARKER RETELLING OF THE PMD3 STORYLINE. I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT.

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** Brock X Lucy, as requested.

**Summary:** The thing with requests is that I forget which ones I've done ; w ;

**Drunk**

"~I wanna be drunk, like no one ever was~"

Brock and Lucy wandered down the streets of the Battle Frontier with their arms slung around each other's necks, belting out lyrics at the top of their lungs.

"~To not vomit is my test, to get shitfaced is my cause~"

They would have continued, but Brock bailed, and Lucy fell on top of him. Then they lay giggling on the concrete until Noland came to haul them away.


	167. Read This In Reverse

**Disclaimer:** Crystal: No problem! And thank you : ) Tri: WHY THANK YOU. YOU TOO, TRI. And thanks for all the amazing compliments : D Mach: Okay! Sky: Your review totally made my day! : D Thank you so much! Eliza: Thanks for the alert/fave! Yeah, I think some more Touko X N is doable; and sure, I can do another Missingno. chapter. Puppy: Thanks for the alert/review! Look out for a Mightyena X Quilava oneshot on the eleventh of March : )

SEQUELS TO B/W HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED. NOT AN R/S/E REMAKE, BUT STILL DESERVES A HALLELUJAH

My Answer: Please?

**Characters:** May X Everyone, as requested. Gameverse.

**Summary:** This is my new favourite; I'm very proud of it.

**Read This In Reverse**

_Some stories don't fit together at all. _

.

.

.

.

After her blood has turned to alcohol, May wanders back home to her white-sand beach. The ocean greets her the same way it always does, and the sound makes her eyes fill with seawater and turns the air in her lungs to sand. She gazes lovingly at the ocean, and the ocean gazes lovingly back, because only the ocean holds her heart.

Then she drowns herself. She throws herself into the waves and crushes seashells in her fists, fighting to keep her head underwater.

But as she knows, the ocean's love is fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. So, despite her protests, it uses its seaweed-arms to place her gently back on shore, shaking and shuddering and _alive. _

And she thinks that maybe the ocean never loved her at all.

.

.

.

.

She moves away, far away, just like she did when she was five and her first husband was claimed by the tides. And she pretends to be happy.

But she still reeks of salt. Her eyes still hold tropical waters. Her hair still waves like seaweed.

After all, May is an Aquarius. She was born in water. She is one with the waves.

And the ocean is always watching.

Sitting among her razors _(they flash just like her stone-man's hair)_ and bourbon _(the liquid that her forest-eyed boy would never drink)_, she picks up one of her shells _(that she had picked up instead of listening to her diver) _and presses it against her ear. The ocean whispers to her, almost like it has been waiting for her call, and she listens like the Aphrodite she is.

But, oh, the ocean's love is fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. It answers her questions with questions, and tells her to come alone, at midnight, to talk.

And she thinks that maybe this is her chance to ensure that she won't be loved anymore.

.

.

.

.

May is twenty-three when she is crowned champion. She holds the hand of the man she has defeated, and despite how he is a man of stone- skin like frosted-over earth, hair like steel, eyes like polished rock- she lets her lips crash against his, wearing them down like a roiling sea does to a cliff face.

She loves him.

They have been engaged for two months when he has to leave for a business trip, has to leave for somewhere across the ocean. She kisses him farewell, and he boards the ship with a smile in those stony eyes and waves at her until he's nothing but a silver smear in the distance.

Two days and two minutes later, the glass in her hand falls and shatters like seashells as she watches the news: the ocean and the Earth have cooperated this time, it looks like. A fierce storm has impaled Steven's ship on a rocky stake, and has killed everyone on board.

_Everyone. _

Running down to the beach, she screams, long and loud, for the ocean to hear and grieve and be guilty about.

But the ocean's love is still fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. Lighting forks, white-hot, from the sky, and the waves rise to meet it- the dull screech of sea fighting sky throws all of her emotion back at her for her to hear and grieve and be guilty about.

And she thinks that the ocean's love is a curse for even those of the sea.

.

.

.

.

She relaxes in the tub, the bubbles frothing around her bare skin like seafoam. She is Aphrodite, she knows- she is made of pearls and underwater air pockets.

Her phone rings. With a hand slick with suds, she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"May, it's Wally."

"Wally!" She straightens at the voice of the boy with the forest-eyes. "How've you been?"

"Not well." He coughs into the receiver, the sound as wet as a beach moistened by the tide. "Look, May, I'm…I'm scared. My heart's beating all funny, and-and-"

Despite the warmth of the water, her body goes cold as ice. "Wally, where are you?"

"Lilycove Beach, but-" There's a gasping, wheezing, hacking, and-

And-

"Wally?"

Silence.

Still clad in the bubble-dress of Aphrodite, she climbs out of the tub, and dresses in mortal clothes to Fly to the beach of Lilycove.

Two weeks later, she's back there again, garbed in black as loved ones carry the forest-eyed boy's casket down the seashore.

Crying, she lets her grief join with the ocean.

But she hates how the ocean's love is fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. The tide spits her tears back onto her black satin shoes, and the sobs aren't stopping.

And she thinks that maybe the ocean's love isn't something to be desired.

.

.

.

.

When she is in Hoenn, she falls in love with the ocean all over again: the white-sand beach caresses the bottoms of her feet, and the waves roar their greeting.

"So many pokemon live in the ocean," says Brendan, his fingers loosely twined with hers. She nods, and lets his words wash over her as she bends to collect seashells. "I'd love to go scuba-diving down there someday. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," she says, barely listening. He smiles at her with love, and she smiles back with friendship, _and the ocean is always watching, stupid girl, don't you know that?_

Two days later, Brendan goes scuba-diving. May doesn't go with him, for some reason lost in the stereo of future tsunamis.

He dies.

"He got the bends," her mother says, sounding as if seaweed was wrapped around her neck and was strangling her. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Saltwater leaks from her sea-blue eyes, and she chokes, gibberish dribbling from her mouth like sand. Going upstairs, she logs onto her computer, and finds out four key things:

_The bends is another name for decompression sickness, A.K.A The Divers' Disease. It describes a condition arising from dissolved gasses coming out of solution into bubbles inside the body. Its effects vary from joint pain, paralysis, rashes and death. _

_Your lungs implode when you drown. _

_When you are drowning, the lack of oxygen slows your brain, makes you stupid. You could think that you are swimming up to the surface, but, in actuality, are swimming down, down, where no air lurks. _

_The ocean is a jealous lover. _

Marching down to the white-sand beach, she hurls curses into the tide.

But she has forgotten that the ocean's love is fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. The oysters pop their mouths open, and out bubble her hateful words, rising to the surface and floating back to her once again.

And she thinks that maybe she wants a divorce.

.

.

.

.

May is an Aquarius. She was born in water. She is one with the waves.

"I'm a mermaid," she tells her husband, Gold. They're five, and have been married for two happy minutes- they exchanged persim rings on the dock of Newbark Town, with Gold's little brother, Ethan, and their friend Lyra as witnesses.

"Yeah, right," he scoffs, tan legs dipping into the ocean. She thinks that she maybe wants a divorce.

"I am," she insists. To prove it, she jumps off the dock, still in her clothes: the ocean catches her, lifting her up in its arms so that she can smirk at Gold.

"Just because you can swim doesn't mean you're a mermaid," Gold says, matter-of-fact. "To be a mermaid, you have to be able to breathe underwater." His chest puffs out. "Like I can."

Now it's her turn to be cynical. "Yeah, right."

"I can," he says. To prove it, he jumps off the dock- but the hem of his shorts snags on the post, and he trips, smashing his head into the wooden boards before slumping into the water.

May laughs, because Gold is so silly like that- he's always tripping and falling and bruising, just like every other boy her age. Waiting for him to recover, she paddles in place beside him, waiting for him to raise his head and stop floating face-down like that.

He never does.

And because he doesn't, the parents wail and the water darkens and May gets interrogated until she cries. Ripping free of her mother's grasp, she runs to the beach, and tears the ring off her finger to throw it into the ocean.

But she finds out that the ocean's love is fickle: it holds onto nothing but what was originally its own. A lone wave carries the persim ring back to her, and gives her toes a cold kiss before dropping it at her feet.

She gazes lovingly at the ocean, and the ocean gazes lovingly back. It knew she wanted a divorce. It knew she was a mermaid.

She decides that only the ocean holds her heart.

So later, much later, when her home is packed into boxes and her and her mother are riding to some faraway town away from Newbark and its persim rings, the perfume of mermaids' still clings to her skin, scentless as seafoam. Her pores still stink of salt.

And she thinks that maybe she is in love.

.

.

.

.

_Because not all stories fit together the way they should._


	168. See You Later, Goodbye Forever

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: ^^ Mitsy: Hahaha, I totally agree ; ) Olih: *Glomps* Midori: Thanks for the favourite! And the review, ohmigawd~ I ADORE Clingyshipping, so that is a must-do. And I AM drowning in requests, but I will be sure to do each and every request eventually, so look forward to yours ^^

Question: Which of Chili, Cress and Cilan do you ship yourself with/ think is the hottest?

My Answer: DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE. *cries*

**Characters:** Gameverse. Cilan/Cress/Chili (whichever one you like the best) X Touko.

**Summary:** Because me and Olih were fangirling about the Striaton trio, I decided that this needed to be done. Also, if you're reading this for Chili, pretend that's he's super angsty and covers it up with bravado; if you're reading this for Cilan, pretend that his stammering in front of trainers is just an act; and if you're reading this as Cress, pretend that he's actually really sensitive, but covers it up with arrogance. (Also, I will be doing a similar chapter for N X Touko). Kthxbai. (ALSO, THIS TOOK ME DAYS. DAYS, DAMMIT. IT IS 46 PAGES IN TOTAL. FFFFF-)

**See You Later, Goodbye Forever**

_This story needs to be penned before the paper rips itself to pieces. _

.

.

.

.

It starts one fateful night _{like all clichés do}, _with the wind running through the trees, screaming at the top of its lungs, and the rain pounding the concrete with tiny fists that ache for solace. The fire that consumes our gym blazes on, a million tongues of red reaching out to taste the rain, and tears are mingling with raindrops because-

"See, this is why pokemon and people need to be separated."

My brothers and I turn to see a robed figure, his green hair flowing like a tangle of vines down his back. A red monocle covers his right eye, reflecting our burning gym back at us, and a small smile curves his lips.

_{And I think it's a smile of understanding, of empathy, because-}_

"I can help you three raise funds for repairing your gym," the man says. "It's unfair that the arrogance of one trainer should drive three young, promising boys to ruin." His lips curve further, and his visible eye smiles at us. "Please, let me assist you."

"And what do you want from us?" asks one of my brothers.

The raindrops quiet the roar of the flames, hushing it into a crackle. "Loyalty," he says.

And so begins my routine of _"Welcome to unhappiness; may I take your order?"_

.

.

.

.

It starts one sunlit morning _{like all humble beginnings do}_, with the rays sliding- not slanting, because everyone knows that light is made of glass- through your blinds and your covers twisted between your legs. Then you throw yourself out of bed and take the stairs two at a time, because you're already dressed and you get to leave home and-

"See, this is why pokemon and people are so good together."

A half an hour later, you stand in front of Professor Juniper with your two best friends, a pokemon in your arms and a smile plastered onto your face. The professor smiles back, her eyes focused mainly on you.

_{And you think it's a look of worry, of wariness, because-}_

"And what do you want us to do in return?" Cheren asks, his partner already inside of its capsule.

Her eyes gleam coldly, though her expression is warm. "I want you to do whatever makes you _happy,"_ she says.

And so begins your life of _"Happiness is not an option that all people get to choose."_

.

.

.

.

_Now, a prologue like this needs to be cleaned up, but there's no way to do that: the words are bleeding off the page and are circling the drain, and it's almost beautiful the way they get sucked down into oblivion, almost musical. _

.

.

.

.

She comes striding in that great mahogany door _{like a start to something that nobody knows exists yet},_ withher boots leaving prints on the red carpet. Her eyes speak of inner strength, and her hair looks as if it has been curled with irons hot with championship dreams.

She is supposed to battle my brother, but a comment muttered under my breath is enough to turn those bayou-blue eyes onto me. "I'd like to see how good you are without a type advantage," she says in a voice like wallpaper: a voice that's tough on the outside but peeling, ever peeling, right off to expose the lack of confidence underneath.

I accept because it's my duty as a gym leader, despite the fact that I have customers to serve, and despite the fact that-

"Thanks for the battle."

It's over before I know it, and she's walking out on those boots of hers, making yet more prints on the carpet. Her hair is uncurling itself, I can't help but notice: her movements aren't as lively as I first thought, and her eyes aren't nearly as blue.

But maybe that's because I'm still bitter about-

"Ghetsis called," interrupts one of my brothers. "Close up shop- he's requesting us."

So I do.

I pull on my white wig and my dark mask and my black clothes, and I slip into yet another role.

_{It's all I'm good for, anyway.}_

.

.

.

.

The gym leader doesn't leave much of an impression on you, despite him being extremely attractive _{because not all love stories trip over themselves to get to the romantic bits, you know}, _and you continue on with your journey. You add to your collection, collecting HM slaves and pokemon for your pokedex and some that you train to be part of your battling team.

And then you meet N.

N, with the Rubik's cube eyes and hair that's like a tangle of vines swept into a ponytail: N, who speaks of pokemon liberation and all it entails.

You think maybe he's right, but it's only because of-

"I love my pokemon." Your selfish words slip out of equally selfish lips, and you feel your heart constrict.

He smiles just like Prof. Juniper. "If you truly loved them, you'd let them go."

So you turn, clomping down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of his accusations:

You run away.

_{It seems like it's all you ever do.}_

.

.

.

.

_This story is getting off track: let's skip ahead to what matters. _

.

.

.

.

"Please, don't do this!" the trainer shouts. We don't answer, because we are the Shadow Triad right now, and we don't speak unless it's necessary.

Instead, I take away her pokemon. I pull it away from her, and the creature bucks in my arms like a petulant child, bruising my forearm in the process: it cries as if I am separating it from its soul, and reaches out to its trainer.

_{But I'm doing the right thing: I shouldn't even have doubts about this, because-}_

"Oh, don't," implores the trainer. She's just a girl, really, with flyaway blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. Then she whispers, "Tepig…" and her voice quakes so much that it shakes the ground under my feet.

My grip slackens, and the pokemon returns to its trainer. The two embrace each other fiercely, and a tear runs down the girl's face.

"It bit me," I whisper in answer to my brothers' shocked looks, making sure that I am inaudible to the trainer. "My grip loosened, and it escaped."

So one of my brothers- does it matter which? We're all interchangeable, no matter who we're pretending to be- steps forward. "Relinquish your pokemon," we tell the girl, because when we speak to others we always speak together, so that no one can identify our voices.

In response the trainer hugs the tepig more tightly, the muscles in her arms straining.

My brother nods in a way that says 'Very well', and he takes another step forward, cracking his black-clad knuckles. I step back, and turn away.

The screaming will stop eventually.

.

.

.

.

"Please come home!" your mother shouts. You don't answer, because she should know better by now and _fuck, you're eighteen now and no one can tell you what to do anymore._

Instead you say, "Mom, please. I'm eighteen now. I can handle myself."

_{And you know what you're doing is wrong: you're breaking her heart all over again, just like-}_

"Don't," she implores. Then she whispers, "Sweetheart…" and you feel the tide sweep in to fill your eyes.

"I need to do this," you whisper, nearly inaudible. "I need to do this, Mom. I can't live in fear like you for the rest of my life."

In response she gasps, and in that gasp is everything you cannot- _will _not- be: broken. Grieving. Alone.

You choke out a farewell that is caught between meanings, and it ends up coming out in a mangled phrase that even you can't decipher. You can't tell if it's _See you later _or _Goodbye forever, _and it's one jumbled muttering of _I love you/ I'm sorry _because they mean the same thing.

The tears will cease eventually.

.

.

.

.

_But no, that's not right. That's backstory, and not the tale that is being told. _

.

.

.

.

"'No one will ever suspect me of being a ninja if I stutter, right?' No, Cilan, that just makes you _more _suspicious. Arceus. Get it right."

"C-Chili! That was uncalled for!"

"Hey, the second you said you could probably roast persim berries over my head was when everything was fair game."

"Both of you, be quiet…Though, in all fairness, Chili, even I was tempted to try the roasting idea."

"Shut up, Cress! What about you, huh? It looks like you cut off the tentacles of a tentacruel, dyed them blue, glued them to your head and called it hair."

Our banter is cut off by Ghetsis sweeping into the room, robe billowing. "I need you to keep an eye on Lord N," he says, two of his sages flanking him. "He is currently in Nimbasa."

We all bow, our expressions instantaneously wiped clean of expression. "Yes, Ghetsis."

He nods, and he exits without a parting glance. Silence eats away at us as we quietly pull on our masks, the fabric cool against my lips.

_{Silence stitches us together as we pull on our alternate identities, the fabric covering my lips and smothering them.}_

Soundlessly we depart, using our munnas to teleport.

Needless to say, our laughter is instantly forgotten.

_{And is never remembered.}_

.

.

.

.

"Cheren, why are your jeggings so tight?"

"Bianca, why is your brain so nonexistent?"

"Hey! That was mean!"

"Then why'd you insult me in the first place?"

"It was just a _question."_

"…You're either completely oblivious, or completely stupid."

"Quit being a bully, Cheren!"

You hang up on your friends, cutting off their banter. You can't handle it right now; not after listening to what N had to say, not after absorbing that much information on the ferris wheel.

You walk together with your pokemon, the silence stitching you together, making you one.

_{You walk alone even though your pokemon is right beside you, the silence eating away at you and pulling you millions of miles apart.}_

Through the amusement park you wander, until you glimpse a flash of brightly-coloured hair. Nearing, you see that it's the gym leader: the one you won against what feels like a lifetime ago.

He turns, and those vaguely-familiar eyes latch onto yours. He looks tired, you find: there are deep shadows digging into his cheekbones, and his shoulders are curved inwards, as if they are being drawn in to shelter himself from the outside world.

Time doesn't stop. There isn't a meaningful look. Electricity doesn't hum through the air.

Instead he smiles a sad smile at you in both greeting and farewell, breaks eye contact, and melts into the crowd. You blink, dispel the memory, and do the same.

Needless to say, the moment is forgotten.

_{And is remembered much, much sooner than you expect.}_

.

.

.

.

_But this still isn't when _it _happens: it isn't when their story really, truly begins._

.

.

.

.

In Chargestone Cave I stand with my brothers, all of us having just changed back into our black attire. Lord N is pacing, agitated, and then-

_She _walks in.

I just saw her at the amusement park, so seeing her now isn't as much of a surprise. Her eyes are still bayou-blue, her hair still uncurling itself and her boots still leaving prints wherever she walks.

We escort her to our king, my hand on her back, propelling her forwards. She scowls, and _yes, she's very pretty, but she's a trainer and they're all the same. _

_{Are they?}_

Her and Lord N argue, hands gesturing violently as they talk. She's speaking, and he's speaking, and-

I listen.

Not just to him, but to her, too. I listen to her words, to her fierceness, and listen to their underlying meaning: meaning of why some pokemon enjoy being with people, meaning of why she can see that pokemon should be liberated, and meaning of why she agrees with Lord N, but thinks he's going about this all wrong.

It's unsettling.

"You're wrong," says the young lord, his voice echoing in the cavern.

"You are, too," she says in return.

Flushing to the tips of his ears, he strides off in the opposite direction, eyes burning with conflict. My brothers follow after him.

I do not. I stay, and watch as she fights through the plasma grunts. I watch as she fights _my _people.

But I help her.

For whatever reason, I decide to reappear. Using my munna's powers to make two more illusions of myself, since it's dangerous to be seen alone, I guide her a few steps nearer to the exit of the cave before vanishing again.

_{And thoughts of her follow me, just as stealthy and persistent as I am.} _

.

.

.

.

Outside of Chargestone Cave you breathe in the fresh air, feeling your lungs inflate. Bianca is yammering on behind you, talking about that N boy, and you remember-

_He _helped you.

The man with the shock of white hair and veiled eyes helped you, despite being a part of Team Plasma. He guided you in the right direction for no apparent reason, no apparent cause- and it doesn't make sense, because all Team Plasma members are the same, and they are too fixed on their goal to see any different.

_{Are they?}_

It's unsettling.

You decide to say goodbye to Bianca to ponder it, for whatever reason, and clutch your pokemon to your chest. Your feet fall heavily to the ground, but you persevere, and soon you're running.

_{And thoughts of him follow you, just as loud and tenacious as you are.} _

.

.

.

.

_Finally, it's begun. _

.

.

.

.

"I want to know more about this _child," _Ghetsis tells us, pronouncing the word with distaste. "Gather knowledge. That is all."

So we do. After gaining some basic knowledge about her, we find ourselves in Nuvema Town. We find ourselves in a room with a white carpet and an unmade bed and wooden beams marring the ceiling like scars. My brothers ghost through the room, examining things with a critical eye, but I find myself picking up things. I turn CDs- some of my favourites, and some that seem like the sort of music I'd enjoy- over in my hands, and splay DVDS- again, ones I like and have heard of- between my fingers. Touko, this girl, this _trainer, _isn't so different from me: we're the same age. We like most of the same colours. Her walls are even painted the same shade as mine.

"We have to go," says one of my brothers.

"I know." Breathing in the walls, I try and figure out this feeling. But I can't.

_{But that's a lie: this feeling is _longing. _Longing to know her, to talk to her, to see if she really is as relatable as she seems.}_

"What's so special about this girl?" asks my other brother, voicing all of our wonderings.

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know."

.

.

.

.

It's a month later when you see that gym leader again. He actually stops to talk to you this time, his elemental hair gleaming under the sun.

"Hi," you say, and he returns the greeting. "What are you doing here?"

He gives you some trivial excuse, and sends a smile- one that's happier this time, almost genuine- your way. Despite everything that's been going on lately, you smile back, though it lasts for only a second before he asks you how things have been.

"Pretty shitty," you tell him. You don't mean to- it just sort of slips out. And after it does, you feel a weight lift off your chest.

"Yeah," he says. "It has been." You look at him, and he looks at you, and you try and figure out this feeling. But you can't.

_{But that's a lie: this feeling is _curiosity. _Curiosity about why this gym leader, adored by fangirls and admired by trainers, is so far away from home.}_

"See you." _Later, _you add.

"Goodbye." _Forever, _he seems to say.

But this time, you don't run away. You walk.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After two people meet, all they need is for fate to give them a little push to get them back together. _

.

.

.

.

"This girl is the other chosen one," Ghetsis declares, his arthritis-ridden hands curling and uncurling in agitation. "I can sense it."

"She's not." The words are out before I can stop them. He lifts a single red eye to mine, and snorts.

"I realize that she may not seem like much, but I cannot risk this. I have spent too long on this to take any gambles. She must be taken out of the equation."

The realization dawns on me slowly, and all I can think is, _What?_

_{What? I hardly know her; why am I so scared for her?_

_{What? How could Ghetsis ask this of us; we're not murderers._

_{What? Why am I having doubts; I-}_

"Trust is earned," warns Ghetsis, and then departs, leaving the choice up to us.

My brothers and I turn, and we stare at each other. We stare each other right out of existence.

"We can't-"

"Can we?"

"We're not murderers-"

"We could be, I think."

"What do we do?"

"He's given us everything."

"Do we really owe him _this?"_

We slip into silence, drowning in it. But, spluttering, we re-emerge, just as Ghetsis reappears to hear our answer.

We look at each other, faces unsure behind our masks.

But it's me, out of the three of us, that speaks up to seal our fate.

.

.

.

.

You are trying to find a place to set up camp for the night when you see him again. You step out of the bushes to find a masked man lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. Bruises blossom along his skin, as if he has been hit with a hundred fists, and his white hair is matted with dirt.

You swear softly, and drop to your knees beside him. Quickly bringing out your first aid kit, you bandage him up, cleaning his cuts and wrapping them in gauze before propping him up against a tree while you get your tent set up.

He remains unconscious until you start brewing soup. Stirring, you hear him groan, and turn to see him running a hand over his veiled eyes.

"Are you okay?" you ask, wary to see how he'll react.

He gives a strange little shudder, and, after twisting his head to survey his surroundings, nods.

You stare at him, wondering, since he's a member of Team Plasma, if he'll attack you. You stare him right out of existence.

But he just slumps in what seems like defeat, and gestures to the soup with a bandaged hand. Understanding, you pour bowls for him, yourself, and your pokemon, and the eight of you sit down to eat.

All of you sip your meals silently, cocooned in silence. He balances his bowl on his lap, taking shaky gulps every now and then, and from the corner of your eye you see him shiver again. Dropping his chin to his chest, his shoulders hunch, and as you see his mouth tremble behind his mask you feel yourself frown.

You are overcome with a flood of pity, but all you can think is, _Why?_

_{Why? He's a villain; why do you feel bad to see him beaten like this?_

_{Why? How could Team Plasma do this to their own team member; you thought they were peaceful protestors?_

_{Why? Why are you even asking yourselves these questions; you shouldn't be, since-}_

"What happened?" you ask.

He lifts his head, and angles it away from you.

"Did Team Plasma do this to you?"

Nothing.

"Why did they do this to you?"

Still nothing.

Staring hard at the back of his head, you ask, "Why did you help me at Chargestone Cave?"

He lifts his hand in a helpless gesture, and lets it drop back to his side. Then he runs his fingers over the bowl, and it looks like he can't stop his hands from shaking.

"I don't know why you did, but thanks," you say. "Thank you so much."

He just shakes his head slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Some of the soup sloshes out of the bowl and lands on his knee, scalding him.

He doesn't seem to notice.

.

.

.

.

_Now that we've got the beginning, we need the middle: this needs to be fleshed out, made real._

.

.

.

.

I stay with Touko for one week, seven hours, and twenty three minutes. I walk around the campsite, easing back into my bruised and broken body, and since I refuse to speak she speaks enough to make up for my silence.

"I'll be staying here for a while, since I really don't know what to do next. I have a lot to think about, thanks to you Team Plasma people," she says wryly as I help her carry water from the lake.

"Isn't an outfit as skimpy as that drafty?" she asks as we sit around the campfire. I choke on my hot chocolate.

"I don't hate you," she remarks, and I fiddle with a leaf, the simple action sending shockwaves of pain up my arm. "I probably should, but I don't. I mean, you haven't attacked me or anything, so I guess I have no reason to."

I watch her, listen to her, and find myself liking her more and more with each passing hour. I watch her pokemon, too. I watch how happy they are, and how happy they are with _her. _It's bizarre. This is all so bizarre.

_{Especially after Ghetsis falling upon me, pulling out a knife and stabbing, clawing, kicking, punching…_

_{My brothers doing nothing…_

_{Am I really on the 'good' side?}_

"Why don't you talk?" she asks me, and I brush off the thoughts. "Are you mute?"

I shake my head.

She examines me with those blue, blue eyes. "Are you afraid I'll recognize your voice?"

Hesitating, I nod.

Her mouth thins in consideration. "So you're someone I know, then."

A shrug is all I reply with.

She trails a finger through the rich, damp soil, and when I look closer I see that her hands are shaking slightly. "You know, I've been thinking… am I really on the 'good' side?" she wonders aloud, and I feel a shock go through me. "I feel like I've been lied to all my life. I grew up thinking that battling was okay, but… it's not. It's really not. It's cruel and…" Her voice breaks. "Arceus, I don't know what to do. I know it's wrong, but I'd rather ignore it and be able to keep my pokemon instead of facing the truth and setting them free."

Making a split second decision, I pick up a stick, and begin dragging it in the dirt. She blinks, but I avoid her gaze until I've finished writing out my response.

_There's no 'good' side in this._

She reads it, and the corners of her mouth turn up. "I guess that's true." She shifts so that she's sitting right next to me, her knee bumping against mine. "So, I guess… despite everything… we're on the same side, then."

_{The same side. Is it even possible that things can be so black and white? Can there really be only one side in all of this?}_

_I'd like that, _I write.

.

.

.

.

The ninja stays with you for one week, seven hours, and twenty three minutes. Every night you two sit by the fire, with you talking and him scrawling replies.

One day, when you aren't feeling in such a chatty mood, he picks up his stick and writes, _Talk. _

"About what?" you ask.

_Anything. Everything. _He pauses. _Your journey. _

You hesitate, inhaling deeply-

_{You don't want to tell your story, especially after hearing all N had to say. His words that cut and tore, sliced and maimed…_

_{Your pokemon blinking at you in worry as you cried yourself sick afterwards…_

_{You really don't know what side you're on anymore, or if there are even sides at all.}_

-And blow all your wariness out. If he's a Team Plasma member, you want to make him understand both sides to all this: the good _and_ the bad.

So you tell him. You tell this stranger about every detail, every flaw: you talk to him about gaining your pokemons' trust, and the rocky relationships you all had in the beginning; you talk about travelling, and all the scenery you've seen; you talk to him about meeting N; you talk about your best friends, and when you mention Bianca you think you see him flinch, but don't press the subject; you talk about your first loss.

And you talk about your first win.

"I was going to battle his brother, but he made this comment that made me decide to battle him instead," you say, and find yourself getting caught up in the memory. "It's funny- I've always heard girls talking about him, saying how attractive he was, but I never noticed until we started battling. He held himself straighter, his eyes lit up, and… I don't know, it was just beautiful." You're too consumed in your musings to feel embarrassment, and your cheeks remain cool as you speak. "His pokemon were beautiful, too. It was as if the adrenaline of the fight lit them from the inside out. It changed them."

He's leaning towards you, looking as if he's hanging on to your every word. A low noise comes out of his mouth, almost as if he's forgotten that he doesn't speak, and he hastily writes in the dirt, _Is that why trainers enjoy battling?_

You take his words and turn them over in your head, examining them from all angles. "I think it's different for everyone. Haven't you ever battled?"

He nods, and though you can't see his eyes you feel like he's a million miles away.

"Then why are you in Team Plasma?" There's a change in the air, and you move so that you're sitting across from him, the night air pressing down on your shoulders like a shawl.

He turns his face so that he's staring right at you, and his veiled eyes feel like a physical touch on your skin. You two stay like that for an immeasurable moment, and you know that it's the moment right before something pivotal happens: right before a dam breaks, or the sky falls.

_{The moment right before the barriers drop, and two sides mesh into one.}_

_I shouldn't have doubts about Team Plasma, _he writes, and then stops. He stops, and the tremors in his hands spread to his body, and soon enough he's shaking like a little boy wracked with cold.

_because_

You hold your breath, and watch as the words are drawn slowly in the dirt, appearing one by one.

_when _

_I_

_was _

_thirteen_

Tears slide out from under his mask, marring the words.

_I_

_saw_

_my _

_pokemon _

_become _

_a_

_living _

_torch. _

Your exhale catches in your throat. His tears fall faster, but still he writes.

_A battle got out of hand, and the trainer burned my home down. There was so much smoke. My pokemon caught on fire. She burned. And she suffocated. _

Tears form in the corners of your eyes, dribbling down your cheeks. You reach out, bridging the gap between beliefs, and clasp his hands.

"I shouldn't have doubts about being a trainer," you say, the words exploding out of your lungs like sobs, "because when I was thirteen, I saw a pokemon murder my dad. He was trying to capture it, and when he injured it, it got angry. There was so much blood. My dad reached out to try and calm it, but it used its claws to slash his throat. He died. I ran."

You don't know who moves first, but you find yourself hugging him tightly, with him embracing you just as hard. Tears wash your face, and all the grief and doubt comes spilling out in the form of sobs.

You fall asleep like that, still wrapped in each other, and as the agony dies out hope is born.

Waking in the morning, your heart aches when you see that he's gone, but you find a message scrawled in the dirt.

_Maybe there is a side worth fighting for, _it says.

And instead of crying, you smile.

.

.

.

.

_An ominous wind announces the end, and it sounds like wind chimes: a triad of tinkling glass, singing to the world that this story is on a downward spiral to its finish. _

.

.

.

.

I go back to Ghetsis with a steady heartbeat and a solidified resolve. Neither he nor my brothers speak of the beating he gave me, and he seems to trust me more than ever as we continue to work towards his goal.

_{But I am rebelling against the rebellion. Because if I'm going to be on someone's side, it's going to be Touko's.}_

"N is going to Dragonspiral Tower to awaken his beast and become the savior of Unova," says Ghetsis, his words polluting the air with bullshit. People applaud, but every time I force my palms together it feels as if betraying myself.

So once Ghetsis dismisses us, I vanish. I make use of being a shadow and get my munna to teleport me to Icirrus City, the place where Dragonspiral Tower is stationed beside.

Commanding my munna to make duplicates of me, I shadow Touko, hoping to catch her alone- but Brycen finds me, and I am forced to reveal myself.

"Impressive, gym leader of Icirrus City," I say, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. The girl with the flyaway hair that my brothers and I abused before is standing beside Touko, and _Arceus, if I could take it all back I would. _"We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows… not easily noticed."

The duplicates' voices mask my own, but still, I feel as if the guilt in it will seep through. "Our mission was to speak only to Touko, but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower." It's a lie, but if Touko truly is the chosen one, she has to stop N. "It is there that our Lord N waits for you. Now our mission is complete."

Her eyes widen in surprise and horror, but as munna's teleportation begins to blur my body I see her reach out to me: her ringlets bounce with every motion, and her eyes blaze brighter than bayou-blue-

_{Goodbye forever.}_

I fade out, and her fingers pass right through me.

Just like the shadow I've let myself be.

.

.

.

.

The next time you meet the ninja is at the museum. Alder and other capable trainers have gathered, and you discuss the future: what Team Plasma could be after, the prophecy of Unova, of two champions rising to end a war, and the fate of the Light and Dark stones.

"But we have no idea where the Light Stone went," says Lenora. "Team Plasma stole it."

Right on cue, there is a flash, and he materializes in a smear of black and white. The trainers stiffen, ready for a battle, and as one moves to grab her pokeball you whisper, "Stop."

And she does.

Everyone freezes as you run towards the ninja, eyes ablaze. Instead of greeting you, he takes your hand and presses something into it, his expression inscrutable as he disappears.

"What is it?" others ask, and they crowd around you as you unfold your fingers. In your palm is nestled the Light Stone, gleaming white against your sunburnt skin.

Their whispers rise to mutterings, and their mutterings rise to a roar. A unified roar of relief, of hope and doubt and _maybe we can do this, maybe we can pull this off. _

_{And you feel those emotions swell within you, because even if you don't believe you're their champion, you are the rebellion to the rebellion and you feel happy to just be a part of it.}_

You run into him next when you meet Ghetsis on the bridge, smoke curling around you like dragon's breath. The robed man hisses thinly-veiled threats against your eardrums, and though there are three ninjas around you only the touch of _your _ninja burns you through your clothes, leaving a handprint on the skin of your back.

Reaching out, you touch the back of his hand lightly before he vanishes, melting into a blur of white and black and-

_{See you later.}_

You think you see a glimpse of vividly coloured eyes behind his mask, and as Ghetsis walks away you feel realization dawning on you.

And you think, as you march on to meet your destiny, that maybe your ninja isn't such a stranger after all.

.

.

.

.

_The countdown to the beginning of the end has begun: three, two, one. _

.

.

.

.

"That room was the world provided to our lord N. I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room… but you may feel something."

My brothers speak, but I can't force myself to. _{How can I, when every time I go into that room, I have to dig my nails into my scalp to keep from screaming?} _They vanish, leaving me alone with her _{because they can obviously see the way I look at her, even from behind my mask}, _and I have to watch as she sinks to her knees in the middle of the room.

I write in the carpet, sketching words in the cloud-print material. _Don't cry. _

She doesn't. Instead she grabs onto my hand and says, "I know who you are, you know. In case I never see you again, or if something goes wrong… I want you to know that."

I feel a shock run through me at the words, but I go down on one knee beside her, my fingers curling around her shoulder. Hesitantly, she reaches up one hand, and I let her push the mask up away from my eyes.

_{Because I want someone to see me, really see me, before I turn into a shadow and get lost in the twilight.}_

Her lips part in a gasp, and her bayou-blue eyes burn brighter with recognition. She lets the mask drop back down to hide my eyes, and I see through the veil that her expression is torn between amazement and sadness.

_{No matter the outcome of this battle, at least I'll have this moment, this sliver of time, to hold onto as the world shifts.}_

She chokes out a farewell that is caught between meanings, and it ends up coming out in a mangled phrase that I can't quite decipher. I can't tell if it's _See you after _or _Goodbye forever, _and it's one jumbled muttering of _Thank you/ I'm scared _because they mean the same thing.

But instead of watching her go, I follow. I stick to the shadows, because I don't trust Ghetsis to let this battle go as planned.

_{And it's time to prove that I'm real, that I'm not just a pawn in this game.}_

.

.

.

.

Truth and ideals clash in the form of two dragons, and as one rises, the other falls. N's dragon falls, and as it does you feel your heart fall with it.

_{Because you agree with N about everything, really you do- it's just his methods you don't agree with, his way of accomplishing his goal.}_

Then Ghetsis comes.

He spews hateful words about N, about Team Plasma, about you- and then he challenges you to a battle to end this once and for all. You fight back with all of your strength, with all of what it means to be a trainer: with drive and beauty and _love, _with throwing your heart and soul into drawing blood for what you believe it-

And just like his son before him, he falls.

Watching him fall to his knees, you feel a surge or pride and relief. You've done it. You've defeated the person that needed to be defeated.

You turn away. You turn away and begin walking off.

And you don't see him pull the knife out of his robe's depths.

.

.

.

.

_Zero. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

I see Ghetsis pull out the knife, and I move forward just as he lunges at her.

The knife rips upwards, and my blood stains the white floor.

_{And I can't tell if it's me or Touko that screams.}_

.

.

.

.

Blood spills across the floor, and you feel your mouth stretch in a soundless scream. Your ninja is sprawled out on the ground, his mask having been torn off by the knife. A gaping wound mars his face, running from his chin all the way up the left side of his face.

You hear paramedics and trainers enter the room behind you; you sense N fly off and Ghetsis get handcuffed. But all you _see _is him lying there.

Dropping to your knees beside him, you whisper, "C-"

"Don't," he whispers back. Then his lips crease in a faint smile- maybe even a grin- and he says, "Thank you."

And when the paramedics come to carry him off, you don't run away. For once, you don't run- you don't flee, you don't escape, you don't walk away.

You run after him.

.

.

.

.

_But numbers don't stop at zero. There are negative numbers, too. Kind of like how stories don't stop at 'The End'. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

The prologue starts one snowy afternoon _[like no oneshot you've ever read before}, _with me trying my best to take everyone's orders. Snow blows into the restaurant/gym every time someone opens the door, but I know it's not the cold that's causing the customers to shiver when I approach them.

It's my face.

Though paramedics did their best to stitch it up, the blade has left a lasting scar. No fangirls follow me anymore; and though it's kind of a relief, it's disappointing, too. Like losing something you've had all your life.

When a new customer sits down, I don't bother to even glance up from my notepad. "Welcome to unhappiness; may I take your order?" I mumble.

"Yeah. I'd like a hot chocolate, some pie, and a side order of conversation." My head snaps up, and I see a girl with championship-curled hair and bayou-blue eyes sitting there in the plush velveteen chair. "That is, if you're not too busy."

I gape at her. "Touko?"

Affirmation dances across her face in form of a grin. "Oh, and by the way, even though happiness is not an option that all people get to choose, I believe that you're one of the lucky few."

Unable to help it, I grin back at her. "I'm not busy. C'mon, we can talk outside."

.

.

.

.

You walk side by side in Striaton's park, not touching _{not yet}. _Sitting down on the fountain's edge, you two face each other, hands in your lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Anything. Everything." You pause. "Your journey."

His eyes flash in surprise. "My journey?"

"Yeah." You feel your lips split in yet another grin. "I mean, don't you find it funny that you saved my life, and I nursed you back from the brink of death, but I know next to nothing about you?"

"I know nothing about you, either," he replies, but something about his tone makes you think that he's lying.

You reach out to touch his fingertips, and against the backdrop of the shimmering fountain your story truly begins.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to find out."

.

.

.

.

_There. It's finished. _


	169. Kisses Meme

**Disclaimer:** Fromidam: Hehe, thanks! I'm looking forward to writing it~

Question: 

My Answer: 

**Characters:** A whole bunch of pairings- and since I read a review that said that this fic lacked yaoi and yuri (which it does), I threw in some of those pairings too : )

**Summary:** Types of kisses : 3

**Kisses Meme**

_The Peck_

"What was that for?" asked Brock, astonished.

Lizabeth shrugged, navy hair bouncing as she laughed. "Even a side character deserves some love, don't you think?"

_Aggressive Kiss_

"Hey, Ash." Ash turned, only to be greeted by Leaf smashing her lips against his.

_Cheek Kiss_

When Cress saw Black brush a kiss onto Skyla's cheek in the middle of the restaurant, he knew he couldn't be outdone.

So as he waltzed by he casually skimmed his lips over the left side of Black's face, just to see his reaction.

_Eskimo Kiss_

Wally leaned over to touch his forehead to May's, and rubbed his nose against hers shyly.

_Butterfly Kiss_

"N, what are you doing?" giggled Touko as N put his face close to hers and fluttered his lashes spastically.

"It's how beautiflies show affection," he sulked, pulling away, "but you know, I don't think it works the same for humans."

_Belly Kiss_

May howled with laughter as Brendan wrestled her to the bedroom floor, tugging her shirt up to blow raspberries on her stomach.

_Breath Kiss_

When Gold and Crystal were kissing, Gold blew air into her mouth, catching her off guard as her cheeks inflated.

"The hell, Gold," she gasped as they separated.

He chuckled, squishing her face between his palms in reply.

_Dizzy Kiss_

Ethan and Kotone spun around in circles for three minutes, and then attempted to kiss each other on the lips- however, they missed and ended up kissing each other's ears before collapsing in a fit of giggles on the floor.

_The Hit-and-Run_

_Thud!_

"Jun!" Flustered, Hikari felt herself blush bright red as her childhood friend barreled into her, pecked her on the lips and then ran away again.

_Side Kiss_

Green scowled as he felt Red's arms twine around his waist from behind. "What-"

Red cut him off when Green turned his head to face him, taking the opportunity to connect their lips.

_Spiderman Kiss_

Silver strolled through the forest, sunlight filtering through the low-hanging branches. With his hands in his pockets, he sighed, reveling in the peace and quiet.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Just when he thought he was going to go through a day without her somehow finding him, she planted a firm kiss on his mouth, her feet gripping the branch of a tree like an aipom as she did so.

_Hershey Kiss_

"But Cheren said for me to give you a kiss," said N, hurt and confused by how Black was gagging and clawing at his tongue.

"Not that kind of kiss, idiot!" yelled the brunette.

_Angel Kiss_

"Sweet dreams, Hikari," whispered Lucas, and tucked the blanket more securely around her before kissing her eyelids.

_Cotton Candy Kiss_

"Want some cotton candy, Touko?" Bianca asked.

"Sure," the other girl replied, grinning.

Popping some in her mouth, the blonde locked her arms around Touko's waist, and placed her mouth on hers.

_Sharing is caring, _she thought, and suppressed a giggle.

_The Nip_

Drew nipped May's lips gently as they separated, smirking at the redness of her cheeks.

_Open-Eye Kiss_

Cheren leaned in to kiss Touko softly, putting a hand on the side of her face to ensure that she couldn't look away.

_Frosty Kiss_

When Dia and Pearl were at _Wendy's, _Pearl took a spoonful of his Frosty before engaging a kiss.

_Earlobe Kiss_

Blue playfully bit down on Red's ear, eliciting a red face from the battler.

_The Full-Body_

Wallace swept Winona into an embrace, pressing her body against his before bending down to capture her lips.

_Hand Kiss_

"Don't cry, sissy," Sapphire mumbled, pressing a clumsy kiss to the back of Ruby's hand before hiding her face.

_The Quickie_

"Have a good day," said Zoey, and, before she darted out the door, messily kissed the corner of Dawn's mouth in farewell.

_In-The-Rain Kiss_

Rain fell from the sky with the sound of shattering glass, and May and Steven stood in the middle of the downpour, water running off each other's lips as they kissed again and again.

_Forehead Kiss_

"A C+ on one test isn't the end of the world, silly," Bianca scolded, dropping a kiss onto Cheren's forehead.

_Tackle Kiss_

"Lance!" Kotone squealed, throwing herself into his arms to litter his face with kisses. Surprised, he fell back, and the two ended up in a heap on the ground.

_The Tiger Kiss_

"What are you doing?" deadpanned Silver, remaining stoic as Ethan bit at his neck and growled teasingly.

"It's called a tiger kiss," the other boy explained, forehead creasing in discouragement. "You're supposed to bite your partner's neck and growl a bit."

A ginger brow hiked up, but other than that his expression remained unimpressed.

"No?" asked Ethan, deflating.

"No," Silver said.

_Mistletoe Kiss_

"You can't run away forever!" hollered Blue, laughing as she gave chase with a piece of mistletoe dangling from her fingertips.

"Leave me alone, noisy woman," Green hollered back, face tinted red as he tried to flee the room.

_Shoulder Kiss_

"Hey, honey," Roark said, coming up behind Gardenia to kiss her bare shoulder.

_The First_

"That was your first kiss?" Kate asked, dumbfounded.

Keith turned away, gritting his teeth in embarrassment. "You don't have to make fun of me for it. Just because I've never-"

Kate stopped his mouth with another kiss. "Don't worry," she said, smiling. "Your secret's safe with me."

_Collarbone Kiss_

Silver hid his face shyly in Blue's neck, and ran his mouth lightly down her collarbone.

_Fish Kiss_

Giggling, Red and Yellow made fish faces at each other, their deformed lips meeting before they both cracked up.

_Finger Kiss_

Bianca flushed as Black kissed each of her fingers, stopping at her ring finger and pulling out a small box from his pocket. "Bianca, will you marry me?"

_At-A-Distance Kiss_

"Bye, Little Miss!" shouted Pearl, and ran to the bow of the ship to blow a kiss to Platina, who was standing on the dock to wave goodbye.

"Such a stupid boy," she murmured, rolling her eyes as she pretended to catch the kiss and hold it close to her heart.

_Goodnight Kiss_

"Goodnight," Morty whispered into Kotone's mouth, violet eyes twinkling with mischief.

_Accidental Kiss_

"I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Gold, flailing.

Silver flailed right back at him. "Of-of course! I mean, that never even happened!"

Then they both turned away, hiding the blushes that were stealing across their faces.


	170. BW Sequels

**Disclaimer:** Midori: Thanks! Ugh, I can't choose between Cress and Cilan- but Cilan is absolutely adorable, no doubt about it.

Question: What are your thoughts on the newly-announced sequels of B/W?

My Answer: This oneshot pretty much sums it all up, because I am so scared for my Cheren, and maybe even teared up a little while writing this. ; w ;

**Characters:** All, really.

**Summary:** I am so excited for the B/W sequels, don't get me wrong, but… I'm terrified, too. And this is just me sharing my thoughts.

**B/W Sequels**

_~You're changing me,_

_Casting these shadows_

_Where they shouldn't be~_

.

.

.

.

A long time ago, in a faraway place, was a place brimming with the bitter reminders of inhumanity. To keep their world intact, the people there were forced to make a deal with the demons that lurked in a dimension opposite from theirs.

Now, for every new generation that is born, two children are chosen to act as the champions.

They are hollowed out, crafted into vessels that are ready to be possessed. Surgeons inject their faces with Botox to give them eternally smiling mouths, eternally creased eyes. They clip out their tongues to ensure that they cannot speak. Their minds are wiped of the lives they lived prior to the game.

The fathers- among some of the mothers- of these chosen people were the first to fight back. They fought to remedy the mistake their ancestors made, and while some, such as Norman and Palmer, backed down, some did not.

So they were slaughtered.

Their lives were erased in the blink of an eye, leaving their wives to drown in depression as their children were taken from them at the tender age of twelve to be possessed. They drink their days away in front of the TV screen, because they think that if they watch the actors play their role some of their talent will rub off on them.

"All kids leave home someday. It said so on TV."

"You should thank Prof. Rowan."

"I can save some of your money for you, if you'd like."

Their words are polite, but they are staring at the shells of their sons and daughters and they are thinking, _You are not my child. _

The rivals are the same. They pretend that their friends' eyes aren't empty, that they are still the person they used to know, because they know that if they don't, they'll be replaced. They'll be erased, just like their fathers before them.

Still, it's impossible not to grieve.

"Smell ya later, loser," Green says, pushing past Red in a desperate attempt to get away from the boy who smells like anesthetics and dead flowers: the one who used to push him out of trees and laugh long and loud at him, but won't- can't- speak a word now.

Silver shoves Kotone away, and then continues to press his face against the window of Prof. Elm's lab. The coolness of the glass helps calm him as he remembers the old Silver, the one he replaced, and the girl, Crystal, that was also taken away. They were erased for rebelling against the order of things. He won't make the same mistake.

"H-hi; I'm May," greets the brunette, and the shell's blank eyes bore into hers. She stumbles a step back, running a nervous tongue over her lips. "Look, I've gotta go- but i-it was nice meeting you, o-okay?" She backs away, and even though it's the seventh playthrough she still wants to cry for him. She would, too, if it weren't for the fact that her tears have ran out.

Jun talks so that there are no breath-breaks to fill, no silences at all: he talks because if he stops talking, stops moving, stops _only for a second, _realization will set in and he'll have to finally realize that his best friend is dead and that he is battling an imposter.

Cheren copes in the beginning, but he cracks eventually, like they all do: he talks about power- gaining power, being powerful, utilizing power- because he believes that if he becomes powerful enough, he'll finally be able to beat this. He'll finally be able to beat the world he lives in.

Bianca never coped: she tried her best _not _to go receive her pokemon, because she believed that if she never set the game in motion, then things could somehow be reversed, but the game forced her to go in spite of it. She runs away from home when really all she wants to do is run away from reality. She holds the hand of the shell as they step onto the first route, but it's like holding the hand of a corpse.

There are chosen ones that have disappeared, too. If the demon chooses to possess the female, then the male with vanish: it has happened with Kate and Kellyn, and now with Touko and Touya as well.

But now the demons are changing up the gameplay. They're creating sequels.

And the people are _scared._

.

.

.

.

"What will they do to us?" shrills Bianca, tears causing her eyes to swell.

Cheren presses his fists to his mouth in reply, breathing into his palms.

"I'm Prof. Juniper's assistant- they could make me replace her," she says, sobs beginning to flood her lungs. "They could make me older, make me different…" She lifts two shaking hands to her eyes, and tries to block out the world. "I don't want to disappear, Cheren. I want to live. I want to keep living as _myself."_

"You can never live as yourself, Bianca," he whispers, eyes closing behind his glasses. "You either live forever and watch everyone around you die, or you die because you dared to actually want to live a real life."

She goes on as if she hasn't heard him. "Unova, too. They'll change Unova, won't they? They'll make it so it's not home anymore."

He won't answer that. He can't.

Hiccupping, tears stream down her face. "We have to warn Alder. At least N escaped-"

"They'll probably bring him back," Cheren whispers.

She shakes her head in vehement denial. "No; he's free now, he deserves to exist-"

"And he might. Either that, or they'll kill him, too." Cheren's eyes flutter open, and the pain in them is excruciating. "They're going to erase me for sure, though. Me, Touko, and Touya won't make it."

"Don't say that." The plea slips out of unmoving lips. "Cheren, please, don't say that."

"It's true." He takes off his glasses, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "You know it's true, Bianca. I was never liked that much. N will survive, I'm sure- everyone loved him- but me…"

"How can you say that?" she weeps.

"I'm saying that _because _it's true. And as for Touko and Touya, it's likely that they'll be replaced, since it's a sequel…"

"You all deserve to exist!" she wails, her voice breaking. "We _all_ deserve to exist!" And inside, she's screaming:

_Don't take us please-_

_Don't take us-_

_Don't take-_

_Don't-_

"That doesn't matter to them!" he shouts back. His glasses snap cleanly in half from the force he's been putting on them, and he glances down at them, looking as if he's about to start yelling again.

Instead, he cries.

Tears trickle from the corners of his eyes, and he hides his face in his sleeves, sobbing soundlessly into the fabric. Bianca latches onto his trembling shoulders and cries as well, cries like the young girl she is.

"Just because we're not alive doesn't mean we deserve to be killed." The tears are pouring down her face, but she doesn't bother wiping them away. "I'm scared of dying, Cheren. I'm scared of the dark." Her chest heaves. "How can you say goodbye when you know you're going to die?"

"Like this." The reply is almost incoherent, but she understands.

"Don't the demons have emotions, too?" she whispers, her voice soaked through with tears. "Can't they imagine themselves knowing that they're going to die, and having to say goodbye to their parents, their pets, and their friends? Having to say goodbye to the bed they sleep in, and the movies they watch, and their favourite time of day? Can't they imagine having to feel themselves fade away? Can't they imagine having to revel in each sensation, since they know that they'll never get a chance to feel it again? Can't they imagine having to say farewell to _themselves?"_

"I don't know." He takes a deep breath, and lifts his head. "Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"They're going to come for us soon."

"I know."

"You're going to have to be brave."

"I know, Cheren."

"Good. That's good, Bianca."

The silence that spans between them is watery.

"Cheren?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what they do to us, at least we'll exist _here." _She gestures to the world around her, and then presses a palm against her heart. "No one dies as long as they're remembered, right?"

"Right." He stands, and wipes the wetness from his cheeks. "Come on. We should go warn people, find N, and…and say goodbye."

The first rays of adulthood colour her eyes. "That's all we can do, isn't it? Say goodbye."

In the background, the internal battery hums its reply.

And in the alternate dimension, the countdown to the B/W sequels begins.

.

.

.

.

_~'Cause I'd rather pretend_

_I'll still be there at the end._

_Only if it's too hard to ask, _

_Won't you try to help me?_

_Won't you try to help me?_

_Won't you try to help me?~ _


	171. Hot Air

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT. IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS. THREE DAYS, MAN. AND YOUR COMMENT MADE IT ALL WORTHWHILE. YOU EAT THAT FOOD, MIT. YOU EAT THAT FOOD AND REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS LATER. –later- Pfft, Gold. No one believes you. Rosepearl: Thanks : ) And omigosh, your review for Sequels is EXACTLY how I feel. I mean, I'll love the game no matter what, but… I don't know, it's just exactly what you said. The same goes for the show: I watch it sometimes, and I enjoy it, but it's just… not the same. You just can't ever replicate the originals of anything, I guess. Deltra: I don't think you have; I would've remembered a reviewer that gives such detailed feedback! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy my writing, it means a lot. And of course, Kotone X Silver is a must ; ) Crystal: Yep : ) Tri: That was the most amazingly written review I have ever read ; A ; Arthur: Come here, you. I need to hug the crap outta you. Puppy: Thank you : 3 Quidnam: I read each and every review, especially ones like yours : ) And I am so glad it hit close to home- all those things I wrote about in that chapter are what I did and still do feel for pokemon, so I'm happy that there are people out there that feel the same. *Hug* Qwiksylver: Thanks for the fave!

**Hey guys, I have a Quizilla account called BlahBlah7: check out my quiz, 'Which Pokemon Champion Would Fall For You?' and expect more soon!**

Question: 

My Answer: 

**Characters:** Janine X Falkner.

**Summary:** I AM GOING TO HAWAII, SO THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WEEK OR SO. SO GO TAKE MY QUIZ. TAKKKE ITTTT. OR I'LL USE MY JEDI POWERS TO MAKE YOU.

**Hot Air**

"There's a reason why I'm a _poison _gym leader," Janine grumbled sourly, clinging onto the side of the hot air balloon for dear life.

"Because of your venomous word choice?" asked Falkner hopefully. He was rewarded with a glare.

"No, you idiot- because I'm _scared of heights."_

He smiled, unaffected, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're safe with me. I promise."

"You're just full of hot air," she sulked, but leaned into his touch anyways.


	172. Body Heat

**Disclaimer: **Tri: Everyone seems to be getting Lance, lol. X D Mitsy: Thank you! I fixed it. Tiger: Thanks for the fave/review! Yeah, that one was very short, because I was heading out : P Of course, I love Mangaquest! Deltra: Pffft, that's probably exactly how it went X D EVERYONE IS GETTING LANCE OH MY GOD. Thanks for taking my quiz, though ^^ Olih: Thanks for your reviews : D Mach: Okay ^^ Solar: Thank you so very much for adding me to your favourite authors : )

**Check out my newest fic, Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. It's a dystopian take on the world of Pokemon, with a fiery, cynical protagonist I hope you'll enjoy! (If you review I'll love you ; A ;) **

Question: Miss me?

My Answer: *Trollface*

**Characters:** Hi! Maui was great, but it's nice to be home, too~ And ohgod, I swear, Hoenn was based after Hawaii. As we were driving past this one strip of beach, I actually went, "OH MY GOD THIS IS MOSSDEEP" because it was. It so totally was.

**Summary:** ; A ; Puppy, forgive me- I didn't realize I'd be away so long! Anyways, happy belated birthday, Puppy, and here's a quilava X mightyena oneshot for you!

**Body Heat**

The night air was chill, and Luka curled his tail around himself, trying to retain all the body heat he could. His claws dug into the frozen chunks of soil underneath him, and against his will a whimper slid out from between his teeth.

There was a sigh, and the night was suddenly lit by firelight. Startled, Luka lifted his head to see flames rising from Quil's back, the darkness coloring her eyes a sleepy shade of gray.

Ignoring his slight growl of protest, she nestled in beside him, tilting her body so that her flames wouldn't burn him. Tucking her head under his front leg, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

But if she had kept them open, she would have seen the smile that shaped his lips before he rested his head on top of hers.


	173. Trumpet

**Disclaimer: **Mach: Okay, thanks for clearing it up- it'll be a lot easier to write now. I knew it! Thanks for the info ; )

**Check out my newest fic, Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. It's a dystopian take on the world of Pokemon, with a fiery, cynical protagonist I hope you'll enjoy! (If you review I'll love you ; A ;) **

Question: What underappreciated pokemon character do you ship yourself with?

My Answer: Eusine. C :

**Characters:** Bill X Olihmajor.

**Summary:** Next up is newrival vs. hoennship, and then ferriswheel.

**Trumpet**

Bill stood in front of the woman who owned the flower shop, his hands held behind his back as he spoke. "Hey, I've been wondering if you wanted to-"

The sharp blare of a trumpet being played somewhere outside interrupted him. Flustered, he broke the sentence off, and tried again once the playing had stopped. "I've been wondering if you wanted to-"

The music returned, more insistent this time, and Bill shot an irritated look at nothing. The woman stared at him, one thin brown brow hiking up as he took a deep breath and said, "I've been wondering if you wanted to go out with-"

A painfully loud crescendo was reached, and Bill balled up his fists, shouting over the music, _"I've been wondering if you wanted to go out with me!"_

The trumpet's wail cut off suddenly, and Olihmajor barged in with her instrument in hand, knocking over a couple of vases in the process. "I thought you'd never ask!" she beamed, slightly out of breath.

He whirled to face her, a quizzical look on his face. "Um-"

"You broke my vases," the woman interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're fifty dollars each."

Olihmajor simply smiled. "Here, I'll trade you my carvine for them." At the sound of its name, the grass pokemon released itself from its pokeball: foam dripped from its mouth, rich with disease, and its beady eyes focused on empty space.

Fear flashed across the woman's face, and she stumbled back, hands held up in defense. "Don't-"

Flailing its arms, the carvine fell upon her, gnawing affectionately on her head. The colour dropped from Bill's face at the sound of her screams, and he barely reacted when Olih looped an arm through his.

"So, do you want to show me your eevee collection?" Olih asked cheerfully.

"Um-uh-"

"BILL."

"Y-yes?" he answered, frightened at the way she said his name.

"Good." Her grin widened. "Don't worry about leading the way- I know where your house is. Then, after, we can go on that date you asked for!"

"I- I didn't-"

"_BILL."_

"Y-yes?"

"Good. I knew you'd agree." And with that, she dragged him out of the flower shop.


	174. Broken Fairytales

**Disclaimer: **Olih: I'm glad : " D I TRIED. I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE, BUT HE WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. Jack: *smacks you upside the head* You haven't updated/ reviewed in forever, man ; P Just kidding, glad to hear from you. Hahaha, I'd be happy to do a You X May. Penny: I've missed your reviews! : 3 Deltra: Thanks so much for reviewing! Mitsy: AHHHH typo ._. What's sad is that I'm too lazy to fix it. Ohhh, yes, Ed ^w^ Who doesn't ship themselves with Ed? Seriously. Although I, myself, am an Al fangirl : P Puppy: I'm happy you thought so ^.^ Metal: Thanks for the alert!

**Check out my newest fic, Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. It's a dystopian take on the world of Pokemon, with a fiery, cynical protagonist I hope you'll enjoy! (If you review I'll love you ; A ;) **

Question: What do you think of Team Plasma?

My Answer: I agree with their intention, but not how they execute their ideas.

**Characters:** N X White.

**Summary:** I'll do the newrival vs. hoennship one soon, I promise ; w ;

**Broken Fairytales**

_Tell me a fairytale before I'm too young to enjoy them anymore,_

_And speak a rhyme before I'm too old to understand it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Humans did this."

A five-year-old N cradles the dying darumaka to his chest, and tries to breathe as the tears flood his lungs. Ghetsis stands above him, his shawl brushing the floor. "Why would they?" he asks, each word marred with a sob. "Why would they hurt him?"

"Because it is human nature." Blood seeps into the carpet, darkening the pattern of blue sky and clouds to a hellish combination of gray and red. "And unless you succeed in becoming the hero of legend, this will continue on." And with that, he leaves the room.

N is dripping with the pokemon's blood, but he doesn't acknowledge it: instead he clutches the tiny darumaka tighter, and whispers, "I will become the hero of legend. I will."

Behind him, zorua watches as the life leaves darumaka. He and N use the toy box as a grave, and hold their twenty seventh funeral that week.

Five hours later, the two goddesses come to remove the body.

No one comes to clean the blood and tears from N's face.

.

.

.

.

"People did this."

A seven-year-old White cradles the baby pansear to her chest, and laughs long and loud. "Why would they?" she asks, each word marred by a giggle. "It's wonderful, but why would they?"

"Because it's human nature." Her father ruffles her hair, and the two watch as pokemon frolic in the newly-built national park. "This way, these endangered species will be protected. No apartments will ever be built on this land."

Behind him, White's mother watches fondly as father and daughter stand hand-in-hand, the pansear jumping from shoulder to shoulder.

Five minutes later, she finally rouses herself enough to usher them home.

They walk on the sidewalk together, with Touko being swung between them.

.

.

.

.

_Star__**light,**_

_Star__**bright,**_

_You're the first star I've seen tonight. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Truth shines through her pokemon's eyes like light.

That's why N approaches her: he's never, not once in his fifteen years, seen pokemon with eyes that light, with eyes that free from pain.

"What's your name?" he asks once he has confirmed that that light is sincere.

"White," she says.

_White. _She has that light too- even her name is pure. Her smile is just as her namesake describes, even after he has expressed to her his feelings about battling: she nods, agrees, but says that she doesn't agree with Team Plasma.

Walking away, he says goodbye to his purrloin friend, and takes shelter underneath a tree as the sky opens up. Rain falls around him like glass, and he fiddles with his Rubix cube.

_White. White._

_White, _he thinks.

.

.

.

.

His eyes are bright with ideals.

That's why she battles him: she's never, not once in her seventeen years, seen eyes that passionate, eyes that free from reality.

"I'm N," he tells her.

_N. _His name is idealistic, too- mysterious and quizzical, just like him. He grows even more quizzical after she explains what she thinks of Team Plasma, and she begins to have some of that feeling take root in her heart, too.

Walking away, she says goodbye to Cheren, and takes shelter in the Pokecenter as the sky opens up. Rain falls outside like tears, and she strokes her starter's head.

_N. N._

_N, _she thinks.

.

.

.

.

_Tears, tears, _

_{go away}_

_come back again another day. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Maybe I can't solve the equation that will save the world."

"Maybe you don't have to."

Her words worm their way inside his heart, resounding with each beat of it. She smiles that white smile of hers, _but_ _he has to be the hero, he has to be, and he can't let an anomaly like her stand in his way. _

"I will become the hero of legend," he murmurs, "and then… and then you and I can be friends."

The light in her eyes dims with something akin to sadness, and she smiles once more before entering the gym, her long hair streaming behind her.

He goes to sleep in Pinwheel Forest, curling up in the grass as if he was back at home, sleeping in his tire.

But he can't sleep. He never sleeps anymore. How can he, when all he dreams about is holding toy box funerals in a room with a bloodstained carpet instead of windows?

"_Go to sleep," _Ghetsis would always say. _"A king has no need for bedtime stories."_

But he does. Oh, he needs one badly. He needs one like he needs air.

So he closes his eyes, and whispers an unwritten story of a prince to the Earth.

He would sketch it in the grass, but he was never taught how to shape letters.

.

.

.

.

When he tells her how he's the king of Team Plasma, it's not the ideals in his eyes that keeps her from yelling at him, but the truth. He knows deep down that what Team Plasma is doing is wrong. He doesn't want to separate pokemon from people.

But he's been convinced that he has to.

"Do you understand, White?" he asks, and she has to say yes: she has to admit to feeling her heart ache in sympathy for his desperation, his drive.

Because even though he claims he loves formulas, she can see broken fairytales simmering behind his eyes.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lord N fell_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n_

_and broke his_

_crown__,_

_{and}_

_White came _

_t_

_u_

_m_

_b_

_l_

_i_

_n_

_g_

_after__._

.

.

.

.

She confounds him to know end.

They meet again and again, like two variables that keep being forced together, and everything is so _imperfectly _perfect when she's around that he knows that she's one friend that he will never let die. She introduces him to things like music, and he shows her how to better communicate with pokemon, and he thinks that there are some things that are better than fairytales.

She is one of them: he can feel it in his heart, even when she comes to his castle to oppose him.

.

.

.

.

It's not easy.

They are on opposing sides, but seem to be caught in the crossfire: her whole journey seems to revolve around him, just like his seems to revolve around hers.

They meet again and again: in a cave; outside of Mistralton's gym; on top of Dragonspiral Tower.

And each time, she finds herself falling more and more in love with him.

She knows he's damaged: she knows he's not her classical prince, romantic and daring and ready to sweep her off her feet. He is misguided and he is genuine and he is _N, _and he is everything she wishes she could be.

Even if she is forced to go to his castle to oppose him.

.

.

.

.

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We_

_all_

_fall_

_down. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"There is nothing more beautiful or terrifying than innocence."

The voice comes from behind her as she cries in N's room, clutching the remnants of his childhood to her chest. She cries for a long while, unable to speak. Then:

"No. There is nothing more beautiful or _heartbreaking _than innocence."

.

.

.

.

He sits in his throne, his heart devoid of everything and nothing.

"Father, do you believe that truth and ideals can rule together? Would those two variables fit in the equation of pokemon liberation?"

"No."

"What about a fairytale?"

"What_ about_ a fairytale?"

"Would truth and ideals ruling together fit into a fairytale?"

"Fairytales are impractical. Kings shouldn't bother thinking about them."

"Really? Because at times, I find that fairytales are more useful than formulas."

"How so?"

"Because formulas only appeal to the head, while fairytales appeal to the heart."

.

.

.

.

_Twinkle, twinkle, __**darling**__ star,_

_How I wonder where you are. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Make that dream a reality, White." After all is said and done, the tears on his face mirror hers, and though he doesn't understand this emotion he lets it guide his head downward. He presses his lips to her forehead: a gesture she taught him expresses comfort. "Fare-"

"No."

He is taken aback. "No?"

"Don't say farewell; we'll meet each other again." Her eyes search his, wet with sorrow. "No matter what Ghetsis says, you are perfect just the way you are, N."

His tears fall onto her face, and for a long moment he is silent. "I'm not going to try to solve the equation that will save the world," he finally whispers. "I'm going to solve the equation that will fix it."

She lets him go, and he steps back, allowing his dragon to whisk him away. She stands there for the longest time, on the precipice of black tile and white sky.

Then she scrubs the blood from the carpet in his room, buys a bed to put in its center, and purchases a bookcase to make up for the lack of windows.

And every summer, she comes to fill it up with yet more fairytales.

.

.

.

.

_Because no matter what, you'll always grow old enough to enjoy fairytales again,_

_And no matter what, you'll always find yourself fluent in the language of rhymes. _


	175. Of Escape Ropes and Save Files

**Disclaimer: **Arthur: : ) Luthor: Yup, I'm always taking requests! And yes, I can do that. Ash: Hey, bro, it's been a while : ) Yep, I'll be sure to do that for you. Deltra: Don't be silly, you can always request stuff; and yes, N better come back. Puppy: Thanks! Penny: : " D Yay! Thanks for all the reviews. And yep, it's apparently a direct sequel to B/W, just like G/S/C was to the original pokemon games. I love Cheren, too *hugs Cheren* Tri: Your prose is lovely, too ; w ; Mitsy: It's.. it's so hard for me to choose. Can I have both? Is that allowed? X D And okay, sure, I'll make sure Max gets some love~ Olih: Thank youuu ; w ; what a pretty review. ShinyAmpharos: Thanks for the fave!

Question: Does any part of this fic apply to you?

My Answer: Yes.

**Characters:** You, me, and us, because no matter who or where you are, you aren't alone. You know that, don't you? There's always someone going through exactly what you're going through. There's always someone that cares for you. And there's always hope for the future. I think that we really lose sight of that sometimes- the future, I mean. I think that we really lose sight of a lot of things.

**Summary:** Inspired by reading Olihmajor's new collection of ficlets, 'A Collective Journal', and talking to some of my friends here online. And yes, these are all quotes from pokemon games/movies. This is also dedicated to _you. _Yes, _you_, specifically. Because you are just that amazing.

**Of Escape Ropes and Save Files**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Delete all saved data?_

…

_**~Yes**_

_~No_

…

_Once data has been deleted, there is no way to recover it. Delete saved data anyway?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

I don't know how to start this: I asked my life line for advice, but it disappeared into my palm before it could give me an answer.

Maybe you have Peter Pan syndrome, or maybe you're one of those paper hearts that's been held over a candle once too many times. Maybe you're one of those children that grew up too soon, too fast, or maybe you're one of those abstract paintings that people peer quizzically at in art galleries, all splattered with various emotions and personalities.

But I'm not going to try to cram you into a cliché, because I know how claustrophobic they can make people. Instead I'm going to give you words, if you'll have them. I hope you will.

They're the only way I can reach you.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_PLAYER flinched, and couldn't move._

.

.

.

.

Fists bury themselves in your stomach, and you vomit gasps. You get slammed against the locker

_or_

the ground

_or_

the wall,

_and_

feel shoes drum against your ribcage in rapid succession, like the _**bang-bang-bang **_of bullets hitting steel.

He

_or_

She

_or_

They slur the usual insults,

_and_

you are faced with two options: fight or flight.

Yet another jeer reaches your ears, and you sag, allowing your trembling legs to go boneless. Maybe you glare, or maybe you cry. Maybe you spit an insult into the air, or maybe the blood in your mouth is getting in the way.

But you stay there, a jumble of battered bones, until the beating stops.

_(Because it's not like you could fight,_

_(and flying is just_

_(f_

_(a_

_(l_

_(l_

_(i_

_(n_

_(g_

_(in slow_

_(__**motion.**__)_

.

.

.

.

_Attract: If it is the __opposite __gender__, the foe becomes infatuated and less likely to attack._

.

.

.

.

"_Fag."_

You walk, and your footsteps have never seemed louder.

"_Homo." _

Stares weigh heavily on your shoulders, as if there is a dartboard on your back and their eyes are trying to hit dead center.

"_Queer."_

Your emotions play Cat's Cradle with your intestines, twisting them into unnatural shapes.

"_Unholy."_

Sweat trickles down the back of your neck.

"_You're going to hell."_

Their words haunt you, inflicting doubt and misery with every echo.

"_You're going to hell."_

Your hands clench into fists, as if you can somehow squeeze the words from your memory.

"_You're __going __to __hell__."_

"Shut up!" you scream

**shout**

_whisper. _"Shut _up!"_

Empty space reflects your words back at you.

.

.

.

.

_PLAYER used CUT._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It hurts more than you expect.

You can practically hear each skin particle rip, blood welling up like tears from where you dragged the razor. You would think about how poetic this all is, how pathetic, maybe, but the shock at the pain steals all thought from your mind.

Tears fall, causing the cuts to sting even more.

Breathing in through your mouth, you memorize the feel of the warm wetness on your skin, and watch yourself bleed out. You can feel your emotional distress bleed out with it, _drip, drip,_

_d_

_r_

_i_

_p_

_p_

_i_

_n_

_g_

from your body. The physical pain muffles it, locks it up in your subconscious for a few precious minutes, but you know that all of the worthlessness will surface once you're done.

It always does.

.

.

.

.

_Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot be under the SLEEP condition while having this ability._

.

.

.

.

You've been walking around in a daze for what seems like forever.

Your judgment is off; your body is heavy and useless. Insomnia blows fog into your brain, slowing it down to a near-halt, and you can't remember the last time you dreamed.

_(Did you ever?)_

Every night you watch the shadows laugh themselves to sleep, and every morning you watch them wake, refreshed and rejuvenated.

_(You lay awake, and wonder what you did to make sleep hate you.)_

.

.

.

.

_PLAYER used the Escape Rope._

.

.

.

.

You've thought about it. Maybe you haven't seriously considered it, but you've thought of it, even if for a fleeting moment.

Suicide.

You think you might want to go by drowning, with your lungs imploding and stars bursting behind your eyes.

_or_

You think you might want to go by pills, just letting sleep draw a blanket over your head.

You picture yourself jumping out the window and lying spread-eagled on the pavement below. You imagine what it would feel like to jump out onto the freeway, to feel pain and elation fighting for dominance in your veins as the car throws you through the air.

You wonder what it would be like after.

So you look down at your hands, and think of a rope in them. You try to think of how people you know would react, and if they would miss you.

And the noose around your heart tightens, just a little.

.

.

.

.

"_There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy."_

.

.

.

.

"_Why can't you just be normal?"_

Self-esteem hugs itself, the wind combing its hair with gentle, coaxing fingers so unlike its parents'.

"_You're completely useless."_

_Fuck you, _it thinks. _You don't know me._

"_Get out."_

It chants a mantra in its head: _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _

"_Ungrateful." _

Toes hang over the edge of the building.

"_I'm disappointed in you."_

Its body leans forward.

"_Get over yourself. Get on with your life. You don't know what stress is."_

_I hate you. _The streetlights shine like beacons below. _I'm sorry._

"_You're a failure." _

Self-esteem pitches itself off the building, and falls like a stone through the air.

"_You have nothing to be sad or angry about."_

.

.

.

.

_PLAYER fled using RUN AWAY._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Maybe you watched that kid get bullied, and kept walking past.

Maybe you overheard those girls gossip, and didn't bother to defend the one that wasn't there.

Maybe you agreed with your friends when they were sneering about that person that you like, just because it was the easy thing to do.

Maybe you started talking shit, since the situation called for it.

Maybe you saw those guys taunting that special need's child, and turned a blind eye.

Maybe you thought, _I should do something. I should help. I should stop it._

But you didn't.

_**Why**__ didn't you?_

_Why __**didn't **__you?_

_Why didn't __**you?**_

Instead you ran away from your morality, because you're a teenager and the social norms are as solid as walls, boxing you in.

_(Is that really an excuse?)_

.

.

.

.

"_Both Pokemon and people will meet their destined partner someday! I believe it because my sister who got married said so!"_

.

.

.

.

Promises turn to dust, settling in the creases of your fingertips. Kisses and maybe-love butterflies lie cold in your stomach, the toxins of their dying wings sending fumes of poison up to cause your heart to shrivel up into an unbeating mass of flesh.

_{Boys break hearts.}_

You should have known better. You should've known that no relationship lasts. You should've known. You should've known.

_You should've known _that you can give your body away, but it won't change anything.

_You should've known _that you can play pretend, but it won't always become true.

_You should've known _that maybe you were loved once, but love fades.

_You should've known. _

_{Girls do, too.}_

Now all you have left is these fragments on the floor, and they cut your dust-coated fingers whenever you try to pick them up.

_{But breaking hearts is so passé- can't we be trendsetters, and try fixing them?}_

But you don't want to pick them up right now: you want to sink to your knees, hold them close to your chest, and cry all of your _I should've known betters _and _But I was in loves _and _What went wrongs _into the floor.

So you do just that.

.

.

.

.

"_Life is wonderful… but why?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Your get-well card didn't work. Deep down, you knew it wouldn't.

_or_

The death was completely unforeseen. But you did see it, you did- you just didn't realize you saw it until it was too late.

It was _cancer-drugs-alcohol-accident-suicide. _It was _words-cannot-describe-but-they-try-to-anyway. _It was _denial-rage-grief-depression. _It was **blame **mixed with agony, and it's like the first time you saw him cry and the last time you saw her walk away. It was like when your pet died

_or_

when you failed that one time.

_or_

when the tears just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard you tried to make it otherwise.

_It was just like that._

Except it wasn't.

.

.

.

.

_A world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! Let's go!_

.

.

.

.

"What did you learn in school today, dear?"

_I learned that intangible letters make or break your too-tangible future, and I learned that 'future' is beginning to not even sound like a word anymore. I learned that scientists mixed fantasy in with acid, and that's why adventures don't exist anymore. In Gym, I learned that changing rooms are made for prying eyes to examine your every flaw. History taught me that hope went extinct along with the dinosaurs. I learned how to say 'You're not good enough' in French. My English teacher explained how 'happiness' was a synonym for 'success'. _

"J'ai appris que je ne suis pas assez bonne."

_In Math, we were given a quiz on failing. I passed. Then I spent lunch learning that makeup can't hide hollow eyes, and that music lovers wear headphones so that they don't have to listen to the sound of our aspirations being fed into the paper shredding machine. _

"What was that?"

_I learned why Peter Pan didn't want to grow up: because when you grow up, something inside you dies. Who you used to __be__ dies. You die._

_Today, in school, I learned that everyone dies._

"Nothing. Just…nothing."

.

.

.

.

_Once data has been deleted, there is no way to recover it. Delete saved data anyway?_

_~Yes_

_~No_

_._

_._

_._

_._

So maybe you think you're too fat, and are puking your imperfects up into the toilet. Maybe you find yourself chasing everyone you love away, because you don't want to disappoint them. Maybe you spend your nights wishing that there was someone out there to love you. Maybe you're scared that you aren't going to get anywhere in life. Maybe you watch those people falling and dying on the television, and are swamped with just how bleak our world is.

Maybe you take shit from your friends, or bullies, or parents. Maybe you cry yourself to sleep. Maybe you can't find any hope in the hopeless anymore.

We all exist for a reason. And though this isn't a beautiful piece of writing by any stretch, I just wanted to put this out here:

Sometimes, maybe you want to die.

And I understand.

.

.

.

.

_Once data has been deleted, there is no way to recover it. Delete saved data anyway?_

_~Yes_

_**~No**_

…

_Saved data was not deleted. _


	176. Shit NPCs Say

**Disclaimer: **Mitsy: Thanks! And thanks for answering the question. Beast: Thank you! Yeah, FF has been doing that to me, too. Olih: ; w ; I love your reviews. Honestly. They're like little virtual packages of joy. Tri: What a detailed review! Thanks for giving it. I can really relate to your answers, actually. Rat: Thank you! *hugs* Crystal: Thank you! Actually, I got the idea for the escape rope from a picture of Red using it to hang himself- I would've posted the link, but I forgot where I saw it, ORZ. Evil: And I'd love to write one! I'll get to it eventually ; ) Rose: That's exactly the kind of reaction I wanted to elicit; thank you : ) Puppy: Thank you : ) Amphy: …I actually teared up while reading that. I know that there's no way to prove it to you, since the computer screen's in the way, but…wow. Thank you for that. I write solely for the purpose of getting reviews like yours.

Question: What question do you want me to ask? ; )

My Answer: I dunno, that's why I'm asking you.

**Characters: **Some funny NPC stuff.

**Summary: **Inspired by the 'Shit Men Say' articles in gossip magazines. To make up for the depressing chapter last time, here are some funny quotes ripped straight from the games.

**Shit NPCs Say**

"Hello," announces Odile, shuffling the papers in front of her with a smile, "and thank you all for tuning into _Steven Watchers. _Today, we are going to count down the top ten stupidest things non-playable characters have said in Pokemon games, as decided by yours truly. Take it away, Olih!"

Olihmajor starts the slideshow, and the two reporters watch it unfold, mouths at the ready to spew stinging remarks.

_# 10: Rival in LG/FR._

'_Smell ya later!'_

"…Because that is so totally a saying- a very trendy one, at that. A saying that is _so trendy, _in fact, that you feel the overwhelming urge to _overuse it. To. Death. _Why not, 'See you later?' or 'Fight you later?' Why? Why couldn't you find something that a normal person would say, and _then _proceed to butcher it?"

_# 9: Victory Road Random Dude in B/W._

'_You can slide down the cliffs here!'_

"That is just… wrong, on so many levels. Not only does he say that, but then he goes on to prove it. And then I find out that to get through Victory Road, _I _have to do it, too! Aren't there laws against this? It's not like I thought to pack a helmet and shin guards when I was kicked out of the house at ten years old!"

_# 8: Eterna Forest Bug Catcher in D/P/P._

'_I've spotted a rare pokemon!'_

"Um, excuse me? I don't care if your Spidey senses are tingling or _what, _but if you really just mistook me for a pokemon then your face and my fist are going to 'battle'."

_# 7: Rival in HG/SS._

'_Why so serious? !' _

"Okay, now, I know most of us here are a HG/SS rival fan of _some _kind- whether you love to ship him, love to hate him, or love to love him- but…hold up. I have seen _The Dark Knight, _and that, right there, is a Joker quote. And now I'm picturing the rival with that horrible face makeup. Oh Arceus, no- I promise never to kick another magikarp; just get that mental image out of my head!"

_# 6: Prof. Oak in LG/ FR._

'_I came when I heard you'd beat the Elite Four!'_

"…Once upon a time, I would've thought nothing of that sentence. But, alas, my N-like innocence is gone. And now I feel like a pervert."

_# 5: Pinwheel Forest Ranger in B/W._

'_Breeeeeathe…haaah…_

'_Breeeeathe…haaah…'_

"I was forced to learn CPR; can I help you? !"

_# 4: Hiker Anthony in HG/SS._

'_All right then! Be good!'_

"No, I will not 'be good'. I'm an angst-ridden teenager living on my own: I'm going to troll the evil team of the region, pit animals against each other in the fantasy version of dog-fighting, and jump off cliffs like a badass. Who do you think you are, my father? Because if you are, then that would explain a lot."

_# 3: Brock in HG/SS._

'_Ah ha ha! It itches! It itches!'_

"I'd offer to scratch it for you, but I don't exactly know what you're referring to, so…yeah. I'm just gonna leave. Like, now. Right now."

_# 2: Arty in B/W._

'_Snick! My switch was turned on!'_

"…Ew."

_# 1: Joey. You know the one._

'_It's like my rattata is in the top percentage of rattata!'_

"Oh, _really? _Is that so? Wow. I _totally _didn't know that, despite the fact that you phone me every hour, on the hour, to tell me."

The program ends, and, since Odile is too busy fuming about number ten still, Olihmajor takes it upon herself to bid everyone farewell. "Well, goodbye, everyone! And thanks for choosing _Steven Watchers _as your regular news network!"


	177. Haiku Hearts and Origami Ends

**Disclaimer: **Olih: Why thank you, fellow reporter~ Fromidam: Aw yeah, how can you not NOT be a fan of Silvy? ; ) Yeah, after my first SS playthrough, I refuse to give him my phone number. Deltra: Don't worry about it ^w^ Also, I am totally going to find a way to use 'Holy shnuggabunkies' in my everyday speech. Mitsy: I know right? I swear, in B/W there's even this TV program about how many steps you've taken or something. I mean, what. What is that. And omg a shiny rattata ; w ; so jelly. Puppy: Hm… I started this thing because I was in summer school, caved in to my desire to join FF, and decided to start penning all of my fangirly fantasies down : P Arthur: ; A ; NUUUU. Joey needs to be _exorcised _or something, I swear to Arceus. Penny: And I can honestly say that I sat in awed silence when I read your review. Really, thank you. You give me hope, too : )

**900 reviews. It hasn't even been a year since I started this thing, and I only thought that I'd get this many in my wildest imaginations. Wow. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! : )**

Question: Which Pokemon character from the anime are you most like? (From Mitsy)

My Answer: Hm…HM… I don't know : D

**Characters: **May X Wally vs. May X Brendan, as requested a millennia ago. Gameverse.

**Summary: **Haikus are Japanese poems consisting of three lines, with the pattern of five-seven-five syllables.

**Haiku Hearts and Origami Ends**

_Not all relationships can be crammed into three lines of five, seven, five. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Simple beginnings

Start with stutter-smiles and shy

Exclamation points.

.

.

.

.

Question marks fly through

Air like words, accompanied

By hellogoodbyes.

.

.

.

.

"What's your name?" she asks.

He blinks green eyes, and replies

In the voice of autumn:

.

.

.

.

"Wally." Like browning

Leaves rustling, spinning, drifting,

To listening ears.

.

.

.

.

Such a brittle voice

Compared to vibrant eyes! She

Pauses, and then smiles.

.

.

.

.

"I'm May." Her words are

Summer wreathes, being placed round

His neck by kind hands.

.

.

.

.

Smiles fly, stained primrose

By near-infatuation.

Hope fountains up fast.

.

.

.

It waterfalls down

Faster: the winter boy comes,

Iced blood-ponds for eyes.

.

.

.

.

"I'm Brendan," he says,

And his cool breath freezes the

Hope-leaves, killing them.

.

.

.

.

He says, "Sweetheart…" and

The flowers on May's wreathes bloom.

Just not for Wally.

.

.

.

.

"I have to go," she

Tells Wally, and summer hands

Link with frozen ones.

.

.

.

.

"I know." Breakable

Words kiss his lips, tugging them

Up for only her.

.

.

.

.

"See you," she says, but

Polite orchids, still budding,

Replace primrose smiles.

.

.

.

.

They walk away, down

The path of haiku hearts and

Origami ends.

.

.

.

.

Wally stands alone,

Question marks wilting in hand.

Wreathes lay at his feet.

.

.

.

.

He bends like paper,

Coughs thrice, and blood sprays onto

Enamel-white stones.

.

.

.

.

She doesn't look back.

Like spinning, drifting, dead leaves,

Neither does Wally.

.

.

.

.

_And not all origami primroses can come out the perfect shade of pink. _


	178. Just Another Early Grave

**Disclaimer:** Penny: Thank you so much for everything! Yup, Hoennchampion is soooo drool-worthy –A- I totally can't decide on an anime character either. ALSO, OKAY, I WAS CREEPING YOUR PROFILE AND…AND YOU QUOTED ME ; A ; I KIND OF CRIED. Deltra: HOW DARE YOU FORGET WALLY? Just kidding. You're not the only one. Nope, you're perfectly on time! Thank you! ; w ; Poor Wally, so foreveralone. Whenever I play Emerald, I always make sure to include a me X Wally X Brendan X Steven love square so he's not left out : P And I like your weird little words; they're fun ^^ Tri: Thanks so much! : D Hm… I've just read too many fics/seen too many fanarts with him being terminally ill, and it stuck with me. Puppy: Thanks ^w^ And yep, I can. Mitsy: ; A ; I don't know either. I think it's the fact that Brendan and Steven overshadow him. Corren: Thank you for the fave!

Question: Which version of the song 'Hallelujah' is your favourite?

My Answer: For me it's a tie between Rufus Wainwright's, Kate Voegele's, and Imogen Heap's.

**Characters: **Cyrus X Mars.

**Summary: **Forgive me for spamming you with virtual depression, but I wrote this in English a long time ago and thought it suited Mars X Cyrus in an abstract sort of way. I'd like to see the story you build around it.

**Just Another Early Grave**

.

.

.

.

_**Look, it happened to her like this:**_

_She's a ghost in white foil_

_That weaves through the tombstones in a graveyard haunt that lasts_

_Centuries after her pulse fades._

.

.

.

.

_See, it happened to him like this:_

_**The moon bathes the graveyard in a sea of blue, twisting the trees into abstract renditions of themselves. He wades through the air in a shirt that flutters like wings at his back, haggard and drunk and sailing across the cemetery like a wave-tossed boat on the open sea.**_

.

.

.

.

_**Look, she told the sea that it happened like this:**_

_The planets lament her loss,_

_And they drip tinsel-tears as she throws herself before his elegy._

.

.

.

.

_._

_See, he was telling the sky that it happened like this:_

_**Her name on the stone is like a cannonball to his bow, and he sinks to the foot of her dirge, where he remains.**_

.

.

.

.

'_S__**he **__**was **__just ano__**the**__r __**one**__.'_

.

.

.

.

_**Look, she wrote it like this:**_

_The words leave grave rubbings on her palms,_

_Telling the story of a man lost at sea,_

_A ship caught in the cross-fire of stars,_

_And a sailor choked by drowning instinct._

.

.

.

.

_See, he wrote it like this:_

_**He puts pen to paper, and saltwater stains the page. The lines sketch the story of a woman with her head in the clouds, an angel caught dallying with a mortal, and a ghost choked by the ozone layer.**_

.

.

.

.

_But no matter how it happened,_

_No matter who was told,_

_And no matter what it was written as,_

_There is one common truth between sea and sky:_

_That she's just another comet screaming his name in the dark,_

_**And he's just another early grave.**_


	179. Sequels 101

**Disclaimer:** Pika: Thanks for the fave! And yay, I was lurking around your profile, and saw that you're a fellow Hoennshipping fan~ Puppy: Thank you like normal! ^.^ Olih: Aw, thanks! It was really fun doing the haikus. And jeez, I wrote 'Early Grave' in, like, January. And haha, I'm not even surprised by your song choice X D Deltra: And keep up your awesome, amazing, fantabulous reviewing!~ Sorry, I'm corny. Anyway, don't worry about it- I like rambles. And thanks! I'm happy you liked it. (Love rhombus omg X D)

**EVERYONE POKEMON BLACK/WHITE 2 INFO HAS BEGUN LEAKING. OMG. OMG. IT'S ON SEREBII. NET RIGHT NOW. I LOVE THE WORLD. I THINK I'M BLEEDING RAINBOWS. OHGOD. **

Question: What do you think of the newly-released info/ **LET'S MAKE FANON NICKNAMES FOR THE PLAYABLE GIRL, BOY, AND RIVAL. SEND IN YOUR IDEAS AND WE'LL VOTE.**

My Answer: I made a fic out of it. *trollface*/ It's up to you!

**Characters: **Myself, and all of you. : P

**Summary: **I went back and reread my 'BW Sequels' chappie, and felt the sting of tears ; ~ ; I have a feeling that I'll be doing that a lot.

**Sequels 101**

"Did you see the new CoroCoro scans? Apparently Unova is half-frozen now…"

"Ugh, that's pretty unoriginal, don't you think? I mean, _Platinum _anyone? Is the Pokemon world going through global colding or something?"

"Pffft, did you see the new professor? He looks like Germany from _Hetalia." _

"Dude, he totally does! And the new girl has Sailor Moon hair."

The sound of nails on a chalkboard caused all the reviewers in the classroom to stop talking and cover their ears, glaring at Ms. Odile, who stood at the front of the class.

"There~ Works like a charm." She grinned. "Welcome, everybody! This period we'll be having a debate about the newly-released info about Black and White Two." The swivel chair creaked as she sat in it, giving herself a spin. "And remember everyone, all ideas are welcome! That means no put-downs, no matter how different someone else's opinion may be from yours."

A reviewer lifted his hand. "I have an opinion."

Ms. Odile stopped spinning. "Oh, good! What is it?"

He smiled. "I don't like the new Water-type gym leader. I think he looks stupid."

The grin dropped from her face, and she scowled at him. "He reminds me of Finnick Odair from the _Hunger Games, _so your argument is invalid. Out into the hallway you go."

"What?"

"Hallway," she ordered, snapping her fingers at him.

"But I-"

"_Hallway."_

Sulking, he did as she asked.

"Now, would anyone like to offer a _good _opinion?" asked the authoress, still frowning.

"I don't like the male playable character's design," a female reviewer volunteered nervously.

There was a near-unanimous agreement, with only a few people disagreeing.

Ms. Odile stroked her nonexistent beard. "Yes, I agree. His hair is sort of freaking me out- I mean, _ew. _But then again, I didn't like N's design immediately either, and he really grew on me." She pursed her lips in thought. "He could be cute… in a dorky, I-want-to-facepalm-every-time-I-look-at-you kind of way."

A different reviewer cleared her throat. "I like the playable girl's design; I think she's really pretty."

This time, the general response was more mixed: half of the reviewers agreed, while the other half wrinkled their noses in distaste.

"I think so, too," Ms. Odile opined with a smile. "I think she's really cute. I mean, the hair is a little Princess Leia-ish, but still. I like her." The classroom quietened. "C'mon, don't be shy."

The hand of a male reviewer lifted. "I think that the new professor is secretly evil."

"He totally is," the authoress laughed. "I'd bet money on it."

"The new Poison-type gym leader looks like a freak," someone else offered.

Again, Ms. Odile's mood flipped. "Do you feel like visiting the hallway? Because you just dissed one of the coolest-looking characters ever."

The reviewer slid down in his seat.

One of the younger reviewers cleared his throat. "I'm so glad that zorua isn't an event-only pokemon anymore, and that we can catch non-Unova pokemon in Unova now."

The number of people that bobbed their heads in agreement was overwhelming.

"I love the new rival," one of the female reviewers giggled.

"I don't know," a different one drawled. "He has too much hair."

"His hair reminds me of Barry. Oh! Maybe," one of the more hyper reviewers gasped, "Barry dyed his hair black and got all punk and serious on us. Oh my Arceus. Yes. And the new Poison-type gym leader is totally Kotone gone rebel."

Another smirked. "I think he's hot, in a Gary Oak/ Silver kind of way."

Someone else squealed. "Yay for potential tsundere-y goodness!"

Ms. Odile clapped her hands together like a seal. "Yes, me gusta," she purred.

One of the boys grinned. "I can't wait to battle I rival that I actually _want _to beat, unlike the friendly rivals like Bianca and Cheren."

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room.

Ms. Odile's bottom lip started trembling, and some of the older reviewers shuffled back in fright. "Where's my Cheren?" she wailed. "Where?"

Ebaz stepped forward, hands lifted placatingly. "Odile-"

"_WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM, YOU BASTARDS? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM? YOU HAVEN'T MADE HIM A NEW GYM LEADER OR A NEW PROFESSOR, SO WHAT. CHAMPION? DID YOU MAKE HIM CHAMPION?"_

"Odile, calm-"

"_BRING BACK MY KYOYA LOOKALIKE. BRING HIM BACK."_

"Calm down-"

"_I WILL CUT YOU."_

The bell rang, and the reviewers ran out of there like zubats out of hell, leaving Ebaz to deal with the authoress had flung herself to the ground and was flailing her limbs in a tantrum.


	180. Sequels 102

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Thanks for all the reviews! *hugs* I like the name Lily a lot : ) You're way too sweet in your reviews, honestly, you're giving me a toothache. GROWN UP ISAAC YES PLEASE. AND OMG, YOU MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD WITH THE MITTENS THING. Mitsy: It's true- I have a soft spot for Charon, myself. He's just too easy to pity. Puppy: Hehe, I don't see how people CAN'T like the rival : 3 Fromidam: The gym leaders are on one of the scan pages, in the background- once you get on a computer I'm sure you'll be able to see them : 3 SUCH SEX GODS. OMG I KNOW. Eh, I can look past the jacket- I'd prefer him to be in just a black T-shirt, though. One that emphasizes his six pack. Mmm. Anyway, I like those names! Especially Garrett. Yes, go fangasm! I'll fangasm with you! Deltra: Of course you're one of the reviewers! *hugs you tight* I KNOW, HIS HAIR. IT'S AN AFRO. I KNOW. Omggg, I love your theory for the rival! Jeez, I hope it's something along those lines… how cool would that be? Haha, don't worry, I'm not as freaky about Cheren/Bianca as I make it sound like: I'm sick of friendly rivals, to be honest, and want an honest-to-Arceus one that I WANT to pummel into the ground ^^ I'll just miss my Cheren, is all *huggles him* Mitsy: I like the girl, too~ And I know about the boy. Ew. Just ew. And yeah, one hundred percent agreed upon with the rival thing- Chase totally suits him! NUUU NOT MY HAWT TRIPLETS. DON'T TAKE THEM AND KYOYA- I MEAN CHEREN. And omg, I'm so jealous of the Poison-type gym leader. She's just too badass. Jack: I hate the playable male's design SO MUCH -_- It's like, what. What is that. And yeah, I noticed the resemblance to the B/W playable characters, too; they look like they could be their children, easy. I'm PRAYING that it won't be a revamp- I heard that they put in a completely new storyline, but they said that with Platinum, too, so I'm a little nervous. And for Cheren…I always pronounce it Sharon, but I know others that pronounce it Care-on. *shrugs* Evil: My pleasure! : ) Tri: I know right? I felt like such a sir when I wrote that X D Yes, you were in it, but I'm not sure which line- I'll be doing more than one of those, every time some new news about B/ W 2 comes out, actually, and I'll be mentioning more and more names, which I'll be sure to include you in ; ) Penny: Come here, you. I need to hug you. *hugs* I KNOW RIGHT. CHEREN IS NEEDED. EVEN A CAMEO OF HIM WOULD BE ENOUGH FOR ME. Olih: Omg, that drawing by Kynim of the professor made me laugh SO HARD. And yup, I'm hoping that Cheren's the champ… *crosses fingers so hard they break* Thanks for reviewing my older chappies, too! Le magician: Aw, thanks : 3 I'd have to agree- the playable girl is the cutest damn thing ever, and the rival is sooo good-looking. Dragonair and Seashall: Thanks for the faves! Sienna: I can't believe that they iced-over Unova, either! And totally agreed about the legendary pokemon- honestly, these new ones are just so lazy. Ichigo: Thanks for the alert! Ohai: C " :

**Nickname Vote:**

**Main Boy- Garrett (1), Kevin (0), Muff (0), Kent (0)**

**Rival- Mittens (0), Kailen (0), Chase (1), Axel (0) **

**Main Girl- Leia (1), Blaire (0), Adelaide (0), Usako (0)**

**Scientist- Isaac (0), Sage (0), Wheatley (1), Germany (0)**

Question: Out of all the names you guys have sent in so far/ a few that I've chosen, I've picked four for each. I've already voted on my favourite fanon names- it's your turn!

My Answer: I voted for Garrett, Chase, Leia, and Wheatley.

_**OKAY, SO, AN EXPLANATION…**_

_**ABOUT A WEEK AFTER I RETURNED FROM MAUI, I FELL VERY ILL, AND I AM JUST NOW RECOVERING. AS FAR AS THE DOCTORS KNOW, I HAD STREP B. I'VE MISSED YOU ALL, BUT I'M BACK NOW : )**_

**ALSO, CHECK OUT ME AND OLIHMAJOR'S COLLABORATION, 'HEY STEVEN: A STEVEN STONE CRACKFIC COLLECTION'.**

**Characters: **Us, again, because I missed you guys.

**Summary: **If you haven't heard the news yet, go check out Serebii ; w ;

_AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, THETRAINERNAMEDSILVER. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY, I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM KYO. TT . TT_

**Sequels 102**

"Ms. Odile!" Tripolar exclaimed. All the reviewers swivelled around at once, and saw the authoress standing in the doorway, her eyes rimmed in red. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then everyone started talking at once.

"Ms. Odile, where've you been?" demanded Deltra.

The authoress gave a watery smile. "Sick."

"Are you okay?" Penny asked, alarmed.

"I'm better now."

Fromidam gave the writer a friendly pat on the arm as she passed, and Ms. Odile fell into her swivel chair, giving a juicy sniffle. It was Jack that spoke next.

"Ms. Odile… I hate to be rude, but is that a _tampon _in your nose?"

The writer tried to laugh, but just ended up coughing. "Yeah, it is. Haven't you ever seen _She's The Man? _They do it in that movie."

"That was for nosebleeds, though," piped in one of the reviewers.

"Yes, but they absorb snot equally as well." She gave another rusty chuckle. "Sorry, too much information. Anyways, hello, class!" Beaming, she clapped her hands together. "I'm sure you've all heard the news!"

A wave of noise rose from the gathered reviews.

"Okay, okay, hold up!" Ms. Odile raised her hand to quiet everyone. "One at a time, please, for opinions."

A hand in the back shot up. "I think that being able to battle Steven, Giovanni, Brock, Green, Volkner, Lance, and Cynthia will be really cool."

Ms. Odile grinned. "I'm just excited for Lance, Green, Volkner- and, _of course- _Steven."

Fellow Steven Stone fans hooted their agreement.

"Pokewood sounds a lot better than the Musicals," someone else opined. There was a mixed reply, but most of the reviewers agreed.

"I still like Contests best of all," muttered the authoress. "I…oh." Frowning, she turned to the laptop that was propped up on her desk. "Arceus, do I have a lot of PMs to reply to."

"I don't really like the new professor's name," another reviewer grumbled. "'Professor Burnett' sounds weird."

"Yeah, I thought that all professors were named after trees. Is Burnett a type of tree?"

"Hm…" Ms. Odile Googled it, since she was already on the internet. "It is, actually. And speaking of names," she added, swivelling away from the computer, "remember to send in your votes for our fanon names! I've already voted, so you should, too. That'll be your homework for this week."

There were various groans of complaint.

"Oh, by the way, Ms. Odile," said one of the male reviewers, a cheeky look in his eyes, "how happy are you that Cheren is back?"

Tears of pure joy welled in her eyes. Getting a little choked up, she waved the question off, too overcome with emotion to reply. "Class dismissed."

"Wait, wait!" Kyo shot up, knocking her chair over in the process. "Ms. Odile, we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Silver!"

Silver slumped in his seat, and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's right!" Wiping away tears, the writer smiled. "Alright, everyone, let's wish TheTrainerNamedSilver a very happy birthday!"

All the reviewers grinned, and, on the count of three, started to sing.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

"_Happy birthday to you,_

"_Happy birthday dear Silver,_

"_Happy birthday to you! _

"_From good friends and true,_

"_From old friends and new,_

"_May you someday catch 'em all,_

"_Even though that's not even possible anymore!"_

"…Guys," Ms. Odile groaned, "that didn't even rhyme. I'm assigning an extra page of homework just for how horrible that was. You should be ashamed."

Still, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.


	181. Black White Sequels

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: KYAAAAA YOU KNOW IT. AND HE LOOKS SO FREAKING CUTE IN THE NEW ART. Lolol how punny of you ; ) Ohai: OH NO I'M NOT GOOD AT GUESSING. UM…UM… KYO? *is shot* Cheren's adorable with or without his glasses, and Bianca looks nerdy but cute : 3 What do you think of them? Ebaz: Yay, Steven! I think it is a hint- it must be. I GET OUT IN SEVEN WEEKS, HELLZ YEAH. I think that we should all have a virtual party when school gets out : 3 Jack: I know, I'm so excited! I can't wait to grind Giovanni's face into the dirt ; ) Puppy: I know, I wouldn't have thought that CHEREN would be the normal-type gym leader; it doesn't make sense, really. I can't wait to battle Green, either : ) And sorry 'bout that homework- at least it's an easy assignment! Deltra: Holyshiz long review *gets glomped* Thanks, it's nice to be back! YES, THE POKEWOOD SHOULD- HOPEFULLY- BE WORTHY OF THE PHRASE 'FANCIFUL FLANNELGRAPHS', BECAUSE I HAVE TO USE THAT IN REAL LIFE AKFGHSKLFJSDKJ THAT IS TOO AWESOME. Fromidam: Omg nuzlocke yay : 3 I have no idea what's up with Bianca, either : / And I agree with you about N and Cheren, although I think that they look cute no matter what. Tri: No, I didn't actually use a tampon X D I thought it would be funny to add in, though. Ohhh, I like that theory; it sounds totally plausible! I'll bet you anything that you're right.

**Nickname Vote:**

**Main Boy- Garrett (6), Kevin (1), Muff (0), Kent (0)**

**Rival- Mittens (2), Kailen (2), Chase (3), Axel (1) **

**Main Girl- Leia (3), Blaire (3), Adelaide (2), Usako (0)**

**Scientist- Isaac (2), Sage (3), Wheatley (2), Germany (1)**

Question: Out of all the names you guys have sent in so far/ a few that I've chosen, I've picked four for each. I've already voted on my favourite fanon names- it's your turn!

My Answer: I voted for Garrett, Chase, Leia, and Wheatley.

**Characters: **Characters from B/W, with mentions of B/W 2 characters.

**Summary: **A continuation of 'B/W Sequels', because I thought of these depressing things while staring at the CoroCoro scans. This made me incredibly sad while writing it.

**Black/ White Sequels**

_~What started as a whisper,_

_Slowly turned _

_Into a scream~_

.

.

.

.

It is on the last, most beautiful day of summer that they die.

Persim flowers are in full bloom, and their petals ride on the breeze. Artificial light floods the world in a mockery of sunshine. Blue colours the skies.

It truly is beautiful. Flawless, even.

But goodbyes can darken even the brightest of days.

.

.

.

.

_~Amen, omen,_

_Will I see your face again?_

_Amen, omen,_

_Can I find the place within_

_To live my life without you?~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey." White nudges Bianca's shoulder, sending them both rocking. "Remember the time I forced you to play baseball with me, and I hit the ball right in through Cheren's bedroom window? I can't believe we all met that way- he was so mad I swear his glasses fogged up, and Black couldn't stop laughing."

"And that night we had the best sleepover we've ever had." A stray petal is blown her way; Bianca catches it, and cups it reverently in her palm. "We watched that chick flick, and kept pausing the movie to stare at the guy in it. Plus, we ate that whole tub of ice cream."

"A tub of our _favourite _ice cream," White adds. "You can't leave out that it was our favourite."

"Of course not. Neapolitan ice cream deserves much more respect than that." Bianca folds delicate fingers inwards, and crushes the petal. Glancing down at the still waters that they sit near, she thinks she can glimpse herself and White from afar-

_They are laughing. They are shoulder-to-shoulder, their feet dipping into the waters of Nuvema town. They are a tomboy and an aristocrat's daughter, the unlikeliest of pairs. _

-But comes back to reality in time to hear White say, "I don't think we slept at all that night- and we both totally flunked that test because of it."

"Oh, well. I don't regret it at all: that whole day was amazing, even _if _Mother did kill me for failing that test." White's blue eyes sparkle, and Bianca sees-

_They are fifteen. They are best friends._

-Sorrow. Despite her light words, sadness is written across White's face. "Hey, B?"

"Hm?"

"I kind of wish that I could ride the ferris wheel one last time." White's voice is tight, but not with humor. "Do that for me, in case I don't get the chance to. Ride for just one rotation, and sit on the left side of the compartment. The view's the best from the left side."

Bianca's face crumples, just like the petal in her hand. "White…"

"Don't cry, B. Don't. Because if you start crying, I'll start crying, too." On the banks of Nuvema Town, two girls embrace for the last time, haloed in the morning light of the internal battery. And this-

_They are crying. They are cheek-to-cheek, relishing the feel of water lapping at their ankles. They are the unlikeliest of best friends- a tomboy and an aristocrat's daughter- and even though they are fifteen, they're older than any of us will ever be. _

-This is the way they say goodbye.

.

.

.

.

_~Amen, omen, _

_Can I find the strength within?~_

.

.

.

.

Black sprints through the forest, because he has discovered that when you know that you're going to die, all you want to do is feel alive.

Cheren stumbles after him, trying to keep up. His glasses fall and shatter on stones. A branch reaches out and tears the jacket from his shoulders, leaving him in his plain white shirt and orange tie. His feet thunder like the river that flows nearby, as loud and clumsy as an apology.

Light shines through the foliage, splintering like glass, and in each golden ray he sees-

_A five-year-old Black with a mop of brown hair and a mouth crowded with teeth, cheerfully introducing himself on the first day of kindergarten. _

_Black calling him a nerd, but following him around anyway. _

_Black at twelve years old, dropping by his house at all times of the day to raid his kitchen and force him to get his nose out of his books. _

_Black laughing like a maniac as White and Bianca burst into his room, shock and dismay stamped on their faces as they apologize for breaking his window. _

_Black teaching him how to play football, while he tutored Black for Math. _

_Black happy; Black sad. Black with a broken nose from saying something stupid, or Black with his brown eyes swimming with humor._

-His best friend, his very best friend, in all his forms.

Finally, the adrenaline leaves Black, and he lets himself fall into a blanket of dead leaves. Cheren collapses beside him.

For a long while, they breathe in tandem.

"You're a moron," says Cheren eventually. "What, did you think that you could outrun what waits for you?"

"No." The smile on Black's lips is small, as if someone has stenciled a faint curve onto his mouth. "I was just… Well, where I'm going, I won't have much use for legs, so I might as well use them now. I might as well get my blood pumping and my heart beating, because this is the last time my speed or strength will be need-"

"I'll always need your strength." Cheren clears his throat, and knows that it's not just the lack of glasses that's making his vision blurry.

Black's smile consumes itself, leaving nothing behind. "Who's the moron now?" Reaching out, he flicks the side of Cheren's head. "You'll be okay, man. You'll have to be."

The internal battery reddens, switching to afternoon. The leaves around them get dyed a deep red.

"Just…promise me something, won't you?" Black turns his head away, and tears reflect the redness back at the sky.

Cheren just nods.

"Promise that you won't… that you won't forget, and become best buds with my replacement."

The dark-haired boy rubs at his eyes. "You moron, what a stupid thing to make me promise."

"Promise it anyway."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good. You better."

More tears are falling now, and faster.

Lying side-by-side, the two boys stare up at the sky, and refuse to acknowledge how they're both shaking with sobs.

"Black…"

"What?"

Cheren closes his eyes, and-

_He sees Black in front of him with that stupid smile on his face, with that stupid hair that can never be tamed by any hairbrush and those stupid eyes that are always sparkling with something. He sees his very best friend, the boy that he's grown up with, and the trainer he has played against again and again in this never ending game. _

-Says, "You're acting like Bianca, being so melodramatic about this. We'll… see each other again, soon." Blue eyes meet brown. "We won't have to fight against each other anymore. We'll be just Cheren and Black, like we used to be." He touches Black lightly on the shoulder. "Just one more game, and I'll disappear, too. So will Bianca. Then it'll be like old times, with all of us together again, and with no more battles to win."

Black laughs silently, squeezing his eyes shut. "Still, in the meantime… Take my strength." He takes a deep breath, and forces a smile. "Maybe you do need it, after all."

.

.

.

.

_~Old friends become old strangers,_

_Between the darkness and the dawn~_

.

.

.

.

Professor Juniper walks slowly around her lab, a phone pressed to her ear.

"How are you feeling?" asks the brunette. "Any light-headedness, any dizziness…?"

"I'm fine," buzzes Fennel. "Of course, we will have to wait for sundown to know for sure. How about you?"

"That's true. It is the same for me." Silence crackles from the mouthpiece. "In case one of us dematerialise, Fennel…"

"Yes?"

"It has been wonderful knowing you. Thank you for that." Feeling the first fingers of vertigo clamp onto her, Professor Juniper sits down, and pulls out a pen and paper.

"No, Emily, thank _you. _You are my oldest and most trusted friend…_"_

_Dad, _the professor writes,

_If you're reading this, then I have been replaced. Get Skyla to fly you to Hoenn, like we planned; you'll be safe there._

_Love, Emily. _

"…If I you want, I can walk down to the lab so that we could speak in person…"

_Cheren,_

_If you are reading this, then I have been replaced. I am so sorry about Black and White, but please, you must stay strong: the replacements will need guidance, and since I will not be around to offer it to them, you must be there for them in my stead. I am entrusting you my patrat, as well as a few of my other lab pokemon, for this purpose- whether you choose to be a gym leader or a mentor, please, guide them well. None of this is their fault._

_Sincerely, Professor Juniper._

With a spinning head, Professor Juniper looks up, and sees a man staring at her from outside the lab window. His blonde hair glints pink in the dimming light of the internal battery, and his lab coat swirls around his feet.

"…Emily? Emily?"

The phone drops, and breaks on the tiles below. Fennel's voice breaks with it.

Fighting to keep her composure, Professor Juniper moves on to the last piece of paper, and struggles to overcome her dizziness. The pen shakes violently in her hand.

_Bianca,_

_I have been replaced. Thank you for being my assistant. As a favour for me, please give the starter pokemon to the replacements. _

Not having time to sign her name, Professor Juniper sets her orange-rimmed glasses down on the paper instead as the door swings open.

It is the last thing she ever does.

.

.

.

.

_~Silence is the loudest_

_Parting word_

_You never say~_

.

.

.

.

"You came."

Underneath the dying rays of the internal battery, White and N face each other after months _(weeks, days, years) _of being apart.

"Of course I did." She moves slowly, as if every movement is difficult for her. "I've already said goodbye to everyone else; I couldn't leave you out."

N searches her eyes, just like the last time they bid each other farewell _(except this time, it isn't him that's going to be flying away). _

They stare at each other for what seems like a very, very long time.

"Come on." She lifts a hand, and lets it hover uncertainly in the air. "It's… the last ferris wheel ride."

Equally as uncertain, he takes it, and together the two move to sit in the tiny compartment. She sits on the left, he on the right. And slowly, so slowly, the wheel begins its circulation.

"I thought I wouldn't have time to do this." Her whisper is summer's last breath, causing him to shiver and tighten his hold on her hand.

"You're…really disappearing?" He examines her like she's an equation _(that could save the world). _It's a stupid question: pixels are already flaking off of her, and through the rapidly-growing hole in her chest, he can see the sky.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I…don't know." Confused at the stinging in his eyes, he turns his head, and looks out the window at the three masked men below. "The Shadow Triad and I are…uncertain."

Their compartment _(because it will always be their compartment, no matter what) _stops at the top of the wheel, and swings there.

"White…"

"What?"

A tear falls onto his face, and he pauses, blinking in bewilderment. She gives a mournful smile, and presses his hand with hers. "What, N?" she prompts.

"I… Did… Have you fulfilled your dream?" The emotions are too much for him to comprehend, and he grasps her hand tightly, terrified that she'll vanish if he lets go.

With full eyes, she looks at him, and the hole in her chest grows bigger. Then, with a little sob, she leans forward, and kisses him.

It's a short kiss, full of colliding teeth and soft lips. Still, when she pulls back, she's smiling.

"Yeah, N… I have."

His green eyes widen, and they shimmer with tears of grief and sudden realisation. He reaches forward, but-

_(It's just like their last farewell, with her reaching forward to grab his hand, but missing.)_

-His hand goes right through her.

_(It's just like their last farewell, but this time, there will be no reunion.)_

Stars shine like souls as their ferris wheel completes its rotation.

And even though both of them stepped into that compartment, N steps out alone.

.

.

.

.

_~"All of life is chance,_

"_And is sweetest, is sweetest,_

"_When at a glance."~_

.

.

.

.

It is on the last, most beautiful day of summer that they die.

Persim flowers are barren, their petals littering the ground. Artificial light floods the world in a mockery of moonlight. Black colours the skies.

It truly is beautiful. Flawless, even.

But as the last flower petal falls, the internal battery darkens to night, and winter sets in.

.

.

.

.

_~I listen_

_To a whisper_

_Slowly drift away~_


	182. Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: I knooow, our poor bishie trio! ; w ; Cheren so should've been champion. Puppy: Thanks : ) Deltra: I can do both! Sorry, I tend to forget which requests I've done ^^; I like both pairings, so no problem. Tri: Thanks so much! ; w ; Cherry: Thank you! Olih: I love you for reviewing my earlier chapters. Like, so much. Bravo: Thanks for the fave/alert! Penny: : D My pleasure. AND YAY CHEREN *hugs back* And… and I totally agree with you about Black and White. Let's all just hug Cheren and cry it out, okay? Okay.

**Nickname Vote:**

**Main Boy- Garrett (7), Kevin (1), Muff (1), Kent (0)**

**Rival- Mittens (2), Kailen (2), Chase (3), Axel (2) **

**Main Girl- Leia (4), Blaire (3), Adelaide (2), Usako (0)**

**Scientist- Isaac (1), Sage (3), Wheatley (2), Germany (1)**

Question: Out of all the names you guys have sent in so far/ a few that I've chosen, I've picked four for each. I've already voted on my favourite fanon names- it's your turn!

My Answer: I voted for Garrett, Chase, Leia, and Wheatley.

**Check out Ebaz's new fic, 'Auribus Teneo Lupum', if you're a Harry Potter fan!**

**Also, check out the intro vid for B/W2 on Serebii! N AND THE SHADOW TRIAD ARE BACK, PEEPS. REJOICE.**

**Characters: **Yellow X Lance, as requested.

**Summary: **Me and Yellow fall for characters the same way, it seems.

**Sticks and Stones**

_Sticks and stones_

.

.

.

.

Yellow liked to read.

Before she was dragged into the cyclone of angst that is the Dexholders, she would sit beside her uncle and read while he fished, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair and the paper under her fingertips. She would skip stones with her free hand and fiddle with sticks that were caught in the river's current, while her imagination fought battles and found friends and fell in love.

_(Back then, she wished that she was as brave as her imagination.) _

.

.

.

.

_May break my bones_

.

.

.

.

Yellow doesn't have time to read anymore.

She's caught in the eye of the storm that is the Dexholders, and even her imagination can't be brave for her right now: it's like she's a damsel in distress, trying to mend the broken bones while waiting for her prince to save her. She's being forced to fight battles, and friends are finding her, and she's falling in love.

She's the damsel in distress, and Red is her prince- that's always been obvious. From the day she bandaged him up, it's been clear. And she loves him, she really does. He's so strong, so lovely and kind, and bright enough to drown out everything- and every_one_- around him.

Yet there's a part of her- just a flower of a part, really, that is still growing in her heart of hearts- that thinks that maybe _she's _a hero, too, that doesn't need a prince to save her. She thinks that maybe she's a hero that needs a knight to fight alongside her.

_(And that's the thing: back in the day, when she had the time to read and not worry about the future of the world, she would always fall in love with the main character. She would fall for his heroics, his kindness, his beauty, and she would be blind to every character but him. _

_(It was only until she reread the book that she would discover the secondary character, and love him even more._

_(Because while she loved the main character for the halo that surrounded him, she saw the secondary character for who he really was, and loved him for that instead.) _

.

.

.

.

_But you_

.

.

.

.

Yellow will read again.

When she escapes from the eye of the storm, she'll sit by the river in Viridian Forest, and read. She will enjoy the feel of the wind in her hair, and the paper under her fingertips. She will skip stones with her free hand and fiddle with sticks that are caught in the river's current, while she thinks back to how she fought battles and found friends and fell in love.

But most of all, she'll think of him.

She'll think of their shared powers, of how they are both connected to Viridian. She'll think of how he restrained those powers, and taunted her instead of killing her. She'll think of his determination and his words and his eyes, and she will wonder if he ever thinks of her at all.

One day, when he comes back to Viridian, he will find her thinking by the riverside, and will sit down beside her in the spot her uncle used to fish.

_(He will never tell her, but he likes to read, too. He will never tell her how he thinks of their shared powers, and how they are both connected to Viridian. He will never tell her why he restrained those powers, and taunted her instead of killing her. He will never tell her how he thinks of her kindness and her voice and her smile, and how he wonders if she ever thinks of him at all. _

_(He will never tell her, but to him, she has never been a damsel in distress: she has always been a hero. She has always been strong and lovely and kind, and bright enough to drown out everything- and every_one- _around her. _

_(He will never tell her, but she has always been braver than his imagination could ever be._

_(And that is the way their story will begin.) _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You have never hurt me _


	183. Lighthouse

**Disclaimer:** Bittersweet: HANON… HANON IT'S BEEN SO LONG. SO MANY EMOTIONS. ; A ; Thank you for everything, for all the compliments and reading this and… and just everything. : ) Tripolar: And it's cool how you integrate, no, weave, such sincerity into your reviews that make me smile every single time : ) Your reviews are wonderful, Tri. Mitsy: Oooh, I can't wait for your fic! And I agree with everything you said in your review ; ) Puppy: Thanks so much : ) Mesu: Thanks for the fave! Deltra: Yayyy I love being hyper! : 3 Haha, I love your reviews, they fill me with such fuzziness and lulz. I like both Yellow X Red and Yellow X Lance, to be honest. And thank you for all the compliments, of course! Olih: : D Your feedback is fantastic, I love it. Arthur: Thanks! Yep, Mangaquest is just so amazing. And omigosh, I love it when people review my earlier chapters : " ) Penny: I'm glad to hear it. : )

**GUYS, GUYS, I HAVE TO DO A MONOLOGUE FOR DRAMA ON TUESDAY. CAN YOU PUT SOME SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS? IT NEEDS TO BE AT LEAST A MINUTE LONG. KTHXBAI.**

Question: Alrighty, the vote has ended!

My Answer: The winners are Garrett (for the Main Boy), Leia (for the Main Girl), Chase (for the Rival), and Sage (for the Professor). Thank you to everyone who voted, and let's all enjoy our fanon names ^^

**Characters: **Volkner X Jasmine.

**Summary: **I came up with so many fic ideas today, and this is one of them : 3 The song I used is 'For You' by Julia Stone ft. Angus. It's gorgeous, go listen to it~ And no, this is not an accurate Morse Code translation.

**Lighthouse **

_You'll spend every day…_

.

.

.

.

At eleven o' clock each day, whether it be rain or shine, Volkner takes the elevator to the topmost part of his lighthouse. Sipping her favourite drink, he takes a long look in the direction of the region across the sea, and then climbs up to the control panel.

_Dot. Dot. Dash. Dot. Dot. _He switches the beacon off and on, spelling out his message for her.

.

.

.

.

In the region across the sea, Jasmine stands at the topmost part of her lighthouse, the beacon above her head flashing out across the dark waters. Sipping his favourite drink, she leans against the railing, and smiles as the beacon from Sunyshore blinks out a message just for her.

_I will wait for you. _

.

.

.

.

…_Shining your light my way. _


	184. Mystery Man

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: ^^ Yep, I can do that. YAY I LOVE THE NAME CHASE TOO~ Fromidam: Haha, omg, not yet : D Give it a day or two. There have been one or two trailers, but nothing shippy yet : C As soon as we get any hints, we can totally have a vote for shipping names. Lol, I don't think I'm brave enough to do either of those in class, but thanks anyway *hugs* Mitsy: THE LIGHT. IT BE BLINDING. Yes, Chase ftw~ Also, I'm glad my updates make you so happy ^^ One of my best friends has asthma. Ash: Whoa, long time no review! X D It's on the way, Ash, thanks for dropping by. Deltra: I…I HAVE TROUBLE FOLLOWING YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT, BUT THAT'S OKAY. I GOT MOST OF IT. I LOVE BEING HYPER. : D Olih: Haha, thanks for the idea ^^ And yep, I like Volkner X Jasmine too Arthur: ^ w ^ Ohhh, the manaphy thing in PMD… gets me EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Bittersweet: CHECKMATE OF COURSE : D Jack: Thank you : ) Shel: Thanks for the alert! Arthur: YOU GET ALL THE PIES IN THE MOTHERFUCKING WORLD, YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON, YOU. Silver: Why thank you, Silver siblings : ) I love you both. ; A ;

**ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS.**

**GUYS. I CAN'T TYPE COHERENTLY RIGHT NOW.**

***takes a deep breath***

**Okay. Am slightly more sane now.**

**So, let me tell you a story about a girl: she had just finished her first year of high school, and was trapped in the hell known as summer school for Math. Now, this girl had been lurking around Fanfiction for a while, but hadn't joined. Finally deciding to take the plunge, she went behind her parents' back and began to write a fic that she titled 'Love Remains The Same'.**

**Let me tell you- best decision ever. **

**Now, the girl had been hoping for five hundred reviews, at best. One thousand reviews was something she hadn't dared thought possible. **

**But ****you**** made that possible. Thank you so much for reading, and for giving me one thousand reviews. It has been less than a year since I started this fic, and so this is a wish come true.**

**(Damn FF for not letting me use the heart symbol.)**

Question: Have you requested something that I still haven't wrote yet?

My Answer: If so, please remind me what you've requested- I always forget which requests I've done D X

**Characters: **Eusine X Crystal.

**Summary: **…Guys, I seriously can't get over this. Group hug.

**Mystery Man**

_Hey, diddle diddle_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eusine was a magician: he pulled nursery rhymes out of hats, and offered clichés to girls in the form of flowers.

Most girls would giggle, or look at him askance.

But not her. Never her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him that day, and he thought that he could see the miltank jumping over the moon of her irises.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

His smile was the flicker of flashlights. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear Crys."

She frowned at that, and inside her eyes he could see the miltank falling, falling.

Because after you jump, what else is there left to do but fall?

.

.

.

.

_The man with his fiddle_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eusine was a man: he was a researcher with dream-catcher eyes, and a myth-chaser with stars stuck to the soles of his shoes.

Crystal observed him from her perch at the kitchen table: the way he would leave every cabinet door open, and the way his face would glow when he talked about suicune.

Morty would have scowled, and left him to his eccentric ways.

But not her. Never her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him that night. Her eyes sang once-merry tunes, like the questioning chord of a fiddle half-broken.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

His smile was the spark of a volbeat's tail light. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear Crys."

She frowned at that, and he didn't know what to think of her eyes.

He could never remember whether crystals were strong or breakable, anyway.

.

.

.

.

_The miltank jumped over the moon_

.

.

.

.

Eusine was a mystery: he took shots in the dark, and poured puzzle pieces out of their boxes just to let them fall where they may.

His three A.M self was trapped in a nightmare, and Crystal shook him awake.

He stared up at her. She stared back down at him.

"Why do you do that?" she whispered.

The repetition was broken. Sleep had buried his ego in the casket of their blankets.

But still, no words came.

_(How could he explain that he handed out clichés because they lasted longer than roses?_

_(How could he explain that he left each cabinet door open so that the dish could run away with the spoon?_

_(How could he find the words to tell her that he was trapped in the Burned Tower when it was set aflame, and was saved by the rain suicune caused? How could he tell her what is was like to chase his saviour, to see the reason that he was still alive, but never, ever touch it?)_

"My dear Crys…" He struggled with the words.

Anyone else would have left. Anyone else would have gotten fed up and abandoned him.

But not her. Never her.

"I understand," she said, stroking the sweaty bangs back from his forehead. "I just wish that you could talk to me about it sometimes."

Deeply moved, he kissed her. The world dissolved into heat, emotion, and the endless dark that stretched out behind eyelids.

.

.

.

.

_The houndour laughed to see so much fun_

.

.

.

.

Eusine is a wreck: he's standing at the frayed ledge in the Burned Tower, staring down at his dream, but it's more of a nightmare now.

Crystal would have smiled, and urged him onwards.

But she's not here.

"Eusine? Eusine, wake up." Morty's standing beside him, his blonde brow puckered in concern.

Eusine blinks once, twice. He doesn't even remember closing his eyes.

"Are you okay, Eusine?" The mystery man's gaze drifts past his best friend, and to the brunette that stands behind him. She looks concerned, too.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Morty searches his face. "You… are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fantastic. Ecstatic." And he should be: suicune is right there- _right down there- _but he feels just like the tower, gutted and burned from the inside out.

_Why do you do that?_

The girl steps forward. There's something so wonderfully familiar about her…and something so terribly wrong.

_Do what?_

"What were you thinking about, Eusine?" she asks.

_You know what._

"Crystal." The name seeps out of him, pooling onto the floor like tears.

_I don't know what you're talking about…_

Morty and the girl exchange glances, and again Eusine feels that wrenching sense of wrongness.

… _my dear Crys._

"Eusine," says the girl gently, and hesitates before finishing.

"Eusine, what are you talking about? There was never anyone named Crystal."

.

.

.

.

_And the dish ran away with the spoon. _


	185. Deja Vu Syndrome

**Disclaimer:** Mew: Thanks for the fave! Tri: Of course you helped contribute! And sure, I can do that. Olih: ; w ; I wish I could reply properly to your reviews, but they're too wonderful. Thank you so much for everything, Olih, really. I especially loved your review to Chasing Dreams. Midori: I like Crystalshipping, too! They were so cute in the manga. Okay, thanks for reminding me. Haha, good idea- I think I'll do that : ) Jack: Don't you worry; you'll get more than a hundred reviews in no time flat. Have some faith ; ) And thank you, man. Seriously. Misty: Aw, thanks ^^ That means a lot. Sure, I'll do a song for you ; ) Puppy: Thank you! AND YES CHASE TOTALLY IS. Deltra: I AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT EUSINE. Ebaz: AND I AM PROUD OF HAVING YOU AS MY SECOND REVIEWER FOR THIS FIC. ; A ; Kasumi: Thank you! Arthur: Yup, it was ^^ Silver: Thanks ^^ I LOVE EUSINE X CRYSTAL TOO, YAYYY. Penny: Aww, I wanna write a oneshot about a couple using Post-Its now- that would be too cute! And thank you so much. Nyachi: Oh, thank you! Yes, I'll be sure to do that~ What a neat idea.

Question: If you could pick ONLY ONE Pokemon character (from the anime, games, etc.) to hang out with for a day, who would you pick, and what would you do with them? Let's keep it PG-13, guys.

My Answer: I don't knooooow ; w ; That would mean I'd have to choose between Steven and Silver and all of my other bishies.

**Characters: **You and me, and all of the characters we've grown to care about.

**Summary:** Despite the fact that it's the same player, they don't remember us in remakes. They don't remember all the times we've shared... but we remember them. (The song is 'Can't Go Back', by Rosi Golan.)

**Déjà Vu Syndrome **

.

.

.

.

_Some things you can't go back to_

_._

_._

_._

_._

When you see him again, it's on the island of Cinnabar. The very sight of him sparks nostalgia aside you, as if a match has been struck against the tinder of your memories.

_Green. _

"Who are you?" he asks scornfully, and you almost want to laugh at the familiarity of his voice.

_I'm your rival. I'm your _rival_, Green. _

"My name's Green." His tone is the same as always- proud, defiant, and one-hundred-percent _him. _"I was once the Kanto champion, although it was short-lived thanks to Red…"

_No. It was short-lived thanks to _me.

"If I see a strong opponent, it makes me want to battle. If you want to battle me for real, come to the Viridian gym. I'll be waiting for you!" He flicks the bangs out of his face, and you can't help but notice just how long he's let his hair grow, and how the sun has lightened it a few shades.

_It was brown the last time I saw you._

So you go. You go for old rivals' sake, and face him in battle once again.

"Good," he says, and you see the fire burning in those leafy eyes of his. "I see you've come to lose to me."

_I've never lost to you, and I'm not going to start now._

The battle begins, happens, ends. When his last pokemon falls, you feel a fierce sense of satisfaction, the same satisfaction that always burns in your veins after you beat him. You grin.

To your surprise, so does he.

He grins, and laughs long and loud. "My scare tactic doesn't scare you at all," he remarks, putting the badge in your hand.

_Of course it doesn't. I know you too well._

The sense of victory dissipates, and you stare at him, thinking back to all of those times when you two faced each other down. You can't tell what you're feeling- fondness, dislike, love, respect- but in some way, you miss him.

"Whatever." His grin lessens to a smile, and you feel your own face dim. "You're the real deal. You are a good trainer. But I'm going to beat you someday- don't you forget it!"

And even though he doesn't remember, you feel as if he's talking to you.

_Yeah. 'Whatever', Green._

You step out of the gym, and take a long, lingering look back.

_Smell ya later._

.

.

.

.

_Some things need left alone_

.

.

.

.

The déjà vu syndrome has never been sadder.

"_So this is the famous Elm's pokemon lab… What are _you _staring at?"_

The feel of his hands pushing you away is the same. His eyes are still reflective, if only a little bit easier to see through.

"…_My name's Silver. And I'm going to be the world's greatest pokemon trainer."_

He cut his hair: the dark red brushes his collarbone instead of his back. He has grown into his clothes, too; the fabric no longer hangs off of his bones.

"_This is why I hate battling wimps; there's no challenge in it."_

He is still the boy with the straight spine and sharp tongue and eyes like quicksilver.

"_I hate the weak. Pokemon, trainers- it doesn't matter who or what."_

He is still _Silver._

"_Humph. I don't have time for the likes of you."_

But the boy whose respect you won is gone.

.

.

.

.

_Don't mess with the memories of a life passed on_

.

.

.

.

With every word Steven says, the memory of words once spoken echo in your ears.

"Have we met before?"

"_I've met a lot of trainers before..." _

"But that's not possible."

"_But you're one of a kind."_

"All the trainers I have battled seem to have the same look, anyway."

"_You…you are not like anyone else."_

And you feel your heart break, just a little.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, some things you can't go back to_

.

.

.

.

But when you see N again, you'll feel that momentary _skipbeatstoplurch _as your heart struggles to pick an emotion. You'll think of the boy that you were weirded out by, of the boy you pitied and maybe even liked. You'll think of the nemesis that dragged you onto a ferriswheel, and swore that he'd apprehend you; you'll think of the friend that flew away, and told you to chase your dreams.

And his cap will shadow his eyes, like they did back at the beginning. The story of the two of you will be erased, until it will seem like it never happened to begin with.

Maybe it never did.

.

.

.

.

_Because you let them slip away._


	186. Call Me Maybe

**Disclaimer:** Olih: ; w ; Thank youuu~ Fromidam: Ahhhh, too many to pick from! Tri: Aw, thanks, Tri : ) Mitsy: Ick, I hate Ichijo : P Just my opinion, though, haha. Oh, Green, whyyy- you looked hot with brown hair. And with orange, but still. Haha, yeah, Barry's pretty damn awesome. IF WE GET TO NAME THE RIVAL I WILL CRY WITH HAPPINESS. Ohh, I love Paramore/ that song, so yes of course! Puppy: Sleepovers are always fun : 3 Mew: Thanks! And thanks for answering the question~ Zorua: Thanks for the alert! Deltra: AHHH YOU HAVE AN RP SITE? I WANNA JOIN. *makes grabby-hands* Yayy, thanks for the review/ answering the question! Alfalfa: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AUTHOR FAVE!

Question: If you could pick ONLY ONE Pokemon character (from the anime, games, etc.) to hang out with for a day, who would you pick, and what would you do with them? Let's keep it PG-13, guys.

My Answer: Please answer the question if you haven't already; I'll use your answers to make a oneshot!

**Characters: **Red X Ebaz. Along with me, and all of you guys.

**Summary:** Happy birthday Ebaz! You should all know that Ebaz was my SECOND REVIEWER EVER, and has been loyally reviewing ever since. : " D Plus, she's an awesome writer; you should check out her Harry Potter stuff, it's amazing! Oh, and also:

I REGRET NOTHING.

**Call Me Maybe**

"Ebaz, just ask Red out already," groaned Odile. "The sexual tension is killing me."

Ebaz flushed, but continued to play the piano. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Look." And, to prove her point, Odile rested the back of her hand against her forehead, and flopped over in a mock faint.

"Ha ha," the other girl said, smiling in spite of herself.

Odile rolled onto her stomach, and pouted. "Ask him out, or I'll ask him out for you," she warned.

Ebaz scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

Odile snickered. "Fine, then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Odile was waiting outside the school with her posse of reviewers.

Ebaz looked out from the window of the music room. She frowned as Red approached them.

Then she gasped as they all ripped their sweatshirts off, revealing T-shirts with Ebaz's face stamped onto them.

"_~So I said, 'Hey, what the hell,'_

"_Because Ebaz said that she'd never tell,_

"'_Though it was so obvious that she fell_

"_And I can't think of anything else that will rhyme~"_

A slow flush of embarrassment and horror crept up Ebaz's face as Odile continued to sing, her voice horrendously off-key.

"_~I don't care if this is a hit or miss,_

"_But all Ebaz wants is one little kiss_

"_And I know she wasn't asking for this_

"_But now I've gathered a flash mob~"_

Red's jaw dropped. So did Ebaz's.

"_~Oh Red, your sexiness is showin',_

"_Cap low, dark eyes 'glowin-" _He tried to dart past, but Odile caught him, and grinned. _"Hey, where do you think you're going, baby~?" _

All of a sudden, all of the reviewers started to belt out the lyrics.

"_~Hey, you don't know us_

"_And this is crazy_

"_But this is Ebaz's number_

"_So call her maybe~"_

Each of them hefted huge signs, each printed with a digit of Ebaz's number. Large banners unfurled from each of the school's windows, each displaying the number.

And that was when she buried her face in her hands, and vowed to never show her face at school again.


	187. Brick By Boring Brick

**Disclaimer:** Looketh: LOOKETH! *hugs* Aw, that's alright~ I'm just happy to hear from you again, haha. Thanks so much : D Ebaz: I LOVE YOU TOO DEAR. Tri: Bwahaha, thanks so much : 3 *scuttles off to go watch the YugiohAbridged parody* And thanks for answering the question! Mitsy: *rubs hands together* You should be afraid. VERY AFRAID. *lightning cracks* I know, that song's just been stuck in my head, so I thought I'd share my pain with the rest of you : 3 Puppy: Thanks for answering the question! Deltra: WILL JOIN. YUS. And yayyy, thanks : " D Alfalfa: Thanks for the fave/alert! Xayom: Thanks for the alert/ favourite!

**Contest: For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

Question: Please participate in my contest.

My Answer: Please ; w ;

**Characters: **This is a mash up of three requests: a song request; Silver and Mars as siblings; and SoulSilverShipping.

**Summary:** I like this.

**Brick By Boring Brick**

.

.

.

.

_The angles were all wrong now._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I don't need a daughter."

The words break what little pride Ariana has left, and she sobs into the bloodstained sheets of her bed. The midwife- a female grunt with a medical background, just shy of eighteen- bundles up the baby girl, and offers her to her boss. Giovanni just stares at the squalling infant.

"Next time, give me a son," is all he says, and leaves. The baby wails louder.

"Executive Ariana," the grunt begins meekly, "would you-"

"Just _leave!" _Tears gush in miserable tracks down the redheaded woman's cheeks, smearing her mascara. "And for the love of Arceus, shut her up."

The grunt cradles the baby closer to her chest. "Would you like to name her?" she asks again.

"No." The redheaded woman shakes with grief and exhaustion. "I hate her. I _hate _her. If you don't get out right now, you're fired."

Swallowing, the grunt ducks out. Ariana's cries follow her through the Rocket headquarters.

.

.

.

.

_Well, make sure to build your house brick by boring brick,_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it_

_d_

_o _

_w _

_n _

_._

_._

_._

_._

The seven-year-old daughter of Giovanni skips rope in the Rocket headquarters, singing children's rhymes. Her baby brother, Silver, builds castles brick by boring brick beside her.

Giovanni watches through hooded eyes as Silver plays with the building blocks, turning the colourful squares in his hands as if they're something miraculous. Ariana stands beside him, oozing satisfaction.

"I have my hire," says the mafia leader. "You can now dispose of the girl."

Ariana stares at him, blinking heavily made-up eyes. She pales behind her mask of concealer.

"Is the job too difficult for you, Ariana?" He smiles slowly, crookedly, daringly.

"It's too lowly a job for me," she disagrees, turning away. "Get someone else to do it."

So he does. With a snap of his fingers and an inclination of his head, he orders two Rocket grunts forwards.

There is a scuffle, and the singing stops. A skipping rope falls to the floor.

Silver continues to build things, gray eyes crinkling with laughter.

.

.

.

.

_So one day he found her crying, _

_Coiled up on the dirty __ground._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The young cry differently than the old.

When the daughter of Giovanni is thrown out onto the streets, she cries in a way only the young can. She wanders on bleeding feet and sleeps in clogged gutters and keeps her hair short because she has never liked Rapunzel anyway and thinks in run-on sentences because it's just more fun that way.

After _daysmonthsyears _of being alone, a hand is offered. It is wrinkled and unfamiliar, but an offering all the same.

"Who are you?" she asks, hiccupping.

"Cyrus," he says.

.

.

.

.

"_It's all about the exposure, the lens," I told her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Silver has no memory of his sister, but the laughter drains from his eyes anyway.

At four years old he is coddled, held and whispered to and shown off like some sort of trophy.

At six he gets his first lashing, because he cried and the son of Giovanni should never show weakness.

At eight he meets a girl named Domino, and hates her. He hates her sly smile and bright eyes and the way his father adores her.

At ten years he watches that girl get shot in the head, and realises that not even adoration can stop his father from getting what he wants.

And at twelve…

At twelve he curls up in his bed, and makes yet another notch in his wall like a prisoner would.

At twelve, Silver wonders if he will ever be happy.

.

.

.

.

_sHe'S rIpPiNg WiNgS oFf oF bEaUtIfLiEs_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cyrus makes her feel like helium and irony.

Smiling, Mars _(because he has given her a name, a name, a name) _skips around the Team Galactic headquarters, and sings.

"_Twinkle, twinkle_

"_Little star,_

"_How I wonder what you are."_

Jupiter, an old hag- Mars doesn't like her at all, not one bit- scowls, and says, "Knock it off, will you?"

So Mars sings louder in response.

"_Up above the world so high,_

"_Like a diamond in the sky."_

Cyrus continues to clack away at his laptop, formulas unfolding behind his eyes. Mars hugs him from behind.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

"_How I wonder-"_

"Silence." Cyrus's voice is like solar wind, and quietens her immediately.

"Yes, Daddy," she hums. "I love you."

He replies with a hand across her face. Smiling, she lifts her fingers to her cheek, and feels fireworks bloom across her skin.

"Love is only a chemical reaction the body creates," he tells her. "It does not truly exist, Mars. Things such as that- love, happiness, friendship- do not truly exist."

"Yes, Daddy," she says again.

.

.

.

.

_Well go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep __**hole**_

_To bury the castle,_

_To bury the castle._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Silver is sixteen when he leaves.

His father is gone, gone some place far away from ruined dreams and wrecked aspirations, and everyone is looking to him to take up his mantle. So he leaves.

Standing at the corner of right and wrong, Silver teeters between what he is and what he is afraid to be, and loses his balance.

Unfortunately for him, he falls the wrong way.

.

.

.

.

_her prince finally came to save her,_

_and the rest you can figure_

_out_

_._

_._

_._

_._

There's a new boy at the base, and Mars can feel him watching her as she sings. His eyes are blue, just blue, but somehow they are the most beautiful shade of blue she has ever seen.

"What's your name?" she asks, shy and demure and giggling.

"Saturn," he replies. His voice is as cold as Daddy's, and his hair is like ice wrapped in the aurora borealis. She likes him immediately. "What's yours?"

"Mars," she tells him.

And that's how they start. They become one of those quiet things that nobody knows, one of those things that slink between shadows and fly between hearts.

.

.

.

.

_If it's not real,_

_You can't _(hold) _it in your hand,_

_You can't _(feel) _it with your heart._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kotone is one of those girls that has hair like branches, twisted and curling and waiting for the woodland pokemon to make their nests in her locks. She wraps herself in swathes of innocence, and she is so different from Domino that Silver can't help but be disarmed.

"Leave me alone," he says, shoving at her. She falls, landing on her hands, and blinks up at him with hurt eyes.

He beats back guilt. "Just leave me alone," he repeats, looking away bitterly. "Just… go."

Standing, she brushes off dirt, and stares at him. She stares at him long and hard and he can't help but fidget, heat rising to his cheeks.

Then she does the most unexpected thing possible.

She hugs him.

"Even if you don't like me, Silver… I'm here for you," she says, whispering the secret to his jacket collar. "You don't have to be alone."

And that's how they begin. They become one of those things that has no definite start or end, one of those things that begins with a look and bleeds into something else entirely.

.

.

.

.

_But it was a trick,_

_And the clock _

_{Struck}_

_Twelve._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The Dimensional Hole is spreading wider and wider, stretched open like some sort of gasping mouth, and in the darkness Mars thinks she can see stars.

"Daddy, don't go," she cries, and clings to him. Cyrus shakes her off. _"Daddy, don't leave me."_

"Love is manufactured by the human brain," he replies coldly, darkly, _lovingly. _"Love, happiness… they are all lies, and if you let yourself be a slave to it then you have no place on my team." And with that he steps forward, and the abyss swallows him whole.

Shaking, Mars grips the gun _(her toy, her toy, her special toy that Jupiter gave her) _and wails. "Just love me," she whimpers. "Come back, come back, I'll do anything for you to come back…"

"Mars?" says Saturn, coming to stand before her.

.

.

.

.

_Keep your feet on the_

_ground_

_When your head's in the_

_clouds._

_._

_._

_._

_._

They're not talking, not yet, but Silver prefers it this way.

Kotone smiles a little at the awkwardness of their silence, and he feels a blush tickle his cheeks. _Damn it._

"What are you thinking about?" she wonders. Her eyes are steady on his, and, like usual, drag the truth from his mouth.

"You."

It pops out so suddenly, so traitorously, that he feels his face burn. Huffing, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and fumbles for an explanation. "I mean, just how…how weak you are."

Her mouth curves into a grin. "Says the one who I've beat in every battle."

He feels his cheeks darken, and he can't quite meet her eyes. "Whatever." Since he's already embarrassed himself already, he steels his courage, and reaches out to pinch her cheek. Her skin is soft between his thumb and forefinger.

"Knock it off, Silver," she squeals, and her laughter rebounds off the roof of the Dragon's Den.

.

.

.

.

_She lives in a _

_Fairytale,_

_Somewhere too far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mars screams, aims, fires.

Chest heaving, eyes closed, she fires the gun. She can't look at Saturn, can't see him lying on the rocky floor of the mountaintop: she can't, because if she doesn't look, it's not real. If she doesn't look, it's not happening.

Laughing, she staggers back, and the gun (_"So primitive," Daddy would say. "We have pokemon to do that, Mars. Put that toy away.") _slips from her fingers. _Grieflovepainhatred _knifes through her, as hot and painful as a bullet.

"Daddy!" Tears are falling now, she's laughing so hard. "Be mad at me. Be mad." And suddenly she's pleading, shouting, wailing, "Daddy, you have to come hurt me now. You have to come back. You have to. You _have to."_

Her thoughts are cartwheeling in her head. They're losing their balance and crashing into each other and she's reminded of when she was five, turning cartwheels in the dark halls of Giovanni's study. "I love you." She tilts, and the world tilts with her. "Love, love, love."

There is a universe behind her eyelids, a universe she can glimpse only when her eyes are closed.

This strikes her as hilarious, and she falls to her knees, laughing.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. _

"I killed love, Daddy." Her bottom lip is shaking and it hurts to breathe and with each burst of laughter tears spill from her closed eyes, gushing down her face. "I killed him. I killed. I-I…"

_I killed-_

"Mars."

She laughs louder to drown out the voice. _His _voice.

"Mars." It's Saturn's voice, it's _Saturn- _but when Mars thinks of the name, she doesn't think of the man. She thinks of the enormity and finality and _loneliness _of the gas planet, sinking in the ocean of outer space. "Mars, look at me. _Look at me."_

"I love you. I love you." The pain in her stomach is growing hotter and wider, expanding like space.

"Mars, what have you done?"

Opening heavy eyelids, she sees Saturn standing in front of her. Her laughter turns to giggles, little hiccups of breath that sag with water.

"Ghost?" she wonders. Such a beautiful ghost, though- all dark hair and blue eyes and red lips. An expression twisted in horror and pain. Beautiful. Dead. Ugly. Alive.

Tears are rolling down his cheeks. The long-buried, human part of her wants to reach up and wipe them away.

But when she tries, a jolt of pain stops her. Blinking, she looks down at herself.

Blood stains her shirt like a bib. A bullet is lodged in her stomach.

"Mars, why?" He is shaking. "_Why?"_

She stares at herself, then at him. She says something incoherent.

"What?" He drops to his knees in front of her, ripping the latex of his knees.

"Because life is a lie," she whispers, and dies.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, you built up a world of_

_m.a.g.i.c._

_Because your real life is_

_t.r.a.g.i.c. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Silver, isn't it wonderful how this all turned out?" They are walking hand-in-hand, and the sun touches her cheekbones with gold.

"Yeah," he mumbles, curling his hand around Kotone's. Tilting his head back, he gazes at the dark expanse of the night sky. "It is."

.

.

.

.

_And the rest you can figure out._


	188. Navi

**Disclaimer:** Deltra: I love your reviews SO MUCH, you have no idea ; w ; Thank you so much. Kasumi: Thanks for both the reviews, and answering the question! Mitsy: Yes, follow the herd! CONFORM. And aw ) : That's okay, though. Just the fact that you WOULD have participated makes me happy ^^ Rat: Sure! Billabong: Thanks for the faves! Puppy: Haha, me too : 3 Arthur: Thankies ^^ Olih: Thank you so much!

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My Ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question: If you haven't answered my other question- which Pokemon character you'd hang out with, and what you would do with them- answer it now!

My Answer: I'll make a oneshot out of it, so don't get left out!

**Characters: **I'll do all of your requests, but first….

**Summary:** … My mom bought me Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the 3Ds, and… well, I had to. Yay for crossovers!

… I actually kind of love Navi. I named my mudkip in Emerald after her. : D

**Navi**

"Hey! Hey, listen!"

Red stares ahead, trying to do his best to ignore the fairy screaming in his ear.

"I'm Navi the fairy!"

His eyebrow twitches.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"

He clenches his jaw.

"…Hey, are you listening?"

_Holy hell, this thing is more annoying than Barry. _He hangs his head in his hands. _I didn't even know that was possible._


	189. Reviewers

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: If you want to enter the contest, go ahead : ) Manuel: Thanks for reviewing! Sure, I can do those. Tri: Yup, I have you marked down for N ; ) Mitsy: *grins at your whistling* Ah-ha. Got it. Starry: Thanks for the fave! Champion Jack: No problem, thanks for answering the question! Deltra: Haha, I found that funny, too~ In a facepalm-y kind of way. Do whichever one you want!

**Contest: For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **You, and various pokemon characters.

**Summary:** : 3

**Reviewers**

.

"Oh, Silver~" sang Deltra.

The grumpy redhead turned around. "What do you want now, you b-"

She slipped a gag around his mouth, effectively muffling his words. "Odile said I could have you for a day," she said, "so I'm kidnapping you."

His eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Don't worry." She grinned. "You and I will have _lots _of fun."

Cheerfully throwing him over her shoulder, she skipped off. He was too shocked to protest.

.

May's mouth curved in awe as she and Jack flew on his charizard, its wings slicing through the clouds. "This is amazing," she breathed, taking in the view with round eyes.

He looked back at her. "Hang on tighter, will you? The last thing I want is for you to fall off."

She complied, and Jack turned back around to face the front, barely managing to hide his smile.

.

"Checkmate," Green said.

Nettled, Mew looked at the chessboard. When she saw that she had no moves left to make, she huffed, and let him tip over her queen.

"Don't pout," he chuckled, poking her cheek with a teasing glint in his eyes. "It's not my fault you suck at chess."

.

"Odile, why are you putting yourself in this oneshot?" asked Cheren. "You clearly wrote 'Reviewers' as the title. And you are not a reviewer for this fic."

"Because I can," chirped Odile. "Besides, I just needed to tell you how much I adore you. At first I was all about N, but when I noticed _you… _it was like my heart exploded inside my chest. You are so kind, even though you try and downplay it; you're smart and snarky just… wonderful. I never had any doubt that you would fulfill your dream." Beaming, she threw her arms around him. "You are strong, Cheren, no matter what other people might say. And I love you for it."

With flaming cheeks, he reached up to push his glasses further up his nose. "I-"

"Oh, and by the way, I'm stealing these." Giggling, she snatched the glasses, and skipped off with them.

.

N and Tripolar sat underneath the stars, leaning on each other's backs. "Morality is a strange thing," the green-haired teen said suddenly. "Sometimes I don't think humans acknowledge it."

Tri smiled, knowing that this was the beginning of yet another debate. "It is," he agreed, and launched into his side of the discussion.

.

Puppy stared at Green. He stared back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, unnerved.

"You're so hot!" she blurted. "I could look at you all day!"

A smirk spread across his face. "In that case," he chuckled, "look all you want."

.

Mitsy and Barry frolicked through the meadow together. He had his hand wrapped around her wrist, and was towing her along behind him. She was giggling, stumbling in an attempt to keep up.

"C'mon, Mitsy!" he shouted, letting go of her hand to break into a sprint. "I'll race you!"

Laughing, she took on the challenge.

.

On the top of Mt. Silver, Ebaz shivered. Smiling, Red tucked her into his side, and slipped his cap down over her eyes.

.

At Fromidam's scared look, Sapphire grinned. "Don't be a sissy," the wild girl said, clapping her friend on the back. "Here. I'll show ya how it's done."

Jumping off from the tree branch they both stood on, Sapphire swung on the vine, gripping it with her hands and feet. She made it look as easy as breathing.

"Now your turn!" she shouted, landing safely on the ground. "C'mon, From!"

Gulping, Fromidam carefully mounted the vine, and dug her nails into it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off-

And panicked mid-air, causing her to fall off and land on top of Sapphire.

.

Zero's hands flew up to protect his face as his cell door was blown down.

"What the-"

"_ZERO!" _Olihmajor flung herself into his arms.

"Do I know y-?"

"I'm Olihmajor and I have _so many questions for you," _she gasped, looking as if she was going to pass out from excitement.

Zero blinked once, twice, and wondered if he should be afraid.

.

"Wanna share it?" asked Ruby, offering the ice cream to Kasumi.

Smiling, she nodded, and the two continued their stroll through the mall.

.

"I love happy endings. Don't you, Chere?" asked Odile, cuddling his arm as they walked.

"…Seriously, why did you put yourself in this?"

_Thwack._

"Ow."

"Well, that's what you get."

"Fine. _Yes, _Odile, I _love _happy endings."

"Good. I'd hate to have to hit you again."


	190. Word Association

**Disclaimer:** Cherrie: Thanks! Puppy: Lol, glad to hear it : ) Mew: Thank you! Wings: Thanks, and sure! Mitsy: That's how I think of us, to be honest : ) Haha, omigosh, that's hilarious X D You should've told me that sooner, I would've added that in. Also, yay for herd-following! Fromidam: Thanks! Kasumi: Hehe, thanks! Ampharos: Thanks for the alert! Deltra: *grins* Tri: OHMYGOD I AM SO SORRY I'LL GO FIX THAT. *fixes* *throws self at your feet* YES GO MAKE ME A COVER. GO, GO, GO. YAYY HOMESTUCK…holy jesus I am so sorry Tri ; A ;

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **Morty. Why? Because I like him.

**Summary:** This was heavily influenced by Billabong2011's 'The Waters That Could Chase'. It's a multi-chaptered fic like this, which I'm sure you'll enjoy!

**Word Association **

"Okay, Mortimer. I'm going to say a word, and you tell me what first comes to mind, alright?"

An eleven-year-old Morty stares at the floor, his fingers knotted together. Eventually he nods.

"Visions," the shrink prompts.

"_People,"_ whispers the boy.

"Factory."

"_Make."_

"Monster."

"_Me."_

"Destiny."

"_Sad."_


	191. The Girl Who Couldn't

**Disclaimer:** Billabong: *Huggles* Jack: Glad to hear it! Tri: Alright, thank you ^^; Puppy: Yayy~ Morty: Aw, poor Morty ; w ; so forgotten. Deltra: Haha, me and one of my friends are also pro procrastinators ; ) Procrastinate like a BOSS. Shiny: Lol, it's okay- I'm artistically challenged, too. I can't even draw a stick figure right ORZ.

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **Leaf-centric.

**Summary:** Excerpts taken from the short story, 'The Little Train That Could'.

**The Girl Who Couldn't**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A little train had a long train of cars to pull._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A little girl had big shoes to fill.

Her mother was sobbing, sobbing- turning her face into the pillow to try and muffle the sound, but sobbing nonetheless. Her father had gone, gone someplace far away, and no one would ever hear from him again.

Her brother was gone, too.

At his funeral _(because he must be dead, he must be, he had written them a suicide note and no one could find him anywhere) _everyone talked about his strength, his talent, and his pokemon. They talked about his accomplishments.

"You have big shoes to fill, Leaf," they would tell her.

Leaf clutched at her pokedoll, and watched as the memory of her mother's favourite child was buried.

"Red was such a wonderful trainer, such a legend-"

Yes. Leaf had big shoes to fill, indeed.

.

.

.

.

_At last she left the train, and started up the track alone._

.

.

.

.

When she left town, she set out to make everyone forget about her brother. She set out to set herself apart from him.

It didn't work.

"Oh, you call out commands just like your brother-"

She gave a wooden, "Thanks."

"What a loss, what a tragedy-"

"Yes." The word was spoken from between gritted teeth. "It was."

"Red-"

_Is dead, _she wanted to scream. _And I am alive._

No one noticed.

.

.

.

.

"_I think I can- I think I can- I think I can- I think I can-"_

.

.

.

.

There was nothing for her to accomplish.

Team Rocket had been defeated _(by Red). _She challenged the gyms _(but Red did that first). _She beat the League, but couldn't become the champion _(because how can you defeat the champion when he isn't there?)_

Green didn't recognize her as a rival, or anything else. No one even remembered her name.

_See me, _she wanted to say. _Please, please just _see _me._

Near tears, she phoned home.

"Mom, I- Mom? Are you crying?"

"It's just… I miss him so much. I miss him, Leaf. He's irreplaceable-"

_Click._

.

.

.

.

"_I thought I could- I thought I could- I thought I could- I thought I could-"_

.

.

.

.

She couldn't.


	192. What Time Is It?

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: Haha, yeah : P And yes, I always feel so bad for her; she's even left out of HG/ SS. And… ugh, seriously? D X I've had Morty on the brain, I'm sorry. Puppy: ^^ Jack: Oh yes, I totally ninja'd my way into your mind. Great minds, my friend. Great minds. *Brofist* Mew: : ) Looketh: Aw, thanks so much! *hugs* Mach: I've heard of that happening, I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for letting me know. Deltra: FINAL FANTASY FTW. And yes, poor Leaf ; w ; Red is just one big spotlight-stealer, I swear. Madame: Thank you for the faves/reviews! Penny: No problem! And yus, I am totes the best wingwoman ever ; )

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **I had my last exam today : D I AM FREE, MOTHERFUCKERS.

**Summary:** …So guess what time it is? *trollface*

By the way, I totally think that Cyrus acts and sounds like Snape, so just picture him as Snape with neon hair.

**What Time Is It?**

The dexholders sat in class, staring at the unrealistically large clock stationed behind their teacher.

"Now," Mr. Cyrus droned, "I assume that you are all going to rush out of here like the hooligans you are, but please, do refrain from making a mess."

His words fell on deaf ears. When the bell rang all of them stood up, and threw their papers into the air. Gold even went as far as to kick over his desk.

"Flash mob!" shouted Pearl, bursting into the hallway. The rest of the dexholders ran after him, breaking into song.

"_What time is it?_

"_Summertime_

"_It's our vacation_

"_What time is it?_

"_Party time_

"_That's right, say it loud~"_

Green trailed after the others, watching with raised brows as his friends sang. Crystal stood behind him, looking as if she wanted Arceus to strike her dead right then and there.

"_What time is it?_

"_The time of our lives_

"_Anticipation_

"_What time is it?_

"_Summertime_

"_School's out, scream and shout~"_

Smiling, Red separated from the group for a solo.

"_Finally summer's here_

"_Good to be chillin' out_

"_I'm off the clock_

"_The pressure's off_

"_Now my girl's what it's all about~"_

Yellow took up the next verse shyly, her voice almost inaudible.

"_Ready for some sunshine_

"_For my heart to take a chance_

"_I'm here to stay_

"_Not movin' away_

"_Ready for a summer romance~"_

Black and White moved off to the side, with White screaming choreography instructions at the rest of them. "Calm down, Prez," Black muttered.

"No!" She took out her camera, her expression bordering on maniacal. "This'll make great film!"

Posing for the camera, Blue belted out the lyrics.

"_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out_

"_Come on and let me here you say it now, right now~"_

Everyone repeated the chorus. "Come on, Silver," laughed Emerald, "your turn!"

"No," the other boy said coldly.

Ignoring them, Ruby skipped up for his solo.

"_Goodbye to rules_

"_No summer school_

"_I'm free to shop 'til I drop~"_

Sapphire scoffed, rolling her eyes. Ruby grinned at her. "C'mon, barbarian."

"I AIN'T GONNA SING!" she screamed back.

Raising their voices to be heard over Ruby and Sapphire, Dia and Platina did their duet.

"_No more wakin' up at six a. m_

"_Because now our time is all our own_

"_Enough already, we're waiting_

"_C'mon let's go_

"_Out of control~"_

Merging back together into one group, the teens followed the dance instructions White hollered at them. Black facepalmed.

"_Pokemon pride let's show it_

"_We're champions and we know it_

"_Dexholders_

"_Are the best_

"_Colours, gemstones, and metals~"_

"Why?" groaned Crystal, hanging her head in her hands. "This song is going to be stuck in my head all day now."

"_When it's time to win we do it_

"_We're number one and we've proved it_

"_Let's live it up_

"_Party down_

"_That's what summer's all about~"_

Finishing up their song, they all cheered, ignoring the weird looks their classmates were giving them.

"I don't know them," Silver chanted under his breath, refusing to look at anyone. "I don't know them, and they don't know me: I have never seen them before in my life…"

"Silver!" Gold hollered, waving him over. "C'mon, we're going to do the Camp Rock song next!"

"Just don't make eye contact," Green told the redhead grimly. "Keep your head down, and walk away slowly."


	193. Sequels 103

**Disclaimer:** Looketh: Thanks ^^ Sasuna: Thanks for the alert! Madame: Haha, I should! MapleRoses: Thanks for the alert/ fave! Cherry: Hehe, glad to hear it X D Puppy: : D And yay, yes, I am! Mitsy: I…I do to have all three burned onto my I-Pod. Deltra: AHHHH ADVENTURE TIME YUS. I AM SO GOING TO DO THAT NOW. And you don't know the High School Musical song? Shun. Shuuuun.

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **Us.

**Summary:** Aaand our class is reunited. Again. : )

**Sequels 103**

"Guys!" squealed Ms. Odile, bursting into the classroom. "Guess what?"

"Serebii posted information on the newly-released B/W 2 games?" Looketh guessed, eyes wide.

"_Yes!" _Ms. Odile jumped around, flailing in excitement. "So your homework, other than participating in the contest, is to go to Serebii. Net and check it out _right now!"_

"What kinda stuff did they post?" Puppy asked.

"All sorts of good stuff," the authoress squealed. "Especially the fact that can use your Xtransciever to _call other characters, _including Cheren! And that means that I'll be able to call up that cute Water gym leader, too! Maybe even N! _And Steven!_" She clapped her hands together. "My harem is complete!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You really just treat Pokemon games as Dating Sims, don't you?"

Ms. Odile giggled. "Of course."


	194. Adventure Time

**Disclaimer:** ShinyAmpharos: Haha, thanks so much! Looketh: Yup, there's Pokemon Conquest and B/W 2! Go check it out on Serebii! Ash: Ash, long time no review! And okay : )

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **Penny X Cheren X Barry, as requested by Penny. Also, this was inspired by Deltra's review.

**Summary:** Happy late birthday, Penny : )

**Adventure Time**

"Happy birthday, Penny," Cheren said, his face tinted pink. "I apologize for not buying you a gift, but… I was hoping to make it up to you by giving you something else." Taking a deep breath, he lowered his face towards her. Her cheeks flamed as his lips neared hers-

When Barry barrelled into the room, effectively cock blocking.

"_What time is it?"_ he hollered.

Cheren and Penny sprung apart. "B-Barry," Cheren stammered, "What-"

"_It's adventure time!_

"_C'mon, grab your friends_

"_We'll go to very distant lands~"_

The blonde grabbed hold of Penny, placing her on his shoulders. She blinked dazedly.

"_With Cheren the nerd and_

"_Penny my girlfriend,_

"_The fun will never end!_

"_It's adventure time~"_

"I'm your girlfriend?" Penny repeated, thoroughly confused.

"She is not- Barry! Get back here!" Cheren yelled, chasing after the other boy as he darted out of the room.


	195. Five Sides

**Disclaimer:** Susana: Thanks for the alert! Puppy: Eek, I know! : D Penny: Ahaha, you're very welcome : 3 Tri: AGREED. MY BODY IS READY, TAKE ME NAO. Mitsy: Caramelldansen haha omg, so much respect for you friend : 3 And yes, totally! Especially HG/ SS, I ship myself with so many freaking people in that game. Madame: : )

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **Something I thought of while watching the news.

**Summary:** Written in reverse.

**Five Sides**

_There are five sides to every story._

_._

_._

_._

_._

There is a static lull in the air.

The TV shows a reporter shuffling papers in her hand, reading the words off the page with her usual tone of impartiality. "Today we have received news that Gold Yuu's body was found today. He had been missing for five weeks, but hope still remained that he would be found alive. The sixteen-year-old was champion of the Johto region; the title has now been given back to Lance Wataru."

"Poor boy," says the mother, glancing up from her book.

"He's been missing for five weeks," points out the son. "It's not like it shocked anyone."

"Yeah, it's too bad." The dad stands up, and stretches. "Anyone want dessert?"

They all do, except for the daughter. She feels that it's disrespectful, somehow.

I mean, is it alright to keep living once you know that someone has died?

_._

_._

_._

_._

There is an empty desk at school.

No one removes it, and no one can look away. It's just one of those things that can never go back to the way it was.

The eyes of classmates drill holes in the empty air where his head used to be, and sigh.

They wonder what they would tell him on that last day… if they knew that he wouldn't be coming back.

.

.

.

.

"No!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but-"

"_No!" _Mrs. Yuu turns her back on the policeman, and sobs into her hands. "No, no, no-"

"I am sorry." He fights back the tears that want to join hers. 'Sorry' is what you say when you bump into someone on the street; 'sorry' is what you say when you lie, or hurt someone's feelings.

What do you say to someone whose only son has just been found dead?

.

.

.

.

Time stumbles by on arthritic legs. On the third week, Silver finds Kris by the train tracks, crying.

"Kris…" he begins. He's never been good at being gentle. "He's not dead, you know. He's not stupid enough to get himself killed."

She shakes her head, tears glistening on her cheeks. "No, he _is. _He _is."_

"You can't know that-"

"I know it _here!" _she screams back at him, putting both hands to her heart. "I feel it in _here, _Silver."

The redhead looks away, choking back tears.

He can't disagree because he feels it there, too.

.

.

.

.

"You know, if I disappeared I don't think anyone would care," remarks Gold, giving a lopsided little smile. He is dressed too lightly, in short sleeves and capris, and is already shivering. "Not really."

His starter gives a huff, shaking its head in disagreement. His trainer sighs, and tilts his head back to take a good look at Mt. Silver.

"Let's get climbing, shall we?"


	196. neverland

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: Thank you : ) Tri: Oh, that's so very flattering ^^ It's… I don't know, really. It's different for every writer. For me, titles of things are very influential- songs, books, movies. Most of the time, though, it's me stringing words together and pretending to understand them. : ) Arthur: Hehe, it's okay : 3 And yeah, I couldn't believe Iris was the champ either! Puppy: Oh, thank you so much! *hugs* Penny: Haha : ) Olih: That's because it is from High School Musical! And yes, fufu, Dating Sims. Deltra: OH NO PLEASE DO REFRAIN FROM SQUEEZING OUT MY EYEBALLS. I DO NEED THOSE SOMETIMES, DEAR. But anyway, thanks ; ) I can't WAIT to call all my favourite characters! Ikitsumi: Thank you for the fave/ alert!

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question:

My Answer: 

**Characters: **A character study using Eusine and myself. Okay, Peter Pan… is so influential, you have no idea. That and Alice in Wonderland _are _my childhood. It makes me want to cry, and… oh, Peter, take me away. Words in italics are quotes by J. M Barrie, and are not mine.

**Summary:** This is my absolute favourite piece as of far. I love it dearly.

**neverland**

"i love the stars," i whisper, pressing my hands against the windowpane. "mom, can i please open the window so that the stars can come inside? it's cold out tonight."

"no, you can't. you'll let in a draft. besides, i'm sure the stars can keep each other warm."

"oh, but please, mom. i feel so bad for them."

"why?"

i lean my forehead against the glass, and breathe. "_stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything; they must just look on for ever. it is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was. so the older ones have become glassy-eyed and seldom speak (winking is the star language), but the little ones still wonder."_

my mom closes the curtain, barring the stars from my view. "go to sleep. you have school tomorrow."

"_i don't want to go to school and learn solemn things."_

"well, too bad. that's just the way it is."

"why?"

and that is the first time an adult doesn't have an answer for me.

.

.

.

.

it is years later when i meet him. i am at that terrible in-between where i think that i've lost myself, only to find that i never knew who i was to begin with.

he has the posture of a man but is dressed in bright splashes of childhood still, and i approach him timidly. "sorry, but can you give me directions? i'm terribly lost."

lifting a gloved hand to point me in the right direction, he says, _"second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning."_

i blink at him, and smile. it's one of those unexpected smiles, one those slippery, shadowy ones that don't really know what to think of themselves. _"oh, the cleverness of you."_

he blinks lagoon-blue eyes right back at me, and really looks at me this time. _"oh, the cleverness of me."_

.

.

.

.

"who are you, anyway?" we meet again, sheltered behind a mountain face, and when his mouth moves i spy seldom-speaking stars behind his lips.

"me. myself. i." i ponder. "writer. hopeless wisher. queen of lower-case letters."

"me. myself. i," he introduces himself. "mystery man. researcher. dead-end."

i appraise him. "i'm odile," i say, and then frown. "or, i think i am. that's what people know me as, anyway."

"i'm eusine." he offers a gloved hand, and we shake it like the awkward teens we are: my grip too soft, his too firm.

_he looks at me uncomfortably; blinking, you know, like one not sure whether he is awake or asleep. _"what are you going to do now?"

"find myself. you see, i put myself down somewhere, and have misplaced it. it's all very troublesome, really."

he smiles, nods, turns away. i let him go.

but we don't say goodbye. not yet.

.

.

.

.

"_i do believe in faeries. i do, i do." _i exhale my beliefs into glass bottles, and toss them out to sea. the sand of olivine beach moves as i shift my weight.

eusine sits beside me. growing up has pushed us together again, it seems; the distance in his eyes mirror mine. "what else do you believe in?" he wonders.

"souls. sincerity. mercy. love." my bottles bob along the waves, my beliefs lighting them up from the inside out. "what do you believe in, eusine?"

"magic. adventure. prestige. happiness." he tries to be so dignified, what with his bowtie and cape and all things dashing, but really he is just a cocky little boy: he has dimples and a cowlick and freckles like constellations, scrunching together on the milky-way of his cheeks.

"do you believe in faeries, eusine?"

"i do. i do."

i lay down, braiding my hair with sand. so does he.

"odile, why don't you use capital letters?" he asks.

"because i don't think any letter should be more important than the other," i say. "everything- and everyone- should be equal."

minutes tick by, and the sky is so blue- i wish it would cheer up a little.

"you know, we're the smartest," i tell him. "people like us, i mean. we see things adults won't."

"you think?" his voice is quiet, wondering.

"yes. quite often, actually." _pale rays of light tiptoe across the water; and by and by there is to be heard a sound at once the most musical and melancholy in the world: the mermaids calling to the moon._

"eusine, why are you a dead-end?" i ask.

he stiffens beside me, and starts to draw crop-circles in the sand. "us smart people- the ones that can see things adults won't? well, we're all dead-ends. we never turn out the way we want."

"that still doesn't explain why you are one."

"because i'm chasing a dream. and at the end of the day, dreams leave you with nothing but reality."

i put a hand over his, squeezing tightly. _"dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough."_

"but odile, what do we wish on?"

"we wish on wishes themselves, of course."

.

.

.

.

"is everything going to work out?"

"i don't know, odile. i really don't know."

we sit in our neverland, knee-to-knee, eyelash-to-eyelash. "i think that i'd rather die than grow up," i say softly, sadly. "i never want to become an adult."

he sighs, and his lashes flick against mine. _"to die would be an awfully big adventure," _he agrees.

_there is a saying in neverland that, every time you breathe, a grown-up dies, _so we fill our lungs with air and do not exhale.

i glance back at eusine. he is holding his breath, eyes shut, chest puffed out dramatically. _never… is an awfully long time, _i tell myself, thinking back to my previous words.

blinking tears from my eyes, i look into his face, which is slowly purpling. and i realise that no matter how long you try to prolong something, it'll happen anyways.

some things are inevitable.

"i… maybe i do have to grow old, but i will never grow up," i gasp, gulping back oxygen like water. _"because to live would be an awfully big adventure. _right, eusine? right?"

but eusine is lying still, slumped against the windowsill. he doesn't stir when i touch him, and his lagoon-blue eyes are blind now; they can't see any of the things i see.

feeling the tears trickle down my face, i press a fist against my mouth, and sob.

.

.

.

.

Yes.

Even for the most reluctant, growing up is inevitable.


	197. LoveHate

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: OH YES, HETALIA. THE ROTTER OF BRAINS ; P Jack: Hehe, thank you. Arthur: Thanks! Typing out the 'I's like that were really annoying. And yes, I know that you can't die by holding your breath- your instinct takes over and such- but that's really the whole point. The whole piece is sort of impossible : P And thanks for reviewing my earlier chapters! Ash: Sure! Olih: Oh, thank you ; w ; Hereandgone: Thank you for the fave! Billabong: ; A ; THANK YOU SO MUCH! Starry: Of course you may! That was such a wonderful review, thank you so very much : ) I used to pretend I had pokemon, too. I had an espeon that I would always pretend that was right beside me, haha ^^ Nibiru: Haha, that's because Steven's just that cool ; ) Mocking J: Thanks for the alert! Ebaz: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Contest:**** For all you artists out there, this is for you!**

**Because of the new Image Manager feature, I need pictures to use as covers for Love Remains the Same, Violet Hill: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Story, Last Train Home: A Platinum Nuzlocke, and Pictures of You: A Black Nuzlocke. The winners will receive an insanely long one shot of their choice, recognition for their cover art, and the use of their artwork on this site. Winners will be announced on the first of August. **

**You may enter more than once. **

**My ideas:**

**LAST TRAIN HOME: ****Odile in center, facing front, with mesprit (legendary pokemon of emotion) floating above her head; Damion to her right, facing the edge of the paper, with azelf (legendary pokemon of willpower) floating above his head; and Asher to her left, facing the edge of the paper, with uxie (legendary pokemon of knowledge) floating above his head. **

**PICTURES OF YOU: A close up of Lydia's eye, whichever colour you'd like, with the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason' written across the bottom. **

**VIOLET HILL: Against the background of a clock; Cooper in the center, holding her necklace; Gavin looking off into the distance. The words 'Respice Finem' should be written at the top with their translation, 'Look Back At The End', written at the bottom.**

**LOVE REMAINS THE SAME: … I have no ideas for this one, haha. **

**If you have alternate ideas for a cover, please PM me. Ideas would be positively loved!**

**REFERENCES: **

**For Gavin:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=meowth+gijinka#/d41sfx4**

**or**

**Type, 'meowth gijinka fancy deviantart' into Google and click on the result by *onisuu.**

**For Cooper: **

**browse. /?order=9&q=vulpix+gijinka&offset=72#/d1ny13t**

**or**

**Type, 'vulpix gijinka tagami-crown' into Google and click on the result by *Tagami-Crown.**

**For Odile:**

**?order=9&q=anime+girl&offset=24#/d1vdyyt**

**or**

**Type, 'cute anime girl altiz-studio' into Google and click on the result by ~altiz-studio. **

**For Asher:**

**Type 'Kaoru Hitachiin' into Google Images and some references will show up.**

**For Damion:**

**browse. /?qh=§ion=&q=peeta+# /d2k8cey**

**or**

**Type, 'Peeta Mellark graysee' into Google, and click on the DeviantART result by ~graysee. **

**-And that's it! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour ; ) **

Question: Who else loves Cheren's new B/W 2 look?

My Answer: I do! Me, me, me, me, me!

**Characters: **Soulsilvershipping.

**Summary:** So, 200 chapters, huh : ) Thanks for sticking with me, everybody. Also, two more things:

1. Does anyone watch/read Pandora Hearts?

2. Because this was written on the eighth of August, and August 8th is Elliot Nightray's birthday! ; A ; Happy birthday, Elliot; we love you, baby!

**Love-Hate**

Silver was taking a break from training in the Dragon's Den when he saw Kotone pass by on the road outside, her face turned in the opposite direction. Without warning she dropped to the ground, unmoving.

His heart nearly stopped.

"Kotone!" he screamed, getting out of the cave at record speed. Falling to his knees beside her, he turned her over, his fingers fluttering near her neck to feel for a pulse-

When she burst into laughter, and threw her arms around his neck.

Silver blinked, stiff with shock. "What? But you just- I thought you-"

"I just wanted to see how you'd react if I died," she giggled, holding him closer. "And now I know!"

Silver let her hug him, caught between wanting to kiss her breathless for scaring him like that or throttling her for doing something so stupid. "I hate you," he grumbled.

"No, you don't," she cheered.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope~"


	198. Fade Out

**Disclaimer:** Fromidam: I knoooow, I've been gone for so long! : 0 *clutches* I'm back now, it's okay. Howwra: Thanks so much for the favourites and follows! Littlesister: Thanks for the follow! Mitsy: Yes, of course! Of course, of course, of course you may! And yeah, I agree; he should've been champion. - _ - Stupid Iris.

***Flails* HOLY SHIT EVERYONE I'VE BEEN AWAY AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO COLLECT EVERYONE'S SUBMISSIONS FOR MY CONTEST! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPLOAD YOUR COVER SUBMISSIONS SOMEWHERE ONLINE AND SEND ME A LINK/ DIRECT ME TO THEM SO THAT I CAN JUDGE. SHIT. SORRY ABOUT THAT, EVERYONE. I FORGOT ABOUT IT AND I'VE BEEN AWAY AND I'VE BEEN BUSY AND- *continues to ramble on***

Question: -I can't believe I forgot, I'm such a dumbass.

My Answer: *deskdeskdesk*

**Characters: **Gameverse, and tying in with my previous chapters of characters getting replaced.

**Summary:** Inspired by Mitsy's comment of, 'I sometimes wonder about that myself: what would happen if I died?'

….Okay, but seriously how could I forget that?! It's my own contest for crying out loud! Everybody just form a line and slap me, alright? Just walk right past and slap me. Just go it. Do it now. ; w ;

Upload your cover art; I'll be checking it on the thirtieth of August becauseIamadumbasswhattheact ualhell *facepalm to the max*

**Fade Out**

.

.

.

.

_Fading_

.

.

.

.

There's no sure fire way to know when you're going to fade. It just kind of happens, like the end of a day, or the start of a night. Unavoidable. Inescapable.

Frightening.

.

.

.

.

_Fadin_

.

.

.

.

For some, it happens in an instant- they're there and then they're not, as if they had never been there at all. For others the process is slower, and they age like a photograph, their colours becoming washed out until there's no colour left at all.

Watching someone fade is like watching an artist erase a drawing of a person: first the colours are taken away; then the facial features; and then the details like clothing, or the knuckles on someone's hand. Then, when there's nothing left but an outline, that gets erased, too.

Horrible, isn't it?

Of course, there's lots of talk about it. Debating what's worse, being replaced or fading out. Wondering about how to prevent it. Trying to find out when you're next.

To be honest, I've always stayed out of it. It's all part of the game, after all; you can't exactly outrun what's waiting for you. I've seen strangers try, and it never works out for them- they're the ones that end up getting replaced. The ones that wait, the ones that accept the end with a smile… they're the ones that fade out. They're the ones that slip away peacefully.

.

.

.

.

_Fadi_

.

.

.

.

But you know, I've never been the surrendering type. I've never been one to lay down and let others trample on me. I can't be like Marley, silently watching as my hands grow more and more transparent each day. I can't be like Bebe, disappearing without a trace, never to be remembered.

No. I'm more like Mira, like Cheryl, fighting and fleeing and doing everything in my power to stretch out my lifespan. I'm more like Buck, braving dangerous terrain and chasing legends because if I'm going to die, it's going to be by my own terms.

.

.

.

.

_Fad_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Except no one calls it death. Not in public, anyway. No, that word is used in private, whispered behind closed doors and trapped between cupped palms. _Death. _A subtle, double-edged wisp of a word, meaningless until it's applied to you.

They managed to forget that. They got swept up in the excitement of life, and forgot what the end result would be. Mira forgot that she would never grow up; Bebe forgot that she was just a replacement for Bill, nothing more. Buck forgot that slaying myths didn't make him invincible, and Cheryl forgot that you can't hide from death. Marley forgot that even bad things happen to nice girls.

But I never forgot.

No. I didn't let myself enjoy life, because what's the point in enjoying it if it's just going to be taken away anyway? Instead I isolated myself, lived underground, prepared myself for the darkness that comes with the end.

But things don't always go as planned. I bonded with my lucario during our long years alone; I learned to love the feeling of the cold cave air slipping over my arms as we trained.

And I met you.

.

.

.

.

_Fa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was hate at first sight. You came to the island to fulfil your part in the game, to take down Team Galactic- and stumbled onto me. As soon as I saw you I knew that you were one of the main players. The stitches sewing your mouth shut was enough of an explanation.

Yes, I hated you. But the thing is, is that I needed someone to remember me.

Because you see, I'd begun to fade- because my hiding didn't stop anything, didn't shield me from what I hoped it would. Like Mira, like Bebe, like Buck, like Cheryl. Like Marley.

Like every other side character in my region, I had tried to outsmart the unavoidable. And failed.

So that was why I needed you. I helped you (or the game, I should say) accomplish what you had to. I was polite but brusque. _(Because even though I need someone to carry the memory of me, that doesn't mean I want to be responsible for having anyone miss me.) _

I gave you a riolu egg, and a standoffish goodbye. And the next time you came to my home… I wasn't there, was I? I was gone.

.

.

.

.

_F_

_._

_._

_._

_._

My name? It's Riley.

Remember me once in a while, alright?

.

.

.

.


	199. Sequels 104

**Disclaimer:** Olihmajor: ; A ; Mitsy: I love Riley too, he's so hawt and gentlemanly and when he gave me the riolu egg I was like "AWW YISS THIS IS YOUR WAY OF DECLARING OUR ETERNAL LOVE, RIGHT? RIGHT?" but then he left and I was all butthurt. Lumpy: I love his hat, too! SCREW JACOB AND EDWARD- I'M TEAM RILEY'S HAT! And you lucky bitch, getting to go to Six Flags X D Aw, maybe next time. Snivy is awesome. Penny: I'm sorry for worrying you ; A ; *hugs*

Question: I've decided to do a series of 'Ask _'. What that means is that I select a character, all of you wonderful people send in questions/comments, and I make the character answer them. For shits and giggles.

My Answer: The first character is going to be N. Send in your questions/comments!

**Characters: **Us, again. Probably for the last time. (Well, concerning B/W 2, anyway.)

**Summary:** Look, I don't know. X D

Upload your cover art for my contest; I'll be checking it on the thirtieth of August 

**Sequels 104**

Ms. Odile stood at the front of the class, drumming her fingers on her desk. Her eyes narrowed, and she scanned all the faces in the room, her lips pressing into a thin white line.

"Everyone, something awful has been brought to my attention," she said gravelly. "I-"

"I didn't mean to spoil B/W 2 for myself!" cried out one reviewer. "It's just that people had posted clips of it on Youtube and-"

"What? No, I've done that, too." Dropping the serious act for a minute, she patted the reviewer on the head, and then plastered the grim expression back onto her face. "No, that's not it at all. What it is-"

"Is it that you're getting surgery this upcoming Tuesday?" a different reviewer asked.

"No. Although that is true; I'll probably be offline for a few days because of that." The authoress sighed. "No, it-"

"Are you going on hiatus again?" gasped another reviewer.

"NO. I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY THAT WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH AUGUST, AND THAT SCHOOL IS GOING TO START UP AGAIN SOON." She slammed her hand down on the table. "I declare that we all pack up our computers and technology and go live in the woods. We can be like N and hang out with the woodland animals."

Her students blinked at her, uncomprehending. A few laughed. More than one fistpumped in agreement.

"And we can live in those huge magical tents from Harry Potter, and watch anime and be socially awkward and listen to music from our I-Pods and-"

"She's lost it, hasn't she?" muttered a reviewer in the back row.

"Completely," sighed another.

Still, they had to admit it was funny watching her rant on until Mitsy and Penny calmed her down.


	200. N

**Disclaimer:** Ash: Thanks for the questions : ) Tripolar: AS WOULD I, TRI. AS WOULD I. And thank you so much ; w ; *hugs* Penny: FANFICTION WRITERS, UNITE. And omg I love that questio Mew: Thanks for the question! ColorfulShippers: Thanks for the alert/favourite! Mitsy: EVERY WORD YOU JUST TYPED RINGS SO VERY, VERY TRUE. Thanks for the question! And thanks for reviewing my earlier chapters! Lumpy: Dat questio Okay, tell me if you do manage to get one! And I know, right? : / Stupid school. Olih: I'm sorry ; A ; It's just that my mom went to go buy school supplies and it reminded me and…ugh. UGH, I SAY. And oh, it's just jaw surgery, not too bad. They're moving my jaw a little bit forwards. Starry Eyed: Thank you so very much : ) And thanks for all the questions! Otaku: Thanks for the fave! Mermaid and Smdymek: Thank you for the favourites/follows!

Question: I've decided to do a series of 'Ask _'. What that means is that I select a character, all of you wonderful people send in questions/comments, and I make the character answer them. For shits and giggles.

My Answer: The next pokemon character we're questioning is… *drumroll* Wally! So send your questions in for our dear, underappreciated rival from Hoenn!

**Characters: **N.

**Summary:** Haha, thanks for the questions, guys : P

Upload your cover art for my contest; I'll be checking it on the thirtieth of August 

**N**

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now."

Confused, N did as he was told, and found himself in an auditorium ringed with reviewers. "What is this about?" he asked warily. "And how did I get here?"

"Don't sound so worried," said Odile, who was sitting at a desk in the centermost part of the room. A mallet dangled from her fingers. "I enlisted help from the Shadow Triad to bring you here for questioning, is all."

"Questioning?" he repeated.

"Questioning," she affirmed. She then banged the mallet onto the table, signalling for order from the reviewers. Turning around in her chair, she called, "Now, who wants to go first?"

Several hands shot up.

"Okay, you first." She pointed at random.

Penny shot up in her seat. "N-"

"Use your microphone," the authoress cut in.

"N," Penny said, lifting the microphone to her lips so that everyone in the room could hear, "did you GPS-chip Touko or something? Because everywhere she goes, you pop up, too. Are you stalking her?"

N's face flushed an indignant shade of red. "I am not 'stalking' Touko. I believe that our encounters are based on a formula of coincidence and fate." He paused. "I also may have ordered the Shadow Triad to keep tabs on her, for- for personal purposes."

Odile nodded, satisfied with his response. "Next?"

StarryEyed stood up. "N, which movie do you like better- _The Avengers, _or _The Dark Knight Rises?"_

His pensive look faded, and a childish one replaced it. "Oh, _The Avengers, _definitely," he answered, beaming. "Touko and Bianca took me out to see it. I liked the character of Loki, particularly."

From her seat, Olihmajor squealed in agreement. Odile shushed her.

"N," Lumpy began, drawing his attention over to the left side of the auditorium, "why do your pokemon sparkle when we find them in B/W 2?"

"They… hm." He frowned. "I'm not sure. Take it up with Arceus, I suppose."

Mitsy-chan stood on her seat, smiling. "Dear N, would you like to change your biological name?"

The green-haired teen cringed, and thought it over. "Well… yes," he managed, speaking around a grimace. "Yes, I would. Before I would have said no, because it's my given name, but it just doesn't feel right anymore. The person that gave me that name turned out to be a lie, and hearing it brings up bad memories."

"What would you change it to?" she asked.

His eyebrows pushed together in thought. "Something that starts with N. Like Nathaniel." He smiled slightly. "I could imagine being called that."

Olihmajor jumped up, still energized from the mention of Loki. "N, do you like balloons?"

His slight smile turned into a full-blown one. "Yes, I love them! I helped Touya inflate some for Touko's birthday party."

"Also, do you support FrostIronShipping? Because-"

"No, Olih," Odile sighed, pushing the other girl back into her seat. "I think he's too innocent to even notice the FrostIron in that movie. Next!" she hollered, banging her mallet.

StarryEyed spoke up again. "N, why did you decide to tell Touko that you were Team Plasma's king?"

His vibrant attitude evaporated. "That's… difficult to explain," he admitted. "Touko was just so… so _different. _Not different from any other trainer, perhaps, but different to me. She…" Again, words failed him. "Fath- I mean, _Ghetsis _advised me against associating with her, but that was never an option. Telling her about me, however, was. I was indecisive about it for a while, but when I came across her at the amusement park I made the split-second decision to tell her, even though I knew she wouldn't take it well. Which she didn't."

StarryEyed was quiet for a moment. "Why did you leave after that battle? The one after you told her you were the king of Team Plasma, I mean."

N found that he couldn't meet the reviewer's eyes. "I just couldn't stand to see her look at me that way any longer," he mumbled.

Trying to get N to lighten up, AshKetchumDarkSide asked, "N, do you love Ferris wheels a lot, or are you scared of them?"

The former king of Team Plasma blinked, and cocked his head to the side. "I do love them a lot," he said. "More than any other amusement park ride, for sure."

"Also, if you could, who would you pair Touko and Touya up with?"

"Pair them up?" N repeated quizzically. Odile hopped off her chair and darted over to him, going up on her tip toes to whisper the meaning in N's ear. Realization flooded his face. "Oh. _Oh. _I-I'm not sure. I don't think it's my place to do that."

The authoress ran back to her desk, and hauled herself back up onto her seat. "Any more questions?" she called.

"I have one." MewBlade got to her feet. "N, what are you going to do now that Team Plasma has disbanded?"

N's expression softened. "I'm going to travel the world, and visit all the places my storybooks talked about. I'm going to help the Pokemon Rangers, as well- Touya mentioned them once, and I love the idea that pokemon and humans can coexist without hurting or being separated from each other." A blush tickled his cheeks. "And of course I'll come visit my friends here in Unova. Touko especial-"

"You love her!" shouted the authoress, no longer able to contain it. "You totally, _totally _love her!"

He flushed. "I-"

"You do!" she insisted. "I even read something on Tumblr that said in B/W 2 you admit how you miss the main character of B/W, and that your heart 'quivers' when you think of them! So ha! _Ha!"_

He stammered something unintelligible.

"Whatever. Take 'em away, boys." She waved a hand airily, and the Shadow Triad appeared, putting the blindfold back on and tying his hands behind his back. "And bring us Wally next, mmkay?"


	201. Wally

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: "N: Yeah, so I was planning on going to Hoenn- Us: Great, we'll see you there! 8 D" …Thanks for the questions! Tri: YAY I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT. Olihmajor: Exactly! I rewatched The Avengers last night, hehe~~ And he is rather similar to Loki, isn't he? Dorma: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Lumpy: Haha, thanks for the question! Puppy: I feel honoured X D And yes, that's the Canadian spelling of the word, so I do write it that way. The Mocking J: Ahhhh, thank you so very much! : 3 And thank you for the questions, too. From: I LOVE HOW EVERYONE IS LOVING MY LET'S LIVE IN THE WOODS IDEA. And you're living away from home? Good luck, dear! *Hugs* And you'd be surprised. I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends. AND AHHHH OMG I KNOW RIGHT?! IT BETTER BE TRUE, BECAUSE AHHHHH. ALL OF MY FERRISWHEELSHIPPING FEEELS. *I've also been on Tumblr too much, can you tell? X D*

Question: I've decided to do a series of 'Ask _'. What that means is that I select a character, all of you wonderful people send in questions/comments, and I make the character answer them. For shits and giggles.

My Answer: Next up is Gary Motherfucking Oak! Send your questions in, everybody!]

**Characters: **Wally.

**Summary:** So, I have jaw surgery tomorrow. At six in the morning. Which means that I'll have to wake up at 4: 30. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

Also, I have to stay in the hospital for a day or two, so this'll be my last update. Goodbye, everybody! Cheer me up by reviewing, okay?

Upload your cover art for my contest; I'll be checking it on the thirtieth of August. 

**Wally**

The authoress sighed irritably, bringing her mallet down hard onto the table. "Alright, everyone, quiet down," she growled. "Let's just get this over with."

The Shadow Triad ripped the blindfold from Wally's eyes, and then dematerialised. The green-haired boy blinked, and looked around bewilderedly. "What's going on?"

"I love you and think you're adorable, so I decided to bring you in for questioning," Odile grumbled.

"You think I'm adorable?" He blushed.

"Yes, I do." Her cold expression thawed a little. "I think you look like a green-haired Oz Bezarius. Y'know, from _Pandora Hearts." _She cleared her throat. " , question time!"

The Mocking J stood up, smiling. "Wally," she said into the microphone, bringing his attention over to her, "I love you too, you're so shy and cute!"

"W-wow! T-thank you," he stammered, his blush intensifying.

Lumpy jumped up next. "Wally, do you watch _My Little Pony?"_

"I…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking bashful. "I do, but don't tell my friends, alright? They'd make fun of me for it."

The Mocking J spoke up again. "Is green your all-time favourite colour, Wally?"

He beamed. "Yep, it is! It's just such a fresh, vibrant colour, and-" He broke off, coughing. After wheezing for a few minutes, he straightened back up, and flashed everyone a watery smile. "It reminds me of better days," he said hoarsely. "Back before I got sick, my dad and I would go camping in the woods around Petalburg. The plant life was always so green, and the trees were so tall, it was like time stood still there…"

"WALLY!" Everybody in the room flinched at Mitsy-chan's outburst.

"Um, yes?" he asked, taken aback.

"Can I glomp you?"

Wally relaxed, and held his arms out. "I'd really like that, actually."

Mitsy-chan stepped carefully into his embrace, and cuddled him gently. "You seem kinda weak and stuff, so don't want to hurt you," she explained.

He averted his eyes. "I don't like it when people worry about that," he said. "Just treat me normally. I might be weak, but that doesn't make me different from anybody else."

She patted his head, and jogged back to her seat.

"Anybody else?" the authoress asked, her mouth twisting into a frown.

The Mocking J lifted a hand. "Oh! By the way, Wally, I left you some flowers. Hope you get well soon."

He looked incredibly touched, and sad. "Thanks," he said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Okay, last question!" Odile hollered.

No one said anything. After a moment's hesitation, Mitsy stepped forward. "Um… Wally, what are your goals in life?"

His eyes creased in a half-smile. "To live," he said simply. Then the Shadow Triad whisked him away, and went off to kidnap Gary Oak.


	202. Suck

**Disclaimer:** Fromidam: IT'S OKAY. SHHHH. SHHHH. *clings* I GET LIKE THAT WHEN THE OTP FEELS STRIKE. IT'S ALRIGHT. WE ALL HAVE THOSE MOMENTS. And, okay… I actually don't have a Tumblr. YET. I just stalk it religiously. BUT I WILL MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHEN I DO. Tripolar: Omg I love you for asking that question X D Mitsy: I do live in Canaderp, yes : 3 Thanks for the questions! And… hm. That's a good question. These chapters will continue until I get bored of them, I guess. I'll probably throw some non-Q & A chappies inbetween them. Kasumi: Thanks for the questions! Ash: Haha, thanks for the questions! Puppy: Thanks for the question : ) Brugglestar: Thank you for everything! From one insomniac to another, thank you so very much for the lovely compliment ; ) Jack: Awesome questions, I approve. *Brofist* Mocking J: I'm so happy that everyone liked my Amber chapter, it was one of my favourites to write : 3 (And they are totally, TOTALLY related. It should be canon.) Thanks for the questions! Olih: I'm glad you caught that ; ) In my headcanon, nope. He's not. But thanks for the question!

Question: Soo, who are your favourite tsundere couples? (Coupling involving a tsundere.)

My Answer: WELL. I lovelovelove Kurosaki X Teru, from _Dengeki Daisy_ I just have so many feels for that manga I just can't even_; _Koizumi X Otani, from _Lovely Complex; _Fakir X Ahiru, from _Princess Tutu; _Julius X Alice, from _Heart no Kuni no Alice; _Silver X Lyra, from _Pokemon; _Damon X Elena, from _The Vampire Diaries; _Zero X Yuuki, from _Vampire Knight; _andYahiro X Megumi, from _Special A. _Oh, and all those anime/manga/TV shows I just listed? Watch/read them. Nao. Especially Dengeki Daisy. It's my new favourite thing oh my gosh ; A ; AND Heart no Kuni no Alice. I love that manga, too! But Dengeki Daisy… and… ahhhhhh. Feelings.

**Characters: **Kotone X Silver. Gary's gonna be next chapter.

**Summary:** I've had jaw surgery, and haven't eaten in a week. And have been reading _Dengeki Daisy _and watching _Lovely Complex. _I miss food. ; w ; But I did manage to have a sundae today! It was a beautiful moment. I'll cherish it forever.

Upload your cover art for my contest; I'll be checking it on the thirtieth of August. 

**Suck**

"You know, as a couple, we kind of suck," Kotone said one day.

Silver continued to eat his sandwich, his feet dangling off the dock in the Dragon's Den. Crumbs fell into the water below, which small magikarp came to nibble at. "Is this your way of saying you want to break up?"

"No." She kept her eyes on the water, picking at her food. "I was just thinking… You're a hothead; I cry at the drop of a hat. You're stubborn as hell; I'm a pushover. Plus, we both fail at romance."

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh, shut up." Her face creased in something between a scowl and a pout. "It's true."

"Well, what do you want, then? Moonlit walks in the park? Flowers?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not that I need _evidence _or anything, it's just…"

"It's just _what?" _

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Spit it out already."

"I said, never mind! I didn't even know where I was going with that anyway!"

"Airhead," he grumbled.

She retorted with a half-hearted dirty look in his direction.

They ate in silence. Then he said, sulkily: "Why are you even dating me, if you think we're so bad together?"

She sighed, and bit the inside of her cheek. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I did, but I…"

He glanced over at her. It was so odd for him to see her this way, so at a loss for words.

"I… ugh. I love you, okay?" she blurted out, turning away to hide her embarrassment. "I like the way we are. I like how we aren't perfect. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. That's all I was going to say."

His eyes widened, and his face flooded with colour. For a few heartbeats, neither of them did anything.

Then he sighed. "Idiot. What are you being such a sap for?"

She whipped her head back around, her expression tinged with hurt. "Don't make a joke out of it, you-" Seeing his face, the words died on her tongue, and she felt herself soften. "I'm not an idiot," she mumbled, closing her eyes as the heat from his fingers travelled slowly downwards, warming her face.

"Yeah, you are." He removed his hand from her head, and returned to his sandwich. "You were the one saying we were bad together."


	203. When Bored In Class

**Disclaimer:** Tri: Oh, I'm fine. : 3 *hugs* I didn't need the surgery, but my orthodontist suggested it, so I went along with it. The place where my teeth meet is slightly different now. I'm still on a liquid diet though ; A ; FOOD. I MISS IT. Acubia: Thanks for the fave! Olih: Thank you ; w ; Yusss, Ace/ Alice. Alice be tsun-ing on everyone. Whitestorm: Thanks for the follows! Mitsy: STAY STRONG. DON'T LET THE BASTARDS GRIND YOU DOWN. Guy 84: Agreed on the 'long live pokemon' : ) Thanks for answering the questions. In regards to the 'gender-swapped' thing, that's not my doing, that's just how their characters are. And you rock, too~ Bruggle: Ooh, I like Redemptionshipping! Not as much as SoulSilverShipping, since I never got the chance to play as Crystal, but still ^w^ Elemia: Thank you for the favourite! Metal Star Tiger: Thanks for favouriting me! Lemmy Koopa: Thanks for the alerts and favourites! MJ: Thank you very much : )

Question: So, which classes are you taking? : ) I hope school's going well for all of you!

My Answer: I'm taking Math (unfortunately), Mythology (which serves as English; it's so fun ^.^), Art Metal (in which I get to make earrings and bracelets and such), Science, Spanish, Info Technology, and Socials (Which is History, for those of you who don't know). As for Gym, I'm sitting out because of my surgery, so I get to go to the library and read/do homework. ; D I'm a lucky bitch, I know.

**Characters: **Gold, Silver, and Crystal (sorta). I'll do the Ask-Gary thing next chapter, I promise! *flails*

**Summary:** I'm sorry I've been away for so long ; A ; Also, I love you guys. You know that, right? Right? Okay. Good.

…because I kind of started another collection of oneshots like this, except for another fandom. Tri and Olih have already been gorgeous, beautiful, splendid people and read/reviewed at least one of the chapters. Even Tri, who didn't even know what the fandom was.

Soo, yeah~ *Clasps hands together pleadingly and stares at you all with obnoxious puppy-dog eyes*

**What To Do When Bored In Class**

_{As written by Gold, revised by Silver, and brutally ripped apart by Crystal.}_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_THE ART OF NOT LEARNING: BY GOLD.'_

'_A sure-fire way to not excel in the classroom.'_

_1: Imagine what your teachers would look like as pokemon. (Ex. Ms. Clair would probably be a kingdra with permanent PMS. Mr. Eusine would be a spazzy bidoof with a cowlick. I can see Professor N as a really mathy audino.)_

_2: For your notes, write down the chapter/unit title in that big white space at the top of your page. Then rearrange the letters and see how many words you can spell. _

_3: If you are forced to legitimately write notes, try and write with your weaker hand (what I mean is, if you're right-handed write with your left hand and vice versa). You'll get so focused on trying to form decent letters that you'll tune out and won't hear a thing the teacher is saying._

_4: When, either accidentally or on purpose, start to listen to what the teacher is saying, think of everything they say as bizarre sexual metaphors and examples. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_THE ART OF HATING GOLD: BY SILVER.'_

'_A sure-fire way to get my fist in your face by the end of the period.'_

_1: No. Just…no. Gold, if you insist on being stupid, don't drag me into it._

_2: None of that was even funny. Especially the last one. _

_3: Plus, we're not even friends. Why'd you toss this piece of paper at me? _

_4: Fuck off._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1: Gold, don't be a moron (if that's possible). Also, don't drag Silver into your moronic ways._

_2: Silver, don't swear at Gold._

_3: Gold, pay attention in class. Silver, you will not be punching Gold after class ends unless you want another detention._

_4: Both of you, grow up._

_~ Crystal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_THE ART OF BEING SHOT DOWN: BY GOLD.'_

'_A sure-fire way to kick a guy while he's down.'_

_1: That list was hysterical. It's not my fault the two of you have zero sense of humor._

_2: Silver, I can't believe you ratted me out to Super Serious Gal. Et tu, Brute!_

_3: Serious Gal, I have to bring Silver into my moronic ways. He'll never do it on his own._

_4: Both of you, loosen up._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_THE ART OF STILL HATING YOU: BY SILVER.'_

'_A sure-fire way to… screw it. I can't think of anything.'_

_1: Crystal, he needs to be sworn at._

_2: Gold, I didn't 'rat you out'. I just accidentally-on-purpose threw our written conversation onto her desk. _

_3: Gold, you're the one with a skewed sense of humor, not us._

_4: And we're still not friends. Never have been, never will be._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Boys. The teacher is glaring at us, and I can't afford to get anything less than perfect in this class. Plus, if we keep this up we'll all get detention, and it'll turn into a real-life version of 'The Breakfast Club'._

_Needless to say, I'm confiscating these notes and will be disposing of them when class ends. I hope you know that you're both idiots._

_~ Crystal. _


	204. Kyo

**Disclaimer:** Tri: DUDE OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT I AM LIKE FOAMING AT THE MOUTH MAN. AT. THE. MOUTH. *makes grabby hands* B/W 2, I neeeeeed youuuuuu. *Ahem* And oooh, I was wondering who it was ^^; Thanks for clearing that up, haha. Olih: Psh, I know right? Their boy love cannot be concealed! Mitsy: Haha, that's so awesome : P How can you download Pokemon onto a calculator? I must know! Smdymek: AND FOR THAT REVIEW YOU ARE EQUALLY AS AWESOME : D Oblivion: Thanks for the fave and follows! Brugglestar: NOO, KEEP BOTHERING ME! I LOVE BEING BOTHERED! : D Nope, I haven't seen/read Ninjago. What is it? What's it about? UniqueNeko: Thanks for the faves and follows : 3 Mocking J: Don't apologize; I'm just happy that you reviewed at all ^^ Haha, thank you~ I giggled a bit while typing it out, I have to admit. Cure Celestial: Thanks for the fave and follow! Coralsky: Thank you so much! I'll be sure to do more Feelingshipping : 3 Mewmewmewtwo: Haha : )

Question: Who is stoked on life that B/W 2 comes out today?

My Answer: MEMEMEMEMEMEME. BUT GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SHIP MYSELF WITH. I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH CHEREN BUT THEN N COMES BACK AND THEN I'LL BET THAT NEW RIVAL WILL BE FLIRTING WITH ME AND THEN OF COURSE THERE'S MARLON IN HIS SEXY SPANDEX I JUST DON'T KNOW. GUISE. GUISE. SRSLY. GUISE.

**Characters: **Kyo X Various.

**Summary:** A birthday present for KyoTheGreatCat. An entire month too late. Because I am a douchebag. ; A ;

**Kyo**

.

.

_I'm still disappointed that Odile forgot my birthday, _Kyo thought as she walked down the virtual streets of Fanfiction. Net. _I'm sure she's busy, but I was really looking forward to it._

Sighing, she opened the computer-generated doors... and immediately found herself covered in confetti.

"Happy belated birthday, Kyo!"everyone chorused. Dazed, Kyo glanced around: the room was decked out in balloons and streamers, banners dangling from the ceiling tiles. Reviewers and game characters alike all rushed to congratulate her, shoving virtual presents into her arms and asking how her real birthday went.

"Kyo!" Odile fought her way through the crowd, and threw her arms around the other girl's neck. Instantly, she started to babble. "Kyo, I can't believe I forgot your birthday- I saw your PM today and remembered that I had never got around to PMing you back, so I went to do that and remembered that it was your birthday on the fourth of September and I felt like _shit _so I typed this up and I know it doesn't make up for the fact that I forgot your birthday in the first place but I hope it's enough to get you to forgive me."

Kyo opened her mouth, but Odile beat her to it. "Come on, I have a few surprises for you."

.

.

"First up is this," Odile said, grinning. She gestured to the incredibly huge, elaborately decorated cake that was on the coffee table. "Go on, make a wish."

Kyo went closer to the cake, only to find that the candles weren't lit. "But-"

Suddenly, the top of the cake popped off. And Green Oak stood up from inside.

_Shirtless._

"Surprise!" cheered Odile. "Isn't this better than a cake?"

No answer was necessary.

.

.

"Now it's time for presents." The authoress had Kyo by the hand, and was dragging her around. Guiding her into the living room, she sat Kyo down and motioned for the reviewers to bring over the presents. "We got you two. Hope you like them!"

Curiously, Kyo picked up the small box that was placed in her lap. She took off the lid, and peered inside. "Is this… mistletoe?"

Smiling hugely, Odile nodded. "Yup."

"Why…" Kyo trailed off. She started to laugh when an angry-looking Silver was hauled into the room, his arms tied together with ribbon. A bright red bow covered his mouth. "Ohhh, I get it."

.

.

"Last but not least," said Odile, ushering Kyo into a darkened room and sitting her down, "is the show."

"Show? What-"

The lights were turned on.

And everybody had to contain their nosebleeds.

Red, Falkner, Pearl, and Volkner were dressed in very scanty, very provocative clothing, and were dancing to _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake.

One of the male reviewers turned to Odile, looking disturbed. "Was this influenced by that movie _Magic Mike _or something?"

"Fufufu~ Quite possibly. Now shhh."

Everyone watched as the boys continued to dance: Red with a poker face; Volkner almost too skillfully, making people wonder if he maybe had prior experience; Pearl like a spaz, knocking over various pieces of furniture; and Falkner awkwardly, looking uncomfortable in his own skin.

"I didn't agree to this," the Flying-type gym leader said, fighting to be heard over the music.

"Neither did the others," Odile said, "and they look like they're enjoying it. So just shut up and keep looking pretty for Kyo, bird boy."


	205. White 2

**Disclaimer:** J: *grabs your hands and makes you join in on my girly hops* Question: Do you know if you can rename Hugh or not? And Adult!Cheren oh my gosh, and Chili and Cress and Cilan and Marlon and Hugh and N and just everyone. Everyone. AND YOU CAN RIDE ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH CHEREN OH MY GOD I CAN'T CONTAIN MY FEELINGS.

Question: GUYS GUESS WHOSE MOM JUST POPPED IN AND GAVE HER WHITE 2?

My Answer: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

**Characters: **SOOOOOOO EXCIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEED

**Summary:** I JUST BROKE MY OWN EARDRUMS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I THOUGHT SHE DIDN'T GET IT BUT SHE DID OH MY GOD THANK THE HEAVENS

_A/N: This is such a crackfic, I can't even… Okay, after this I promise I'll go back to putting effort into my writing. I didn't even try with this one. _

**White 2**

.

.

_Below: A recount of Cheren's first battle as a Gym Leader._

_._

_._

"Cheren!" Odile screamed, running across the battle field. "Cheren! _Cheren!"_

"What?" Too stunned to call out a command, Cheren's first pokemon fainted. "Odile, I'm in the middle of a battle-"

"CHEREN I JUST GOT WHITE 2." She jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso. "OH MY ARCEUS CHEREN I CAN'T HOLD ALL THESE FEELS."

"O-Odile, let me go. It's clear that you've been spending too much time on Tumblr-"

"N'S GOING TO MAKE MY HEART GO DOKI DOKI."

"Why are you talking about another man when you're with me-"

"AND I'M GOING TO GET YOUR PHONE NUMBER IN THE GAME AND CALL YOU EVERY DAY AND IT WILL BE ROMANTIC GODDAMMIT."

"Odile-"

"AND I GET TO BATTLE WITH MY STRIATON TRIPLETS YUSSSS."

"What are you saying-"

"AND OOOOOH MISTER MARLON, OOOOOH~"

"Odile-"

"AND THE RIVAL IS GOING TO BE AMAZINGLY CUTE I JUST KNOW IT-"

"_Stahp."_

.

.

_Needless to say, he lost that day. _

_And Odile was forced to sleep on the couch for a week afterwards. _


	206. Gary Oak

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: Ahhhhh, awesome~~Fromidam: I still don't have a Tumbl just creep from the shadows. I have a shitload of tests this week too : 0 *hugs* Don't be stressed, you'll do fine! (oratleastbetterthanmeORZ) AND YES, I'M ALIVE! REJOICE! Olih: Yess feels~~ Feels are like my version of drugs, seriously. Kyo: I LOVE YOU TOO *Embraces* KYO-CHAN, THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT. Venere: Thanks for the follow! Mitsy: Haha, I typed it out while listening to 'Lady Marmalade', so maybe that's why X D Yay, I got White 2, too! AND OMG I KNOW HUGH'S PERSONALITY WAS SUCH A SURPRISE BUT I LOVE HIM. And haha, Chase is such a good name for him ; ) Mewtwo: Glad you like it! Ebaz: OMG I LOVE YOU FOR NAMING HIM MITTENS AKFJDSKLFJSDKLFSkKLDSDKLFSDK WHY ARE YOU SO WONDERFUL. AND YOU'RE GOING TO ROCK THE SHIT OUT OF THAT COMPETITION, I JUST KNOW IT. J: Thank yooooou ; ) And it's okay, we can all share Cheren. I know, I'm so glad we can rename him, too! I renamed him Jack because I've been rewatching _Pandora Hearts _and ahhhhhh~ I really can't decide on a favourite triplet, because I'm a dirty hoor ; w ; I keep switching between Cilan and Cress. I HAVE NO IDEA EITHER THERE ARE TOO MANY OPTIONS.

Question: Send in your questions for Cheren~~~~

My Answer: Also known as my husband. Who I am currently cheating on with Hugh. _Shhhhh _don't tell.

**Characters: **Gary Oak.

**Summary:** Because I forgot to upload this yesterday andMewtwostartedtonagmesoher ejusttakeitandgo -runs away to continue playing White 2 BECAUSE THE RIVAL IS TOTALLY IN LOVE ME IT TOOK HIM ALL OF FIVE SECONDS TO START FLIRTING WITH ME AND HASN'T STOPPED YET *Ahem* Because, I mean… I have homework to do. Yeah. That. *nodnod*-

**Gary Oak**

.

.

"So, ladies and gentlereviewers… today I bring to you the extremely overdue Gary Oak!" With a flourish, Odile took the potato sack off of Gary's head.

"'Welcome' my ass," he snarled, blinking as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. "You _kidnapped_ me."

"I prefer the term 'borrowed'. Anywho," she said, turning to face her reviewers, "who has a question for Gary?"

Several dozen hands shot up, but before she could pick anyone Fromidam jumped up, waving her hands maniacally.

"YES GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK YES," she screamed, her words tripping over themselves in an attempt to leave her mouth. "Oh, oh, oh, ummmmmm… I need to come up with a question. AHHHH, PRESSURE… Okay, I need to calm down…" She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Okay, question: what made you decide to wear/buy that black polo shirt? Because it was a _really _good choice."

The scowl fell off of his face, quickly replaced by his usual smugness. "I bought it because I thought it looked good, and I wear it because I know that it looks even better on me."

Odile ignored him, and instead frowned confusedly at From. "Fromidam, are you-"

"I'M NOT DRUNK OR HIGH, I PROMISE. I'M JUST TIRED."

"Alright, then," the authoress said, unconvinced. "Tri, you go next."

Tripolar nodded, and adjusted the microphone before speaking. "Does the mass of your ego need to be stored in a transdimentional pocket to reduce possible wide-scale destruction and fan-gasming?"

Odile gave the question a standing ovation. Gary scoffed, and tried to flip his hair. The attempt failed, and just made it look as if his head was having a seizure.

"Okay, Mitsy, your turn," Odile said, finally ceasing her applause.

"Well, I'd like to ask why he bleached his hair such an unfitting colour," the reviewer commented.

A muscle in his jaw leapt. "Did you guys drag me here just to hate on me?" he fired back.

"We like you, Gary. We just bully you to show our affections, all is." Odile caught Kasumi's eye, and grinned. "Go ahead, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. "I love you, Gary!"

"And I love that you love me," Gary replied, his mouth curling into a self-important smile.

"So, what's your real middle name and how did you get ten badges by Viridian City?"

"I got the badges by Viridian because I'm an awesome trainer," he answered, his tone adding the _'duh'. _"And as for my real middle name… Well." He sent her a flirtatious look. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kiss you."

"Speaking of your middle name," Olih interjected, "how'd you get it?"

"What? Gary _Motherfucking _Oak?" He dropped a wink. "How do you think?"

"_Ew." _The authoress made a show of fake-vomiting. "Gross. Sick."

He shrugged. "Hey, I can't help that _everyone _wants a piece of me."

"Ugh. Quick, someone else ask a question before I throw up all over him," she groaned.

"I have one," AshKetchumDarkSide said. "Gary, are you jealous of Ash's harem?"

Gary stopped glaring at Odile long enough to answer. "Nah. I mean, I have no idea _how _he manages to get them, but my harem is _way _better looking."

It was Jack's turn to ask a question next. "How does it feel to have lost anything to that little bitch, Ash?"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter that I _let him _win a few times; I'm still the better trainer. At least I know the basics of battling, unlike him."

"And, now that you've for some reason decided to be a researcher, have you made any discoveries?"

"My parents were researchers," said Gary stiffly, straightening his back in the chair he was strapped to. "And yeah, I have. Who do you think discovered how to evolve eevee into leafeon and glaceon?"

From her seat, Odile's expression softened a little. Still, she kept her arms stubbornly crossed.

"Gary," Puppy exclaimed, shooting up in her chair. "What do you think your manga counterpart's name is? Because I think it's Green, not Blue."

"I think it's Green, too," he agreed, lazily blowing a strand of hair from his eyes. "I guess people can call him whatever they want, but that's always the name I use."

Rising from her seat, the authoress took a look around the auditorium. "Alright, last question," she called.

MJ stood up, her hands clasped in front of her pleadingly. "Hi, Gary! I heard that your grandfather has quite a knack for poetry. So… can you recite a romantic poem for us? Pretty please?"

"Well." He smirked, trying to cover up the pleased blush that had stolen across his cheeks. "Only since I'm feeling generous today." He glanced up at Odile. "Untie me, will you?"

She huffed. "No. You'll just make a break for it."

"If you don't, I'll just assume that this is just some weird S&M foreplay-"

"Okay, okay!" Hurriedly, she untied him.

"_Thank _you." Standing, his eyes swept across the room and he gave everyone his very best smile. Six reviewers went weak at the knees. "Now, for a poem… Does everybody know E. E. Cummings?"

"_You _know of E. E. Cummings?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I am a poet." Adjusting his collar, he walked up to the nearest microphone and began to recite:

"'_I carry your heart with me_

_(I carry it in my heart)_

_I am never without it_

_(Anywhere I go you go, my dear; _

_(And whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate_

_(For you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world_

_(For you are my world, my true)_

_And it's you whatever a moon has always meant_

_And whatever a song will always sing is you._

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_(And the sky of the sky of a tree called life;_

_(Which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_._

_I carry your heart_

_(I carry it in my heart)."_

"Wow." Even Odile was blushing. "That was really, um… Oh, wow." The combination of romantic poetry and the incredibly attractive teen reciting it was enough to make the noses of at least half the reviewers bleed. "T-take him away, Shadow Triad... and get Cheren next, will you?" Grabbing a handful of tissues, she began to hand them out. "Because I think we'll need to recover before we bring someone _that _sexy in again."


	207. Goodnight Kiss

**Disclaimer:** MJ: Omg I love you for asking those question Olih: Confession- I had to look up your husband. I hope you two will overcome the age difference X D Puppy: Nice questions ; ) I approve. Mewtwo: Haha~ Kasumi: (Secretly, I wouldn't mind if he kissed me, either~~~ Hehe) Thanks for the questions! Ebaz: *Is also proud of you* Thank you so much for the questions! But…ohgod I have no idea how to pronounce Cheren's name ; m ; Fromidam: DUDE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO GET IT IT'S NONSTOP. LIKE AS SOON AS YOU STEP OUT OF YOUR HOUSE IT BEGINS. AND EVEN HIS FAMILY LOVES YOU. IT'S LIKE YOU TWO ARE ALREADY MARRIED OR SOMETHING. X D No, not retarded, just… special. *pats head* I WILL MAKE ONE EXCEPT MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME BUT I'LL FIGURE OUT A WAY, OKAY? OKAY. Because I really want one ; w ; And no, I haven't watched Doctor Who yet but I WILL because that show looks incredible. ChaoticOrder: Yay, I ship them too! Tri: Nope, you can ask as many as you want ^^ And awww man that sucks. Just hang in there until next week, then. Deltra: Deltraaaa I missed you~ *Throws you a Gary Oak-themed funeral* And yup, you've told me about your roleplaying site! You never told me the name, though (I think). Sooo, what's it called? AND THANK YOU I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED NEVERLAND THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER TO WRITE. And just…ahh, all your comments about my chapters is exactly what I wanted to hear! *hugs* It's okay, in my Information Technology class we had to colour in a few pictures using Photoshop, so I used a yaoi couple and now everyone in my class thinks I'm weird X D Thanks for the questions! AND OMG I LOVE THAT SONG OKAY I'LL DO SOMETHING WITH THAT SONG THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA. Mitsy: Did I- crap! No, I didn't! I'm sorry! rI'll get right on that! Guy 84: Thanks for the fave! Zora: Thanks so very much for the question, and for the compliment! Mewtwo: Fwahaha~ You would be very wise not to mention romance around me~ And thanks for the reviews! Jack: YES PLAY IT JACK PLAY IT PLAY IT PLAY IT IS AMAZING. And thanks for the questions!

Question: Okay, who else is playing B/W 2?

My Answer: AND WHO ELSE IS SQUEALING LIKE A FANGIRL? SERIOUSLY. EVEN THE RIVAL'S PARENTS SHIP US TOGETHER. WE ARE FREAKING CANON, PEOPLE. WHAT IS AIR. AND I GOT CHEREN'S PHONE NUMBER AKGHDJSKLFJKSDLFJKSLD TAKE THAT, BIANCA. TAKE. THAT. TAKE THAT, YOU BLONDE DITZ. I LOVE YOU BUT IF YOU KEEP FLIRTING WITH CHEREN MY FIRST COURSE OF ACTION AS THE HERO OF UNOVA WILL BE TO HUNT YOU DOWN ATOP MY GIANT DRAGON AND RAZE YOUR VILLAGE TO THE GROUND.

**Characters:** N X Reader.

**Summary:** So, can you believe that I've never done a Reader X Character oneshot before? Unbelievable, I know. Especially considering how much I love those kinds of fics.

**Goodnight Kiss**

x

x

"(Name)?"

"N?" You shoot up in bed, the sheets falling down around your hips. _What the… _"How did you get into my room?"

"I used the skylight," he says quietly, without any hint of shame. His face is solemn in the moonlight. "Were you sleeping?"

"Well, yes. It's-" You glance over at the clock "-one in the morning." Cold now, you pull the blankets tighter around you. "I'm awake now, though. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to test something." He crosses the room in three easy steps, his voice holding an uncertain edge. "I was speaking with Bianca…"

_Oh, no. _

"…and she was telling me about kisses."

You cringe. "Of course she was," you groan, lying back down.

Ignoring you, he lowers himself down onto the bedside. "She was telling me about different kinds of kisses, and why people kiss," he says. "It's still a little strange to me, but I think I understand it well enough."

You can feel the topic warm your cheeks, and you make an absent noise under your breath, hoping that the darkness conceals your blush.

"And people give the ones they care about a goodnight kiss, right?" He leans over you, the tip of his ponytail skimming your cheekbone.

It's only when he ducks his head to put his lips to your forehead that you realise, belatedly, just what he wanted to test: his mouth is warm and lingering, just barely brushing your skin before pulling away again. Straightening, he blinks down at you, touching his fingers to his lips wonderingly. "Was that satisfactory?"

"I-," you try to say, but you're too taken aback to fully form words.

The faintest of smiles flickers across his face. "In any case, I'm glad to have tested that out." His hand flutters up to his mouth again, and then drops. "Goodnight, (Name)."

He leaves, and you heave a sigh.

In addition to barging into your room during all hours of the night, you also need to talk to him about how using a skylight is _not _an acceptable way to enter and leave a room.


	208. Acting

**Disclaimer:** Mitsy: DUDE I HAVE A SKYLIGHT IN MY BATHROOM TOO OMG SKYLIGHT FRIENDS FOREVER. Sorry. I'm weird right now 0.0 In the ranch… *squeals* And how he talks about trusting you and relying on you and oh my Arceus, Hugh, you beautiful boy you are totally my knight in shining armor. Except when he ran off after I found the herdier. I didn't think that that was very knightly at all. X D Oh my gosh, good luck on your totally awesome project! : D And oh I know, it's SO hard to choose! MJ: So glad you liked it! : 3 I will do more eventually, I promise. And ooooohmigosh if you want I can PM you and tell you a few things about him, though I'm not that far into the game… And yup, I'll do a Hugh oneshot soon! Olih: ('Living impaired' Oh God I read that and diiiied X D) Thanks so much! Kasumi: Ugh, isn't it? D : They're all so adorable. And thank you! I'm happy you liked it. Jack: I…I knew that some of the guys would be disturbed. Gomenasai ^^; Oh my Arceus I should totally write a straight-boy version X D And ooh, when you visit Hugh's parents they're like, "(Name)! Take care of Hugh!" (more or less) so I was like "Okay! : D" and took it as a shippy moment. . _ . Shut up I can turn any moment into a romantic one if I set my mind to it. AND OHHH I'M ONLY AT POKESTAR STUDIOS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT I HAVE A GROWLITHE, DEWOTT AND RIOLU. ALSO DUDE WHERE DO YOU FIND VIBRAVA I WANT ONE. Mewtwo: Well, everyone has their own things of fangirling over ^^ I guess Reader X Character ships just aren't one of yours. Oh, well! Puppy: OH MY ARCEUS KEEP ME POSTED ON HOW YOUR PLATHROUGH IS GOING. Crystal Chains: Thank you for the favourite! Delcatty: So, this morning I opened my email and was greeted with 23 unread messages in my inbox. And guess what? It's all thanks to you! *Hugs* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing all those chapters!

Question: Why am I so proud of myself right now, you ask?

My Answer: Because in school I'm making pokeball earrings and a 'Proud Member of Ouran High School Host Club' T-shirt, of course.

**Characters:** Barry X Mitsy; sorry for the delay! Also, this was inspired by my playthrough of Pokestar Studios ^^

**Summary:** This has nothing to do with the fic, but Ebaz has dubbed the pairing of Me X Cheren 'ExasperatedGlompShipping' and I love it to death. And she also named her rival Mittens. Go Ebaz. (Also, I'm sorry to everyone who has PMd me who I haven't answered yet; I'll reply soon!)

**Acting**

.

.

"C'mon, Mits!" Barry bounded ahead, only to double back and yank impatiently on the girl's hand. "Hurry up, hurry up! I want to see you act!"

"Yeah, okay," Mitsy mumbled, her feet dragging.

Barry stopped, his forehead scrunching up in confusion. "Hey, what's that answer for?" He poked her cheek. "Shouldn't you be more excited? You're a movie star now!"

"It's not that I'm not _excited, _it's just-"

"It's just what?" he cut in, too impatient to let her finish.

"It's just that there's a kissing scene in this one, and I feel a bit weird about it," she said, a blush dusting her cheeks.

He blinked round brown eyes at her. "A kiss, huh? Do you not know how to kiss or something?"

"I-"

"'Cause it's real easy, you know. It's just like this." Grabbing her by the shoulders, he ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers in a quick, close-mouthed kiss. Drawing back, he beamed. "See? Easy as pie."

Her face began to boil, and she stared at him, shocked. He just continued to talk in his rapid-fire way, completely unaware.

"So now that that's over with, let's go see you act! Yeah! _Woo-hoo! _Mitsy's an actress!" Taking hold of her hand once again, he sped off, and Mitsy was left tripping over her own feet in an attempt to keep up with him.


	209. Roles

**Disclaimer:** Ebaz: Yayyy, join the skylight club! And oooh, lucky! I've always wanted an easy-to-access balcony! (Or just a balcony, really.) And YES I love the Studios; my favourite movies are the Magical Door and romance ones ^w^ Kasumi: I'm making the earrings in Art Metal and the T-shirt in Information Technology : D MewBlade: Eeeek how far are into it are you?! Don't you just love it?! Also, thanks for the question! Puppy: Ahh, you're so lucky! I've only gotten Pokerus once ) : Your team is really cool, too! And yep, you can request those. Delcatty: Again, thank you ever so much for all your reviews! *Glomps you* Really, I appreciate them a lot. I'm so glad you enjoy my work. MJ: Yup, you really do. Mitsy: Yayyy *hugs* Glad you liked it! Deltra: Deltraaa *Hugs* I missed you too! Olih: : 3 He really is hopelessly adorable, isn't he? Mewtwo: *Pouts* But…but I'm just protecting my fictional boyfriend! Surely that's heroic! And hehe, don't we all~ Oh well, at least we can pretend we are in the Studios!

**Notice:**

**I've decided to discontinue my 'When Words Meet Heartbeats: A No Kuni Collection' and my 'Violet Hill: A PMD3 Story', since I don't- and never will- have the motivation to continue them. I'm sorry to those that have read them, and have wanted me to continue; and for those that haven't read them, if you want to scan through, now's the time. **

**This chapter is a chapter that I ripped from my No Kuni Collection series. I've never done something like this before, and it makes me feel cheap, but I was too fond of this chapter to let it go. **

Question: So, are you guys dressing up for Halloween? I'm going to school as a neko : 3

My Answer: And also, I hope and pray that everyone's okay! I know that Hurricane Sandy is hitting some people really hard.

**Characters:** I'll write that Cheren chapter in a bit; I tried to write it before, but it just wasn't flowing. : / For now, this is a Protagonist-centric drabble that…Hell, I explained it up there. Just look up.

**Summary:** Also, I've been playing more of White 2… I'm in Driftveil now. And, I'm sorry, but… I really don't love Hugh anymore. To me, he's like a Barry/Silver hybrid that I can't fawn over. At best he's a friend. Cheren, however… I really do love him, guys! I thought that I'd switch off of him and move on to the next bishie, which I usually do, but apparently not. Love him~~~~~ I named myself Mrs. Cheren in the Avenue.

**Roles**

_What is it like to become a main character?_

.

It's like those last few seconds before sleep, when your body feels leaden with tiredness and there isn't a coherent thought in your head. Your breaths are

_st-_

_stut-_

_stuttering_

before falling into a steady rhythm, and you didn't mean to blink but you did and when your eyes open again you realize it's morning. And you try to remember what you dreamed of, but either you only remember part of it or it's only darkness. It's only fog.

Although for us, it wasn't like waking from the fog.

It was like waking into it.

.

It's like being shipped away to boarding school and never being allowed to go back home. It's like stealing someone's name and being forced to live their life. It's like one day you're living in black and white, and the next day the world's in colour. Except it's not like that, not really, because those colours are bright enough to hurt your eyes and _ithurtsithurtsithurtssodamnb adly _and

sometimes I just wish we were all blind.

.

I miss being no one. Things weren't easier back then, but they were a different kind of hard.

I miss not getting dirty looks, fearful glances. I miss not being stared at, whispered about. I miss not wondering why _we're _the ones being treated as pariah, even though we're supposed to be the most important pawns in this game.

_{Because none of us know how to play chess, not really: we just fumble our way through and flip the board whenever we lose, scattering the bishops and knights and toppling those towers because we have to take it out on something, everything, anything.}_

.

All of this is something I can describe only in run-on sentences.

Proper ones always seem to cut me off.

.

Some days, I dream of my mother. I dream of a house and suppertime and experiencing a Restart for the first time, watching as my surroundings flaked off in pixels.

I dream of laughter and teasing. I dream of friends and fights and forever, of gasping for air as we told secrets and grew older and thinking, _We're safe, there's a one-in-a-million chance we'll get picked, we'll be okay._

I dream of seasons blending into each other, of heat turning into falling leaves turning into snowflakes turning into rain turning into me being picked, me being given an identity.

I wake into fog again

and again

and

.

I just miss being myself, you know?

Now who I am is decided for me.


	210. Anonymous

**Disclaimer:** Guy: Haha, sorry ^^; And not really, I haven't had a gloomy update in… *counts on fingers* ten chapters! Olih: Thank you ; w ; Mitsy: Happy (late) Halloween to you, too! And sorry : C Aw well; more of Hugh for you then, right? ; ) And I still like him, I'm just not in _love _with him, is all. Mewtwo: ^.^ Kasumi: Awwww D : America would've been AWESOME. Still, Katniss is pretty kickass ; ) Puppy: Ooooh, awesome ; ) Deltra: I've missed you and your long reviews ; w ; And what a beautiful review that was! The best compliment I could ever receive was that something I wrote was relatable. Hearing that something I wrote struck a chord in someone, or that something I wrote stuck with someone, is incredibly high praise in my eyes. Therefore, that something I wrote connected with your thoughts makes me...not happy, per se, but just really, truly satisfied. And to be honest, I used to have thoughts like that too. Don't we all? We are all people drowning in a sea of billions; billions of which are more talented, more beautiful, smarter, etc. My opinion is that it _doesn't matter- _You are you, and no one can ever be you. No one can ever replicate you. Your story is completely your own, and no one will ever recreate your thoughts, your words, your voice. Everyone is an original. Whether you reach world-renown status or not… well, your name being remembered is different from people remembering you as an individual.

…

I don't really know where I was going with that ^^; I'm sorry. I think what I wanted to say was that I was incredibly flattered to hear that. So yeah. Mirage: Thanks for the alert/favourite!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Various characters from the games and manga.

**Summary:** It's up to the reader to decide what is written by who. Even I'm not sure: I only have two or three letters that I wrote from a certain character's perspective, to be honest. (And excuse the shoddy writing; I'm a little out of practice.)

**Anonymous**

.

_So, all the English teachers in our grade are forcing all the classes to write these anonymous confessions and are making them into some handwritten chainmail thing. Such BS. I, for one, don't want all you shitheads reading my stuff. So whoever's reading this, fuck off. _

* * *

><p><em>I like the idea: I think it's important that we reflect on ourselves. I mean, I know that there are a lot of things I want to tell someone, but I feel like my parents and friends might judge me for it. Some things are just easier to write down. <em>

_So, here's my confession: _

_Me and one of my friends don't have any classes together, and at lunchtime we don't really have any time to talk. We've been friends since forever, and we text each other, but… it's just not the same. Neither of us can make time to meet up. And even when we do get a moment alone, all we can say is, 'We haven't talked in forever!' because we don't have anything else to talk about. We always end up making small talk, which is something we never used to do. _

_The thing is, is that I don't miss her that much. Yes, I have this hollow ache in my chest, but it's just a small sort of pinch. Becoming more and more disconnected to your best friend should feel awful. It should tear you apart. But it just doesn't. I wish it did hurt, because the alternative is making me feel like a terrible person._

* * *

><p><em>2 the letter-writer above me: u aren't terrible. That's happened 2 me b4ore. : ) <em>

_Confession: _

_I'm jealous of my BFFs. In pics they always look so perfect, and then there's me. I'm the ugliest in the group. Guys only come up when they want 2 talk to 1 of my friends, never to me. No one pays attention 2 me. I wish that some1 would take an interest in me for once. ) : But I know that that won't happen, bcuz why would any1 choose me when there are so many other, prettier girls around? _

_Sometimes I wish I was a guy. They don't have to deal with this stupid self-esteem stuff._

* * *

><p><em>Person above me: I'm a boy and I have self-esteem issues. (I would nit-pick at how you put emoticons in a handwritten letter, but that's too bothersome.) It drives me nuts that people think that only girls have to deal with that. All I ever read about is how the media is destroying the self-esteem of teenage girls, but what about teenage boys? We have to look at all these men in movies and television and know that that's what girls are looking for. They're looking for their 'Prince Charmings' and chiselled movie stars, not real guys.<em>

_So, confession:_

_I hate the way I look. I've changed my hair style and gotten rid of my glasses, but I still can't like myself. I don't think I ever will. _

* * *

><p><em>First letter-writer: I'm not allowed to guess who you are, but I think I know. No one else is that bitter.<em>

_Second letter-writer: That sounds bitchy to me, but I don't really know. I'm not in your position. _

_Third letter-writer: Hey, girl, I'm sure you're really pretty. Don't get so down; you'll find someone, someday._

_Letter-writer above me: Wow. I don't think I've ever heard a guy say that before. Which leads me to my own confession._

_Confession:_

_I forget that boys have feelings. Even though I love my dad, I see the boys at school and think, 'What douchebags.' I mean, it's not like all the guys I've met have been terrible- there has been a few really, really nice ones, even- but it's a knee-jerk reaction now. I think that they're awful until proven otherwise. I don't think that they're capable of loving; all I think is that they want to get into a girl's pants. I think that they're all arrogant potheads that dress in shitty clothes and only care about themselves._

_But the letter above mine reminded me again that boys are human. Of course they are. They have feelings and friendships and they have to deal with the crap that everyone has to deal with. _

_So thanks for that. Whenever I start thinking those things again, I'll think of you and all of the other nice boys I've met. _

* * *

><p><em>Confession:<em>

_The person above me is kind of right. Me and my friends are assholes. _

_But the thing is, is that I don't want to be. I don't want to talk shit about people. I mean, I laugh along and stuff, but afterwards I just feel sick._

_I want to tell them to knock it off, but I don't know what they'll do. (Call me gay? Think I'm stupid? I don't know. Probably none of those things, but still.) I always tell myself, 'Yeah. Okay. Grow a pair. Starting next Monday, stick up for those people.'_

_But I don't think I ever will._

* * *

><p><em>(I don't really want to do this, but I feel like I should. I would feel guilty about reading all of these and then not contributing anything.)<em>

_Confession:_

_I'm scared that I'm not good enough. Yes, I'm smart- but there are smarter people. Yes, I'm talented- but there are people that are more talented than I'll ever be. And it bothers me sometimes. I act like it doesn't, but I get this pain in my stomach and no matter what I do it just stays there. I can't twist away from it._

* * *

><p><em>Confession:<em>

_I feel like I annoy people. Everyone always gets sick of me, and I can't tell if I'm just being paranoid or if I'm really disliked. Whenever I hear people laughing in class I get this prickling on the back of my neck, and I feel like they're laughing at me. _

_(Even my own dad acts annoyed with me. He's always been gruff, but he's always putting me down. Whenever he speaks harshly to me it feels like he's yelling. I cry really easily around him, and it makes me ashamed because when I'm with my friends I can just laugh everything off. I hate that I show him the worst side of me. I wish I could change.)_

* * *

><p><em>My turn.<em>

_Confession:_

_I'm going to miss high school. Yeah, I know it sucks, and it's stressful, but I've met and kept so many friends here. Once we leave, life will get in the way. We won't ever see each other again. We promise to see each other once in a while, but how can we promise that when we don't know what's going to happen? We can't. And it makes me sad._

* * *

><p><em>This isn't really a confession, but oh well. <em>

'_Confession' (Or, really, a rant): _

_I hate homophobes. I hate how they make being gay sound like a disease. Get over it already. Sexual orientation doesn't define a person. Even more, I hate the word. 'Homophobe'. It's not fear; it's discrimination. _

_I hate what people say about rape. I hate that women are taught not to get raped, instead of men getting taught not to rape. (And yeah, I know that that's been said before, and better, but it's worth repeating.)_

_I hate the girls in school I hear bragging about how much they've barfed over the weekend. I hate the cut marks I see on some girls' wrists. I hate it when I hear other girls calling someone a slut. I hate that other girls call them all attention-seekers._

_Throwing up isn't trendy. Dressing in scanty clothing doesn't give you a right to demean that person. Wearing what you want and being in the wrong place at the wrong time does not mean that you were 'asking to be raped'. Being a gay man or woman doesn't give anyone the right to treat you anything less than what you deserve._

_So all of you? Grow up._

* * *

><p><em>Letter-writer above me: Well said. <em>

_Anyways, here's mine._

_Confession:_

_I've never experienced the feeling of beautiflies in my stomach, or my heart racing when I see a certain someone's face. Some people tell me that I'm just hard to win over, but I'm scared that I'm broken. What if I can't feel romantic love? What if I'm broken? I just don't know. _

_Some days I tell myself, 'Don't worry. It's only because no one has given you a reason to fall in love yet.' But people fall in love for no reason every day. _

_(Am I frigid? I hope not._

_(Because every night, the only thing I wish for is love.)_

* * *

><p><em>Confession:<em>

_I was bullied by my friends' boyfriends a few years ago, and what they said to me still bothers me. They were the ones that first called me ugly, first made me feel not good enough. I've had low self-esteem ever since. _

_And the worst part? It's that my friends only apologized after. It's that I pretty much forced my friends to break up with their boyfriends, even though their boyfriends treated them as trophies, and me as complete shit._

_There was this one boy- a friend of the two guys my friends were dating- that asked me out because he was feeling left out. Not because he liked me, even as a friend. In fact, he said I wasn't 'that bad looking'. No. Instead he asked me out because he was bored._

_I rejected him. A year later, that same boy threw a plastic bottle at me, and my friends laughed. They didn't do anything. They fucking laughed. They let it happen._

_Now, this year my friend comes up to me and asks about that boy. She says, 'Why don't we like him again?'_

_I love my friends. Really, I do. But there's something about them letting those people treat me like that that tears my heart into pieces._

* * *

><p><em>All you guys are so serious about this. It's just an English assignment. Chill.<em>

_Confession:_

_I don't get why everyone is so sad. Yeah, things could be better, but they could be a hell of a lot worse, too._

* * *

><p><em>(I'm scared that someone will recognize my handwriting, but I've been wanting to say this since forever, so…)<em>

_Confession:_

_I want to be in a relationship, but I'm scared of having sex. The idea makes me sick to my stomach: how much it will hurt, all the things that could go wrong… It's terrifying to me. I know that if I ever get a boyfriend, he'll get fed up and leave me. And I don't know what to do about it. It's not something I can get passed so easily._

* * *

><p><em>Guy that told everyone to chill: No. I know that it's just an English assignment, but everyone has something bottled up. There's freedom in writing something down, in setting it free.<em>

_But I don't really have a confession. I have a question. And here it is:_

_I say 'I'm fine' even when I'm not, and I expect my best friends to notice. But they just don't. They just nod and accept my words, even though it's obvious that I'm not alright._

_Isn't that what friends are for?_

* * *

><p><em>Confession (I think that mine will be the only cheerful one in here):<em>

_I'm stoked on life right now. I finally got my courage up and asked out the girl I like, and she said that she liked me back! We even kissed. I still can't believe it. So to everyone that has a crush but is too scared to do anything about it: Just go for it! It's scary to go out of your comfort zone, but worth it._

* * *

><p><em>To the letter-writer above me: I'm scared that if I tell the boy I have a crush on that I like him, he'll say 'Ew'. I can't handle that, but I really can't see him saying anything else. And to the letter-writer that was talking about purging: Girls don't do it because they think it's trendy. Girls to do it because they need to feel good about themselves. <em>

_In any case, I think that mine is the last letter. I feel like I should say something that ties everything up, but life can't be tied into a neat little bow: there will always be loose, disconnected threads. _

_I don't even have a confession. But if I did have one, I guess all I would say is that I'm glad that these will be posted all over the school: I hope that at least one letter makes someone re-evaluate something about themselves. I hope someone reads one of these and says, 'Wow. That's like me.'_

_So to everyone that wrote a confession: thank you._

_I hope you'll take these words to heart._


	211. Microwave

**Disclaimer:** Midori: Thank you so, so much : ) Of course you don't have to review every chapter, haha; I'm just glad that you enjoy it. Serthery: Thanks for the follow! MewBlade: Thanks! And like I said, it's all up to you- though, for me the first one was either Gary or Silver : P Even I don't really know, haha. Olih: : ) Pokemon Guy: Fair enough. Alright. Mew: Aw, I'm sure that they'd appreciate that hug. Kasumi: Hm, it was a game/manga crossover. I guess a high school AU. Sorry that it was confusing! Deltra: Thank you for adding to the chain mail : ) And your guesses were great! Vivacissima: Thanks for the fave! Puppy: I wish mine did, too~ And thanks! Mitsy: I said it all in my PM : )

**Everyone, check out Ebaz's forum 'The Pokemon Competition Forum'! Participants are needed and it's **_**so **_**much fun!**

Question: _**EVERYONE, I'VE FINALLY MADE A TUMBLR!**_

My Answer: **My url is **_the-cantarella-of-odile_**! If you have a tumblr, please do tell me in your reviews/PMs! (I'm very excited, can you tell? X D)**

**Characters:** Hikari and Jun. Next up is Cheren!

**Summary:** So, this happened to me two nights ago X D

**Microwave**

"You should put some chocolate in there," Jun suggested, pointing at Hikari's bowl of ice cream.

She shook her head, getting out a spoon. "No, I'm good."

Ignoring her, he fished out a few extra chocolate bars from their Halloween stash and put them in the bowl. "It'll be good, trust me," he said, an eager grin worming its way onto his face. Sticking it in the microwave, he turned the timer to thirty seconds and pressed Start. "Just let me melt it for you."

She folded her arms, unimpressed, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. When it was done Jun opened the microwave door and set the bowl back down on the counter.

The two looked down at the liquefied ice cream that filled the bowl, and the completely solid chunks of chocolate bar that floated in it. Hikari palmed her face, while Jun flushed red in embarrassment.

Hikari's mother walked into the kitchen, her arms full of groceries. "Hey, you two- what is _that?"_

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"It was _her _idea!" Jun burst out, pointing at Hikari. "I told her it wouldn't work, but _nooo, _she just _had _to put her ice cream in the microwave."

Hikari scowled at him. "That's not t-"

"Hikari," her mother sighed, "sweetie, you should be old enough to know better."

"Mom, it was _Jun, _not m-"

"Stop trying to pin everything on Jun. Really, Hikari, you should treat your friends better."

"But M-"

"No buts." Heaving another sigh, her mother walked out of the room.

Silence, again.

"'Kari, I-"

"Shut it, Jun, or I swear I'll pour that ice cream soup all over you."


	212. Christmas Spirit

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: Haha~ White Owl: Thank you for the favourite! And thanks so much for reviewing! Kasumi: Haha aw ) : Yeah, it happened to me. I was Hikari in that scenario. Jun was my dad -_- MewBlade: Haha, I think everyone has to have at least ONE bad/unsuccessful moment with the microwave. MewMew: X D Oh dear. Olih: Do it! (Except for me it wasn't a trick my dad was DEAD SERIOUS it was the definition of a facepalm-worthy moment, I swear) Mitsy: Yay, stalk me!~ Ampharos: BELIEVE ME I AM EQUALLY AS HAPPY : D Lumpy: Omg you did *Hugs* Kasumi: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! One of my personal favourites is my haiku piece, so I'm glad you enjoyed it : ) Penny: Penny! *Glomps* I've missed you! Shadowknight: Thanks for the favourite! Tri: IT'S FINE THANKS FOR REVIEWING : ) Gracidea: Thanks so very much for the compliment, and for reviewing! (Even if Mewtwo did force you to, haha) Ice Cream Fan: I certainly can! SayaNightshade: Thanks for the fave and alert! Darkened Dusk: Thank you for the alert! FinalPower: Thank you : ) StarryEyed: Ahh, okay : 3 That's a very cute request, I can do that.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** N.

**Summary:** First off, I am so sorry: sorry for being off for so long, and sorry for not letting any of you know. Secondly, in my defense, I haven't been totally inactive; I've managed to rewrite up until the seventh chapter of my Last Train Home. Last but not least, happy holidays! No matter what you celebrate, I hope you have a good one.

**Christmas Spirit**

.

.

.

N's shoes left prints in the snow as he trekked through the White Forest. Sleet fell through the canopy of leaves above, splattering onto the roof of his umbrella. He counted each _plop_, finding an absent sort of comfort in the numbers.

He was just about to exit the forest when a small noise caught his attention. Turning around, he spotted a small group of magbys huddling together. They pressed close to each other, taking shelter in the thicket. They whimpered whenever the sleet hit them, obviously hating the wetness.

He stopped. Without a second thought he doubled back, almost running in his haste. Murmuring soothing words to make sure that they wouldn't be frightened, he crouched down beside them, and held the umbrella over their heads.

_But, _they said in their language, pressing themselves against his legs and climbing onto his lap for warmth, _d__on't you have someplace else to be, human?_

"It's Christmas, and Christmas is best spent with friends. And we are _all _friends." N settled back on his heels in the cold, wet snow, and smiled. "It would be nice if people could realize that."


	213. Uninterested

**Disclaimer:** A few things:

**1. I am so incredibly sorry for being off for so long, and for not replying to PMs. School has been insane, and my email got hacked, making it difficult to know when someone has PMed me. I am so, so sorry to anyone that I worried with my absence. **

**2.** **I have deleted a few chapters of **_**Love**_ **because I submitted them to my high school Yearbook, and the one I picked to send in got accepted \ ^w^ / However, because of that, you won't be able to review the first three or so of these chapters.**

**3. You are still free to send in requests, but please don't be offended if I never get around to writing it. I just don't have as much free time as I used to ^^;**

**(4. Autumn, of course we're still friends! I was really worried when I never heard back from you; I'm glad to hear that you're okay. You were one of the first people I met on here.)**

Question: How has everyone been in my absence?

My Answer: I'd love to hear from everyone!

**Characters:** N X Uninterested!Reader.

**Summary:** A retelling of my N X Reader fic.

.

.

**Uninterested**

.

.

"(Name)?"

Your sleep-encrusted eyes opened a crack. You'd know that voice anywhere. "N, it's-" You glanced blearily at the clock "- - one in the morning."

"Yes," he said without an ounce of shame. Your mattress squeaked when he sat down on its edge, and a stray lock of his hair tickled your face.

Sighing, you cocooned yourself further in your blankets, peeved at being woken up. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll leave._

No such luck.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked next.

Resigning yourself to the fact that he wasn't going to leave, you rolled over to face him. His eyes were like blue sparks in the gloom. "What do you think?"

"Well, judging by the puffiness of your eyes and general hostility-"

You sighed loudly, cutting him off. "That was a rhetorical question. What do you want, N?"

He blinked slowly. Now that you were getting accustomed to the dark, you could see that his hair was devoid of its usual hat: his bedclothes were rumpled, his wrists clear of the bangles he typically wore. "I wanted to test something." He glanced away. "I was speaking with Bianca…"

_Shit, not again. _

"…and she was telling me about kisses."

"Fascinating," you deadpanned, pulling the covers up to your face. "I'm happy that you discovered something new, but can you be socially awkward somewhere else?"

He cocked his head, seemingly unable to figure out your tone. "No," he said, drawing the word out uncertainly. "Bianca said that you kiss the ones you care about. You are the only one I care enough about to bestow a kiss. Bianca is an acquaintance, and I attempted to give one to Cheren, but he flailed and hit me. It was a rather unpleasant experience."

"You are _not_ kissing me."

"But I care about you."

You pulled down the covers to glare at him. "I swear to Arceus, I will put tar in your hair if you try to kiss me. Leave."

A petulant expression was seeping onto his face. "I simply want to test it out-"

"And _I _will simply throw you out the window if you try."

He lingered for a moment. Then, with a small sigh, he got up and began shuffling away.

You were just about to go back to sleep when something occurred to you. "Hey, hold up."

"Hm? What is it, (Name)?"

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Ah. Well, your skylight tends to be unlocked…"

Needless to say, the former king of Team Plasma woke up with tar in his hair the next morning.


	214. Ice

**Disclaimer:**

Question: Also, who's excited for X/Y?

My Answer: Although I was holding out for an R/S/E remake, I am!

**Characters:** Isshushipping. (N X Touya.)

**Summary:** When they finally do find each other again, it's in the throne room in which they had said goodbye.

**Ice**

.

.

"_I've been worried about the people that believed in me."_

.

.

It is cold in the throne room.

N Harmonia steps in through the frozen doors, boots crunching across a carpet stiff with frost. Snow falls across the windows like drapes, the crumbling walls useless at keeping out the chill.

Despite it all, he feels warm. His cheeks are flushed, his head hot from all the formulas running through it—formulas that are falling apart on him, that are shattering and oxidizing and splitting like atoms as the name finally leaves his lips.

"Touya."

.

.

"_Is it because of that trainer that my heart wavers now?"_

.

.

It is cold in the throne room, but the words N speaks feel like branding irons on his tongue. "It seems that I've… found you again," he says, and his voice breaks. He had never rehearsed what he would say- never thought out the perfect equation for their reunion- but Touya's here and N's here and N doesn't quite know how to feel now that they're both together. "I wonder if you made your dream come true?"

He's talking too fast, and he knows it. The words are tangling in his throat, coming out in all the wrong order, but his body's flashing _hotcoldhotcold _and he has taken off his cap and is twisting it in his fingers. "No, I'm sure that you have. If anyone could, it's you."

.

.

"_There is a trainer I want to tell how I feel."_

.

.

It is cold in the throne room. It's such a far cry from their last battle together, when the room was filled with fire and shouting and the clashing of wills. N grips his hat tighter and bows his head, long hair falling forwards to hide his face.

"It has been two years since we fought. Despite having opposed each other, you still believed in me. Do you remember? No, of course you do." He takes a quick breath, and says again, "Two years. Two years since we rode the ferris wheel together, and two years since Team Plasma disbanded. I never would have believe that Ghetsis would return. Especially with such a hideous formula." He finds that he can't meet the other boy's eyes, and turns his gaze to the ice crystals that hang from the ceiling instead- ice crystals formed by Ghetsis's abuse of kyruem's powers. "To harm the pokemon and people that live here in Unova... When I was informed, I found that I was… worried for you. And so I came back."

.

.

"_I will search for that trainer I battled two years ago, and…"_

.

.

It is cold in the throne room, but the tears that spill down N Harmonia's face are hot.

"I had never imagined that he would go this far. I am so sorry, Touya." N presses his fingers to the ice crystal, against the place where Touya's are sealed in ice, and looks into eyes that have been lifeless for far too long. "Ever since I left, I have been searching for you. I just… I'm sorry for being too late." He doesn't understand love- has never had it explained to him, has never seen it while growing up in the castle- but he does understand that without Touya his theorems will forever be incomplete.

"I'm sorry for finding you like this, Touya," he says, and his tears drip onto feet encased in ice as he tries to hold a hand that will never be able to hold him back.

.

.

"…_I plan to say thank you."_


	215. Of Heavy Crowns and Heavier Hearts

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** N; implied Isshushipping.

**Summary:** Similar to _Haiku Hearts and Origami Ends._

**Of Heavy Crowns and Heavier Hearts**

_Oh please, would you take me back to the start?_

.

.

.

.

N is just a boy;

Peter Pan incarnate.

One who is leashed to

.

.

.

.

the woods rather than

society; to whimsy,

and formulas that

.

.

.

.

clink and rattle in

his mind like crowns and chains and

all things breakable.

_._

_._

_._

_._

N is the boy who

was never meant to grow up:

his potential is

.

.

.

.

locked in that castle,

among the ramps and rugs and

clouds that spin like stars.

.

.

.

.

Nightmares fog his mind;

he falls into them, into

dragons and fate and

.

.

.

.

_him_. Always him. _Black._

N awakes on the cold floor,

blinks, and remembers-

.

.

.

.

remembers Black's eyes,

Ferris wheel lights, the hope of

their hands, intertwined.

.

.

.

.

_(Remembers Black's eyes,_

_blood everywhere, that hope gone._

_Gone forever, now.) _

.

.

.

.

N is just a boy

that has forgotten the taste

of summer skies.

.

.

.

.

There's a part of him

that believes that he doesn't

want to remember.


	216. Bubbles

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Marlon X Roxie (I'm not sure about their ship name.)

**Summary:** Swimming in the rain was more romantic than it sounded.

**Bubbles**

_._

_._

The water was warmer than the air outside, and Roxie sank into it gratefully, letting it cover her shoulders. Marlon had disappeared- somewhere under the surface, presumably- and Roxie entertained herself by watching the rain hit the waves, forming tiny bubbles everywhere.

Bored now, she made a game of popping the bubbles with her lips. She was so focused on it that she didn't see Marlon surface in front of her until her lips were on his.

She broke the accidental kiss. "What the hell was that for, you idiot?" she cried, swiping at her mouth.

He laughed, flopping onto his back in a float. "Relax, Rox," he sighed, shutting one eye in a lazy wink. "Your kissy face was cute, is all."

Colouring, she dunked his head in an effort to hide her embarrassment.


	217. Halloween

**Disclaimer:**

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Morty. (Along with cameos of Leaf, Amber, Gold, Giovanni, Red, and Eusine); hinted Morty X Eusine.

**Summary:** Writing this was depressing.

**Halloween **

.

.

Halloween has always been Morty's favourite time of year.

He goes up on his tip toes, straining to light the candle he has placed on the windowsill. Losing his balance, the eight-year-old begins to fall, and the lighter clatters to the floor-

When suddenly slender arms encircle his own, and hoist him gently back onto his feet.

"Whoopsies," someone laughs, and he turns to find a teenage girl standing behind him. A cheeky grin splits her lips, and the eyes that gleam beneath her hat are a leafy shade of green. "You should be more careful next time, huh?"

Morty blinks watery eyes back at her, and smiles. "Who are you?"

She makes a dismissive noise, and flaps her hand at him. Her long brown hair sways with the movement. "You don't really need to know that, now do you?" Stooping down in her short red skirt, she picks up the lighter and places it back in his hand. "And should you really be playing with fire?"

"I'm lighting candles so that wandering ghosts can find their way home," he answers, his expression warm and youthful in the gloom. "I do it every year."

"And do you believe in those?" She's still teasing, but Morty thinks there's a sudden sadness about her. "Ghosts, I mean?"

"Yep," he says. "Because ghosts are people too, you know. To not believe in ghosts is to not believe in people."

Turning his back on her, he carefully reaches up, and successfully lights the candle.

When he turns back around, she's gone.

.

"_Honey, who were you talking to just now?"_

"_Huh? Oh, this lady just helped me with the lighter. Don't worry about it, Mum."_

.

Morty is ten when he moves from Lavender Town to Ecruteak.

"Are you new here?" a girl asks. He can tell right away that she's younger than him: her cheeks are round and smiling, and the little white dress she wears is laden with lace and frills.

"Yes," Morty answers shyly. In reply the girl tosses turquoise hair over her shoulder and sweetly says, "Oh, that's so nice! I grew up here too, you know." She beams at him, closing her eyes as she smiles. "What's your name?"

"Morty. What's yours?"

"Amber," she answers warmly, and catches his hand in both of hers. "It's so nice to meet you, Morty! I haven't made a new friend in such a long time." She shakes his hand once, twice, and positively glows with excitement. "I can't stay long, but I promise that you'll like Ecruteak! Life here is _wonderful."_

.

"_Mum! Mum! I made a new friend!"_

"_Oh, that's nice, sweetie. What was his name?"_

"_It was a girl! She said her name was Amber."_

"_Amber…? Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_O-oh. Nothing, honey. Go out and play some more, would you? I need to talk to your father about something."_

.

Morty is twelve. While other boys his age are out practicing football and playing video games, he's walking through the graveyard, stepping over bouquets and taking the time to read over each headstone because he knows that no name deserves to be forgotten.

One day he finds a dark-haired boy lounging on a tomb, twirling his baseball hat between his fingers.

"What are you doing here, little man?" the teen asks, not even bothering to sit up.

"Grave rubbings," Morty replies, holding up the pencil and paper he's been carrying around. The teen blinks, as if surprised at receiving an answer, but otherwise doesn't comment. "Could you move, please? I want to collect the one you're sitting on."

"This one?" The boy's smile falters, and he runs a hand through his choppy black hair. "I dunno. He was pretty much a nobody."

"Nobody's no one." The words slip out from between Morty's lips, rising like vapour into the air. "Everyone's someone."

The teen peers closer at Morty, his metallic eyes narrowing into a squint. Then he starts to grin, and says: "That's a good attitude you have there, kid. Don't ever lose it, okay?"

Brushing nonexistent dirt off of his jeans, he puts his hat back on and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his red-and-black jacket. He turns, and takes only two steps before the fog swallows him whole.

.

"_Hey, Dad! I'm home."_

"_Hello, Morty."_

"_Hm? What're you watching?"_

"_The News was just doing a story on the ex-Champion of Johto, Gold Yuu. It's the anniversary of his death today."_

"_O-oh…"_

"_Yes, it's very sad. He's buried in the cemetery on the outskirts of town, actually. Did you happen to see any camera crews when you were out there?"_

"_N-no, nothing like that…"_

"_Hm. Well, okay. Wash up for dinner, alright? Your mother made spaghetti."_

_._

Morty is fourteen, and he doesn't smile as much anymore. Realisation has a tendency to do that, you know: it comes on slowly, like the steady beating of a drum, and your smile fades away to the same rhythm.

Sitting at the windowsill, he watches as the rain pours. On the street below a lone man walks, his dark suit blending into the equally dark sidewalk. The _R _emblazoned on his chest is the colour of blood, and is the only colour in the otherwise monochrome world.

Morty thinks he looks sad, that man. Like one of those people that wasted all of his second chances.

Like someone who went knocking at Death's door early.

.

"_Hey, Morty. What are you looking at?"_

_"Oh, hey, Dad. Nothing much. I was just wondering why that man isn't carrying an umbrella."_

"_Haha, Morty, c'mon now. You're fourteen; you've got to stop telling stories like that. We both know there's no one out there."_

.

On his sixteenth birthday, Morty is given a pokemon. It's a ghastly, and its sharp-toothed smile almost- _almost- _makes up for its trainer's solemn face.

(Morty thinks that's why his mother caught it for him.)

"So you're a Ghost pokemon, then?" He has an insomnaic's voice, now: the words just barely manage to stitch themselves together before they fall from his mouth, as tired and achy as he is.

The pokemon glances at him, still smiling.

Morty breathes out, keeping his eyes trained on the graveyard in front of them. A young man in a red baseball cap wanders through the mist, his frostbitten fingers loose at his sides. A small yellow shape, made indistinct by the fog, follows behind him. "You can see them too, can't you?"

He takes its laugh as an affirmation.

.

"_Well, your laugh is annoying, but… It will be nice to have someone that doesn't think I'm insane." _

.

Morty is eighteen, and he thinks that he has finally come to terms with himself. He stays in his gym among the dimmed lights and floating candles, and decides that if he can't see the outside world, the outside world can't see him, either.

When a challenger emerges from the darkness and smiles at him, he reaches out to brush his fingers against his wrist to check for a pulse, not expecting to find one.

Instead, a heartbeat dances under his fingertips, just as warm and alive as he is.

"What's your name?" he asks, and the boy- his age, with tousled brown hair and a kadabra at his side- smiles all the wider, taking his hand to shake.

"Eusine."

And Morty finds his smile beginning to come back, just a little.


	218. Lionhearted

**Disclaimer:** Puppy: I'm glad! Ebaz: *Picks you up and spins you around* And seeing your review gave me major nostalgia, back to two summers ago when I used to grin like an idiot whenever I saw that someone had reviewed this fic. Kasumi: *hugs you back* I've missed you, too! I submitted 'Short-Circuit', which was an Oldrivalshipping prose-y type drabble. Thanks : ) Tri: THANKS TRI I MISSED YOU TOO. Mocking J: Thank you so much! Mitsy: GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. *squishes your cheeks* Your reviews always make me grin; thanks~ And I hope we get 3D R/S/E, too! How cool would that be? Pokekid and Ji Shi: Thank you both so much for all your reviews! They were incredibly fun to read, and I'm very grateful for them. Olih: Thanks! Oh, and Marlon and Roxie are gym leaders from B/W2 : )

Question: How would you react if they made a new Pokemon series targeting teen viewers? What would you want the plot to be? (From Pokekid)

My Answer: Well, considering the Pokemon Origins special is coming out in October, I'm pretty happy with that! Personally, though, I wish that they would convert Pokespe into an anime.

**Characters:** Dawn X May, for Jack.

**Summary:** High school AU.

**Lionhearted**

_She trembles, when all she wants to do is roar._

.

.

It didn't start at a young age _{or at least, May _thinks_ it didn't}._ When they were all children playing pretend, she was happy to play the princess, locked away in her imaginary tower and waiting for her prince to save her.

_{She still finds beauty in that fantasy; still imagines how it would feel to have strong arms around her as they ride into the sunset, still sighs and smiles when she imagines Prince Charming kneeling with flowers in hand. But there's another part of her- an achy, still-budding part- that finds the idea of a girl rescuing her just as appealing, if not more.}_

.

.

How it did start _{or so she thinks}_ is like this: when she's sixteen, a new girl moves into town. May doesn't think much of her- she has hair like the calm waters of Lake Rage, and eyes even bluer than that- but she doesn't catch May's eye right away, and May's not interested in getting to know her. _Dawn,_ someone says her name is, and May shrugs it off; she has her own friends, and doesn't really need any more.

Until they get paired up for an assignment.

_{It's such a cliché; May should have saw it coming—but she didn't, and so it took her off guard. It took her off guard how much they had in common, and how quickly they became friends. Thinking back to it, she can't even remember _how _exactly they became friends: it was like they fell into step with each other immediately. And that was how May thought of her: as a friend._

_{That is, up until she realized that that wasn't how she thought of her at all.}_

.

.

They aren't that close _{which rings the bell that is her heart, and sends disappointment pealing through her body like sound} _and don't see each other often, and it doesn't bother May at first. But there are moments- moments where Dawn lays her head in May's lap, moments when May's cheeks burn in not-quite-embarrassment- that make fear wake in the back of her mind. Dawn is beautiful and May finds her eyes lingering places they shouldn't, and _wearen'tevencloseI'mjustoverreactingthisisn'twhatI thinkitis._

_{Feelings are like weeds, May finds: you don't have to nurture them for them to snake up and around your heart, looping around and around until they have you in a stranglehold. But she doesn't admit it, even to herself, because she's sixteen and she just isn't ready for that yet._

_{She isn't sure that she ever will be.}_

.

.

"My dad almost saw the cuts on my wrists today," Dawn says, and May freezes in more ways than one. Words collect in her cheeks but she can't breathe them out, and her hand reaches, only to let it fall. _{She's happy that she's being confided in but she's so very sad and scared and all the emotions tangle on her tongue, rendering it useless.}_

"I'm sorry," May whispers, useless, and she wants to put her hand over Dawn's but just can't bring herself to. She doesn't want to fix Dawn but she wants her to be _happy, _and she doesn't know how to go about making that happen.

"It's okay," Dawn says. A smile cracks across her face, made to appease, but May stares through it with an unconvinced smile of her own.

_{May can't remember how it got this way, and she doesn't know how to help. She doesn't want to fix her, but she wants her to be happy: she wants to soothe and comfort and make her laugh, but May knows that she always flocks towards broken birds and it's a slow knife to her stomach. _

_{May just doesn't understand how Dawn can make her so happy, when she herself is so sad.}_

.

.

If Dawn is sunlight then May is an overcast day, tentative and bleak and wistful. May watches as Dawn walks into the classroom, and things don't get brighter but May can feel a grin warm her face, impossible to reign in.

Dawn leaves her a note every once in a while, trite and silly and brimming with inside jokes. White starbursts bloom inside May's heart, white-hot and fleeting, and she tucks each note away for safe-keeping.

"If you could kiss one person in our school without any repercussions, who would you choose?" someone asks during a sleepover, and Dawn's face is the first thing May thinks of. She tries to think of someone- _anyone- _else, but can't.

_{_Idon'thaveacrushIdon'tIdon't_ she thinks, but cries anyway because it's impossible to fool yourself. The facts come crashing onto her head, and she twists and turns and wants to scream because all the beautiflies in her stomach are making her sick and she hates it when she catches herself worrying about what to wear around her. She hates herself and hates these feelings and hates the mere thought of admitting it out loud, because she can just picture her parents' faces and the shock taking root in her friends' expressions. They'd feel awkward swimming or sleeping in the same bed together; they'd single her out, avoid her gaze; they'd treat her _differently, _and the knowledge is a hammer to her heart._

{I don't, _she thinks again, but _I can't_ is what echoes sadly through her mind.}_

.

.

"You're brilliant," Dawn says.

"You're so cute."

"You're amazing."

"You're gorgeous."

"You are, too," May says back every time, because she's a rabbithearted girl and it makes her sick to the core. _{She falters, when all she wants to do is flee. She trembles, when all she wants to do is roar. She wants to kiss her cheek and hold her hand and stroke the hair back from her face, but there is a vacancy in her heart that tells her it's all for naught and she was never one to take chances.}_

.

.

"What are you writing?" Dawn asks, and May's eyes catch on her face because _Wow, I never knew you wore glasses, and they're so incredibly lovely on you; I wish you wore them more often. _

"Something unimportant," May answers, and she hopes that the breathlessness in her voice goes by unnoticed.

Dawn leans closer, smiles. _{And it takes May back to the time where their embrace lasted longer than it should've, and finally, _finally, _gives in and admits to herself that it meant something more.} _"Is it finished yet?"

"Not yet, no." May flips the journal shut, slips the pen between the pages. "But I hope I end it soon, one way or another."

_{Back when she was a child, it never occurred to her that a princess could fight, but it occurs to her now: donning a gown and wielding a sword, May wishes that someone had painted that picture for her as a child. Maybe she would have grown up stronger, braver. Lionhearted._

_{But, she thinks, she's not done growing yet. There's still time._

_{And she'll do all she can to grow into the person she wants to be, whether other people approve of that person or not.}_

_._

_._

_fin._


	219. Mon Cheri

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to everyone for their support, as well as their lovely comments! I love you all!

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Reader Insert x Team Flare!Sycamore.

**Summary:** You come across an acquaintance in the depths of the Team Flare base, but not in the way you've come to expect. (As per request.)

**Mon Cheri**

.

.

.

Hot breath washes over your face, and in a rush of movement you find yourself pressed against the wall of the Team Flare base. The tile is cold against your back, and there's a leg pressing between your thighs, pinning you in place: someone's body is flush against your own, their body hot and lean against yours. Your panicked breaths rattle in the base of your lungs, and your hands lift, trying to push the Team Flare member away-

"Tsk, tsk. How pitiful, _mon cheri." _

Your breath hitches before stopping completely, and your hands drop to your sides, limp with shock. _No. No, it—it can't be… _"Professor?"

He chuckles, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear. "I thought better of my hand-picked prodigy. It seems I chose wrong, _non?"_

"No," you say again, stupidly. You're weak with the shock of it all, and he turns his head to the side, stubble scraping gently against your cheek. "Professor, how could you—I thought-"

His calloused thumb brushes over your bottom lip, and against your will you can feel your body go slack. His face is mere inches from yours, his lashes flicking against yours with every blink of his blue eyes, and his leg presses more forcefully against you as his hands begin to sweep up your sides. He smirks at your expression, and the quirk of his lips sends a spike of warmth curling low in your abdomen.

"You're ruining all of my plans. You need to be—how do you say?—punished." His fingers press hot against your wrists, and you feel the sudden cold press of metal against your skin—you jerk, and the clinking of manacles reaches your ears.

"Professor," you try to say, but the whisper dies in your throat. His laugh sends warmth spiking in your lower abdomen, and his hands ghost up the back of your neck before settling in your hair, winding locks of it around his fingers. He pulls at the tips of your hair, forcing your head back, and you feel him duck his head to graze his teeth along your exposed neck.

_"Professor-"_

"Call me Augustine." His lips spell the words out against your skin, and he releases your hair to curl his hands around your waist instead, pressing bruises into your flesh. He claims your mouth with his own, and all you can do is gasp into the kiss as his fingers slowly begin to travel downwards.


	220. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer:** Merry Christmas, everyone! I love you all, and hope that you have the best holiday possible ^^ ((Lyrics and title sampled from Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'.))

Question: What are you asking for for Christmas?

My Answer: I asked for quite a few things, but _The World Ends With You _is at the top of my list.

**Characters:** Reader Insert x Red.

**Summary:** Red's mouth is hot against yours, and fierce in a way that is unknown to you. (Giftfic for Ebaz. You're a beautiful girl and an even more amazing friend. Have a wonderful Christmas- you deserve it!)

**She Will Be Loved**

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind spending every day<em>

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

* * *

><p>Red's mouth is hot against yours, and fierce in a way that is unknown to you: he presses you back against the wall, one hand cushioning your head while the other wraps around your waist. Rain falls around you in sheets, plastering your clothes to your body. Droplets race down both of your faces like sweat, dangling from your lips and making your kisses sweet with rainwater.<p>

When you break for air, you find that tears are still beading your eyelashes. Everything from before comes flooding back, every insecurity hitting you like a battering ram. _I'm so clingy. Such a big nose; such thick eyebrows. Bad fashion sense. Idiot. Bad friend, bad person, bad-_

He buries his fingers further into your hair, tilting your head up so that his lips can move against yours. His other hand is clutching at you tightly, almost as if he's afraid you'll disappear; you can feel one of your arms twitch up, your palm sliding against the hard muscle that lays beneath his shirt, made transparent by the rain. Your other hand reaches up to tangle in his wet curls.

He kisses you with passion, with desperation, with a love that speaks volumes. And when he pulls back for just a moment, he voices his thoughts for the first time since you've met him.

"I wish you saw yourself the way I see you," he says, dark eyes flashing up to meet yours, and he doesn't give you time to respond before pressing your mouths together once more.


	221. Stolen

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics and title sampled from Dashboard Confessional's 'Stolen'.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Onesided implied Silver X N.

**Summary:** Silver's face is different when he sleeps. (Giftfic for Silver, with love.)

**Stolen**

* * *

><p><em>Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed; too early to say goodnight<em>

* * *

><p>Silver's face is different when he sleeps.<p>

N gazes down at the redhead, cataloging the lack of scowl lines creasing the skin between his eyebrows and the way his hair lays fanned out against the grass. Creeping closer, N leans over the other boy's prone form, almost mesmerized by the slight part of his lips and the unguarded slope of his shoulders.

_(Inwardly, he begins to start solving the formula for this: factoring in the lack of consciousness, and therefore, the lack of defensiveness that the boy seems to carry with him like a second skin; adding in the fact that Silver must be exhausted, to simply leave himself vulnerable like this.)_

_(The realization that N feels a tug of—dare he call it concern?—is a factor that he multiplies by zero.)_

"Come along, zoroark," he murmurs, and his friend's knowing snicker is enough to rattle him even further.

_(For how can he solve the equation that will save the world, if he can't even solve the equation that will let him figure out his own heart?)_


	222. When The World Gets Too Heavy

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics and title sampled from Panic! At the Disco's 'Always'.

Question:

My Answer:

**Characters:** Reader Insert X Steven Stone.

**Summary:** Anxiety is brimming within you, filling you up so high that you can picture it flooding out from your eyes, spilling into the sink in a torrent of shame and worthlessness. (Giftfic for Olih. Thanks for being wonderful. xoxoxo.)

**When The World Gets Too Heavy**

* * *

><p><em>put it on my back; I'll be your levy.<em>

* * *

><p>Anxiety is brimming within you, filling you up so high that you can picture it flooding out from your eyes, spilling into the sink in a torrent of shame and worthlessness. It collects in your lungs instead of air, and your thoughts are all blurring together in your head, hazed-over bursts of <em>Ican'tevendosimplethingswithoutfeelinglikethis <em>and _Remindmetojuststayinmyroomandneverleaveagainnotevernoteveragain._ Your breaths are coming shorter and shorter, and you run your hands through your hair, feeling as if you'll suffocate—

"Shhh." A hand that isn't your own covers your fingers, stilling their movement. "It's going to be okay. Don't feel bad about letting it out."

There's a sob lodged in your chest, and you can't get it out no matter how hard you try. One of Steven's hands slide down to rub slow, soothing circles on your back, while he uses the other to card his fingers through the knots you've created.

After holding you for a moment, he turns you around in his arms so that you can look into his face. Lines of seriousness cut into his face, aging his handsome features by a few years. His hair gleams a dull silver under the lights, and his eyes—as cool and steady as you've ever seen them—are fixed on you almost fondly.

"It's not bad or shameful to be feeling like this," he says, brushing a few strands away from your face. "What's important is that you're trying your best to work through it. I'm so proud of you, and I think that you're the bravest, most talented person I will ever have the luck of meeting."

His arms tighten around you in an embrace, and you hug him back fiercely, his chest solid and reassuring underneath your cheek. A faint, unfamiliar scent clings to his shirt, a remnant of his spelunking, and you close your eyes against the warmth and comfort it provides. His lips touch the crown of your head in the lightest of kisses, and for the first time in what seems forever, you manage to take in a deep, calming breath.


	223. In The Mines Below

**Disclaimer:** Hello everyone! I hope you've all been well.

**Characters:** Steven-centric./ Prompted by Ebaz.

**Summary:** Six-word-story challenge. Cross-posted from my tumblr account.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Mines Below<strong>

* * *

><p>He loses himself in winding tunnels.<p>

Under the earth feels like home

in a way he can't describe.


	224. What's Left In The End

**Disclaimer: **I've revised my profile! It's much cleaner now. I hope you're all enjoying Pokemon X/Y!

**Characters:** Sycamore-centric; Serena. Implied Perfectworldshipping.

**Summary:** Throughout the game, I had the sense that Sycamore was actually just leading the main character on; there's no way that you can be friends with a genocidal maniac your whole life and not know he's genocidal./ Prompted by silllygoosemuffin. Cross-posted from my tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Left In The End<strong>

* * *

><p>There isn't much of Geosenge left by the time he gets there. He takes <em>(unsteady)<em> measured steps towards the center of town, hands tucked into the pockets of his lab coat to_ (make sure no one sees them shaking) _protect them from the chill of the night air.

The ground slopes down under his shoes, steepening until it drops away into nothingness. Augustine stops at the edge of the abyss,and peers down into (_the tomb the abyss the burial site)_ crevice born from Team Flare's actions.

Augustine peers down into the abysmal darkness, and hears the hushed voices of the townsfolk only distantly. _"That brave young girl saved us all,"_they say._"The leader of Team Flare was aiming to destroy the world,"_they say.

_("Serena murdered Lysandre," is what they don't say. "Serena couldn't understand Team Flare's noble goals. No one could.")_

When someone says that Serena is being thrown a parade for her contribution to the world, Augustine smiles. He laughs.

And he slips on Lysandre's gloves, hands already curled into fists.


	225. Masks

**Disclaimer: **It's been a long time since I started this drabble collection—thank you all for sticking with me! You're what's made this such a valuable learning experience.

**Characters:** Chosenshipping.

**Summary:** Six-word-story challenge./Prompted by Midori. Cross-posted from my tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Masks<strong>

* * *

><p>Smile, and peel off the mask;<p>

he flinches under your gentle fingers,

his gray eyes wary and warm—

a combination that melts your heart

to cinders, to still-smoldering ashes.

"You aren't alone any more, Silver."


	226. Countdown for Mitsuru

**Disclaimer: **I hope you're all as excited for ORAS as I am!

**Characters:** Mitsuru/Wally-centric. Similar to my _Read This In Reverse _drabble, as it can be read either top-down or bottom-up.

**Summary:** _The clock hands reel backwards._/ The first installation of my drabble series commemorating Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire. For Ebaz, who makes me want to write again.

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown for Mitsuru<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>12<em>**

.

.

The clock hands reel backwards.

.

.

**_11._**

.

.

_"I lost to you, Yuki, but I'm not feeling down anymore. I have a new purpose in life. Together with my pokemon, I'm going to challenge gyms and become a great trainer. Please watch me, Yuki. I'm going to be stronger than you. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle,"_ you tell him, but you never leave that cave. You mean to, but your determination has long since frayed and your breaths rattle out of your lungs and you can take the boy from the hospital but you can't ever take the hospital from the child.

You wish you could do life over again and do it better, but you lived once and that's good enough, you suppose.

_(Try not to think about how your life is a poem that ends halfway, a song that cuts off just as the chorus begins; just lay on that cold stone floor and try not to wax poetic about it, tell yourself that you've been preparing yourself for this since you were old enough to walk. Cough blood into your palms and watch as it stains everything it comes into contact with.)_

Your gardevoir is so sad, so you force a smile, just for her.

.

.

**_10_**

.

.

Yuki's voice on the other end of the pokenav is low and lovely and sunlit. You close your eyes against it, let it warm the coldest corners of your heart.

_"One of these days, I'll catch up to you," _you say, just to hear him laugh. The wind stirs in your hair and you stare openly up into the sun, unblinking. You listen his exhale crackle through the receiver, synchronize your breathing with his.

It's the closest you ever come to a goodbye.

.

.

**_9_**

.

.

The first time you vomit blood, hunch over the toilet with your kirlia rubbing circles across your back and force yourself to admit that your life is all a build-up to nothing.

.

.

**_8_**

.

.

After night falls, pack your bags. The moon is dangling from a web of stars and you wish you could thank it for reminding you that there is more to life than waiting to die.

You carry your ralts in your arms, and soak in life untouched by scalpels and blood transfusions.

**_7_**

.

.

Your first battle against Yuki ends not in a bang, but in a whimper.

_"Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have pokemon and make them battle. That isn't what being a real trainer is about."_

Despite the loss, you feel like music. You take Yuki's calloused hand and shake it once, allowing yourself to linger. He lets you, and your heartbeat crescendos.

.

.

**_6_**

.

.

The day that they tell you you're going to die, release a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. Your ralts reaches up with a tiny hand, and you hold it to your cheek with a smile.

Your parents expect you to cry when they ship you off to Verdanturf. Instead you feel relieved to finally have their eyes off you.

.

.

**_5_**

.

.

You are fifteen when the rhythm of your life changes.

_"…Would you really come with me?" _

The grass sways wild and green under your feet, and your fingers clutch the pokeball as though it is your only lifeline. Your heart hammers against your ribcage like a fist banging on a door, begging it to open up, to let it free.

_"Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, right? Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly!"_

Yuki smiles at you with eyes that mirror the open sky, and it's the first time in your life that a smile directed at you isn't laced with pity. You feel a cough hitching in your throat and tuck it carefully under your tongue, grinning back at him with all that you're worth.

_"You throw a ball now, right? I… I'll do my best!"_

Your best has never been good enough but you try anyway: the capsule flies from your sweat-slicked hand and envelopes the pokemon in white. The ball twitches and rolls, and for the first time in your life you feel alive.

_"I did it… It's my… it's my pokemon!"_

Your best has never been good enough until now.

.

.

**_4_**

.

.

You are ten when you discover music.

The guitar strings bruise the pads of your fingers, but you continue despite your mother's protests and fluttering hands. The notes that you wring from the instrument are hideous but oh, they set you free.

.

.

**_3_**

.

.

Rehearse death all you want, but when the time comes succumb to stage fright, succumb to fear of the unknown.

.

.

**_2_**

.

.

Your gums bleed when you brush them. You spit red into the sink and listen to your father's voice from the kitchen, listen to it rise above the water dripping from the tap.

_"I just… wish he could've been normal, you know? I would've liked to teach him to play ball, or battle, or…"_

You spit again and watch as your blood ruins the porcelain.

.

.

**_1_**

.

.

You can't remember a time when being sick wasn't routine. Wake up, take your meds, vomit them back up, take your meds again—smile, smile as if nothing's wrong, smile as though having the IV hooked to your arm doesn't feel as natural as breathing.

Your mother is so sad, so you smile bigger, just for her.


	227. life floods in

**Disclaimer:** Happy holidays! I don't own any concepts related to Pokemon, or the title of this drabble, which I sampled from Daughter's song 'Smoke'. You know, I started this series during the summer of my first year of high school, and now I'm in my final year; it's strange to look back at what I've written, and I know that it'll be strange looking back at this in a few years as well. It's been, and will continue to be, an invaluable experience to me as a writer and as a person—cheers to everyone reading this! I hope your New Year is as bright as it can possibly be.

**Characters:** Archie-centric for Ebaz, who is not only one of the best, most capable writers I know, but also someone that pushes me to grow both as a writer and a person. Thanks for everything, Casanova! Here's hoping you'll snag as many hearts in the new year as you've managed to catch this past year. I think one of the last times we talked we chatted a bit about ORAS, so I decided to do something centered around that! Merry Christmas!

**Summary: **You shut your eyes and the whole world floods.

* * *

><p><strong>life floods in (heaven, we're blind)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean for this to happen." The wind drowns your words, submerges them in the futility of what you're saying because it doesn't matter now, does it? It doesn't matter what you meant to happen. All that matters is what has.<p>

The kid—you can't even remember her name; all you can remember about her is the determination in her stance, the light of duty that's _still _swimming in her eyes despite the fact that she's failed, failed to live up to her status as hero, failed to save them all from your mistakes—stares up at you with a silence that's more pointed than a sentence could ever be. It's a wordless _What did you _expect _to happen?, _but it seems pointless to tell the story of a little boy and a little girl and a pokemon that could make all their wishes come true. It seems meaningless to regurgitate tired _Be careful what you wish for_s and how those wishes went sour, went skewed. It seems worthless to say that you only had the world's best interests in mind.

_What did you expect to happen?_

For there to be enough sea for all the aquatic creatures of the world. For there to be no more water pollution, no more dying reefs. For there to be no more overfishing. No more strife.

_What did you expect to happen?_

The tide curls in around your ankles, hungering to drag you out to sea. The sky screams itself raw above you.

_What did you expect to happen?_

Through the storm, somehow, you think you see a star. You think you can hear it laughing at you, at your childishness.

_What did you expect to happen?_

You shut your eyes and the whole world floods.


	228. his lips turn to sand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the title to this one either, which is also sampled from 'Smoke'.

**Characters:** Maxie-centric for Megan because I wrote you that Bravely Default thing but then I was like, _Oh my God I forget if she's even played Bravely Default _so! This is my backup drabble just in case. You wanted something sad, so hopefully this delivers!

**Summary: **You open your eyes and the world as you know it turns to dust. Companion to _Life Floods In._

* * *

><p><strong>his lips turn to sand (and the whole of him cascades through my hands)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect this to happen." The gale buries your words, smothers them in the futility of what you're trying to say because it doesn't matter now, does it? It doesn't matter what you thought would happen. All that matters now is what has.<p>

The child—you can't even remember his name; all you can remember about him is the determined downturn of his lips, the light of duty that's still blazing in his eyes despite the fact that he's failed, failed to live up to his reputation as hero, failed to save them all from your miscalculations—glares up at you with a silence that's more accusatory than a sentence could ever be. It's a wordless _What did you _think _would happen?_, but it seems senseless to try and explain twenty years' worth of ambition in words. It seems inane to convey just how those ambitions got twisted somewhere along the way, how they became stained, became sullied. It seems worthless to say that you only wanted what was best for everyone.

_What did you think would happen?_

For there to be enough land for everyone. For there to be no more overpopulation, no more famine. For there to be no more blood spilled over territorial rights. For there to be no more strife.

_What did you think would happen?_

The sandstorm lashes against your legs, your face. The sky screams itself raw above you.

_What did you think would happen?_

Through the storm, somehow, you think you can hear all the voices of the followers you've failed to lead, all the people you've failed to protect. You think you can imagine all the strangers you've killed through your childishness.

_What did you expect to happen?_

You open your eyes and the world as you know it turns to dust.


End file.
